I'm not over you just yet
by Weirdo Lyrock
Summary: Si él, el fabuloso Tony –el descarado- Stark, hubiese sabido que el maldito delincuente de Barnes volvería sus días un maravilloso infierno; jamás se hubiera acercado a él. Y no se trataba precisamente por la estúpida imagen de "chico malo" que tenía, claro que no. Era otra cosa, una muy distinta. Descabellada y fascinante, aunque de todos modos no importaba. No estaba interesado.
1. I You're not that easy to forget

****_Disclaimer:_**** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

 _Antes que nada, quería aclarar que es un AU, ambientado en el año 2005; con temática de hombres lobo. Además, de ser mi primer WinterIron, así que perdonen si me queda algo Ooc. Quiero recalcar que esta historia es un slow burn, cosa de que tendrá unos 40 o 50 capítulos. Habrán historias entremezcladas y tocará temas profundos de los cuáles se van a dar cuenta mediante lean los capítulos. El desarrollo será lento, y no, esta historia no es solo romance._

 _Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

 **I. You're not that easy to forget.**

Fury lo observaba de forma insistente, tan fijamente que Tony le devolvía aquel gesto con soberbia y hastío. ¿Qué había hecho mal para llegar hasta _ese punto?_

—Así que, Anthony Stark — el director alargó su apellido con lo que podría jurar era diversión; burla. Tony frunció el ceño inmediatamente en respuesta a aquello, mientras sus brazos se cruzaban por sobre su pecho rápidamente. Estaba solo, en la oficina del director, como cada semana. —¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Incendiaste algo en el laboratorio? ¿Explotó? ¿Faltaste al respeto a alguna profesora? Porque si es eso _de nuevo…_

—¡Fue culpa de Rogers! — Exclama, harto del palabrerío del hombre. Las manos de Tony se elevan bruscamente por la efusividad de su grito. El hombre lo sigue mirando de _aquella_ forma, esa mirada que le dedican los adultos como si fuese un niño mintiendo para ocultar un vergonzoso desastre que haya _-y es que no-_ hecho. Esa mirada de la que estaba cansado cada vez que mencionaba que todo era culpa del _noble_ capitán de su curso. ¿Tan imposible era de creer lo que decía? Tony entorna los ojos, incapaz de continuar mirando al maldito calvo. —¿Culpa de Rogers, eh? Y después que será, ¿Culpa de Banner? ¿Romanoff?

—¡Si me dejara explicarme! — Tony le interrumpe, inclinándose hacia el hombre, completamente altanero. —Su _querido_ alumno fue el inicio de todo el desastre. Dígame, ¿Quién puede cuestionar a un genio en su especialidad? Sé que puede sonar infantil, incluso para mí, ya sabe… — El adolescente hace ademanes con sus manos. Fury sólo rueda los ojos mientras apoya dos de sus dedos en su frente, oyéndolo. —El caso es que Rogers quería una demostración, yo se la hice. Es todo, la profesora sólo exageró un par de cosas. — él se deja caer completamente en el asiento que se encuentra justo al frente del hombre, sabiendo que el moreno no le creería. Cada una de sus entradas a esa oficina comenzaba por una discusión que tenía con el rubio en alguna clase. Y, ciertamente, todo terminaba siendo su culpa, ¿No? El gran Stark viéndose reducido por el alumno estrella del instituto. Joder, era una injusticia.

Comienza a tamborilear los dedos en el apoyabrazos del asiento. Estaba ansioso, sí, lo admitía. ¿Estaba teniendo un episodio maníaco? Claro que no, sólo no ha dormido desde hace tres días. —Como ve, es su culpa. No mía. — aclara, con mucha más prisa; acelerado. Con suficiente cafeína en su organismo.

—Stark.

Tony relame sus labios, sin prestarle real atención. —Lo que pasa es que Rogers incita al caos. — dice, convencido totalmente de sus palabras, apoyándose en la mesa del director. Puede sonar bastante estúpido, pero Tony realmente lo cree así; Rogers no era más que un maldito. _Un agente del caos._ Pavoneándose por el instituto como el "buen" Steve. Él no se tragaba ni la mitad de esa " _auténtica"_ amabilidad con la que iba _ese_ por la vida. —Eso es lo que pasa, y yo, como una víc…

—¡Suficiente, Stark!

El grito del mayor lo interrumpe, y él se queda completamente en silencio frente a la llamada de atención. No es que se viera intimidado, Tony nunca se deja intimidar por nadie, pero sí sabe cuándo le conviene hacerlo. Esta, era una de esas instancias en las que tenía que hacerlo. Joder, la mirada de Fury lo estaba obligando a mantener su linda boquita cerrada. Si no lo hacía estaba cagado. —No me importa quién comenzó o quién rayos terminó este escándalo. — Tony traga saliva. El calvo parecía realmente enojado. —Lo que me interesa aquí, es que hoy es recién miércoles y ya te han enviado más de cinco veces esta semana.

—¡Pero nn-o!

—No me interrumpas. — le responde, Tony sólo hace un par de muecas. —¿Sabes la cantidad de problemas en los que te has metido este semestre? Han ido en aumento este año, tu último. Desde que se dieron el inicio de clases hace meses, debí haber llamado a tus padres. Pero no lo he hecho, Tony. — esta vez el hombre deja de observarle molesto e irritado. Tony desvía su mirada de él cuando escucha la mención de sus padres. —Tu hoja de vida está completamente llena de anotaciones de los profesores. Ya has estado en retención un centenar de veces, no sé qué más hacer contigo. Como un procedimiento normal, me obligas a llamar a Howard.

El sólo escuchar aquel nombre hace que apriete sus manos en puños y tense su cuerpo. Si Fury lo hiciera, de igual forma ellos no vendrían. Toda su vida ha sido de esa forma, y, aun así; no quiere. Le iría peor, y el director lo sabe, ¿Por qué lo estaba presionando de esta manera? —No se los diga.

—Te estoy haciendo un favor al no decírselos.

Tony reprime un quejido. No quiere verse afectado por el tema e intenta reprimir las palabras que amenazan por salir de su boca, pero no puede: —Por favor.

Fury suelta un suspiro prolongado, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio. —Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo. — pronuncia, verdaderamente preocupado por el castaño. Su voz ni su expresión lo demuestran. —Todo esto sucede especialmente en las clases de Química y la profesora ya está cansada. Como te han vuelto a enviar a mi oficina; te tienes que ir expulsado unos cuántos días y tendremos que charlar con tus padres.

El castaño eleva su rostro hacia el mayor alarmado, mientras Fury intenta proseguir, dudando en sus siguientes palabras: —En cambio, puedo darte una sola oportunidad más. — el hombre aclara su garganta. —A lo largo de este tiempo, con los profesores hemos llegado al acuerdo de que uno de tus castigos debería ser que… hagas una tutoría.

—¿Qué?

—Debes ayudar a un alumno, ser su tutor en Química.

Tony parpadea, varias veces, exageradamente; bateando aquellas largas y tupidas pestañas que posee. Bien, eso sonaba fácil. Más fácil de lo que habría pensado. Entregar una tutoría, _ser un tutor_ , no sonaba nada de mal. Incluso era bastante bueno. Tan bueno que no podía ser verdad. —¿Eso y ya? — inquiere, con la duda y la sorpresa tintando la voz de Tony. Una sonrisa se cincela en su rostro canela, recobrando todo el ánimo que se había disipado hace unos momentos atrás.

Sin embargo, no todo podía ser tan bueno. _¿Tan mala suerte tenía?_ —Pues… bien.

—Bien, me gusta verte tan entusiasmado. — Tony entrecierra sus ojos por el sarcasmo ajeno. Fury parece no darse cuenta, o quizás sí, pero decide ignorarlo. —Ahora, si él reprueba, te vas expulsado como ya te he expliqué. Si no, te absuelves. No quiero que hagas otro desastre, Stark. Esta es tu oportunidad.

El adolescente aún sonríe, despreocupado. Jamás había pensado que el calvo podía ser tan permisivo. _Pues no lo era._ —Claro, ¿Quién es? — pregunta, observando como el hombre extrae una carpeta de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Tony lo observa atentamente, viendo como una sonrisa cruzaba el rostro del director.

Enarca una ceja. Fury parece tomarse su tiempo hasta que, después de un largo silencio en el que el hombre buscaba un expediente, sacó la desdichada carpeta. La jodida carpeta. —Sé que no te llevas bien con él.

Al instante se le viene a la cabeza un solo nombre. _Rogers._ A ese idiota le iba mal en Química y él, no, _no…_ —No.

Fury sólo continúa, ignorando al Stark que estaba entrando en pánico. —Estuvo inactivo todo el año pasado. Se ha reintegrado a tu curso este año, y precisamente; tiene dificultades en tu _"especialidad"_ Incluso, él mismo ha acudido a nosotros para asignarle un tutor — pronuncia con un tono jocoso y él sólo quiere morirse, a pesar de que había sentido el mínimo alivio de saber que no tenía que encargarse de Rogers, _el otro…_ el otro, era mucho peor. No precisamente por su estúpida imagen de "chico malo" o algo. Simplemente Stark no se llevaba bien con el grupito de Steve y viceversa. Y así estaba bien, más que bien. Sería una blasfemia alterar el orden natural de las cosas. Ni siquiera le hablaba, apenas lo conocía. No se llevaban bien.

—Así que, le entregarás tutoría a James Buchanan Barnes.

Tony palideció.

* * *

Si hubiese sabido que terminaría con esa maldita hoja en una de sus manos, en medio de esa _gente_ , ni siquiera se hubiera levantado aquel día. Si Jarvis hubiera insistido más esa misma mañana para que se saltase sólo un día para descansar, no se encontraría obligado a cruzar el maldito pasillo con destino al patio. Si sólo Rogers hubiese mantenido la maldita boca cerrada, nada de esto habría pasado. Y claro, al final había sido toda su culpa y mientras él se vería obligado a socializar con _ellos,_ el capitán había salido impune, ¿No? Así era como funcionaban las cosas en ese instituto.

Y no era que él los odiara, para nada. Sólo era así el mundo; no se llevaba para nada bien con ese grupo, no se mezclaban, apenas se hablaban. Y no era algo de lo que Tony realmente se quejara, más bien, parecía ser sólo una cuestión natural. Como si siempre fuese de ese modo y no tuviese que cambiar por ninguna razón. Pero, ¿Por qué siempre era él, el fabuloso y playboy Tony Stark, el que se llevara todas esas consecuencias? ¡Era absurdo! ¿No podía existir una sola ocasión en que el otro se viese afectado? Una mínima advertencia, una pequeña llamada de atención, algo.

—¡Tony! — escuchó por detrás de su espalda. Pepper le seguía los pasos en cuánto había sonado el timbre para el receso. _"Quiero que se lo digas"_ había dicho Fury, burlándose de su situación, porque Tony sabía que el director lo hacía a propósito. Todos los del instituto sabían sobre esa _guerra_ implícita, hasta los profesores y hasta Stan, el conserje. ¡Todo el puto mundo! _"Mira, sonó el timbre para el receso. Anda, puedes decírselo ahora"_ fue lo último que dijo, prácticamente forzándolo con esa mirada retadora que sometía a su orgullo y a su ego a emerger para hacerle caso, demostrando que el gran Tony Stark no le tenía miedo a nada y apenas le importaba.

Sin embargo, a Tony sí le importaba, y demasiado. Aunque nunca lo admitiera.

Ignoró los llamados de su amiga, caminando de forma firme, segura y apresurada hasta la salida al patio exterior. Aquel donde se encontraba la cancha de fútbol y las gradas. A lo lejos pudo distinguir al grupito del capitán, mientras él se detenía en medio de la puerta. —Tony, ¿Qué rayos te sucede? — inquirió Pepper Potts, mientras su coleta de tono mandarina se mecía por sus diversos movimientos. Él, por su parte, se giró a mirarla fijamente, con esa aura dramática y ególatra que poseía el Stark. —¿Cómo te fue? — pregunta Pepper, acomodando un mechón rebelde que se había escapado, detrás de su oreja.

—Estoy a punto de hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré.

Virginia ladea su cabeza dubitativamente, sin entender lo que el adolescente estaba diciendo. —¿Qué? — pregunta con la duda tiñendo su dulce voz, aguardando la respuesta de su excéntrico castaño. Tony parece cuestionar algo, pues se adelanta unos pasos hacia atrás y hacia adelante, temiendo, moviéndose de manera rápida por su propio metro cuadrado. La muchacha sólo puede fruncir el ceño, sintiendo un malestar en ella misma por la demostrada ansiedad. —¡Quédate quieto, me estás poniendo nerviosa!

Tony se inmoviliza al instante, suspirando. —Me dieron un castigo. Tengo que hacer de tutor. — dice, sus dedos posados en su frente, cansado. A Virginia no le parece tan mal. —Especialmente a un idiota del _"Team Cap"_

—¿A Steve?

Tony niega con su cabeza reiteradas veces, sin responder realmente con su boca. —Ahí voy. — musita, elevando su mentón con prepotencia. Pepper no alcanza a responder cuando lo ve marcharse con ese paso tan característico. Un pequeño contoneo, unos pasos seguros y una fresca y soberbia soltura. Mientras más se acerca Tony, más se arrepiente de lo que estaba por hacer. Pudo haberle rogado al director porque le cambiase el castigo, por algo menos… _humillante._ Pero él nunca haría eso, y nunca rechazaba desafíos.

Si bien, exageraba; el sentimiento era algo verdadero. La situación también lo era o lo sería. Ver a Tony Stark caminando hacia las personas con las que apenas hablaba –y si lo hacía, discutían- era algo que nunca se iba a ver en el instituto. Por ello Tony siente como las miradas le taladran la espalda, y como Steve Rogers se gira a verlo cuando se ve al castaño más cerca. Sin embargo, Tony no le devuelve la mirada. Sus ojos miel están concretamente posados en la figura alta que se encuentra apoyada en solitario, en una de las gradas. Su figura es realmente intimidante, con aquel cabello largo y esa barba incipiente que adorna su serio rostro. El cuero negro que usa de chaqueta y la camiseta del mismo tono petróleo. La viva imagen de un estúpido estereotipo.

Barnes ni siquiera le corresponde la mirada aun cuando es bastante notorio que Anthony va en su búsqueda.

Y a Tony no debe importarle en lo absoluto, ni siquiera una pizca.

Sin embargo, una pequeña molestia se instala en su cuerpo cuando se encuentra frente al de diecinueve años, quien ni siquiera se inmuta ante su llegada. De pronto, no sabe a ciencia cierta por qué, el silencio se instala en el patio. Una cínica sonrisa surca los rojizos labios de Tony, mientras eleva la hoja de notas de Barnes con su diestra. Siente la mirada de todos aún en su espalda, como si fuera un tenso recordatorio de lo raro que era verlos a ambos interactuar. Mucho más por parte de él. —Barnes. — pronuncia Tony, alargando la « _sss_ » en un delicioso sonido.

El aludido ni siquiera lo mira o responde, mientras siente al capitán caminar hasta ellos, en un acto que Tony ignoró. —Tony, ¿Qué quieres? — inquiere alguien, precisamente Steve, quien se había posado al lado del de cabello largo, como si estuviese protegiéndolo de él. A Tony le divierte esa reacción tan ridícula y también le causa curiosidad. Desde que James se había reintegrado al instituto, repitiendo un año, Rogers se había mostrado más sobreprotector de lo acostumbrado. Para todos, el cambio de Barnes había sido más que notorio. Pasar de ser un extrovertido galán a un serio "chico malo", no era algo muy _discreto._

Aunque Tony lo sabía por los cuchicheos, no era como si le importara, claro está.

—Capipaleta. — suelta Tony, mofándose de algo que había ocurrido en segundo año. Steve frunció el ceño de inmediato. —Si no te es mucha molestia, no vine a hablar contigo. Si es lo que creías, lo siento, no siempre puedes tener mi atención.

Steve se acercó al más pequeño, sin amedrentar en lo más mínimo a Tony por la diferencia de estatura y masa muscular. —Stark, basta de bromas.

Tony prefiere entornar los ojos, ignorándolo. Siempre era mejor no hacerle caso al capipaleta cuando este se ponía bastante _cargante._ Devuelve su mirada al mayor de ambos. El delincuente de Barnes ni siquiera le está mirando, y eso, es lo que más le molesta. Su mano se estampa contra el pecho de James, con aquella hoja que había estado cargando Tony desde hacía unos minutos. Es en ese mismo momento que puede ver el color de sus ojos fríos. Son como el hielo, _como el invierno._ Barnes podía presumir de la mirada que le quitaba el aliento a cualquiera, menos a él. Tony suelta un bufido. —Te espero en la sala 118, después de clases. Tenemos asuntos pendientes. — suelta, mirándolo fijamente, alejando la mano que reposaba _inconscientemente_ en el pecho del otro. Tony reacciona cuando suena el timbre que anuncia el fin de los quince minutos del receso, antes de marcharse sin decir nada más.

A James sólo le queda impregnado _aquel aroma_ en las fosas nasales que le hace cosquillas en la nariz. Baja su mirada al maltratado papel, manteniendo su impasible expresión. —¿Qué es lo que quiere, Bucky? — inquiere Steve cuando ambos lo ven alejarse, y él simplemente se resigna a encogerse de hombros y musitar un agrio: _« No sé »._

* * *

No sabe si fue demasiado idiota al decírselo de aquella manera tan demandante y, de alguna manera, _sugestiva._ Quería creerse que era para darle un poco de misterio al asunto que asumir que todo aquello había sido producto de que se había quedado sin palabras. Así sin más, _en blanco._ ¿Quién lo diría? Tony Stark sin algo qué decir. Hubiera sido bastante patético quedarse congelado allí, sin saber que decir. Todo el mundo comenzaría a hablar de aquello, estaba bastante seguro. Resopla, mientras ignora la clase de Historia en la que se encuentra. La voz del Profesor es como un murmullo dentro de su cabeza.

¿Qué haría a partir de aquel momento?

Pronto los rumores comenzarían a esparcirse, como si se trataran ambos de un espectáculo que ocurriera en ese aburrido instituto. Una entretención, una función más. Sin embargo, a él no le molestaba. En lo absoluto. Estar allí era incluso mejor que llegar a un lugar dónde nadie estaría esperando por él. Parpadea varias veces, cuando vuelca su atención nuevamente al profesor de la clase. Banner, quien se encuentra a su lado, le codea para llamar su atención.

Inmediatamente Tony le observa fijamente, mientras le guiña el ojo. Su buen amigo –uno de los pocos que en verdad tiene- Banner, suelta una suave risita por su acción. — _Hey._ — Murmura Tony en son de saludo, sin despegar su vista de Bruce aunque haya escuchado un carraspeo por parte del profesor.

—¿Qué ocurre? — pregunta el de lentes, mientras Tony hunde su rostro en sus brazos que se encuentran sobre la mesa, ahogando un quejido dramático.

—¿Tan rápido ha corrido la voz?

Banner le mira confuso, negando varias veces con su cabeza: —¿A qué te refieres? — pregunta, honestamente. Tony sólo puede sonreír con gracia ante la inocencia innata del buen Banner. A veces Tony olvidaba de que Bruce tenía por costumbre ignorar olímpicamente cada rumor o cuchicheo de la demás gente, por la gran molestia que le ocasionaba aquello. Y era mejor así, nadie quería ver a un Bruce Banner enojado, por la seguridad de todos. Tony suelta un suspiro, acomodándose para ver mejor a su amigo desde su posición. —Hoy fui a ver a Fury, ya sabes, después de todo aquel problema que tuve nuevamente con Rogers en el laboratorio.

Banner asiente, mientras él se relame los labios. —Me dijo que esta vez era la definitiva y que me iba a expulsar y hablar con mis padres. Esa mierda de siempre. — Tony logra avistar un deje de preocupación en el rostro de su amigo y él prefiere ignorarlo, girando su rostro al lado contrario, hacia el de la ventana. Jamás había sido bueno sobrellevando los sentimientos ajenos, ni mucho menos los propios. —Está todo bien, me dio una nueva oportunidad, con una condición.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Ser tutor de Barnes. — murmura adusto, esperando alguna clase de exaltación por parte de Banner, algún comentario de los que ya había escuchado desde tiempo atrás. Uno en donde expresase sorpresa y gracia, como si fuese una clase de chiste. Sin embargo, aquello no ocurrió. Tony gira su cabeza nuevamente, buscando insistentemente la respuesta del otro. En el rostro de Bruce no había más que una genuina sorpresa y normalidad que logra inquietar a Tony. De sobremanera. Mucho.

—James, Bruce. James Barnes, el delincuente, el _darks_ … ¿En serio? — pregunta el castaño. Banner asiente varias veces. —Lo sé, Tony. Lo conozco.

—¿Y…?

—¿Y qué? — el de lentes enarca una ceja, confundido. Sin embargo es Tony quién parece más confundido que el nerd de lentes. —Bruce, bonito… ¿No te sorprende? ¡Por dios, soy yo! Relacionándome con…—lo busca con la mirada y gira hacia atrás, para apuntarlo disimuladamente por precaución con el profesor. — _Ese._

Banner se le queda mirando y ahoga una risa. —Tony, ¿Es en serio? ¿Te llevas mal con Barnes?

—¡Claro que sí! Es del grupito de Steve, acercarme a ellos es antinatural — exclama, totalmente ofendido, ¿Cómo era posible tal ignorancia por parte de su Brucie? — ¡En qué mundo vives!

—Entonces… el castigo es ser tutor de James. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Se han hablado?

—Es que… dios, es mucho más complicado. Y sí. — Tony hace una pausa, para guardar silencio cuando siente la mirada del profesor sobre ellos. Luego, sigue murmurando: —He hablado con él, pero nos llevamos mal.

—¿Lo conoces? Digo, personalmente — pregunta Banner, retomando su atención a la clase mientras comienza a escribir nuevamente en sus apuntes. Tony duda antes de responder. Porque sabe que Banner está por reprocharle algo, quizás una verdad, quizás una broma. Él se incorpora de la mesa, irguiéndose con arrogancia. —… No.

—¿Y él a ti?

—Soy Tony Stark, Brucie, es obv- Tony se interrumpe cuando ve la mirada de advertencia del nerd de su amigo. —No creo. — termina por ceder. ¿Por qué Bruce era tan suspicaz? ¡Siempre lo orillaba a esa clase de… _de…_ tonterías! —Entonces, no lo veo el problema. Quizás si ambos se dan la oportunidad, logren llevarse bien.

El castaño de diecisiete años se cruza de brazos, molesto, ignorando totalmente lo último dicho por Bruce. Quizás tuviese razón, pero él no quería averiguarlo. No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Las cosas estaban bien como estaban, no quería tener algo que ver con Steve, Sam o el estúpido de Barnes. Con ninguno.

En un impulso, Tony gira su cabeza levemente por sobre su hombro, buscándole con la mirada. No es difícil encontrarlo, ya que James lo estaba mirando; de forma insistente. Huye de aquella mirada de hielo y entreabre sus labios, observando hacia adelante. Frunce su ceño ante _eso_ , que es un escalofrío. Tony decide asociarlo a la sorpresa y el disgusto de haberlo encontrado observándole. _Joder, lo odiaba._

—No, no lo haremos.

* * *

Sus manos se mueven ansiosas por la mesa de su pupitre, sin saber qué más hacer. Todo era culpa de Banner y de Strange, especialmente de su buen Brucie. _"Quédate esperándolo, va a aparecer"_ le dijo, cuando se anunciaba el término de los electivos que se impartían en diferentes salas. Él estaba en el de física, Barnes _estaba…_ no tenía ni puta idea. _"No va a venir, Banner"_ le había respondido él, porque era lo bastante obvio. Algunas veces Banner era demasiado inocente y _tonto_ como para darse cuenta de algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, el que James parecía ser de esos que les valía una mierda todo. Y bueno, él no sería muy diferente. Sin embargo, esta vez tenía que importarle más que una _'mierda'._ Era su maldita obligación. _"Si, Stark, debes esperarlo aquí, ¿Qué pasaría si él llega y no estás? Fury te mataría ¿O no?"_ le había dicho con malicia Strange, mientras lo manoseaba _disimuladamente_ , -si el que le acariciara la cintura y su espalda repetidas veces, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, fuera la definición de _disimulado-._

De cualquier modo, eran las 17:20 pm y pasaban más de los diez minutos en los que el maldito de Barnes aún no se aparecía. Demonios, ¿Quién lo haría? Fue demasiado estúpido haber confiado en ese par, ¿Quién le mandaba a pedirle un consejo a un nerd con problemas de ira y a un tipo tan raro como Strange?

Suelta un bufido, cansado y agotado por toda la jornada escolar. El día estaba resultando ser más exhaustivo y largo de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Era, incluso, frustrante. Miró su reloj una vez más, observando que en cinco minutos más serían las cinco y media de la tarde. Su vista se desvía hacia el cielo naranja que se lograba apreciar a través de los ventanales. Si no llegaba en cinco minutos más, se iría a la oficina de Fury a comentarle la nula participación e interés de James Barnes por recibir la tutoría.

Pestañea varias veces, esperando que los minutos pasen. El único sonido que persistía en el salón era el _tick-tock_ del reloj de muralla que colgaba de una pared. Tony apoya su cabeza en una de sus manos, apreciando la vista que le brindaba aquel salón que se encontraba en el segundo piso del pequeño instituto. Las nubes de diferentes tonalidades cubren por completo el paisaje, mientras apenas se percibe el sol.

A Tony le agrada esa vista, tanto que el silencio y el sentirse solo logra incomodar algo en el interior de su pecho. Es suficiente. La sensación es la misma que siente cuando llega a _esa_ casa, y él necesitaba distraerse, no pensar más en ello. Podía sobrellevarlo; era un maldito genio en esa generación del 2005. Sólo necesitaba una distracción para no pensar en sí mismo ni en todas esas mierdas que la gente normal siempre hace. Sus problemas estaban bien como estaban, lejanos, apartados, ignorados.

Acomoda sus cosas, antes de salir rápidamente de la sala, perdiéndose entre los pasillos que se dirigen al área de profesores y administración. Por los alrededores sólo se encuentra los que llevan los últimos talleres y electivos. Afuera, los de fútbol ocupan la cancha que se encuentra en el patio. Incluso puede oír los gritos de Rogers cuando pasa cerca de la cancha. Frunce el ceño aún más, volteándose a verlo. Steve Rogers era todo lo que jamás podría ser él. Se le quedó mirando unos instantes, antes de continuar su camino y conseguir la mirada del rubio a sus espaldas.

Tony, sin embargo, parece no percibirlo. —Maldito idiota. — murmura para sí, cuando al doblar la esquina, su cuerpo choca ligeramente con el de otra persona. Él sólo se tambalea levemente, sin tener esa abrupta caída que se ven en esos inútiles clichés de película. Alza su mano hacia adelante, pensando actuar caballerosamente si se trata de una chica. Después de todo, no pierde nada con ello.

Sin embargo Tony no parece darse de quién es cuando es alzado contra la muralla de improvisto por el irritante de Barnes. El cuerpo de Tony se ve cubierto por el del otro, y en defensa propia, sus manos se van rápidamente hacia las ajenas para ejercer presión en aquel brusco agarre.

James debió haberlo premeditado antes de chocar contra él, dejar de lado la ofuscación de su contraparte salvaje por sobre ese aroma de humano a miel y avellanas. Los ojos de ambos se conectan, y es el de la mirada de hielo quién suelta primero al otro. Las mejillas de Tony se tiñen, sin saber la razón, pero es lo que menos le molesta. Por impulso, el castaño empuja al mayor por mera frustración.

Barnes sólo se deja hacer, por la confusión que se ve completamente plasmada en su pálido rostro.

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Maldito imbécil! — grita Tony, sabiendo que está más alterado de lo que alguna vez lo estuvo en su vida; sabiendo que una persona como él, no debería estar enfrentándose al _malote_ del instituto. Y una mierda, estaba cansado, indignado y enfurecido. Su respiración se encontraba acelerada, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.

James podía escuchar cada uno de los latidos del corazón de Anthony, con una agudeza que en esos momentos lo estaba frustrando. La melodía se le antojaba deliciosa, aterciopelada. Quiso marcharse, alejarse de ese provocativo olor y sonido que provenía del descarado de Stark. Jamás había pensado, que entre todas las personas del instituto, el olor que había estado buscando desde que se reincorporó al mundo escolar, era del molestoso e infantil Anthony Stark.

Vaya pesadilla.

James muerde sus labios con insistencia, tratando de controlarse, de _controlarlo._ Pero es imposible cuando ese carmín tiñe el rostro del humano. —Stark. — logra pronunciar el mayor con voz rasposa, ignorando el como una parte de él saborea la agitación del menor. Intenta irse, pero es detenido por el otro. Sin quererlo realmente, se acerca de forma intimidante hacia el castaño. Pero sabe que está jodido, muy jodido de tenerlo ahí, frente a él; respirando y oliendo de esa manera. —¿Qué quieres? — pregunta de manera seca, manteniéndose inexpresivo. Sus ojos vagan por el rostro del otro, hasta posarse en su cuello.

Tony, por otro lado, simplemente no lo puede creer. Carraspea, sin verse realmente acobardado por James. Eleva su vista y su mentón, con esa capa fría de soberbia que utiliza contra los demás y el mundo. —Escúchame, mapache. — relame sus labios y James persigue ese movimiento con su mirada. —No hagas esto más difícil para los dos. Fury me ha asignado ser tu maldito tutor. Y no, no se puede cambiar, yo lo intenté. Le dije, además como otra sugerencia, que bien podrías hacerlo tú solo, que no necesitabas alguien que te ayudara, porque sí, tampoco me hace gracia tenerte cerca, pero, ¿Qué pasó? — hace una pausa, desviando su mirada hacia otro lugar. —Fury me dijo que yo, estrictamente tengo que ayudarte a ti, y tú, obligatoriamente, tienes que aceptar mi ayuda. Así que, sí, estamos jodidos.

No hay más que silencio por parte de ambos. Stark no lo mira, y James lo prefiere de esa forma, porque sabe que no podrá despegar su mirada de ese color tan fácilmente. Sin saber qué decir para escapar de esa situación lo más pronto posible, dice lo que primero pasa por su turbia y agitada cabeza. Siente una presión en su boca y un calor que va a arder como el infierno si es que no logra apartarse. Mira hacia todos lados, mareado. Las extremidades comienzan a picarle y sabe que es momento de huir.

—Está bien. — pronuncia James, antes de marcharse y dejar a Tony Stark en su lugar, sorprendido. Parpadea varias veces antes de dejarse caer a la pared del pasillo, recogiendo su mochila que había caído olvidada en el suelo, y llevando sus manos hasta su propio pecho, palmeando suavemente el lugar donde sentía una extraña presión. Aprieta los labios y siente su rostro arder tanto que lo esconde entre sus manos, avergonzado. No sabía que había pasado, y él, justamente, deseaba no hacerlo.

* * *

Es al día siguiente, el día jueves cuando Fury lo cita nuevamente a su oficina para preguntarle cómo va todo. Tony sólo responde lacónico, sin explayarse más de lo que debería. Le anuncia que ese día iría a empezar la ayudantía con James, después del término de las clases.

Aunque claro, no puede hacerlo, porque ese día el maldito de Barnes, el delincuente, el desalmado de Barnes; no asiste a clases.

Ni el viernes, ni el lunes.


	2. II You slip through my fingers

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

 _AU Escolar ambientado en el 2005. Porque yolo._

* * *

 **II. You slip through my fingers.**

Tony lo odia, lo odia bastante. ¿Había mencionado que no lo hacía? Pues bien, ahora sí.

Había pasado los tres días buscándolo con la mirada –sólo un poco, porque vamos, es Tony _el cool_ Stark; lo único que le interesaba a él era sí mismo-, sin encontrar algún rastro de él por el instituto. En ese transcurso de tiempo sólo había encontrado el asiento del _rockero_ Barnes abandonado, vacío. Él lo habría dejado pasar, incluso se había alegrado de que el día Jueves no lo encontrase en el salón de clases, ni tampoco en la cancha donde entrenaban los del equipo de fútbol y al parecer Barnes iba a malgastar aire y espacio sin ser partícipe del entrenamiento, con esa desaliñada y vieja guitarra que llevaba algunos días. Aunque él sólo lo sabía porque Janet no paraba de hablar de ello. _"Joder, ve y fóllatelo. Cásate con él"_ era lo que le decía a la muchacha cada vez que empezaba a parlotear de _ese._ Oh, y no olvidar lo que decía del dichoso capitán. No había manera de callarla cuando los veía entrenar, con el sudor escurriendo por sus cuerpos –como solía remarcar Janet y Virginia le seguía el cuento, porque sí, _su querida_ Potts también se exaltaba por eso, aunque no lo admitiera- y como se marcaban sus músculos.

Era un parloteo extenuante y Tony sólo se limitaba a entornar los ojos cada vez que la conversación se desviaba hacia aquel tema. En cierta parte, en algunas ocasiones, se llegaba a ofender de sobremanera porque no lo adulaban a él, pero todo aquello se esfumaba cuando miraba a Sam _"falcon"_ Wilson. Nadie le prestaba atención. Y, aunque sonara cruel en cierta manera y él fuera el menos molesto de ese grupito, le hacía gracia. Era hilarante.

Volviendo al tema principal, Tony habría dejado el tema de lado, haciéndose el desentendido, si no fuera por la insistente presión que Fury ejercía en él. Cada vez que volteaba por cualquier parte del instituto, de alguna u otra manera, se encontraba _"casualmente"_ con el director. Así que, sí, era un maldito chiste. Lo estaban presionando por todos lados. Incluso se había encontrado un par de veces con la mirada del capitán sobre él. ¿Por qué? Ni puta idea. Todos los que vivían en ese pueblucho donde lo habían abandonado sus padres, –porque sí, vivía sólo con Jarvis y otras personas que estaban a su servicio, pero que de todos modos eran desconocidos para él-, eran raros, extraños. O quizás no, pero a él últimamente le encantaba exagerar alguna que otra cosita. El punto era que estaba hartándose de la situación. No tenía paciencia para la mayoría de cosas y el que Barnes no se apareciera era una de ellas. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? ¿Acaso creía que se iba a arrastrar?

Quizás esa era su intención, verlo arrastrarse. Tony ni en broma lo haría.

Jodido Barnes.

Ya era martes y Strange no podía callarse. Tony rueda los ojos por quinta vez en esos diez minutos en los que había llegado para asistir a la primera clase de la mañana. Como era usual, sólo se encuentran él, Strange, María, Natasha y Banner en el salón. Apenas eran las 7:45 am y las clases comenzaban a las 8:15 am. El de cabello teñido no puede aguantar la risa. —Stephen, creo que ya no es gracioso. — musita el de lentes, o sea _Brucie_ , vestido esa mañana con un ridículo cárdigan verde y una camisa de cuadros. El descarado de Banner se atreve a reñir al otro cuando se puede ver que también se está aguantando la risa. Genial, son unos idiotas. Tony bufa por _¿Cuánto era?_ Oh, sí, tercera vez consecutiva.

Stephen Strange, por otra parte, no parece hacerle caso. Sigue divirtiéndose de la situación que no tiene ni una pizca de gracia. —¿Cuál es el chiste, eh? Jodido idiota. — responde Tony, cruzándose de brazos, mientras tironea de su sudadera gris.

—¿Cómo es eso de que James no se ha aparecido desde el día que hablaste con él? — dice Strange, llevándose una de sus grandes manos hasta su boca. Los ojos camaleónicos de su amigo se quedan posados en él, destilando aquella _singular_ malicia que poseía. El castaño niega varias veces, muchas más veces de las habría querido en realidad. Se estaba exasperando por cada gesto que Strange hacía y cada palabra que estaba soltando. Tony tiene bastante claro que está jodido con la situación y que no iba a resultar, sí, gracias. No había necesidad de recalcarlo una y otra vez a cada segundo como lo estaba haciendo Stephen _el esotérico_ Strange.

—Qué se yo. — responde él, con acritud y recelo. Banner los mira divertido. Maldito cuatro ojos.

—Definitivamente te odia. — culmina el otro. Tony quiere gritarle un: _"¡Ya lo sé! ¡Yo también!",_ pero no lo hace porque sus palabras, aunque no lo admita o lo crea, le dejan un mal sabor de boca. No sabe la razón, pero sólo lo asemeja a que su amigo no ha parado de repetírselo a cada instante. Y no es que, de pronto, le afectara. Barnes sólo sería otra persona en la larga lista de la gente que lo odiaba. Ya era una costumbre que muchos de los estudiantes y compañeros del establecimiento lo hicieran. Cielos, hasta Howard lo hacía. Tony Stark no era alguien a quién se podía querer o estimar, ya sea porque es egoísta o porque tiene el ego demasiado alto. Algunos sólo se le acercan porque tiene dinero, y los otros, bueno, Rhodey, Pepper, Strange y Banner sólo eran esa extraña excepción a la regla que nunca terminaría de entender. Demonios, aunque sintiera que todos lo amaban porque, joder, era un maldito genio y necesitaba creerlo; no era así. La verdad y la realidad eran otro asunto que él prefería ignorar.

Él vivía por los aplausos de un público vacío. Y hasta el momento era más que suficiente.

—No lo creo. Ya saben que James siempre tiene largos períodos de no asistir a clases, recuerden que estuvo todo el año pasado sin venir. — interrumpe Brucie, con esa buena intención de desviar el tema. En secreto Tony se lo agradece, ya que es el único -junto a Pepper- que parece percibir cuando realmente algo le está sobrepasando. La mayoría de las veces ese _sexto sentido_ se le hace abrumador y escalofriante. ¿A quién no le entra el pánico cuando otros parecen adivinar tus acciones? —Ya saben, debe tener sus propios problemas.

— Como sea, no importa. — dice Tony, los dedos de su mano izquierda masajeando su frente. —¿No tienen algo más interesante de qué hablar? Strange, ¿No quieres leerme la mano? ¿Decirme algo de mi signo zodiacal?

—Alguien está malhumorado.

Tony dirige su mirada hacia Strange, apenas percatándose de que lo fulmina con la mirada. —Jódete. — musita, cuando ve la hora en su costoso reloj y se entera que apenas habían pasado quince minutos desde la última vez que lo había observado.

Después de eso, algunos estudiantes entran a la sala de clases, mientras la conversación se desvía hacia otro tema para el alivio de Tony. Entre uno de ellos se encuentra Rhodey, quien se les une a la conversación, mientras Virginia los saluda desde el puesto donde se encuentran Janet y la pelirroja de Natasha. Los ojos de Tony se desvían hacia la puerta frente al alboroto que hace Peter Quill cada mañana cuando ingresa a la sala de clases corriendo, pensando que va tarde.

La mirada de Tony no se despega de la puerta.

Y él no se da cuenta de ello hasta que unos ojos azules le devuelven la mirada. Vestido con aquella sudadera del equipo de fútbol, una camiseta blanca y unos jeans simples, el capitán logra atrapar sus ojos. Tony rehúye de él inmediatamente. El brazo de su Rhodey rodea sus hombros, reintegrándolo a la conversación que creía perdida, mientras Steve pasa al lado de ellos, dirigiéndose hacia el asiento que se encuentra al lado del vacío pupitre de Barnes.

Sin esperárselo, su cuerpo se tensa al sentir como algo le está quemando la espalda. Dios, ¿No podía ser más obvio?

Tony sabe que es la irritante mirada de Steve Rogers sobre él.

Y poco le importa, la verdad. Porque no tiene nada por lo que sentirse incómodo. No es como si hubiera sido atrapado haciendo algo vergonzoso. Así que no debía sentirse apenado, a pesar de que sienta que todos sus movimientos están siendo inspeccionados por Rogers. Y _eso_ en cierta parte, le perturba. O molesta. Bueno, no sabe qué es lo que le causa, pero definitivamente no es algo con lo que se siente cómodo. En un arranque a lo que quiere relacionar a _las hormonas_ , como algo simplemente propio de un estúpido adolescente, se gira, encarando al rubio que parece verse sorprendido por su acción. —Cariño, por favor, aunque no me molesta la atención y sé que soy lo bastante atractivo, ¿Podrías disimular un poco?

Pues sí, lo admite, hoy está lo bastante irritable como para dejarse guiar por sus impulsos de quinceañera. —Tony. — escucha murmurar a Rhodey con esa inconfundible sorpresa que puede poseer su afable voz. El salón está en silencio, él ladea su rostro hacia su amigo. —¿Qué? No creo que tenga algo de malo decírselo, ¿O sí?

Steve, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, decide no responder, aunque su ceño se encuentre fruncido.

—Recuerda lo de Fury. — comenta Banner en un balbuceo que le irrita aún más. —Pero ¿Por qué? No es como si estuviese haciendo un escándalo. ¿Verdad, Rogers? — el sarcasmo tiñe su voz como un reflejo. Steve se limita a ignorarlo.

Tony se encoge de hombros, desviando su atención hacia sus amigos. Ninguno lo está observando.

Los susurros tras su espalda y las miradas fortuitas no se hacen esperar. _"Lo hace sólo para llamar la atención_ " escucha por parte de Wilson, ese a quien nadie pela. _"Stark sigue siendo tan desagradable como siempre, no le hagas caso Steve"_ escucha de parte de Sharon, mientras va hacia el asiento donde se encuentra el capitán. Banner, Strange y Rhodey parecen tensos, sin atreverse a hablar con él. Bruce comienza a mostrar ese semblante molesto frente a los susurros, pese que a Tony no le molesta ningún comentario que logra escuchar. Aclara su garganta, elevando su mentón y jugueteando con el cuello de la camisa de Banner para tranquilizarlo. Tony ya está acostumbrado a esas miradas y a esas palabras, y sus amigos lo saben. No hay razón para que ellos se molesten, en realidad.

Es por eso que no puede evitar sentirse más orgulloso ante ello, mientras murmuran tras su espalda y él sonríe con soberbia. —Entonces, ¿En qué estábamos? ¡Ah, sí! En la tintura de cabello de Strange. En serio, ¿Blanco? ¿Quieres parecer un anciano o qué?

Lo que sea que está incomodando su garganta él logra tragárselo. Como es típico de Anthony Stark.

* * *

Las clases comienzan con un retraso de veinte minutos. El Profesor Pym había tenido complicaciones en el camino a la escuela, y eso era lo que menos podría interesarle a Stark. Si bien se entretenía bastante con el hombre y lo que estudiaba en sus clases, la tensión que había experimentado momentos atrás no podían tenerlo de peor ánimo, aunque intentara remediarlo con bromas a su nerd favorito y al místico de Strange.

Ni siquiera se había acordado del comienzo de toda esa molestia hasta que lo había visto. Incluso se había rendido con la situación. Era más fácil de esa manera. Sin embargo, hasta que lo ve ingresar, interrumpiendo la clase con un papel en mano y el rostro estoico, pétreo, _logra recordarlo_. La sala había quedado nuevamente en silencio cuando Barnes hacía acto de presencia justo cuando Tony se había olvidado de la _otra_ razón de sus males. Porque sí, era mejor echarle la culpa siempre a alguien más, ¿No? Al menos a él se le hacía más fácil de esa forma. Tony se dignó a erguirse con prepotencia en su asiento donde se encontraba agazapado. —¿Otra vez tarde, Barnes? — murmuró el profesor Pym, retirando sus anteojos de su rostro. El pelinegro sólo se encoge de hombros, desinteresado. —Adelante, pero no quiero que se repita en mi clase. — responde el viejo, quitándole el papel de permiso que entregaba el inspector para los alumnos que ingresaban con retraso.

Strange se voltea a observar a Stark, sonriéndole de medio lado con la malicia tintada en esa mueca. Tony sólo frunce el ceño, sintiendo como todo el puto mundo está atento a su propia reacción. Barnes pasa descaradamente al lado del lugar que comparte con Banner, sin observarle.

Y él, por su parte, hace lo mismo.

* * *

Barnes es bueno. _Oh, sí._ El muy maldito sabe jugar su propio juego. Tony lo sabe más que nadie, una desinteresada táctica que pone al público tenso y ansioso por sus movimientos. Un sucio truco. Tony podía jurar que el mayor lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Esa forma de prescindir de él cuando debería estar avergonzado, afectado, _algo._ Pero no, era todo lo contrario. Barnes ni siquiera tiene la decencia de mirarle, y él sabía que era por sólo una razón. Quería que él, Tony Stark, se rebajara a buscarlo.

Como si eso fuese posible.

—¿Y bien? — la fémina juguetea con su coleta bien hecha, rozando las yemas de sus dedos con cada hebra mandarina que se escurre entre ellos. En lo alto, el sol quema en aquel primer receso de la jornada escolar. Tony se encuentra de espaldas a la cancha, frente a la suave figura de Virginia Potts. Ella alza una de sus cejas, de manera inquisitiva. Tony sólo puede pensar en las bonitas pecas que adornan su redondo rostro. Ni siquiera le está prestando atención. Él está lo bastante concentrado en ver aquella pigmentación en la muchacha y en maldecir a los infelices que se encontraban atrás de él.

—¿Y bien qué? — pregunta rápidamente, relamiéndose los labios. —¿Sabías qu-

—¿Acaso tienen ocho años? Ve a hablarle, Tony — se queja Pepper. Tony mira hacia otro lado, evitando con ese simple gesto aquella conversación. Por supuesto que Virginia sabía que desviaría el tema o trataría de eludirlo. Lo conoce demasiado bien como para saber cuándo el Stark quería una cosa u otra. Era demasiado transparente, aunque lo negara incontables veces; Virginia podía ver a través de sus acciones y sus gestos; un dolor o una simple alegría dentro del adolescente.

—Pepper, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Eso es lo que justamente él quiere! — alza su voz frente a la terca mirada de ella. —No voy a rogarle a ese idiota.

—Te van a expulsar si no lo haces.

En eso Pepper tiene razón, lo admite. Pero su orgullo es demasiado grande como para hacer semejante acción. —No, lo que haría es que forzaría a Fury a cambiarme de persona. ¿Y sabes qué? Eso es lo que estoy esperando y es lo mejor para ambos. Todos contentos, felices. Ahora, regresemos al tema de tus lin-

—Sabes que eso no es verdad. — reitera ella, interrumpiendo su parloteo. Tony se gira, suspirando pesadamente. —Sabes que Fury no aceptará eso. Ambos sabemos que incluso te asignó a James a propósito. — Oh, su inteligente Potts. Era maravillosa. —Lo importante es que a ti no te expulsen. ¿Quieres que lo hagan? Pues no. De seguro James da por hecho que no te acercarás a él. De alguna u otra manera, le estás complaciendo. — Insegura de sus propias palabras, decide proseguir. Algunas veces odiaba las cosas que hacía por Tony. —Sabe que no te acercarás a él y por eso se encuentra tan tranquilo en su lugar. Está _ganando._

Virginia sabe que lo está manipulando al jugar con su ego. En su defensa, Tony siempre la orillaba a hacer esa clase de _cosas._ Nadie más lo haría y el de ojos miel era demasiado testarudo como para dar su brazo a torcer cuando claramente debería perder. Sin embargo, sus palabras parecen surtir efecto.

Tony se gira a ver como el grupito se encuentra despreocupado. El estúpido de Barnes incluso parece relajado. Pues bien. Un punto para Pepper, –aunque no era tonto, pues un genio como él sabía que su amiga sólo estaba haciendo un mal intento de manipulación con todo lo que le había dicho-, la muchacha podía tener razón.

La situación es tonta y lo sabe. Pero no quiere, en realidad, mirar todo aquel embrollo y drama mal hecho desde otra perspectiva. Tony niega lentamente, hasta que, rindiéndose a sus impulsos, –en serio, alguna vez debería parar-, alarga sus piernas bruscamente en dirección a ellos. Sus orbes perforan la figura imponente del mayor, obstinado. En cierto modo, no estaba cediendo. La disputa era otra.

¿Qué si Barnes esperaba que él se iba a conformar con su mal intento de _la ley del hielo_? Pues estaba equivocado, completamente jodido.

Sigue su caminata de manera altanera, en Tony ya se posan las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes. Como un mismo _déjà vu,_ Barnes parece ignorarlo mientras que el rubio del Capitán se endereza bruscamente, en defensa a su llegada. La escena se repite frente a sus ojos, se ve a sí mismo acercándose al mayor siendo el centro de atención de todos. Tony sabe lo que parece, sabe que llaman la atención sólo por interactuar. Algunos de sus compañeros de clase incluso, en los últimos días, le han preguntado cómo pudo haber estado tan tranquilo cuando habló con el delincuente de Barnes. La pregunta del millón, era más bien, _"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_ Ni él mismo lo tenía claro.

Los cuchicheos no se hacen esperar y Tony decide ignorar los comentarios imbéciles de los que están a su alrededor, incluyendo a los llamados de Rogers. Él mismo rueda los ojos, viéndolo y examinándolo. Barnes sigue vistiendo de _aquella_ manera, valiéndole una reverenda mierda su presencia. En serio, ¿Cuál es su maldito problema? Le exasperaba de forma negativa, cansadora y agotadora la actitud y postura de James. —Joder, que _pesado,_ Stark — Barton le habla, acercándose a ellos. Tony lo ignora. —En serio, déjalo en paz. Las prefiere pelirrojas.

Oh, había olvidado mencionarlo. Clint Barton era otro idiota que perseguía a Steve. _Punto para el Cap._

—Yo también, Barton, gracias por tu intervención. — responde con tranquilidad, enarcando una de sus cejas. Algo se remueve en Tony cuando James se aleja ligeramente ante su cercanía. Su boca se abre varias veces, sin lograr realmente decir algo. Él no lo mira, parece bastante obstinado a evitarlo de cualquier forma. Tal vez Strange tiene razón. El mayor es otro de los tantos que no soportan su presencia. Dios, en verdad, ¿Quién lo hacía? Relame sus labios, incapaz de admitir que no sabía qué decir, _otra vez_. No tiene palabras para él. ¿Qué podría decirle? _"Mira, tengo que hacer que pases Química para que no me expulsen. Así que sí, tienes ese control"_ admitirlo era entregarle un poder a James que no debe tener. Nadie debería. Ya está lo bastante limitado en su vida personal como para dejar que alguien controle una parte de él, por muy pequeña que fuese. Podían decirle exagerado, incluso burlarse de él. Pero se rehusaba a entregar una parte de sí mismo a alguien que lo odiara.

Joder, ya estaba divagando sobre temas que no venían al caso. —No hagamos esto más complicado de lo que debería, Barnes. Yo no vengo a hacer ninguna escena como la mayoría de tus amigos creen. — comenta despreocupadamente. James tiene sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros oscuros y la vista perdida en un lugar de su derecha. —Ambos sabemos que no nos llevamos bien, ni tampoco lo vamos a hacer. Necesitas mi ayuda, y… _y yo…_ — niega varias veces, retractándose de inmediato. Carajo, no. —Como sea, ya te lo dije; estamos jodidos. Así que… Hoy, en la 220, después de clases. Deja de ser una molestia en el culo y anda.

Sus últimas palabras suenan con mucho más resentimiento de lo que habría querido. Tony se voltea con intención de alejarse lo más rápido de allí, sin poder evitar enseñarle el dedo corazón a Steve Rogers que no ha podido callarse desde que se había encontrado con ellos. Por supuesto es consciente del enojo del capitán. De igual manera, quería provocarlo. De lo que no es consciente, sin embargo, es de la mirada que le dedica James cuando ya está lo bastante lejos como para ser una figura difusa para todos ellos, menos para él.

* * *

—Es todo por hoy. Recuerden traer terminado el proyecto para mañana, junto con el informe. — El timbre es el que resuena por sobre la voz de la profesora. Tony se encuentra perdido entre el paisaje y el cielo anaranjado, como en cada clase de la jornada de la tarde. Algo tenía con esos paisajes, una clase de manía o un tipo extraño gusto. Varias veces se ha encontrado absorto apreciando la textura de las nubes. Es, en cierta parte, una de las pocas cosas que logran mantener su mente tranquila, sin el insistente bullicio de sus agitados pensamientos.

Es por eso que Tony no se ha dado cuenta de que ha estado siendo llamado por Banner. No es hasta que Strange estrella su mano contra su frente, que espabila. —¿Qué? — pregunta, desorientado, percatándose de que ahora esos largos y finos dedos del raro acarician la aterciopelada piel canela de su rostro. Tony lo aparta de un solo manotazo mientras recibe una carcajada en respuesta a su acción. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué?

—Ha terminado la clase, Tony. — Banner está guardando sus cuadernos y los libros en su afeminado bolso. Stephen sólo sigue divirtiéndose, ajeno a ellos dos. Tony asiente sin mucho ánimo, distrayéndose en repetir las mismas acciones de su nerd favorito. Banner parece notarlo, porque inmediatamente sus cejas se contraen, en un gesto de preocupación. Algo se remueve dentro del nerd, también. Tony prefiere evitar mirar su rostro. —Tony.

—¿Sí, bonito?

El tono de voz que utiliza el castaño no pasa desapercibido por Banner. Incluso si nadie más puede notarlo. —¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué? ¿De qué? — inquiere Tony, levantándose del asiento. Con un par de apresurados movimientos, ya está cerrando su mochila. Stephen tironea de una de sus mejillas, con intenciones de fastidiarlo. Tony lo empuja, como era una respuesta usual en él.

Bruce, por su parte, los está mirando atentamente. Tony sólo se encoge de hombros, regresando su atención al cuatro ojos. —Bien, ¿Nos vamos?

—¿Y James? — Stephen se adelante a Bruce, robándole las palabras de su boca. Él, en cierta parte, siente que el poco tacto al mencionarlo de la manera en que lo hizo Strange afecta a Tony de alguna u otra manera. El castaño gira sobre sus talones, buscando por el cuarto a la persona, en movimientos exagerados. Tony se despide despreocupadamente de la profesora que ha dejado la sala, y responde: —No lo sé, ¿Lo ves por aquí?

La simpleza con la que lo suelta no es para nada concordante con el escándalo y efusividad con la que Tony hubiera respondido horas atrás. Banner lo nota y al parecer Strange también. Es demasiado obvio ese cambio de actitud en el muchacho de ojos color miel. —Vámonos. — insiste, encaminándose hacia la puerta. No se detiene hasta que la mano de Strange se lo impide. En serio, ¿Cómo alguien podía tener la mano tan grande? Tony se suelta del agarre con parsimonia. —¿Qué esperan? ¡Por favor!

—¿Qué vas a hacer? — inquiere Banner, jugueteando con los pliegues de su camisa que se escapan por debajo de su cárdigan. Tony rueda los ojos.

—Irme… irnos, no es algo tan difícil de comprender.

—Pero-

—Joder, que James no está. No vino a la clase, no va aparecerse. Debe estar robando o algo, qué se yo. Vendiendo drogas, no me importa. Luego hablaré con Fury, ¿Podemos irnos?

Sabe que sus palabras son infundadas. Tony lo tiene más que claro. Apenas conoce a James como para saber qué rayos estaba haciendo al no asistir a clases. Pero es lo único que puede decir en defensa propia a los demás y a sí mismo. No quiere involucrarse más, como ya había mencionado antes, con alguien del grupito de Steve. Ni siquiera con Barton o Wilson, mucho menos con Barnes. No tenía interés en hacerlo. Era mejor así. La convivencia, por ejemplo, con el Capitán jamás había sido buena, mucho menos en los primeros cursos. Todo siempre terminaba en pelea o en alguna humillación que él no estaba dispuesto a _volver_ a soportar, como _aquella_ vez. Había sido la burla de la escuela en su momento. Por culpa de ellos. Y la historia no se volvería a repetir. No cuando había sido traicionado de esa manera, no cuando Tony había sido centro de burlas. No cuando puede impedirlo. Relame sus labios, mirándolos en cierta manera, suplicante.

—No hay caso, vámonos.

Al final, Banner y Strange parecen rendirse y los tres retoman su camino fuera de la sala 220. Tony se los agradece en secreto, antes de detenerse abruptamente por el camino. —Banner, eh, ¡Oye! — gritonea, haciendo a los dos muchachos parar. Bruce inclina su cabeza, dubitativo.

—¿La profesora dijo algo sobre el proyecto?

—Sí… mañana debe estar terminado. — comenta el pelinegro. El más alto, -Stephen-, agrega: —Con el informe.

Tony se ha dejado el _bosquejo_ –por decirlo de una manera- del informe. —Ya vuelvo. Adelántense. — inquiere, antes de voltear en dirección a la sala de clases. Se había olvidado rotundamente de eso. Inconscientemente, Tony se detiene justo debajo del umbral de la puerta. Una extraña sensación se cuela en él cuando ve el salón vacío, sin ningún alma en ella. El silencio que reina en él es algo que no le gusta. Nunca le ha gustado. El silencio en un lugar vacío le recuerda a su hogar, la casa en donde vive sin nadie más que el anciano de Jarvis. Niega reiteradas veces, encaminándose hacia el final de sala. En aquel sitio donde comparte asiento con Banner. Los pupitres están ordenados en pareja. Una fila hacia el lado izquierdo, dando a la ventana, otra al medio y la otra al otro extremo. Bruce y él se encuentran asignados a los penúltimos asientos de la fila de la ventana.

Steve y su amigo, en el último asiento de la fila de al centro.

No sabe por qué lo ha mencionado o por qué había dirigido su mirada hacia esos pupitres. No es más que un movimiento involuntario, piensa, un simple gesto que no tiene algún tipo de trasfondo profundo o algo por el estilo. Es, al fin de cuentas, una manía vacía en alguien como él. Sus manos viajan hasta debajo de la mesa, encontrándose con la carpeta en donde varios archivos residen dentro de ella. Sus dedos aprietan férreamente el objeto, pegándolo a su pecho. Sin poder quitar o remover sus ojos del lugar donde antes él era la persona que ocupaba ese espacio. Donde antes _ése_ era su lugar, en años anteriores.

Tony sabe que son recuerdos tormentosos o estúpidos de los que prefiere evitar hablar, muchas gracias. Recuerdos que lo llevan a un punto de no retorno del que huye.

No lo escucha llegar, sin embargo. Su cuerpo se recarga en el marco de la puerta, con el eco de los sentimientos del otro en él, removiendo parte de su animal. El peso de sus extremidades apoyadas sobre su amplio pecho. La capucha resbala de su cabeza, y no es hasta que una de sus botas golpea sin querer la pierna de una de las primeras mesas, en que James tiene toda la atención de Tony sobre él. No dice nada ante la fugaz expresión de sorpresa que cruza el inmaculado rostro del Stark.

James siente, ve, escucha y huele la barrera que Anthony pone frente a su llegada. Puede sentir incluso como los músculos ajenos se tensan y como el olor se transforma en uno más cargante y agobiante. Y, aun así, eso no le quita lo agradable que es a su olfato. James ve a Tony quedársele mirando intensamente, sus labios se entreabren para decir algo, pero en seguida se arrepiente, guardando silencio.

Tony no sabe cuán difícil es para James estar cerca de él.

Escucharlo, verlo, sentirlo, _olerlo._ No está para nada de acuerdo. Ni siquiera lo había premeditado para llegar a ese punto. A James no le caía bien Stark, no le caía bien y aun así _esa_ parte lo reclamaba. Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo era que había confundido ese aroma a miel y a avellanas con la fresca fragancia a menta de Natasha.

Después de todo, no quería pensarlo.

James comienza a caminar lentamente hacia Tony, sin prisa y con cautela. Tony no puede despegar su vista de él. No porque sus movimientos sean hipnotizantes cual animal depredador. No, claro que no. Es simple y llano orgullo. Parte de su ego jugando en esos segundos. No es que se sienta ansioso frente a la calma con la que se mueve James _el chico malo_ Barnes, o que se viera embelesado por ello. Se le antoja estúpido el sólo pensarlo.

De hecho, la realidad era que se estaba estresando.

—Barnes. — decide reclamar, sin recibir respuesta. Nunca habían hablado antes, jamás habían intercambiado más de dos palabras. Era difícil. ¿Qué diablos debía decir? ¿Cómo diablos debía actuar? Tony cree conocer todo. Tanto que el no saber cómo proceder allí, en esos mismos instantes, le desconcierta en demasía. Ambos son para el otro un desconocido en el que no confiaban. —Hasta que aparece el diablo. — bromea, para sí, ignorando la tensión que se forma al menos por su parte. Aprieta más la carpeta contra su pecho, aferrando sus dedos a ella como un anclaje a la tranquilidad que pretendía aparentar.

No, definitivamente no estaba nervioso. Era Tony Stark, por favor.

James se detiene justo cuando Tony cree que lo va a empujar con su cuerpo. Pero aquello no ocurre y él sólo puede elevar su rostro por la diferencia de altura. Tony hace muecas con su rostro. —¿No tienes lengua o qué?

—Stark. — Su apellido jamás había sonado tan raro en alguien. Había olvidado que James, al parecer, tenía un origen ruso que no le quitaba los estragos de su acento. Algo se remueve dentro de él, justo al medio de su pecho. Es una presión. De la que está tan bien acostumbrado. Tony decide ignorarla. —Yo ya me iba. — contesta, por mero capricho de darse un gusto en el día. Tony alza sus cejas en un gesto de recalcar lo obvio. Aun así, su cuerpo no puede moverse, aunque quisiera. James puede saberlo, su figura cubre gran parte del camino a la salida de la sala.

Sabe las intenciones del menor por hacerse de rogar. Es demasiado obvio.

—Si quieres, puedes moverte, no sé, del camino. — no recibe respuesta. —Barnes.

—No. — contesta el mayor, sin sonar demandante. Aunque quisiera hacerlo. Tony entrecierra sus ojos por unos segundos, sin amedrentarse por el aspecto y la reputación de James. No le tenía miedo, para nada. Sus manos sueltan la carpeta, dejándola caer en una mesa. Su diestra se posa en sus propias caderas. —¿No qué?

Sabía que lo estaba haciendo más difícil. Pero, ¿Qué se podía esperar de alguien como él? Un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal cuando por fin el idiota de Barnes conecta su mirada con la suya. Aún no puede creer que ese color de ojos existiera. Son tan fríos, grises y azules que inmediatamente puede verse reflejado en ellos. Como si fueran traslúcidos, un espejo, nieve. Blanco, frío, mucho frío. Invierno. _Hielo._ Es todo lo que se le viene a la mente cuando puede reparar en ello. Aún no sabe cómo puede sostenerle semejante mirada.

Oh, verdad. Porque no le afecta. Claro. Cierto.

—No puedes irte.

—¿Por qué no? — Vamos, que lo dijera. Quería oírlo.

—Necesito tu ayuda. Te necesito.

En realidad, no. Tony se equivoca. No debió haberlo oído.

No cuando sus palabras le hacen sentir extraño.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se dedican a leerlo, de verdad. Sobretodo a quiénes dejan un comentario. En serio. Es un catalizador. Ojalá que les haya gustado el capítulo. Estoy practicando con mi forma de escribir, _so..._ Bueno, un tema aparte, se me había olvidado aclarar algunas cosas antes respecto al fic, así que vamos por ello:_

 **o-** El fic no va a ser largo, a penas va a tener 3 o, si es que se alarga, 5 capítulos. Tengo pensado un proyecto más grande para estos dos, así que, el fic sólo lo hice pensando en hacer un one-shot para quitarme el gustito sobre la temática. Pero, viendo que va más lento que yo caminando a la universidad, tendrá más capítulos. Espero que no se me salga de las manos. (?)

 **o-** El fic está ambientado en el 2005. ¿Por qué? La inspiración por hacerlo se me vino cuando vi "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang" de Robert Downey Jr. Me gustó mucho la película, sobretodo el personaje de Robert. Eso provocó en mí el gusto por esos años. Ya saben, todas esas películas americanas desde del 2000 al 2010. ¿A quién no le gusta "¿Y dónde están las rubias?"? Así que, esa es la razón.

 **o-** Respecto a la historia: Está ambientado en una pequeña escuela de un pueblo ficticio, del que aún yo no le pongo nombre, porque, sinceramente, no se me ocurre alguno. Howard y María viven en la NY, básicamente porque el trabajo de Howard así lo amerita. Así que Tony vive con el viejo de Jarvis y algunos que otros criados. Apenas ve a su madre una vez al mes. La fecha en la que se encuentran es Junio del año 2005. Pues, porque pronto saldrán referencias de películas o álbumes de música que se estrenaron ese año, así que hay que tenerlo claro.

 **o-** La sala fija del curso de Tony es la sala 220, que se encuentra en el segundo piso. La sala 118 (que es la que ha aparecido) es donde hacen el taller por las tardes. Están en el último curso de preparatoria. No sé como será en otros países. Pero es el curso -aquí el cuarto año- cuando se gradúan y están por entrar a la universidad. Tony es el menor de todos, tiene 17. Barnes, 19 por repetir un año. Los demás tienen entre 18 y 17 -que están por cumplir 18-.

 **o-** El instituto al ser tan pequeño, casi todos se conocen -de nombre, superficialmente- por eso es que cuando ven a un grupo de personas interactuar con otro grupo con el que se llevan mal, ocurre un escándalo o cuchicheos o hablar sobre ese hecho como un cotilleo jugoso. Sobretodo porque la vida allí no es demasiado entretenida. Y es bastante concurrido -no todos- por los adolescentes hacer eso. Uno más que otros.

 **o-** [Yo igual iba de metiche en la escuela, pero no divulgaba nada, so. (?)]

 _Muchas gracias._

 _-Lyrock._


	3. III He said If you dare, come a little

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

 **III. He said, "if you dare come a little closer"**

Tony ya no se atreve a mantener su mirada en él. No cuando las palabras de James vuelven a resonar en el silencio del salón, insistiendo, como una mala broma. ¿Pretendía burlarse de él? —Necesito tu ayuda _,_ Stark. _A ti,_ por complet-

—Sí, ya. Entendí. — _Por favor no sigas._ En realidad, no quiere saber las razones del por qué se les hacen tan extrañas sus palabras. Tony no quiere admitirlo. Es por eso que su postura se destensa y en su rostro se cincela una sonrisa cínica y arrogante. —Es obvio que me necesitas. ¿Quién no? Ya sabes, tus calificaciones son espantosas. ¿No tienes tiempo para estudiar mientras, no sé, no estás haciendo nada de esas cosas que hacen los _"bad boy"_ en su tiempo libre? — las manos de Tony se mueven, incesantes, inquietas. Él mismo se aleja del mayor cuando comienza a hablar apresuradamente, desviando su mirada a todas partes menos a Barnes.

Tony de pronto siente la imperiosa necesidad de estar lo más alejado del mayor.

James puede ver la marcada distancia que Anthony pone entre ellos. Su mandíbula se tensa, incómodo. Ninguno de los dos dice algo en los siguientes segundos. Ninguno de los dos hace algún movimiento. Tony no tiene ni idea de cómo proceder. Además de que, -obviamente, como ya lo ha mencionado varias veces- nunca se ha relacionado con Barnes, tampoco tenía puta idea de cómo ser un tutor. Digamos, un _buen_ tutor. Sus ojos miel se mueven, desesperado, buscando por la sala alguna distracción.

¿Y ahora qué?

—Dios, en serio. Tienes que parar de mirarme de _esa_ forma. — Se atreve a decirle. En ello se le escapa un balbuceo, pero jamás lo admitiría. Por dios, _balbucear_ era de ridículos que no tenían confianza en sí mismos, Tony Stark era todo lo contrario. Ve a James restregar el dorso de una de sus manos contra su nariz. Tony enarca una ceja al ser ignorado de esa forma. —Y tienes que empezar a hablar, Barnes. Creo que es lo básico en, no sé, una conversación.

James regresa sus ojos a él. —Bien.

 _Idiota._ James lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Tony decide avanzar el par de pasos que había retrocedido. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta que, frente a sus movimientos, James ha apretado sutilmente su nariz, presionando sus fosas nasales. Tony siente el rechazo como una ínfima daga, muy pequeña, casi inexistente, que se clava en su pecho. Es, más que nada, un rechazo que apunta a lo repugnante que puede ser su presencia hacia Barnes. Y aunque no le importara, -salvo que sí le causaba una mínima confusión, porque él no olía mal, en serio. Era muy precavido con su cuidado personal-, en cierto modo, lo hacía sentir un poco… _mal._ Muy leve, cabe aclarar. Él no se veía afectado por la mayoría de las cosas, porque era el maldito Tony _el hombre de hierro_ Stark, por dios.

Tony rueda los ojos y frunce sus labios, tomando la carpeta. —Vamos progresando. — comenta, susurra, en burla y en sarcasmo. Él se da la media vuelta, dándole la espalda al idiota ese. —Entonces… el examen final, ¿Cuándo es? — suelta, con un tono de voz mecánico. Tony comienza a sentirse realmente incómodo con la situación. Demasiado _aparte_ , demasiado forzoso. Sus palabras no fluyen como usualmente lo hacían cada vez que conversaba con alguien, no corren, no se diluyen ni se resbalan suavemente por su boca como una tonta metáfora. Apenas y puede insultarle. La mayoría de las veces siempre tiene algo que decir, o algo con lo que improvisar.

Con Barnes no.

Con él, hasta el momento, no ha podido.

Tony sabe las razones, o al menos cree conocer dos hasta el momento. Aunque él no sea una de esas personas que se dejan influenciar por los rumores que corren por la escuela sobre alguien, –porque sabe que se siente ser el nombre del que todos hablan-, estúpidamente, es por la reputación de Barnes. Por lo que dicen de él, por cómo se viste, habla, actúa o responde. Porque lo han visto en una pandilla, vendiendo fuera de un bar, peleándose fuera de un bar, golpeando, bebiendo, fumando, drogándose. Sí, sí, toda esa bola de mierda que hablan los demás, -que sabe que pueden ser exageraciones y mentiras de quinceañeras-, le afectan. En él hay prejuicios, ¿Tonto, no?

Pero no lo puede evitar.

¿Cómo puede competir contra eso? En serio, era relacionarse con el maldito delincuente de la escuela. El malote, el malo, malito. Aunque él también tenía una imagen fabulosa, una cierta reputación y todas esas tonterías, no infundía aquel miedo que Barnes sí. ¡En serio, en parte, apestaba! Aunque fuese popular y bastante solicitado, cuando lo ponían al lado de ese o de Steve era mucho menos que Bruce. Y no era por insultar a su amigo o algo –porque lo quiere, mucho, besos para su bonito-, pero eran demasiado evidente esas… diferencias entre grupitos.

Tony comienza a inspeccionar los archivos dentro de la dichosa carpeta, distraído. Y James aprovecha por ocultar parte de su rostro y cabeza con la capucha que antes lo cubría, sus ojos posados en las ventanas que mostraban el atardecer. —El examen es en Agosto. Dos meses, más o menos. ¿Con eso tienes suficiente, Stark?

—Ajá, ajá… — molesto, susurra: — Sí, genio. — Tony relame sus labios. Barnes puede _escuchar_ perfectamente ese movimiento. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensa, tratando de evitarlo. _Mierda._ —Todavía quedan dos evaluaciones y por lo que vi, aun así, con tus notas no logras eximirte. Dios, Barnes. Carajo. ¿Tendré que estudiar contigo dos meses? — bufa. James está apretando sus dientes con fuerza, mientras sus puños aprietan sus vaqueros, ansioso.

Tony, por su parte, se encuentra empecinado en sus quejas, sin siquiera notar los leves temblores que sufre el cuerpo del mayor. —E incluso más, puesto que tenemos que empezar pronto… joder. Esto va a ser un maldito martirio. ¡Pobre de mí!

El mayor sólo puede sonreír agriamente, sintiendo como su vista comienza a desenfocarse lentamente. Si tan sólo Tony lo _supiera_. Es, cuando siente que va a comenzar a salivar, que James decide actuar lo más rápido posible para _aplacarlo_ , irguiéndose y evitando su figura. No puede siquiera observarle. Sus sentidos se encuentran demasiado sensibles como para hacerlo. James no lo soporta, no soporta que precisamente sea Stark quien, entre todos, después de sus esfuerzos por no perder parte del raciocinio que había logrado recuperar luego de todo aquel año perdido, sea capaz de… —Eres insoportable, ¿Lo sabías?

Tony siente la acidez de las palabras del mayor. —Bien, estamos avanzando más rápido de lo que pensé. Ya vamos entendiéndonos — sonríe, arrogante, deslizando la hoja que contenía el informe mal hecho. —Pero puedo ser peor, _¿Lo sabías?_ — se interrumpe, volteándolo a ver. Para su ligero desconcierto, el de cabellos largos le corresponde la mirada de inmediato. Hay un extraño brillo en esos dos luceros, aun así, prosigue: —Oh, oh. Claro que no. Porque no sabes una mierda, Barnes.

Y, aun así, a pesar de sus palabras, no hubo tensión. Bueno, salvo que gran parte de su cuerpo se encontrara agarrotado y rígido, Tony quería pensar que era por la incomodidad que le brindaba la nueva suavidad en la mirada del otro, haciéndolo sentir pequeño y avergonzado. Barnes lo miraba de una forma ridícula, casi ofensiva. Destellando _"ternura",_ ¿Qué mierda?, ¿Acaso lo estaba jodiendo? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¡Lo había insultado, por dios! ¡En respuesta a su estúpido comentario! No debería burlarse de Tony Stark de esa manera.

Barnes era un tipo raro.

Agita su mano junto la hoja del informe, pretendiendo no darse cuenta de que el rostro le estaba quemando. Muy poco, en todo caso. Tony aclara su garganta, consternado. —¿Hiciste el proyecto?

—¿Qué proyecto?

Tony frunce el ceño. —El que es para mañana. Biología… ¿No te suena? Se entrega con un informe a primera hora.

James no contesta de inmediato, pero sí lo ve sacudir sus ropas apresuradamente, antes de responder. Tony alcanza a ver como el hombre junta sus manos, enterrando sus uñas en una de ellas. —No tenía idea.

Él, enarca una ceja, dejándolo pasar. Rueda sus ojos. —Estás peor de lo que pensé. — se encoge de hombros. —Escúchame, esto no nos va a convertir en amigos, ¿Está claro? Iremos a la biblioteca, de igual forma tampoco lo he terminado. Sígueme antes de que me arrepienta.

Tony pasa por delante de él, apartándolo con su mano. Algo le produce alejar su extremidad de inmediato, causándole un pequeño temor frente a _eso_. No sabe por qué, pero no ahonda mucho en ello cuando recuerda que sus amigos estarían esperando por él. Tony siente que sólo fue parte de su imaginación, sin importancia.

Tony se equivoca por completo.

* * *

El camino por los pasillos es silencioso, demasiado. Tony de vez en cuando se gira para ver si el mayor aún se encuentra con él. Grande es su sorpresa cuando ve la figura del ' _bad boy'_ caminando atrás. Barnes es demasiado sigiloso. Apenas y puede escuchar sus pisadas. Es más raro de lo que había imaginado. Incluso, se le hace difícil de creer que tiene al _malote_ de la escuela atrás de él, siguiendo sus órdenes. La gente, -que nunca se calla-, hablaría más de lo que ya lo hace, y aunque no le importa, -porque mantiene una elevada distancia con el mayor por mera inconsciencia, en serio-, es inquietante.

O tan sólo estaba divagando mucho. Porque Tony no puede soportar el silencio. O el estar con él. O las dos cosas. Sí, definitivamente eran las dos cosas.

Tony agradece cuando llegan a la entrada principal. Si gira nuevamente, encontrándose con que Barnes está apoyado un poco más lejos, en una pared, esperando por él. ¿Es imbécil o se hace? No sabía que lo iría a seguir ciegamente, Barnes era un idiota al no irse directamente a la biblioteca.

 _Curioso._

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevan para hacer una mueca, antes de que unos brazos rodeen sus hombros cariñosamente. —Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí. — escucha a susurrar a Strange en su oído, y antes de que alguien más los llegue a ver, lo empuja con un fuerte codazo en las costillas. En la entrada ya no hay muchos alumnos, Tony lo sabe, pero aun así eso no le quita la preocupación que siente si es que alguien los viese de _esa forma_.

Banner se acerca a ambos lentamente, sonriendo por los quejidos de dolor del más alto. —Tony. — lo llama él. El castaño le entrega toda su atención, deteniéndose con los golpes al estúpido de Stephen que se carcajea y se queja de igual forma. Inmediatamente Tony le sonríe al cuatro ojos. —Brucie.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? — pregunta Banner, de manera tranquila. El nerd apenas había reparado en la presencia del mayor de todos a lo lejos. No es hasta que el más alto de ambos, -sí, el jodido Strange-, apunta desvergonzadamente a Barnes. ¡Qué alguien lo mate, en serio! — _Eso_ , eso fue lo que le tomó tanto. ¿No, Anthony?

Tony impulsivamente bajó de un fuerte manotazo el dedo extendido. —¡Hey! — exclama Strange, llevándose su dedo hasta su propia boca en un gesto infantil. Tony rueda los ojos. Si hubiera sabido desde un principio que Strange no era para nada el muchacho serio que conoció hace un año atrás en el primer día de clases, jamás se le habría acercado.

—¿Te puedes dejar de joder?

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Acaso ustede-

—Cállate. — increpa de inmediato el castaño. Se cruza de brazos, rápidamente. —Has estado jodiéndome todo el día, Strange. Sólo cállate. Y con respecto a _ese,_ vino a mí suplicándome porque le enseñara. Ya saben, rogándome y arrastrándose por el suelo. Tuve que evitar que siguiera haciendo el ridículo, en serio, no podía detenerlo.

—¡Sí, claro! — la risa de Stephen sólo logró incrementar la molestia en el castaño. —¡Eres un maldito mentiroso, Stark!

Bruce niega un par de veces, escuchando la pelea de ambos adolescentes. Inevitablemente sus ojos chocolates se mueven hacia donde se encuentra James. El muchacho los está mirando, desde la lejanía. Banner siente la necesidad de saludarlo. Aunque se vería raro que un muchacho como lo era él –el nerd de la clase-, saludara a semejante personaje. Banner sonríe cálidamente, sin esperar nada a cambio. En lugar de eso, su atención se regresa a sus amigos. Tony se encuentra gritando junto a Strange, mofándose de la situación que en minutos atrás lo había tenido muy desanimado.

El cambio de humor en Tony, piensa él, es bastante notorio.

—¡Bruce, por favor! Dime que no le vas a creer ¿Cierto?, ¡Por favor!

El más bajo se encoge de hombros, tironeando a Strange desde su bufanda roja. Tony sonríe triunfante frente a la intervención de Banner al detener al idiota de Stephen. —¿Ves? El cuatro ojos está conmigo.

—No, Tony. — aclara Banner, arrastrando al más alto que vuelve a reír frente a la expresión de incredulidad del Stark. Ambos caminando hacia fuera de los dominios del instituto. — Ahora, nosotros debemos irnos. Tenemos deberes por hacer.

—¿Cómo es eso de que se van? ¡No me digan que me van a dejar solo!

Tony debió haberse callado en ese minuto. Debió haber cerrado su boquita. Ya que, en ese mismo instante, Bruce se volteó a verlo, sonriendo de una forma que nunca había visto en el bonito de Banner. Tony niega varias veces, anticipándose a las palabras del de lentes. Sin embargo, estas llegan de manera inminente.

—No estás solo.

Y Tony puede jurar por la virgen santa, –aunque él no sea demasiado religioso-, que Bruce se lo dijo con la misma malicia de Strange. Incluso mucho peor. Porque con una mirada sugestiva, los ojos chocolatosos del nerd se desviaron a una figura atrás de él.

Tony sabía que señalaba al maldito de Barnes y, de tan sólo pensar en _ese_ , un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo por completo.

* * *

Al principio había creído que iba a ser más agotador el estar a solas con el imbécil de Barnes. Incluso, había pensado que el mayor era un estúpido. En serio, sus calificaciones le habían causado una leve taquicardia de lo espantosas que eran. Sin embargo, para su gran sorpresa, había sido todo lo contrario.

Si bien no tenían ningún tema de conversación y el ambiente no era el mejor de todos entre ellos dos –porque el otro seguía siendo una molestia en el culo, aunque un poco menos, y él, bueno, seguía siendo Tony-, las dos horas que estuvieron trabajando en el proyecto y el informe, fueron productivas. Barnes podía ser un chico difícil y toda esa mierda, pero aprendía bastante rápido. Los ejercicios que le había hecho como un mini-diagnóstico –nada tenía que ver que quería burlarse de él, porque Tony era un maldito profesional-, los había completado correctamente. Al menos la mayoría. Después de que le repitiera un par de fórmulas para aprendérselas y saber cuál usar en cada ejercicio, Barnes había resuelto todas correctamente, sin ninguna equivocación.

Esto, en cierta parte, le había llamado la atención. Barnes no era tonto.

Incluso podría apostar que, si el muy idiota estudiara de verdad y le dedicara tiempo a ello, podría estar dentro de los tres primeros lugares del curso. Las tres primeras personas que tenían mejores calificaciones. Aunque claro, jamás podría quitarlo a él del primer lugar ni a Banner del segundo, quizás sí podría hacerlo con el puesto del Capitán, el que ocupaba el tercer lugar. Y no era que lo estaba adulando, para nada, él jamás daba alguna clase de halagos a cualquiera. Sólo era que Barnes tenía ciertas habilidades, sí, lo admitía, y eso podría llevar a destronar al rubio de su amigo. De hecho, si lo pensaba de esa forma, sería demasiado hilarante si ocurría aquello. Tony podría ayudarle a lograrlo, en serio. Sólo por venganza a Rogers por haberle arrebatado a su querida _señorita_ Potts el tercer lugar.

A Tony le encantaría verlo. En parte, porque le agradaba –muy poco-, ver el mundo arder. Sobretodo, si eso tenía que ver con cierto rubio. Infantil, ¿No?

De todos modos, sería divertido. La expresión de Steve Rogers sería legendaria cuando, en el acto final de cada año, llamaran al escenario a cada uno de ellos, menos a él. En su lugar, subiría a buscar su premio el delincuente de Barnes. A cualquiera se le caería la boca de la impresión. Incluso él se sorprendería si aquello ocurriese. Ya casi podía escuchar a las chicas, -Janet y a Pepper-, parlotear sobre aquel hecho. _"Avispa"_ –por cómo habían decidido llamar a Janet después de que en primer año la muchacha sufriera un furioso ataque por una avalancha de abejas y avispas por un accidente con la miel y otras cosas en el patio-, podría apostar que gritaría de la impresión, llamando la atención de todos en la ceremonia. Pepper trataría de bajar el perfil de igual forma, y bueno, los demás, sólo se cagarían encima.

Oh, pagaría por semejante espectáculo. ¡Pagaría millones!

Como sea, volviendo al tema principal de las habilidades del _rebelde sin causa_ de Barnes, el hecho era curioso. Si se le facilitaba tanto los ejercicios y los deberes, ¿Por qué tenía semejantes calificaciones? No era que le importara, porque si uno pensaba lógicamente, podría deberse a la falta de interés y a la inasistencia a clases. Aun así, ¿Por qué? Fácilmente podría estudiar solo sin la necesidad de un tutor que estuviese con él para ayudarle. ¿Era la falta de atención que podía tener? Si así fuese, Tony lo habría mandado a la mierda apenas habían comenzado a estudiar, pero no era así.

En realidad, no tenía ni idea del por qué Barnes era de esa forma.

Tony lo había conocido en primer año, cuando éste iba en segundo. Más que conocido, había escuchado de él. Era el alumno más destacado de aquel curso, si bien tenía esa pequeña aura igual de _"chico malo"_ , seguía teniendo el puesto número uno del curso al que pertenecía. Participaba en todas las actividades extracurriculares –la mayoría de deportes- junto con Rogers y otros amigos que tenía. Dios, hasta su popularidad y actitud con las chicas era distinta. Aunque si bien ahora seguía siendo bastante "solicitado" por las féminas del instituto, Barnes tenía esa actitud… ya saben, picante, extrovertida. De _rompecorazones._

¿Qué había pasado? El cambio en él a mitad de tercero –cuando Tony iba en segundo-, fue abrupto. Dios, era como ver a una persona diferente. Junto a ello, no se tardaron en llegar hasta su clase los rumores de que estaba relacionado con la mafia rusa –por tener origen ruso- y toda esa mierda ridícula –que Rogers desmintió un centenar de veces incluso a gritos, y que aun así hasta ahora persisten-.

Junto a eso, se le sumó a que el idiota llegaba golpeado a clases, con el rostro moreteado y la nariz sangrando. Poco a poco se comenzó a ganar esa clase de reputación, hasta que o Barnes simplemente faltaba al instituto, estaba en la oficina del director o en detención.

Hasta que, llegado el 2004, el año en que el curso de Barnes se graduaba; él desapareció. Faltó todo el año. Nadie sabía nada de él, y Rogers jamás abría la boca para hablar de James salvo cuando lo tenía que defender.

Ahora, 2005, James _el jodido_ Barnes, volvía a reintegrarse a la escuela, nada más y nada menos que en su mismo curso.

En defensa propia, todo esto Tony lo sabía por las charlas incesantes de Avispa, por si acaso. En serio que esa chica no se callaba, era peor que Strange. ¡No había modo de hacerlo! Además de que Janet tuviera un cierto _amor platónico_ por el jodido Barnes y el idiota del Capitán, no ayudaba mucho. Para pesar de Tony, terminaba por enterarse de cada chisme por parte de ella. Y eso, aunque en cierta parte, debería de agradarle o causarle gracia, no lo hacía. Eso le provocaba pensar que –en su tiempo- todos hablaron de él de la misma manera en que lo hacía Janet. Aunque supiera que ella jamás lo había hecho; aquello no quitaba que los demás sí. Sobretodo, cuando su situación había sido… más o menos, peor. Básicamente porque había sido _real._ A diferencia de cada estupidez que hablaban de Barnes que fácilmente alguien más podía inventar. O no. No lo sabía.

Tampoco quería descubrirlo.

Jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza preguntarle a Barnes. En cierta parte, porque, ¿Qué pasaba si todos cuentos y chismes fueran real? Él se cagaría de miedo, aunque no lo admitiera, al menos no delante de él. Si supone que debería pensar un: _"No me importa. Lo que dicen los demás sobre alguien no lo definen como persona"_ como le había dicho Bruce un día en que lo encontró agazapado en un rincón de su cuarto, solo y temblando, murmurando de que él no podía _soportarlo_ más.

Entonces, ¿Por qué en estos momentos no podía? ¿Por qué no podía convencerse de qué no era su asunto? ¿Por qué? Si a Anthony Stark no le importaba ni siquiera la mitad de las cosas del día a día. Si a Anthony Stark sólo le importaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor y de nadie más. Nadie más que él. ¿Por qué, entonces, no podía evitar semejantes pensamientos?

Joder.

De todos modos, no quería seguir pensando en ello, ni en nada más, en realidad.

—Es todo por hoy. — pronuncia Tony, observando la hora en su costoso reloj que le había obsequiado Howard. El único regalo que le había dado durante toda su adolescencia. Si bien no debería usarlo por honor a su orgullo y a su rencor; la mierda esta era bonita. Las manijas del reloj apuntaban a las 18:15 de la tarde. Bien, les había sobrado tiempo. El instituto cierra a las 19:30 pm, y Tony había pensado que se quedarían hasta esa hora, o quizás más. Pero no, ¡Incluso habían terminado ambos proyectos y ambos informes!

Era un tiempo récord.

Barnes, quien se había mantenido en silencio, lo observa fijamente. —¿Es todo? ¿Ya terminamos, Stark?

Tony hizo una mueca. —Por hoy, sí. Hasta aquí se termina el martirio, mapache.

—¿Qué hay sobre la tutoría? — James pregunta, recogiendo todas sus pertenencias que están sobre la mesa de estudio. Tony, sin saber la razón, ve en él algo que no logra descifrar. Esa _cosa_ que existe en Barnes, y que le hace sentirse raro. Quizás no era nada, piensa Tony, quizás sólo era simple incomodidad. El castaño evita mirarlo, inclinándose a guardar los archivos en su carpeta.

Barnes, por otra parte, hunde sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera negra, rasguñando sus propios dedos, intentando sonar lo más calmado posible. —¿Stark?

—Mira, estoy obligado de cualquier parte hacer que pases Química, así que yo sí o sí tengo la _"disposición"_ de ayudarte. — Tony eleva uno de sus dedos, aludiendo a las comillas. —Pero eso no significa que te estaré buscando por todo el instituto para que vengas a estudiar. ¿Entiendes? Así que, es eso. Si lo aceptas, te veo todas las tardes después de clases, acá en la biblioteca. Sé que los días miércoles y jueves tenemos talleres y/o electivos, así que después coordinamos esos días. ¿Quedó claro?

Sin saberlo, su voz pierde lentamente ánimo y fuerza. Tony se encuentra demasiado distraído, la pregunta rondando su cabeza. Se obliga a mirar al mayor para no parecer… inferior. Cuando lo ve, no puede evitar que su mente formule un: _"¿Qué te sucedió?" "¿Por qué te desapareciste todo el año pasado?"_ Son las mismas preguntas que cualquiera le preguntaría a Barnes, lo sabe. Las personas son demasiado curiosas, es parte de la naturaleza humana. Tony, obviamente, no es la excepción. Pero no quiera preguntarle, porque sabe que dentro de las respuestas que podría darle el jodido de Barnes, todas caen en algo negativo. Incluso, podría reaccionar de mala manera y su _interacción_ junto a él podría ser peor; verdaderamente insoportable.

Además, él no debería estar preguntándose estupideces que no le interesan ni le preocupan.

Todo es culpa de Bruce con sus sonrisas y miradas extrañas. Maldito cuatro ojos. —¿Qué te parece? — pregunta, observando su alrededor. Son los únicos dentro la biblioteca, al parecer. Exceptuando a la vieja que estaba a cargo de la biblioteca, claro. De otro modo ya les habría advertido de que se iba a retirar y que tenía que cerrar.

—Sí… estoy de acuerdo. — pronuncia James, alternando su mirada entre la figura del menor y la puerta, dispuesto a huir de allí lo más pronto posible. Tony si se percata de aquella urgencia, no dice ni reclama nada.

El castaño asiente, pausadamente. —Bien.

—Bien.

Un silencio se instaura entre ellos dos, y antes de que Tony dijera algo más, Barnes cruzó el pasillo bruscamente, provocando que se tambaleara ligeramente. Tony frunce el ceño rápidamente, molesto. Fue muy tonto pensar que aquellas dos horas iban a cambiar un poco la indiferencia del mayor. Dispuesto a encararle, Tony caminó lo más rápido que pudo. Vio en la puerta a James, hablando con alguien. Antes de que el de cabellos largos desapareciera de su vista, éste se gira a mirarle, con ese par –oh, dios- de ojos. Inmediatamente la mirada de Tony se desvía hasta la boca de James.

 _"Hasta mañana"_

Puede leerlo en sus labios.

Incluso Tony jura escuchar la voz rasposa de James a su lado, como si se lo hubiese dicho en el oído. Justo como lo había hecho Strange hacía horas atrás. Aunque claro, sólo es parte de su imaginación, porque James se encuentra lo bastante lejos como para haberlo escuchado y ya ha desaparecido fuera de la biblioteca.

Tony sigue frunciendo su ceño, mientras lleva una de sus manos hasta su rostro. No quiere pensar qué rayos fue eso. Había algo feroz en su mirada, que... no. Pasar mucho tiempo con ese delincuente le estaba atrofiando la cabeza. Eso era, no había nada más bajo eso. Estaba clarísimo.

—Adiós, Ronda.

Se despide soberbio, aún con el rostro totalmente enrojecido. Sus manos empujan con fuerza desmedida la puerta para salir de allí. El pasillo del instituto está lo bastante iluminado por la oscuridad que cierne el exterior. Tony suelta un suspiro prolongado, revolviendo su cabello de paso. Estaba a punto de dirigirse a la oficina de Fury, cuando un fuerte agarre lo hace voltearse con brusquedad.

Sus ojos azules le están mirando con irritación. Tony inmediatamente intenta zafarse del agarre, hasta que el Capitán se lo permite.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Rogers? ¿Tienes algún problema? No tengo tiempo para ti.

Steve sólo lo mira con dureza, con el rostro inexpresivo y esa aura de _"soy el maduro y noble Steve"_ que tanto le cabrea. —Jódete. — le dice, intentando retomar su camino sin éxito, cuando Steve se lo prohíbe con su _imponente_ figura, aprovechándose de su cuerpo y su altura.

Debería pensar seriamente en usar tacones para evitar esa clase ridícula de intimidación. —¡Qué te corras!

—Necesito hablar contigo, Stark. En serio que me estoy armando de bastante paciencia para hacerlo. — le dice. Él se cruza de brazos.

—Me tengo que ir.

—No, tenemos que hablar. — el rubio vuelve a alcanzar su antebrazo. Esta vez Tony es más rápido para golpearle en la mano y detenerlo.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Rogers. Ahora me voy antes de que alguien nos vea y tú empieces a llorar por eso.

Tony comienza a alejarse, enseñándole el dedo corazón como lo haría cualquier idiota. Steve, aferrándose a las pocas gotas de paciencia que posee, lo sigue. —¡Stark!

—Jódete, Rogers.

—Detente, basta. ¡¿Puedes dejar de ser tan infantil?! — le grita. Tony se voltea, totalmente molesto. En el pasillo cerca de los casilleros no hay nadie más salvo ellos dos. Tony aprieta sus dientes, atreviéndose a avanzar los pasos que le separaban del Capitán de la escuela. Imágenes de eventos similares a ese galopan por su cabeza, produciéndole un insufrible dolor de cabeza.

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! Por si no lo sabías, contigo, don _perfecto,_ no tengo ningún tema pendiente.

—Sí que lo tenemos. — dice Steve, callando al instante al castaño. —Tenemos algo pendiente.

Tony niega varias veces con su cabeza, incapaz de soportar el hecho de que la _charla_ se desvíe hacia aquellos momentos que se encuentran tan enterrados en su ser. No quiere volver a revivir esos fantasmas. —No.

—¿Qué es lo que traes con Bucky, Stark? ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz?

Parpadea, varias veces, confundido y sorprendido. Algo dentro de Tony quema, tan fuerte que prefiere tragárselo. Ahogándose una leve decepción que se instauró en él, al pensar que Rogers le hablaba sobre _aquello._ Una sonrisa petulante adorna su acanelado rostro. Steve Rogers era un cobarde. Y Tony había sido un idiota al pensar que el tema principal para que él volviese a buscarlo no fuera otro más que James Barnes.

—¿Qué te importa, Rogers? Simplemente, no te incumbe.

—Es mi amigo, Stark.

 _Yo también lo era._

—Y tú…— Steve deja sus palabras al viento.

—¿Yo, qué? ¿Puedo mancillar su nombre porque lo están viendo conmigo? ¿No quieres que lo asocien con el _sucio_ Stark como lo hicieron contigo? ¡La imagen de Barnes ya está lo bastante hecha mierda como para que importe, Rogers! — Tony tiene esa sonrisa en el rostro de burla y entretención. Aquella mueca que Steve no soporta del arrogante y egoísta de Anthony Edward Stark. Junto a esa mirada que destella los delirios de grandeza que compensan lo muerto que puede estar Tony por dentro. El millonario sólo suelta una risa hueca. —No te hagas el que no sabe, _rubito_. ¡Como si la reputación del delincuente del pueblo pudiera empeorar!

—No sabes que dices, Stark. No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo. Me preocupo por él, y necesito saber cuál es la razón del porqué se está relacionando con alguien… _como tú._

Él traga en seco, reprimiendo el dolor que le causaron sus palabras. —¿Por qué no le preguntas tú mismo, eh? ¡Oh, claro! No estarías acosándome si él ya te lo hubiera dicho. Pues qué crees…— Tony alza su rostro, demasiado cerca del otro. —Él no quiere decírtelo. ¿Qué piensas, Capitán? Tu buen amigo _Bucky_ no quiere decirte qué hace conmigo, ¿No? Pues entonces no te incumbe, capitán.

Tony relame sus labios, observando el brillo de furia en la mirada ajena, provocando. —¿Por qué te molesta? ¿Es que estás celoso? ¿De que el marica tenga toda la atención de tu amigo? ¿O de que tu amigo te arrebate al marica?

* * *

Aquí la entrega del tercer capítulo. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen y a las que se dan el tiempo de comentar, en serio.

Sobre el capítulo no tengo nada que decir, supongo que todas las dudas se verán aclaradas cada vez que vaya avanzando la historia. Ojalá les agrade.

Así que, sin nada que decir, se despide atte:

 _-Lyrock._


	4. IV Forcing a smile and waving goodbye

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

 _Antes de empezar con todo, quería aclarar que yo no le haría **bashing** a ningún personaje por muy mal que me caiga. Así que, lo que ocurra dentro del fic será para la historia, no con malas intenciones de por medio ni con odio. Siempre desde la sátira y como uso de un recurso. Me excuso ahora por los capítulos futuros que tendrá el fic, para que no se malentienda._

Y no, **no odio** a Steve, de hecho, **me gusta el Capi.** Por si las dudas.

* * *

 **IV. Forcing a smile and waving goodbye.**

Las manos del rubio rodean su cuello, sus dedos ejerciendo presión en él. Su cuerpo, no sabe cómo, logra ser alzado por la cantidad desmedida de fuerza que Steve ejerce. Su espalda impacta dolorosamente contra los casilleros del pasillo. Tony sólo logra llevar sus manos hasta las muñecas de él. —No te soporto, Stark. No eres nada más que un niño egoísta, caprichoso, repugnante. — gruñe Steve contra su rostro, el aliento cálido golpéandolo. —Me das asco.

Una lanza se clava en su interior, oprimiendo junto con las manos de Steve, sus pulmones y el lugar dónde debería encontrarse su corazón. Es una sensación desagradable, que perfora cada recuerdo y memoria que se acercan a su cabeza. Es, en definitiva, dolor. Que lo deja sin aliento y sin respirar, raspando su garganta y su pecho dificultosamente. _Asqueroso._ Eso era para el mundo, para Steve, para todos.

Debería sentirse bien, orgulloso, divertido. El hecho de que el _noble y perfecto_ Steve Rogers le apuntara con el dedo cómo hacían los demás, sólo comprobaba lo que creía de él. El que debajo de toda aquella amabilidad, no existía nada más y nada menos que otro monstruo.

Pero, ¿Por qué duele tanto?

—Bien — dice, con la voz grave, mirándolo a los ojos, con el desafío y el dolor impregnando sus ojos miel. Steve lo mira con las cejas fruncidas y el mismo dolor del castaño marcando su mirada azulada y su expresión, pero Tony no puede notarlo. —Agradezcamos que también me causes repulsión.

Steve cierra sus ojos, inspirando lentamente. El castaño espera que diga algo, algún insulto o palabras que intenten herirle. También espera un puñetazo. Pero las dolorosas palabras nunca llegan ni mucho menos el golpe. —Yo… _lo siento._ — pronuncia Steve soltando a Tony de inmediato como si le quemara su sólo contacto, y, de pronto asustado o arrepentido –Steve no sabe cómo interpretarlo-, sin siquiera dignarse a verle, retoma su camino por los pasillos y se pierde en la lejanía.

Tony cierra sus ojos, mientras su cuerpo impacta contra el suelo y los casilleros. Toma grandes bocanadas de aire cuando piensa que deja de respirar y la presión en su pecho se hace asfixiante. Se siente inútil, impotente, porque no puede evitar sentirse tan mal cuando no debería importarle en lo absoluto lo que opinara Steve sobre él. Y aunque lo intentara, Tony sabe que muy en el fondo, no puede.

Porque sí le importa. Y eso duele, lastima y lo hace odiarse.

Lleva sus manos hasta su boca, forzando a sus labios reprimir jadeos y quejidos cuando siente que estúpidas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y la soledad de los pasillos parece hundirlo poco a poco.

Es en estos momentos cuando, aunque nunca logre admitirlo, desea que su madre y Howard lo quieran, haciéndolo sentir amado. Es en estos momentos cuando la máscara cae y lo deja expuesto, cuando desea no sentir el rechazo por parte del mundo, recordándole lo errado y lo mal que está ser Tony Stark. La gente siempre lo odiaría, de alguna u otra manera, porque eso es lo que las personas hacen cuando creen conocer a alguien y en verdad no saben una mierda de la vida del otro.

Tony llora en silencio, porque está solo. Porque nadie lo va a consolar, aunque espere que alguien, quien sea, llegue por él. Porque nadie lo espera afuera de esa escuela, porque no tiene a nadie en casa esperando por su llegada, y porque no tiene hogar. Porque está solo.

Y esta vez Tony no está equivocado.

* * *

Ya es de noche cuando Tony decide volver a la mansión Stark. Se ha tomado su tiempo antes de llegar a allí, vagando por los senderos que guían hacia el bosque en el que se encuentra inmerso el pueblo. La luna menguante cubre gran parte del manto oscuro nublado que representa a la noche.

Cuando llega a la mansión, sólo es Jarvis quién lo recibe. En la contestadora no existe ningún mensaje salvo el de su tía Peggy.

No hay rastro de su querida madre ni mucho menos de Howard.

Antes de irse a su habitación, obliga al anciano de Jarvis a que vaya a descansar. Ya eran las 23:40 de la noche. Con un par de falsas sonrisas y chistes arrogantes logra convencer al viejo, reiterando que sí, que estaba bien y que se había distraído en la casa de Bruce.

Después de aquello, la gran mansión queda en silencio.

Y Tony no puede dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

Como es de esperarse de cada mañana, Bruce Banner es el único que se encuentra a primera hora en la sala 220. Son exactamente las 7:30 am de la mañana cuando ve a Tony ingresar a la sala con un café en mano y el rostro totalmente desganado.

Bruce, como saben todos, es un muchacho suspicaz. Demasiado observador, comprensivo y realmente intuitivo cuando se trata de su _hermano de ciencias._ Él realmente conoce a Tony, tanto como para darse cuenta de las grandes ojeras que se posaban bajo los enormes ojos del castaño y el ligero temblor que ve en los labios de Tony cuando lo recibe con un guiño y una de esas _falsas_ sonrisas.

—Hey. — le dice el castaño, sentándose a su lado y carraspeando levemente. Al nerd no se le escapa la falta de ánimo del castaño esa mañana, notándolo en sus gestos y en la expresión de su rostro. Parece cansado. Y no es como el típico agotamiento al madrugar –porque sí, a nadie le gusta levantarse temprano, dios, el mismo Banner lo sabe más que nadie al tener que despertar casi todos los días a las 4:30 am por lo lejos que se encontraba su hogar en ese pueblo-, ya que las _señales_ en el castaño simplemente eran distintas.

Y cada una de ellas, ahora, apuntaban a que el Stark no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

—Hey, ¿Qué tal el dolor de cabeza? — pregunta el de lentes, arreglando la capucha de la sudadera gris que vestía Tony justo como el día anterior. Al menos había tenido la decencia de cambiarse la camiseta de Black Sabbath por la de AC/DC.

—¿Cómo lo…?— inquiere Tony, observándolo totalmente sorprendido y horrorizado. Banner sonríe suavemente. —Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo. Tú y la _señorita_ Potts dan miedo cuando hacen eso. — dio un sorbo al humeante vaso de café. —Bueno, se me pasará. Tenía en mente una nueva mejora para mi walkman, algo simple. Tuve que rendirme a mis ideas, ya sabes como son. — las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron, mientras bebe despreocupadamente de su vaso de plástico. Sabe que el castaño estaba tratando de distraerlo.

No se lo iba a hacer muy fácil, en todo caso.

Tony Stark podía ser un gran mentiroso, pero cuando descubres las manías que tiene al mentir y escuchas a la perfección sus vagas palabras, puedes leer lo que hay entre ellas. Bruce Banner había aprendido a saber cuándo Tony mentía y cuando no. —Claro, para genios como nosotros. ¿Y eso te tomó toda la noche, Tony? ¿Algo tan simple como una mejora para tu reproductor de música?

Al instante los hombros del castaño se tensan. Una de las maneras de descubrir la verdad de Tony Stark, en todo caso, es juguetear con su orgullo. Bruce debería comenzar a dar clases. —Me ofendes, Brucie. ¡No era tan simple!

—¿Qué clase de cosa puede ser tan difícil para que te tome toda la noche?

—Tú más que nadie debería saber lo que las mentes brillantes como tú y yo podemos llegar a hacer con un par de cables y algo de chatarra. ¡Me insultas!

Banner sonríe, casi imperceptible. Su mirada achocolatada viaja por el rostro juvenil de Tony, quien sigue hablando sin parar de cada una de las mejoras que hizo a su reproductor de música para escuchar de mejor manera las canciones de los distintos discos que poseía.

Al ver a Tony hablar de esa forma, ocultando tras sus mentiras algo que no quiere que los demás se enteren, hace que en Banner se cree un hueco de tristeza que estruja su pecho. ¿Qué tanto quería ocultar del mundo Tony Stark para alejarlos a todos de él? El de lentes suelta un suspiro, arrebatándole el vaso de café de esa mañana. La puerta se abre silenciosamente, mostrando la fina figura de Natasha Romanoff ingresando al salón.

—¡Oye!

—Ya basta. — le dice Banner, demasiado fraternal para el gusto del castaño. Tony desvía su mirada, cruzándose de brazos, sin atreverse a ver a Bruce. —El exceso de cafeína no te ayudará a aminorar el dolor de cabeza ni tampoco contribuirá a tu salud.

—¡Apenas y es mi tercer vaso en estos treinta minutos de llegada al instituto! — exclama el castaño, intentando alcanzar el café que se le fue arrebatado. Algunas veces odiaba a su amigo cuando se ponía en esa faceta tan molestosa. Como si él fuera un niño pequeño. Pues, ¿Qué creen? No lo era, para nada. Aunque ahora sus labios estén haciendo un puchero y bata sus tupidas pestañas exageradamente como un modo de _chantaje._ —No, señor. Nada de eso.

—Bruce, cariño, ¡En-

—Siempre haces lo mismo cada vez que no duermes y te pones más irritable, Anthony Stark. Así que déjame decírtelo más claro: no tomarás más café.

—Eres malo, Banner. — murmura el castaño, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa y hundiendo su rostro en ellos, dramáticamente. —Cualquiera que te ve con tus bonitas camisas y tu aspecto de patético nerd piensa lo contrario, pero eres malo por dentro.

—Dime que anda mal. — pregunta el cuatro ojos, ignorando los lamentos del adolescente. Tony aún se encuentra oculto entre sus brazos, sin siquiera a dignarse a devolverle la mirada. Escucha una risa, tan tenue que lo hace entrecerrar los ojos. Tony reía de esa manera cuando mentía.

—No es nada, todo está perfectamente normal. De maravilla.

—Oh. Está bien — musita, tomándose lo que restaba dentro del vaso. Tony guarda silencio. —Pensé que te había pasado algo, conociéndote, pensé que llegarías reclamando o quejándote sobre James. — sus ojos encontraron nuevamente la figura ajena. Los hombros de Tony se tensaron levemente. —Pareces cansado y desanimado, pero me equivoco, ¿No?

Bruce no necesitó ver el rostro de Tony para identificar la mentira en él. El tono de voz y sus palabras sólo se lo comprobaron. Así que sólo se limita a levantarse de su asiento para arrojar el vaso al basurero vacío y saludar de paso a Natasha. La muchacha le sonríe ladinamente, y él asiente, con el rostro enrojecido. Al volver, Tony le asegura que además de las mejoras a su reproductor de música, estaba trabajando en un prototipo para la empresa de su padre y su desanimo se debe a que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, a Howard no le interesaría.

No le cree ni una sola palabra.

Si bien, las últimas palabras eran una verdad indiscutible; estas venían con la intención de cubrir una mentira que ocultaba con más recelo que cualquier otra cosa. Secretos que se escapaban de los dedos de Bruce Banner, siendo que él era una de las pocas personas que lo habían apoyado en sus peores momentos; Tony era demasiado desconfiado. Y algunas veces deseaba que el castaño encontrase a alguien que lo apoyara lo suficiente para ganarse su real confianza, cualquiera, alguna persona que se diera el tiempo de conocerlo y lo ayudara.

Porque apenas él, Pepper y Rhodey podían.

Tony Stark, a pesar de ser uno de los tantos payasos y arrogantes del instituto, necesitaba a alguien que fuera lo bastante persistente para adentrarse en su vida y jamás dejarle.

Banner relame sus labios, intentando seguir el tema de conversación que impone Tony, pero la lengua del castaño es demasiado suelta para hacerlo. La puerta se abre nuevamente, dando paso a la alta figura de Strange, caminando con su bolso en manos y con un abrigo azul marino hondeando gracias a sus bruscas pisadas. Strange eleva su diestra ligeramente, haciendo un par de señas en son de saludo. Por su parte, Bruce hace lo mismo. —Que tal, Anthony, Bruce.

Tony desvía su mirada para mirar el rostro sereno de Stephen, quien, con lentitud logra acomodarse en el asiento que se encuentra justo delante de él, al lado de la ventana. Strange está raro, piensa Tony, porque de otro modo éste ya le hubiera gritado desde el pasillo. Strange era demasiado escandaloso por las mañanas. Era raro que no estuviese farfullando y gritando, haciendo enfadar a Natasha. Y es que nadie se hubiera imaginado que bajo la solemnidad y petulancia que había demostrado tener el _esotérico_ a principios del tercer año, se encontraba tal _chispeante_ personalidad. Los había engañado a todos, con sus filosos pómulos y sus extravagantes ojos camaleónicos que parecían cambiar de color a cada instante.

Era una gran fachada. Claro, exceptuando el mechón de cabello teñido de blanco que cubría el lado derecho de su cabeza. Eso le restaba cualquier tipo de seriedad al _místico._ Al menos por su parte. Porque no podía tomarse en serio a Strange –aunque debería, porque también es bastante inteligente como Brucie y él- con esa mierda en la cabeza. Le recordaba a ese grupito de hombres cantando y bailando, que se hacían llamar los _backstreet y algo_ o quizás era _NS…_ ni idea. No recordaba sus nombres, sobre todo porque Tony prefería escuchar _verdadera_ música. Como The Rolling Stones, Queen, AC/DC, Nirvana, The Offspring, Gorillaz y entre otros.

—¿Cómo están los astros el día de hoy? — inquiere Tony, por el simple hecho de joder a su buen amigo. Obviamente, Stephen no guarda silencio frente a su jocoso comentario. Incluso Tony cree que el muy maldito venía planeando su entrada a la sala de clases de manera tranquila con la mera intención de hacerlo creer que el día comenzaría de forma amena –vaya que lo deseaba-, para que, con unas simples palabras, verlo _arder._ Y no, no de la emoción o de algún sentimiento de calentura sexual.

Si no, de la rabia, el desconcierto y la irritación.

—¿Cómo te fue con James ayer?

Tony parece no perder la compostura, aunque eso cree él, porque rápidamente Strange ya se está carcajeando sonoramente apuntándole el rostro. Tony rueda los ojos por primera vez en la mañana, mientras se cruza de brazos con prisa —¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Stephen?

Los ojos miel se mueven desde el teñido hasta su amigo con lentes. La sonrisa que intenta Banner disimular no se le pasa desapercibida. Algo cálido se expande por su pecho, muy pequeño y diminuto, que logra destensar sus músculos y aliviar el nudo que se encontraba en él desde la tarde anterior. La risa de Strange es contagiosa, y el buen humor que expele también lo es. Ver a sus amigos reír de esa manera, provoca en Tony una pequeña felicidad. Aunque claro, nunca lo demostraría. Era lo bastante orgulloso para hacerlo, muchas gracias. Tony frunce sus labios, evitando que se le escape una sonrisa, su rostro más relajado.

Bruce suspira satisfecho. —¿Y bien? — acomoda sus lentes, mientras Strange calma sus risotadas. A lo lejos, se escucha la puerta abrirse con la presencia de María Hill.

—¿Y bien, qué? — pregunta Tony, rascándose el puente de su nariz. Pese a que su cuerpo se encuentra más relajado, no puede evitar sentirse inquieto al escuchar el sonido de la puerta moverse. Para su buena suerte, sólo es la castaña. En el rostro alargado de Strange se forma una sonrisa macabra, interrumpiendo al pobre de Bruce. —¿Cómo estuvo tu sesión con James? ¿Te golpeó? ¿Pelearon? ¡Vamos, necesito saberlo!

¿Había mencionado que Stephen es un metiche? Pues sí, lo es. Casi parece la versión masculina de Janet. Ambos disfrutaban de cotilleos jugosos. Cosa que él no entendía del todo. Tony enarca una ceja. —¿Por qué quieren saberlo? Dios, ¿No tienen una vida?

—Vamos, Tony. Tienes que admitir que a cualquiera le causa un poco de curiosidad. — dice Bruce, aclarándose la garganta. Bueno, lo admite, Banner puede tener un poquito de razón. —Estamos hablando de James Barnes, Stark. Al que todos temen en la escuela, y _blablablabla._ ¿Acaso sabes con quién te relacionas? —Strange, nuevamente, interrumpe al cuatro ojos. Por segunda vez, Tony rueda los ojos. Stephen estaba sonando como una maldita quinceañera enamorada. ¡Incluso resultaba ser peor que las de primero!

Estúpido Strange y sus actitudes de _fangirl._

—Apuesto que hubiera sido más divertido si tuvieras que enseñarle al _Capi._

Inmediatamente a su mente regresa el recuerdo de la tarde anterior. Con ello, las palabras de un _« lo siento »_ que hubiera preferido no escuchar. La garganta se le seca rápidamente y las palabras se le dificultan al salir. —No sería para nada gracioso, Strange. Además, ni Barnes ni el Capipaleta son personas divertidas. — carraspea, asegurándose de que no exista algún titubeo en él. — Piensa, Stephen ¿Qué cosa interesante podría suceder? El _chico malo_ no es muy comunicativo que digamos y a mí no me interesa entablar una conversación con él, ¿Entienden? Mi único objetivo es que pase la maldita asignatura. Con _Rogers_ no sería muy distinto.

Ambos amigos se quedan en silencio después de las palabras del castaño. Estudiantes ingresando poco a poco al salón de clases. Tony mira su reloj en un movimiento sigiloso, observando que ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde su llegada al salón. Inconscientemente, después de que ingresara _rocket_ junto al idiota de Quill, sus ojos se posan en la entrada. Rhodey entra acompañado por Avispa y Pepper, charlando y riendo, atrás de ellos se asoma Scott Lang.

Tony sabe que tiene que alejar su mirada de la entrada, y aun así, es incapaz de hacerlo. El recuerdo de los dedos de Steve haciéndole cosquillas en la piel.

—¡Pues que aburridos son! Pensé que tu rivalidad con James iba a ser más interesante, ¿Verdad, Banner? — la voz de Strange esta vez se escucha más difusa. Como un extraño sonido que se vuelve lejano. Tony no le presta atención.

—No lo sé, Stephen. Supongo que no es mala señal, si lo miras desde otra perspectiva sólo nos dice que James no es como pensamos. Quizás y hasta sea mejor persona de lo que creemos.

—Banner, no sé qué tomaste esta mañana para decir esas cosas. Tú y tus buenas expectativas sobre la gente, en serio, ¿Qué habría de divertido en eso?

—No es cuestión de que divierta o no, es cuestión de hacernos saber en qué nos equivocamos cuando juzgamos a los demás. — advierte Banner, endureciendo su tono de voz, mientras alterna su mirada hacia a Tony y luego al más alto, esperando que entienda el significado de sus palabras. Los ojos de Strange brillan en una ligera vergüenza, mientras asiente fantasmalmente. —No sabemos cuan heridos pueden estar. ¿Qué opinas tú, Tony?

Tony ni siquiera los está escuchando. Su concentración centrada en el marco de la puerta. Quiere reprenderse por no quitar la mirada de allí, justamente de _ése_ lugar. En realidad, Tony no tiene idea de lo que está esperando. Tampoco debería _esperar_ por algo, de todas formas. La realidad es clara, precisa, él sólo necesita continuar con el resto de su día, semana y año como siempre lo solía ser. Cubriéndose con su propia coraza, sin importarle lo que sucediera con la persona que fue antes. Y no era que se estuviese poniendo melancólico o algo, claro que no. Sólo estaba siendo presa de los recuerdos de antaño.

Y Tony comprende que uno no se puede aferrar al pasado.

Porque por más que se intente, ya se fue.

Aunque este se encuentre frente a ti, observándote con su mirada azulada y su cabello rubio.

Y es Steve quien huye de su mirada cuando ingresa al salón, mientras que Tony hace lo mismo.

—¿Tony?

Él frunce su ceño de inmediato, sintiendo como debería controlar los impulsos y el dolor que amenaza con hacerlo perder los estribos. No quería darle esa clase de gustos a los demás, mucho menos a Steve Rogers. —¿Qué? — pregunta, repentinamente dolido e irritado. Strange frunce el ceño de la misma manera. —Banner te había hecho una pregunta.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué era?

—Ya no importa, ¿Terminaste el proyecto?

Tony asiente varias veces, removiéndose en su lugar, manteniendo su mirada perdida en el cielo de la mañana. El timbre suena, avisando el comienzo de las clases, cada estudiante dirigiéndose a su correspondiente asiento. James _el jodido_ Barnes hace aparición dentro de la sala de clases poco segundos después, vestido con una simple camiseta negra, y unos vaqueros rotos del mismo negro. De pronto la atención de Tony se posa en el recién llegado. El aura de Barnes esa mañana era imponente. Nada ayudaba las gotitas de color vino que resbalaban por la herida en su nariz y los rasguños en su barbilla.

Cuando Tony cree que el mayor posa su mirada en él, desvía sus ojos descaradamente, ignorando a James cuando éste había elevado su mano izquierda sutilmente para saludarlo.

Por supuesto, nadie lo nota. Mucho menos Tony.

Nadie salvo Steve.

* * *

Ha pasado gran parte de la hora distrayéndose con dibujos en su cuaderno. Molestando, en gran parte, al nerd de Bruce. Incluso ha intentado retratarlo, pero no es un gran artista, muy a su pesar. La profesora había dado el resto de la hora para que la mayoría de los –irresponsables- estudiantes terminaran los últimos detalles del informe del proyecto. Claro, cómo él ya lo había terminado, no hacía más que aburrirse como ostra en su pupitre. Un par de veces se había levantado, sólo para entretenerse con su _señorita_ Potts y la tonta de Janet.

Un par de guiños coquetos, y unas arrogantes sonrisas bastaron para que lo incluyeran a la conversación.

Grave error.

—Pero deben tener forma y, ya sabes, ser voluptuosos.

Justo en ese momento debió haber huido por donde vino. Pero no, el aburrimiento era suficiente como para entretenerse con la conversación de chicas que ambas estaban teniendo. En gran parte, porque disfrutaba ver a la pecosa de Pepper tan avergonzada con el palabrerío de Janet. Tony relame sus labios, mientras juega con la coleta de su pelirroja.

—¿De qué están hablando?

—¡Traseros, Tony! ¡Traseros! ¡¿Puedes creer que Pepper asegura no importarle las nalgas de un hombre?! ¡Como si fuera de otro mundo!

Tony eleva ambas cejas, mientras suelta una carcajada. La profesora de inmediato lo reprende. —Pero _señorita_ Potts… — finge regañarla, mientras rodea las mesas, encontrándose cara a cara a ellas. Tony se divierte al ver el sonrojo que cubre las redondas mejillas de Virginia. —No debe reprimirse, si quiere admítalo.

—¡Ves, Pepper! No es nada del otro mundo, por dios. Son traseros, todo el mundo los mira. Sobretodo cuando son tan grandes y como que te obligan a hacerlo. No es para nada algo del otro mundo. Es simple naturaleza. ¡Por ejemplo, el de Tony!

—¿Me has estado mirando el trasero?

—Tony, por favor.

Él parpadea varias veces, confundido. —¿Qué?

—Sabes que tienes un buen trasero.

Tony ríe, desconociendo el cómo ha podido llegar a ahí, sin haber escapado de inmediato. Sin embargo, la charla se le antoja muy del 2004. El recuerdo del Loki es palpable, puede imaginárselo sin esfuerzo, allí, junto a ellos, debatiendo con Janet tales tonterías. Lástima que se había graduado el año pasado.

A veces lo extrañaba. Otras veces, no.

Aun así, el que de verdad a Loki le importara una reverenda mierda lo que dijeran de él a sus espaldas, era digno de admirar. En serio que se la sudaba, tanto, que nadie se atrevía a insultarle o agredirle –en gran parte por influencia de Thor- físicamente. A los ojos de los demás, intimidaba.

Como Barnes.

Aunque, bueno, los dos eran distintos.

—La clase terminó, alumnos. — dijo la profesora de Biología, mientras el timbre sonaba insistentemente. Tony vuelve hasta su puesto. —Quiero que me vengan a dejar las carpetas al escritorio antes de retirarse. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Los estudiantes dejan sus respectivas tareas en el escritorio de la profesora, mientras salen del aula de clases para disfrutar del primer receso de aquel día miércoles. Tony espera hasta el último momento para levantarse y dejar la carpeta en las manos de la profesora, mientras la despide con un gesto de sus manos.

Sin embargo, cuando ve desaparecer la figura de la señora, la de Steve la reemplaza. Tony no alcanza a dar ni siquiera dos pasos cuando el capitán comienza a acercarse a él, dubitativo. —Stark.

Tony no le contesta. Está demasiado ocupado intentando alejarlo de su camino como para hacerlo. Se niega a mirarlo. Ver como el otro imbécil se burla de él. Casi puede sentir el picor de sus dedos volviendo a tomarlo por su cuello como si fuera cualquier muñeco de trapo. No puede permitirlo. —Muévete, Rogers.

—Por favor, quería venir a ha-

—¡Tú no vienes a hablar, idiota! Eres demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo. Apenas pudiste soportar la verdad. ¡Muévete!

—¡No quise hacerlo!

—Basta, no quiero explicaciones. — dice, empujando con su cuerpo el del otro que apenas se mueve. Sus ojos se desplazan hacia los azules de Steve. Él lo mira de forma _diferente_ a la usual, y eso a Tony lo estremece. Las manos del Capitán están a punto de tomarlo por los hombros cuando Steve es alejado bruscamente de él, casi siendo jalado con furia. Steve cae por la fuerza desmedida en aquel agarre tan inesperado. El corazón del castaño se desboca cuando observa los feroces ojos de James _el delincuente_ Barnes sobre él, sosteniendo, con lo que Tony podía jurar era agresividad, las solapas de su mejor amigo.

James arruga su nariz, mientras pronuncia con su serena pero rasposa voz palabras dirigidas a Steve: —Necesito que vengas conmigo. Sharon te está buscando.

Es todo lo que dice el mayor.

Steve parece aún más sorprendido que Tony ante la actitud del muy temido Barnes. Como si no hubiera hecho nada, este empuja al rubio, obligándolo a caminar. —Vamos.

Tony puede jurar que el maldito corazón se le ha salido del susto y la impresión.

Tony no tiene puta idea de lo que acaba de suceder. El castaño duda antes de apoyarse a la pared, mientras algunos estudiantes también se quedan mirando al par de amigos. Un cosquilleo se instala en estómago y él lo asocia al mareo que le causó la gran sorpresa. Nada tiene que ver la extraña actitud del hombre. Niega varias veces antes de encaminarse hacia el lado contrario, donde espera a encontrar a sus amigos, respirando aceleradamente.

Tony piensa que su tambaleo es porque está cansado.

Tony está equivocado.

* * *

Son las 17:00 horas cuando el electivo termina. Sus manos terminan por guardar todas sus pertenencias en su mochila, cuando se despide de sus amigos y trata de dirigirse hacia la biblioteca. Obviamente, es despedido por Strange y Banner con bromas de mal gusto –que la mayoría pertenecen al _esotérico_ , pero su querido Brucie no se queda atrás- y uno que otro beso por parte de Pepper.

Caminando a la biblioteca, Tony se encuentra con el pasillo vacío como es recurrente por las tardes. Afuera, el equipo de baloncesto está terminando su entrenamiento para dar paso a los del equipo de fútbol. Sin esperarlo, Tony literalmente comienza a correr cuando piensa en ello.

Bueno, no era que estaba escapando.

Sólo era él intentando ganar un poco de calor con su cuerpo porque hacía un puto frío que le congelaba los huesos.

Al llegar, saluda a Ronda de forma escueta, siendo ignorado por la vieja. Ésta se encuentra hablando con el conserje del instituto, Stan Lee. Tony saluda a ambos ancianos cuando repara en la presencia del otro, caminando hasta la sección más apartada donde se encuentran las mesas de estudio. En la biblioteca no hay muchos estudiantes. La mayoría son de primer año, así que no hay ningún rostro conocido. Bien, era mejor de esa manera.

Pese a ello, Tony no puede evitar escabullirse para no ser observado por los demás.

James, sin embargo, al contrario que el castaño, no se inmuta con su llegada. Lo ha olido desde que el otro había salido del salón. —Oh, hola. — pronuncia Stark, mientras se sienta a su lado, manteniendo la privacidad de su espacio personal. El rostro del menor se encuentra ligeramente enrojecido junto a su cabello corto medianamente desordenado.

El olor de Steve aún persiste en él.

James decide no ahondar mucho en aquel hecho. Porque aunque _esa_ parte de él quisiera marcar territorio, la otra parte de James sólo quería evitarle el mayor tiempo posible —Hola.

—¿Llevas esperando mucho tiempo?

Las manos de Stark se mueven rápidamente por su mochila. Barnes puede _escuchar_ que de ella saca un par de libros y un extraño reproductor de música. El silencio abunda entre ellos dos, hasta que se obliga a sí mismo a contestar y no a tan sólo gruñir: —Sólo quince minutos desde que terminó mi taller.

 _Pareces agitado._ Quiere decirle, cuando _huele_ la respiración de Tony tan acelerada. _Pareces cansado._ Piensa, escrutando las grandes ojeras en el rostro ajeno.

—Bien, bien. Entonces no es mucho tiempo, así que, ¿miércoles y jueves sales a las 16:45?

Barnes asiente ligeramente, retomando su atención hacia el libro que leía cuando siente la incomodidad en el humano. —No es mucha diferencia entre ambos talleres. ¿Empezamos?

Tony experimenta nuevamente _aquella presión_ en su pecho cuando siente la mirada del mayor tan fija en él. Es muy… _pesada._ A diferencia de la de Rogers que quema, los ojos del maldito Barnes parecen acribillarlo, atravesarle de alguna u otra manera; como si pudiera verdaderamente _observar_ su interior. Tony quiere eludir esos pensamientos tan estúpidos por parte de su propia consciencia. ¡Por favor! ¡A él no le importaba ni le afectaba en lo absoluto las mierdas que hiciera Barnes! Tony relame sus labios, tironeando de los auriculares que se encuentran enredados. El silencio le está perforando la cabeza, los oídos y el corazón.

¡Por dios, que alguien hable! ¡Que alguien invoque a Strange!

Decide volver su vista hasta el brazo izquierdo del imbécil _ese_ que se encuentra a su lado. En él ve las diferentes pulseras negras y las muñequeras de distintas bandas de rock que a Tony tanto le gustan. Sus ojos miel encuentran diferentes cicatrices en aquel brazo. Si uno se atreve a subir la mirada –él lo hace, no por nada es el descarado Stark-, puede encontrarse con figuras que quizás conformaban un tatuaje.

Tony no puede más con la presión de guardar tanto silencio, ni tampoco puede controlar la duda que le carcome por dentro y que lo tiene tan inquieto. —Oye, mapache, escúchame. _Barnes._

—Te escucho, Stark. — musita el idiota. Tony frunce su ceño, lanzando los auriculares lo más lejos de él posible. Inmediatamente obtiene la atención del mayor. En su rostro puede observar los rasguños de la mañana y la bandita que cubre su nariz.

—Steve.

Tony puede jurar que ve a Barnes molestarse, pero si lo nota, simplemente lo ignora. —¿Qué sucede con Steve?

—¿Cómo es que te apareciste _justo_ en ese momento?

—No sé de qué me hablas. ¿Podemos estudiar?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. En serio, ¿Eres un ninja o algo? ¡Ninguno de los dos te estábamos esperando! Los del pasillo se encontraron tan sorprendidos como yo por como _zarandeaste_ al Capipaleta. En serio, pobre de él, pero lo que quiero saber es: ¿Cómo? ¿Có-

Se detiene abruptamente cuando escucha un gruñido. Demasiado nítido para sus oídos. El sonido es tan alarmante que era como si lo obligara a callarse de inmediato, sin poder resistirse. Cuando vuelve su mirada hasta al mayor, puede ver que este se encuentre respirando aceleradamente. Tony, por su parte, no puede moverse o hablar. Ni pestañear.

Era como si estuviera hipnotizado. Y no, no, no. No tenía nada que ver con la expresión irritada del imbécil de Barnes ni en el sonido que había emitido. —¿Podemos estudiar, Stark?

La voz del otro suena mucho más grave de lo que en realidad es. Mucho más profunda y un poco, -muy poco, eh-, demandante. Tony asiente varias veces, accediendo a la petición del mayor, sin siquiera pelear. Si alguien lo viera de seguro no se creería que Tony Stark estuviese acatando alguna orden sin quejarse.

Tony se lo atribuye al cansancio de aquel día y del anterior. A la acumulación de sentimientos y de situaciones.

Por eso, cuando pasa una hora desde que ambos se habían encontrado en la biblioteca y James estuviese resolviendo los ejercicios que le había dejado, Tony cae dormido en la mesa, cubriéndose con sus brazos.

El lápiz de James se detiene al sentir la tenue respiración de Tony. Y cuando alza su mirada, sólo puede encontrarse con el apacible rostro del castaño durmiendo. Sus largas e inmensas pestañas cubren los ojos miel, mientras su boca entreabierta expulsa parte de su serena respiración.

Nunca, en su vida entera, había sentido tanta paz al ver a alguien como Tony de esa manera. Ni jamás había experimentado la sensación de calma y satisfacción que le embargó cuando Tony se removió, descansando entre sueños. James se quedó petrificado cuando a su cabeza llegaron _esas_ palabras, sin aviso. Confundido, tensa su mandíbula, buscando razonar. Pero ya no puede cuando el sentimiento se instala en él, en su parte animal. De su boca sólo se emiten gruñidos, mientras siente como unas garras sustituyen sus finas uñas.

Cuidar de Tony Stark, piensa. _Cuidar a Tony Stark._

James intenta evitarlo, mordiéndose bruscamente sus labios y encorvándose en su asiento. Reprime las sensaciones y los recuerdos de la carne y la cueva, del invierno y de los bosques. Entre esa bruma, sólo es la respiración de Stark el que puede ayudarle a serenarse completamente.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, su rostro instintivamente se acerca hasta el cuello ajeno, inspirando el aroma a avellanas y a miel.

James sabe que en esa batalla, su contraparte había ganado.

Pero sólo en _esa_ , piensa James, porque no está bien.

Odia a Anthony Stark. Y no puede mentirse de esta manera _. No cuando lo odia de esa forma._

A él y a su delicioso y cautivante aroma, y a su insoportable personalidad.

* * *

Nada que decir. La vida a veces puede ser jodidamente injusta.

 ** _-Lyrock._**


	5. V When the sun goes down

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

 **V. When the sun goes down.**

Los recuerdos se amontonan, galopan y se desfiguran cada vez que siente la brisa estamparse contra su rostro.

Es, sin lugar a dudas, una de las mayores desgracias de James.

El instinto carcomiéndolo por dentro, alejándolo poco a poco de su _humanidad._ Había ocurrido en su décimo cumpleaños, mientras una pesadilla parecía llevárselo en el sueño. El sudor resbalaba por su piel febril, como escurridizas gotitas que inundaban y humedecían las sábanas de su cama. El mareo tiñendo el cuarto y su mente, la luz de la luna abrazándole cual amorosa madre a un infante. Él, aferrándose al colchón, mientras ese dolor lo quemaba tan profundamente que prefería desgarrarse la piel.

Luego, leves temblores, la brisa de la noche, la saliva escurriendo de entre sus nuevas fauces. El picor en sus extremidades que no mermaba cada vez que se rascaba. La angustia, la sorpresa, la noche y nuevamente, _la angustia._ El murmullo de los árboles lo habían arropado cuando se arrastró desde la seguridad de su habitación hasta el exterior. Las estrellas titilaban en lo alto cuando la fiebre pareció disminuir. Una fina tranquilidad lo embargó cuando se alzó en lo alto, a cuatro a patas, profiriendo un aullido estremecedor.

Después de eso, el rechazo propio, la aceptación, la _iniciación,_ decidiendo omitir _esa parte_ , ignorarla como si no existiera.

Más la sensación de libertad que experimentaba en su otro cuerpo era demasiado grande como para dejarse vencer por ella a los quince. A partir de allí, las memorias del tal _"Bucky"_ que había sido no eran más que simples y confusas imágenes que no tenían ningún tipo de sentido en su cabeza. No se recordaba. _Bucky_ sólo era un recuerdo borroso en su mundo.

Su más grande error fue perderse y entregarse completamente a su contraparte.

James había olvidado quien era. Había olvidado su parte humana. Y ese había sido su más grande error; entregarse a la parte animal que sólo respondía a instintos básicos que lo sometían a responder con impulsos. Como olfatear el cuello a la persona con quién no parecías congeniar. Obligarte a aceptarlo como si eso fuera lo más predominante en la vida de cualquiera.

No era así.

El _sucio_ Stark siempre le había parecido infantil y altanero. Más allá, no tenía mucha opinión. Básicamente porque jamás le había llamado la atención salvo por su _delicioso_ aroma que lo sometía a sentirse en _casa._

¿Por qué?

No era justo. No debería ser así. James sabía que jamás le interesaría o se acercaría a Stark de _esa_ manera si él no tuviera _ese_ olor.

Las avellanas, la miel. Un olor dulzón que le recordaba el rocío de la madrugada en el césped y en las hojas de los árboles. A James le cabreaba, porque ni siquiera deberían tener algún tipo de relación aquellos dos aromas. Ni siquiera se parecían.

Sin embargo, la sensación que lo mantenía olisqueando el cuello ajeno, era la misma que sentía cada vez que recordaba la fragancia de la tierra mojada, del lodo y de la noche. _El sentirse en el lugar correcto. El sentirse en el hogar. En proteger su hogar._

Y eso le hacía odiar su naturaleza.

* * *

Tony Stark sabía que era una persona irresistible. Tenía una encantadora personalidad, –aunque muchos lo odiaran por esta misma, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que él era jodidamente encantador-, atractiva sonrisa, mirada coqueta, dinero, era un genio, buen cuerpo –bueno, podría ser mejor, pero igualmente tenía sus músculos- y muchos otros atributos. Sí, lo tenía bastante claro. Nadie podía resistirse a Tony –en serio, ¿Quién era el idiota que lo hacía?-. De eso estaba lo suficientemente seguro. Jamás se había sorprendido frente a ese tipo de _cosas._ ¡Tenía millones de cartas de amor en su casillero! Muchas chicas qué, según ellas lo odiaban, terminaban por confesársele después de unos cuántos coqueteos o algún que otro besuqueo escondidos dentro del armario del conserje, o en el gimnasio _o…_ no importaba.

El asunto es que el _amor y los coqueteos_ , era pan de todos los días. Jamás se había sorprendido por esa clase de cosas. ¡Jamás! Lo juraba.

Pero ahora…

Ahora estaba cagado.

Sí, literalmente estaba cagándose encima. James estaba hundiendo –en serio, no exageraba- su nariz en su cuello. Olisqueándolo descaradamente mientras él se encontraba _"dormido"_. O sea, estaba _indefenso_. Había despertado en el mismo instante en que sintió una apacible calidez en su cuello, haciéndolo sentir sereno y protegido. De hecho, Tony ni siquiera se había despertado si es que la inspiración que hicieron las fosas nasales del _violador_ de Barnes no le hubiese provocado un largo y electrizante escalofrío. La sensación provocó en él un cosquilleo que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que todos sus sentidos estuvieran en alerta.

La impresión fue tanta que ni siquiera reaccionó. Incluso, hizo el esfuerzo de mantener los ojos cerrados mientras el corazón parecía querérsele salir del maldito pecho. En serio que le iba a dar un infarto.

Tony sabe que su reacción debió haber sido otra. Una más coqueta quizás o un simple rechazo agresivo. Incluso si hubiera sido Strange el que hiciera tal descaro, él inmediatamente le habría golpeado, empujado y todas esas cosas porque sinceramente, no soportaba sus bromas. Salvo que esta vez no era una broma. O no parecía ser una.

Barnes no se veía de esos tipos que andaban bromeando por ahí.

Tampoco se veía de _esos_ que disfrutaban oler el cuello de otro _hombre_ cuando éste se supone que está dormido. _¿Era una clase de fetiche?_

Barnes era jodidamente extraño.

Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprende a Tony, es que tal acción por parte del _malote_ no le había molestado. Porque cuando Barnes pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacía –porque sí, el idiota estuvo bastante tiempo inhalándolo como si fuese maldita cocaína-, la lejanía del mayor había dejado en él la calidez de su respiración y aliento.

Luego de unos segundos, un frío vacío formándose en su cuello.

Y Tony prefirió ignorarlo, -porque últimamente parece ignorar muchas que él normalmente no eludiría, pero joder, han sido días terribles y vamos, la adolescencia no ayuda mucho-, manteniéndose en su papel de hacerse el dormido hasta que pasaron muchos minutos antes de que se "despertara". Esa tarde, la despedida fue rápida, incómoda y escueta.

Porque Barnes no lo miró ni le dirigió la palabra en todo lo que quedaba de tutoría.

Tony, por su parte, tampoco lo hizo.

* * *

La mansión estaba en silencio cuando él entra. Jarvis acude a su llegada de inmediato, impecable y elegante como siempre había sido aquel viejo. Tony simplemente entra corriendo, ignorándolo en el camino a su habitación mientras el pobre de Jarvis le habla. Tony no tiene tiempo para eso, así que después se disculparía.

Abre la puerta con brusquedad y lanza su mochila sin cuidado por sobre la cama de dos plazas que se encuentra perfectamente ordenada. Su respiración es desigual, gran parte se debe por su larga corrida que hizo desde el instituto hasta la mansión. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pedir que fueran a por él. Su cabeza estaba distraída en otro asunto.

Su corazón late desenfrenado, haciéndole doler el pecho que sube y baja apresuradamente. Lleva una de sus manos hasta allí, palpando suavemente con su palma izquierda en un intento de aliviar el dolor y _esa_ sensación desconocida. Bien, Tony podía entender que muchas personas estuvieran atrás de él, o que muchos fueran demasiados confiados como para _invadir_ el espacio personal de otra persona. Pero nadie, -en serio-, nadie le podía decir que lo que había pasado con James _el acosador_ Barnes no había sido extraño.

¡Más extraño que Strange, por dios!

No lo entendía.

La sensación de tener el rostro de Barnes le da vueltas en la cabeza, como la repetición de una película, o de un disco o… cualquier cosa. No se encontraba en condiciones como para idearse una gran metáfora, gracias. Todo lo ocurrido es muy raro como para no pensar en nada más que eso, por cierto. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo habría esperado?

Exacto, nadie. Mucho menos Tony Stark.

¡Fue muy extraño!

Dios, ni siquiera creía el cómo no le había molestado. Aquello era el otro asunto que lo tenía así de paranoico; el hecho de que no le molestó. Y debería, porque él lo odiaba y porque no quiere estar involucrado con James Barnes. Ni con él, ni con nadie. Se sentía bien como estaba, muchas gracias, y eso no tenía por qué acabar. Mucho menos por el irritante mapache que ni siquiera habla.

Tony da vueltas por su habitación, ansioso, confundido y aún impresionado. Necesita contarle a alguien, o hablar con alguien. Quién sea. Pese que él nunca lo haría, pero la situación le está sobrepasando. O quizás el no dormir lo está sobrepasando. O lo que pasó con Steve. O lo que pasó con Barnes.

Dios, estaba en su límite.

Necesita café, una buena ducha y una distracción. Ah, y hablar con Rhodey, Pepper o Bruce. Ellos siempre saben qué decir o al menos son buenos escuchando, porque la mayoría de las veces –por no decir nunca- no seguía sus consejos. No porque estos no fueran buenos, claro que no. Pero Tony prefería guiarse por sus propios ideales y opiniones cuando estaba en problemas. Aunque le fuera peor.

 _Como sea._ Tony suspira cuando toma el teléfono que se encuentra encima del escritorio de madera pulida y costosa de su habitación, marcando el número de unos de sus mejores amigos. El insistente timbre de espera que se halla al otro lado de la línea logra ponerlo más nervioso durante la espera. En serio, ¿Quién era el que había inventado ese irritante pitido?

Después de tres llamadas más y un mensaje en la contestadora, su Rhodey no le responde.

Aun así, insiste con el número de Pepper. Tony se encuentra vagando por su habitación, cuando se escucha la voz de la madre de Virginia.

" _¡Hola! Puede que no nos encontremos en casa en estos momentos. Puedes dejarnos un mensaje si es que lo deseas. Y Richard, si eres tú ¡Ya vamos todos en camino!"_

Tony rueda los ojos, mientras, en su último intento, marca el número de su lindo Brucie. Debía tener mucha mala suerte si es que su cuatro ojos no le contestaba el teléfono. Eso, o todos estaban confabulando en su contra. Y aunque sonara descabellada esa idea, no quitaba que podría ser una probabilidad.

— _¿Bueno?_

Tony enarca una ceja. —Buenas, ¿Señora Banner?

— _Sí, con ella. ¿Con quién hablo?_

Genial. —Hola, soy Tony, ¿Cómo le va?

— _¡Oh, Tony! ¡Tiempo sin saber de ti, hijo! Todo está bien por acá, muchas gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?_

Tony sonríe. —Bien también, señora Banner. El instituto está yendo de maravilla. Mire, la estoy llamando para hablar con Bruce, ¿Se encuentra por ahí?

— _Oh, Tony. Lo siento, mi bebé aún no ha llegado a la casa. Fue al centro por un par de encargos que le dejé antes de que se regresara a aquí. ¿Es muy urgente? ¿Quieres que le deje un mensaje de tu parte, cielo?_

Un pequeño calor se instala en las mejillas de Tony. La madre de Banner siempre había sido así de cariñosa con él. Desde que había conocido a Bruce cuando tenía ocho años, ella siempre había actuado –al igual que sus nanas y la tía Peggy- como una verdadera madre. Incluso, mucho más que María. Ella, la madre de su lindo cuatro ojos, era una de las pocas mujeres que tanto estimaba.

Lástima que simplemente ni ella ni Peggy podrían llenar el hueco que había dejado en él María.

—No se preocupe, sólo tenía una pequeña duda con un deber de Geometría, pero estoy por terminarlo. Muchas gracias de todos modos, señora Banner. Un gusto haberla saludado, que esté bien.

— _Y a ti Tony, a ver si un día vienes con nosotros. Sería todo un gusto._

—Estaré pronto por ahí, no se preocupe. Muchas gracias, adiós.

— _Adiós._

Después de eso, cuelga el teléfono bruscamente. No puede ser una coincidencia, piensa Tony, mientras se sigue paseando como un animal encerrado por la habitación. Suspira pesadamente. ¿Y ahora a quién mierda debería a hablarle? Janet no era una opción, gracias. Y Jarvis, no, el anciano no debería enterarse de esta clase de cosas. A Tony le daba un poco –poquito, eh, porque él nunca se avergonzaba por nada- de vergüenza el relatarle lo que había sucedido. ¿Qué pasa si es que Jarvis le juzga? Él no podría soportarlo. Aunque sepa que sus miedos pueden ser injustificados porque su mayordomo es bastante tolerante; ¿Quién le decía, que muy en el fondo, no le aborrecería? Era dar un salto de fé que, ahora, en estos precisos momentos, no haría.

Quizás en el futuro.

Suspira nuevamente, sin saber qué hacer primero. Aún con la respiración del idiota de Barnes haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello, justo donde la tarde anterior Steve lo había ahorcado. En serio, ¿Qué traían esos dos? _Imbéciles_. Tony mira su teléfono por última vez, negando con su cabeza la idea que se le había avecinado. Lo lamentaría si lo llamaba a _él._ Sería cavar su propia tumba.

Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos sopesando la situación, sus dedos –traicioneros, porque de seguro se arrepentiría mañana- marcan su número. El _irritante_ pitido se hace presente en sus oídos nuevamente. Tony sabe que está cagándose, pero era preferible hacerlo que volverse loco ahí mismo con la situación. Después de cinco segundos, logra escuchar su voz.

— _¿Diga?_

Retira lo dicho. Ya estaba arrepentido.

—Hola, ya sé que es raro que llame, así que cállate antes de que me arrepienta y te cuelgue ahora mismo.

Al otro lado de la línea sólo se logran escuchar confusos sonidos. Tony decide ignorarlos.

— _Mi querido Anthony, ¿A qué debo el honor?_

Tony rueda los ojos al sentir la malicia de Strange escapándose por el teléfono. Los sonidos persisten, y él sólo frunce el ceño. —Llamé a todo el mundo, pero ninguno de los malditos me contestó, ¿Bueno? Así que, sí, fuiste mi última opción. No, ni siquiera eras una, pero en serio que _necesito_ hablar con alguien.

— _Me halagas, Stark. ¿Ni siquiera Bruce te respondió?_

Tony está a punto de responderle cuando escucha unos jadeos y gemidos al otro lado de la línea. Frunce el ceño al instante, mientras los sonidos persisten. _No otra vez._ —Espera, ¿Estás viendo porno?

— _¿Sí?_

El descarado de Strange tiene la osadía de sonar desinteresado mientras los sonidos se amplifican. —Stephen, en serio, tienes que dejar de hacer eso cada vez que te lla-

— _Sssh… sólo aprende a disfrutarlo, Tony. Só-_

Tony cuelga el teléfono cuando se decide por ir a tomar una merecida ducha –y volverse loco mientras espera-, para insistir con sus amigos hasta que alguien se dignara a contactarle.

Luego se encargaría de asesinar a Strange.

* * *

—¿Qué fue lo de hoy, Bucky?

Lo sigue, sus pasos haciéndose cada vez más apresurados. Dispersa con sus manos las ramas que entorpecen su caminata. Él no se detiene, aunque mencione una y otra vez su nombre. Tiene un secreto. Lo sabe porque lo conoce más que nadie, porque es su hermano y es la única persona que realmente le importa.

—¡Bucky! — insiste Steve, mientras los pasos de su amigo se hacen más acelerados. Cada vez más adentrándose en el frío y oscuro bosque. Steve se encuentra corriendo tras él cuando se da cuenta que la brecha que los había separado un año atrás, se está abriendo nuevamente. Y él quiere impedirlo. Antes de perderlo.

No puede dejar las cosas así.

—¡Bucky, por favor!

James al fin se detiene. Puede ver el color de sus ojos siendo más fríos de los que alguna vez conoció en su infancia. Bucky había sido su amigo durante toda su vida, desde que Steve tenía cinco años de edad y era un simple niño pequeño y enjuto al que los más grandes de la primaria golpeaban. Una vez, cuando lo acorralaron en un callejón, burlándose de él, Bucky se apareció, –casi como un héroe, sí, suena exagerado, pero así fue-, defendiéndolo de los matones. Después de ese día, le estaría agradecido por toda su vida por haberle entregado su amistad cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo.

Steve sabe que debió haber hecho lo mismo aquel 2003 cuando cometió _aquel_ error que hasta el día de hoy lamenta.

El rubio comienza a acercarse paulatinamente al que lo mira como si fuera un desconocido. Steve eleva sus manos en señal de rendición cuando nota lo acelerada que se encuentra la respiración de James. Sus pasos se vuelven lentos y calmados, manteniendo la tranquilidad para no exaltar más a su amigo.

—Eh… _hermano, Bucky._ Cálmate, sólo quiero hablar. Inhala y exhala…

James no responde, mientras unos gruñidos escapan de sus labios. Steve simplemente inspira quedamente. —So-sobre lo de hoy… yo sólo quiero saber… qué es lo que tú y To-

Sin embargo, Steve no puede continuar porque el gruñido que suelta su mejor amigo, le hiela la sangre. Y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, James voltea rápidamente, perdiéndose entre lo más profundo del bosque y lo que parecen ser, las montañas.

—¡Bucky! — exclama por última vez. Su voz haciendo un eco entre los murmullos del viento y los árboles. Steve suspira cuando sabe que su amigo no volverá en un rato.

A lo lejos, logra escuchar sus aullidos.

* * *

Tony vuelve a su habitación cuando puede escuchar perfectamente al teléfono sonar. Su café desbordándose de la taza mientras corre a contestarlo en la privacidad de su habitación. Ya ha tomado la ducha, -que ha sido más relajante de lo que había pensado-, y recién había ido a buscar su café. Sí, el mismo café que le había quemado los dedos y ensuciado los papeles de sus diferentes apuntes que tenía sobre su desordenado escritorio –apuntes sobre nuevos inventos, por favor, las clases no eran nada para él-.

Posa el teléfono por sobre su oído.

—¿Aló?

— _Tony, mi madre me ha dicho que llamaste. ¿Pasó algo?_

Tony puede jurar que se le cae un peso de encima cuando escucha la voz de Brucie al otro lado de la línea. Es como si estuviese menos jodido que antes. En serio, es un alivio el saber que tenía a Bruce cuando más lo necesitaba. El único sensato era el nerd, la _señorita_ Potts y Rhodey sólo eran un par de ingratos.

—¡Bruce, cariño! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé!

— _Tony, ¿Pasó algo? Sólo han transcurrido algo así como tres horas desde que nos vimos._

—A diferencia de ti, yo sí quiero a mis amigos y los extraños incluso cuando no los veo por dos minutos. — dice él, mientras logra recostarse en su cama. La tela de su pijama haciéndole cosquillas en la piel recién perfumada. —Brucie, cariño…

El de cuatro ojos mantiene silencio. Tony sabe que Banner está sospechando algo, pero se le hace difícil hablar. Las palabras no salen cuando intenta pedir ayuda, porque nunca la ha pedido. Tony es de esas personas que sienten que pueden resolver todo solos. Algo así porque es independiente y lo ha aprendido de esa manera. No necesita de otros. Con él mismo es suficiente. Por eso ahora, sí, se siente lo bastante tonto como para relatarle a Banner lo sucedido con _ese._

Sabe, además, que Banner no lo presionaría. Y eso lo agradece bastante. — _¿Tony?_

—Sí… mira. — mordisquea suavemente sus labios, obligándose a hablar. —Algo sucedió con Barnes.

La paz que había logrado recuperar después de todo aquel rato, se esfuma cruelmente. Sustituyendo su sosegado ritmo cardíaco por uno más raudo y feroz. Tony lleva su mano libre hasta su rostro caliente tintado en un furioso carmín, tratando de cubrirse en gran parte con esta. A través de ella, puede sentir su elevada temperatura. El temblor de sus dedos tampoco ayuda.

— _¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hizo algo?_

—No, no. Ya quisiera. — intenta bromear con su ego de por medio. No sería Tony Stark si no lo hiciera. —Sólo que…

— _¿Qué, Tony?_

—Barnes es raro. — masculla, relamiéndose sus labios y sellando sus párpados con sus dedos. —El muy idiota es raro. No quiero que me molestes como te he visto hacerlo estos días, cuatro ojos, te lo advierto. No quiero tener otro Strange como amigo.

Bruce simplemente ríe después de la tensión que había sentido, aún la curiosidad picándole.

— _No lo haré por el momento._

—Ni por el momento, ni por el del mañana ni por el de nunca. Lo que pasa es que… Joder, me siento tan idiota haciéndote esto.

— _No tienes por qué._

—Sí, ya, como sea. Mira, el _delincuente ese_ está jodido… hoy, hoy… Lo que pasa es que soy irresistible, encantador, digo, ¿Quién no me ama? Obviamente los del grupo del Capi, sabes, ya lo sé. Y eso incluye a Barnes, pero ¿Qué hace hoy? Se me lanza encima cuando estoy durmiendo y me _huele, olisquea, inhala_ como si se le diera la gana. Está bien que tenga buen olor, pero ¡Bruce! ¡Se supone que le desagrada mi aroma y viene y hace _esto_! ¿Sabes por qué lo sé? Se cubre la maldita nariz como si yo apestara cada vez que está cerca de mí. No sé qué pretende, ni tampoco quiero pensarlo. Pero la idea se mantiene en mi cabeza como si fuera una maldita broma de mi subconsciente y… y… Te estás riendo.

Las carcajadas de Bruce son demasiado altas. Tan altas que pueden escucharse por toda la habitación. Tony frunce sus labios, ahora malhumorado y ofendido. Se estaba abriendo con Bruce y el nerd tiene las pelotas de reírse en su cara por _el gran problema_ que tenía. Maldito Banner. Este continuó riendo por al menos tres minutos en los que no paraba, hasta que finalmente lo hizo. Más porque le estaba doliendo el estómago que por otra cosa.

—¿Acabaste ya?

— _Sí, sí, sí. Lo siento, Tones. Pero no sé como quieres que me tome lo que me estás contando. Barnes no hizo nada malo, creo yo._

—¡¿Cómo que no?! No me hubiera molestado si fuera otra persona, pero joder. Estaba indefenso, durmiendo. ¡Es un aprovechado! ¡Indefenso, Bruce, _indefenso!_

— _¿Estás seguro que te molestó?_

Hubo un pequeño silencio por parte del castaño, mientras rueda por la cama, enarcando una de sus cejas, petulante. —Por supuesto que me molesta, bonito. ¡Es un acosador! Además, mi problema es otro. Quiero que salga de mi cabeza, porque joder, ¡Es Barnes, Barnes! No sé como no puedes entenderlo.

— _Si tanto te molestó deberías decírselo. Además, si es que no logras sacártelo de la cabeza debe ser por una razón, Tony. Y honestamente no creo que la razón sea que lo odias y que te haya molestado lo que hizo. Piénsalo, si-_

—Sí, gracias. He terminado contigo, Brucie.

Tony cuelga antes de escuchar alguna queja, desconectando su teléfono en seguida para no recibir más llamadas. Se remueve entre las sábanas, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Las palabras de Banner, desgraciadamente, retumban en su cabeza. No porque haya algo significativo en ellas, claro que no. Se trata de lo erradas y mal encaminadas que están. Porque Brucie se equivoca, completamente. A Tony sí le había molestado lo que sucedió –se está convenciendo de ello, sus anteriores dudas sólo fueron por la sorpresa del momento y nada más-. Se levanta de su cama perezosamente, alcanzando su teléfono marca Stark que está dentro de su mochila. Después de teclear unos cuántos mensajes hacia el ingrato de Rhodey y respuestas hacia su tía Peggy, lo apaga. No quiere ninguna molestia esa noche.

Tony se tiende sobre la cama, olvidando su café y los inventos que tiene por terminar. Se duerme pensando en la sensación de su cuello y en lo equivocado que está el cuatro ojos.

Lo cierto es que no lo está.

Y Tony puede dormir toda la noche.

* * *

Es al día siguiente cuando lo evita a toda costa. Strange, por supuesto, se había enterado de lo que había ocurrido. Banner parecía tener la boca suelta algunas veces. Bien, en alguna ocasión se lo devolvería justo cuando _casualmente_ Natasha estuviese cerca. Su venganza sería muy dulce, claro que sí.

Bueno, gracias al _chismoso_ de Brucie –quien lo habría pensado, eh-, Strange estuvo –como siempre, en realidad- jodiéndolo toda la clase. Tony lo golpeó varias veces cuando alzaba demasiado la voz, acaparando la atención de todos. Ah, y porque se lo debía cuando lo llamó la tarde anterior y ni siquiera había detenido el porno. _"¡¿QUÉ TE HIZO QUÉEEEEEEE?!"_ había exclamado Stephen, muy alto. Demasiado. A plena mañana. Precisamente a las 8:00 am. Cuando ya estaban casi todos dentro del salón de clases. No hubo manera de callarlo salvo a golpes. Después, literalmente, el _astral_ Strange, lo acosó a preguntas. Sí, subidas de tono y muy vergonzosas, a decir verdad. No tenía ni siquiera la intención de repetirlas, muchas gracias. Ya era suficiente con haberlas escuchado como para hacerlo. En serio, el teñido no tenía decoro. Bueno, no por nada era su amigo, de todos modos. La cosa es que eso encendió la _llama, el fuego._ Todos voltearon a verlos, incluso el profesor.

" _¿A JAMES LE GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES? ¡A JAMES LE GUSTAS, STARK!"_ Y no sólo había dicho esa clase de cosas, si no, también, inventado toda una historia estúpida para que Barnes hiciera… _eso._ Había metido hasta al Capitán. ¡Hasta al idiota de Steve! Tony no podía concebir cómo es que se le ocurrían tantas tonterías en tan poco tiempo. Su amigo estaba loco. Por dios, que alguien lo matara ahora mismo. Sería un milagro del cielo si eso ocurría. ¡Eran hombres, joder! Además, ya tenía toda una historia con aquello –que incluía a Rogers- y no quería que volviese a pasar. Había sido demasiado en su momento. Y él no iba a permitir que se repitiera nuevamente _. Esas miradas, esas burlas y esos murmullos. Los golpes. Todo._

" _¡¿QUÉ PASÓ QUÉ COSA?!"_ Esta vez había sido Virginia, sí, su querida _señorita_ Potts, –que le decía de esa manera porque Virginia se convertiría en su secretaria cuando fueran adultos, y además, vamos, se escuchaba _cool_ decírselo-, gritó en pleno receso cuando Strange le había contado todo el chisme. Las únicas personas que parecían realmente preocupadas por la situación –por todo lo que sucedió en el pasado- eran Rhodey y él. Claro, Banner también en el interior tenía esa pizca de angustia, pero no lo demostraba, por lo que Tony lograba interpretarlo como _"No le importo al cuatro ojos"._ Claro, en broma.

En cierta parte.

Ese día el _idiota_ de Barnes no había asistido a las clases de la mañana y apenas había visto a Rogers en todo el día. Todo eso pudo haberlo hecho sentir feliz, pero sus amigos –sobretodo el de los ojos camaleónicos y los filosos pómulos-, no se lo permitieron. Y la situación, además de ya hacerlo sentir incómodo e irritable –ya había soltado esa lengua larga y venenosa para sobrevivir a la situación-, le estaba preocupando. Sabía que debía ignorarlo, hacer como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, como se lo había hecho creer a Barnes, pero ya no podía.

Y eso no estaba para nada bien.

Quiso evitar asistir a la tutoría de esa tarde de jueves. Sin embargo, por el camino tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con el director Fury. _"¿Dónde vas, Stark?"_ le preguntó, frunciendo su ceño mientras su cabeza calva resplandecía con el sol ocultándose entre las montañas. Tony le respondió que había olvidado algo en el patio –con esa actitud bromista que le molestaba tanto al calvo- y que iría a la biblioteca porque debía entregar _cierta_ tutoría a _cierto_ personaje. Por supuesto que el viejo no le creyó, y él mismo fue escoltado por el director hasta el lugar. Para su –buena- mala suerte, Barnes estaba allí y el director pudo comprobar la situación, antes de dejarlos solos.

Solos.

En silencio.

Tony no quería estar allí.

—Así que… ¿Qué tenemos el día de hoy? — dice Tony, sentándose lo más alejado posible del mayor. Éste se encuentra vestido casi de la misma manera que el día anterior, salvo que hoy la camiseta también tiene ese estilo _punk_ que se caracteriza por los hoyos –rasgaduras- intencionalmente hechas.

Tony está nervioso. Su pulso está palpitando tan fuerte que llega a taladrar los sensibles oídos del de cabello largo. James sabe que es su presencia lo que lo produce. Y no sabe qué sentir al respecto. La llegada de Tony había provocado en él la paz de la tarde anterior. Y, repentinamente, las mismas palabras.

 _Cuidar a Tony Stark._

Quiere dejar de oírlas, pero no puede.

—Terminé los ejercicios de ayer. Creo que lo que sigue es un poco de… ¿Química orgánica?

Tony juguetea con sus dedos, distraído. —Ah, sí. Por supuesto, ¿Trajiste los libros que te pedí ayer? — Tony puede ver asentir al mayor, siendo tan indiferente, inexpresivo y _lejano_ como siempre. Su ceño se frunce. Aquella actitud le sigue molestando. ¿Cómo puede verse de esa manera después de lo que hizo? Barnes era un imbécil. Y no era que le importara que el idiota se hiciera el desentendido, porque él hubiera hecho mismo, pero… ¿Cómo es que no le afectaba? ¿Cuánto era el descaro? –aunque él no era el adecuado para señalarlo de esa manera, porque era peor. No lo puede evitar-.

Pasan unos largos minutos. Tony está observando a James con una intensidad que remueve una parte del interior del mayor. _Esa_ misma intensidad hallada en su aroma, en sus palabras, en sus ojos y en su cuerpo. En su personalidad. Y él no puede corresponder a _eso._ Básicamente, porque está aterrado a hacerlo. Ambas miradas se conectan. La tensión es palpable. De la misma manera que expele rabia por cada parte de su cuerpo Stark.

El mayor no entiende el cambio abrupto de emociones en el menor. Aun así, no desvía la mirada. Ni Tony tampoco.

—¿Qué te pasa? — pregunta Tony. El resentimiento en él es evidente. James se mantiene impasible.

—¿Qué pasa con qué?

—No te hagas el imbécil. — las palabras son más rápidas de las que cree. Barnes intenta mantener la calma, tensando su cuerpo y mordiéndose la lengua. —Sabes exactamente a qué me estoy refiriendo, Barnes.

—No sé de que me hablas.

El sudor escurre por su cuerpo, y el picor en sus extremidades aumenta. Las emociones de Tony están afectándole más de lo que el humano cree. Tony se levanta de su asiento, la mochila sobre uno de sus hombros. Su pecho sube y baja en un vaivén embelesador, produciendo en su cuerpo ansiedad. El estómago comienza a quemarle. Sin embargo, James aún mantiene su mirada en el castaño. Sus ojos tornándose más fríos de lo que Tony había visto antes. Un pensamiento llega hasta la cabeza del mayor. _Tony lo sabe._

Y si Tony lo sabe, tiene que huir.

—¡No soy un idiota! ¡¿Crees que estaba dormido, verdad?! Pues te equivocas. — sonríe con sorna. —Sé muy bien en qué minuto tu puta nariz se coló por mi cuello. Sé que crees que soy un chiste por todo lo que te habrán dicho de mí los del _Team Cap._ ¡Pero no estoy aquí para que me jodas! Así que me lo explicas ahora o n-

—¡Cállate! — estalla el mayor, logrando callarlo de inmediato. La voz de James sonó como un rugido, más profundo y dominante que el de la tarde anterior. Aquella voz era _demasiado_ como para no hacerle caso, incluso si es que él quería rehusarse; su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus mandatos. Por un pequeño lapso vio en Barnes _algo_ que jamás había visto en su puta vida. Un estremecimiento le embarga ante esa imagen inhumana.

Después de eso, Barnes desaparece corriendo. Y Tony lo sigue, sin saber cómo.

* * *

—¡Barnes, detente! — exclama, empujando a los últimos estudiantes que se cruzan por su camino. La transición del atardecer con la noche tiñe al pequeño instituto y al pequeño pueblo. La oscuridad cayendo poco a poco, a cada paso que da atrás del mayor.

Barnes corre demasiado rápido. Es veloz y silencioso.

Sin embargo, los ojos miel no se despegan de la espalda de él y James lo sabe. Pero no tiene más remedio que internarse en su único refugio y al lugar al que realmente pertenece. El calor está quemando su piel frente a la resistencia que impone para no dejarse ir. Puede sentir la respiración acelerada del castaño justo a su lado y eso no está bien. Los gritos que hace de su nombre son tan fuertes que le perforan la cabeza y la _razón._

—¡Para, te digo! — el grito de Tony retumba por todo el lugar. Ni siquiera sabe hacia donde se dirigen. De lo único que es consciente es que ya han dejado el instituto minutos atrás. El frío se cuela por entre su ropa, y ya es la noche la que los cobija en esa extraña y tonta persecución. Tony es muy terco como para dar su brazo a torcer o rendirse frente a lo que vieron sus ojos.

James está corriendo hacia el bosque que rodea y cubre al pueblo. Tony lo ve tambalearse cuando ya los árboles los rodean y el mayor parece perder velocidad. Tony intenta alcanzarlo, aún mientras corre, pero no lo logra. Sus músculos ya duelen de tanto esfuerzo que hizo para no perderlo. Y, aun así, no se rinde. James oculta algo y él va a descubrirlo. Es por eso que ya ignora donde se encuentran y cuando ya no siente el ajetreo del centro del pueblo. Ya no existe luz salvo la de la luna y las estrellas, y ya no hay más ruidos que no provengan de la naturaleza.

Tony piensa que ha perdido a Barnes de su vista, y no es hasta que lo ve tumbado en el pasto húmedo que puede darse cuenta que James está temblando agitadamente, en lo que parece una convulsión. Y Tony está a punto de entrar en pánico cuando lo ve de esa forma, alzándose y gruñendo. El viento mece su cabellera y eriza la piel acanelada de Tony. Las extremidades de Barnes comienzan a deformarse, mutando y convirtiéndose en patas. Sus ropas desgarrándose, mientras que el cuerpo se le llena de pelo negro. Tony poco a poco lo ve convertirse en un enorme lobo negro, majestuoso e intimidante.

El azul de sus ojos es como el hielo y el cristal, y sus colmillos enormes.

Tony cae despavorido contra el suelo, mientras se arrastra hacia atrás, observando al _nuevo_ James, que le sigue con pequeños gruñidos. Tony se detiene cuando su espalda choca contra el tronco de un árbol y puede ver como las fauces del animal se posicionan muy cerca de su rostro, intimidándolo.

Y, aun así, Tony siente que es lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida.

* * *

¿Dije que sólo iban a ser cinco capítulos! ¡AJÁAAAAAAAA! Mentí. Yo también lo creí, pero va muy lento (No lo he terminado de escribir, pues lo hago cuando tengo tiempo y al instante publico). Se supone que este cap iba a quedar hasta donde el Buckaro sale corriendo, pero me dije "no puede quedar así" y pos no quedó así. (?

Así que, eso, me llena de felicidad todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo de ustedes. Mi corazón se llena y queda bonito y gordito y calentito. (?)

Respecto al capítulo, siempre se me olvidan comentar cosas, así que, lo siento. Amh... no, ya tengo el cerebro hecho trizas porque acabo de terminar el cap en estas horas y se me atrofia el cerebro. Y eso que ya ingresé a la universidad.

Me voy a matal.

Los quiero, nos vemos. Ojalá les haya gustado.

 _ **PD:** OMFG, UNA AUTORA QUE ME ENCANTA DE FANFICTION ME ACABA DE DAR FAV EN LA HISTORIA Y MUERO Y MUERO. Y TE AMO Y CHAO BAIS._

 ** _-Lyrock._**


	6. VI Run, 'cause he's coming for you

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

 **VI. Run, 'cause he's coming for you.**

El sudor escurre por su frente, bajando, cayendo, deslizándose lentamente hasta perderse en su mentón. Tony traga saliva, con la misma lentitud en la que se mece una hoja caída, arrastrada por el viento nocturno. Su piel está erizada, el frío que se cuela por sus huesos hasta hacerlo estremecer, de la misma forma que la impresión y el desosiego interno. El aliento ajeno choca frente a su rostro, tan gélido como el azul de los ojos que lo observan fijamente.

Los jadeos del animal haciéndose cada vez más abrumadores.

Y es él, internamente, el que no deja de preguntarse si esto es real o no, mientras el pelaje del gigantesco lobo se balancea frente a él, impidiéndole mover su cuerpo. Está congelado, mientras el animal sigue gruñéndole como si fuera a atacarlo.

No puede entenderlo. No puede pensarlo.

Una de las manos de Tony vacila, tiembla y vibra, mientras intenta elevarse sin éxito. Tony suelta un jadeo sonoro cuando sus labios se entreabren para intentar articular alguna palabra. Es incapaz de hacerlo.

Y no es hasta que un gruñido feroz retumba dolorosamente en sus oídos, en que comprende de que a pesar de estar fascinado e incrédulo, tiene miedo. El cuerpo le tiembla cual animal despavorido y temeroso. Y James puede sentirlo perfectamente frente a él, cosquilleándole la nariz humectada. Las fauces del lobo se abren y el frenético latir del corazón de Tony se acelera aún más, porque no tiene escapatoria. Sus ojos miel se cierran por inercia, sin hacer caso a sus mandatos. Ladea su rostro, intentando huir de aquel animal que probablemente iba a despedazarlo.

Está esperando el momento de sentir aquel dolor. Pero este nunca llega.

Su cuerpo pega un respingo cuando el animal hunde su nariz en el lado de su cuello que había quedado expuesto. Su pelaje le hace cosquillas en el rostro mientras el lobo lo olfatea. Y Tony puede sentir la misma sensación electrizante que había recorrido la tarde anterior todo su cuerpo, tensándolo y vibrando dentro de él.

—¿Ba-Barnes? — susurra de manera inaudible, sus párpados entrecerrándose paulatinamente, sintiéndose somnoliento.

El lobo reacciona bruscamente, alejándose del cuerpo del humano que aprisionaba contra el tronco de aquel árbol.

Tony lo ve sacudir su cabeza, gruñendo con fervor, antes de mirarlo escapar, perdiéndose entre los matorrales y el bosque en medio de aquella oscuridad.

* * *

No.

No puede.

No puede entenderlo, porque no existe nada lógico en lo que había sucedido. _No_ , quizás lo había soñado o había ingerido algún tipo de estupefaciente durante el almuerzo _o algo._ Debía existir otra respuesta aparte de: _James Barnes es un puto hombre lobo._

James _el delincuente_ Barnes es un puto hombre lobo.

¡Debía ser un maldito sueño! Daba igual que él no hubiese podido dormir en toda la maldita noche pensando en ello e investigando en internet. No era una excusa. Esas _cosas_ son de cuentos de hadas, de novelas fantasiosas y todas esas mierdas. Nada de eso puede ser real.

No.

 _No._

Tony resopla. Esa mañana tiene el pelo totalmente desordenado. Sus grandes ojos se encuentran algo desorbitados y neuróticos, mientras las enormes ojeras que poseía el día anterior estaban peor. Definitivamente Tony Stark esa mañana parecía un científico _loco._ Bruce lo ha estado mirando desde hace veinte minutos, sin recibir alguna reacción por parte del castaño. El nerd nuevamente tironea de una de las mejillas del _destruido_ Stark, sin recibir algún tipo de reclamo. La actitud de esa mañana estaba siendo cómicamente escalofriante.

—Tony.

Nada. El muchacho parece totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. Banner suspira prolongadamente, ajeno a la lucha interna que se estaba desatando dentro de Tony Stark. —Ajá. — responde el de ojos miel, de manera automática. Banner se encoge de hombros, tratando de no reír frente a las respuestas del castaño.

—Sé qué no me estás escuchando, Tony.

—Ajá.

Bruce sabe que algo está mal con Stark, y él, precisamente, no se caracteriza por ser burlón… o algo parecido. Sin embargo, mientras acomoda sus lentes, una ligera risa se instala en él, muy suave. El sonido que proviene del nerd deleita los oídos sensibles de la pelirroja, haciéndola sonreír suavemente, en una mueca ladina. El perceptible olor a chocolate que emerge de ese pequeño muchacho hace que los músculos de Natasha se relajen totalmente, brindándole un poco paz. Relame sus labios, dejando que sus sensibles sentidos se concentren en él.

Sin embargo, aquello no dura mucho tiempo.

—¡Al fin es Viernes! — Stephen entra gritando a la sala de clases, provocando en Natasha un evidente resoplido, su estridente voz sobresaltando a Tony. El más alto se desliza entre los asientos, antes de llegar al propio —¡¿Quién dijo fiesta?! — pregunta Strange, dejándose caer en su silla, mientras su bolso reposa en la mesa de madera. Una simpática sonrisa adorna el rostro alargado del imbécil de Stephen, sacudiendo con sus asquerosas manos el cabello del cuatro ojos. Tony se encuentra desorientado, mientras observa su alrededor con desgano.

—Nadie — responde Tony, sus manos vagando por su rostro. —Imbécil.

Los ojos del teñido se posan finalmente en el castaño. Tony no puede descifrar qué significa la expresión del otro, porque está bastante ocupado en recuperar la compostura que había perdido. Nuevamente, la voz del _místico_ logra perforarle los tímpanos por sus alaridos.

—Anthony, qué asco. ¡¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?! ¡Pareces un lunático!

—¡Joder, Strange! ¡¿Quieres callarte?! ¡Son las ocho de la mañana! — sus manos se estampan contra la boca ajena, intentando ahogar sus gritos. Genial. Ya tiene suficiente con el idiota de Barnes como para soportar a otro loco. —¡Cómo puedes ser tan insoportable!

El forcejeo que tuvieron ambos sólo logró arrancarle grandes carcajadas a Banner. Malditos idiotas. Los dedos largos y finos de Strange logran apresar sus muñecas. Tony, sin embargo, sigue en aquella lucha contra él. —¡Estás hecho mierda! ¡¿Seguro que te bañaste hoy?! Porque por favor, preocú-

Ya estaba. El estrés lo estaba sobrecargando. Su cuerpo se lanza sobre el del otro, sin importarle demasiado cuando su mochila cae al suelo. Sus manos intentan golpear el rostro ajeno, pero no puede gracias al agarre del más alto. Strange tiene una sonrisa pintada en su jodido rostro como un incentivo a su ira. ¿En qué minuto caería el gran Tony Stark en tal clase de _instintos?_

Nunca, la verdad. Bueno, pare ser sinceros, sólo algunas veces. Cuando el estrés es mucho debido a diversos factores. Como la falta de sueño, la presencia de Strange, la suspicacia de Banner, el idiota de Steve y el hombre lobo de Barnes. ¡UN PUTO HOMBRE LOBO! _¡¿Qué carajos?!_

—Está de mal humor, ¿Eh? — comenta con suavidad Stephen, dirigiéndose al de lentes. Banner asiente. —¿No ha dormido, verdad?

—Ha estado estos días sin dormir muy bien, aparentemente. — contesta Bruce, ambos ignorando la pelea que está ejerciendo el castaño, como si fuese un niño pequeño discutiendo con alguien mayor. Strange asiente varias veces. Tony está demasiado enfrascado en su furia como para ponerle atención a ese par de descarados.

—¿Sabes a qué se debe? Hoy sí que se ve como la mierda.

—¡Te voy a matar! ¡Suéltame y pelea!

Banner se encoge de hombros. —No ha querido decirme.

—¿Pepper y Rhodey saben algo? Ustedes tres siempre son los que saben las cosas que le pasan. — dice Stephen, alternando su mirada entre sus dos amigos. Frunce ligeramente el ceño, cuando susurra: —A mí casi nunca me dicen nada.

Banner sonríe levemente, negando otra vez. —A ninguno de nosotros tres nos ha dicho nada aparte de lo que ya sabemos, ¿Entiendes? Hasta lo de ayer.

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con ellos? — Tony logra asestarle un puñetazo en uno de sus perfectos pómulos. Strange sigue ignorando sus insultos y esquivando sus golpes. De igual manera, Tony sonríe victorioso, ajeno a la conversación. Strange logra apresarlo nuevamente.

—No, no… o realmente no lo sé.

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con Barnes? — Al escuchar _ese_ nombre, los golpes de Tony se detienen abruptamente. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolpan violentamente en su cabeza, provocándole un estremecimiento en el cuerpo. Podían pensar que estaba loco, –poco le importaba, la verdad-, pero aún podía sentir el cosquilleo que le produjo el aliento de la bestia contra su rostro. Demasiado real, piensa el castaño, había sido tan real que no podía creérselo. Los dos amigos posan su atención inmediatamente en Tony.

—Es un jodido lobo.

—¿Qué? — inquiere Banner de inmediato, frunciendo su ceño. Tony parpadea varias veces, sorprendido, percatándose de lo que había dicho. Pero en serio, ¿Quién podía culparlo? Inmediatamente los labios de Tony forman una sonrisa sarcástica, tratando de disimular lo que había dicho. —Dije que es un jodido tonto.

—Definitivamente tiene que ver con el delincuente.

Tony rueda los ojos ante el comentario del más alto, mientras carraspea suavemente y vuelve a sentarse en su silla. Los ojos chocolate de Banner lo taladran con insistencia, buscando con ellos la mentira tras sus palabras. Tony sabe que fue un impulso de su parte. De todos modos, ¿Por qué Banner no podía conformarse con sus respuestas y mentiras? El cuatro ojos tenía la insistencia de querer encontrar algo más dentro de él, algo más bajo su piel. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que lo que ocultaba era lo podrido que estaba en su interior?

Tony frunce el ceño y Bruce sabe que está mintiendo. —Tú no dijiste eso, Tones.

—Creo que los gritos de Strange realmente te están cobrando factura, bonito. — Dice el castaño, restregando sus dedos contra sus sienes. Nuevamente la coraza de hierro alzándose entre ellos. Bruce simplemente suspira, apoyándose en uno de sus brazos, sin insistir. —Ahora, teñido, ¿Qué dice mi horóscopo el día de hoy?

—¿Por qué te ves como la mierda?

—Primero que todo, no he dormido muy bien estos días. Tengo muchos prototipos de objetos por terminar y esas cosas no se hacen solas. Y segundo, yo jamás luzco mal, ¿Entiendes? Hoy después de la ducha quise tener un _look_ más… extravagante.

—Oh, al menos te bañaste. — sonríe Stephen, curvando sus comisuras con malicia. — Y yo decía que James te estaba quitando el sueño, dime ¿Ya se te confesó?

Tony rezonga fuertemente, rindiéndose a sus brazos sobre la mesa, su mochila aún desparramada por el suelo. —Maldito el momento en que los llamé a ambos. — Tony se estira cual felino en su asiento, su camiseta alzándose, dejando al descubierto parte de su acanelada piel. —No ha pasado ni siquiera un día y ya me tienes cansado con el tema. Gracias a dios que hoy es viernes. — su voz se vuelve más titubeante, y Tony intenta disimularlo con un bostezo exagerado. Los músculos de su cuerpo aún se encuentran agarrotados, tensos y fatigados por las emociones vividas.

Tony ni siquiera se acuerda de cómo había vuelto a su casa la noche anterior.

—Exacto, es viernes. ¿Hoy darás una de tus grandes fiestas?

El castaño asiente, agotado. Los dedos de sus manos tamborilean por la mesa. Tiene que evitar a James, piensa él, sería demasiado si no lo hiciera. Necesita tiempo para aclarar su cabeza y esfumar cualquier rastro de las raras sensaciones que ha estado experimentando esta semana. —Por supuesto que sí, Strange. No sería Tony Stark si no lo hiciera.

Y aunque el entusiasmo y la soberbia tiñen su tono de voz, el cansancio es evidente para el cuatro ojos. Para él y para Natasha, quien ha estado tensa desde el mismo minuto en que Stark había dicho aquella frase.

* * *

Sus orbes están fijas en el suelo mientras ambos caminan por aquellos pasillos de escuela. El timbre suena con desespero anunciando el inicio de las clases de esa mañana. Delante de él la ancha figura de su amigo marca el paso apresurado de ambos. Caminan de forma rápida y en silencio, manteniendo una distancia. Steve ni siquiera le ha dirigido la palabra y apenas lo ha mirado en toda las horas que llevan juntos desde la madrugada, cuando James se había arrastrado, como era usual, hasta la habitación de su amigo.

Las palabras sobraron cuando el otro había descubierto la verdad. Y James era consciente de que había cometido un error. Literalmente la ha cagado.

La puerta de la sala 220 se hace cada vez más cercana. Steve es el primero en ingresar al salón cuando han llegado. El Profesor aún no se encuentra presente. James ni siquiera puede respirar con tranquilidad cuando siente el aroma del otro estamparse de lleno contra él, arremetiéndolo egoístamente. No es, hasta que cruza la puerta, en que unas manos le impiden al dirigirse a su asiento. Su cuerpo se tensa de forma inmediata cuando la fresca fragancia a menta se antepone por sobre la de miel. Las feromonas que expulsa Natasha demandan porque él se someta a ella.

De sus labios cae un gruñido, mientras él se ve obligado a llenar su territorio de su olor. Poco a poco los humanos que se encuentran a su alrededor comienzan a verse ínfimamente afectados. Y James sabe que no deben llamar su atención.

—Tasha, basta.

Su fría mirada se desvía hacia los ojos verdes de la pelirroja. La mano de ella aún presionando contra su antebrazo. —Basta. — insiste, utilizando _aquel_ tono de voz que es capaz de afectar a cualquiera. Lentamente, el agarre comienza a perder fuerza, junto al aroma de ella. James siente como su propio olor predomina en el salón de clases por sobre el de los demás. Una pequeña satisfacción, desgraciadamente, se posa en él cuando puede sentir la mezcla de su aroma con la miel y las avellanas.

Sus cejas se fruncen, porque está jodido.

—Tony lo sabe. — Natasha susurra, y él siente como la realidad cae sobre sus hombros.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo te enteraste? — dice James, inquieto. Desplegando un olor distinto. La pelirroja sólo hace una mueca. —Tasha, y-

—Hey, tranquilo, deja de hacer eso. Estás comenzando a alarmar a todos. — la mirada verdosa de la mujer se desplaza por su alrededor, escuchando los murmullos intranquilos de algunos. James asiente varias veces, respirando con suavidad una y otra vez. —James, escúchame. No sé muy bien que es lo que pasa entre Stark y tú, ni tampoco tengo el interés de saberlo. Pero de lo que sí estoy segura, es que si _lo sabe,_ debiste avisarnos. ¿Sabes el problema que se puede crear a partir de esto? No confío en Stark.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero fue un accidente, un error completamente mío. Tasha, tú me conoces. Sabes exactamente bien que yo jamás dejaría que alguien aparte de Steve lo supiera. Lo sabes, pero… — hace una pausa, restregando su mano contra su rostro. —Mierda.

—James.

El mayor exhala desganadamente, mientras apoya sus manos en la mesa de la pelirroja. Hasta sus oídos llega la voz de Tony, ajena a todo su mundo interno, a sus secretos y a su vida. Escucha perfectamente sus palabras: _"Te apuesto que Coulson hoy no vendrá, ya lleva quince minutos de retraso"_ , mientras lo _siente_ tan tranquilo y tan cercano a él que le perturba y lo hace odiarlo. No lo soporta a él, ni a su otra mitad que se serena al escucharlo reír de esa manera.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? — bufa, desordenando su cabellera. —¿Stark se lo ha dicho a alguien?

Ella niega, cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho. —No, no se lo ha dicho a nadie. Al menos, no con querer. — Ve a Barnes fruncir su ceño, esperando respuestas. —Stark, Banner y el idiota de Strange siempre son los primeros en llegar. Stark hoy llegó en un pésimo estado. Se notaba a leguas que algo le estaba afectando, sobretodo porque la mayor parte ignoró a Bruce mientras le hablaba. Hasta que llegó Strange con su alboroto y despertó a Stark del shock. En un punto la conversación se tornó algo más estúpida, porque comenzaron a pelear. El cuento es que Stark estaba bastante distraído en su batalla con el raro ese, que no volvió en sí hasta que te mencionaron, James. — el mayor tensa su mandíbula. Natasha prosigue: —Y murmuró algo.

—¿Qué dijo?

—"Es un jodido lobo"

Un nuevo gruño escapa de sus labios, mientras su mirada viaja hasta el castaño. James sabe que el menor ha sentido su mirada posada sobre él. La tensión que se crea en su rostro es bastante evidente, junto con el cambio en el palpitar de su corazón. Lo sabe, y aun así no le ha regresado la mirada. James no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. —Demonios.

—¿Alguna idea de lo que vas a hacer?

—Yo me encargaré de eso. No por siempre mantendrá la boca cerrada. — dice él, irguiéndose repentinamente y retomando su inexpresión de siempre. Su fría mirada se desliza devuelta a la fémina. Natasha enarca una ceja.

—Debes tener cuidado, James. Si alguno se entera, Stark quedará expuesto.

Barnes guarda silencio por unos instantes, impasible, cavilando sobre lo último dicho por Natasha. La muchacha tenía razón. La mayoría de los _werewolf_ que rondaban por el pueblo lo atacarían. A ambos. O a cualquiera que estuviese cerca de James. Incluso, podrían encontrarlo. De aquellos de los que venía huyendo, _podrían encontrarlo._

Nuevamente su mirada se desvía hacia el fondo del salón, buscándolo. El cuerpo del menor vuelve a ponerse rígido, con los hombros tensos. —Nadie se enterará. — murmura con su voz rasposa hacia la muchacha, avanzando hacia su propio pupitre al lado de Steve. Esta vez James no despega su mirada de la figura de Tony, arrancando los murmullos curiosos de algunos presentes. Y a James poco le importa el peso de su mirada en Tony, cuando el menor se incomoda y Steve frunce el ceño.

En toda la clase, no deja de observarlo.

* * *

No puede evitar sentirse algo… _acechado._ El imbécil de Barnes no ha despegado su babosa mirada de él, como si estuviese inspeccionando sus movimientos y sus reacciones. Demonios, era como si estuviese esperando el momento oportuno para atacar o hacer algo o… _cazarlo._ Honestamente, se estaba incomodando. El tener la jodida mirada del delincuente del instituto sobre él no era de lo que quisiera sentirse halagado o emocionado. La verdad es que era un maldito suplicio. Sobretodo cuando el muy maldito resultaba ser un hombre lobo o una bestia o algo parecido. ¡No tenía puta idea! ¡Sus problemas no necesitaban centrarse en que _ese_ fuera una _–fascinante-_ molesta criatura sobrenatural! De lo único que debería preocuparse él, como todo adolescente de diecisiete años, era sobre las calificaciones o sus padres.

Aunque _bueno,_ pensándolo bien, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

El punto es que el idiota lo estaba incomodando. Podía jurar que tenía hasta la atención de Rogers también. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba hoy? ¡Que ayer en la noche Barnes se transformara en una mierda extraña no era para que todos estuviesen atento a él! Si bien a Tony le gustaba la atención, en esos minutos, no quería ni siquiera que el bonito de Bruce lo mirara. ¿Era tan difícil de entender? ¡Quería terminar la jornada escolar e irse directamente a la mierda! Ya había sido una semana bastante exhaustiva como para soportar algo más durante las clases. Además, ¿Qué era ahora? ¿Una maldita _presa?_

El que James tuviese una maldito complejo animal no le daba el derecho de mirarlo de _esa_ manera o de siquiera acercársele. Tony sólo era su tutor, con que terminara la semana podía hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Por eso hoy tenía que evitar al jodido Barnes. A él y a Steve y a su grupito.

No sería muy distinto a todos los días, la verdad.

Por eso cuando el timbre se anuncia para dar al término de la clase, -a la que no asiste Coulson, vaya irresponsable, dejando al pobre Stan Lee a cargo de los hormonados cuando el viejete ese prefería estar con Ronda-, Tony se levanta estrepitosamente de su asiento cuando puede sentir muy sutilmente la manera en que las figuras de _ese_ par comienzan a acercársele.

Jamás había sido tan rápido. —¡A la cafetería! — grita, arrastrando a Banner del cuello de su camisa, mientras el desafortunado nerd lucha por no dejar caer sus anteojos. Tony jamás había sido tan veloz, la verdad. Se sorprende de su agilidad para esquivar los asientos y moverse entre ellos, dejando atrás al Capipaleta y al mapache.

—¡To-Tony, espera! — chilla el más bajito. Tony no le hace caso cuando la curvilínea figura de Natasha se interpone entre él y la puerta. ¡Joder! ¿Qué es lo que pasa con todos el día de hoy? —Romanoff.

—Stark.

—Si no te das cuenta, estoy apurado. — dice él, mientras siente el cuerpo de los otros más cerca. Tony puede ver una pizca de diversión en los ojos verdes de la muchacha. Era irónico. Natasha era una de las mujeres más inexpresivas que había conocido en su vida, y el hecho de que pudiese ver _ese_ brillo le sorprendía. De hecho, si no se encontrara en la actitud de _huir_ –aunque no por cobardía, eh-, se quedaría con la pelirroja. Un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal cuando puede ver de reojo el rostro de Barnes a un lado de él. Tony actúa por mero impulso, cuando lanza –literalmente- el cuerpo del pequeño Banner contra el de la muchacha. —¡Todo tuyo! — grita, mientras se gira sobre sus talones y tira de la bufanda a Strange que conversaba alegremente con Avispa.

—Hola, cariño, que linda te ves hoy. — Dice Tony, guiñándole el ojo a la castaña. Ella sólo sonríe. —Ya volvemos. — su mano libre viaja hasta el antebrazo del más alto, forzándolo a caminar. Strange no alcanza a contestar –o a farfullar, porque Stephen no habla, sólo grita- cuando el Stark tironea de él hacia la puerta.

—¡Tony!

Sin embargo, cuando un avergonzado Banner los llama, Tony y Stephen ya han desaparecido por los pasillos. Tras ellos, dos pares de ojos persiguiéndolos.

* * *

No es hasta que ya se encuentran bastante lejos de la sala, cuando Tony libera a Strange de su agarre. El castaño suspira profundamente, mientras lleva su diestra hasta su cansado rostro, restregando su palma por la piel acanelada. La espalda del más alto se apoya contra una de las paredes del recinto, mientras observa fijamente al más pequeño. Han llegado al patio exterior, en una esquina donde reposan unas bancas abandonadas, adornadas con distintas plantas bien cuidadas por el taller de jardinería. —¿Qué ha sido eso? — pregunta Stephen, mirando como Tony no ha parado de dar vueltas sobre un mismo metro cuadrado.

Stark tiene la costumbre de mostrarse tan inquieto cuando se encuentra nervioso. O ansioso. Aunque muchos no lo crean, Strange lo conoce bastante. No tan bien como el resto del círculo de amigos que tienen, pero sí muy bien para reconocer cuando Tony podría estar o estaba a punto de tener una crisis de ansiedad. No por nada iba a ser doctor.

—Anthony, dime… —Strange habla suavemente, pero firme. —¿Hay algo que te está preocupando?

Tony no responde, moviendo sus ojos miel hacia los heterocromos del de cabello teñido. Quizás Stephen podría creerle. Dentro de todos sus amigos él sería la única persona en que podría verdaderamente creer en su palabra ante un hecho tan fuera de lo normal. Tan utópico, fantasioso, fascinante, distinto y misterioso. _Tan irreal._

Sin embargo, no puede.

Ni siquiera se lo podría decir a Banner. A nadie. ¿Quién le aseguraba que lo ocurrido no había sido fruto de su tan amplia imaginación? Quedaría como un idiota. O más bien, no quería creer que aquello había sido real. No quería. Y si lo hablaba, el sólo hecho de escucharlo de su propia voz lo volvería más tangible.

 _Barnes es un hombre lobo._

—Necesito que estés todo el día pegado a mí. — dice apresuradamente Tony, apuntándolo amenazante con su dedo índice. Strange frunce el ceño. —Y deja de hablarme como si estuviese a punto de romperme a llorar o algo, es estresante. No me pasa nada.

—Bueno… — Stephen hace una pausa, cruzándose de brazos y mostrando nuevamente su característica sonrisa. Tony bufa observando esa insoportable mueca. —Entonces, ¿Esto es una confesión?

—Ignoraré que dijiste eso. — murmura Tony, dándose nuevamente una vuelta por su alrededor. A lo lejos sólo se ve a algunos de segundo. —El punto es que estés tan jodidamente pegado a mí que no me dejes ni pestañear solo, ¿Bueno?

—Anthony Edward Stark, ¿Me estás pidiendo un favor o que sea tu enamorado del día?

Tony rueda los ojos. —No te soporto. — dice antes de que el idiota empiece a carcajearse como siempre, llevándose sus _manotas_ hasta su propio estómago, en un gesto plagado de una diversión injustificada. Tony se enojaría en esos momentos si no se sintiese tan agitado frente a la incertidumbre de verse descubierto.

—Está bien, querido.

Tony puede ver como Strange intenta abalanzarse a él, aprovechándose de la situación sólo para burlarse. Sin embargo, cuando puede sentir su puño impactando contra el rostro del más alto y las manos de este sobre su cintura, una voz atrás de ellos hace que se sobresalte, avanzando hacia el cuerpo de su amigo, girándose ligeramente.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? — interroga el idiota de Barton. El semblante de ambos cambia inmediatamente cuando el _arquero_ del instituto se queda observándolos desde una cierta distancia que impone él mismo. El idiota de Barton observa a Tony de la misma manera que lo ha hecho desde el 2003. Con asco.

—¿Necesitas algo, Legolas? — se mofa Tony, separándose de Strange. Era increíble recordar que él se había llevado bien con Barton. Que la mirada de flechitas en su tiempo había sido muy distinta a la que hoy día le dedicaba. Tony sólo puede sonreír con soberbia al saberlo.

Clint hace una mueca con sus labios llena de disgusto. —Eres asqueroso Stark, vete a hacer tus porquerías a otra parte. Nadie quiere a un fenómeno como tú aquí.

Stephen está a punto de hablar y enfrentarle, cuando Tony se lo impide al alzar su mano y negar varias veces.

—¿Es todo? ¿Algo más que tengas que añadir? ¿No? Bien, púdrete Barton.

El rubio avanza amenazante hasta donde está un inmutable Tony. —Te juro qu-

—Basta. — dice Strange, interfiriendo entre ambos. Sin embargo, ninguno alcanza a volver a hablar, cuando el timbre suena con insistencia y avisa el término del primer receso.

El castaño sólo se encoge de hombros, empezando a caminar. —Vaya, ¿Ya han pasado quince minutos? — comenta despreocupadamente, siendo seguido por el más alto e ignorando al otro olímpicamente.

Clint espera a que ellos se alejen para recién encaminarse al mismo salón de clases.

* * *

Lo ha logrado.

Ha estado escapando exitosamente de esos dos durante toda la mañana. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Su reloj apunta las 12:55 del mediodía. Cinco minutos más y sería el término de la jornada escolar del día viernes. Gracias a dios aquel día no tenían clases durante la tarde, de otro modo, no podría soportarlo. Había ganado. Aunque no fue fácil, -porque a cada segundo se aparecían uno de los dos cerca de él, y Tony debía utilizar a Strange como un objeto para evitarlos a ambos, e incluso a Natasha, que hoy especialmente tenía un interés muy dudoso hacia su persona y que, carajo, que alguien pensara en el corazón de Brucie-, lo ha logrado.

Tony Stark ha vencido.

Sólo hacía falta cruzar la puerta de aquella sala, la entrada del instituto y podría ser libre, olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido y perderse en el ajetreo de la fiesta que haría en la noche, como siempre, a las 22:00 pm. Habría alcohol, y aunque no le importara porque nadie le reprocha nada salvo sus amigos, podría embriagarse. Perderse en el estupor de lo que es la ebriedad.

Es un plan perfecto.

Un sonido hace que la sonrisa de su rostro se ensanche. —Es todo por hoy, jóvenes. Nos vemos el lunes con su tarea de cálculo. — el timbre resuena en sus tímpanos como una nueva canción de Gorillaz. _Sublime._ La mayoría de los estudiantes se levantan, gritando y festejando de que al fin es viernes. Muchos abandonan el salón rápidamente, incluso la profesora. Rhodey, Pepper y Janet se despiden a lo lejos, confirmando su asistencia a la fiesta de la noche con un par de gritos. Con eso, la invitación comienza a propagarse por los pasillos.

Tony es rápido, tanto, que no le da el tiempo a ninguno de los dos –Banner y Strange- de guardar correctamente sus pertenencias antes de empujarlos hacia la puerta. —¡Tony, por favor! ¡Me estás estresando! — protesta Banner, atrapando con sus manos uno de los libros que aún no guardaba.

—Por favor, Brucie. Hay que aprovechar el día. Hoy estás demasiado lento.

Banner resopla, encargándose de acomodar su bolso. El aspecto desordenado que tiene el siempre impecable Bruce Banner provoca en Strange una fuerte risa, mientras los tres caminan, alejándose del salón. Tony puede saborear la victoria en cada poro de su piel, sacudiéndolo en sensaciones que le elevan el estado de ánimo.

Los tres se dirigen hacia los casilleros, haciendo una parada para rescatar las cartas de Strange. No es, hasta que ya se encuentran cerca de la salida, en que el director se acerca al trío. La sonrisa de Stark decae en cuanto el calvo los detiene con su imponente figura. —Stark, Banner, Strange.

—Hola, director. — corresponde Banner al estoico saludo del viejo. Tony murmura un fugaz _"hola"_ apenas audible. El más alto de los tres lo saluda de forma solemne. Maldito hipócrita. Fury asiente con su cabeza ligeramente frente a las actitudes de los adolescentes. Sus manos reposan tras su espalda.

—Señor Banner, necesito un poco de su tiempo. ¿Puede acompañarme a mi oficina, por favor?

De forma instantánea la atención del castaño se vuelve hacia el viejo. Strange parece tan sorprendido como lo estaba él. La visita a la oficina del director nunca señalaba algo bueno. De eso Tony estaba lo bastante seguro, sobretodo porque el último año vivía allí. Bruce parecía tranquilo, muy al contrario de los otros dos. —No es nada malo.

—Por supuesto director. ¿Me esperan? — dice el más bajo, dirigiéndose a ambos. Ellos asienten, antes de verlo desaparecer junto al mayor por el pasillo. Stephen mira a Tony de manera interrogante, y él se limita a encogerse de hombros y negar con su cabeza.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Cafetería? — pregunta Strange, observando a Tony asentir. En esos minutos la escuela estaba prácticamente vacía. Sin embargo, el castaño no pudo evitar sentirse alarmado cuando vio a Strange prácticamente correr hacia los pasillos de la escuela. —¿Qué demonios? ¡¿A dónde vas?!

—¡El que llega al último paga la comida! — exclama el idiota de Strange a lo lejos. Tony masculla, obligándose a seguir a ese imbécil. Y a él lo llaman infantil siendo que el _esotérico_ era mucho peor que él. Tony se niega a perseguirle corriendo, pero al fin cede cuando ya no puede ver a su amigo delante de él. —Jodido idiota. — reclama para sí mismo, doblando una de las esquinas que dirigían a las escaleras del segundo piso y a una de las tantas salas. Tony sigue trotando por el largo y silencioso camino.

La luz del día iluminando los pasillos por dónde se encuentra.

No es hasta que su cuerpo se tambalea de lado, chocando contra unos casilleros de los de primero, en que se percata del cuerpo ajeno sobre el de él. El estruendoso sonido agudo de un golpe sobre su cabeza estrellándose violentamente sobre el metal, hace que su cuerpo se tense rápidamente, forzándolo a alzar su cabeza hacia el agresor. La penetrante mirada de Barnes atrapa la suya. James se encuentra sobre él, con su brazo derecho a milímetros de su cabeza; su puño estampado en el hueco que había creado producto del golpe.

Tony no puede moverse ni reaccionar. Se siente de la misma manera que en la noche anterior, salvo que esta vez Barnes… _es Barnes._ Y no el majestuoso y feroz lobo negro que le gruñía de la forma en que también lo está haciendo el mayor en estos minutos. El pecho de James sube y baja con la misma intensidad que el de Tony. Incluso peor. Un calor inunda las mejillas de Tony, tiñéndolo de rojo, sin saber la razón. Y aunque le molesta, sabe que no puede hacer nada. No cuando el otro se lo impide de esa _manera._

—¿Por qué me has estado evitando? — pregunta _esa voz_ profunda. Y Tony frunce sus labios, frustrado e irracionalmente, temeroso. Odia lo que provoca ese tono de voz en él, como si siempre tuviese que obedecerlo. —Tenemos que hablar.

Las manos de Barnes viajan hacia su brazo, jalando de él. Tony reacciona en el mismo minuto en que siente la presión de esas manos quemando por sobre la tela de su ropa; traspasándola hasta llegar a su piel. Su diestra lo empuja con toda la fuerza que puede reunir, forcejeando con el irritante de Barnes. —Joder, déjame. No tenemos nada de qué hablar, ¡Suéltame! — brama, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, como siempre lo hace. Tony no puede soportarlo. No en esos momentos cuando James había arremetido contra él como un Barton cualquiera. No había estado preparado para tal allanamiento. Ni nunca lo estaría.

James puede sentir aquel miedo que ha provocado en el menor. Sin embargo, el enojo que lo embarga en esos minutos es más fuerte que el temor que siente su parte lobuna al ver a su _protegido_ de esa manera. Los aullidos en su interior hacen en él que la fuerza con la que sostiene el cuerpo del castaño se debilite. Sin embargo, él, como _humano_ , no lo suelta. No quiere perder. —Stark.

Tony está a punto de insultarle, cuando unas pisadas lo interrumpen a lo lejos. No puede permitir que los vieran a ambos en la posición en la que estaban. Tony se sorprende, cuando el mayor cubre su boca con su izquierda y su diestra lo toma de la cintura, arrastrándolo hacia la puerta de una sala que se encontraba a un lado de ellos. En un ágil movimiento, el mayor es capaz de cerrar la puerta con el peso de la espalda de Tony. —Ssssh. — lo escucha musitar por sobre su cabeza. Está a punto de reclamar cuando las voces y cuchicheos de unas adolescentes se escuchan atrás de él. Nuevamente, la molesta sensación de un _escalofrío_ lo estremece ligeramente.

El cuerpo de James le transmite calidez.

—No escapes. — Escucha y Barnes poco a poco comienza a liberarlo. Tony se mantiene en silencio ante las palabras de ese loco. Barnes se aleja cuidadosamente de él, atento a todos sus movimientos. El castaño resopla, tomando su mochila que había caído segundos atrás. Tony no lo está mirando y James lo prefiere de esa forma.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme de esa manera? Has estado todo el puto día así. — dice Tony, acomodando su sudadera gris. — _Han_ estado insoportables.

—No me gusta que me hayas estado evitando. — comenta Barnes, sin un real enojo en su voz. —Tenemos que hablar, Stark.

—¿No lo estamos haciendo ya? Dios, como odio tu maldita actitud. ¿No te das cuenta de que si te estaba evitando es porque no quiero hablar contigo? Te creía más inteligente, Barnes. — Tony desvía su mirada hacia otro lado del salón en el que se encontraban. A pesar de sus palabras, James, por primera vez, no puede sentir aquella barrera con la que siempre se protege Stark. Ni siquiera puede percibir su fría coraza de hierro. Y es, atravesando su furia, en que puede _ver_ el aspecto del castaño. Sus ojos se encuentran más cansados de lo normal, su cabello se encuentra revuelto y desordenado. Existen unas grandes ojeras que denotan la falta de sueño en el menor. Y está vistiendo la misma ropa de ayer.

Al _verlo,_ el interior de James se remueve otra vez, aullando las mismas palabras de siempre. _Cuidar a Tony Stark._

—Tenemos que hacerlo. — El mayor intenta ignorar los chillidos de su animal. —No puedo dejar las cosas así, Stark. Lo que viste ayer…

—Es real, ¿Verdad? — una sonrisa se instala en el rostro del menor. A James no le gusta esa sonrisa. —Es real… Jesús.

—Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie, Stark. Es importante.

—Y es por eso que viniste a amenazarme… — relame sus labios, cruzándose de brazos. —Barnes, de verdad, ¿En serio crees que alguien se tragaría lo que les dijera? _"Barnes es un puto hombre lobo"_ Se reirían en mi cara por lo descabellado que suena. Ni siquiera yo he podido creérmelo.

Tony se recarga en una de las paredes, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Un silencio se propaga entre ambos, y es el mayor el que interrumpe ese lapso. —Tienes que olvidar lo que viste ayer.

—Ese era mi plan, hasta hace unos segundos, no sé, antes de que llegaras a aplastarme contra los casilleros. ¡Ese era mi plan! Y lo cierto es que… — Tony suspira, liberando su rostro; acercándose lenta y dubitativamente hasta el mayor. Sus ojos miel conectan con la mirada de James. —No puedo. ¿Entiendes? Todo esto se encuentra en los malditos cuentos para dormir de los niños. Caperucita roja y mierdas por el estilo. Y yo… _yo…_

—No puedes entrometerte en esto, Stark. No puedes.

Tony entrecierra sus ojos, mientras eleva su mentón y rostro, altanero. —No estarías aquí si no lo estuviera... _oh._ — dice, James tensándose por sus acertadas palabras.

—… Ya estoy involucrado, ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué?

* * *

No tengo nada que decir, me demoré mucho más en actualizar por la vida.

En fin, no odien a Steve, por favor. Él nos el malo de la historia. (?) Y por sobretodo porque este WinterIron tiene tintes Stony, so... x'ddddd.

¿He dicho que me encanta Janet? La he incluido porque en serio, me hace morir de la risa en Avengers Academy.

Amh... ¿Qué más? Ah, sí, me excuso con Barton. También me encanta Clint -sobretodo por Avengers Assemble-, pero alguien debía ser el malito. (?) A todo esto, el capítulo parece relleno, pero no lo es. Está para dar el paso a la segunda fase, así que... tengo sueño. No tengo idea de lo que estoy escribiendo, perdonenme.

Bueno, ¿Qué decir? En cuánto pueda andaré respondiendo los comentarios.

Y gracias por todos los favs, estrellitas y kudos que me han dejado. ¡Son l s mejores!

Nos vemos pronto, see ya.

 _ **-Lyrock.**_


	7. VII And I thought I heard you out there

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

 **VII. And I thought I heard you out there crying.**

James no responde.

Al menos, no de inmediato.

Está demasiado ocupado en observarle fijamente con esos ojos que le atraviesan el cuerpo, la piel, los huesos y los músculos. Tony odia su mirada. Odia el color que tienen, odia su intensidad y la forma en que intentan transmitirle un mensaje que él, desgraciadamente, no puede interpretar. Jamás ha sido bueno en analizar las acciones de la gente en base a emociones. Básicamente porque él se ha desligado de ellas desde que tuvo que _obligarse_ a hacerlo, cuando el cúmulo de estas mismas lo sobrepasó como si hubiera tenido una sobredosis de drogas o de alcohol. Demasiado intensas en su momento para un prepuberto que apenas sabía qué era lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

Demonios, tampoco puede saberlo ahora a sus diecisiete años de edad. Más que mal, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo un adolescente. Y básicamente eso es algo que alguna gente no entiende. Como Howard o como María. Mencionaría también a sus compañeros, pero sabe que sería demasiado injusto. Los demás también son niños como él, que cometen errores y que se equivocan. Que pueden herir y que pueden arrepentirse, como cualquiera.

Pero Tony es una persona injusta.

Lo sabe, y por esa misma razón, no puede evitarlo, aunque las voces de la razón en su cabeza lo martiricen antes de que cometa una estupidez. Tony no las escucha. Nunca lo ha hecho, y debería empezar por hacerlo. Y la verdad, piensa él, es que no quiere. No quiere escuchar la voz que ahora le está diciendo que por su propio bien no debe presionar al hombre/animal que está delante de sus narices, pidiéndole –quizás- con su mirada que olvide el tema. Que no se tiene que involucrar, porque la verdad es que todo el tema no le compete, y es por eso que su deber es alejarse. Porque es lo más lógico cuando te lanzan una simple y llana advertencia, porque es, además, lo que querías hacer hasta hace 10 minutos atrás.

Pero la curiosidad es muy elevada como para no ceder ante ella.

—Respóndeme, Barnes. ¿Estoy involucrado porque ahora sé tú secreto? — pregunta y suena más altivo de lo que debería. Está verdaderamente, –no, mejor sólo un poco-, intrigado en saber qué es lo que esconde detrás de toda esa fachada de chico malo y de las palabras que le impiden ahondar más en él. Tony lo entiende en cierta parte, porque jamás se han llevado bien. Y porque después de todo esto, no serían amigos. Tampoco dejarían de odiarse. De verdad lo entiende, porque, ¿Cómo reaccionarías cuando una persona que no te agrada descubre algo que no debería haber visto, presenciado y oído? Él mismo sería mucho más brusco y más cínico al verse desnudo. Sería un hijo de puta, justo como lo estaba siendo ahora, presionándolo; sin saber la razón. Tal vez porque no le gusta que le digan que no puede hacer algo o tal vez porque, una parte de él en lo más recóndito, no quiere alejarse.

Es algo tan contradictorio que hasta le cansa. Pero es parte de las hormonas. O de su personalidad. Bueno, no tiene idea. —Digo, debe existir algo escondido tras estas advertencias que me estás diciendo, ¿No? Ya sé que es parte de tu puta vida personal y yo precisamente no soy la persona con la que mejor te llevas, y que todo pudo haber sido todo un error. Es obvio y no soy un tonto como para no darme cuenta. Sé también que _debería_ hacerte caso, Barnes. — un suspiro se escapa de sus labios: —Mierda, no sé cómo estoy teniendo esta conversación. _Hombres lobos_ , carajo. — Tony al fin destensa su cuerpo, avanzando aún más hacia el mayor mientras que se atreve a tocarle el pecho retadoramente con su dedo índice. —Pero no puedes pretender que de un segundo para otro me olvide de lo que pasó, que no necesite respuestas. Porque las quiero y las exijo.

Lo peor es que sus propias palabras calan dentro de él. Porque aunque estuvo toda la mañana batallando contra esa verdad, mintiéndose sobre que no le interesaba en lo absoluto, que no había ocurrido y que debía olvidarse de ello; no quiere. La verdad es que no puede olvidarse del maldito lobo que no lo dejó dormir en toda la madrugada, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Porque es un genio y necesita una explicación. Y lo cierto es que el único que puede hacerlo es el mismo Barnes.

Ni los libros ni el internet.

 _Joder._

¿En qué demonios se había metido? ¿En qué momento toda esta situación, de pronto, se volvió más seria? Justo en estos momentos debería estar bromeando, tomárselo a la ligera, hacer algún chiste malintencionado. Pero el peso en su pecho y garganta no se lo permite. Lo único que provoca es que el ceño de Tony se frunza severamente y se sienta incómodo. Odia las situaciones tan serias. Lo hacen sentir fuera de lugar, lejos de su sitio de confort. Por ello dice: —O sea, quizás esté hablando con el maldito lobo feroz de los tres cerditos. ¿No crees que debería saberlo?

James ignora su último comentario y, por su parte, no sabe cómo reaccionar hacia las anteriores palabras dichas por el menor. Rompería su propio juramento si es que le llegase a contar algo a Stark. Tampoco confía en él como para hacerlo. Los _werewolf_ jamás deberían cruzar la línea que se habían impuesto con los humanos. Eran dos mundos distintos que no deberían colisionar o relacionarse por respeto a la armonía que aquella tácita regla imponía.

Y él, precisamente, no es de los que rompen esa regla.

Aunque James jamás ha sido un adepto en seguir leyes y mandatos, aquella norma era la única en la que de verdad creía. Él ha vivido en carne propia el desequilibrio que se produce cuando no se le respeta. Su familia y su propia raza lo ha experimentado a lo largo del tiempo y los siglos. Es por eso que no se lo puede permitir, pese a que muchos de los de su especie intenten quebrantar esa normativa y esa situación. Porque hay clanes que están en contra de permanecer en lo profundo de los bosques siendo un mito en la boca de los humanos. Como _HYDRA_ , al que hace mucho tiempo él se había unido por un simple error cuando se encontraba desorientado y estaba en búsqueda de una manada y él había decidido no volver con su familia, el clan Barnes, devuelta a Rusia.

Su parte animal siempre ha sido un tanto solitaria. Y eso era lo que le había costado tanto admitir en su momento que se unió a ellos por mero impulso. Ese hecho, ese capricho, ha sido uno de sus tantos errores. Otro de los más grandes que ha tenido hasta el momento. Ahora lo quieren muerto. A él y al que sea que se relacione con James.

El hecho de que Steve se enterara había ocurrido mucho antes de que, incluso, fuera adolescente. El pequeño rubio lo descubrió por sí solo, y como ambos eran niños, James no entendía la gravedad de la situación o la fragilidad de esta misma. En esos tiempos de niñez, no importaba. Porque su clan, su familia, su madre y padre lo protegían y lo aceptaban. Eran tiempos felices, eran tiempos en los que incluso, su familia aceptaba que un humano supiese de su situación, porque estaban siendo protegidos por ellos. Y él no lo entendió en su minuto ni tampoco le importó, aunque su madre y su padre por tradición le enseñaron todas las normas y reglas y la historia de la gente de su especie.

James creció convencido de que nada malo podría suceder hasta que su familia regresó a su país natal, y él quiso quedarse, integrándose a HYDRA, dejando de lado a su parte humana y convirtiéndose en una bestia. No lo entendió hasta que un día en otro pueblo, pudo ver como Rumlow despedazaba cruelmente a una persona. Ese día pudo comprender todas las historias y advertencias que escuchó por parte del alfa de su padre. Por eso fue que James huyó lejos de ellos.

Y aunque no lo han atacado masivamente desde ese día en que decidió dejarlos, él sabe que algún día lo harán.

James se rehúsa a contestar. Se niega a responder cada una de sus interrogantes y exigencias, y es porque en cierta parte siente que no las debe dar y además es porque, sinceramente, no sabe que carajos contestar. Las reacciones _humanas_ aún se le hacen extrañas, ajenas, incómodas. Ya sean internas o externas. Su objetivo principal es no permitir que Stark hable sobre lo que había sucedido.

Y James no tiene idea de qué debería hacer para conseguirlo.

Tony está ahí de pie, mirando al mayor y esperando a que diga algo. Pero él no dice nada por unos largos dos minutos. James desvía su mirada cuando lo va a hacer, dejándola vagar por la habitación. —Lo que pasó ayer fue un error. El que tú lo _-me-_ hayas visto estuvo mal y yo, -por el bien de ambos-, no puedo decirte nada más. No es tu asunto, Stark y lo que quiero es p-

—Me hostigaste con tu presencia toda la maldita mañana porque querías hablar conmigo y me arrastraste hasta acá para supuestamente hacerlo. — interrumpe Tony. —¿Tu gran plática se reduce a esta mierda? — comenta toscamente. Algo está oprimiendo su interior y Tony sabe que no debería ser así. La mala imagen que proyecta en los demás no es algo por lo que alguna vez se ha sentido afectado o entristecido. En este punto de su vida sólo le enorgullece y es esa la razón por la que ahora no debería sentir esa opresión. —No, Barnes. No le diré a nadie de tu puto secreto, si eso es lo que piensas de mí.

La voz de Tony es alta y clara. Entre sus palabras se permite sentir el atisbo de dolor que ha estado presente durante toda la conversación. Y, nuevamente, su interior se sacude con vehemencia, rasguñando sus entrañas al querer liberarse e intentar protegerlo de todo lo que le esté haciendo daño. James sabe que, quizás, él es el causante de la tristeza que en estos momentos embarga al menor. Ya sea porque ha provocado viejas heridas o porque le ha hecho unas nuevas. No lo sabe y prefiere no hacerlo.

—Bien.

—Gran charla. — escupe Tony. Acomodando su mochila en uno de sus hombros. James ha abierto su boca para comentar algo más.

Pero Tony no espera y entonces, antes de que él vuelva a hablar, sale del salón.

* * *

Después de alejarse de la sala, Tony logra alcanzar a Strange en la cafetería. Lo encuentra recargado en el mostrador, esperándolo. Cuando llega a su lado el más alto se dedica a mirarlo con el ojo crítico de Pepper, Bruce y de Rhodey y él no puede evitar sentirse incómodo. No quiere que alguien lo lea como un maldito libro abierto. No ahora. No necesita la comprensión de los demás cuando lo que quiere es irse al demonio y olvidar lo que ha estado pasando. Bufa por lo bajo, estampando su palma izquierda contra el rostro del idiota de su amigo. —Eres un maldito tramposo, Strange. — inquiere, mientras saca la billetera de su mochila con su mano libre. Al menos ha podido distraer al imbécil ese porque al instante Stephen suelta una carcajada, palmeando su espalda.

—No eres un buen perdedor.

—Y tú eres un mal vencedor, anda, ¿Qué mierda quieres pedir? Mike ya quiere irse, ¿No amigo? — Tony se dirige al cuarentón que está de turno en esos minutos de cierre, mientras el aludido sonríe y asiente varias veces. Se da cuenta rápidamente que Stephen ni siquiera tiene idea de lo desanimado que se encuentra él. Bien, se dice, eso está jodidamente bien si quiere evitarse los sermones de sus amigos y las miradas llenas de un sentimiento que le provocaría nauseas.

—Mike, ¿Me puedes dar un pedazo de esa tarta de arándanos que tienes ahí? Por favor— inquiere el esotérico. El castaño rueda los ojos sólo para disimular su bajo estado de ánimo. —A mí dame las últimas donas que tengas.

Entonces Tony le entrega el dinero correspondiente y Mike se dedica a envolver sus pedidos. Stephen le está charlando y Tony intenta prestar atención durante todo ese rato de espera. —Vas a engordar. — dice Strange cuando Tony recibe las cinco donas envueltas en una fina caja. Por supuesto él lo insulta y lo golpea mientras se despiden del señor y luego se dirigen hacia la oficina de Fury.

Durante todos los minutos que estuvieron en la escuela, Tony no permitió que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta sobre su estado de ánimo. Pudo hacerlo hasta el final, cuando se despidió de ellos a las afueras del establecimiento con la promesa de verlos en la noche.

Obviamente, Banner se dio cuenta del mediocre engaño en cuanto pudo ver los ojos miel de Tony.

* * *

A Tony no le importa, en lo absoluto. Quiere creer que es cuestión de la semana o de que no ha podido avanzar en ningún proyecto personal como se había autoimpuesto a principio de año. Quiere creer que es por el clima o porque no están dando su capítulo favorito de _Friends_ mientras en la televisión se está emitiendo la segunda temporada. Incluso quiere creer que es porque su mayordomo -sí, su querido y viejo Jarvis- le ha quitado la caja de donas -donde sólo quedaban dos de ellas- con las que había llegado.

Tony quiere imaginarse que son distintas razones y que ninguna tiene que ver con el _jodido_ Barnes, ni con su anterior conversación, ni con sus intenciones ni mucho menos con el tema de que era un maldito hombre lobo. Tony no está obsesionado con ello, por si acaso. Sólo no tiene energías para cambiar el tema de sus pensamientos ni para moverse porque se siente como un puto zombie que no puede siquiera dormir. Sus ojos están tan abiertos y muertos a la vez que parece un chiste.

Y lo sabe muy bien, porque Jarvis lo está mirando desde la entrada al gran salón de una forma entre preocupada y divertida. Tony lo nota porque Jarvis es quién prácticamente lo ha criado durante todos sus diecisiete años de edad junto a su tía Peggy. —Joven Anthony, sugiero que vaya a descansar a su recámara. Una ducha podría ayudarle a conciliar el sueño.

—¡Quiero mis donas!

—El exceso de azúcar puede causar en su organismo u-

—No quiero oírlo. — le interrumpe de manera infantil, sin sonar rudo frente a su comentario. Tony decide volver su atención a la televisión, mientras la voz de Matt Leblanc inunda el salón por el nivel de volumen que tiene el televisor. Jarvis suspira al ver al adolescente en aquel estado y no insiste porque tiene conocimiento de que el joven no le hará caso a sus preocupados comentarios. —Los preparativos para su fiesta están en marcha, señor. El patio trasero está siendo condicionado como usted dictó, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

—¿No le has dicho a padre, verdad? — la pregunta de Tony es suave, tanto, que causa un escalofrío en el anciano. Fácilmente puede recordar al pequeño niño preguntándole lo mismo cada vez que hacía alguna travesura.

—No, señor.

Aun así, la voz del anciano suena más impersonal de lo que Tony puede soportar. — _Jar…_ ¿No estás molesto? — pregunta él, refiriéndose a cada fin de semana en que puede ver en los ojos de Jarvis una palpable decepción cada vez que lo encuentra tirado en algún lugar de la mansión debido al alcohol. O cuando al otro día tiene una fuerte resaca y Jarvis está acompañándolo y cuidando de él.

Tony sabe de la actitud que adopta el hombre mayor cada vez que llega un viernes y él le dice sobre el evento que habrá en la mansión Stark en la noche. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando éstas empezaron, existía una discusión sobre el consumo de alcohol. Sobretodo porque él sigue siendo un menor de edad y Jarvis es el adulto _responsable_ mientras sus padres no están. Pero él siempre ha encontrado la forma de conseguir varias botellas de licor y latas de cervezas sin el consentimiento del anciano. En cierta parte poco le importa, porque estar ebrio es lo mejor que puede estar en ese pueblucho. Por otra, le importa cuando la única persona que lo ha cuidado lo observa de _esa_ manera y se aleja, como todos en su vida. Y duele.

—Por supuesto que no, joven Anthony. Le sugiero que descanse un poco y luego se prepare para el evento de hoy. Ya son las 21:15 pm. Con su permiso, me retiro. — Sí, se dice Tony mientras ve el lugar donde ha desaparecido él, duele también escucharle hablar de la manera en lo ha hecho. El castaño acerca a su rostro un vaso lleno de la bebida _Coca-Cola_ y traga ávido el líquido refrescante. Después de eso, posa con dificultad el fino vaso en el suelo, dirigiendo su atención a la televisión.

Un bostezo se le escapa de entre los labios, viendo una escena de la serie que finalizó el año pasado que hoy estaban repitiendo, porque joder, _Friends_ es una buena serie, al menos para pasar el rato. Hasta a él le hace gracia las escenas tan absurdas que algunas veces aparecen en algún capítulo. A Tony especialmente le agrada el personaje de Matt; Joey. Bajo su perspectiva es hilarante.

Tony mantiene su concentración en el capítulo, cuando el sonido del timbre resuena en la entrada. Él no le presta atención. Las pisadas de Jarvis resuenan por los pasillos, encaminándose hacia la entrada. Tony supone que es una entrega. Después de unos minutos en que las rejas a su _hogar_ fueron abiertas, nuevamente se puede escuchar a Jarvis con alguien dentro de la mansión. El castaño espera que su mayordomo y la persona desaparezcan en algún lado de la mansión. Sin embargo, la presencia de Jarvis se hace presente otra vez en dónde se encuentra Tony. A su lado tiene a Banner.

—Joven Anthony, el señor Bruce Banner ha venido a visitarlo.

—Gracias Jarvis, pero no hay necesidad de que me llame 'señor'

El anciano asiente educadamente antes de dejar solos a los dos adolescentes.

Y Tony, en ese preciso instante, quiere morir.

Básicamente porque está hecho un total desastre. Sí, es consciente de eso. También es consciente del estado de estupefacción en el que queda el cuatro ojos. Mientras que Brucie está vestido con una impecable camisa púrpura y un chaleco de lana negro, combinado con unos jeans del mismo tono oscuro, Tony está… en la mierda. No tan literal como suena, pero parecido. El cuerpo del castaño está tendido desastrosamente en el costoso sillón de cuero, cubierto por diversas bolsas de patatas fritas y otras chatarras. En el suelo hay basura, junto a una botella de tres litros de _Coca-Cola_ y otras sodas. Su boca está sucia con lo que quiere jurar es chocolate y su cabello desordenado y enmarañado. Su rostro, casualmente en esos segundos, expresa las imperfecciones de la adolescencia.

—Qué guapo estás hoy, Brucie. — comenta Tony en un intento de distracción. —Aunque el verde es tu color, el púrpura no está para nada mal.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! — expresa Banner. El que nunca dice groserías, y que ahora parece querer soltar un enorme rosario de palabrotas. Eso divierte en cierta parte a Tony, pero la otra sólo ocasiona que sus mejillas se tiñan de un furioso tono carmín al dejar que su amigo lo vea en tal… intimidad o vulnerabilidad. Sí, su querido Banner lo ha visto en peores situaciones. Pero aquello no quita la leve -muy leve, eh- vergüenza que experimenta ahí, hecho mierda en el sillón.

—Soy maravilloso, ¿No? Perfecto, deslumbrante. — comenta descaradamente, irguiéndose poco a poco, mientras la comida resbala de su estómago. El nerd aún no se ha movido de su lugar.

—Ok, deberías ir a arreglarte antes que é-

Sin embargo, Banner no puede continuar porque el sonido de la puerta de la entrada cerrándose fuertemente y del grito que Strange pega al techo cuando él llega al lado del pelinegro, lo interrumpe.

Tony, por su parte grita también, pero de la sorpresa, al ver al idiota de Stephen _el payaso_ Strange aparecerse de la nada. De repente, ambos están gritando y los tímpanos del más pequeño -de estatura, claro está- parecen reventar.

—¡CARAJO, STRANGE!

—¡QUE DEMONIOS, STARK!

Ninguno de los dos puede seguir blasfemando cuando ven el enojo que envuelve al pequeño e inocente Bruce Banner. Él los regaña a cada uno, y ni Strange ni Tony hablan durante aquel lapso, porque no se atreven. Banner da mucho miedo cuando pierde la paciencia y está enojado. Y ahora ellos están siendo víctimas de esa rabia que transforma al _buen_ Brucie literalmente, en un monstruo. Un monstruo grande y verde y todas esas mierdas que uno puede imaginar cuando te están gritando en la cara con los ojos desorbitados y la vena palpitándole en el cuello.

Luego de unos intensos cinco minutos, Tony corre hacia la ducha y Strange comienza a limpiar el desastre que tenía Tony cuando llegaron, a pesar de que unos criados ya han llegado a arreglarlo todo después del alboroto en el que nadie, ni siquiera Jarvis, quiso interrumpir.

* * *

Cuando Tony ya está vestido, perfumado y arreglado, son las 21:40 de la noche. La fiesta está por empezar en unos veinte minutos. Aunque claro, ningún adolescente es lo bastante puntual, por lo que de seguro empezará en unos treinta o unos cuarenta minutos más. Él arregla su cabello por última vez antes de descender por la elegante escalera principal y dirigirse hacia el patio trasero de la mansión. Afuera puede apreciarse la noche oscura e iluminada por el candor de las estrellas y la luna. Los altos árboles del bosque en que el pueblo se encuentran, rodean la propiedad.

Tony frente a ello siente un imperceptible escalofrío que decide ignorar.

El recinto se encuentra iluminado por unas tenues luces amarillentas, mientras la piscina grande y majestuosa es un deleite para la vista, finamente decorada con unas pequeñas estatuas a su lado. A la derecha, hay una mesa llena de aperitivos y bebidas, -ya sea alcohol y otros líquidos- y a la izquierda está el equipo de música que él mismo ha mejorado. También hay otras cosas, adornos y detalles de los que Tony prefiere no profundizar.

Él se acerca a sus dos amigos que están charlando amenamente a un lado de la gran piscina. Obviamente se acerca cautelosamente a ellos, tratando de escuchar el tema de conversación sin interrumpirlos. Afortunadamente, no están hablando de nada serio y Tony lo agradece y se alivia al instante. —Hey, _muchachas._ — en su rostro se esboza una sonrisa que esta vez alcanza los ojos miel de Tony y Banner al verlo sonríe de la misma manera.

—¿De qué hablaban? — inquiere él, rascándose el puente de su nariz. Strange suelta un silbido, demasiado vulgar y sugerente que hace reír a Bruce y molestar a Tony. Por suerte no hay nadie más con ellos que pueda juzgarlos. —Que bien te ves, Anthony. Si me hubieran dicho que el vago estaba postrado en ese sillón eras tú, no me hubiera asustado.

—Ah, así que el grito de niña que escuché fue tuyo — dice Tony, deslizando su lengua por sus labios resecos. —Eso lo explica todo.

La risa que suena entre los tres amigos es genuinamente divertida y contagiosa. La sonrisa y la risa que expulsa Tony es auténtica, juvenil y refrescante para los oídos de los presentes. Al fin, después de lo que parecía ser una semana agotadora para el castaño, su risa suena verdadera. Purifica y disipa la angustia y preocupación que se ha estado acumulando en Strange y en Banner, porque también se han visto afectados. Es por eso por lo que, por respeto a esa paz que los embriaga a los tres por distintas razones, no comentan nada de lo que ha sucedido durante esos días. En cambio, pierden el tiempo bromeando como los viejos tiempos y rememorando las anécdotas que los involucraban en sus aventuras por el pueblo el 2004.

Recuerdan los primeros días de clases y los últimos, recuerdan aquella vez en que dejaron encerrado a Strange en el baño y éste tuvo que saltar el cubículo como su largo cuerpo se lo permitió. Recuerdan cuando Banner se resbaló en la orilla del río que se encuentra a las afueras del pueblo, y cayó a la gélida agua en invierno. Recuerdan, incluso, el día en que Tony tuvo un resfriado que logró contagiar a media clase, llevándolos a los tres estar en cuarentena, confinados a la habitación del millonario. Son memorias que alegran la noche y hacen que los minutos transcurran de manera veloz, dejando que los primeros invitados se les unan.

Es, entonces, que la fiesta comienza. El tema de conversación se ha perdido cuando se unieron a ellos Pepper, Janet y Rhodey, desviando el foco de atención a otros puntos que son de igual forma divertidos. Gente sigue llegando al lugar, personas que él conoce sólo de nombre y otros de los que no tiene ni idea de quién carajo son. Y poco le importa a Tony, porque a él le gustan los desconocidos. Con el tiempo ha aprendido que son los que menos juzgan sus acciones. Al menos la mayoría. Porque para ellos sólo existe la imagen del millonario Tony Stark y no la persona que se encuentra tras eso.

Es algo que puede sonar triste, en cierto punto, pero es lo que más le agrada a él. Porque no necesita darles explicaciones, no necesita ser cuestionado cuando él no quiere hablar de ello porque no se lo exigen y porque no se lo piden.

Y eso es lo que necesita en estos momentos. Lo que necesita y lo que quiere. Ya ha tenido bastante, piensa Tony, ha tenido bastante y tiene derecho a desestresarse de la manera que sea. Todos, aunque sean jóvenes, necesitan esa fiesta. Necesitan de ese aire despreocupado, embadurnado en alcohol y en música pop. En personas bailando, charlando y bebiendo. Se necesitan también de los más osados que se lanzan a la piscina y provocan gritos animados en el público.

Es porque están tan jodidos por las hormonas y problemas tan banales, que no importa si se pueden distraer por unos instantes. Tampoco importa si asisten a su fiesta gente que a él no quiere ver ni en pintura. Porque Tony es un ser egoísta y algunas veces, cruel. Pero él jamás ha negado la entrada a su casa a nadie. Ni siquiera a Barton. Porque ese imbécil que odia debe tener sus propios problemas y por eso está allí.

Son los viernes por la noche, en que el pasado por unas horas ya no importa. Siempre y cuando se mantenga esa distancia tácita que se tiene en la mansión Stark. Ya no importan los conflictos ni los fantasmas, ni siquiera los rumores, aunque estos vuelven a pesar el lunes de regreso a clases; a nadie le interesa. Disfrutan su adolescencia y disfrutan el tener una pequeña libertad. Todos, sin excepción. Es por eso que Tony se permite el beber libremente, el coquetear con quién sea y hablar con quién se le da la puta gana. Incluso se permite chocar la lata de cerveza con Sam Wilson o con Peter Quill, porque ninguno se acordará de lo que pase esa noche.

Porque está toda la maldita escuela metida en su patio y en su casa y porque nadie se encuentra exento de esto. Ni Rogers, ni Natasha, ni Barton. Ni siquiera Thor ni Loki, porque también están allí. Y Tony es feliz, mientras abraza a sus viejos amigos y los besa porque los ha extrañado. Es feliz, porque el alcohol le está haciendo mella en el organismo y porque está con las personas que quiere, o al menos con algunos de ellos.

 _James está ahí también._

Tony baila y ríe, como no lo ha hecho estos días, bebe como si la cerveza fuera un maldito vaso de agua. Obliga a Banner a lanzarse a Natasha e intercambia unas miradas con el Capitán, aunque por su propio bien sólo lo hace tres veces. Canturrea con Strange y parlotea con Loki, coquetea descaradamente con la _señorita_ Potts y tiene una pelea de _mecánico amateur_ con Rocket. Hace competencia contra Thor para saber quién es el que bebe más rápido una jarra grande de cerveza, mientras el público grita incesantemente un: _« ¡Fondo, fondo, fondo! »_ Hasta que él pierde, porque estaba compitiendo injustamente contra Thor _el vikingo._

Es en un punto de la fiesta en que decide apartarse para observar la profundidad del bosque como si estuviese siendo llamado por éste. Y Tony pensaría que es Steve el que se posa a su lado sin siquiera hablar. O quiere pensar que es él, aunque no venga al caso y aunque sepa que aquello no sucederá y sólo haga que se le estruje el pecho.

La verdad es que está muy ebrio.

—Sé que hoy pasó algo cuando yo me fui a hablar con el director. — le dice tenuemente Banner, bebiendo de su bebida sin alcohol. El castaño se alegra un poco de que la voz del más bajo no emita lástima, reproche o algún sentimentalismo que lo haría vomitar ahí, en la misma piscina.

—¿No prestaste atención? Estaba y estoy perfectamente bien. — dice, el borde de la lata de una nueva cerveza -de las que ha perdido la cuenta- posada en sus labios resecos. El sabor agrio de la bebida raspando su paladar. Los ojos de Tony pegados al paisaje montañoso.

—Presté demasiada atención, Tony. — comienza a decir Bruce, acomodándose los anteojos con su mano libre. —Sé que algo ha estado sucediendo con Barnes, Tony. Sé también, que él y el Capitán han estado últimamente más pendiente de ti de lo que yo jamás llegué a pensar. Y eso me preocupa, en cierto modo, porque no quiero verte ni quiero verlos a ellos haciéndote daño que ya han hecho. Esta vez yo no lo voy a permitir, porque puedo impedirlo. Puedo pararme en este mismo minuto y mover cielo, mar y tierra para que ninguno de ellos te vuelva a hacer sufrir. — él relame sus labios, antes de proseguir: —Eres mi amigo, Tony. Sé que ni Steve ni James pueden tener alguna mala intención, pero eso no hace que cometan errores y si James ha estado hostigándote de alguna manera, tienes que decírmelo.

El silencio se instaura entre ambos jóvenes, mientras _Black Eyed Peas_ inunda el lugar. Tony no sabe qué responder, sinceramente, no sabe cómo su rostro se muestra serio y solemne mientras cálidas lágrimas inoportunas caen por sus pómulos y mejillas. Dicen que las personas más fuertes sólo lloran cuando han llegado a su límite y están rotos. Tony jamás se ha considerado alguien tan fuerte como otras personas, pero la verdad es que no era fácil hacerlo llorar. No hasta el 2003.

Las palabras de su amigo estrujan su corazón y su ser, porque son sinceras. Tan honestas que a un mentiroso como él le duelen y lo reconfortan de la misma manera. —No volverá a suceder, Brucie. — musita, jugueteando con el contenido de la lata. —No tienes que preocuparte, amigo mío, estaré bien. Nadie pasa por arriba de Tony Stark. — su brazo izquierdo rodea el cuello de su amigo, acercándolo a él, haciendo que la diferencia de altura entre ellos se note ligeramente. —Ni James ni Steve significan algo para mí.

Y Tony besa la frente de su amigo, porque está sentimental gracias al alcohol, aunque él no sea bueno para esas cosas. Deposita un beso en él como lo haría un hermano a otro, tan familiar e íntimo que provoca muchas más lágrimas en él. Y Tony se permite tener una leve conexión con sus emociones y sus sentimientos, porque es en la noche cuando todo se vuelve real. Porque es en esa noche en el que está siendo observado desde el bosque por el lobo negro que vigila la propiedad de los Stark, que los cuida desde la lejanía.

James puede sentir el vínculo que lo atrae al descompuesto Tony Stark. Y ya no lo puede ignorar, no cuando él está igual de descompuesto que el menor. Es en esa noche en que James se entrega a su naturaleza y aúlla a la luna, absorbiendo a través de sus sentidos el veneno y el dolor de las heridas de Tony Stark, atrayéndolas y haciendo el intento de curarlas.

* * *

Yo no sé como llegué a esto, la verdad. Creo que el fic tendrá muchos más capítulos de los que alguna vez pensé. Esto me pasa por jugarle a la verga y no tener la historia terminada antes de publicarla. (?)

En fin, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, votos, favorites, kudos y vistas con los que me llenan cada día. Eso me motiva a continuar escribiendo y me... no sé, no sé como agradecérselos de la forma en que se debe, porque en serio me llenan el órgano que tengo de corazón. Sobre la historia y el capítulo, hice la pregunta de incluir la mención de criaturas sobrenaturales y a partir de sus opiniones, lo haré. Por supuesto. Se lo merecen. Otra cosa, y no es porque el final esté cerca, pero ya está pensando. Habrá una continuación de esta historia, pero centrado en el pasado y en el futuro. Esto será entre el 2000 y 2010. Ahora sólo hago mención de ello, pero no se aclarará hasta que lleguemos a la recta final y les explique el asunto.

Ahora, ¿Quién se estresa con el Buckaro? Yo, en serio, pero me encanta y me estresa y exploto porque es tan difícil hacerlo hablar cuando no quiere. Es algo loco, lo sé, pero me pasa. Los roler van a comprenderme, o eso espero. (?) De lo que otro quería hablarles es que la historia se supone que es crack, de humor, o al menos esa era la idea en un principio, por eso es que hay tantas escenas así. El drama se ha colado porque sólo se apareció de la nada y yo no pude evitarlo. (?)

Prestaré atención a sus sugerencias, quejas y comentarios como siempre.

 _ **PD:** Son las 3:15 am y me duele la cabeza y el culo porque he estado todas estas horas en las que he escrito en mi cama. Y joder que duele (disculpen mi vocabulario tan soez, pero mierda que me duele)._

 _ **-Lyrock**_


	8. VIII Nothing seems as pretty as the

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

 **VIII. Nothing seems as pretty as the past though.**

Son las yemas de los dedos, recorriendo y tanteando las hebras castañas. Es un movimiento suave y tranquilo. Que calma su respiración y la turbulencia de los pensamientos, que relaja su cuerpo ahora laxo. Es sosiego, _es paz._ Y es, en efecto, una caricia.

 _« Hold me close and hold me fast »_

Es el efecto que crea la brisa primaveral de la mañana, y es la melodía que expulsan sus labios carmesíes. La delicadeza de la voz que se transforma en murmullos dedicados sólo a él, el mensaje que esconde tras esas líricas que profundizan en su ser y lo llevan, al menos por unos segundos, al sueño perfumado. Al escape, a _esa_ imagen. A _esa_ niñez. Evocando el único recuerdo que no tiene espinas.

 _« The magic spell you cast_

 _This is la vie en rose._

 _When you kiss me heaven sighs_

 _And though I close my eyes_

 _I see la vie en rose »_

Es, en definitiva, el recuerdo de su tía Peggy de cuando era pequeño. Aquella reminiscencia que está grabada en su mente, la que serena sus pesadillas y lo remontan a esas mañanas y atardeceres, en donde caía rendido al cariño que le entregaba la mujer y se lo negaban sus padres. Una memoria que emerge de lo más profundo de su subconsciente muy pocas veces, pero que cuando lo hace; le recuerda a Tony que los sueños existen. Y que detrás de las penumbras de las pesadillas y el dolor, hay algo más.

Pero a pesar de ello, prefiere no arriesgarse a saber qué lado de la moneda caerá cuando cierre los ojos. El costado donde se encuentra esa mujer o el otro, donde la oscuridad lo abruma y ya no hay sueños ni luz, ni verdades ni realidad. No hay tiempo, ni aire ni felicidad.

Y es por eso que él prefiere no cerrarlos.

—Mierda… ¿Alguien está vivo?

Cuando Tony vuelve de la inconsciencia, le duele la cabeza como el infierno. Y también el cuerpo, por supuesto, como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima. El mundo, de pronto, ya no es como el lindo y bonito sueño que había tenido. Ahora da vueltas sin control. Como si no quisiese detenerse. Algo le revuelve el estómago y lo marea, y lo peor es que él sabe el motivo. Es la maldita resaca. En todo su puto esplendor. Suelta un gemido lastimero, mientras estira su cuerpo hacia un lado en la superficie sorpresivamente suave en la que se encuentra.

Sin embargo, fue una mala elección.

Tony no puede evitar la caída, aunque quisiera. Su rostro impacta contra el suelo, provocando un fuerte sonido en la habitación. Banner se levanta inmediatamente de la cama, mirando hacia todos lados claramente desorientado mientras que Strange suelta una maldición: —¡Joder, Anthony! ¡Respeto para a los que nos duele la cabeza!

La voz de Strange es más molesta de lo normal. Incluso si ésta es profunda, para Tony sólo es un chillido agudo que le revienta el oído. Él relame sus labios y hace el intento de tragar saliva. Tiene la garganta más seca de lo usual y quiere morir. La reseca es espantosa, el peor de los males. A nadie le desearía semejante sensación que se tiene cuando el mareo es una tortura y lo único que quieres es vomitar, pero no puedes porque tu organismo simplemente no ha decidido hacerlo durante estos segundos. Banner suelta un bostezo alargado para cuando Tony se da media vuelta y queda de espaldas en el suelo, observando el techo de su habitación, que gira y gira y gira, una y otra vez sin cesar.

Nadie dice nada por los restantes diez minutos, ni siquiera Stephen _el parlanchín_ Strange.

El sonido de las sábanas deslizándose hacia un lado de la cama hace que Tony carraspee. Mientras Banner está saliendo de la habitación, Tony se pregunta cómo llegaron ahí. La mayoría de las veces cada uno despertaba en diferentes lugares de la mansión. Sin embargo, no puede pensar en nada más y no le importa hacerlo. No recuerda absolutamente nada. Tony eleva las manos hacia la cama, intentando ejercer la suficiente fuerza para levantarse. De seguro se ve ridículo, piensa él, pero no tanto como el idiota que está desparramado en la silla de su escritorio con una bolsa de hielo en su frente y la boca entreabierta. Las largas extremidades de Strange están grotescamente –e inhumanamente, hay que decirlo- dobladas en el mueble y tiene un aspecto jodidamente demacrado. Tony se reiría, si es que las náuseas no fueran tan abrumadoras.

Él decide sentarse en la cama, restregando sus manos contra su rostro. Por el pasillo logra distinguir dos voces distintas, hablando en voz baja. Hasta que los pasos se hacen más cercanos y dos cuerpos se detienen justo bajo el umbral de la puerta. Tony pasa una mano, fría y temblorosa, por su cabello castaño. Banner le lanza la mirada desaprobatoria que Tony siempre ha visto luego de una noche en que se le pasa la mano con el alcohol. Es esa mirada, la que está presente en la expresión del anciano también. Está a punto de hacer un comentario sobre lo raro que se ve el nerd sin sus antojos, pero mejor guarda silencio y descaradamente desvía su vista hacia el paisaje a través del ventanal al sentir el peso de sus actos en ellos dos. ¿Por qué tenían que mirarle así? ¿Qué importaba si se emborrachaba hasta perder el conocimiento y la memoria? Para eso justamente lo hacía; para olvidarse de mierdas. No tenía ningún propósito el venir a restregárselo indirectamente si aquello estaba mal.

Porque no lo estaba.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, joven Anthony? — pregunta el mayor, mientras ingresa a la instancia con una bandeja en sus manos. Tony apenas la había visto. Como una rutina usual, en ella se encuentran dos vasos de agua –para él y también para Stephen- y un par de aspirinas para sobrevivir al mareo y al dolor de cabeza.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, Jar. ¿Acaso no me ves? — dice, observando como su querido mayordomo se acerca hasta él. Toma un vaso con su diestra, mientras que con la otra el medicamento. —Nunca he estado mejor.

—Seh, siempre dices eso cuando estás hecho un asco. Jarvis, gracias. — interrumpe Strange, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a tomar la medicina. Una respuesta mordaz y sarcástica se balancea al borde de su lengua, a punto de salir, pero Banner los intercepta a ambos, golpeándoles con un puño sus brazos. Tony suelta un quejido y una fuerte maldición al igual que el más alto. —¡Demonios! ¿Por qué fue eso? — replica él, llevándose una de sus manos hasta el sector adolorido. El bastardo de Brucie golpea fuerte, eh. —¡Jarvis, ayuda! — pero el mayordomo ya ha dejado la habitación para cuando grita en auxilio. _Rayos._

—A ustedes dos se les pasó la mano ayer, ¡Además de emborracharse, hicieron bastante tonterías!

—Tranquila mamá gallina, no es para tanto — Tony está rezando porque el enojo de su amigo amaine. —Es lo que hacemos siempre, ¿No? Y también recuerda que no fuimos los únicos _–o eso creo-,_ te apuesto que los otros también estaban así y peor…— dice, y mira suplicante al otro buscando en él algún tipo de ayuda. Pero el místico parece aún más espantado y nervioso que él. La reseca de pronto ya no es tan dolorosa y molesta como parecía hasta hace unos minutos atrás.

—Sí… Además, nerdito, no recordamos nada de lo que pasó ayer — comenta Stephen, mientras su mirada rehuye de Bruce, distrayéndose en el vaso de agua como si fuera la cosa más interesante que ha visto en la vida. —Ni tampoco queremos hacerlo, _muchas gracias_ por tu preocupación… _¡Sigue participando!_

Y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, Stephen ya está huyendo por los pasillos, siendo perseguido por el _calmado_ y _tranquilo_ Bruce Banner.

Tony por su parte, está corriendo hasta el baño más cercano con el alcohol y la comida de ayer escapándosele de la boca.

* * *

Los jadeos caen, uno tras otro. La brisa mece el pelaje oscuro del lobo que deambula por el lugar. El ulular de los búhos cierne la atmósfera, mientras que alza su hocico hacia el cielo del mediodía. La saliva escurre de entre sus fauces, mientras sus patas se alargan por el mismo recorrido que ha estado haciendo durante toda la madrugada.

No ha dejado el sector desde que había llegado la noche anterior, porque no ha podido hacerlo.

Está sediento y hambriento, y sin embargo, él no ha podido ni siquiera cazar alguna ardilla. Él, ese animal que merodea el territorio a los alrededores de la propiedad Stark, no ha podido alejarse. Y, aunque James intentara volver en sí; la transformación se ha vuelto imposible. En este estado no hay entendimientos, no hay razones y no hay explicaciones. Sólo es instinto que se almacena en él y lo obliga a actuar de la manera en que lo ha hecho. Desprendiendo su aroma, propagándolo por el aire para calmar la tristeza en _él_ ; absorbiendo sus penurias. Y de pronto, eso está bien. Porque es su deber cuidarlo, es su deber hacer caso al vínculo que quiere crear con el humano al que va a marcar.

Al que será parte de él.

El crujir de unas ramas lo alertan. Y ya no está solo.

La presencia de su aliada en _su territorio_ se le hace hostil.

James gruñe, gruñe profundamente y territorial, girándose sobre sus patas y lanzando un aullido ensordecedor, que congela la figura de Natasha frente a él. La mirada verdosa se mantiene fija en la del lobo. Y aunque una difusa parte de James quiera realmente evitarlo, es incapaz de detener sus bramidos. El olor que desprende es suficiente para que la muchacha incline ligeramente su cabeza ante la bestia.

—James… — musita ella, firme y segura, continúa: — _Vernis', moy drug, poydem so mnoy._

El sonido que emite la humana se le hace familiar y de pronto, las palabras son claras y precisas. Él gruñe mientras comienza a sentirse repentinamente aturdido y desorientado; el mundo moviéndose a su alrededor. La joven no se detiene mientras avanza cuidadosamente y eleva sus manos en un gesto tranquilizador para el lobo. De su hombro cuelga una _cosa…_ un extraño objeto que es _negro_ , _oscuro; noche._ Es negro, pero está maltratado. James recuerda que _esa cosa_ es una mochila. Su mochila. _¿Cómo…?_

— _Vernis'…_ — Natasha toma entre sus manos su hocico y lo acaricia suavemente. Su susurro es como un hálito a la vida, a la humanidad, al propio James. Y es en cuanto ella se aleja que el animal cae al pastizal, agitando su cuerpo gigante y jadeando de forma lastimera. El sonido que hacen sus huesos al romperse y transformarse es algo a lo que ella nunca se ha acostumbrado. Es un proceso tortuoso tanto para los de su raza como para el que tenga la oportunidad de presenciarlo. Es incómodo y doloroso y hace que su nívea piel se erice de sólo escucharlo. Natasha decide distraerse con extraer de la mochila recién abierta un par de prendas de vestir y un par de zapatos.

Las garras comienzan a verse como dedos, y el vello cae y desaparece mientras el cuerpo está retorciéndose contra el herbaje primaveral. El tiempo corre, y el cuerpo desnudo de James queda tendido y exhausto. Él tiembla, sus extremidades, sus labios, todo. Su entorno es diferente, como es usual cuando cambia. Su boca está seca y su estómago gruñe por la falta de comida. Y antes de que logre sentarse, unas prendas se estampan contra él.

—Natasha. — la muchacha lo observa sin sonreír. Él desvía su vista hacia la ropa que cubre su entrepierna. Los _conceptos_ van llegando de a poco a su nublada cabeza. Suspira, aun sintiéndose mareado y es entonces cuando vuelve a fijar sus ojos en los verdes. —Bien, y-

—Cállate. — Romanoff corta rápidamente las palabras tontas del _solitario._ —Si no hubiera llegado, ¿Qué te habría pasado? ¿Hubieras sido capaz de volver, James? Tenemos un límite, lo sabes. Tú lo cruzaste hace mucho tiempo y ya no puedes mantenerte en tu otra forma por tanto tiempo, porque entonces ya no serás capaz de controlarlo y ya no podrás volver. — la voz de Natasha es certera, firme e imparcial. La mirada verdosa recae en el mayor y éste intenta mantenerla, asumiendo la importancia de la situación. —Y tú no quieres eso.

—Lo sé. — masculla, soltando un jadeo. —Lo sé y estoy intentándolo, Tasha. Pero es más fuerte que yo y no puedo resistirlo. La sensación es…

—Gratificante, liberadora. Lo sé. Pero ya no eres un cachorro que recién está aprendiendo sobre nuestro mundo, ya no eres el niño que se está acostumbrando a lo que es; mitad humano y mitad animal. Hay un equilibrio, una balanza. ¿Cómo pudiste perderla? — la pregunta de ella no espera respuesta. Siempre ha sido un cuestionamiento amargo para ambos, y más para él. Natasha se gira después de unos segundos en el que el abunda el silencio entre ambos, sólo para darle una mínima privacidad, mientras que él se dedica a vestirse con la ropa que le había traído. La camiseta gris cae por su cuerpo, cubriendo el tatuaje que se encuentra en su maltratado brazo izquierdo. La tinta forma la imagen del característico lobo negro que se alza majestuosamente por sobre el filoso escudo de su familia; al centro, la estrella carmín perteneciente al clan Barnes.

Hay veces que los extraña. Hay otras veces que no.

—No tuve mucha opción, casi toda tu ropa está sucia. — comenta Romanoff con la intención de desviar el tema de conversación. O, más bien, el de foco de sus pensamientos. Natasha está ahí, de espalda, cruzada de brazos mientras él sube sus calzoncillos, diciendo sin algún atisbo de vergüenza: —No sé ocupar la lavadora.

Ella enarca una ceja, un tanto divertida y otro tanto impresionada. —En serio eres un salvaje. — inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, alisando las hebras pelirrojas de su cabello. —Podría preguntarte si se lo haz consultado a Rogers, pero dudo que él también sepa hacerlo. _Hombres._

James no comenta nada. Poco le importa hacerlo, la verdad. Y Natasha lo sabe. Él termina por subir su maltratado _jeans_ parchado, cuando la muchacha se gira hacia él. Se mantiene en silencio, colocándose los bototos negros. —No es tan mala elección.

—Es mucho mejor de lo que tú puedas escoger. — le dice como si nada, palmeándole el brazo con fuerza. James la observa fijamente, preguntándose internamente como pudo haberla olvidado hasta tal punto. Había sido un idiota al engañarse de la manera en que lo hizo. Porque, ¿Cómo pudo confundir la menta con la miel? La respuesta era simple: no quería aceptar que el aroma provenía ni de Anthony Stark ni de nadie. Natasha era la mejor opción y él se había aferrado a esa idea. Un golpe hace que enfoque su atención a ella nuevamente. La pelirroja pronuncia: —Deja de pensar en tonterías y en marcha, nos vamos. Tienes hambre y sed y apestas a perro mojado.

James quiere asentir, pero hay algo que no puede hacer. Y eso lo está haciendo sentir inquieto.

Natasha comienza a caminar en dirección contraria a donde la mirada de James se ha clavado. A lo lejos puede vislumbrar la antigua mansión de los Stark. James sabe que no es la propiedad lo que atrae su atención ni tampoco es el agotamiento lo que hace que su cuerpo no responda. Es, más bien, el humano que está ahí. Y es ese simple motivo el que lo hace sentir como si una piedra estuviera atravesando su pecho –nunca le ha pasado antes- y no tiene otra opción que quedarse rígido viendo en esa dirección. Incluso, puede percibirlo débilmente, pero si se concentrara podría _escuchar_ sus movimientos y oír su voz.

Es una amalgama de _emociones._ Está aterrado, confundido, enojado y preocupado. Y James no está seguro de que él pueda soportar _estas cosas._

—Natasha. — carraspea con la voz seca. Ella voltea con el corto cabello rojo ondeándole al viento, encontrándose con James. Le da una larga mirada y escrutinio del que él es ajeno hasta que decide corresponderle la mirada. La interrogante en esos dos luceros le produce una sensación de molestar en el estómago porque ni él mismo es consciente de lo que debe o quiere decir. Por ello, aunque pasan largos minutos, Natasha no lo presiona. —Algo ha pasado.

—¿Qué pasó con Stark? — y ahí está. James no puede creer que Natasha lo haya comprendido tan rápido. De hecho, la verdad es tan brusca y violenta que lo hace sentir aún más incómodo de lo que ya estaba. Que ella lo pudiera decir con tanta soltura le provoca, también, una pequeña y diminuta irritación, siendo que para él parece ser lo más difícil del mundo. James sabe que es injustificado, pero le irrita, a él y a su otra mitad. Suspira y cavila, apretando sus manos en puño. De igual forma, no tiene ningún camino por el cuál pueda dirigirse, no tiene opciones. No es bueno con todo esto de confesar sensaciones que no ha experimentado o que no recuerda haberlo hecho. Cuando se es animal, o al menos para él, no necesitas detenerte a pensar. Sólo te guías a través de tus instintos e impulsos, lo demás queda en un segundo plano.

Lo tenebroso, piensa él, es que ya no hay segundo plano. Y eso es lo que más le aterra, porque esta vez es su otra mitad la que está siendo atraída.

—No quiere… no quiere alejarse de él. — dice, dejando vagar sus ojos por su alrededor, por sus manos y por el suelo, por el cielo, por Natasha y por la mansión.

—¿Quién no quiere alejarse? — pregunta ella, el cuestionamiento es titubeante. James relame sus labios, contestando: —Él… tú sabes, _él._

—Con "él", te refieres a… ¿Ti? ¿Tú, James? Tú no te quieres alejar de Stark. — comenta Natasha, pero no suena como una simple observación. Es la verdad deslizándose por una boca ajena, una comprensión que cala superficialmente en él. James está nervioso. En el mal sentido, porque Natasha está en lo cierto y él pudo darse cuenta de ello en la madrugada, cuando pudo escuchar las palabras del protegido de la Romanoff dirigidas al descarado de Stark y eso lo alarma. James sabe que lo ha juzgado mal durante todos estos años, haciéndosele indiferente su presencia y los comentarios de su grupo de amigos.

El odio ha disminuido en cierta parte, incluso, mientras que el arrepentimiento hace mella en él. Las memorias de sus propias palabras desinteresadas que había olvidado vuelven a James, como una secuencia de fotogramas en donde el rostro del Stark impregna todas las imágenes. James es culpable también del dolor del menor, aunque éste lo desconozca. Es tan culpable como los demás de lo herido y defectuoso que está Anthony Stark. Responsable y causante de un par de cicatrices y heridas que pudo percibir cuando se concentró en absorber a través de sus sentidos aquel sufrimiento. James había experimentado lo que se sentía estar en su lugar.

Y es por eso que sabe que él y Stark no son tan diferentes como antes creía.

—Ayer formé un vínculo — dice, olisqueando la preocupación y el desconcierto de la fémina a través del aire en donde se propagaba la menta. —No de la clase en que quiera formar _la unión,_ Tasha. Fueron unos breves minutos en la fiesta cuando no pude soportar _sentirlo_ tan… mal. _Él_ … bueno, yo, no sé. No pude resistirlo porque lo quiere –quiero- proteger y su olor… era como si estuviese pidiéndolo, llamándome, algo de auxilio. Así cualquiera podría acercarse, dime que tú también lo _percibiste._

—Lo hice. — asiente ella, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—El punto es que no tuve más remedio que intentar controlar la situación, cualquiera de los otros _werewolf_ podrían haberse sentido atraídos, lo sé. Su aroma es irritantemente agradable, aunque bueno, tú ya hayas elegido al de chocolate. Como sea, se le suma el hecho de que Stark sabe de la existencia de nuestra raza y en esos estados los humanos tienden a cometer estupideces. — carraspea, sacudiendo su cabellera. —Por otro lado, _él_ está empecinado en cuidarlo.

La joven lo mira. Más bien, _lo observa._ A través de sus ojos está intentando sonsacarle las palabras que no ha pronunciado y que él quiere guardarse. La verdad es que no quiere admitirlo. No quiere decirle que ha descubierto el peso de su indiferencia y sus actos desinteresados con el mundo de los humanos y el daño de su introspección en esa realidad alejada de las cuevas, montañas y bosques. James no quiere admitir que su nula conexión con ellos ha desencadenado el resultado o el camino hacia esto. Esta consecuencia que debe resguardarse aunque no sea tan importante para los demás, pero sí para Anthony Stark.

Es por eso que la silenciosa presión que Natasha intenta ejercer en él no da resultado, hasta que ella habla y él contesta con lo otro que ya no puede negar.

—¿Sabes qué significa lo que sientes?

—Lo ha elegido. — dice, deslizando su diestra hasta su nuca; el lugar donde se esconde la tinta negra que forma esos tentáculos. —Lo quiere. Lo quiero de pareja, Tasha.

* * *

Son las tres de la tarde cuando Bruce y Strange dejan su hogar, despidiéndose con uno enojado y el otro malherido y mareado. Stephen no pudo salvarse de la paliza que tuvo por sobrepasar la paciencia del nerd. Tony no lo justificaba, de hecho, había sido bastante entretenido ver lloriquear al más alto –el que todos creen que es el más imponente de los tres- en el suelo mientras claramente Banner tenía controlada la situación. Le hacía reír a carcajadas y de la misma manera, le hacía sentir la incomodidad de las memorias pasadas. Tony sabía que eran estúpidos sus pensamientos cuando se desviaban hacia aquella dirección, así que sólo intentó concentrarse en el espectáculo que estaba dando el par.

Claro, todo se detenía cuando los últimos mareos y náuseas de la reseca obligaban a Tony y al idiota de Strange correr al baño hasta desintoxicar su cuerpo de la _venenosa mierda_ que habían consumido durante la fiesta. Cabe destacar que el bonito de Brucie era el que hacía aquel comentario respecto a las cervezas y a los otros licores. _"Venenosa mierda"_ Tony aún no podía acostumbrarse a escuchar semejante lenguaje en él. Quizás, nunca lo haría. A Rogers le entraría un infarto si es que lograba escucharlo.

Aunque claro, eso no iba a suceder. Nunca.

Sus piernas se mueven por el lugar en movimientos suaves y a la vez bruscos, al compás del ritmo que escucha a través de los audífonos que lleva puestos. La voz de _Adam Levine_ cantando _This Love_ marca sus pasos y giros, mientras se desplaza despreocupadamente por el pasillo del segundo piso, revoloteando por el lugar. Tony está aburrido y en pijama, mientras baila y canta al mismo tiempo en que desciende por las escaleras. Ese sábado, como nunca le había sucedido, no tiene ganas de ir al taller de su casa. No tiene ganas ni de hablar con nadie, ni de pensar ni en terminar algún proyecto que tenga ahí. Simplemente, es un estado de ánimo en dónde sólo quiere escuchar música y deleitarse con ese bonito y soleado día sábado del mes de Junio del año 2005, cuando la primavera fundía al pueblo en una abundante flora y un encantador clima.

Después de una gigantesca reseca, es lo mejor que le puede ocurrir y es lo único que Tony quiere.

En estos segundos, todo eso significa disfrutar del álbum " _Songs about Jane"_ y salir al patio para desplomarse en el césped y disfrutar del sol que le pegará en la cara.

Por supuesto, Tony no sabe que nada de eso podrá hacer.

— _This love has taken its toll on me_. — canturrea, mientras salta desde el penúltimo escalón hacia el suelo del primer piso. — _She said goodbye too many times before._ — da una vuelta y se encamina, dando pequeños saltos de vez en cuando, hacia la cocina, sus pies descalzos deslizándose por sobre la fina madera del suelo. — _And her heart is breaking in front of me…_

Y es lo último que pronuncia, es ese tintineo que hace, cuando se detiene justo donde va a cruzar a la cocina y se queda parado a mitad del pasillo que da hacia el salón de la mansión. Es la chispa y la impresión que hace saltar su corazón y él se queda sin habla, mientras a duras penas, se desprende de los audífonos y los deja colgar de su cuello. Se ve espectacular, piensa el castaño, se ve deslumbrante.

Se ve hermosa con aquel vestido rojo y ese chal café transparente. El cabello de un marrón algo grisáceo, el fino tatuaje del escudo con una pluma cubriendo su pecho y los labios tintados de escarlata.

Peggy es y siempre ha sido la mujer que más ama en el mundo. Tony no puede recordar a alguien más aparte de ella, Jarvis y la señora Banner en su niñez. Ni siquiera ha podido reemplazarlas con la idea de que quiere a María, de hecho.

Tony se ha alejado de ellos, sin embargo. De Peggy, de la señora Banner y de Jarvis. Y es por ese motivo que su ceño se contrae y sus labios tiemblan porque a pesar de todo, Jarvis y la hermosa tía Peggy lo están mirando con tanto cariño que él nunca, en sus diecisiete años, ha podido corresponder. Porque ha sido un malagradecido y un malcriado, y aunque a Tony le parece injusto recibir tanto a cambio de nada, es lo que más necesita.

Cuando lo miran ambos de la forma en que lo están haciendo ahora, lo hacen sentir nuevamente el infante que reprimía sus lágrimas cuando Howard lo abofeteaba y corría hacia los brazos de ellos dos. Sus verdaderos padres. Y es por eso que, aunque intente soportar la bruma de su interior y verse como un hombre duro y firme, no puede evitar que su rostro comience a desfigurarse poco a poco.

No la ha visto en dos años. No la ha visto en dos años y la ha extrañado como el infierno.

—Tony, querido… — y su voz se le hace suave y tenue y es maravillosa. El acento inglés marca su linda voz y Tony no puede más. Se había olvidado de lo tanto que la quiere y la ama y le agradece, aunque nunca se lo haya dicho. Aunque se haya alejado y la haya evitado por tanto tiempo. Ha sido, literalmente, un completo bastardo. Tony es consciente de que él no se merece a esas personas que han sido un ancla a la vida y a la superación. Una guía y un apoyo, que, desafortunadamente, no se le ha hecho suficiente. Son esas las razones por las que se siente un desgraciado. —Ven aquí. — escucha de su tía Peggy como en antaño, como en la niñez, como hace años. Tony no puede resistirse a ella y la verdad es que no quiere hacerlo. Se lanza a los brazos de la mujer, atravesando la distancia con sus apresurados y descalzos pies, hasta que sus extremidades se cierran en torno a la espalda femenina y su rostro se hunde en el pecho de ella.

Los dedos femeninos acarician su cabello con suavidad como en su sueño, a la vez que es acunado. Las lágrimas resbalan de sus ojos cerrados, mojando sus largas y tupidas pestañas, mientras humedecen sus mejillas y el vestido rojo de la tía Peggy. Se siente avergonzado por ensuciar con su inmunda debilidad la perfecta vestimenta de ella y quiere decirle que lo siente. Que lo perdone por no contestar sus mensajes y sus llamadas como debió hacerlo. Que algunas veces sólo quiere estar solo, pero otras veces la necesita porque ella es una de las pocas personas que tiene en su vida y no lo han abandonado.

Pero ni él ni ella dicen nada. Ni siquiera Jarvis que se encuentra a un lado de ellos, restregando con familiaridad la espalda de él. Ambos adultos lo consuelan y Tony, después de tanto tiempo, puede sentir que tiene una familia.

Peggy observa al mayordomo y éste le corresponde la mirada y le sonríe. Detrás de ello, existe algo. Y los tres son consciente de lo que dicen sus miradas y sus gestos. De que hay más que un simple cariño de camaradas, amigos o conocidos. Que hay, después de todo, amor.

Y ni Jarvis ni Peggy están exentos de ello. Mucho menos Tony.

—Y-yo…— balbucea el menor entre sollozos, afianzando su abrazo alrededor de ella. Las palabras que nunca se han musitado caen de sus temblorosos labios. —Lo siento tanto, tía. Lo siento, lo siento. Lo sient-

—Tranquilo. — dice ella, tomando entre sus manos el rostro juvenil del adolescente. Los ojos miel conectándose con los marrones. —No tienes de qué preocuparte, Tony. Estamos aquí cariño. — la sonrisa que se ensancha en el rostro femenino es cautivadora y a Tony le duele más porque aún es capaz de sonreírle de esa forma honesta que él recuerda. En cambio él no puede hacerlo a menudo, porque ya no es sincero. —El viejo Jarvis y yo siempre estaremos aquí para ti, así que no llores más, por favor.

Y ella limpia las últimas lágrimas que caen de sus enrojecidos ojos mientras él ríe por los besos que deposita le fémina en su rostro. A su lado, la risilla del viejo se hace presente también y de repente Peggy se detiene, desviando su mirada hacia el mayordomo. Tony lo hace también, observando esa pícara ceja que enarca la mujer. —¿Cuál es la gracia, señor Jarvis? Oiga, viejo, si podría decirme qué es lo que tanto le hace reír.

Tony, a pesar de todo, sonríe frente a los comentarios de Peggy. Siempre le ha gustado la relación de ambos. Tony habría deseado que ellos dos estuviesen juntos, cuidando de él; haciendo real lo que ambos se transmiten a través de sus miradas y que al parecer, ninguno de los dos ha reconocido.

—Señorita Carter— dice Jarvis, como en los viejos tiempos, el tono apresurado y elegante que suaviza la expresión de la mujer. —No sabe cuánto hemos extrañado su presencia aquí.

—Oh, ¿Es eso sarcasmo, señor Jarvis? — la mujer se cruza de brazos, limpiando por última vez las mejillas del adolescente. —Tony, querido, ¿El viejo este te está tratando bien?

Tony cavila por unos instantes, ganándose la mirada de ambos. La pena y el dolor han menguado, dejando una extraña calma y sosiego en su interior. El efecto Peggy, piensa él, mientras relame sus labios. El efecto que provocan Jarvis y la tía Peggy en él, aunque almacene mierda dentro, es reconfortante. —En realidad, no. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me ha quitado mis donas!

Y es entonces que la expresión del viejo Jarvis cambia abruptamente y está nervioso y alarmado, mientras niega reiteradas veces: —Jo-joven Anthony yo n-

—¡Oh, pero como se atreve! Señor Jarvis, debemos discutir esto de inmediato. Tony, espérame en la cocina.

Tony se está carcajeando internamente mientras le guiña un ojo al viejete y desaparece de la habitación. Desde que tiene memoria, Jarvis siempre se ha comportado de aquella forma con la tía Peggy. Y eso por lo que Tony entiende, es por una divertida y obvia razón. Lo descubrió desde el momento en que ambos comenzaron relatarle las aventuras que tenían cuándo jóvenes y como se conocieron. Eso era, en definitiva, amor. ¿Qué más podrías pensar cuando veías a dos personas mirarse y hablarse de _esa_ manera? Bien, que es un adolescente y no sabe nada de estos asuntos; pero está claro.

Y eso es algo que Tony nunca ha negado.

Peggy deja exhalar un suspiro prolongado cuando el castaño abandona la habitación. Inhala profundamente el aroma a romero que desprende su viejo amigo y que tanto le cautiva. Su mirada se desvía hasta éste, y él le corresponde. Peggy piensa que ha pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de su pareja. Edwin Jarvis no ha cambiado en lo absoluto en todos estos años. Ella se acerca lentamente, tomando entre sus manos el rostro del hombre antes de restregar su nariz contra la ajena cariñosamente, sus feromonas inundando la instancia. —Ha sido difícil. — pronuncia él, correspondiendo el gesto de ella. —La adolescencia es un proceso largo y agotador.

Ella sonríe, inhalando el aroma del humano a través de sus sentidos. —Todos pasamos por esto. Nuestra raza es peor. — dice, alejándose con lentitud, recobrando una distancia entre ambos. —Tiene que seguir cuidando de él, Jarvis. Sobretodo ahora que mi manada ha detectado actividad de HYDRA en los pueblos más cercanos. He venido a verificar la zona y ver como estaba nuestro pequeño. ¿Alguna noticia de Howard y María?

—No hay ninguna. En lo absoluto.

Peggy no pregunta nada más, mientras la rabia comienza a emerger de ella y de su aroma a sándalos. Es cuando vuelve su mirada a Jarvis en que intenta serenarse mientras él acaricia su rostro.

Después de aquello, ambos están dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

* * *

El fin de semana pasa mucho más rápido de lo que Tony habría deseado. El día sábado pasearon los tres por todo el pueblo, como en los viejos tiempos. Incluso disfrutaron del día soleado y visitaron el río, deleitándose con las abundantes flores y paisajes verdes y del agua fresca y cristalina.

Hasta se les unieron los Banner. Ah, y Strange. No nos olvidemos de Strange.

Compartieron de una forma en que no lo hacían desde hace mucho. Tony fue víctima de diferentes mimos de la señora Banner y la tía Peggy, -cosa que divirtió mucho a los imbéciles de sus amigos, pero que al fin de cuentas tuvieron su merecido cuando los empujó al río-. El día se pasó bastante rápido, también. Cuando la fogata no fue lo suficientemente cálida como para mermar el frío en sus cuerpos producto de la noche, tía Peggy los obligó volver a la mansión. Claro, con la intromisión de Brucie y Stephen, como era lo usual. Algo tenían con su tía, eh. Jarvis debería estar celoso de ello.

De cualquier manera, el día domingo fue distinto. Pasaron todo el día disfrutando del hogar, de las películas y las palomitas y la compañía del otro.

Hasta que ese mismo día tía Peggy tuvo que marchar y Tony volvió a quedarse solo.

La mansión estuvo más solitaria que nunca.

* * *

 **N/A:** Buenas noches o días, tengo muchas cosas que aclarar, pero lo haré a su tiempo. Son las 5:08 am y estoy corriendo literalmente a publicar para irme a dormir pero ya. Quisiera advertir que hay un error que me pasó por no informarme bien. Se supone que en Estados Unidos los estudiantes de los últimos grados de la _High School_ están de vacaciones el mes de Junio. Pero yo no quise cambiarlo porque se me hace más fácil así.

Por lo tanto, ellos se graduarán en Diciembre, y así. El año se divide en dos semestres y en Agosto es el término del primero. Así que eso... mh, ¿Qué más? Ah, sí, el capítulo es una transición para ambos y la introducción para otro asunto.

La traducción de que lo dice Nat en ruso -porque yolo- es: "Regresa, amigo mío, ven conmigo."

¿Qué más? Ah, sí, Jarvis y Peggy. Me gustan, eh. Después de ver la serie de Agente Carter no pude evitar imaginármelos juntos o algo parecido, so, eso es.

Muchas gracias por todo, perdonen el apuro y les quiero.

 _ **-Lyrock.**_


	9. IX Well, for a lonely soul, you're

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

 _ **N/T:** Atención, el capítulo puede abarcar temas delicados._

* * *

 **IX. Well, for a lonely soul, you're having such a nice time.**

Tony está de pie en la oficina del director por primera vez en dos semanas.

Frente a él, Fury se mantiene en silencio. Tony escucha el tamborileo que hacen los dedos del hombre contra el escritorio; su mirada fija en la ajena. Tony está ahí de pie, esperando por alguna palabra, un comentario, _algo_ que rompa ese incómodo silencio que se ha instaurado entre los dos. Pero el mayor es muy obstinado y es él el que tiene que ceder.

El reloj marca la hora. Son las 8:20 am.

—Renuncio. — dice, la voz más firme que nunca, la mochila colgando de uno de sus hombros. Tony entiende la magnitud de sus palabras, y es, en definitiva lo que quiere. Hoy se siente más bastardo y temerario que nunca, sus ánimos recobrando la fuerza perdida. Una sonrisa petulante se instala en su rostro.

Fury parece bastante desconcertado con su comentario, su ceño fruncido como el reflejo de la sorpresa. —¿Renunciar a qué, Stark?

—A la tutoría. — anuncia, rascándose el puente de su nariz. —Me di cuenta que Barnes no necesita ayuda, ¿sabe? El delincuente _ese_ no es ningún tonto, aunque cualquiera podría pensarlo con, no sé, todo lo que dicen de él, ya sabe. Usted también se entera de estas cosas, ¿verdad? Las noticias vuelan por los pasillos, oh, por cierto, debe prestar atención al cuarto donde guardan las cosas de gimnasia. No se imagina lo qu-

—Basta. — le corta abruptamente el hombre, restregando su palma contra su rostro. Fury observa de reojo la hora en el reloj de escritorio. Son apenas las 8:25 am y su paciencia ya está en el límite. Eso, y agregando el hecho de que en estos momentos tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza. —Apenas se ha cumplido una semana y media desde que te asigné a James. No puedes renunciar. Te recuerdo que es un castigo, Stark — la voz del hombre se vuelve más dura. Tony conoce aquel tono de voz. Sabe lo que significa: nada bueno saldría para él en aquella conversación con el _pirata._ —No es algo que puedas escoger tú. La decisión no fue sólo mía. ¿Te mencioné que fuiste y eres un tema de conversación en la reunión de profesores? — él está a punto de contestar, pero al final decide no hacerlo por su propio bien. Internamente se pregunta cómo Fury puede cabrearse tan fácilmente. Vamos, ¿Qué tan amargado se puede estar?

Además, él es un encanto. No hay razón para enojarse.

—No sabíamos qué hacer contigo, y YO, repito, YO, propuse darte una nueva oportunidad. ¿Puedes entender que esto no es por mí, sino por ti? Te estoy haciendo un favor, Stark. Ahora vuelve a tu clase si no quieres que me arrepienta aún más de lo que ya estoy. ¿Qué clase te toca ahora? — pregunta Fury, dando a entender que no quiere más quejas, buscando entre su escritorio algún lápiz y una hoja para escribir una nota de disculpa hacia el profesor/profesora. Tony frunce inmediatamente el ceño. No está dispuesto a dar a su brazo a torcer.

¿Había dicho que se siente… _rejuvenecido_? Pues sí, y eso significa que se siente también más terco de lo usual. —Y se lo agradezco. — responde, cruzándose de brazos y avanzando sólo un par de pasos hacia adelante. —Pero, como le dije, él no necesita alguna clase de ayuda. Además no entiendo por qué necesita un tutor, en una sesión de estudios que tuvimos me di cuenta que no se le hace complicado. Así que, si mal no recuerdo, la visión de este instituto es promover alguna _mie-… cosa_ con la independencia, así que, ¿qué mejor instancia para hacerlo ahora? Que lo haga solo, solín, solito.

Después de sus palabras, Fury se le queda mirando firmemente. Los ojos del hombre están literalmente, –sí, no figurativamente, porque es así-, clavados en él. Tony desvía sus orbes de un lado a otro, alternándose entre la pared de su lado izquierdo y el director. El mayor no está haciendo ni diciendo nada por unos largos minutos y eso, en cierta parte, le está haciendo sentir nervioso. Tony odia esa incertidumbre. Siempre que el _pirata_ llega a ese punto, él se olvida cómo respirar o pestañear. Es incómodo y Fury lo sabe; varias veces ha abusado de aquel conocimiento.

Tony comienza a frotar sus manos hasta que después de unos minutos, ve al otro devolver, –al fin-, su vista hacia el papel en el que ahora está firmando y posicionando el timbre oficial del instituto _Levram High School_ en él. —No. — dice el viejo rotundamente, mientras escribe su firma y extiende su mano hacia el castaño con la hoja. —Ahora vete a tu clase si no quieres que te expulse.

Él lo mira alarmado, sintiendo como el aire se le escapa de sus pulmones. ¡Y una mierda! —¿Qu-

—Ahora. — y lo dice de tal manera en que no acepta réplicas. Tony sólo frunce el ceño, comprendiendo de inmediato el cómo alguien puede pasar de un estado de ánimo a otro. Se da cuenta, tardíamente, que a él le sucede a cada momento. A todo adolescente, en realidad. Y es que algunas veces se le olvida y otras sólo decide ignorarlo. El castaño se siente un poco –medianamente- molesto con el hombre, pero no tiene mucho qué reprochar debido a su situación y esa es la triste verdad. No puede negarse ante el mandato si no quiere sentir como sus padres pasan de él. No podría soportarlo.

Es un hecho que ellos no vendrían, ni aunque estuviera en peligro. Ellos ya se fueron; ya ha sido abandonado.

Pero, ¿Qué importa, no?

Tony le arrebata el papel sin delicadeza, mientras agarra la mochila de una de las correa. —Cuidado. — señala en advertencia el director, entrecerrando sus ojos peligrosamente. Tony en respuesta sólo puede esbozar una sonrisa altanera y grosera, mientras se voltea dirigiéndose a la salida de la oficina sin pronunciar algún comentario sarcástico y malintencionado, como tanto desea hacer.

Y antes de que cruce la puerta, la voz del mayor retumba a sus espaldas como un mal recordatorio que lo hace bufar y maldecir internamente. Él ya sabe que está jodido, muchas gracias.

—Si me llego a enterar que no estás cumpliendo con la tutoría, te vas expulsado con un lindo regalo, Stark. — Fury gira sobre su asiento, distrayéndose con algún que otro papeleo aburrido. —Yo mismo me encargaré de traer a Howard.

A Tony le duele el pecho.

Justo en el lugar dónde se encuentra el corazón bombeando sangre.

* * *

Cuando está saliendo, –más bien, huyendo, porque está hecho una furia y no necesita de estas mierdas sentimentales en el inicio de lo que se supondría debía ser un buen día, demonios, había apostado que ni Strange se lo iba a joder así como así-, del área de dirección y administración, Tony no se da cuenta de la persona que está al frente de él hasta que un fuerte "¡PARA!" lo hace detenerse violentamente. Tony logra enfocar su mirada hacia la persona que está en el suelo, delante de él, sujetando con ambas manos como si su vida dependiera de ello, un pequeño hormiguero.

Scott _el chico hormiga_ Lang comienza a incorporarse lentamente ante un confundido Tony. —Eeh… compañero, casi nos matas. Ibas muy acelerado. — dice, suspirando aliviado, su atención total en el objeto de cristal.

Tony rueda sus ojos. Scott es uno de los tantos que están babosos por el famoso Capitán del equipo de fútbol. Es, además, uno de los más raros de la clase y eso recalcando que él es amigo del idiota de Strange, -quién también le hace el quite al pobre Scott, porque no congenian y el estúpido de Stephen se excusa diciendo que: _"Ese tipo es muy extraño, miremos a otra parte"_ cuando pasa cerca de ellos- _._ Lang está totalmente obsesionado con los insectos; más específicamente con las hormigas. Siempre se le puede ver con su hormiguero y siendo acompañado por Luis, –el que casi nunca está, la verdad, es como una persona que no se sabe que está ahí hasta que lo ves comiendo a las afueras del instituto junto a Lang-, uno de sus mejores amigos. Aunque claro, _el chico hormiga_ también se relaciona con el idiota de Barton y Sam Wilson. Aparte de todo eso no lo conoce muy bien. Sólo ha intercambiado unas cuantas palabras con Scott y eso es todo. A Tony no le desagrada, honestamente, pero tampoco le importa.

—Lo siento, Lang. — dice Tony, palmeando el hombro de su compañero de curso toscamente. —¿Te estás escapando de clases?

—¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¡No, no, no! No es lo que piensas — Lang le sonríe —Sólo es que la Profe Sallow no soporta que las traiga — él señala el hormiguero. Tony enarca una ceja mientras Scott prosigue: —Así que me ha mandado con el director como un castigo, no sé por qué. No es como si le hicieran daño a nadie.

—No, la verdad es que no lo hacen. — concuerda, mientras tantea con su dedo índice el cristal del hormiguero. —Lo único bueno es que al menos te vas a perder su aburrida clase. — La atención de Tony está completamente posada en los insectos que logra vislumbrar. Él quiere decirle que son asquerosas, que por eso la profesora no las soporta, pero decide quedarse callado. —Lo malo es lo que hay allá en dirección. No te recomiendo ir con Fury ahora mismo. Al viejo no le dieron ayer por la noche.

—Oh, puta mierda, ¿En serio? ¿Vienes de allá? ¿Qué hiciste? — Inquiere Scott como si de verdad le importara el asunto y eso sólo hace que Tony sonría arrogante.

—Nada malo, lo juro. Fury tiene como una especie de obsesión conmigo, ¿Te lo han comentado? — dice con sarcasmo. Él se sorprende de lo rápido que se le ha pasado la molestia. De pronto Scott Lang no se le hace tan desagradable como le parece a Strange. Sólo es un tanto peculiar, pero no irritante. Y eso es bueno, piensa Tony, ahora mismo necesita una de esas conversaciones simples y agradables con alguien _liviano._ Scott tiene esa presencia que no te perturba porque no es hostil ni empalagosa. Sólo no lo conoce y Tony en serio ama descontroladamente a los desconocidos.

Y Scott es uno de ellos.

—No es el único. — el comentario del otro, sin embargo, no es lo que se espera. A Tony se le deforma el rostro cuando lo escucha decir aquello. Intenta disimularlo con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido, sin entender. Scott lo está viendo de una manera que a Tony no le gusta para nada.

Le trae malos recuerdos.

—¿A qué te refieres? — pregunta lo más despreocupado que puede aparentar. El otro sólo niega con su cabeza con simpleza. —Obviamente no es el único. ¿Has visto la cantidad de mujeres que tengo detrás de mí?

—No, no, no me refiero a las mujeres, eh. Mira… — Scott se acerca a él invadiendo su espacio personal. Él no entraría tanto en pánico si es que no se hubiera enterado que en ese puto mundo existían los hombres lobo. Tony no entiende por qué lo piensa, pero ya no puede evitar imaginar que _el chico hormiga_ puede ser uno de ellos. Aunque bueno, no parece muy feroz como el delincuente de Barnes; pero cualquiera podría serlo. Y eso es algo que no había pensado hasta este momento. —Yo tenía una hormiga. — A Tony le vuelve el aire a los pulmones cuando escucha esa estupidez. Aunque claro, desconoce lo que sigue: —Yo la quería más que a las otras, la hormiga reina. Con sus lindas antenas encorvadas y sus alitas...

—Sí… mira, tengo que irm-

—Y murió. — dice, frunciendo su boca con tristeza y manteniendo sus ojos pegados a los miel. —Se llamaba Ant-thony.

Tony se queda sin habla.

—Le puse Anthony por ti.

Y Scott le está mirando con toda la seriedad del mundo y Tony no sabe si reír, gritar o llorar por la mierda que le dice y cómo lo está mirando. Por eso guarda silencio, un sepulcral y largo silencio. Tony tiene la necesidad de alejarse. Lo más rápido si es posible, por favor. Es lo más raro que le han dicho hasta el minuto y eso que recién deben ser las 8:40 am. ¡Y eso que es amigo de un par de locos!

Aun así, Tony se muestra impávido. Al menos por fuera. Los gritos internos intensificándose.

Lo que sucede luego es que Scott se está carcajeando de él exageradamente. Y Tony no reacciona. —¡Oh, viejo! ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara! — Las manos de _Ant-man_ se afianzan al hormiguero que sostiene contra su pecho, intentando calmar sus risotadas. —Es broma, hermano. Oh, pero Ant-thony sí existió. Era tan lin-

Tony sólo se cruza de brazos. —Ok, es suficiente. Muy linda charla. — Y antes de que el otro responda, él ya está alejándose precipitadamente por los pasillos.

De repente las palabras de Strange cobran sentido en su cabeza.

* * *

Está escuchando los murmullos. Los pensamientos deslizándose por esas bocas y esos olores, clavándose en su respingada nariz y tras su espalda. La presión del chocolate atravesándole el cuerpo y la piel, mientras ella intenta desesperadamente no ceder ante los impulsos de protección que está teniendo. Y no puede, desgraciadamente. Su naturaleza le niega el expandir sus feromonas para tranquilizar a su _protegido_ en presencia de un alfa como lo es James.

Banner está preocupado, está tan preocupado por la ausencia de Stark y ella no puede hacer nada sin amenazar el territorio de su aliado. Los de su raza son demasiado territoriales. Eso significa que si existe una mínima imposición por parte de ella; se enfrentarán. No es el minuto y el lugar, piensa Natasha, pero ella tampoco lo puede permitir y no le importaría tener una lucha por defender a su _protegido._

Un gruñido cae de sus labios en advertencia. James está a su lado esta vez, el fruto de los cuchicheos se debe a aquel hecho. Atrás se encuentra un irritado Capitán. La mirada verdosa de Natasha está estancada en la pared, mientras la profesora Sallow se toma el tiempo de corregir sus exámenes. Todos están distraídos en sus propios mundos y conversaciones.

La voz de Clint se alza por sobre el bullicio de la sala ganándose de inmediato un regaño de la profesora.

Mientras, la inquietud de Brucie, –y de otras tres personas como James Rhodes, Virginia Potts y Stephen Strange-, se propaga por al aire. Natasha puede escucharlo preguntar claramente: _"¿Alguien sabe que le pasó a Tony? ¿Por qué no está aquí? ¿Alguien puede llamarlo?"_ y es la razón de sus lamentos lo que le disgusta: Stark. Ella es consciente que no le corresponde enfadarse porque Tony Stark sea el principal motivo de la tristeza de Brucie, pero lo hace. Natasha no puede soportar el hecho de que el otro cause tal emoción en alguien tan bueno como Banner, porque no se lo merece. A ninguno de ellos.

Y, eso, en cierta manera, hace que lo deteste.

—James. — susurra secamente, los ojos de él pesando en su rostro.

—Tasha, no. — contesta apresurado sintiendo las feromonas de la hembra esparciéndose por el salón, obligándolo a imponerse de la misma forma. El olor a menta sobreponiéndose al de él. James desvía su mirada a los alrededores buscando la causa de la tensión de ella. —No quieres esto. Termina, ahora. — suelta un gruñido bajo y demandante, la fiebre cosquilleando y sacudiendo su piel. James no quiere esto y sabe que ella tampoco. Arriesgarían demasiado por nada. —Detente. Tú eres la más _civilizada_ de todos. Para.

Los verdosos ojos de ella se encuentran con los azules. —Haz algo. — exige la adolescente, frunciendo su ceño mientras intenta calmar a Bruce y calmarse a ella misma. La situación la está sobrepasando, las sensaciones, los dolores y los malestares ajenos. Esas son las consecuencias cuando eliges a un humano de _compañero._ Las emociones de Brucie son tan reales, auténticas y genuinas que no puede controlarlo. Tal vez porque ni el mismo humano puede y aquello, al fin de cuentas, es lo que la tiene así de exaltada.

—No sé que esperas qué haga.

—Traélo. — continúa ella, firme y severa. Aun así, sus feromonas disminuyen en intensidad. —No me interesa los problemas que tengas con Steve o con Stark o con quien sea. Encuéntralo, ahora. — la mirada de ella es dura y su voz, inquebrantable. —Si no quieres que te despedace aquí mismo.

—No hace falta. — dice James, su postura irguiéndose con la amenaza estampada en él. Y, ante aquel hecho, la furia que quemaba sus entrañas comienza a disiparse poco a poco cuando la figura de Stark se adentra a la sala de clases. La sensación de serenidad que le embarga de repente, es extraña. James aún no puede acostumbrarse a la idea de que lo haya escogido a él. No le parece justo cuando todo lo que le produce es a causa del instinto y de sus sentidos más básicos. Y aunque él haya admitido que lo quiere de pareja, no significa que lo hará.

No significa que lo haya aceptado.

Aunque se encuentre mirándolo fijamente y desee hundirse en la calma de su fragancia a avellanas y a miel mientras Anthony Stark pasa a su lado, ignorándolo, James sabe que toda esa calidez y esa atracción irrefrenable que siente en una parte de su pecho no son provocadas por sus propios sentimientos.

Sabe que son, más que nada, mentiras.

Y eso no es algo que pueda cambiar.

—Lo siento. — pronuncia Natasha después de un largo tiempo mientras la tensión poco a poco se disipa en el ambiente. Puede sentir, incluso, que la irritación de Steve ha mermado con la llegada de Stark, y eso le fastidia. Aunque no sea el más indicado para hacerlo, ni tampoco tiene el derecho. Entre ellos existe un pasado y un asunto no resuelto en el que no debería entrometerse y del que ha sabido siempre; enterándose en cada noche cuando se adentraba a la habitación de su mejor amigo. Y, a pesar de ello, lo hace y se pregunta el por qué ha elegido a un humano y específicamente a Tony Stark.

Su deber es mantener su especie, además. Tiene una obligación con su familia y su raza. Y los humanos no entran en aquella ecuación. Mucho menos Stark.

James enfoca sus ojos nuevamente en la fémina. Natasha murmura: —Fue demasiado, no pude sobrellevarlo.

—Te entiendo. — suelta, mientras el aroma de Tony inunda sus sentidos. James se siente incómodo frente a ello. —No es como si pudiéramos controlarlo. — suelta en un susurro que va más para sí mismo que para la pelirroja. Ella, al fin de cuentas, parece entenderlo. Es por aquella razón que se quedan en silencio, ambos enfrascados escuchando la conversación que se escucha desde los asientos de atrás.

—¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? — pregunta Banner mientras Tony rodea su asiento, dejándose caer en la silla al lado de su querido nerd. En ese momento, Strange se voltea rápidamente hacia él, apoyando ambas manos en el respaldo de la silla. Tony puede sentir el peso de las miradas de sus amigos y de otra que proviene del otro extremo de la sala, al fondo: es Steve. Rhodey y Pepper se encuentran ahí también y él no puede comprender la situación.

—¿Por qué están así? — comenta él, sonriendo de medio lado y restregándose la nariz. —¿Ahora no puedo llegar tarde? Vamos, chicos, son unos exagerados.

—¿No lo entiendes? — la voz firme de la pecosa se asoma por sobre la de él. Y Tony en serio no entiende por qué tanto alboroto. Está a punto de comentar que el maquillaje que lleva le hace ver como un mono y que debería esperarse hasta que sea más grande, pero decide no hacerlo. Pepper prosigue: —¡Estábamos preocupados!

—¿Esto es una broma, verdad? — Tony los señala con su dedo índice, incrédulo y sonriendo. —Sólo he llegado un poquitín retrasado ¿y ya están regañándome? Mejor deberían preguntarme, no sé un _"Tony te ves bien esta mañana, ¿te hiciste un nuevo corte de pelo?"_ y respondiéndolo, sí, ¿lo not-

—Tony. — interrumpe Rhodey, mientras la _señorita_ Potts sigue con sus grititos. Porque sí, le está gritando pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la profesora se dé cuenta. —No contestabas tu teléfono, no llegabas siendo que siempre llegas tan temprano como Bruce y además, nadie sabía dónde podrías estar, ¡Estábam-

Él mueve sus manos por sobre su cabeza, algo hastiado. —Amor, cariño, _queridos…_ ¿No creen que están exagerando? Amh, no sé… ¿Monumentalmente? — una nueva y sarcástica sonrisa se asoma por sobre su rostro. —No es como si fuera a cometer una locura.

Y es eso. Las miradas que le dedican se ven tan preocupadas y honestas que él no quiere sentirse observado de esa forma. La decepción brilla en cada uno de sus ojos y Tony puede ver como Banner suspira cansadamente, pasándose la palma de su mano diestra contra su rostro, retirando sus gafas. Es un gesto que siempre hace cuando está dolido. Tony repasa el aspecto de cada uno de ellos; Rhodey está abrazando con uno de sus brazos a Pepper, acariciando el hombro que sujeta; mientras que lo mira rudamente. Ella está frunciendo sus rojizos labios, escondiendo el resto de su rostro en el pecho de Rhodey. Strange no lo mira y está tan serio que le causa escalofríos.

Tony lo había olvidado.

El recuerdo del incidente –uno de los tantos- vuelve a él y puede entender el miedo que produjo su pequeña ausencia. Había sucedido un día lunes del 2003, el día anterior tía Peggy había marchado. El teléfono vibraba con insistencia, mientras que él acariciaba su amoratado rostro con sus dedos temblorosos, agazapado en un rincón de su cuarto en penumbra. Estaba solo. Y ni siquiera Jarvis estuvo ahí ese día para él.

Nunca había tenido tendencias autodestructivas hasta ese año. Pero, ¿quién no caía una vez que lo obligaban? Él no pudo soportarlo más, la verdad. El límite de su cordura había colapsado cuando sus manos viajaron por su cuerpo adolorido, cubierto de hematomas y cicatrices que se ocultaban bajo las telas de sus ropas. Colapsó cuando el espejo roto cayó frente a él y tomó un pedazo de vidrio, murmurando un: _« no quiero más, no quiero más »_ ahogado en su voz entrecortada y seca.

Tony desvía su mirada y rostro, apoyando su mejilla en su mano alzada sobre la mesa sin querer ahondar más en aquel recuerdo y sin querer enfrentarlos a ellos.

—No lo entiende. — comenta Rhodey, el sonido de su brusca voz haciendo mella en él y en los demás. La decepción y la pena expandiéndose dentro de Rhodes. —De ti podemos esperar lo que sea, Tony.

—Denme un respiro. — y eso es todo. Pepper y Rhodey se retiran hacia sus asientos, mientras Stephen se vuelve al frente sin siquiera comentar algo. A su lado, Banner está ocultando su rostro en sus manos, con la espalda rígida y los hombros tensos. El silencio que se abre paso entre ambos lo obliga a sentirse incómodo y culpable. Tony está a punto de decirle que no quiere seguir viéndolo así, que no deberían preocuparse tanto por una persona jodida como lo es él, y que deberían irse, alejarse y sólo no voltear a atrás cuando lo hicieran.

Que él es un caso perdido y que no tienen el deber de cuidarlo. Que nadie puede, en realidad. Nadie nunca ha podido.

Cuando escucha un muy bajo y casi inaudible sollozo a Tony se le rompe el corazón.

—¿Brucie? — Y lo peor es que no sabe qué hacer. Es inútil en cuanto se trata a sentimientos y personas y no quiere ni sabe qué decir porque tiene la costumbre de cagarla siempre que intenta arreglar las cosas. Y a Tony le duele, le duele porque es su culpa. Así que deja que su mano se acerque dubitativa al hombro de Banner, en búsqueda de apaciguar lo que ha provocado. El cuerpo del cuatro ojos se tensa bajo su tacto y él lo rechaza alejando su mano con un brusco movimiento. La sensación que le produce es tormentosa.

—Eh… — insiste, su mano toma la ajena y aunque él trate de resistirse, Tony se lo impide.

—Déjalo estar. — contesta su amigo, su compañero, su _hermano de ciencias_ mientras el castaño está afirmándolo de la mano, los dedos presionando la piel ajena. Tony no quiere soltarle y se remueve en su asiento.

—Bonito, escu-

—Mira, Tones, no digas nada. No hay nada que necesite escuchar, sólo quiero tener mi tiempo, ¿vale? Déjame. — Banner restriega sus ojos, acomodándose los anteojos. Tiene la nariz ligeramente enrojecida y los párpados y pestañas brillosos. Él se levanta de su lugar y se acomoda el suéter que lleva puesto eludiendo los ojos miel de Tony. —Permiso.

—No, es que, yo sólo… Brucie. Sólo fui a hablar con Fury, sólo fui a decirle que no quiero seguir con lo de Barn-

—Profesora, ¿Puedo ir al baño? — la mano de Brucie se zafa de su agarre y se eleva, ganándose la atención de la clase. La mujer asiente y le da el permiso mientras sigue concentrada en la revisión de los exámenes. El movimiento es frío y tan impersonal que al verlo alejarse llena a Tony de pesadumbre.

—Oh, espere, ¿Qué? — la voz de Clint asciende repentinamente. —¿Al nerdito este sí le da permiso y a mí no? ¿Ahora tengo que poner cara de borrego asustado para conseguir mear?

La mujer está a punto de replicar, pero Tony la interrumpe: —Oh, wow, ya hacía falta el comentario inteligente del día de Barton, en serio, ¿nadie se estaba asustando porque no abría su bocota? Yo sí.

El comentario del castaño hace que algunas risillas en el salón se asomen, mientras él juguetea con sus dedos y Banner está saliendo de allí. La profesora les dice que deben quedarse callados durante la clase y que esta no es la manera en que tienen que comportarse por respeto a los demás y a ella y más _blablablabla_ que Tony no escucha.

—¿Tienes algún problema, princesita? — cuando él eleva su mirada, Barton está observándolo y apoyándose en el asiento vacío de Bruce.

—Señor Barton, vuelva a su asiento. — vocifera Sallow y nadie le hace caso. Todos están mirándolos atentamente.

—Lo tengo. — dice, con el rostro estoico y los ojos de Tony posados en los de Clint. —Pasa que la cantidad de mierda que sale de tu boca es insoportable.

—¡Señor Stark!

Pero él no la está escuchando. Ninguno de los presentes lo está haciendo mientras algunos silban y otros susurran. Tony puede ver el rostro furioso de Clint y la repulsión que expulsan sus ojos. Es increíble, piensa Tony, como años atrás ese mismo rostro le sonría cordial y burlón, riéndose de las bromas que ambos compartían. Le parece asombroso como alguien puede cambiar tanto por tan poco y transformarse en algo a lo que nunca pensaste que llegaría. Tony había pasado de estimarlo a tenerle un miedo inconcebible y luego a odiarlo.

—Te voy a reventar esa gran boca que tienes. — y Clint es el que empuja con sus piernas la silla dónde se sienta Banner. El ruido que provoca la caída del objeto es estrepitoso, alarmando a cada uno de los presentes y mezclándose con los bramidos de la profesora.

—Estoy esperando a que suceda. — dice Tony, sin amedrentarse por las amenazas del rubio.

—Ustedes basta. Es suficiente. — y es el sonido de la voz de Steve la que causa presión en Tony. Es algo que puede sentir por la imagen que crea su mente al tener a esos dos ahí, frente a él. El momento, -o más bien la presencia de Steve y Clint-, le provocan un escalofrío al recordar sus pesadillas. Es un disgusto que siente en su garganta, un mal sabor de boca que no debería estar ahí, pero lo está. Y Tony sabe que esta es la realidad y lo otro es sólo fantasía; sólo son malos sueños. Pero no puede evitar esas memorias. No cuando sus protagonistas están delante de él.

—Eh, la caballería ha llegado. — Steve no le responde ni tampoco lo está mirando. Eso está bien, piensa Tony, eso está bien porque no le importa una mierda que se entrometa en sus asuntos, pese a que su pecho se estruje y él desee que lo haga. Es tonto e idiota, porque no va a suceder. No es como si sus bellos ojos azules ahora le puedan causar el mismo bonito sentimiento como lo solía hacer tiempo atrás.

No es como si aún le gustara.

—Capitán no te metas, esto es entre Stark y yo. — menciona Clint.

—No es como si estuviera de acuerdo con él, pero tiene razón, Rogers. No es tu asunto. — Tony escupe lo que dice, aún enfrascado en esa lucha de miradas que tiene con Barton. En un gesto para provocarle, Tony sonríe ladinamente con socarronería y es en ese mismo instante en que Barton le está agarrando de la camiseta azul grisáceo que lleva puesta, alzándolo. Tony se lo estaba esperando, honestamente, y lo ha buscado. Los gritos de Pepper vienen del extremo de la sala junto a los de la profesora. Él puede ver como algunos compañeros han salido del salón, incluida Natasha.

Su mirada miel está perdida en un punto difuso.

Cuando Tony cae al suelo, puede ver como el Capitán está inmovilizando al idiota de Barton. A su lado, James siendo retenido por Sam Wilson. Tony no lo había visto, porque todo ha pasado muy rápido. Cuando enfoca su vista puede ver la mejilla derecha de Clint roja.

Y Tony no lo entiende.

—¡Los cuatro a dirección! — la profesora hace rechinar sus tacones por el salón. —¡AHORA!

* * *

Son exactamente las 9:30 am cuando los adolescentes están en frente de Nicholas Fury.

Él deja reposar sus dedos en su frente, en un intento de menguar el molesto dolor de cabeza que tiene. Sus ojos se desvían hacia el calendario que tiene en su mesa y frustrado, suspira nuevamente. Recién es lunes y apenas han comenzado la jornada escolar, ¿acaso no puede tener un solo día de descanso? A estas alturas está pensando seriamente en tomarse un descanso, unas vacaciones.

Pero no puede, no hasta que el semestre termine. Y todavía quedan dos meses para eso.

Cuando alza la mirada puede ver perfectamente que Tony está sentado en la silla frente al escritorio, cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia otra parte como si fuera lo más importante de su vida hacerlo. En el asiento contrario, un irritado Clint se encuentra sobándose la mejilla que tiene golpeada. Atrás de ellos, James está observando el suelo, apoyado en la puerta de la oficina, mientras que el único que le regresa la mirada es Steve Rogers.

Nick bufa. Hoy va a ser un largo día.

* * *

El día pasa lenta y tortuosamente para él; en la oficina de Fury, el mayor sólo les dio un discurso largo y extenuante sobre la convivencia escolar y la agresión. Tony si bien se libró de cualquier castigo, no pudo hacerlo de la charla que los mantuvo a los cuatro al menos dos horas allí. Después él y Steve pudieron irse a la clase que deberían tener en esos minutos. Ninguno habló durante ese trayecto, Tony lo evitó y el Capitán no insistió mucho. No supo qué ocurrió con Barton y Barnes, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Al regresar, Banner sólo le hablaba cuando Tony le preguntaba un par de cosas y no más. Strange lo ignoró por todo el día y Rhodey y Pepper no se le acercaron. Avispa fue la única que se mostró normal a pesar del ambiente incómodo y tenso que existía entre ellos.

A Tony le dolió esa indiferencia y ese desaire. Pero no se quejó ni un poco.

* * *

Cuando terminó la jornada de la mañana, Tony almorzó con Janet, evitando la mesa en dónde se encontraban sus amigos y su puesto vacío.

Él no volteó en ningún momento.

* * *

Tony está caminando por los pasillos, mientras sus auriculares cubren sus orejas y la voz de _Corey Taylor_ atraviesa su piel causándole un estremecimiento. Tararea, encaminándose hacia la biblioteca de mala gana. Él se acomoda las mangas de su chaqueta de lana, antes de empujar la puerta y saludar cortésmente a la vieja de Ronda. Por supuesto, ella no le corresponde el saludo.

Y a Tony no le importa. Su cabeza está demasiado distraída en temas más personales e importantes que una vieja no regresando el saludo. La biblioteca está en el usual y sereno silencio sin muchas personas en su interior. Un par de estudiantes –que parecen ser de segundo- se encuentran en una mesa de estudio. Él no divaga más, hasta que se escabulle hacia la mesa que se encuentra en lo más oculto y profundo de la biblioteca, tan escondida que nadie puede verla. Al menos, no fácilmente.

Tony está tan concentrado en la canción de _Stone Sour_ que está escuchando que cuando se encuentra con la imagen de James _el delincuente_ Barnes sentado ahí leyendo un libro; suelta un jadeo de sorpresa.

—Hey. — murmura el mayor en cuanto Tony llega. El castaño frunce el ceño, dejando caer sus audífonos de su cabeza y lanzándolos descuidadamente hacia le mesa.

—Hey. — corresponde él, sentándose frente al idiota ese. —En dos semanas más es el examen de Química. — comienza Tony, centrándose en el tema que los compete a ambos. Tony se ha decidido en dejar el tema atrás y sólo concentrarse en su deber de enseñarle la materia que el otro no sabe por mero compromiso. Aunque sabe que la curiosidad lo mata, va a cumplir con su palabra. —Como falta poco para la evaluación, en clases de seguro entregarán un resumen de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Oh, y también un cuestionario.

La voz de Tony se desliza con indiferencia y solemnidad. James nunca lo ha escuchado hablar de esa manera. En su voz siempre ha encontrado algún sentimiento: enojo, impaciencia, temor, nervios, duda, dolor. _Dolor._ No esto. Y ahora no hay nada. La coraza está muy elevada y él no puede atravesarla. Eso le preocupa, obviamente, el peso del remordimiento calando dentro de él.

James se siente culpable y ansioso.

—Stark. — dice roncamente, y Tony no lo mira. Ni siquiera se ha inmutado ante él. Su interior aúlla al no percibirle y lo está desesperando. —Stark. — Una de las cejas del menor se enarca mientras está ocupado en sacar de su mochila unos libros y un cuaderno. —Oye.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? — Tony explota y su voz resuena en el pequeño espacio en el que están. Sus ojos al fin encontrándose con los de James. En la suave miel puede hallar angustia, cansancio y rencor. Encuentra miedo. Y puede ver en su cabeza al menor en esa fiesta, en esa noche cuando miraba en su dirección. Puede escuchar las palabras de Bruce y las de Stark. Puede, incluso, recrear ese momento en su cabeza.

—Lo siento.

* * *

 **N/T:**

¡Habemus nueva portada! Estaba jugando con photoshop y decidí cambiarla, so, espero que les guste.

Respecto al capítulo, no hay nada qué decir. Encontré nombre para el pueblo: Hollow Town. Una amiga me lo recomendó, pero no va a ser el real Sleepy Hollow, o quizás sí, pero después voy a decidirlo en cuanto lo piense mejor. ¿Qué más? Ah, que me gusta Scott y quise que tuviera un momento de aparición, ¿y qué mejor con una broma hacia el rollito de canela? Todo bien, todo bien.

Amh, sí, tengo otras ediciones, una foto que hice de Bucky y otra imagen de fondo de pantalla del winteriron.

Cuídense y les quiero.

 _ **-Lyrock.**_


	10. X Keep on tryna hide it but your

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

 **X. Keep on tryna hide it but your friends know.**

Él está recostado en uno de los casilleros del instituto cuando la mano del otro palmea su hombro.

—Eh…— le llama en un tenue susurro, el silencio expandiéndose por el ambiente. Banner está jugueteando con un caramelo en su boca mientras Strange recarga su frente sobre aquella fría superficie metálica. Sus manos se alejan del más bajo, dejándolas caer como un peso muerto a cada costado.

Ninguno habla por lo que son unos largos y extenuantes cinco minutos.

La ausencia de Tony es notoria.

 _Tan, pero tan notoria._

—Con lo de hoy… nos equivocamos. — empieza él, girando su rostro hacia la salida del instituto, mientras cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. Aún puede sentir las cosquillas del tacto de su mejor amigo sobre su piel y Banner sabe que a pesar de su cansancio y su enojo, ha errado. Aunque no haya podido evitarlo; el remordimiento cala dentro de él porque la verdad es que no quiere ni puede dejar a Tony Stark solo.

Lo conoce tan bien que sabe que puede perderlo.

Y eso es lo que más carga le trae sobre sus ya agotados hombros y lo que más miedo le da. La vida es difícil y hacerse cargo de otra es aún peor, sobre todo cuando una de las personas que más le importa en la vida no quiere recibir ayuda, cuando no quiere confiar; cuando no quiere que le dañen. Y eso es algo que le hiere. Que Tony sea lo bastante cerrado consigo mismo que piense que todos le harían daño, cuando todo lo que quieren Strange, Pepper, Rhodey y Banner es cuidarlo y hacerle saber que están ahí para él porque lo quieren como el infierno.

Y es tan difícil querer.

—Puede que sí… pero nosotros también necesitamos un tiempo. — escucha a Strange y él no responde. —No podemos hacernos cargo de él como si fuera un infante. Este no es nuestro trabajo. Él es dueño de su propia vida y nosotros podemos ayudarlo hasta el punto en que él no los permita, si nos rechaza, si no nos dice qué le pasa, si nos aleja… — Stephen suspira, destrozado. —No podemos obligarlo. Tony no es un santo ni tampoco un niño pequeño, Bruce. Lo quiero tanto como tú, igual que Rhodey y Pepper, pero… no está siendo justo con él mismo ni con nosotros, también tenemos el derecho de enojarnos; de sentir. — existe una pausa antes de que él continúe: —No porque Tony esté jodido significa que nosotros no lo estemos tampoco… — el tono de voz de su amigo desciende y puede sentir la misma pena en él y sabe que, por un poco, puede que Strange tenga razón.

Bruce pasea su temblorosa diestra por su rostro, retirando sus anteojos y restregando sus dedos contra sus húmedos ojos. Intenta retener lo que es un suspiro lastimero, pero no puede. Y Banner no quiere esto. No quiere sentirse de esta forma tan vulnerable y en que parece un inútil del que todos se podrían burlar en mitad de una escuela que vale una mierda. —Oh, no, no, no, Bruce. — escucha por parte de Stephen, siendo rodeado por el calor de los brazos de él. Bruce se deja hacer porque en serio necesita apoyo en estos minutos dónde el cúmulo de problemas parecen sobrepasarlo en tan poco tiempo.

—Cuando no lo vi llegar esta mañana, casi muero, ¿sabes? No pude evitar recordar aquella vez de tantas, cuando lo encontré en su habitación y él estaba todo… —un quejido sale de su boca y él intenta ahogarlo. —Ensangrentado y él, yo… yo no puedo, no puedo ahora, no puedo. No quiero dejarlo solo, pero me duele tanto que no entienda lo que nos sucede y cuánto nos preocupamos, me duele tanto que no entienda que lo quiero, joder… después de lo que pasó la semana pasada, lo débil que se ve, lo mentiroso que es. Y yo no entiendo, ¿por qué tiene que hacerlo? ¿Por qué me tiene que mentir a mí y a ustedes de esta manera? ¿Por qué no puede confiar en mí?

Strange no le responde. Sus palabras tampoco buscan alguna respuesta. Banner llora largo y tendido sobre sus propias manos que ocultan su rostro mientras los brazos de su amigo lo rodean.

—Además este mes no ha habido mucho dinero en casa y mi madre está estresada y cansada y yo no la quiero ver más así… necesitan que yo consiga esa beca para la universidad y no les puedo fallar. La presión es insoportable, dios… además de que mi padre está tan enfermo que… yo… yo no puedo, _no puedo_. — su voz se pierde entre sus entrecortados sollozos. El más alto otra vez no comenta nada ante sus balbuceos, y eso lo agradece porque lo único que necesita en estos momentos es descargar toda la mierda que no ha podido desechar desde el primer momento, para no afectar a Tony. Porque no quiere hostigarlo en problemas que no son los suyos y que no valen nada comparado a la vida que Tony ha tenido. Que los de él son menores e insignificantes y que él no podría simplemente decírselo porque quiere verlo feliz y sin aflicciones, lejos de lo que pueden ser preocupaciones e inconvenientes que no valen la pena.

Y Banner sabe, muy a su pesar, que quizás no es tan diferente a Tony en ese sentido.

Y es eso lo que le duele más.

* * *

Cuando Tony escucha sus palabras, algo se remueve dentro de él.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? — pregunta él, observando directamente los ojos de James. El cuerpo de Tony tiembla porque esa simple palabra; esa simple frase le produce impotencia. Quiere creer en ellas, pero las ha oído tantas veces en son de burla hacia él que sabe que no pueden ser sinceras, menos si éstas provienen de Barnes.

Hay algo egoísta que no le permite creer en él, ni en lo que dice, ni en cómo lo está viendo. Y es ese mismo sentimiento el que lo tiene esperando por un insulto, un golpe sorpresa, alguna humillación que parece no llegar. Está esperando las risas que continúan a esas palabras, a la mentira y a la lástima que la gente suele esconder por falta de valor. Las conoce muy bien porque es lo que más le han dicho estos dos últimos años. A través de gritos y cartas de felicitación al final del día y a través de un falso remordimiento. _"Perdónanos por no estar esta navidad. Felices fiestas" "Joder, Stark, ¿Quieres una maldita disculpa? ¡Pues perdón, puto marica!"_

" _Tony… perdóname"_

Esas palabras no valen nada para él.

—Escúch-

—¿Cuál es la trampa, eh? — le interrumpe el castaño, golpeando con su puño la mesa. Tony siente miedo y furia, ambos sentimientos entremezclándose dentro de él. Está aterrado, porque ha provocado este tipo de situaciones un centenar de veces y sabe cuál es el resultado y porque James le da escalofríos. Por su mirada, por su apariencia, por sus secretos y por muchas más razones que nunca se ha detenido a pensar hasta este preciso momento en que espera lo peor. Puede imaginarse, incluso, el peso del puño de él contra su rostro, el sabor metálico de la sangre y la hinchazón en uno de sus pómulos.

Tony está forzándose a no desviar su mirada de la del mayor por simples sentimentalismos. Además, no sabe qué interpretar al ver esos dos fríos ojos. No sabe si esto es una broma u otra cosa. Y si es pena lo que reflejan, tampoco lo quiere. No quiere la lástima de nadie.

Ya ha decepcionado a tantos en este día que no quiere compasión, mucho menos si ésta viene de Barnes. Él no sabe una mierda de Tony y de lo que ha pasado para lo que vea de esta manera, como si en verdad lo hiciera.

—No hay ninguna. — responde tan seguro y firme que Tony no quiere seguir escuchándolo. No quiere este tipo de mierda, porque no son amigos ni nada y porque ha decidido no involucrarse. No lo soporta. Ni la situación en la que están, ni sus intenciones ni a él con sus misterios que parecen querer revolverle el mundo. Es por eso que se rinde y desvía su mirada hasta un punto desenfocado de la biblioteca. James se relame los labios con ansiedad sin saber con qué continuar. Aún se le hace difícil hablar, expresar o explicar cosas que vienen de su interior y que no se exteriorizan. Pero no puede, y todo lo que James quiere en estos segundos, es pedirle perdón por todo lo que ha pasado, quiere decirle que todo es su culpa y que quiere redimirse por lo que ha hecho y por lo que no.

Que lo ha juzgado antes de tiempo y que no se lo merecía.

—No quiero tu lástima, Barnes. — dice Tony. Hay recelo en su tono de voz. —Déjame terminar con la tutoría para largarme de una maldita vez.

—No es lástima, no es un chiste, no es nada de lo que te puedas imaginar. Stark y-

—¿Entonces qué mierda es? — replica amargamente, mientras sigue sin hacer contacto visual. —En serio, ¿esperas a que yo mismo te arranque las palabras de la boca? No sé qué esperas con decirme estas cosas porque no me importan. No necesito tus disculpas, menos si ni tú mismo sabes por qué lo haces. Joder… —una sonrisa sarcástica cincela su rostro. —Si lo que quieres es burlarte de mí porque me detestas tienes que parar ahora. Ve y pídele a Fury que te cambie de tutor, Barnes. No necesito esto. — masculla y suena más duro de lo que hubiera pensado. Entonces, sin esperar a que el otro responda, toma sus audífonos y sus cosas, dando media vuelta.

James es más rápido, sin embargo. Le toma fuertemente de la muñeca, obligándolo a mantenerse inmóvil. Tony no regresa su mirada ni tampoco forcejea con él.

—Te juzgué mal, demonios. — gruñe James, con el coraje y la desesperación de su contraparte animal fluyendo en sus palabras: —Me equivoqué en muchas cosas de las que pensaba de ti y lo siento. — puede sentir como el menor tensa sus hombros. James intenta aflojar su agarre, pero sabe que Tony escapará. —No desconfío de ti porque piense que los rumores que hay sean verdaderos y crea en ellos. Sí, tenía esa mala imagen tuya, es verdad, ¿lo pude evitar? No, porque ni tú… mismo lo haces y lo siento, lo siento Stark.

Cuando Tony se atreve a verle, sus extremidades tiemblan y su rostro se gira lentamente. James ha rodeado la mesa, el libro que leía ha quedado olvidado en un algún lugar del suelo. Permite que sus ojos deambulen por el rostro del mayor, repasando sus facciones; y puede ver sus ojeras, su incipiente barba y los mechones que caen desordenados sobre sus pómulos, adornando su pálido e intimidante rostro.

Su agarre es como una tenaza.

Y aunque son muy diferentes, tanto física como psicológicamente; Tony no puede evitar evocar su recuerdo. No porque quiera hacerlo, en realidad. Es lo que menos desea cada vez que algo le recuerda a Steve. Tony finge una mueca socarrona, porque ha escuchado esas mismas palabras que ha dicho Barnes por parte de Rogers. Y no puede creerlas cuando la persona que solía llamar _'amigo'_ lo abandonó y alejó tan fríamente, aunque éstas sean las más sinceras y honestas disculpas que alguien le ha dicho.

Steve aquella vez sostenía sus hombros y lo observaba de la misma forma en que lo está haciendo James ahora. Con una emoción que puede reconocer, pero prefiere ignorar. Tony esa vez no quiso creer en las palabras del rubio, ni tampoco lo quiere hacer en estos minutos con las de Barnes. Y eso es porque la verdad y las buenas intenciones le duelen como un puñal en el estómago y en la garganta.

No es bueno con estas cosas.

—Lo siento.

Quiere escapar de lo que significa y del hecho de que quién le está diciendo estas cosas no es nadie más ni nadie menos que James _el delincuente_ Barnes, quiere salir corriendo de este lugar y olvidarse de la desazón que le produce escucharle. Pero no lo hace. Tony está petrificado en el sitio que ha quedado, con la muñeca palpitándole del dolor. Un quejido es expulsado de sus labios y James parece darse cuenta de ello, porque poco a poco comienza a soltarle la mano. La oportunidad de salir de ahí sin mirar atrás se asoma frente a sus narices.

Pero Tony se queda con él, acariciando el sector enrojecido de su extremidad. El particular silencio de la biblioteca inunda el momento. Debe irse, piensa él mientras el mayor sigue sus movimientos, porque no tiene nada que lo fuerce a quedarse, en realidad; la tutoría no es una más que una excusa que ambos pueden eludir fácilmente. Y él no lo ha perdonado porque en serio, esas palabras no valen para nada él.

Tony desconoce por qué no se ha movido.

Y no, no es porque toda la basura que dijo el maldito de Barnes le ha afectado. Definitivamente no es eso. Ni tampoco tiene el interés de saberlo, muchas gracias.

James, por su parte, repasa la marca que han dejado sus dedos en la piel acanelada del menor. Está resistiendo el impulso, que tiene por culpa de su otra mitad, de lamer aquel sector enrojecido y restregarse en su forma animal contra él. Son tontos arranques que tiene que reprimir a cada instante, evitando la eventual transformación y el cometer una estupidez que no quiere hacer. Nunca.

Cuando siente el cosquilleo en sus extremidades, James se aleja rápidamente, dejando caer su peso en la silla en la que antes estaba sentado. Tony carraspea mientras ve al otro hundir su rostro contra sus manos y enarca una ceja. —No es como si te hubiera perdonado, Barnes. Estas cosas no tienen algún tipo de valor para mí. — se sincera, sus manos jugueteando con el cable de sus audífonos. —Así que… no sé qué es lo que esperabas.

—Yo tampoco. — contesta él, restregando el dorso de su mano contra su nariz.

—Bueno, al menos ahora sé que no me odias. — comenta despreocupadamente, lanzando sus pertenencias a la mesa de estudio. Ya no sabe ni lo que hace, la verdad, y es que nunca lo ha sabido. El rostro le está quemando como si estuviera en llamas, pero Tony se hace el desentendido. —No podría decir lo mismo de mi parte.

—No, pero me pareces irritante. — escucha por parte de James, mientras él analiza atentamente sus movimientos. Una tenue e imperceptible sonrisa adorna el rostro de Tony. De pronto, el peso y la intranquilidad que sentía se ha disipado con su comentario. Tony es consciente de que no tiene una pizca de gracia y que no le arranca carcajadas, -porque vamos, ni siquiera es un chiste-, pero no lo puede evitar. La mueca se ha instalado en su cara silenciosamente y sin avisar, pese a lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás. Es una estupidez, según Tony, pero son cosas que suceden. Relame sus labios, mientras observa el imperturbable rostro del mayor. —Estamos avanzando. — comenta vagamente, mientras camina por el espacio en el que están y se dirige hacia la estantería llena de libros que se encuentra tras el de cabellos largos.

—Bien.

—Bien. — replica, sus manos alcanzando un libro del que no tiene idea de cuál se trata; ni tampoco le interesa. Sólo es una distracción. Una duda se ha instalado hace tan sólo unos segundos e invade su cabeza. La curiosidad, -que sobrepasa sus decisiones de no involucrarse más en el asunto-, emerge nuevamente frente a las acciones de James. Y, aunque sepa que se trata de un capricho, no es capaz de eludirlo. No sería Tony Stark si lo hiciera.

Se gira rápidamente sobre sus talones, dispuesto a pellizcar con sus dedos un costado del cuerpo de Barnes, cuando su mano es paralizada, nuevamente, por la de Barnes. —¿Nada? — pregunta Tony, sorprendiéndose ligeramente por la intercepción.

—¿Qué estabas esperando? — pregunta James. Existe un tono distinto en su áspera voz, más cercano y más débil. A Tony le confunde ese tono.

—Lo tienes controlado. — dice, deshaciéndose de la mano de James y recargando su cuerpo en la mesa, frente a él. —Ahora, dado que tenemos bastante tiempo como para darnos un respiro de Química, ¿Qué opinas de contarme de qué rayos va toda esta mierda del complejo animal que tienes?

* * *

La tarde cae, con aquellas tonalidades naranjas y rojizas que tiñen las nubes y cubren el cielo del pueblo, mientras él se encuentra amarrando las agujetas de sus zapatillas deportivas. A su lado, _aquella_ vieja croquera de dibujo reposando en la pared junto a su mochila. Tiene los dedos sucios de la tinta negra del lápiz de carboncillo con el que ha estado pasando el rato esperando el inicio del taller de arte.

Aún quedan aproximadamente quince minutos para que empiece. Y como cada lunes a las 17:00 de la tarde, el instituto está sumido en un desolado silencio.

Steve está sentado en el primer escalón que da a la planta baja; en dónde existe ese espacio entre la escalera del segundo piso conectando con la del primero. Sus ojos azules observan y escrutan el exterior a través de los ventanales, tanto como su ubicación y posición se lo permiten. Afuera, los de primero están practicando baloncesto, corriendo por toda la extensión del campo. El cansancio en sus confusos rostros se le hace bastante notorio. Steve no conoce a ninguno de los estudiantes que están entrenando allá afuera, pero no puede evitar que la nostalgia lo envuelva repentinamente.

Puede recordar perfectamente cuando ellos, con su curso, estaban en primero. A Steve le sorprende, muy poco, que no haya cambios en el horario de cada curso; pero no es tan importante que no indaga mucho en ello. Una sonrisa surca sus labios, rememorando ese pasado, e imaginándose en el campo junto a los demás a esta misma hora, en el año 2002, cuando apenas tenía cerca de quince o dieciséis años. Todos eran unos niños por aquel entonces. Los rostros eran más infantiles de lo que son hoy en día, y las voces de la mayoría de los hombres sufrían aquellos cambios repentinos de tono de voz que era más agudo.

Para Steve, aquel año es el mejor que ha tenido en toda su vida escolar.

En aquella época no existían tantos problemas, ninguno se llevaba tan mal con el otro y estaban iniciando la _High School_ como un grupo, una aglomeración; una posible familia. Cada mañana y cada día se hacía más ameno y agradable cuando aquel pensamiento atravesaba su joven cabeza. Esa idea, esa ilusión, era reparadora cada vez que llegaba a su casa y ya no podía encontrarse cara a cara con su padre. En su lugar lo recibía una foto de ellos tres reposando en un marco de madera en uno de los muebles mientras él preparaba la cena para cuando su madre terminara su turno en el trabajo.

Sus amigos, los profesores y las tardes de instituto era lo que más esperaba, aparte de esos ojos miel y sus comentarios mordaces y vanidosos.

Sin embargo, las cosas cambian. Y con ello, el tiempo pasa tan deprisa que aunque se quiera detener; no se puede.

La sonrisa se borra de su rostro, mientras Steve concentra su atención en un alumno, que está corriendo y atravesando el campo, boteando el balón hasta que encesta. Y él es incapaz de rehuir del recuerdo que le produce ver a ese desconocido moverse con la misma gracia y dominio del balón que tenía Tony en el 2002, cuando estaban en gimnasia y practicaban, y el de catorce años se acercaba sonriéndole y musitándole un: _"Eh, fortachón"_ mientras él le correspondía la sonrisa.

Aquella sencilla frase hace eco en su interior, y él daría todo por volver a escucharla en estos momentos.

Lo peor, es que ya no puede y todo es por su propia culpa. Por él y por su cobardía.

—Steve. — escucha y él se sobresalta, girando su rostro bruscamente hacia quién lo está observando. Es Natasha. Él está por contestarle, sin darse cuenta que una de sus manos está cubriendo su boca. —Hola, Nat. — responde, boqueando y enfocándose nuevamente en su alrededor. No tiene idea en qué minuto ha dejado su anterior posición, porque ahora su cuerpo está pegado a los ventanales. La pelirroja está mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, mientras Steve, distraído, se levanta de donde se encontraba sentado. Ella deja caer la capucha que cubre su cabellera roja y entorna los ojos. —¿Qué hora es?

—Las 17:10 pm, ¿No tienes clases en el taller de arte? — inquiere ella, inspeccionando el rostro del rubio. Él asiente. —Creo que vas llegando tarde.

—No, sólo faltan cinco minutos. La sala está justo ahí, en el segundo piso. — murmura con la voz ronca y un tono bajo, tomando su mochila y croquera del suelo, acercándose a la fémina. Steve pasa sus dedos detrás de una de las orejas de Natasha, acomodando las cortas hebras rojizas y acariciando el sector que se encuentra detrás de ésta, en una vieja y tradicional caricia para los de su especie. Inmediatamente puede sentir como ella se destensa y él, poco a poco, también comienza a tranquilizarse. —¿No tienes también un taller? — pregunta, dejando caer su extremidad al costado de su cuerpo.

—Me dirijo hacia allá. — contesta Natasha, examinando al rubio con aquellos despiadados ojos verdes que posee. Steve sabe que lo ha descubierto. Puede que mucho antes de que lo haya encontrado. Tal vez es esa la razón del por qué lo ha buscado, y eso, sinceramente, le incomoda. Nunca terminará por acostumbrarse por completo a esos dos. Él suspira, comenzando a caminar hacia los escalones que dan al segundo piso, esperando a que ella lo siga. El sonido de las pisadas de ambos contra la cerámica se lo confirman.

No pasa demasiado para que la voz de ella resuene en el lugar.

—¿Qué pasa? — y él niega pausadamente, mientras ella sigue hablando: —Además de lo que estabas haciendo recién, me refiero a todo. ¿Qué les pasa?

—Son cosas que suceden, Nat. — Steve se detiene, girándose levemente para observar a la muchacha cara a cara. — A veces uno sólo recuerda cosas y se siente melancólico y ya. Nada más. — se pasa una mano por su cabellera rubia y se encoge de hombros frente a su escueta respuesta. Y puede ver como la pelirroja frunce sus labios y se cruza de brazos como cada vez que hace cuando no está conforme con algo. Él tensa su mandíbula y acomoda su mochila, mientras espera a que ella conteste, eludiendo su semblante severo.

—Ustedes dos son un caso perdido. — rezonga, avanzando un par de pasos hacia el rubio, completamente fastidiada. —Además de ser un par de idiotas, discuten por estupideces, como siempre. ¿Qué fue ahora, Steve? ¿Qué es lo que los tiene a ti y a James así?

—Nat. — dice, con su voz autoritaria. Ella se dedica a escuchar y Steve continúa: —Mira, todo esto… es confuso y agotador. Buck _lo_ _sabe_. Tú entiendes, todo lo que ha pasado y lo que yo siento. Además de que nunca he juzgado o cuestionado lo que ustedes son, su mundo, sus costumbres, sus impulsos, sus acciones. Siempre los he conocido a ambos y sé por lo que han atravesado e intento comprender lo que sienten. Pero _esto…_ —Steve traga saliva. Natasha, al verlo y oírlo, sabe que se relaciona con Stark. —Esto no. Esto no es algo que pueda aceptar. Bucky lo sabe todo de mí, todo. Y aun así él me dijo que su _"otra mitad"…_

 _Oh._

—Lo sabes. — interrumpe ella, con un deje de incredulidad en su voz. —Sabes lo que ha estado experimentando James con Tony. Sabes también que Tony lo ha visto y que es consciente de nuestra raza. — dice atropelladamente, su cejo frunciéndose aún más de lo que ya estaba. La impresión traspasando su interior y dejándola anonadada. No se esperaba esto, sinceramente. Y le sorprende el hecho de que Steve se encuentre tan sereno cuando, –lo más probable, juzgando por su personalidad-, estaría buscando a Tony o a James para solucionar el asunto y llevar las riendas de la situación.

—Sí. — contesta el rubio. —Me enteré la semana pasada, en la madrugada, cuando llegó a mi habitación como es usual. No me lo dijo directamente, ni tampoco me lo explicó detalladamente, pero sí. Me pidió perdón, pero más allá de que Tony lo había visto y que se sentía extraño respecto a él; no me dijo nada más. Ni siquiera mencionó el por qué Tony se le había acercado, ni tampoco me dijo por qué han estado hablando. — él frunce su ceño, apretando sus manos en puños. —Sé que ya no es muy comunicativo como lo era antes, Nat. Pero yo, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió el año pasado, lo conozco, ¿cómo es posible que me haga esto? No lo culpo, dijo que fue un error, pero todo lo demás… no lo entiendo.

—Steve. — murmura la pelirroja. El sonido del timbre interrumpiendo el momento. —Tienes que dejar el tema. James nos lo dirá con el debido tiempo y sin presión. Esto es algo complicado que va más allá del hecho de que Tony lo sepa y que tú también lo hagas, y eso empeora nuestra situación. Nosotros tenemos que manejar lo que está pasando, pero no intentes entro-

—Ese no es el problema, ni lo que intento decirte. —le corta Steve, entrecerrando sus ojos. —No puedo dejar el tema cuando esto me concierne más de lo que ustedes piensan.

—Mierda, ¿Cuál es su maldita obsesión con Tony Stark? — gruñe con un repentino e injustificado enojo, forzando a Steve callarse al instante con aquel tono. Su respiración elevándose vehemente. Natasha entierra sus dientes en su labio inferior, intentando apaciguar el calor que está comenzando a experimentar. El sabor metálico de su propia sangre es desagradable y es lo que más puede calmarla en estos segundos. —¡Por un demonio!

—Eh. — susurra, con un mal sabor de boca y la incomodidad que siente cuando sus amigos usan aquella voz que lo obliga a obedecerles. Steve sabe que ellos no la usan a propósito, pero aun así, no puede evitar sentirse molesto ante ello. Es idiota, lo sabe, pero el sentimiento está ahí. De leve traición, molestia, y por supuesto; azoramiento. —Tranquila.

—Ya. — contesta la pelirroja, sobando su rostro con las palmas de sus manos. El sudor perla su amplia frente. —Lo estaré, sólo… dame un minuto.

—Está bien. — murmura, distrayéndose con la croquera que sostenía su izquierda. Después de unos segundos, puede escuchar a Natasha decir: —Steve, no creo que debas entrometerte mucho más. No es seguro para ti.

Él suspira: —Mira, sé que probablemente no lo entiendas, Nat. Sé que es _peligroso_ estar con ustedes, sobre todo por lo de Bucky. Y ahora que Tony lo hace también, es peor. — Steve conecta su mirada con la de ella. Un mar de sentimientos se expanden por su pecho, ascienden por su garganta y se vuelcan en sus palabras: —Tony ha sufrido por mi culpa y ha salido dañado gracias a que yo no hice nada por él, gracias a que fui un cobarde. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir, ¿entiendes? Y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo imposible para impedir que pueda verse afectado de alguna u otra manera. Sé que es cosa de su mundo, pero él y yo somos diferentes a ustedes. — ella suelta un jadeo. —No lo estoy viendo como una oportunidad para redimirme, ¿sabes?, porque sé que no tengo perdón.

Natasha se mantiene en silencio. No tiene nada que decir, la verdad, y eso se debe a la gravedad y a los sentimientos que envuelven esas sílabas, esas palabras. Esas frases. Este humano. No comprende, a grandes rasgos, como es que Steve puede sentir esto. Los humanos para ella y su raza, son abrumadores. Son tan intensos y frágiles a la vez, piensa Natasha, que lo hacen una de las más grandes maravillas de la naturaleza. Y eso es agobiante. Porque están en un mundo con diferentes especies y razas que piensan que los humanos no son nada, cuando lo son todo. Todo.

—Pero no me puedes apartar si es que esto lo expone a él. No lo voy a permitir.

Y Natasha quiere responder algo, pero no es posible. Atrás de ella se alza una voz que no se lo posibilita.

—Vamos a clases, señor Rogers. — dice el profesor de Artes cuando pasa al lado de ambos adolescentes. Steve asiente y le responde en seguida con una afirmación, despidiéndose de ella, -recordándole que debe cuidar su lenguaje-, y dándose media vuelta, siguiendo al mayor mientras comienzan a hablar de las últimas pinturas del rubio y lo que necesitan para la exposición que hará el taller la próxima semana, junto a los otros talleres en una feria improvisada que hace cada mes el instituto sobre un tópico en particular. Que el tema ya lo ha entregado dirección y que se lo expondrá ahora a la clase y a los demás estudiantes.

A Natasha se le dificulta respirar cuando se da cuenta del cambio repentino en el ambiente y en sus pensamientos. Se siente fuera de lugar, sin saber muy bien la razón, gracias a la conversación de aquel profesor, porque Natasha no es una humana y todo lo que pasó hace unos cuatro segundos atrás fue algo tan normal y cotidiano que a ella, como _werewolf,_ no la incluyen. No pertenece a aquí, piensa, porque no es en su totalidad una persona normal y corriente. Tiene secretos, como todos, pero los suyos son mucho peor. Es una criatura diferente en un pueblo dónde hay más humanos que otras razas. Y Natasha, joder, que sí; sabe que pensar en estas cosas no la llevarán a nada, pues además que, la hacen entrar en pánico porque siempre ha sido el motivo de la mayoría de sus crisis existenciales; no hay otra respuesta.

Y que la triste verdad es que está fuera de lugar.

Aunque los de su familia, los del clan Romanoff, le dijeran desde que se inició todo a los ocho años, que es normal sentirse así; que aunque sean diferentes; no está mal, pues para ellos también hay un lugar en el mundo porque por algo existen; ella no puede evitar sentir que está mal que lo hagan. Que es insólito, si lo piensas del lado de los humanos, que es fantasioso. Que no es posible y que no está bien. Suelta un nuevo jadeo, mientras pasea ansiosamente su diestra contra su cálido vientre, restregando su palma contra ese lugar donde se encuentra impregnada la tinta negra que forma el escudo de su clan: una araña bordando su propia tela en un escudo en forma de rombo. No está bien que esté aquí. Natasha siente los ojos escocer por los malditos pensamientos que está teniendo y en serio, necesita que se detengan.

—¿Natasha? — escucha. Es una voz masculina. Ha estado tan distraída y ensimismada que no ha podido prevenir la llegada de él. El olor a limón se cuela por entre sus fosas nasales. _No pertenece a este lugar._ —El taller ya empezó, ¿Sucede algo? — vuelve a preguntar Clint, avanzando lenta y firmemente hacia la adolescente. Natasha inhala y exhala una y otra vez, tratando de recuperar su serenidad y compostura.

—Estoy bien. Sólo… —relame sus labios, de pronto sedienta y buscando una excusa que pueda salvarla de cualquier interrogatorio que no necesita en estos minutos. No porque sea Clint, precisamente, aunque sea el idiota más grande del pueblo, él a pesar de todo lo ocurrido a través de los años, sigue siendo uno de los pocos mejores amigos que tiene. Sin embargo, su orgullo no permite que alguien sepa de su estado o el por qué ha llegado a él. No puede permitírselo, simplemente.

—¿Tasha? — pregunta Clint, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y posando afectuosamente su diestra en la espalda femenina. Él la observa atentamente, mientras la rodea para sostenerla por los hombros con sus manos. Puede ver que sus ojos están un poco rojos y brillosos, quizás porque ha estado llorando; lo pálida que se ve y el sudor que cubre su piel, es todo menos "encontrarse bien" y Clint lo sabe. De todos modos, se muerde la lengua para no hablar porque la conoce bastante como para saber que Natasha no soporta este tipo de atenciones y se sobrepasa, se irá.

Se quedan en silencio por un minuto mientras Barton se limita a frotar los brazos femeninos en un gesto tranquilizador y familiar. Después la pelirroja se incorpora con lentitud y carraspea para llamar su atención.

—Ya acabó. — dice intentando sonar lo más serena posible. Ella está todo menos calmada, sin embargo. Los malos pensamientos aun haciendo estragos en su cabeza. —Sólo son efectos secundarios de la mens-

—Oh. ¡wow! Ya. — le interrumpe Clint, alzando sus dos manos en un acto de rendición que provoca en ella enarcar una de sus definidas cejas al verlo. —Me encantaría ayudarte en esto, pero… no sé cómo hacerlo. Amh… eh… _uh…_ — él pasa sus dedos contra su desnuda nuca, incómodo, al parecer, y nervioso.

—Tranquilo, Robin Hood. — contesta. Barton está a punto de replicar con alguna tontería, –como siempre-, pero ella se adelanta: —Ya pasará. Es normal. Así que… ¿Nos vamos?

Él asiente un poco dudoso e intranquilo, pero no insiste mucho más. Se dedica a relatarle a su amiga lo que ha pasado durante todo el día y la cantidad de deberes y otras cosas que tiene que hacer por el castigo que le han asignado. Él se queja y se queja, sabiendo que está siendo atentamente escuchado por ella, con el objetivo de distraerla de sus dolores. Natasha, por su parte, sólo asiente un par de veces en respuesta a la historia. Es consciente de lo que está haciendo Clint, mientras caminan hacia los casilleros del primer piso porque al idiota se le ha olvidado un libro, y se lo agradece profundamente.

Aunque, de todos modos, sus esfuerzos no sean efectivos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hey, qué tal. Sé que a muchos no les agrada las notas al final de un episodio, pero no puedo evitarlo. Lo siento. (?)

Bueno, les quería contar que no he podido actualizar como se debe -puesto que usualmente los hago los Martes y creo que Jueves o Viernes-, porque me enfermé. Y como me gusta exagerar, siento que estoy muriendo con la fiebre. Y aún sigo con este suplicio, pero debía actualizar. Intenté no hacer tan mierda el capítulo, pero si estuvo un poco flojo, me disculpo. De todos modos, espero y les agrade un poco. ¿Qué más? Ah, sí, **no sé si vuelva a actualizar dentro de dos semanas más.** Ando con el resfrío que me está matando -porque soy un pollo, me enfermo muy fácil y me duran como un mes estas mierdas-, y me voy de viaje. En Chile se celebrará el 18 de Septiembre y bueno; tiki-tiki-tiki tí. Vamos a celebrar y weás.

En fin, cuídense, les quiero y perdonen los errores. Chao lo vimoh.

 _ **-Lyrock.**_


	11. XI I'm hoping that you'll keep your

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

Antes que nada, quería dejar un pequeño apartado para dar un apoyo, aunque sé que no es mucho porque son sólo palabras de una persona desconocida por internet, a las personas de México. Este tipo de situaciones son lamentables y espero, de verdad, que las personas que son de allá estén bien, junto a su familia y conocidos. Sé que no es mucho, pero ojalá y sirva de algo. Sé que el país se está levantando poco a poco y que otros países los están ayudando. ¡Arriba México!

Sin nada más que agregar hasta el término de la lectura, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

 **XI. I'm hoping that you'll keep your heart open.**

El tranquilo silencio de la biblioteca se instaura después de sus palabras.

Tony está apoyado contra el borde de la mesa, mientras sus brazos se encuentran cruzados contra su pecho y él mira al mayor con aquellos dos expectantes ojos miel, esperando por su respuesta. James simplemente no le devuelve la mirada, claramente incómodo por la cercanía del castaño.

Desde la posición en la que ambos se encuentran, él, incluso, puede sentir la mezcla que hace el _delicioso_ aroma a miel con las avellanas combinado con el picante y masculino olor del perfume de canela y jengibre que tiene Stark. Y es tan agobiante que a James le comienza a palpitar la cabeza y su pulso empieza a acelerarse; su respiración, además, es desigual.

Tony, por supuesto, puede notar ese cambio en el mayor. Y está a punto de desistir de lo que le había parecido una buena idea, -porque vamos, no perdía nada con ello; el tema es de locos-, cuando James le interrumpe con un conciso y seco _« bien »_ que lo confunde al instante. Lo ve pasar una mano contra su propia nariz, permitiéndola vagar hacia su frente y luego terminar de desordenar aquellos rebeldes cabellos que tiene, hasta que algunos mechones resbalan por su amplia frente. James deja caer su espalda hasta el respaldo de la silla, abriendo sus piernas y apoyando sus brazos como peso muerto sobre sus propios muslos. Tony pestañea incontables veces, algo –muy poco, lo jura, casi nada, ¡por dios, que es Tony _el puto amo_ Stark!-, intimidado y aturdido con aquella imagen que le entrega el idiota ese. Se siente, o más bien, se le hace… _raro._

De todos modos, Tony decide no indagar mucho en ello mientras el jodido Barnes parece tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo.

Pasan unos largos y extenuantes minutos antes de que James hable, correspondiéndole la mirada y haciéndolo sentir ligeramente amedrentado. Sin embargo, poco a poco aquella sensación va disipándose con la imperturbable y profunda voz del de cabellos largos cuando decide por fin hablar. Tony lo mira y escucha con atención, experimentando esa sensación de incertidumbre e incredulidad frente a un asunto tan... imposible. Podría, incluso, tomárselo como si estuviesen hablando del maldito clima. Y eso es lo que una parte de él hace, porque no puede creerlo en serio.

Pero, por otro lado, hay algo en la voz de Barnes que hace que su sonrisa no consiga formarse en su rostro ni que suelte un par de risotadas. Hay algo en su voz y en su solemne expresión que provoca a su piel erizarse y sentir seca la garganta.

Barnes habla lento y pausado, como si no supiera ni quisiera hacerlo y Tony no lo presiona porque, en cierto sentido, lo entiende. Después de lo poco que ha compartido con él, se ha dado cuenta que Barnes no es alguien que hable mucho, -a diferencia de Tony que puede ser muy parlanchín y toda esa mierda; pero cuando se trata de hablar de sus emociones o su vida no puede. No puede o simplemente termina por cargarla-, y eso se debe a distintas razones que Tony desconoce. Y que, de alguna u otra forma, siente que no tiene el derecho a saber.

Un suspiro se escapa de sus labios mientras Barnes le está diciendo que nunca ha tenido claro cómo los de su especie llegaron a este mundo, que su familia nunca se lo ha dicho y él tampoco preguntó mucho sobre sus orígenes. Que nació en Rusia y fue criado allí hasta los cuatro años antes de mudarse a Hollow Town. Tony tiene el impulso de preguntar la razón del por qué se marcharon de su país natal, -además de chismosear si es real esa idiotez de que tiene algo que ver con la mafia rusa como especulan todos-, pero logra resistirlo. Él humedece sus labios, mientras Barnes sigue con su relato. Le dice que dentro de los de su _raza_ hay distintos clanes y manadas que pertenecen a cierta familia. James no menciona el hecho de que se les puede reconocer a cada uno por los tatuajes, si no, sólo se centra en detallar la _información_ más general: Que ellos tienen los sentidos amplificados, y que el olfato es el que más predomina. Que pueden transformarse cada vez que quieran o cuando sienten tanta ira que la emoción los obliga y que sólo algunos pueden adoptar una forma humanoide.

Las palabras de Barnes sólo provocan que las preguntas en la cabeza de Tony se amontonen. Él quiere saber muchas cosas, -aunque todavía no lo sienta real-, como si el mito de la luna llena es verdadero, o si Barnes es uno de esos que pueden adoptar una _"forma humanoide"._ Tony tiene demasiadas preguntas rondando y acechando por su inquieta mente, pero sólo es una la que se escapa sinceramente de sus labios.

—Entonces…— le interrumpe el castaño, removiéndose en su lugar; al parecer, intranquilo. —¿Me olor te desagrada? ¿Huelo mal? — y es ahí, es eso. James corta abruptamente su relato y no tiene idea de qué responderle, tampoco puede creer que él pueda haberse dado cuenta de aquel detalle que ha estado esforzándose tanto en disimular. Le sorprende, en gran parte, lo observador que puede llegar a ser Stark.

—¿Por qué…? — carraspea. —¿Por qué lo preguntas? — inquiere él, tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

—Joder, Barnes. Cada vez que me acerco a ti… — pero Tony se interrumpe de pronto, dejando sus palabras al aire. A su cabeza llega el recuerdo de aquella vez cuando el idiota de Barnes se le lanzó encima, _olisqueándole_ el cuello mientras dormía. Internamente Tony se reprende por sacar el tema a colación. Lo había olvidado y estaba bien, piensa él, porque ahora, -por un descuido idiota de su parte-, se siente incómodo y nervioso. Más porque su cuerpo lo traiciona que por otra cosa. —Olvídalo, sigamos con lo que me estabas diciendo antes de que te interrumpiera.

James inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, mientras Tony desvía su mirada a otra parte. Hay un cambio en su actitud. Y lo más probable es que es su culpa, pero James no quiere decirle que es todo lo contrario a lo que él piensa; que su aroma es uno de los más maravillosos y adictivos que alguna vez ha olfateado. Ya es bastante difícil admitirlo internamente como para que se materialice en la realidad a través de palabras. Es algo que no quiere, y lo peor es que puede sentir en su propia piel una inquietud en Stark que no le agrada en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, James se limita a negar varias veces, buscando una excusa barata para desviar el foco de atención del menor. Le dice que sólo es la mezcla de los olores que están en el ambiente y no es algo personal. Que no tiene nada de lo qué preocuparse. Tony no se lo traga, por supuesto, pero finge como sí lo hiciera. Sonríe con arrogancia de inmediato, e insiste al mayor que continúe con su historia, si es que así desea hacerlo.

Entonces, después de unos minutos de un nuevo silencio, James vuelve a hablar.

Y con cada palabra y cada frase que expresa él, una amalgama de emociones va acumulándose en Tony por lo que Barnes está diciendo y cómo lo está haciendo. Es, en definitiva, un nuevo mundo. Algo que jamás se hubiera llegado a imaginar, de hecho. Suena tan inverosímil, que le llama la atención y le perturba en partes iguales. En realidad, sigue pensando, muy poco, que es un chiste. Pero Tony sabe que no lo es porque lo ha visto con sus propios ojos y experimentado con todos sus sentidos. Es una verdad alucinante. Magnífica, increíble y escalofriante.

Él no le había tomado el peso hasta este momento.

—¿Y… no atacan? — inquiere él en un punto de la conversación, totalmente absorto en el tema.

—No, no debemos. — un peso resbala por los hombros del menor cuando lo escucha decir aquello. —Es como una norma implícita que nosotros tenemos y respetamos. Nuestra existencia no debe ser descubierta por la raza humana por el bien de todos. Hay un equilibrio. — dice el mayor tranquilamente, cruzándose de brazos. Tony asiente, y luego de unos segundos: no puede resistirlo más y se le escapa una pregunta, -medio en broma, medio en serio-, sobre los vampiros u otras criaturas, en un tono burlón. De todos modos, James no le contesta a esa pregunta ni a la que le sigue: _"Bueno, ¿Hay alguien además de ti en el instituto que sea… ya sabes, licántropo? Dios, todo esto sigue sonando tan raro"_

—Estás a salvo aquí. — contesta. Una sonrisa irónica adorna el rostro acanelado de Tony, porque sabe que Barnes está equivocado. Además, aquella no es la clase de respuesta que esperaba para su pregunta. —Es mi territorio.

Tony, de cualquier forma, no persiste con su interrogatorio.

La plática, -aunque Barnes no le dice muchas cosas, la verdad-, avanza como río junto a los segundos y minutos. Ha llegado un punto incluso, en que él no se ha dado cuenta de la cercanía que mantienen ambos y que ha tomado una silla para estar más cómodo escuchándole. Puede sentir la calidez que emana Barnes, y no es tan desagradable como se lo imaginaba antes. Sigue siéndolo, por si acaso, pero no tanto. Quizás es por el momento o por la paz que entrega la biblioteca, no lo sabe. Aun así, también siente que la 'c _onversación_ ' fluye y que, aunque el idiota ese parezca tenso, está relajado.

Tony también lo está, porque por unos minutos se ha olvidado de que no lo soporta y de los problemas que ha tenido durante el día.

Por unos instantes, incluso, puede olvidarse de sus amigos. Y aunque pueda sonar mal, es lo que más alivio le trae.

* * *

—Te ves nerviosa. — escucha a su lado. —Si sigues así vas a explotar.

Ella relame sus labios rojizos, sonriendo al instante. El sol cae por las montañas delante de ellos, y las nubes se entremezclan en el cielo de la tarde. El viento, por su parte, sólo mece suavemente las hebras mandarinas de su cabello. Junto a ella la presencia de Rhodey colándose en su espera. —Me van a volver loca. — Pepper se permite bromear, aunque un apagado tono adorne la risilla que suelta. Con su izquierda acomoda el bolso blanco que reposa en uno de sus hombros y su chasquilla se despeina por una brisa inoportuna que ha pasado por la calle.

Ella resopla, y es en ese instante en que logra escuchar una risa grave. Rhodey se ha acercado a la pecosa, arreglando con familiaridad el estropicio que ha producido el viento en su tan ordenado y perfecto cabello. Es un gesto que él siempre ha tenido con ella desde que se conocieron cuando eran apenas unos niños terminando la _Middle School._

Al fin y al cabo, Rhodey siempre ha sido como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

—Hoy tus padres se están demorando más de lo usual, _Pimentón_ — comenta él, mientras se voltea observando su alrededor, tratando de sonar lo más despreocupado posible. Sin embargo, Virgina puede ver perfectamente la melancolía en Rhodey, aunque él se empeñe en ocultarlo de una forma tan mediocre. Nunca ha terminado por entender en su totalidad la manía que tienen Rhodey y Tony, -incluso Bruce-, por no decir lo que en verdad sienten. No es un maldito pecado hacerlo. Suelta un suspiro mientras él continúa: —Siempre llegan puntuales. ¿Les ha pasado algo?

—Llamaron para decirme que fueron a buscar algo a la casa de la abuela. — responde la muchacha, rascándose el puente de su pecosa nariz, decidida a no seguir huyendo del tema que no han tocado desde esa misma mañana. Quema, la verdad, pero siempre ha pensado que todo se resuelve, aunque duela, hablándolo. Por esa razón Pepper no detiene las palabras que caen de su boca con estrépito, cansancio y verdadera preocupación. No puede estar tranquila, y a decir verdad, ninguno de sus amigos tampoco: —¿No quieres hablar de eso, verdad? — y espera.

Rhodey frunce inmediatamente el ceño, confirmándole a ella lo que ha preguntado y haciéndola suspirar con desgano. —Rhodey, sé que no es algo que te guste pe-

—¿No podemos simplemente olvidarnos de esto por unos instantes? — inquiere él, claramente molesto. —No quiero hablar de ello, ¿vale? Aún estoy cabreado. — finaliza. Virginia sabe que aquella molestia no es más que genuina preocupación, pero aquel hecho no evita que se enfade ella también. El orgullo y la terquedad de ambos siempre han sido insoportables. Mucho más cuando están en una situación tan delicada como esta y pareciera que ninguno le tomara el verdadero peso para dejar el orgullo atrás. Sí, sabe que ninguno de ellos actuó de la mejor forma, pero Tony tampoco. Y eso es algo que deben admitir todos.

—Pues yo sí. —contesta Pepper. —Y también estoy enojada y dolida, Rhodey. Todos los estamos. Pero no podemos simplemente ignorarlo como si no hubiera sucedido esta misma mañana. ¿Cuál es el estúpido problema que tienen con eso? Este tipo de asuntos se resuelven hablando.

—Ese es el punto. — dice Rhodey repentinamente, buscando entre los bolsillos de sus vaqueros algo que ella no puede identificar. El ceño fruncido aún adorna su rostro juvenil. —Ha ocurrido esta mañana y recién es lunes. Eso me agota, y es una de las tantas razones que tengo para querer distraerme con otro tema. No quiero hablar de alguien que no aprecia lo que somos y lo que hacemos por él, Pepper. No quiero. Al menos, no por lo que queda del maldito día. — y esta vez es el turno de la pecosa en guardar silencio al verlo tan taciturno, hablando con una voz que no tiene ni una pizca del ímpetu que poseía segundos atrás: —Y tienes que respetar mi decisión.

Pepper no responde. Sólo se limita a fruncir sus labios inconforme, apretando los libros que carga contra su pecho. No puede explicar la sensación que ha recorrido su cuerpo por completo a partir de las palabras de quién considera uno de sus hermanos. No le gusta, la verdad, pero no puede reprocharle mucho más porque sabe que Rhodey tiene razón. Y tiene que respetarlo. Pero no puede controlar su boca que se abre otra vez, insistiendo con el asunto. —Nos pasamos de la raya. — relame sus labios antes de continuar: —Fuiste muy duro con él, Rhodey.

Los hombros de él se tensan inmediatamente frente a lo que Virginia dice. Muerde su labio inferior conteniendo la pizca de indignación que lo ha embargado, porque aunque sabe que no es una acusación lo que ella está diciendo, la siente como una. Quiere eludirlo, pero no puede esquivar ese mal pensamiento. —Alguien tiene que serlo. — responde, más por orgullo que por pensarlo verdaderamente de esa manera. Él desvía su mirada al suelo, restregando la palma de su mano diestra contra su rostro. —Ustedes lo tratan como si estuviera hecho de maldito papel y pudiera romperse, Pepper.

—Sabes, perfectamente, que eso no es verdad. — responde la muchacha, acercándose lo suficiente como para hacer notar su presencia, de pronto su voz alzándose un poco más de lo normal. —Lo regañamos cada vez que está a punto de hacer una tontería y sólo… ¡Sólo lo cuidamos, porque es nuestro amigo!

—¡Mío también lo es! — replica Rhodey, correspondiéndole la mirada airada. Pepper no se ha alejado a pesar del repentino grito que ha soltado. —¡Y es por eso que le digo las cosas como en verdad son y no se lo pinto como si fuera un maldito niño, cómo ustedes lo hacen! No soy su padre, Pepper. ¡No lo somos! ¡Y carajo, lo ven como si fuera el único afectado cuando no nos valora y…! Demonios, también daña. Puedes decirme que no se da cuenta, pero es una mentira. ¡Y es lo más insano que podrías pensar! Tony lastima como cualquiera, y no por eso es una mala persona. ¡Pero no significa que yo se lo vaya a perdonar! ¡Porque no lo haré! ¡No cuando no le importa! ¡No cuando no le importo!

—Rhodey…— murmura Pepper con el dolor estrangulándole por dentro, pero en seguida es interrumpida.

—No, Pepper. — contesta él, calmando su tono de voz y moviendo sus manos completamente rendido. —Simplemente, no. — susurra, dándose la media vuelta y caminando por su metro cuadrado. Sin embargo, ella esta vez, no insiste. Sólo se dedica a ver a su amigo tan entristecido y afectado. No lo habría imaginado de él, la verdad, y es porque ha pensado erróneamente respecto a Rhodey. Quiere decirle que todo estará bien y que no pensara que Tony no lo aprecia. Pero en realidad no puede, porque no se siente como si tuviera el derecho a hacerlo o fuera lo correcto. No cuando ella también piensa algunas veces que no significa nada para el castaño de ojos miel. Y no es porque quiera pensarlo adrede; sólo son pensamientos traicioneros que una vez llegan a tu cabeza no se van fácilmente, porque te martirizan hasta hacerte dudar. Luego, se van tan rápido como llegan.

Se siente mal cuando aquello ocurre. Pero no es algo que pueda olvidar tan rápido. Sólo son inseguridades que nos llegan a todos en algún punto de nuestra vida. Y no es porque queramos. Éstas sólo se aparecen sin previo aviso.

Virginia se limita a volver su vista hacia la calle, esperando por el auto que la llevaría a casa, mientras James Rhodes se tranquiliza por un largo tiempo y vuelve a posarse al lado de ella. Ninguno de los dos habla por los siguientes minutos. El viento nuevamente dejando sus estragos en el largo cabello de la joven, su coleta hondeándose al viento. Algunos mechones resbalan por su rostro y ella acomoda esas hebras tras una de sus orejas. Un sonido extraño la hace voltear nuevamente hacia Rhodey. Él sostiene un cigarrillo entre sus labios mientras lo enciende con una de sus manos con un mechero de color verde. Él guarda el encendedor antes de dar la primera calada.

El humo se evapora en el aire.

—No sabía que fumabas. — comenta Pepper, sorprendida. Lo ve toser, con una expresión un tanto simpática plasmada en su cara.

—Y no lo hago. — responde Rhodey, con la voz grave y observando el cigarrillo entro sus dedos como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo. Ella niega varias veces y no pregunta más, devolviendo su mirada al fondo de la calle, allá donde se pierde el paisaje en montañas y en altos árboles.

—Te llevo a casa. — dice Pepper con suavidad.

Y con eso dejan el tema por cerrado.

* * *

Es tarde cuando llega a la mansión. Son exactamente las 18:58 pm cuando Jarvis lo recibe como es costumbre de cada tarde, en la entrada principal. La mansión está ahogada en aquel silencio que siempre ha estado allí desde que tiene memoria; uno propio de un lugar que es tan grande y está tan vacío que parece sin vida y abandonado. Tony, de todos modos, siempre ha estado acostumbrado a la soledad de esa vieja mansión hecha de un costoso roble y finamente decorada de dorado y naranja; con un estilo antiguo y rústico que atrae a cualquiera. En sí, la mansión Stark es preciosa y alucinante, alzándose con majestuosidad entre aquellos árboles del bosque que rodean a Hollow Town.

Sin embargo, es lo que menos le importa.

Tony corre a su habitación después de saludar a Jarvis y decirle que no, no tiene hambre para una merienda, así que esperará la cena. Que tiene deberes por hacer y terminar unos cuántos proyectos que ha estado posponiendo desde hace más de dos semanas. Por supuesto el viejo mayordomo sólo asiente, dejándolo marchar mientras él se dirige a la rutina que hace todos los días en aquella mansión.

La mochila que carga junto a los audífonos que lleva colgando de su cuello, caen despreocupadamente al suelo cuando ha llegado a la habitación. Tiene un revoltijo de ideas y pensamientos en su cabeza, que él se olvida de lo que se suponía que debía hacer esa tarde mientras se lanza hacia su mullida y amplia cama, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela del edredón caoba que la cubre contra su piel. Una sonrisa, sin saber la razón, adorna su rostro y de pronto se siente más vigorizado a lo usual. No quiere profundizar en los motivos que lo tienen así, muchas gracias, porque no es nada importante. Sólo está alucinando. Tony se estira cual felino por el suave espacio, destensando sus músculos, hasta que su mirada se desvía hacia el velador que está a un lado de su cama y deja vagar sus ojos miel por la taza vacía, -que fue un regalo de su querida tía Peggy y que está usada desde ayer. Al parecer, nadie se ha preocupado de llevarla a la cocina-, decorada con un gato en el centro.

Él sólo resopla y luego ve el teléfono a un lado de esta.

Oh, ha olvidado llamarles, como cada tarde. Y es que tiene tantas cosas que decirle a Strange y a Bruce de lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Sobre todo aquel pequeño y escalofriante relato sobre el encuentro que tuvo con Scott Lang.

Su mano se alza para alcanzarlo, pero se detiene a medio camino _. Oh._ Tony parpadea varias veces, antes de que la sonrisa desaparezca de su rostro. Sus ojos miel pegados al teléfono.

La efusividad lo había hecho olvidarlo. Ninguno de los dos, cree él, les contestaría sus llamadas, porque no tienen la obligación a hacerlo. Y a Tony le duele todo el cuerpo en cuanto los recuerda y se hunde en esos pensamientos, porque ha sido su culpa. Siempre termina por cagarla. De todos modos, él no piensa hacer nada, porque sabe que sería peor. Su gran habilidad por estropearlo todo se lo confirma. Aunque a sí mismo se diga que es todo para mejor, porque ellos no deberían tenerlo como amigo o si quiera quererlo un poco, él no podría soportarlo.

Esa noche Tony no puede dormir hasta pasadas las tres de la mañana, envuelto en la penumbra y el frío de su propia habitación. La mansión esa noche está más silenciosa que nunca.

Y el teléfono está botado en el suelo, olvidado en un rincón.

* * *

La luna cubre su pelaje, lo tiñe y le acaricia como una madre lo haría con su recién nacido. La luz de las estrellas abraza su figura entre las ramas, los pétalos y las hojas que se mecen con suavidad. El viento es menos feroz aquella noche. Y aunque no sea una Luna llena la que se alza en el manto oscuro que compone al cielo; la noche a su parecer, es hermosa y serena.

Hasta el momento no ha encontrado ninguna amenaza. Al menos, no por los alrededores del pueblo.

Y eso, en cierta parte, debería tranquilizarla porque no hay nadie que amenace a sus seres queridos en Hollow Town. Pero los años de experiencia le arrebatan esa calma que puede llegar a sentir inmediatamente. Con el tiempo ha aprendido que, cuanto más tranquilo se encuentre el viento, más horrible será la tormenta que se avecine. Es, en definitiva, propio de la naturaleza. Son eventos que no pueden cambiarse, y que de verdad ocurren en la realidad. Es algo que se aprende a través de los años y que te mantiene firme para seguir adelante y prevenir una desgracia antes que lamentarla.

Peggy ya ha perdido a muchos como para distraerse si quiera por unos cuantos segundos de paz.

No puede permitírselo y no lo hará. Tiene personas a las que quiere y debe proteger, mucho más si éstos mismos no pueden hacerlo en el mundo hostil en el cual viven. Mucho más si son simples humanos que frente a _ellos,_ no tendrán si quiera alguna oportunidad para defenderse y salvar sus vidas.

Ella no permitirá que lleguen a ese punto.

Alza su hocico, olfateando el aire fresco de las afueras del pueblo. El sonido del agua del río junto a los grillos haciéndose cada vez más claros. El pelaje marrón de su cuerpo moviéndose cuando comienza a mover sus patas para correr por el amplio campo. Mientras lo hace, deja escapar un furioso aullido que despierta a las aves que alzan vuelo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Tony se permite llegar un poco más tarde de lo que acostumbra. Faltan cinco minutos para que sean los ocho de la mañana, cuando ingresa al salón sin ánimo alguno de asistir al instituto. Hubiera deseado que Jarvis le dijera como cada vez que no duerme bien, que lo mejor sería tomarse el día. Lamentablemente, hoy su mayordomo no dijo nada y él no tiene ni las ganas ni las fuerzas como para reprochárselo. Tampoco es culpa de Jarvis ni su tarea. Y él lo entiende, pero hoy ha despertado un poco, poquitín, irritable y es inevitable pensar estas clases de estupideces.

Y él podría seguir con estos pensamientos por lo que resta de día, la verdad. Concentrándose en nimiedades que no tienen alguna clase de sentido y que aun así, están ahí. Podría, pero no lo hace. Porque el rumbo de sus pensamientos cambia cuando sus ojos miel encuentran a Pepper y a Rhodey ignorándole; desviándose hacia al puesto que comparte con Banner, totalmente vacío. A Tony se le seca la garganta. Su amigo, -si es que lo sigue siendo, a juzgar por la situación-, no se encuentra ahí, al fondo, esperándolo como cada mañana. Ni siquiera está Strange en el puesto que viene antes al de ellos.

No están allí.

Tony no entraría en pánico, porque no es propio de él, pero lo hace. Y los busca con la mirada, alarmado; hasta que los encuentra.

No le gusta, en lo absoluto, lo que logra vislumbrar.

Mientras el salón está atiborrado con el sonido que hacen los compañeros de su curso, el silencio se plasma en su cabeza mientras los ve a ambos, a Strange y Banner, en unos puestos más adelante. Justo en los de la primera fila, aquellos lugares que siempre están desocupados por encontrarse precisamente frente a la mesa del profesor. Es una tontería, piensa Tony, pero tiene un mal sabor de boca al verlos allí, evitando su presencia. Nunca hubiera creído que lo que ocurrió ayer habría sido para tanto, y eso es peor porque él no quiere esto. Es desagradable y doloroso y le duele el pecho. Mucho.

Apenas se han girado a mirarle, allí, inmóvil en el marco de la puerta, con sus ojos clavados en ellos dos.

Y él podría decirse, como una excusa barata, que no lo han visto. Que por eso no lo han saludado. Pero Tony no es tan estúpido como para tragarse una mentira tan denigrante, y porque los conoce. Sabe que Banner ha notado su presencia, por el movimiento que hizo al llegar. En cuanto él ha posado sus ojos en ellos, Banner inmediatamente se ha girado a tal grado en que su espalda es lo único que puede ver Tony. Strange, por su parte, ha volteado su rostro hacia la ventana que está a un costado de él. Y maldita sea si todo aquel desinterés no le afecta.

Porque sí lo hace y le produce escalofríos.

Ya ha vivido esta situación antes, salvo que esta vez no se escuchan los cuchicheos de los demás y los insultos y burlas de Barton. Para Tony es casi la misma insoportable sensación que cala muy dentro y le araña como si los sentimientos tuviesen garras que le provocan heridas internas. Tony no quiere esto, así que desvía su mirada hacia el fondo y eleva su barbilla, prepotente, tragándose todo lo que se ha desatado dentro de él. Camina rápidamente, esquivando los asientos que se interponen en su camino, y cuando llega a su destino, deja caer su mochila en la mesa de Banner, mientras que él se desploma en su propia silla escandalosamente, ganándose alguna que otra mirada por parte de los que se hallan en la sala.

A Tony le importa un carajo las típicas miradas desaprobatorias que le dedican Barton y Sharon. Eso es pan de cada día, una costumbre que no le puede importar menos. Algo que no debería despertar su temperamento, porque no quiere, -ni debe tener-, problemas tan temprano. Así que, apretando sus manos en puños, intenta controlar la ira y el dolor que se entremezclan en su interior.

Que se fueran todos a la reverenda mierda. Todos. Incluyendo a esos cuatro que se hacen llamar sus _'amigos'._ Sabe que son las emociones hablando, pero Tony no puede evitar el pensamiento de que no los necesita y los odia. Que él, en realidad, no necesita a nadie y que está bien así, solo. Porque es así como siempre ha estado y siempre debe estar. A pesar de que él en pequeños momentos de su vida haya pensado lo contrario; la realidad es así.

Es, en definitiva, la ira hablando. Y lo tiene muy claro, porque sabe que después de toda esta bruma se encontrará con la verdadera tristeza y amargura de arrepentirse de lo que ha llegado a pensar y a hacer. Pero son en momentos así en que no puede resistirse a pensar mal de la gente y de él mismo; porque son cosas que suceden. A todo el mundo. Es la parte de ser un humano, con emociones y sentimientos.

Y él nunca ha sido bueno con ellos.

Tony aprieta sus manos, hasta que logra sentir el suave tacto de una mano ajena sobre su hombro. Va a reaccionar mal y lo sabe, pero su cuerpo ésta vez sólo se sobresalta y le obliga a girarse para encontrar a la persona que lo ha tocado de esa manera. Él, inconscientemente, quiere pensar que quién le toca de esta forma es uno de sus cuatro amigos o su tía Peggy. Pero grande es su sorpresa cuando puede ver que es sólo Janet, observándole sin sentimentalismos y sin lástima. Sus rosados labios forman una línea que se podría interpretar como una fina sonrisa y sus cejas están contraídas. Aun así, nunca ha visto a Avispa de esa forma tan… tranquilizadora, encantadora. No sabe porque lo piensa, pero le calma la presencia de Janet. Mitiga el caos que tiene dentro de él y se lo agradece.

Porque es un alivio y es extraño el percatarse que una persona pueda hacerte sentir de esta forma. Es extraño y curioso pensar que de quien menos te lo esperas, puedes hallar algo grandioso.

—Hey, Tony. — dice ella, mientras desliza su mano por su hombro hasta su mano apretada en puño. Tony instintivamente deja que su diestra se relaje a su tacto. Y la ve dejar su bolso amarillo arriba de su propia mochila en la mesa de Banner. —¿Qué tal estás hoy?

Él sólo la mira, sin responder. Janet está actuando normal, como cada mañana. Quizás más delicada de lo que acostumbra a ser, pero es lo menos que le importa cuando la ve fruncir el ceño y lanzar su mochila a su propia mesa. —¡Vamos! ¡Quita tus inmundicias! — exclama la castaña, obligándolo a reaccionar mientras ella se acomoda allí, a su lado.

Tony internamente agradece el gesto que tiene ella para con él. Siendo que jamás han sido tan íntimos como para que Janet se tome estas molestias. En realidad, si hubiera sido otra persona, él habría sido algo mezquino. No confía en cualquiera. De hecho, no confía en casi nadie. Y le sorprende el hecho de que no haya reaccionado tan mal con ella. Es raro, porque se ha tranquilizado al instante y la presencia de la muchacha se le hace muy agradable. Nunca se había detenido a pensar que, la torpe y animada Avispa, es tan cautivadora. Él sonríe de medio lado, algo atontado: —Eh, cuidado. Que esa mochila vale más que toda tu colección de ropa.

—Ah, ¿Sí? Pues mira lo que le hago a tu costosa mochila — contesta rápidamente, inclinándose hacia él. Tony inmediatamente deja caer su mochila al suelo, empujándola hacia más atrás para que la muchacha no la alcance. Algo le pica nariz, y es el agradable aroma a duraznos que tiene Janet. ¿Desde cuándo ella huele tan bien? Jamás lo había notado.

De pronto, Tony quiere enterrar su rostro en ella y quedarse ahí, dormido. Apuesta a que es cálida y cómoda. —Eres un tramposo, Stark. — la voz de Janet lo hace pegar un nuevo brinco, alejándolo de tales pensamientos; mientras se da cuenta de que la castaña le está pellizcando, -y tironeando, la muy desquiciada-, una de sus mejillas. Él aparta la mano ajena rápidamente, sin delicadeza alguna. El enrojecimiento en su mejilla haciéndose notar.

Maldita loca.

—¡Eso duele!

—Pues que llorón. — murmura Janet, sonriendo burlonamente y acomodándose en la silla. Tony se limita a llevar su diestra hacia la zona que le arde como el maldito infierno. Está a punto de insultarla o hacerla enfadar, -porque es muy gracioso cuando Janet pierda la cabeza, en serio, muere de la risa cuando lo consigue-, pero no lo hace. Se ha quedado absorto en ella. Observándola mejor, con aquel pelo castaño-marrón corto que tiene y la sensación que le produce, llega a la conclusión de que Janet se parece bastante a su tía Peggy.

No sabe porque ha llegado a esa idea. No tienen una pizca de parecido en sus facciones. Pero es el aura que desprende lo que lo ha llevado a pensarlo.

—¡Mira lo que traje hoy! — grita ella, haciéndolo espabilar nuevamente _. En serio, ¿Qué le sucede?_ —Hace tiempo que no la traía conmigo. — la castaña saca de su bolso una vieja cámara. Y en el rostro de Tony rápidamente se forma una mueca. Janet con una cámara es insufrible. No te deja ni respirar ni por un segundo diciéndote un: _"¡Tomémonos una foto!"_

—Como sea,… — le interrumpe él, algo adormilado aún. —¿Por qué te vas a sentar aquí?

—¿Acaso no puedo compartir con uno de mis amigos? — comenta ella, _supuestamente_ ofendida.

—¿Es por el profesor Pym, verdad? — dice Tony. Puede ver como ella se encoge de hombros rápidamente y suelta un suspiro. En realidad, poco le importa las razones del por qué Janet se ha decidido sentar con él. Sólo se lo agradece. —Dime que no es por él.

—¡Desde aquí al fondo no puede saber que lo estoy mirando!

—Dios, ¡Es viejo, Janet! — rebate, ganándose un ceño fruncido y el flash de la cámara, mientras ella le contesta que algún día la iba a comprender. Tony duda que alguna vez lo haga, así que se limita a reír ligeramente por lo ofendida que parece la joven. El timbre, luego de unos tres minutos, suena para dar inicio a las clases de la mañana. El Profesor Pym, -el de física-, ingresando al salón en ese mismo momento con un: _« Buenos días, muchachos »._

Tony está divirtiéndose con Janet, hasta que se rinde y apoya su cabeza en uno de los hombros femeninos. A ella parece no importarle, porque no reclama ni dice nada; sólo se dedica a desprender su aroma. Es entonces que Tony abre levemente sus ojos, después de unos minutos, cuando escucha un fuerte sonido en el salón y se encuentra con la gélida mirada de Barnes posada en ellos dos. Tony automáticamente le esquiva, enfocándose en el rostro de la castaña. Grande es su sorpresa cuando puede percatarse que ella le está regresando la mirada al otro.

Y Tony puede jurar que, entre Avispa y el maldito delincuente de Barnes, hay tensión.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Hey, estoy aquí, como dije, después dos semanas (aunque sea un martes en la madrugada). Pero mirá que puntualidad, papú.

Como sea, como sea. He pasado unas buenas fiestas, pero la panza que traigo después de comer tanto... es enorme. ¡Ya, que estoy divagando! **Acerca del capítulo** y antes de que piensen que esto va más lento que un caracol o que parece relleno, déjenme explicar que no lo es. He estado pensando, y creo que este va a ser un **longfic.** No sé si pueda hacerlo de **40 capítulos** , pero lo más probable es que sea de 30 (como ya lo he mencionado antes), así que marchará lento. ¿Por qué? Porque a pesar de que es un **WinterIron** con tintes **Stony** y todo eso; no sólo se trata de ellos tres; pues también existen otros personajes en la trama. Y para mí, cada uno de ellos es importante. Por eso me enfoco o en **Janet o** en **Rhodey** , porque están en la vida de Tones, y son parte de la historia; al igual que lo van a ser otros pjs (porque habrán muchos personajes, hasta se viene un diablito/demonio por ahí), y otros tantos que ni siquiera están presentes en la vida de Stark. Así qué, váyanse haciendo la idea de que esto va para rato.

Aunque espero que el disparo no me salga por la culata y me de la weá y no lo termine. Esperemos que no llegue a ese extremo, aunque no creo que suceda. Pensé que este fic no iba a ser un proyecto tan grande como el que ahora tengo en mente. Me lo estoy tomando en serio, que ya tengo pensada la precuela y secuela de _**"**_ **Im not over you just yet"** y hasta he hecho el horario de clases desde la perspectiva de Tony [es en serio, no es joda. Si a alguien le interesa, que me pida la foto porque me pasé leyendo el fic como 3 horas para hacer coincidir el puto horario (?)].

En fin, ¿Qué más? Para hacer el fic me he basado en: MCU, AAC, AA y casi nada de Earth- 616, por si acaso (hago lo que puedo para que no me quede tan OoC). ¡Oh! Sobre los olores/aromas de cada persona. No sé si alguien tenga esta pregunta, pero: "¿Por qué la mayoría tiene olores de comida y/o semejantes?" Fácil: me gustan y pienso en lo que me gusta más comer. Además soy muy fan de lo dulce y las frutas.

Oh, todavía no estoy conforme con ninguna de las portadas que he hecho, así que dejaré la anterior.

Bueno, espero y se cuiden y no duden en hacerme saber sus opiniones sobre todo lo que les cuento (no sé si alguien lee mis notas, pero no importa), nos vemos el próximo martes (o si no antes, nunca se sabe conmigo).

 _ **-Lyrock.**_

 _PD: Peggy, te amo. Janet, a ti también._

 _YYYY HACE TANTO TIEMPO QUE YA NO TE VEO. PERDÓNEME WACHITA, LE JURO QUE LO SIEEEENTO. (8)_


	12. XII So I told him don't rush, just

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

 _Antes que nada quiero partir con el capítulo diciendo que hay una escena un poco violenta. Ojalá y no se vayan a ofender por eso. Cabe mencionar que la violencia en sí, no es buena._

* * *

 **XII. So I told him "don't rush, just give it some time"**

El cielo de aquel día es limpio, despejado, claro; de un tono celeste que purifica y atrapa a una tranquila Hollow Town. Atrás queda la neblina de la noche anterior. Los rayos del sol caen plácidamente sobre su rostro, acariciando su piel expuesta, mientras que el aire da una sensación de frescura y de limpieza que lo hacen respirar hondamente. La mañana lo llena todo de un espectacular y cálido ambiente de tonos amarillos y blancos, iluminando el oscuro verde de los arbustos y del asfalto.

De fondo, el sonido del agua que produce la piscina combinándose con el canto de las golondrinas y el resoplar del viento.

Él inspira una vez más, inflando su pecho y dejando expulsar el aire contenido de sus pulmones. Siempre ha disfrutado del efecto que provoca la primavera en Hollow Town. El brillo del sol le quita todo aquel aspecto siniestro y gris que suele tener el pueblo. Los árboles de pronto son más verdes y las flores y rosas que abundan por los senderos pedregosos, cobran vida por la luminiscencia que entrega la estación. La tierra se vuelve fértil, y los días de lluvia no son tan abrumadores y espeluznantes como acostumbran a ser.

La mansión Stark, también, sufre un cambio. Es en primavera y en verano cuando se vuelve menos sombría a diferencia de cómo es el resto del año.

—Señor. — escucha a sus espaldas. Él sin prisa y solemnidad, gira sobre sus talones para observar al criado que lo ha llamado. Jarvis espera pacientemente, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para que el joven continúe con lo que quiere decir: —Ha llegado correspondencia al buzón.

—Muchas gracias, Frank. Yo me encargo. — dice el anciano amablemente. El muchacho estira ambas manos con lo que es un paquete mediano y una muy pequeña pila de sobres blancos. En cuanto Jarvis recibe los objetos, el joven abandona el lugar, dejándolo a él solo en medio del patio trasero. Una punzada de nostalgia se instala en su pecho cuando ve alejarse a Frank. El muchacho no es tan joven, en realidad, pero él no puede evitar acordarse de sí mismo en su juventud, haciendo los mismos mandatos que el chico que se acaba de retirar. Ha estado toda su vida en esa mansión, sirviendo al mismo hombre por años. El cual logró formar una familia, y que ahora el anciano se permite sentir como propia.

Jarvis no se arrepiente de las decisiones que ha tomado para estar en esta situación. Nunca lo haría. Pero aquello no quita el deseo de no querer que Frank termine como él. Es muy joven, a su parecer, para que malgaste su juventud en servir a unos extraños. Si bien el muchacho puede tener sus propios problemas monetarios, o sus razones para estar donde está; desea desde lo más recóndito de su corazón, que no siga aquí. No estaría bien.

Tiene muchas cosas que vivir.

Suelta un suspiro por el fruto de sus pensamientos, girándose hacia una mesa compuesta de unos soportes de madera de roble y superficie de vidrio. Él acomoda una silla hecha del mismo material que los soportes de la mesa, antes de sentarse completamente y depositar el paquete con los sobres sobre la fría superficie. No es más que un proceso rutinario lo que hace por los siguientes minutos, sólo son facturas y un paquete que, al parecer, ha pedido el joven Anthony. No hay nada diferente en la correspondencia de este día martes, salvo el sobre burdeo que se encontraba oculto y entremezclado entre el blanco de los otros sobres.

Él lo reconoce de inmediato.

Y sabe que es un vano intento por ser discreto, porque fácilmente por el avance tecnológico que hay hoy en día la comunicación habría sido más rápida, en vez que una carta con el característico y pretencioso sello dorado. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, piensa Jarvis, mientras ve el sobre entre sus manos con una mezcla de sentimientos negativos y positivos amontonándose dentro de él, y repasa la firma que hay en una esquina y la letra cursiva y negrita que compone un: _**"Edwin Jarvis".**_ Las comisuras de sus finos labios forman una mueca imperceptible que, si cualquiera lo viera, pensaría que es una sonrisa ladina. Edwin sabe que obviamente, el propósito que tenía ese envío, ha fallado rotundamente.

Ser discreto y prudente nunca ha sido un atributo en Howard Stark.

* * *

Son los sonidos que hacen las máquinas y la luz de cada pantalla que tiene a su alrededor lo que abunda allí. La oscuridad cubre el taller. Sus manos reposan en el mesón principal, aquel gris y metálico donde se encuentran desplegados varios papeles y notas con rayones y garabatos que ni él mismo entiende. Después se encargará de aquel detalle.

Por mientras, el pitido que emiten los ordenadores a su alrededor martillea su cabeza. No sabe si es de día o no, ni siquiera tiene idea de qué hora es afuera, en la realidad. Lleva sus manos hacia su rostro, totalmente frustrado por los nulos resultados de la investigación que ha tenido por años, y por la pérdida de la ubicación de _esas cosas_ en estos últimos cuatro meses. Aún no logra comprender cómo pudo haberles perdido el rastro tan fácilmente. Un simple descuido en una sola pista, provocó que dos años de esfuerzo se fueran por la borda.

Si no hacía un movimiento ahora, la situación podría empeorar. Y su tarea, -sólo moral, porque en verdad no tenía la obligación de inmiscuirse en estos asuntos, lo tiene muy claro-, es evitar aquello. Aunque su condición no fuese igual a la de ellos, de alguna u otra forma, como era costumbre en él; se había metido en un gran lío.

Bueno, él quiso meterse en este problema. Lo había buscado, y poco le importaría si sólo le afectase a él. Pero la verdad es que no, que aquello ni iba a ser así y demonios, debía solucionarlo antes de que ocurriera algo peor a lo que ha estado sucediendo hasta ahora. No podría soportar otro fallo en sus cálculos y en sus investigaciones.

Suelta un suspiro prolongado, expulsando la frustración de su interior. Una de sus manos se alarga para alcanzar el teléfono, presionando un botón que lo comunicaría con una secretaria. Después de que la voz femenina inundara el taller, él le hizo saber lo que quería. Un simple: _« Lo comunico de inmediato, señor »,_ seguido de un nuevo pitido, la espera y la voz del hombre fue lo que se escuchó por los siguientes minutos.

—Stane. — dice, frotando la palma de su diestra contra su mentón. Desea sonar lo menos cansado posible, pero sus suspiros y su tono de voz lo delatan inmediatamente. —¿Cómo va lo que te he encargado?

— _A estas horas, ya debió haber llegado._

—Bien. — murmura para sí mismo, irguiéndose completamente, desviando su mirada hacia un punto exacto del gran mesón. —¿Qué hay de lo otro?

Existe una breve pausa antes de que la voz del hombre se escuche al otro lado de la línea. Esa ínfima espera, por dentro, muy dentro, le abruma y le desespera. Pero todo aquello pasa cuando escucha las siguientes palabras: _—Según con lo que él ha enviado durante estas semanas, todo está bien. La situación está controlada y las cosas siguen con normalidad._

Asiente varias veces mientras un diminuto; minúsculo peso se desprende de su cuerpo, por un breve lapso. Y él estira una de sus manos, alcanzando un antiguo y costoso marco que se halla en un rincón del mesón metálico y que ha estado mirando. Se permite disfrutar de la fotografía por lo que son unos segundos, antes de volver a la pantalla frente a sí y concentrarse de lleno a lo que hay en ella.

—Es todo.

* * *

El sol resplandece en lo más alto del cielo, haciendo brillar los helechos que se encuentran en el patio. Alrededor de ellos, los estudiantes disfrutan del último receso de la jornada de la mañana. No tienen mucho que hacer en quince minutos, en realidad. Barton y Wilson están enfrascados en una animada conversación mientras él y Bucky se mantienen al margen y en silencio. Natasha está recostada a su lado izquierdo, bajo la sombra del árbol en el que él se encuentra apoyando su espalda en el tronco, sentado. La brisa es fresca y mece la ropa y el cabello de todos.

El clima parece más veraniego que primaveral.

Mientras la pelirroja dormita plácidamente a su izquierda, a su lado derecho Bucky está lanzando piedrecillas que chocan y suenan contra la grava húmeda que atraviesa el césped del instituto. Las carcajadas que se escuchan, puede notar Steve, molestan a Natasha. Y cuando gira su cabeza para observarla, puede percatarse de su ceño fruncido y de la molestia reflejada en su arrugada y su respingada nariz. Al rubio le hace un poco de gracia la expresión de Natasha, pero se le va rápidamente cuando gira su rostro al lado contrario. Bucky, por su parte, se mantiene inexpresivo. No han hablado desde hace días; quizás desde hace una semana. Y Steve al verlo, tiene el impulso de hablarle como si nada hubiera sucedido, porque en verdad él no es de esas personas que pueden estar demasiado tiempo molestos con uno de sus amigos. Sobre todo cuando éste, precisamente, es más que una simple amistad. Es su hermano.

La persona que, después de todo, ha conocido gran parte de su vida.

Así que, luego de unos minutos de dudarlo, sus manos se estiran disimuladamente a cada costado de su cuerpo. Cuando nota que nadie los está observando y Clint y Sam están distraídos con sus tonterías, alejándose de ellos tres con la excusa de que van a la cafetería a comprar algo para comer porque están muertos de hambre, su izquierda alcanza el rostro de la pelirroja, aventurándose hacia la parte posterior de una de sus orejas y la acaricia con suavidad. Inmediatamente puede sentir que el cuerpo de la adolescente se relaja y su ceño fruncido desaparece. Mientras, su diestra traspasa las hebras oscuras de la cabellera de su mejor amigo y repite el mismo movimiento que su izquierda, recibiendo la misma respuesta.

Una extraña paz se instala rápidamente en él producto a la calma de esos dos, colándose entre ellos tres la envolvente fragancia a menta y el atrayente aroma de madera de cedro y bergamota. Es tan familiar e íntima esta situación y estos olores, que Steve se olvida del mar de sentimientos que ha sentido durante estos días, del resentimiento y del enojo. De ese cúmulo de emociones que no lo llevan a ninguna parte y sólo lo alejan de su mejor amigo. Puede que no esté de acuerdo con él, ni con lo que ha estado pasando. Quizá tampoco tenga suficiente con las disculpas de Bucky y las palabras de Natasha, pero todo eso no importa cuando está así, con sus amigos.

Con este momento, piensa Steve, es suficiente.

Y cuando menos se da cuenta, tiene a Natasha apoyada en uno de sus muslos y a Bucky recostado en uno de sus hombros. Tienen la respiración aterciopelada, y parecen dormidos. Una sonrisa se instala en su rostro, dejándose llevar por la calidez de ambos cuerpos y cesando sus caricias. Él se acomoda como puede, apartando sus manos hacia su regazo para tomar la vieja croquera que reposaba allí. Por fortuna, Natasha sólo tiene apoyada su cabeza en una parte de su muslo, cerca de la rodilla, por lo que sus movimientos no la incomodan.

Como puede, consigue abrir la croquera justo en la hoja dónde se encuentra un lápiz de carbón y el boceto en el que ha estado distrayéndose en las clases del Profesor Pym y en las de Química parte de la mañana. Los trazos son suaves y tenues, el color negro impregna la hoja en blanco. Su sonrisa desaparece al ver el boceto que ha hecho a propósito.

Steve quiso dibujarlo, la verdad, mientras lo observaba desde el fondo del salón.

Alza su mirada hacia el paisaje, buscándolo inconscientemente con la mirada. Y cuando sus ojos azules se posan en la salida al patio, como una mala y cliché coincidencia, logra encontrar a Tony. Está hablando con Janet y con dos muchachas más. Cuando Steve puede recordarlo, se da cuenta que esas dos son nada más y nada menos que Jane y Darcy, de tercer año. Como es inusual, Tony no está acompañado ni por Stephen Strange ni por Bruce Banner. Tampoco hay indicios de la presencia de Virginia Potts o, inclusive, de James Rhodes.

Steve sabe que no debería importarle, porque no es su asunto y nunca lo ha sido. Sobre todo por la extraña relación que tiene con Tony y con todo lo que ha pasado y lo que ha hecho. Es hipócrita de su parte sentirse de esta manera, lo sabe, al querer proteger a Tony del mundo de Bucky y Natasha, cuando no se llevan bien. Este hecho lo hace sentirse mal y responsable de todo. Stark siempre lo ha llevado a sus límites y eso sólo lo obliga a actuar de una manera que no es propia en él, arrepintiéndose en seguida de eso y frustrándose por no saber manejarse como debería.

Por eso, se dice Steve, no debe sentir este nudo en su garganta, ni tampoco la repentina tensión que experimenta el cuerpo de Bucky. Pero la expresión que tiene el insoportable y soberbio Tony Stark, no se lo permite.

Ni a él, ni al parecer, a Bucky.

* * *

El timbre suena en el instituto, anunciando el término del receso, mientras los estudiantes caminan hacia los casilleros y se van a sus respectivos salones. Él se queda inmóvil en su lugar porque no tiene ganas de ir a clases, mucho menos recordando que ahora les toca Literatura y Filosofía con Sallow. Y pensándolo bien, sería una completa tortura después de todo el numerito que se montó el día de ayer. Lo preferible sería fugarse, saltarse el muro y huir a la mansión para hundirse entre las sábanas de su cama y olvidarse de su propia existencia.

Lamentablemente, aunque esa idea es fantástica, no puede concretarla con su mochila y sus pertenencias encerradas en el salón 220.

Tony suelta un suspiro, antes de que sus pensamientos se centren en la llegada de Janet. Y como por arte de magia, la desgana que siente comienza a disiparse al hacerse consciente de la presencia de la muchacha. —Tierra llamando a Tony. — escucha la cantarina voz de Janet y se rinde, -como lo ha estado haciendo durante toda la mañana-, a ella, a su perfume y a la calidez que desprende su cuerpo. Atrás quedan sus intenciones de escapar del instituto. Tony está a punto de recargar su frente en el hombro de ella, cuando la castaña le pellizca el rostro, despertándolo de pronto.

Él no lo había notado, pero ha estado sintiéndose tan, pero tan adormilado al lado de Avispa. —¡Maldita sea, Janet! ¡Duele como el carajo! — exclama, viéndola caminar hacia los pasillos y siguiéndola automáticamente, frotándose el rostro con su palma izquierda.

—Eres demasiado sensible, Tony. — se ríe ella y el castaño frunce el ceño. —Apura, que vamos tarde.

Está a punto de rebatirle con el argumento de que ni siquiera ha pasado un minuto desde que sonó el timbre, pero Tony se detiene cuando escucha unos murmullos a su alrededor. Él quiere ignorarlos, de verdad, pero las palabras de cada uno de esos mocosos se le hace tan claras que no puede. No porque se sienta ofendido por el hecho de que personas tengan el descaro de hablar de él en su presencia, porque está acostumbrado a ello. Es la incomodidad y la inseguridad que siente y lo agobia, cuando el tema trata de él y la situación de sus ' _amigos'._

Siempre se ha preguntado el cómo los rumores pueden difundirse tan rápido.

Tony inspira profundamente, y se adelanta para alcanzar a su amiga con rapidez. Una sonrisa petulante instantáneamente adorna su rostro frente a los cuchicheos, ignorando el hecho de que Janet está fulminando con la mirada a quiénes se encuentran tras ellos dos. Es cuando están más cerca al salón, en que ambos se distraen al divisar la figura de la profesora ingresando a la sala. Por supuesto que la muchacha se adelanta, revoloteando y haciendo gestos exagerados para subirle el ánimo. Y aunque lo intente, Tony no ríe frente a sus ridiculeces. Janet suelta un bufido y sólo eleva sin ganas una de sus manos incitándolo a que corra para que la vieja, -en realidad no es tan vieja, pero sí es una pesada que no le agrada a nadie-, no haga problemas exagerándolo todo.

En unos segundos, se percata él, Avispa ha desaparecido tras la entrada al salón.

Y Tony camina aumentando la velocidad de sus pisadas, cuando está a punto de llegar a la puerta y alguien pasa a su lado, empujándolo con ímpetu y haciéndolo chocar contra la muralla, a un metro de la puerta. La sorpresa que le causa la magnitud de aquel choque, le impide reaccionar de inmediato. —Eres tan asqueroso que al fin tus amigos te dejaron solo. — escucha, mientras Barton se pierde tras la puerta abierta que imposibilita que alguien lo vea a él tras ella. El escozor en su pecho apareciendo de repente tras sus palabras.

Tony no sabe que es lo que lo mantiene ahí, inmóvil y temblando del coraje, cuando lo único que quiere es golpear hasta el cansancio a ese imbécil. No sabe si es la furia o el trauma que ha dejado Clint en él durante estos años, lo que provoca que su pecho queme como el infierno y se le dificulte respirar.

Puede sentir, incluso, como se oprime su corazón y cada palpitación que hace le duele y le agarrota los músculos de su cuerpo.

Él, en definitiva, no necesita esto. Nada de esto.

Tony instintivamente lleva una de sus manos hacia su pecho y aprieta el sector donde debería encontrarse ese músculo, arrugando el holgado suéter negro que viste en estos momentos. Siente que está a punto de colapsar cuando su vista se vuelve difusa y suda frío, perlando su frente y humedeciendo su piel canela. Y él no quiere este dolor y este miedo que aprisiona su pecho, porque Tony no es ningún debilucho que se desmaya en medio de los pasillos por nada. Está hecho de hierro. Así que, antes de que alguien comience a sospechar, decide reprimir los espasmos de su cuerpo y tragarse todo antes de que Barton piense que ese simple movimiento lo ha acabado.

Y aunque su aspecto no sea el mejor, aquello no evita que finalmente, Tony ingrese a la sala.

* * *

Tony no puede aguantar la asfixiante sensación de pánico que siente cuando llega la hora de almuerzo. Afuera, en los pasillos, no hay ninguno de sus amigos esperando por él. Lo tiene bastante claro. Es por eso que se queda sentado en donde le corresponde hasta que la sala queda vacía e inundada en un sepulcral silencio.

Después de unos minutos que parecen horas, se percata que alguien más le acompaña ahí. Janet está esperándolo desde el umbral de la puerta, acompañada por Darcy y Jane. Y, a pesar de la calidez que le embarga al verla, Tony no quiere estar con nadie. Por eso se excusa con la castaña y con sus amigas cuando se precipita fuera del salón y se pierde entre los pasillos.

Esta vez Tony no almuerza con Janet en el comedor. En realidad, ni siquiera come, mientras se queda tendido bajo un árbol escuchando la perfecta canción _Dosed_ de los _Red Hot Chili Peppers._

Y un disgusto aplasta su estómago cuando lee _"Peppers"_ en su reproductor de música.

* * *

El timbre suena nuevamente en el instituto, anunciando el término de la jornada escolar de aquel día, a las 16:45 de la tarde. Cada estudiante recoge sus pertenencias cuando los pedagogos dan por finalizada la clase. A lo lejos, el sol cae poco a poco entre las montañas. Hay algunos estudiantes que tienen algún club esta tarde, por lo que se van a sus respectivos talleres. Otros, simplemente, deben estudiar.

Afuera, los del club de atletismo entrenan por la cancha.

Lentamente, los pasillos y las salas comienzan a verse envueltos en un tranquilo silencio, mientras los tintes amarillentos de la tarde tiñen cada pared, pizarrón y pupitre que se halle dentro de algún vacío salón. Y las ramas de los árboles, en el exterior, se sacuden por las corrientes de aire que pasan entre ellas, elevando un par de hojas y balanceando los arbustos, junto a las flores.

Sin embargo, son sus apresurados pasos los que irrumpen en aquella quietud en la que se hunde el instituto. Las suelas de sus bototos haciendo un eco grave y torvo en los pasillos por los que transita. No hay ninguna alma por allí, y aquello lo agradece mientras la carne le palpita con vehemencia y el sudor escurre por su mentón. Las manos le cosquillean, y sus dientes rechinan al apretarlos de la manera en que lo está haciendo.

Tiene calor, mucho calor. La fiebre se está haciendo presente en su cuerpo y traspasa su piel.

Él no puede soportarlo, y aunque sabe que quizá lo que haga le traerá más de algún problema y que los impulsos que siente no son los correctos; no le importa en lo absoluto cuando su territorio se está viendo amenazado de esta forma. El aroma ajeno está tratando de dominar el recinto, apropiarse de lo que le pertenece. James no lo permitirá, claro está. Su instinto lo obliga a responder frente aquella provocación por parte de esa hembra.

Lo peor, es que una parte de él quiere evitarlo, pero la otra sólo quiere despedazarla por atreverse a desafiarlo. James desconoce los motivos que ella tiene para irritarlo y desplegar sus feromonas por su propiedad cuando nunca antes lo había hecho. Su olor era apenas perceptible en comparación al de él, o el de Natasha o el de otros.

Tanto, que apenas se acordaba de ella.

Y si no fuera por lo que ocurrió en la mañana, jamás se habría dado cuenta. El aroma a duraznos nunca antes le había resultado tan desagradable e insoportable. Se había combinado con el de Stark a propósito, dejando que sus feromonas alcanzaran al humano para conseguir algo que él desconocía. Y el sólo recuerdo de esa combinación y la escena del muchacho recargándose en ella, le enfurece de tal manera en que James se ve incapaz de aguantarlo más. Suelta un gruñido cuando se da cuenta que está corriendo por los pasillos del instituto, mientras la ira revuelve sus más primitivos instintos y le hierve la sangre.

El fétido olor de esa fruta picándole la nariz.

Es entonces que el sonido de otras pisadas resuena a su alrededor. Y está seguro de que se arrepentirá de esto, pero no puede evitar dejarse llevar cuando distingue a lo lejos la figura de Janet Van Dyne y él se arremete contra ella, haciendo que ambos cuerpos impacten debido a la fuerza que James está ejerciendo sobre la hembra. James está seguro de que se va a transformar porque está sobrepasando su límite. Pero no es hasta que su espalda choca contra la muralla y sus manos estrangulan a la hembra que lo tiene aprisionado contra la pared, en que los gruñidos de los dos cesan cuando él vocifera un: _« ¡BASTA! »_ que se escucha por el lugar, y al parecer, por todo el instituto.

Inmediatamente el olor de Janet se ve opacado por el de él, y pese a que el agarre de la muchacha se ha aflojado considerablemente, no lo suelta. —Este es... — murmura, con el veneno y la furia dominando su profundo tono de voz, el azul de sus ojos tornándose más brillante y frío. Las yemas de sus dedos hundiéndose en su cuello. —Mi territorio. — él inclina su cabeza lo más que puede, acercándose peligrosamente al joven rostro femenino. Ya no está razonando. —¡MÍO!

Y es su voz la que paraliza el cuerpo de Janet, le quita el aliento y detiene el tiempo entre ellos. Es la misma que la obliga a rendirse a la fuerza del Alfa y dejar que su fragancia a duraznos se extinga completamente por el territorio y en su lugar le reemplace su sumisión. Luego de unos segundos, James relaja su agarre y permite que la muchacha retroceda un par de pasos tosiendo, con el rostro enrojecido y tratando de recuperar el aire de sus pulmones. Él suelta un gruñido involuntario, provocando que Van Dyne exhale un quejido y una nueva tensión se instale entre ambos. Sin embargo, aquello no impide que el enojo de la castaña disminuya.

Los zafiros que tiene por ojos destellan rencor.

—Barnes… — dice ella, la voz sonándole rasposa y jadeante. —¿Qué mierda haz hecho?

Él tensa su mandíbula y hace rechinar sus dientes, aún con la rabia sofocándolo por dentro y erizándole la piel. Las palabras de la extraña se le hacen confusas y lejanas que apenas y puede responder, después de unos segundos, con acritud: —¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

En el rostro de Janet se forma un amargo rictus. Un gesto lleno de impotencia y escepticismo al que James no le afecta en lo absoluto. —Creí que todos teníamos un acuerdo. — la castaña comienza a enderezarse lentamente, sus movimientos siendo más cautelosos que antes. El recelo abunda en su voz: —Lo haz roto, ¡Lo rompiste!

—¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! — ruge él.

—Tony. — interrumpe Janet, tragando saliva. No necesita ser demasiado suspicaz para darse cuenta del cambio de actitud que tiene Barnes debido a sus palabras. De pronto se le ve más ansioso. Y estaría segura de que la va a atacar en cualquier momento, si no fuera por la transformación que experimenta el olor del macho en el ambiente. Es más pesado, más cargante. Es simple y llano temor, ansiedad y sorpresa. Janet intenta no verse afectada por estas feromonas, por lo que prosigue: —Te descuidaste, y ahora por tu culpa Tony sabe acerca de nosotros. ¿Tienes consciencia de los problemas en los que nos estás metiendo? No sólo a ti, a él y a todos. Steve fue la excepción en su momento, porque tu familia se hizo cargo. Pero ahora, ¡Si no te acuerdas, ningún hum-

—¡Ya lo sé! — brama, interrumpiéndola. Tiene la cabeza hecha un lío. Él da dos pasos acercándose a la castaña, su pecho subiendo y bajando debido al ímpetu de sus emociones y de sus errores. Jamás iba a olvidar el precio que tuvo que pagar su familia por algo que no pudo ocultarse de los otros clanes y que había sido nada más y nada menos que su culpa. Su madre siempre le decía que no importaba, porque cuando Steve lo descubrió, apenas eran unos niños. Pero frente a los demás, James sabe que no importa las circunstancias ni la edad, cuando se trata de recalcar tus equivocaciones. Justo como ahora. Un momento que le hace recordar que en este pueblo la familia Barnes, en su mundo, está manchada. —¿Quién te lo dijo?

—No importa quién me lo dijo. En algún momento todos van a terminar por enterarse, Barnes. Y lo que importa aquí es que Tony es uno de mis amigos y lo único bueno es que podré manejar la situación. — relame sus labios. —Rompiste la única regla que no está escrita, Barnes. Tú y tus malditos descuidos que nos ponen en peligro.

—No tengo por qué responder frente a ustedes. — inquiere, entrecerrando sus ojos. —No soy parte de ninguna manada ni de ningún clan que sea de aquí como para darle explicaciones a otros en mi territorio. — las palabras escurren de su boca desde el lobo que aúlla dentro, haciéndose respetar y reclamando lo que es de su propiedad. —Ahórrate los sermones para otro. Stark es mi problema.

—No lo es.

—Él. Es. Mío. — murmura. El sonido de su voz es tan agrio y sombrío que Janet tiembla imperceptiblemente. El pasillo, de repente, se siente más frío en comparación a otros días.

—No está marcado. — dice ella, petrificada y consternada. —Además, no puedes reclamar a un humano.

* * *

Tony está desplomado sobre sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en ellos, cuando la profesora de Biología da por finalizada la clase cinco minutos antes de que suene el timbre, permitiéndoles salir lo más pronto posible aquella tarde. Él se ha pasado prácticamente las dos horas durmiendo, siendo acompañado y arropado por las suaves manos de Janet, quién insistió en sentarse otra vez, a su lado. Tony no le dijo nada, por lo que se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación de cosquillas que le produjo en el cuero cabelludo el tacto cariñoso de los finos dedos femeninos.

Para su sorpresa, y buena suerte, la profesora de Biología no lo notó. Y si lo hizo, no le reprochó nada.

Es entonces cuando siente que su hombro está siendo sacudido, en que vuelve a ser consciente de dónde se encuentra y la realidad le golpea de lleno en la cara. —Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, despierta. — escucha, reaccionando al instante y levantándose perezosamente. —Ya, calla. — susurra, soltando un tenue bostezo. Janet lo está observando fijamente, con la cámara encendida en su izquierda. El flash, que llega de sorpresa, hace que sus ojos ardan y él grite. —Podemos irnos.

—¡Deja eso! — exclama, llevándose ambas manos a su rostro con molestia. ¿Ya había mencionado que Janet con una cámara es insoportable? —Eres estresante.

La muchacha suelta una risa, burlándose de su somnolencia y su reacción. De seguro debe tener una cara de mierda, o estar jodidamente despeinado como para que Avispa se ría de la manera en que lo está haciendo en estos momentos. —Cállate. — rezonga, guardando el cuaderno que utilizó junto con un libro, en su mochila. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que ella sigue riendo, Janet, piensa él, se ve diferente a como ha actuado durante todo el día. Y no tiene idea de por qué ha llegado esa idea su cabeza, así que sólo se limita a ignorarla.

—Escucha Tony, tengo que irme. — dice, y parece nerviosa. Él asiente, haciendo unos ademanes con sus manos para que se retire. Ella deposita un beso en su mejilla y se marcha diciendo. —Deberías irte a casa. _Por favor._

Y al escucharla, Tony inmediatamente la busca con la mirada, sin encontrarla en el salón. A su alrededor, no hay nadie más dentro. Ni siquiera el idiota de Barnes, -al que le iba a pedir que se fueran juntos-, tampoco se encuentra ahí. Los asientos están vacíos y el pizarrón totalmente limpio. Ni siquiera existen ruidos fuera de la sala.

—Bueno, quizás se ha adelantado. — dice, el sonido del timbre irrumpiendo la soledad del salón. Los murmullos y las risas de los estudiantes haciéndose notar por los corredores. Tony siente un alivio cuando escucha las carcajadas, los malos chistes y las historias de los estudiantes. Eso, aunque sea por unos cuántos segundos, lo hacen sentirse en compañía. Como si no estuviera solo en ese lugar, como en realidad sí lo está.

Es, de todas formas, reconfortante. Porque es lo único a lo que puede aspirar en estos momentos.

Tony suelta un suspiro, dispuesto a pasar a la cafetería por algo para comer porque el estómago está molestándole y ya se siente algo mareado debido a la falta de comida. Arregla su cabello y acomoda su suéter, mientras una de sus manos se escabulle por su mochila, sacando los audífonos y su reproductor de música. Está tan concentrado en soltar maldiciones y en decidir qué canción escuchar, que apenas y se ha dado cuenta de la figura que le mira desde el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Tony?

Y es ahí, es este preciso momento, en que su cuerpo se paraliza y sus movimientos se detienen. A sus espaldas, hay alguien esperándole. Él nunca hubiera pensado llegar hasta a un punto en que su cuerpo es el que responde inconscientemente y tiembla como si hubiera pasado toda una eternidad desde la última vez que han interactuado.

—Tony. — insiste. Y Tony sabe, que no, que sólo ha pasado apenas un día desde que habló con ella y que no debería sentirse de esta forma tan acongojada cuando se encuentra con sus ojos verdes, sus bonitas pecas y su redondo rostro. No quiere que Pepper lo observe con tanto arrepentimiento cuando el error fue de él. Tony, por su parte, sólo quiere acariciar sus mejillas y quitar esa expresión de su cara. Quiere, además, que la culpa que experimenta ahora, se evapore. Es una exageración, piensa él, porque apenas y ha pasado un día desde que no se hablan. Entonces, ¿Por qué siente que ha pasado tanto tiempo entre ellos?

Jamás habría creído que querer implicaba tanto.

—Pepper. — corresponde, asintiendo con la cabeza en un gesto indiferente gracias a su orgullo, porque no sabe cómo reaccionar. No cuando se trata de estos temas en que apenas y puede hablar sin sentirse tan incómodo consigo mismo y tan mal. Han sido días tan, pero tan agotadores que no quiere más emociones ahora. —Voy saliendo, nos vemos.

—Tony, por favor, hablemos... — dice Virginia, viéndolo avanzar por la sala dispuesto a salir de allí. —Por favor.

Y él quiere quedarse, arreglar las cosas y hacerla reír porque ambos lo necesitan, ver como las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugan por la sonrisa que forman sus labios y escuchar las acertadas palabras que probablemente dirá. Ojalá y pudiera quedarse, porque la extraña y la necesita. Pero no puede, porque aunque ella lo está llamando desde el salón con la voz entrecortada y balbuceante, Tony no detiene ni a su actitud petulante ni a su orgullo cuando deja a Virginia atrás.

En otra parte del instituto, puede escucharse el grito de James y la discusión que se desata poco después.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Hey, buenas. No tengo mucho qué decir, así que seré lo más breve posible. Primero, quería contarles que a partir de la próxima semana se me va a complicar subir y hacer capítulos, por cosas de la vida. Por lo que, quizás, quizáaaaaaas no haya uno nuevo la próxima semana. Hoy terminé en tiempo récord este capítulo, así que me decidí en recompensarles al subirlo el día de hoy. Ya sé, debí esperarme, pero no quise. (?

Cómo siempre, perdonen las faltas ortográficas, les quiero y cuídense.

 _ **-Lyrock**_


	13. XIII Then, turn away and leave just

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

 **XIII. Then, turn away and leave just like always you do.**

La imagen se ha quedado grabada en su cabeza de tal forma en que no podrá olvidarse de ella fácilmente. Dejará una huella, un mal recordatorio de lo jodido que puede ser con las personas que quiere. Y dejará sentimientos que él jamás ha podido manejar en diecisiete años. Es la imagen de Pepper esperando por él en la puerta, el recuerdo de sus párpados caídos y sus cejas contraídas. Sus ojos verdes mirándolo con tanto arrepentimiento que Tony no logra entender la razón de ello. Luego, su balbuceante voz, sus gritos llamándolo y él alejándose rápidamente dejando el eco de sus pisadas atrás. El último _"Tony"_ pronunciado por ella, con su voz rota y un sollozo. Y cuando volteó al escucharla, ya estaba lo bastante lejos como para ver su figura entre los pasillos.

Tony, sin saber por qué, no tuvo la valentía suficiente como para retroceder.

Y ahora siente como el corazón le quema de tal forma en que quiere arrancárselo mientras está encorvado en la silla, presionando su pecho con ambas manos. Tony desconoce si el dolor que siente es la culpabilidad, el miedo o la mezcla de ambas emociones. Son tan profundas que su cuerpo le tiembla y él no tiene idea de qué hacer para que termine la sensación de que el corazón se está comprimiendo y lo deja sin aliento. Le duele, le duele saber el daño que le provoca a Pepper o a Banner, a Rhodey o a Strange. Y lo que más duele es saber que este distanciamiento, piensa Tony, es para mejor.

No quiere seguir produciéndoles mal a ninguno de ellos. Porque es lo que siempre hace.

Recarga su cabeza en la mesa, intentando tranquilizar su patética respiración, pero es inútil. Necesita desvincularse inmediatamente de sus emociones. Pero su cuerpo lo traiciona con cada estremecimiento y quejido que suelta, demasiado saturado como para obedecer sus mandatos. Demasiado sobrecargado como para erguirse y enfrentar a sus sentimientos o a Barton y demasiado agotado como para percatarse, incluso, de la presencia de Barnes frente a él. Recordar que no le agrada mucho o que él, precisamente, no es un maldito humano. Tony se limpia el rostro con las manos temblándole, mientras el otro parece petrificado en su lugar observándolo sin pestañear y sin saber realmente qué hacer.

El picor en las extremidades de James es intolerable.

Y Tony no quiere que lo vea de esta forma tan patética. —¿Y no saludas? — dice, con la voz sonándole mucho más grave y ronca. Carraspea, una, dos y tres veces hasta que siente que la garganta ya no le molesta. No puede devolverle la mirada, porque no quiere encontrarse con más sentimentalismos y mucho menos dar lástima. Es por eso que se distrae estirándose lo más que puede y en formar una vaga sonrisa con sus labios. El nudo en su garganta aun ejerciendo presión en él, como si no quisiese irse. —Vamos, que ayer no avanzamos mucho.

Pero James no contesta y tampoco se mueve por unos largos segundos que parecen toda una vida mientras el silencio se expande entre ambos. Stark está comenzando a sentirse nervioso. El palpitar de su corazón es tan acelerado que le martillea en los oídos desenfrenadamente a cada segundo que pasa. Su cuerpo tiembla, levemente, y evita su mirada. El aroma que posee es igual al de aquella noche. Fuerte, atrayente, angustioso; que te llama con desesperación. Y él, en cuanto pudo percibirlo, ni siquiera dudó dos segundos para encontrarse corriendo hacia la biblioteca e ir en su búsqueda, dejando atrás a la Van Dyne.

Es un hecho que incomoda a James, porque no quiere ceder ni tampoco entregar todo lo que ha recuperado con tanta facilidad a su otra parte animal. Lo peor de todo es que acaba de hacerlo, al dejarse llevar por los impulsos de su interior cuando se sintió amenazado por Janet y su apestoso hedor a duraznos. No quiere sentirse tan confundido y mareado por sus propios sentidos. No es su asunto lo que pase en la vida del odioso Tony Stark, ni tampoco le interesa como para verse tan afectado por lo afligido que Stark se ve y se siente.

Debe calmar sus impulsos, su interior y su otra parte, porque al fin de cuentas todo lo que discutió con Janet es verdad. Ha roto un juramento, aquella regla tácita entre los _werewolf_ al permitir que Stark se enterara. Todo esto pone en riesgo muchos aspectos de ambos mundos. Pero eso a su otra parte animal no le importa. Él no puede evitar desplegar sus feromonas porque los nervios y la angustia ajena son tan fuerte que se hace insoportable y no quiere sentirlo así. Es la primera vez que deja que su aroma se expanda con otro humano que no sea Steve para tales fines, y se le hace incómodo.

Se siente tan íntimo que no le agrada en lo absoluto.

Y lo peor es que, por otra parte, siente que es lo correcto. Quiere dejar impregnado en el humano su propio olor a madera de cedro y bergamota para que los demás lo sientan y nadie, de ninguna raza, se le acerque porque le pertenece. Su parte animal quiere restregarse contra él para quitar los estragos de la fragancia a duraznos y erradicarla completamente. Porque es parte de su territorio, y porque lo ha escogido. James exhala un profundo suspiro debido a los pensamientos de su contraparte, de pronto exhausto por tanta emoción ajena e interna.

Luego de unos minutos, camina rodeando la mesa y se deja caer a un lado del humano, lanzando su mochila a la superficie de madera. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta que Stark le está regresando la mirada. —¿Qué? — inquiere bruscamente con la intención de intimidarle, frunciendo su ceño y apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de su silla para no cometer una estupidez. Necesita volver a centrarse, desligarse de la bruma de los instintos e impulsos que lo incitan a ahogarse en el suave cuello acanelado y tenderse sobre él.

—Hueles bien. — admite Tony, sintiéndose más calmado y de mejor ánimo en comparación a cómo lo estaba minutos atrás con el corazón asfixiándole y dejándole sin aliento. Es raro, piensa Tony, porque no debería sentirse tan calmado y tan de buen humor cuando no lo ha estado en todo el puto día. Además de que lo único que ha pasado en los últimos cinco minutos es que el imbécil de Barnes no ha hecho nada más que mirarlo tan fijamente como si se hubiera quedado trabado o algo por el estilo, porque en serio, no ha sucedido nada más. Y lejos de los nervios y la vergüenza que experimentó en los primeros dos minutos, ahora se siente más… cómodo. El perfume del delincuente nunca lo había notado, pero se le hace agradable. No tiene idea de por qué, pero prefiere asociarlo a las hormonas o a los cambios de humor de quinceañera: —¿Qué perfume es?

James, por su parte, se siente confundido. Algo extraño le ocurre en el estómago frente a las palabras ajenas y ante la reacción de Stark. Él boquea varias veces, porque no sabe qué responder aparte de no querer decir que no es ningún perfume, si no, su olor natural; y desconoce, también, cómo ignorar el alivio que le produce verlo mucho más tranquilo y de mejor ánimo. —Espera… — le interrumpe el castaño repentinamente, regresándolo a la realidad. —Si nunca lo había notado, ¿eso dice que he desarrollado mejor mi olfato? No jodas, Barnes, podría ser uno de ustedes. — y sí, suena ridículo al escucharlo y debería molestarse con él por tomarse un tema tan a la ligera cuando, en verdad, no lo es.

Pero lejos de irritarle, le sorprende.

James, tardíamente, se percata que el descarado de Tony Stark jamás le ha temido como todos en el instituto. Al menos no ese pavor que provoca por su actitud o por cómo se viste. Hay quienes, incluso, que escapan de él cuando camina por los pasillos. Humanos que entrarían en pánico, también, cuando se enteraran de un secreto de tal magnitud como el que él posee. ¿Por qué entonces, Stark no lo hace? James, súbitamente intrigado y algo desconfiado, apoya su antebrazo izquierdo en la superficie de la mesa, mientras su cuerpo se gira y se inclina hacia Stark. Sus ojos escudriñan el rostro ajeno, hasta que es su voz la que interrumpe la palabrería del menor: —Tú no me temes.

—Oh. ¿Debería? — suspira Tony incómodo, su cuerpo alejándose instintivamente. El perfume masculino picándole la nariz. —Ok, eso fue muy _Patrick Verona._ — dice, y a juzgar por la expresión que hace el mayor, no tiene idea a lo que Tony se refiere. Él prosigue, algo divertido y extraño por los cambios tan abruptos que está teniendo en su estado de ánimo y por la actitud ajena: —¿Has visto _"10 things i hate about you"?_ No te sientas aludido, por si acaso, el título es así.

—¿Qué?

—Es una película. — concluye Tony, dramatizando sus gestos de sorpresa. —Absurda, no de mi estilo, pero bastante conocida. ¿Y qué tal si digo _"Mean girls"?_ ¡No me mires así! ¡Son clásicos! _¿Fight Club? ¿Lolita? ¿A Clockwork Orange? ¿Kill Bill?_ ¿Nada de nada?... — Es entonces cuando ve la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Barnes, en que Tony deja escapar una risa que no esperaba y que no es capaz de reprimir. Las carcajadas resbalan de él y parecen ser contagiosas y liberadoras, a pesar de que James no las entienda y no se haya unido a ellas. En su lugar se centra en la sensación que le causa el sonido de su risa y en lo maravillosa que en verdad es.

Quizás más tarde le vuelva a resultar exasperante, pero por el momento, se permite ceder un poco.

* * *

Tiene una desagradable sensación en su pecho cuando se ve por primera vez allí.

El agua empapa sus manos y las enfría. Las yemas de sus dedos se entumecen al contacto con el agua cristalina y gélida que cae del grifo del lavamanos. Frente a ella, se encuentra su reflejo, repitiendo sus acciones e imitándola cuando se inclina y alza con sus manos un poco del líquido translúcido para restregarse el rostro y limpiar el rastro de su maquillaje corrido. En cuanto alza su rostro, se encuentra con su propia nariz enrojecida y sus ojos hinchados. Hay líneas negras en las esquinas de sus ojos, a lo que son el rímel de pestañas que se ha puesto esta mañana y se ha desfigurado debido a las traicioneras lágrimas que se le han caído por el camino. Nunca le ha gustado verse de esta forma, tan sensible.

Porque no lo es.

Sabe que sí, que es una persona histérica y que se preocupa bastante por las personas que quiere, -por las que sí se ve bastante afectada-, pero siempre ha reprimido esta parte de sí misma. No porque sea algo malo, en realidad. Siempre ha pensado que el cuerpo necesita liberarse de alguna u otra forma, y las emociones se rebalsan en lágrimas y gritos. Es lo más humano que se puede tener. Pero eso no significa que deba aceptar lo disconforme que se siente consigo misma cuando se ve frente al espejo en tal estado. De pronto es ella, luego ya no. Pepper suelta un suspiro, largo y tendido, y seca su rostro con la toalla de mano que siempre lleva en su bolso. A su lado, la pantalla de su teléfono móvil se enciende por un mensaje de texto que le ha llegado.

" _ **Te estamos esperando aquí en la entrada del instituto desde hace 10 minutos, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿te falta mucho? –BB"**_ Lee Virginia cuando ha tomado su celular. Relame sus labios, mientras escribe un escueto: _**"Estoy en el baño, no me demoro nada, en 3 minutos estoy allá –VP"**_ y guarda en su bolso el teléfono móvil. Luego, decide arreglar ligeramente su cabello y retocar un poco su rostro para disimular el llanto que soltó al ver como Tony se alejaba en cada pisada, de ella y de todos.

* * *

Cuando Pepper se encuentra con ellos, Strange está hablando animadamente con Banner, quien a su vez, sólo está asintiendo vagamente con la vista ida en un punto del camino pedregoso. Él está jugueteando con los dedos de sus manos, gesto que hace cuando está nervioso y cansado. Y a pesar de lo efusiva y entretenida que parece la charla del más alto, Virginia sabe que Strange sólo lo está haciendo para simular que no ha pasado nada; que allí no falta Tony entre ellos, peleando infantilmente con él y conversando, al mismo tiempo, con Bruce de cualquier ridículo asunto al que pueden llegar a hablar.

Sin embargo, su ausencia es más que evidente.

—¿Y Rhodey? — pregunta Banner en cuanto se les ha acercado, observando hacia todos lados en búsqueda de él, mientras acomoda sus lentes y Strange la recibe con un asentimiento de cabeza. Afuera, el sol cae como cada tarde, entre las montañas y los altos árboles, tiñendo las ramas y las hojas. Ella relame sus labios, y deja escapar un prolongado suspiro antes de contestarle: —No va a venir.

—¿Se fue a casa? — irrumpe Stephen, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño. —Pensé que nos iba a acompañar al centro comercial.

—No, les mentí. — dice rápidamente, sintiendo el peso de ambas miradas sobre ella, haciéndola sentir nerviosa. —No ha querido quedarse porque tenemos que hablar. — y es entonces en que ninguno de los tres se atreve a hablar. Puede ver perfectamente como las cejas de Bruce se fruncen dolorosamente, y su labio inferior tiembla. A Virginia no le gusta verle así, ni a ninguno de ellos, en realidad. Pero no puede permitir que la situación llegue a un punto de no retorno del que se pueden arrepentir. —De Tony.

—Escúchame, Pepper... — comienza Bruce, mientras él eleva su mirada y se conecta con la de ella. —Sé que quieres hablar de esto y arreglar las cosas lo más pronto posible. Lo entiendo, ¿sabes? Y lo respeto. — es tan suave su tono de voz, que a ella le provoca escalofríos escuchar lo apacible y sosegado que suena él. —Siempre has sido una de las primeras en ayudarme a tomar el mando en este tipo de situaciones y hallarle una solución. Sé que hemos actuado, -al menos yo-, mal. Sé que no debí haberme cambiado de puesto hoy, que no debí ignorarlo así cuando él… — se interrumpe de repente. Ella sabe muy bien a lo que se refiere. Banner hace una pausa larga, antes de continuar, negando con su cabeza: —Cu-cuando ya pasó y estuvimos para él en esos minutos y lo vimos en ese estado. Jamás se me podrá olvidar lo mal que me siento conmigo mismo por lo de hoy, pero… Pepper. — murmura él, encogiéndose de hombros y rompiendo el contacto visual con ella.

Virginia está a punto de hablar, de decirle que todo se resolverá buscando a Tony, a pesar de que éste los rechace. Pero es nuevamente la voz de Banner la que se escucha entre los tres y no se lo permite. —Me va a odiar, y yo me voy a odiar. Pero… no quiero verlo, ¿sabes? Son malos pensamientos y es lo más feo que he hecho con él, pero no quiero verlo o acordarme de Tony. Y sé que debería estar ahí apoyándolo, regresando a ser su soporte. Pero, ¿cómo puedo hacerlo cuando me siento de esta forma, Pepps? No quiero ser su soporte, quiero ser egoísta por primera vez en años y enojarme y no hablarle por una tontería que " _no es para tanto"_ , según él.

—Pero, Bru-

—Me estoy equivocando, Pepps, lo sé. Pero esta es mi decisión, porque quiero hacerlo. Me voy a arrepentir después, y no es algo que pueda justificar frente a ustedes. Pero elegí no estar cerca de Tony por estos días. Volveré a hablarle, porque, demonios… — Bruce sonríe sin ganas. —Es mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderlo. Él no tiene la culpa de esto, pero yo no puedo evitar sentirme así, ¿entiendes? Ya se lo he dicho a Strange, y ahora te lo digo a ti. Yo sólo quiero tiempo y un poco de espacio para ser egoísta aunque no se lo merezca y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Es lo último que escucha por parte de Banner en esos minutos. Pepper no se atreve a hablar, mientras arregla un mechón de su cabello y lo posa tras una de sus orejas. Está tan concentrada en procesar sus palabras, como para siquiera rebatirle o hacerle cambiar de opinión. Aunque, de todos modos, ella no está en su derecho. Banner tiene sus razones, y aunque sienta el impulso de inmiscuirse más en el asunto y presionarlo a ponerle un alto a todo esto, sabe que no puede. Banner tiene sus propios motivos para hacer lo que hace o lo que deja de hacer, y pese a que no esté de acuerdo con ello, Pepper no puede reprocharle nada. Nadie puede cuestionar el dolor del otro, y ella mucho menos. Y es por eso que, en estas situaciones, es en donde se da cuenta que ha estado pensando mal de cada uno de ellos.

—Es cuestión de tiempo. — dice de pronto Strange, llamando su atención y dedicándole esa mirada tranquilizadora que algunas veces tiene él. —Algunas veces queremos hacer lo correcto, pero no lo hacemos. Y eso, aunque no esté bien, sucede. Al final, sólo nos queda hacernos cargo de las consecuencias que trae. — Stephen posa su cálida mano en uno de sus hombros, y la acaricia con suavidad. Pepper sólo quiere reírse y que Tony esté allí para burlarse de lo que acaba de decir Strange, porque a pesar de que el esotérico es de aquellos que puede ponerse serio en este tipo de situaciones, no deja de ser gracioso el momento. Pepper dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, incapaz de reprimir la melancólica risa que pronto se le va a escapar.

—Hoy traté de hablar con Tony. — dice ella, con el corazón bombeándole agitadamente y con una sonrisa que no alcanza sus ojos, plasmada en su rostro. Hay un nudo en su garganta que no le permite reír de la manera en que quiere hacer, o hablar sin que la voz se le corte a medio camino. —Pero no quiso escucharme. — comenta Pepper, restregándose el dorso de su diestra contra sus ojos, intentando calmar la extraña sensación que le recorre el cuerpo el recuerdo, y que después de unos segundos, puede identificar como pena. —Ni siquiera sé por qué les estoy diciendo esto, pero…— es entonces cuando intenta reír, en que la vaga risa que se desliza de su boca se transforma en un sollozo ahogado y las lágrimas se le escapan con tanta facilidad que le desespera. No quiere estar así, piensa ella, porque no es para tanto. —No sé, que tonta, ¿No?

—Claro que no. — le responde Strange, mientras la rodea con sus brazos y Banner se le acerca amablemente. Sin embargo, ella intenta rechazarlo de la mejor manera posible, diciendo constantemente que está bien, que sólo es el estrés del estudiar tanto para las evaluaciones de la próxima semana, y que ya se le va a pasar. Pero lo cierto es que, después de unos minutos, deja luchar y se rinde al abrazo cálido y reconfortante del más alto, hundiéndose en su pecho en búsqueda de apaciguar el mal presentimiento que le trae todo esto.

Y es porque Virginia no quiere llegar nuevamente desesperada a la mansión Stark, un lunes por la noche, cuando hace frío y está todo oscuro. No quiere volver a experimentar el terror de la noticia llegando a través de un mensaje de texto, y correr agobiada por las escaleras de la mansión hasta la habitación de Tony, encontrándoselo tendido en su amplia cama, acompañado por Bruce sentado en una silla y Rhodey hablando con un impaciente Strange que está en camino a la mansión. No quiere repetir la misma escena de verlo vendado y sonriente, musitándole un: _"Señorita Potts"_ mientras ella está despeinada y sus ojos están atiborrados en lágrimas bajo el umbral de la puerta.

Mucho menos, recuerda Pepper, quiere correr hacia Tony y abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento y que el descarado le diga que todo estará bien, cuando nunca será así. Cuando le mienta en la cara, y le diga que sólo fue una recaída que no volverá a repetirse y que lo haga en tres meses después, por dejarlo solo, por alejarse, por descuidarse.

—Es tan difícil. — musita, su voz perdiéndose en ese cálido abrazo. —Tan, pero tan difícil.

* * *

Él ha estado observando el teléfono durante todo el día. En realidad, Jarvis no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo poder contactarse con ella. No es como si nunca estuvieran en contacto, pero la mayoría de las veces la señorita Carter hace una llamada cada dos o tres días desde el lugar que se encuentre. Lo peor, es que él no tiene idea de dónde se pueda localizar. La última vez que la vio, fue ese día domingo en las afueras de la ciudad, cuando ella le dijo que estaría investigando por los alrededores de Hollow Town. Y él no entiende mucho sobre su mundo ni de su verdadera vida como para interferir o para sentir pánico. Sin embargo, después de la llegada de la carta del señor Stark solicitando que le comunique con ella, la ansiedad que se ha colado por su viejo cuerpo es palpable.

Hace mucho tiempo que no se siente tan nervioso como ahora. No debería sentirse así, la verdad, pero es inevitable cuando ni Howard Stark tiene noción del paradero de la mujer. Eso, en cierto punto, debería ser preocupante. Howard nunca, en muchos años, le ha perdido el rastro. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo fuera del país porque había sido acusado por diferentes razones y ella tuvo que demostrar lo contrario. En esas circunstancias, incluso, era él el que le enviaba informes diarios de lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer la señorita Margaret Carter.

Pero, ¿Ahora?

Ni siquiera ha contestado a las llamadas que ha dejado en su teléfono móvil. Quizás está demasiado ocupada como para contestar la llamada, quizás el viaje ha sido agotador o quizás está con su familia y su esposo como para darse el tiempo de hacerle caso a sus llamadas. Quizás, tan sólo quizás, está cansada y desea descansar. O simplemente está trabajando. Son tantas las suposiciones que no tiene idea por cuál inclinarse. De todos modos, hay bastante tiempo como para contactarla y decirle lo que Howard necesita de ella, o mejor dicho, de ambos. Jarvis suelta un prolongado suspiro, mientras observa la hora en su reloj de muñeca y ve como las manillas apuntan las 19:00 pm de la tarde. Infla su pecho y se dirige hacia la entrada a la mansión en cuanto escucha que las rejas de la mansión se abren, dejando pasar al joven Stark a la propiedad.

* * *

Son exactamente las 19:04 pm cuando abre la puerta e ingresa Anthony Edward Stark, dedicándole una imperceptible y afable sonrisa. Jarvis se la corresponde de inmediato, haciendo el intento de eludir el sentimiento de tristeza que le embarga en cuanto lo ve llegar. Desea enseñarle el sobre burdeo de letras doradas y cursivas que preguntan por él, por su salud y por todo lo que ha hecho este último tiempo, aparte de los informes que Jarvis debe enviar a diario. Quiere enseñarle aquella carta, demostrándole que Howard Stark nunca lo ha olvidado.

Sin embargo, no puede.

Y él no tiene idea de cuál es el motivo que se esconde tras esa regla que ha impuesto el señor Stark desde que dejó Hollow Town.

—Buenas tardes, joven Anthony. ¿Cómo le fue hoy en su jornada escolar? — pregunta el anciano, ignorando las estocadas en su pecho. Tony, por su parte, sólo se limita a negar varias veces con su cabeza y responderle un somero: —Ha estado normal. — mientras se deshace de sus audífonos y se estira cual felino. Él se adelanta a las palabras de Jarvis, interrumpiéndolo con un: —No quiero nada para comer, Jarvis, gracias. Iré a hacerme un poco de café, ¿está bien? Vete a descansar, que a esta hora tú ya deberías estar acostado. — bromea el adolescente, aunque carezca de gracia su comentario y encaminándose hacia su habitación.

Y en cuanto llega a su destino, Tony intenta quitarse las _converse_ a patadas, pero se le es imposible. Avanza perezosamente hacia su cama, y lanza su mochila al suelo, mientras sus audífonos quedan olvidados en algún punto de la habitación. Se deshace rápidamente del cordón de las agujetas y cuando lo logra, arroja los zapatos al suelo. Y cuando su espalda cae a la mullida cama, el cansancio le abruma súbitamente, provocándole frío y estremecimientos en el cuerpo. Tony ya no sabe qué hacer, ni qué pensar y se siente estúpido. Las emociones son tan inútiles y confusas que le perturban y le aturden. Es una vorágine que lo deja a la deriva entre lo racional y entre los impulsos. Entre lo que quiere y lo que no. Y ha estado embobado gran parte del día, -incluso cuando estuvo con Barnes-, que no sabe que sentir.

Lo peor, es que lo único que tiene claro, es que necesita a Pepper o Rhodey, allí, en su habitación, compartiendo anécdotas vergonzosas. Necesita ver a Banner con su computadora, haciendo malos chistes y avergonzándose mientras Strange lo obliga a ver porno. Los necesita a todos con él, allí, porque es una persona egoísta y los quiere en estos momentos en que está solo, y el teléfono parece estar burlándose de él desde su posición, tan accesible como inalcanzable. Es una tentación, y él no quiere llamar a nadie, porque ya ha estado en esta misma situación tentado a llamar a Steve, en aquel 2003. Relame sus labios, agazapándose en la cama y abrazando sus propios piernas, hundiendo su rostro entre el hueco de sus brazos en un intento de despejarse. Mientras espera acallar sus pensamientos, una sonrisa, triste y rota, se dibuja en sus facciones. Sabe que está pisando un terreno resbaladizo, porque siempre los pensamientos que se desvían hacia Steve terminan mal.

Pero, ¿Cómo poder evitarlo si hace dos años, estaba en esta misma habitación, preguntándose si es que debería llamarlo? ¿Cómo no acordarse de ese maldito año en estas circunstancias? ¿Cómo? No puedes, simplemente, porque está tan arraigado en tu consciencia como una marca tallada en tu piel. La llevarás por siempre, aunque intentes alejarte de ésta o cubrirla con tu mano. Estará allí, porque son momentos de la vida que no se pueden olvidar. Quizás porque no quieres apartarte, porque de alguna u otra manera, es lo que sigues añorando. Más aún, cuando no deberías.

Y Tony ni siquiera debería estar así, concentrándose en cosas que no lo llevan a ninguna parte.

Bufa y luego de unos quince minutos de indecisión, alarga una de sus manos al teléfono que está en el mueble al lado de su cama. Sus dedos se mueven veloces, apretando los botones que pertenecen a cada número. Pero, es al final en que tiene que marcar el último dígito; que deja caer el aparato al suelo y poco a poco las fuerzas se desprenden de su cuerpo. Justo cuando el teléfono cae y se produce un sonido mudo contra la alfombra, él se levanta de sopetón, tambaleándose con sus pies descalzos y precipitándose por los pasillos, luego las escaleras y por último, la cocina. Ha tomado una decisión.

Frente a él, Jarvis está sorbiendo una pequeña y elegante taza de té.

—Joven Anthony. — dice el más viejo, dejando reposar la tacita en el plato de porcelana. Tony sólo se limita a observarlo fijamente. —¿Necesita algo? ¿Desea cenar o beber algo en específico?

Él niega reiteradas veces. —No, no… yo sólo… — murmura, su voz es tenue y a la vez, firme. No contiene la aspereza de su actitud. —No me siento bien, Jarvis. No creo que pueda asistir mañana a clases, estos días no he dormido muy bien. — y él sabe que no son sus mejores excusas, pero para convencer al anciano, Tony sabe que es suficiente. —Tampoco sé si pueda ir también el jueves o el viernes. Demonios, no sé si pueda ir lo que queda de la semana. Puedes, ¿Informar al instituto? — dice, mientras musita las siguientes palabras con recelo y amargura: —Por favor.

Es entonces que existe un silencio en la cocina. El vapor del té humeante se evapora en el aire en movimientos sutiles y envolventes. Él apenas y puede dirigirle la mirada a Jarvis, más por la pena que le da su deshonesta actitud que por otra cosa. Sabe, además, que si corresponde el contacto visual, se va a encontrar con aquella desaprobatoria mirada y triste semblante que suele producir en todos los que rodea. Es, cómo lo llame él, _el efecto Tony._ —Yo…

—Está bien. — concede el anciano y eso lo impresiona levemente. Tony no se atreve a hablar. —Informaré al director Fury sobre los motivos de su falta, así que no se preocupe y descanse, joven Anthony. Mañana a primera hora notificaré al instituto, y usted, acorde como se vaya sintiendo el día de mañana, me avisará si estaría dispuesto a asistir los días jueves y viernes. ¿Hay algo importante esta semana?

Tony quiere responder que sí, que tiene múltiples proyectos por hacer y terminar en los electivos de Física Nuclear y Mecánica con el profesor Pym, como en las clases de la profesora Celia Rawlings en Trigonometría y Cálculo, pero que sólo no podría soportar un día más observando desde lejos a Banner con Strange, o enfrentar el rostro entristecido de la bonita Pepper junto a Rhodey. Ni siquiera podría tolerar la presencia de Steve o de Barton, y mucho menos, la de Barnes. No podría. —No tengo nada, he terminado muchos de los trabajos que me han mandado durante estas semanas. — miente, dejando escapar cada palabra como si fuera la verdad absoluta, aunque sepa que ni él ni Jarvis las crean de esa forma.

—Bien, entonces... que descanse, señor. — susurra el anciano y Tony asiente inseguro, retirándose hacia su propia habitación.

* * *

Es en el momento exacto en que si figura se pierde a la lejanía, en que él se adentra a las profundidades del bosque, de la naturaleza y de la noche que comienza a despertarle poco a poco. Los pájaros comienzan a esconderse en sus nidos, y los grillos a cantar cuando la brisa hace rechinar a los árboles. Él corre entre los matorrales y el terreno verdoso que se presenta a cada pisada, hasta que, luego de unos minutos, llega a un viejo y pequeño puente que atraviesa un caudal. Él se precipita por la deteriorada construcción, con pasos firmes y rápidos.

Las primeras estrellas titilan en lo alto del cielo, e iluminan con tonalidades azules sus facciones y su ropa desgastada y sucia.

Después de unos cuántos atajos que cruzan el pueblo, llega a su destino. Hay varias casas a un lado de la que se halla frente a él. Es una vieja casona roja, de grandes proporciones y de un simpático decorado pueblerino. No hay cercas que rodeen la propiedad, ni la que tiene a su izquierda, ni a la que tiene a su derecha. En la entrada, unos diminutos arbustos con rosas se encuentran adornando su redonda forma, mientras el césped parece recién cortado. El olor del pasto le llena los pulmones, al igual que los demás aromas y fragancias que se pueden identificar por el ambiente.

Y él está a punto de desplegar su propio aroma, cuando la puerta de la casona, con un agudo crujido, se abre como lo estaba esperando. Es la figura de la menor de los Romanoff la que se hace visible y avanza hacia él, mientras la puerta se cierra con suavidad a sus espaldas y él la mira expectante, dejando caer su mochila y su chaqueta de cuero al cemento despreocupadamente. La sorpresa en el rostro femenino es evidente. No es usual que él se aparezca por allí. —¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunta la pelirroja, con aquel semblante dudoso dibujándose en los rasgos de su cara.

Ni siquiera él sabe qué lo ha llevado hasta ahí, la verdad. Se ha movido por mero instinto, como sus extraños pensamientos y las conclusiones a las que ha llegado. _¿Cómo…?_ —¿James? — escucha, y es el familiar olor a menta que se cuela entre sus fosas nasales lo que hace recordarle el impulso que lo arrastró hacia el hogar de Natasha.

Pero él guarda silencio.

—James. — insiste ella, sonando más dura de lo que de verdad quería ser. Está lo bastante cerca del mayor como para detectar el aroma hostil que se desprende del macho. Natasha frunce el ceño, entrecerrando sus ojos e inhalando débilmente. —Cálmate… no puedes descontrolarte exactamente aquí, James. Sabes lo que podría pasar, anda… _Moy dr-_

—Se lo dijiste. — susurra, con su voz raposa y seca. Natasha traga saliva con lentitud al oírle. —Se lo dijiste a la Van Dyne, Tasha.

Y son los ojos de James los que la obligan a retroceder, alejarse, huir de su imponente figura. Los iris de sus ojos son de un color más frío que el invierno y más severos que un golpe en el cráneo. De pronto, la noche es más helada y lúgubre de lo que realmente es. Natasha no contesta, porque sabe que, si da un paso en falso, James podría cometer cualquier locura. —¿Por qué? — inquiere una vez más, avanzando los pasos que ella ha retrocedido. Se ve ansioso, y al parecer, furioso. Tiene los ojos tan fijos en ella que puede experimentar como esa mirada le atraviesa la piel, los huesos, los músculos.

—James… yo, lo que y-

—Sé que fuiste tú, Tasha. Pero,… — exhala, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Hay pánico en las facciones femeninas. —¿Por qué lo hiciste?

* * *

Sólo pido disculpas por lo mediocre que puede llegar a ser el capítulo.

 _ **-Lyrock.**_


	14. XIV I'm not entirely here Half of me h

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

 **Advertencia:** Violencia.

* * *

 **XIV. I'm not entirely here. Half of me has disappeared.**

La oscuridad en la habitación blanca es sofocante.

Y las luces en lo alto brillan de tal modo en que aquella luminiscencia le provoca un dolor de cabeza indescriptible. Está mareado, porque mientras el mundo parece quieto; él está aferrándose como puede a la superficie fría de porcelana, como si estuviese a punto de caer al limpio suelo de baldosas. Como si estuviese a punto de ahogarse en aquellas cuatro paredes que le rodean.

Su garganta, además, quema y palpita, mientras la desagradable sensación en su estómago se hace presente en cada arcada, como una costumbre que se ha estado arraigando en él estos últimos días. Su cuerpo ha estado rechazando cada comida que ha intentado ingerir. Y lo peor, piensa él mientras limpia su sucia boca con una mano temblorosa, es que ni siquiera ha intentado detenerlo.

Tony jamás ha sido bueno para comer, después de todo.

* * *

El hálito de la brisa nocturna mece sus cortos cabellos, mientras el corazón le palpita desenfrenadamente en el pecho; en un desesperante vibrar que contrae sus músculos y le corta la respiración. Ella sabe que no tiene por qué responderle con una verdad que él ya ha descubierto. Sin embargo, la presión y sus propios principios la obligan a hacerlo: —Sí. — admite Natasha, con la boca seca y los labios tiritando. La mirada de James le hiela el cuerpo. —Fui yo, James. Yo fui quién se lo dijo a Janet.

Después de aquello, ella jamás llegó a imaginar que los segundos podrían transcurrir con tanta lentitud. Es exasperante. También, jamás llegó a imaginar que, precisamente de James, iba a recibir aquella mirada que refulge vehemente con furia.

Y Natasha podría apostar que él, a pesar de todo, la habría destrozado allí mismo si la voz tras su espalda no hubiera interrumpido aquella tensión que se había instalado entre ambos y pendía de un hilo. —¿Nat? La cena est- ¡Oh! ¡Pero si es James! ¡Tanto tiempo! — escucha por parte de su madre. Natasha, por su parte, no puede despegar su mirada de la de James. No necesita palabras para darse cuenta de cómo la irracional ira desaparece poco a poco de él cuando la figura de la mujer pasa al lado suyo y va a recibirlo. Todo eso debido al agradable y maternal aroma de lavanda que desprende su madre.

Sin embargo, ella no puede si quiera pestañear.

—¡Vaya que has crecido, hijo mío! Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. — dice inmediatamente la mujer, y luego su madre está abrazando a James. Él, como puede, le devuelve aquel cálido gesto. De repente, las facciones de Barnes se suavizan e inclusive, consigue sonreírle a la mujer mayor. Su actitud ha cambiado a una más calmada y ella lo agradece internamente. También, puede ver que cuando él le regresa la mirada, existe una ínfima confusión en esos dos glaciares.

Y a juzgar por lo que sugieren y transmiten sus ojos, James parece haber despertado de su estupor.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, señora Romanoff. — corresponde James, quitándole la vista de encima. Natasha retrocede un par de pasos cuando logra liberarse de esa tensión. Lleva una de sus manos a su cuello, masajeando y tosiendo ligeramente, mientras intenta recuperar el aire que ha perdido en estos minutos con cada bocanada. Su madre, muy ajena a todo, simplemente sigue platicando amenamente con James: —¿Por qué no has venido a casa? ¿Acaso Nat no te ha invitado?

James sólo niega con su cabeza como respuesta.

—Bueno, no importa. La cena está lista, ¿Quieres entrar a cenar? ¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar!

—No, no, señora y-

—No aceptaré un no como respuesta. Anda, que nuestra casa es tuya también. — es entonces cuando James está siendo tironeado por las cariñosas manos de su madre. Inmediatamente, ambos adolescentes se tensan. Natasha sólo asiente silenciosamente ante la mirada de advertencia de su madre cuando pasa a su lado. La mujer mayor abre la puerta, adelantándose y dándole la bienvenida a James. Natasha arrastra lentamente sus pies tras él, mientras cierra la puerta y se apoya en ella. Ve perderse a su madre por los pasillos que se dirigen a la cocina, mientras los dos se quedan allí, en total silencio.

Y antes de que James desaparezca hacia el comedor, armándose de todo el valor que es capaz de reunir, Natasha le da alcance tomándole del codo y exigiéndole con aquel movimiento a que le mirara.

—No quiero que pienses que te he traicionado. Te lo explicaré, pero necesito que estés calmado y estés lúcido, ¿Bueno? — susurra inaudiblemente. La pregunta suena segura, pero esconde inseguridad. James contiene el aliento por un breve segundo y luego se zafa del agarre porque Natasha no ha impuesto demasiada fuerza como para realmente someterlo. Menos si se trata de él.

De todos modos, James no responde. Está muy confundido, por todo el tumulto de emociones que ha estado experimentado en todo el día y por los impulsos a los que ha cedido, como para hacerlo. La ira ha sido excesiva.

—¡A comer! — escuchan y no dicen nada más. Ambos se encaminan hacia el comedor de la familia cuando se encuentran con el padre de Natasha. El hombre está sirviendo las últimas fuentes y cuencos atestados de comida, en el momento en que James y ella hacen aparición en la habitación. Sobre la mesa hay diversos platos con puré de patatas, un poco de distintas ensaladas y carnes. La superficie, además, está cubierta por un mantel ocre claro, decorado con dos pequeños manteles de color vino en posición en horizontal al centro; dejando un reducido espacio entre cada uno. Al medio, en aquel hueco que se puede apreciar el ocre claro del mantel floreado; hay una jarra blanca con un adorno floral de algunas camelias y flores de albaricoque como centro de mesa.

—Oh, James. — dice el hombre alto y fornido, volteando a verlos a ambos. Natasha, sin darle el tiempo a reaccionar, pasa al lado de él y del hombre de cabello castaño-grisáceo y de centelleantes ojos verdes, dirigiéndose hacia su asiento en la mesa. La madre de Tasha está sentándose también, mientras él regresa el apretón de manos que le ofrece el alfa del clan de los Romanoff. Sin querer, la vista de James viaja hacia el costado izquierdo del cuello del hombre, centrándose en el lugar donde se puede apreciar el atisbo de la tinta negra que compone al tatuaje de la familia. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que ha interactuado con una manada. Y eso lo hace sentirse nervioso. _¿En qué estaba pensando cuándo…?—_ Un gusto volver a verte por acá. Adelante, siéntete como en casa.

James hace una mueca con su boca en el momento en que el padre de Tasha rodea la mesa rectangular, mientras toma asiento al frente de su hija. Natasha sólo observa a James en silencio, apartando rápidamente su vista de él cuando es obligado a sentarse en el asiento vacío que se halla a su lado izquierdo. La incomodidad en James es notable. Y ella está a punto de opinar al respecto, pero en realidad, hay algo que le impide dirigirle la palabra de manera tan casual. Más aún, teniendo a sus padres frente a ellos, atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos. —¿Hay algo que te inquieta, Alianovna? — inquiere su padre repentinamente, irrumpiendo el silencio en el cual estaban absortos.

—Sólo es algo sobre el trabajo que nos dieron con James en el instituto, _papa._ Es todo. — responde convencida, creyéndose ella misma sus palabras. Su padre la mira atentamente, escrutando las facciones del rostro juvenil de su hija, mientras alterna sus ojos verdes entre ella y James. Natasha ni siquiera le devuelve la mirada.

—Lo que sentí fue miedo. — murmura el hombre, volviendo su atención a la comida que ha estado sirviendo en su plato. James se remueve en su asiento, incómodo. Natasha, sin embargo, apenas se ha visto amedrentada.

—La fecha de entrega es mañana a primera hora. — ella se lleva un pedazo de carne hacia su boca y lo engulle antes de proseguir: —Aún no lo hemos terminado.

—¿Y han esperado hasta el último minuto para finalizarlo?

—Querido. — interrumpe la mujer de cabellos rojizos y ojos pardo, observándole de una manera en que el hombre sólo murmura un vago _"lo siento"_ y guarda silencio. El olor de la comida y el de la matriarca de los Romanoff domina el lugar. La mujer sonríe alegremente, mirándolos a ambos en un gesto de cariño y nostalgia luego de aquel intercambio de palabras. Tenerlos a ambos, frente a ella, la llena de ternura. A sus ojos, a pesar del gran cambio que ha sufrido James por el crecimiento y desarrollo, sigue pareciéndole el mismo simpático niño parlanchín que forzaba a Alianovna a hablar, cuando ésta sólo le fruncía el ceño.

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. Y cuando menos se ha dado cuenta, James y Natasha, si lo piensa de alguna manera, ya parecen dos adultos.

—Entonces… James. — comienza ella, distrayéndose con las espinacas en su plato. —¿Cómo has estado? Hace como tres o dos años que no te vemos, hijo. ¿Ya te has desarrollado completamente, verdad?

— _Mamochka._ — interrumpe inmediatamente Natasha.

—¿Qué? Nat, es sólo una simple pregunta, no lo hemos visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto años ya tienes, Buchanan?

—Diecinueve. — contesta James, carraspeando ligeramente, mientras el peso de la mirada de Natasha cae sobre él. James no sabe cómo sentirse, ni tampoco a dónde mirar. Está tan confundido que todo se le hace extraño, incómodo, tenso e, irónicamente; agradable. El rostro de la mujer mayor que lo observa de esa manera tan amable, y la forma en que Tasha ha dicho " _Mamochka"_ le producen un sentimiento que no puede catalogar, pero que lo hace añorar a su propia madre y familia. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no lo llamaba por su segundo nombre. Y eso, piensa él con una temprana e injustificada sonrisa pintándole el rostro, es… satisfactorio.

—Y pensar que tan sólo ayer tenías ocho, Buchanan. — murmura la mujer, y él siente que puede escuchar varias veces ese nombre por parte de ella sin aburrirse. —Lo más gracioso es que a ti no te hemos visto en casi tres años, pero con tu madre seguimos en contacto.

—¿Hm? — Sin embargo, a James se le va la voz en un hilo mal tejido cuando escucha aquello y la sonrisa se le esfuma. La mujer mastica un bocado antes de volver a hablar y él sólo puede sentir como, nuevamente, la confusión lo aturde de sobremanera. Natasha a su lado, se ha tensado otra vez.

—Apenas hace dos días hablé con ella. — dice, tomando un poco de su copa de vino. —Ya sabes, viejas amigas. De hecho, es una buena coincidencia que hayas venido el día de hoy, James. — él la observa con atención. De pronto, ambos padres los están mirando a los dos. Siente como la respiración de Natasha comienza a acelerarse instantáneamente y a él se le va el aliento.

—¿Qué? — cuestiona Tasha seriamente.

—Tranquila hija. Buchanan, estábamos a punto de decirle a Alianovna que te invitara a cenar. Con tu madre y tu padre hablamos sobre esto, aunque creo que ellos deben hacértelo saber primero. Pero, es un pequeño adelanto, ¿Está bien, muchachos?… ¡Dios! ¡No puedo de la emoción!

—Amor. — comenta el hombre que se ha mantenido en silencio hasta este momento. La mujer lo mira y asiente, antes de parecer carraspear y de seguir con su charla: —Sí, lo siento. Como estaba a punto de decir; llegado a un punto de nuestras vidas, ustedes ya saben, hay que tomar este tipo de decisiones, ¿No? Pues la cosa es que… nosotros, junto a tus padres, James; creemos que ya están lo bastante mayores para cumplir la tradición, ¿saben? Lo mejor, dada nuestra situación, es que con tu familia somos amigos, nos conocemos. Nos tenemos confianza como para hablar este tipo de temas. — la mujer hace una pequeña pausa. Una amplia sonrisa adorna su inmaculado rostro.

¿Qué? No, por favor, piensa él; desliza una de sus manos hasta su boca, como si pudiera detener la desagradable sensación en su cuerpo. A su lado derecho, Natasha se encorva en su asiento, negando con su cabeza. Tras esas declaraciones, sólo puede haber un único significado. No, no, no, ellos dos… no.

—No hemos tomado le decisión aún y si lo hacemos, esperaremos el tiempo suficiente, pero… — continúa ella, apoyando su mano por sobre la de su marido y apretándola con suavidad. —Ya están en edad.

Y ninguno de los dos puede hablar ante semejantes palabras.

* * *

Es miércoles por la mañana, cuando él está sentado al frente de la mesa del profesor. En el salón no hay nadie más que él. Más que mal, apenas y son las 7:10 am como para que algún alumno se digne a llegar tan temprano como siempre lo hace cada mañana. Afuera, el cielo se encuentra nublado. Dentro, el salón parece en penumbra.

Sus dedos tamborilean por sobre la superficie en el que está apoyado. Está ansioso, demasiado. Debería estar aprovechando este pequeño lapso libre estudiando; preparándose para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. Sin embargo, Bruce no puede concentrarse, mientras observa la entrada al salón en silencio.

Ha estado alternando su mirada desde sus dedos moviéndose por sobre la mesa a la puerta. Una y otra vez, mientras su mentón está apoyado en su mano libre. Y para él pueden parecer horas, pero sólo transcurren cinco minutos cuando la presión que siente es asfixiante, y suelta un bufido porque realmente es débil y no puede más. Se levanta rápidamente, como si el asiento de pronto quemara, agarrando su mochila y sus libros. Camina lentamente, con la soledad envolviendo ese momento, dirigiéndose a dónde siempre ha pertenecido.

Cuando llega a su verdadero asiento, él deposita los libros sobre la mesa con cuidado y apoya su mochila en el respaldo de la silla, sentándose en esta misma. El asiento vacío, que se encuentra a su lado izquierdo, se mofa silenciosamente de él. Y Bruce no puede soportar más la agria sensación que le embarga cuando sus ojos chocolates contemplan mudamente el asiento de Tony. El remordimiento cala dentro de él de la misma forma en que lo ha hecho desde el lunes. Bruce se desprende de sus anteojos, posándolos sobre la mesa y restregando su rostro con sus manos libres en un gesto de cansancio.

—Demonios, Tony…— murmura él, dejándose llevar por su trémula voz en el solitario salón. —¿Qué debo hacer? —suspira, liberando su rostro y enfrentándose a la realidad, dónde sólo hay una silla desocupada y no su mejor amigo escuchándole. —No sé qué hacer. Y-yo… yo no sé, Tony, no sé, no sé… — y eso es todo lo que logra pronunciar en aquel primer bloque de la jornada escolar. Su voz se pierde en el ambiente, desvaneciéndose en murmullos y dejándole sin voz.

Nuevamente los ojos de Bruce vuelven a posarse en la puerta, esperando encontrarle.

De allí, no se despegan en todo el día.

* * *

Son las 11:43 am cuando está sacando el libro de Matemáticas de su casillero. El pasillo por el que se encuentra está atiborrado con estudiantes de tercero y cuarto.

Rhodey suelta un prolongado suspiro, mientras cierra bruscamente su casillero. El sonido retumba por el lugar, pero nadie le hace caso. Todos están enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones y mundos como para darle un poco de importancia a un simple y agudo sonido. Él apoya su cabeza contra la superficie metálica, mientras los demás transitan por el sitio.

Él está solo. Y se lo merece, la verdad. Ni Janet ni Pepper se encuentran a su lado como es usual en cada receso. Apenas y ha podido hablar con Banner o con Strange en toda la mañana. No ha podido acercárseles. Hay algo que se lo imposibilita cada vez que los ve tan separados y distantes; cada vez que la ausencia de Tony es tan notoria. La rabia e impotencia lo llenan de tal forma en que no es capaz de soportar hablar del tema o escuchar a Pepper sin gritarle o ignorarla como lo ha hecho en el inicio de la mañana.

Pero, ¿Qué puede hacer? Rhodey no tiene idea de cómo controlar aquella pesadez que se ha arraigado en un hueco de su corazón. Se siente tan menospreciado que, aunque no tenga razón para sentirse de esa manera, no lo aguanta. Se le escapa de las manos en una velocidad vertiginosa y desconcertante. Jamás se había sentido de esta forma tan irritante. Y no quiere seguir experimentándola; pero el orgullo es tan grande que le impide si quiera tocar el tema.

Algunas veces, desearía no ser de esta manera.

El sonido del timbre marcando el término del último receso de la jornada de la mañana resuena por todo el instituto. Rhodey simplemente suspira, girándose sobre sus propios talones y dirigiéndose hacia el salón. Erradica el fruto de sus pensamientos rápidamente, dejándose llevar por la multitud. Mientras avanza, puede vislumbrar que Banner está más adelante que él. Más allá, la figura de varios de sus compañeros adentrándose al salón. Debido a lo lento que suele caminar Bruce, él logra darle alcance.

Sin embargo, cuando lo hace, ninguno de los dos se atreve a mirar al otro o siquiera a hablar.

En el fondo a Rhodey le alivia. No está preparado ni emocional ni psicológicamente como para tener una charla tan incómoda con uno de sus amigos. Sabe que, aunque traten de evitarlo, van a llegar siempre a un único punto que él no quiere discutir todavía.

—Y parecía que volvía a tener bolas, pero sigue siendo el mismo llorón de siempre. — escuchan, mientras los pasillos poco a poco van quedando vacíos. Rhodey cuando alza la mirada se percata que no es nada más y nada menos que Clint con un tal Hammer de tercero. —Demonios, el instituto está bien sin su apestosa figura.

Hammer suelta unas risotadas y asiente varias veces. Ni él ni Banner le hacen caso mientras se van acercando al salón dónde les toca Matemáticas. La presencia de Barton siempre le ha desagradado. De todas maneras, no es su asunto lo que están hablando esos dos. Sin embargo, sus pasos, junto a los de Banner, se detienen a medio camino, justo bajo el umbral de la puerta cuando las palabras de los otros dos se hacen bastante claras a sus oídos.

Es en el segundo en que Hammer se mofa diciendo: —¿Qué se puede esperar de él? — perdiéndose por el pasillo, despidiéndose de Clint, el cuál responde con su irritante y burlesca voz que le hace hervir la sangre. Su sonrisa se amplifica como si pudiera ser lo más divertido del mundo y ríe despreocupadamente, sin ataduras y vergüenza cuando contesta: —Del cobarde y marica de Stark, sólo se puede esperar que se esconda como una nena y no venga a clases.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? — dice Bruce, con el ceño fruncido y ganándose la atención de los que están dentro de la sala. Clint se voltea sorprendido, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de suficiencia que pinta su rostro. Él ignora los silbidos que se escuchan tras él y la llamada de atención que hace la profesora Celia Rawlings. Los pies de Bruce avanzan involuntariamente hacia la figura del rubio. —Te voy a matar, jodido imbécil.

—¡Oh! ¿Debería asustarme de las amenazas de un nerd como tú, Banner? ¿Qué me harás? ¿Acusarme con el director y llorarle a los profesores? — se burla Clint, empujando con sus dos manos el cuerpo del pelinegro. —Quítate que tenemos clases, Banner. No tengo tiempo para tus lloriqueos por el maricón que tú y tu grupito han dejado sol-

No termina la oración por un puñetazo que se estrella contra su mandíbula. El fuerte golpe que le ha dado Rhodey provoca que Clint retroceda dos pasos hacia atrás y llame la atención de todos los presentes en el sitio. Algunos gritan, y otros simplemente se quedan expectantes frente a la situación que se desencadena allí. Rhodey ignora los gritos de la profesora, de Pepper y de Steve que ha impedido que Banner se abalance también contra Barton. Él no espera más y se lanza contra Clint salvajemente. No le importa si a Tony no le agrada que ellos respondan frente al acoso que le hacen los idiotas del instituto, no le importa si incluso, no se encuentre ahí presente.

Sólo sabe que a través de los golpes que logra dar contra el rostro del imbécil que le ha estado jodiendo la vida a Tony, se está liberando de toda la furia, el dolor, la impotencia y el resentimiento de no hallar resultados de ese instituto por años, de saberse inútil y menospreciado, de defender a quién no quiere ser defendido. Pero a Rhodey no le importa, en realidad. Porque sabe que no puede dejarlo solo en momentos en que ni siquiera Tony está.

—¡Señor Rhodes, señor Barton, deténganse! — grita la profesora, pero ni él ni Clint le escuchan. Están demasiado enfrascados en aquel enfrentamiento como para darse el lujo de detenerse. Cada golpe que cae en alguno de los dos provoca un intenso dolor en el cuerpo. Hay sangre, y Rhodey cuando le escupe a la cara a Barton y lo tiene encima de él, sabe que es la suya. De pronto, no siente sus dientes ni su propio rostro ni su estómago. Y ya no le duele. Puede que algunos de sus amigos y compañeros estén tratando de separarlos, pero es tanta la rabia y el deseo de querer moler a golpes a ese infeliz, que nadie logra detenerlo.

Y lo peor, que después pasados unos minutos en que está cayendo a la inconsciencia por cada golpe que cae en su rostro y, a través de la sangre puede ver el rostro iracundo de Banner y la preocupación de Janet y Pepper; cuando, además, es alzado por lo que parece ser Barnes, es que, aunque el idiota de Barton le esté insultando y amenazando del otro extremo siendo atrapado por Wilson y Strange; a ese imbécil no le van a hacer nada salvo darle un simple castigo, o una simple suspensión por unos días y nada más.

En este lugar siempre ha sido de esa manera.

* * *

Los golpes en su puerta desisten nuevamente, por milésima vez en la semana. Y él puede escuchar perfectamente el suspiro que exhala Jarvis y el crujir de la madera que le sigue a eso, provocado por el peso de las pisadas del anciano. Es una rutina que se ha estado repitiendo cada dos horas desde el martes. Tony sabe que no debería estar haciéndole precisamente eso a él, al hombre que lo ha cuidado durante tantos años y lo único que quiere es que esté bien.

Pero, simplemente, no tiene ni las ganas ni las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse de su cama y pretender un estado de ánimo que no tiene. Está cansado de eso, y lo único que quiere es un maldito respiro de todo el mundo. Un respiro, incluso, hasta de sí mismo y de los pensamientos que le abruman la cabeza y no lo hacen pensar en nada más que en su maldita miseria. Ni siquiera puede concentrarse en sus proyectos personales; aunque ya haya avanzado muchos en esas noches en vela, no le parece suficiente. Tiene que distraerse de alguna u otra manera para mantenerse a raya, cosa que se le es imposible por lo débil que está su cuerpo.

—Joven Anthony,… — dice Jarvis, al otro lado de la puerta. Es su último intento antes de retirarse por lo menos por dos o tres horas. A Tony le pesa el corazón cuando escucha ese tono de voz en Jarvis. Es tan lastimero y quejumbroso que él sólo quiere que se calle. —Por favor, tiene que comer algo más…

—Estoy enfermo del estómago, Jarvis. —aclara su garganta. Su voz ha sonado más ruda de que lo hubiera deseado, pero es lo que necesita hacer para estar solo. —He comido lo que me has traído, pero estás exagerando. Ya me tomé la medicina, así que puedes retirarte.

Y sin más, la bandeja con comida espera fuera de su habitación. Finalmente, Jarvis se retira, con el eco de sus pasos alejándose en la distancia y olvidándose entre las escaleras de la mansión Stark. Tony no tiene idea de qué hora es, ni tampoco le importa. Oculta su rostro contra la almohada, mientras las cortinas cubren en su totalidad todo rastro de luz que se pueda hallar afuera y él se hunde en el silencio de su habitación y en el tenue palpitar de su corazón, con los ojos cerrados.

Después de unos segundos, puede sentir como alguien le acaricia los cabellos en movimientos tenues, sutiles y envolventes. Es un masaje que relaja sus músculos y le quita un pequeño peso de su cuerpo. Está seguro que sólo está dormitando. Porque es poco probable que alguien esté ahí con él, cuando ha estado todos estos días solo, cautivo en lo más profundo de la habitación. Tony es consciente que es sólo su imaginación jugueteando con él, y le atina cuando vuelve a abrir sus ojos por los golpes que provienen de la puerta. O Jarvis está verdaderamente preocupado por él como para insistir otra vez para que salga y coma, o él se ha quedado dormido.

De todos modos, no profundiza mucho en ello, mientras se decide por fin en mirar la hora en su celular. Es sábado y la hora apunta a que son las 14:06 pm de la tarde cuando él se levanta pesadamente del cómodo colchón y arrastra sus descalzos pies por la alfombra que le eriza la piel. —Ya va, Jar. Has ganado. — comenta, ahogando un bostezo y rascándose una mejilla. Gira el pomo de la puerta, mientras que con una de sus piernas aparta su mochila que le entorpece el camino. Tony intenta dibujar una sonrisa cuando abre la puerta y alza su mirada, diciendo: —Espero que la comida se-

—¿Sea buena? — termina la oración él, mientras Tony se queda inmóvil en su posición, observándole sorprendido. Strange se mantiene impasible, sosteniendo con ambas manos la bandeja de plata. —Me han dicho que no has estado comiendo, eh, Tony.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — murmura, pestañeando varias veces. Es Strange. Es Strange en la puerta de su habitación, un sábado, mirándole fijamente, con esos ojos que parecen cambiar de color a cada segundo. Esta vez, son grises. A Tony se le seca la garganta con aquella aparición. Verlo ahí de pie, con su estúpido mechón blanco y sus filosos pómulos; le produce algo en el pecho que le dan ganas de aferrarse a él, para asegurarse de que no es una simple alucinación. De asegurarse que esté con él.

Pero Tony no lo hace, aunque quiera abrazarlo tan fuerte que sus músculos duelan. No puede, y él no entiende el por qué.

—He venido a verte, ¿No es obvio? — le contesta el teñido, intentando sonar divertido cuando su comentario carece de humor. Hay tristeza en sus ojos, se percata Tony. Sin embargo, él sólo se limita a seguirle el juego. Da dos pasos hacia atrás, otorgándole el permiso para que Strange ingrese a su habitación. Los comentarios sobre el aspecto del lugar no se hacen esperar, y Tony contesta con bufidos y maldiciones a cada uno de ellos, como lo haría usualmente. Sabe que ambos están pretendiendo tener una conversación casual y no tiene quejas para eso. Strange hace un espacio en el escritorio para depositar la bandeja y girarse a ver a Tony. No hace falta ser muy observador para darse cuenta del cambio que ha tenido el cuerpo del castaño. Se ve mucho más… menudo, delgado. Y eso le enferma.

—Deja, te ayudo. — dice Strange, posándose a su lado para abrir las cortinas. Tony no protesta ante aquel gesto, fijándose en el paisaje que le entrega un bello día soleado en primavera. —Te ves horrible. — escucha luego de unos segundos, y Tony quiere sonreír, pero sólo consigue fruncir su ceño.

—Jódete, Strange. — replica, volviendo su vista hacia su amigo que lo observa fijamente. Él le mantiene la mirada, en parte porque no quiere ceder, en parte porque quiere hallar una respuesta en esos iris grisáceos. Sin embargo, cuando recuerda que es muy malo interpretando las miradas ajenas, él se da media vuelta y se sienta al borde del colchón. Strange sigue cada uno de sus movimientos, y a pesar de que una risa se le escapa a él; esta desaparece para dar paso a un incómodo silencio.

Los tres minutos que pasan parecen diez horas.

—Stephen…— la voz se le va y Tony sólo juguetea con los dedos de sus manos. Carraspea: —¿Qu… Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte y a hablar contigo. — dice suavemente Strange. Humecta sus labios, añadiendo una mala broma a la que no se ha podido resistir: —Aquí no puedes huir.

—Muy gracioso. — atina a responder Tony, haciendo una mueca, inconforme. Quiere preguntar por Bruce, pero no se atreve. Aprieta su puño izquierdo cuando lo ve temblar ante su pensamiento y se pregunta la razón tras ese tiritar. —No pueden vivir sin mí, ¿Eh?

—Parece que no. — contesta Strange, aunque sólo haya sido una broma por parte de Tony. —No quería venir a molestarte, pero lo jodido es que te extraño. Te extrañamos. Huiste de Pepper y está bien, Tony. No te estoy juzgando. Ninguno de nosotros, en realidad. Y yo y-

—No me interesa, ¿Está bien? No me importa como estés tú o los demás, ¿Entendido? Sólo quiero estar lo más tranquilo posible y si eso es lejos de ustedes, por mí es suficiente. No los necesito, Strange. Nunca he estado mejor lejos de ustedes y de los mensajes de Banner o de Rhodey hostigándome a cada minuto del día. — le interrumpe atropelladamente, parpadeando reiteradas veces. —Dios, eran cansadores. ¡Ahora puedo tener un respiro sin que me jodan con sus preocupaciones! Se pasaban, en serio. Toda esa mierda de: "¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?" que puto calvario era eso. Nunca podían dejarme en paz. — ríe, mirándole directamente a los ojos. —¿Está claro? Sé que lo entendiste. Ahora, vete. Ya te sabes el camino.

Una exhalación se escucha por parte de Strange. Está negando con su cabeza, y Tony frunce su ceño repentinamente. —¿Es en serio, Anthony? — comenta Strange, acercándose a pasos largos y tranquilos. Tony traga saliva, sin entender. —El único tonto aquí eres tú, Anthony Stark, si piensas que me voy a creer toda esa tracalada de basura que has dicho, me estás subestimando. ¿En serio? Me decepcionas. Has inventado mejores mentiras que esta, Tony. Por favor, todos sabemos que puedes hacerlo mucho, pero mucho mejor.

—Strang-

—No te creo. — susurra Stephen, de pronto de cuclillas a él. Los ojos del más alto repasan las facciones del castaño; sus ojeras y sus largas pestañas. Los ojos de color miel que parecen expresar mucho más de lo que en verdad piensa Tony. —Eres un buen mentiroso. Pero este no ha sido uno de tus mejores éxitos. ¿Quieres saber porque quiero hablar contigo? ¿Por qué quiero verte? ¿Por qué sé que no te gusta que te pidan disculpas? Porque soy tu amigo. Todos lo somos. Y…. — hace una pausa, relamiendo sus labios. —Me aparté personalmente porque eres tú mismo el que nos aleja… no te estoy reprochando nada, pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Hay un pesado silencio cuando la voz del castaño crea un eco: —No quiero que hagan nada.

Y Strange sólo sonríe tristemente. —Lo siento. — susurra, aunque sepa que sus palabras no valen nada para Tony. —Lo siento. — repite, agachando su cabeza y revolviendo sus cabellos. —Lo siento.

* * *

Creo que es el capítulo más corto hasta la fecha, pero bueno. Cuando tenga tiempo me dedicaré a responder sus comentarios, que no tengo ni para escribir, ni para respirar, ni para nada. Así que eso, que me cago en el internet y en el pc y que me gusta actualizar a las 3:40 de la mañana (mi único tiempo libre, kill me plz).

 _ **-Lyrock.**_


	15. XV And he don't recognize me anymore

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

 **XV. And he don't recognize me anymore.**

Nunca le han agradado los silencios.

Este, en particular.

Se siente tan agobiado como culpable, que no tiene las agallas suficientes como para soltar una de sus bromas que a nadie le dan una pizca de gracia. Es la única defensa que posee para quitar ese peso en su pecho y el nudo atorado en su garganta. Necesita algo para bajarle el hierro al asunto. Pero, ¿Realmente va a hacer eso con _esto?_ Cuando tiene la cabeza apoyada en uno de los muslos de Tony y él no le ha dirigido la palabra en lo que son, puede jurar, unos diez minutos.

Strange no puede, simplemente. No puede hacerle eso a los dos.

—Lo siento. — repite, porque es la única frase que logra articular y, además, con dificultad. Es curioso, ya que a pesar de su personalidad, siempre se ha considerado bueno con las palabras. Aunque estas no tengan algún sentido cuando las suelta sin razón alguna. —Lo siento. — vuelve a murmurar, dejando reposar su frente y escondiendo parte de su rostro en la tela del pantalón de pijama que viste Tony. Sabe que sus lamentos no lo llevarán a ninguna parte. Sabe, además, que en menos de cinco segundos el castaño se cansará y le dirá otra mentira para ahuyentarlo de ahí y apartarlo lo más pronto posible. Tony siempre ha sido de esa manera tan radical, arrolladora y preocupante. Strange no quiere irse, y dejarle ahí solo autodestruyéndose, como es lo usual. Nadie quiere que tenga otra recaída. Mucho menos él, que se ha armado de coraje, -porque ya era hora, por su parte, la situación se estaba tornando absurda-, y ha decidido ir en su búsqueda. —Perdón. — insiste, en una última oportunidad. Esperando que la respuesta del castaño llegue de una maldita vez y lo corra de su casa.

Entonces, escucha un carraspeo y luego su voz: —Suficiente. — él suena ronco. Strange está a punto de elevar su rostro y tragarse todo lo que él tenga qué decir, porque se lo merece. Sin embargo, siente las manos de Tony rodeando su rostro y obligándolo a, literalmente, mirarlo a los ojos. Jamás le han parecido tan grandes como ahora y tan opacos. Está tan descuidado y delgado que tiene miedo de observarlo así y sentir que es su culpa. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo lleva sin comer saludablemente? No parece como si fuera de una semana, en realidad. —Ya lo has repetido un centenar de veces, jodido idiota. Estás siendo ridículo. De hecho, debí haberte grabado. Esto no se repite todos los días.

—Antho-

—No necesito que te disculpes. No necesito que tú o los demás hagan algo tampoco. — murmura. Quiere decirle que lo único que necesita es que se queden con él. Que no se vayan. Sabe que de por sí es un hijo de perra y que debe respetar la decisión de Strange y de los demás si es el caso contrario, porque Tony es una puta carga. Que siempre ha estado esperando que se fueran de su lado y él no poder hacer nada, porque con el tiempo; siempre ha sido de esa manera. Las personas se van por su propio camino, forjan un nuevo rumbo; y si él no está incluido en esa travesía, no importa y está bien. Aunque sus deseos sean opuestos a ello.

Honestamente, Tony no sabe qué pensar, mientras sus manos tiemblan y él intente verse indiferente y burlón como querría, pese que a Strange ya lo ha descubierto. Se siente desnudo. Y no le gusta en lo absoluto. —Sólo…— Tony susurra, relamiendo sus resecos labios: —Sólo… joder, no me mires así. Basta. No tienes por qué disculparte ni tú ni nadie, pues ustedes no tuvieron la jodida culpa. ¿Ya? Les pedí un respiro y me lo dieron. Yo la cagué. Así que, Strange, s-sólo no me interesa. No me importan. — y sí. Es lo bastante tonto y necio para seguir negándose ante lo obvio y decir que no le interesa cuando el de ojos grises sabe que no es verdad.

Tony retira sus manos, alejándolas rápidamente de la cara de Strange, desviando su vista hacia otro punto de la habitación que no sea su amigo. Nuevamente, como un hecho burlón e irrisorio, el silencio vuelve a propagarse entre ellos y él intuye que una nueva sonrisa pinta el rostro de Strange. —Puede que no hayas reaccionado bien, Anthony. Pero nosotros tampoco lo hicimos y estuvo mal. Fue culpa de todos. — dice, taciturno. Tony cede a la presión de esos _ojazos_ y conecta su mirada con la de Strange, porque por dios, que se le es imposible no hacerlo. —Perdón.

—¿Quieres callarte? Es suficiente, maldición. No quiero volver a escucharte decir esa palabra de nuevo, ¿entiendes? Ni siquiera quiero entrar a la conversación de quién carajos tuvo la culpa. Yo lo tengo bastante claro.

—No, no lo tienes. — le responde, repasando el aspecto que tiene Tony y las muecas que hace. Puede notar lo descolorida que se ve su piel acanelada. Además, no hay brillo en sus desordenados cabellos. Tony vuelve a rehuir de sus ojos. —No siempre es toda tu culpa.

—No quiero entrar en esa conversación. — reitera Tony, cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho. Quiere decirle que tenerlo entre las piernas no es precisamente cómodo para cambiar el tema, pero cuando baja su mirada para ver por qué demonios se ha quedado callado, éste lo está mirando. Oh, no. Tony sabe muy bien cuáles son los pensamientos que tiene Strange en estos momentos, y no quiere ser parte de ellos. Intenta apartar a Strange de él, pero es imposible. —Yo-

—Muéstrame tus brazos. — exige.

—¿A quién piensas imitar, eh? ¿A Rhodey? Nada ha pasado, Strange. En serio. — murmura y es la única verdad que sale de sus labios, aunque la imperiosa necesidad de alejarse sea más grande que enfrentarle. Es incómodo y es un acto de reflejo reaccionar de esa manera tan nerviosa y arisca. De todos modos, su amigo no se lo posibilita porque es tomado por las muñecas. Él no forcejea, porque no tiene por qué sentirse avergonzado cuando voltea sus antebrazos y Strange repasa sus ojos analíticos por la carne expuesta. La vena mediana y cefálica resaltan inmediatamente. —¿Ves? No hay nada.

—No, no hay nada. — concede él, aunque las conocidas cicatrices de hace aproximadamente uno y dos años que se hallan más arriba y que se pierden por la tela de la camiseta blanca estampada con la tabla periódica, sean todo menos nada. Un malestar en su estómago se expande por todo su interior frente al palpable recuerdo y él suelta un suspiro medio frustrado y medio aliviado. Por el momento, se obliga a convencerse, es suficiente. Strange suelta sus manos poco a poco, respirando hondo y tendido y expulsando ese aire de sus pulmones, como si se deshiciera de un gran peso. Tony sólo lo mira tumbarse y se relame nuevamente los labios, sin aportar nada más. Los comentarios mordaces y sarcásticos se han quedado trabados en su garganta.

Cuando escucha una leve y ligera risa por parte de ese imbécil piensa que ya no hay razón de ser tan testarudo y receloso. Que sorprendentemente él puede hacer excepciones y que, si no fuera por ellos, él no estaría aquí.

Tony sabe que podrían ser su perdición. Pero algunas veces, sólo a veces, vale la pena arriesgarse: —Entonces… — empieza, inclinando su cabeza y despejando su mente de pensamientos y sensaciones que no necesita experimentar porque está aventurándose a que el teñido se burle de él y a demostrar algo que siempre se ha estado negando. Strange se incorpora ligeramente, apoyándose sobre sus codos. La posición parece incómoda a juzgar por el ceño fruncido del esotérico. Tony continúa: —Y… ¿Cómo están? — relame sus labios y carraspea a propósito. Una sonrisa está asomándose por el rostro de Strange y Tony frunce el ceño. —¿Cómo está Bruce?

Al oírlo sabe que es un gran paso el que ha dado y que no es buen momento para malas noticias. Por eso, Strange decide omitir lo sucedido con Barton.

* * *

Al abrir, lo primero que distingue su nariz es el olor a tabaco y a cervezas. Él no dice nada, totalmente resignado, cerrando suavemente tras de él. Consigue maniobrar con las pocas bolsas que lleva y se prepara para lo que sea que vaya a venir. Internamente está orando para no encontrárselo en el camino o que note su presencia cuando es lo que menos quiere. Ya tiene la cara bastante maltratada como para soportar algo más. Hay una voz en su cabeza, además, diciéndole que arroje las bolsas y no vuelva a la misma mierda de siempre. Que se aleje lo más pronto posible para irse y no volver, porque no es buena idea quedarse. Sin embargo, es incapaz de abandonar a su madre y a su hermano mayor con Harold. Nunca se lo perdonaría, la verdad. No tiene a nadie más salvo a ellos dos como para darse el lujo de voltear su espalda y largarse.

Aunque sea lo que más quiera en este mundo. Que sus vidas fueran diferentes. Que no les haya tocado estar en esta situación.

El sonido de unas pisadas lo tensan de inmediato. El cuerpo se le comprime en su posición y ruega por no encontrarse con ese aliento apestando a alcohol y a esos iracundos puños impactando contra su cuerpo como siempre. Está inmóvil cuando siente unas manos restregándose contra sus hombros y es por aquel gesto que logra recobrar la conciencia que había perdido como un medio de huir de la situación que creía que se iba a desatar. Afortunadamente, sólo es su madre, acariciando sus brazos. La presión que ejercen aquellas caricias por sobre la tela de su ropa y que se restriegan contra su amoratada piel, es desgarrador. Pese a ello, no reprocha nada. No se atreve, pues ella es la única que le entrega cariño. —Vamos, que tu padre no está, Francis. Déjame ayudarte con eso. — responde ella, pero él se niega. Sólo deposita un beso en sus mejillas y la sigue cuidadosamente por los pasillos de la casa cuando Edith se lo propone.

—Estaba limpiando y abriendo las ventanas para ventilar la casa, pero creo que no es suficiente, ¿no? — dice ella y él asiente distraídamente. Se limita a sólo escucharla y no hablar demasiado, porque son únicamente los sábados cuando tiene la oportunidad de sentirla tan tranquila y despreocupada. Incluso risueña. De vez en cuando desearía ser más como su madre; dejar aquellas heridas atrás y sonreír dentro de esa casa, disfrutar de la granja. Pero no puede, porque el dolor y los fantasmas siguen ahí y el odio que se almacena dentro de él crece cada día. No puede, porque sabe que es igual a Harold. Es una réplica exacta de ese ebrio que abusa de ellos tres. —Bien, cariño. Esas bolsas en la encimera de por allá, por favor. Estoy algo atrasada con el almuerzo, no te molesta, ¿verdad? — comenta en el momento en que ingresan a la cocina. Las cuatro bolsas con mercadería que ha comprado en el centro se desploman en la superficie.

—¿Y Barney? — pregunta, inspeccionando la canasta con frutas frescas de la mesa. Puede notar como su madre, al voltearse, se ha quedado repasando las heridas y los moretones de su rostro. Clint toma una manzana y comienza a juguetear con ella entre sus manos, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo por acto de reflejo. La atmósfera de ese lugar siempre lo ha llevado a actuar de esa manera. Le da vergüenza que vea los parches en las heridas de sus pómulos, el corte en su labio inferior y la tonalidad purpúrea de su ojo derecho. No debería, porque la mujer lo ha visto en peores situaciones. Y la verdad es que Edith nunca ha hecho nada. Jamás. Ella suspira y, sin comentar otra cosa, sólo le responde rápidamente: —Tomó un turno para hoy. Ya sabes lo entusiasmado que está con juntar el dinero para la universidad.

Clint asiente otra vez en silencio, excusándose con que tiene que ordenar su habitación porque está hecha un asco. Edith le sonríe cuando se lo explica y le dice que ella iba a hacerlo, pero primero debe terminar la comida y la limpieza aprovechando la ausencia de Harold por el día de hoy. Clint se aleja de la cocina, con el comentario de que no deberían esconderse así y ser tan cobardes bailándole en la punta de su lengua; pero al final no replica nada. Hace mucho que dejó de hacerlo. Llega a su habitación y no le importa la silla atiborrada de ropa sucia frente a sí. Se acerca tranquilamente hacia su cama y la tiende con cuidado y paciencia. Después saca un disco que le regaló Sam el año pasado, -o este año, no lo recuerda muy bien-, y lo coloca en la radio. En cuanto presiona _'Play'_ en el aparato, la voz de un tal _Brandon Flowers_ inunda el sitio con la canción de _"Mr. Brightside"_ del nuevo grupo _The Killers._

Con cuidado deja caer su sudadera de tono bermellón, arroja las llaves en su escritorio y se acuesta en la cama recién tendida meticulosamente para no hacer algún mal movimiento que le ocasione más dolor del que ya soporta en el cuerpo. La puerta, como siempre, ha quedado cerrada. Esta vez, como no hay nada de qué preocuparse, se ha atrevido a dejarla sin pestillo. El calor del medio día es llevadero y él se quedaría profundamente dormido si no fuera por lo atento que está con los ruidos dentro y fuera de la casa. Los animales que están afuera hacen menos bullicio de lo usual y eso lo inquieta. Aún más cuando los pasos que se aproximan a su habitación se oyen tan ensordecedores.

Y él no se ha dejado el pestillo.

Clint va a entrar en pánico cuando la puerta se abre y es sólo el rostro de su madre. Debe tranquilizarse, la verdad. Tiene que. —Hijo, no quería importunarte de nuevo…

—Sí, no, no. No pasa nada, sólo estaba escuchando un poco de música. — responde, extendiendo como puede su mano y dándole pausa al disco. —¿Sucede algo, mamá?

—Sé que ya bajaste al mercado, pero se me olvidó pedirte que compraras un poco de mostaza y unas bolsitas de laurel y comino. Sé que es algo pequeño e iría yo, pero estoy haciendo las cosas de la casa. No quiero molestarte, pero… ¿Podrías ir?

—No hay problema. — contesta, ganándose una entusiasta risita. Ella se acerca depositando el dinero en su escritorio, para después concentrarse en el montón de ropa en la silla. Antes de que pueda negarse a algo, la fémina toma como puede las prendas y se larga de la habitación. Él se queda mirando fijamente por el lugar en el que se ha ido su madre, y por el cual cada noche su padre golpea la madera de la puerta. Hay miles de ideas que cruzan por su mente, pero él agarra nuevamente la prenda que se había quitado, toma las llaves y el dinero y se dirige a la salida sin mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

Cuando sale el sol quema su nuca y la coronilla de su cabeza. No hace mucho calor, pero la estrella en lo alto brilla con ímpetu, enrojeciendo su piel y haciéndola palpitar. La brisa refrescante de Hollow Town compensa la sofocante sensación, de todas formas. Clint camina con parsimonia y sin apuro, tecleando un par de mensajes a Wilson en su celular y bajando por el camino de tierra que atraviesa una arboleda y más allá conecta con una calle. Son aproximadamente 30 o 35 minutos los que transcurren antes de que a lo lejos pueda divisar el centro de Hollow Town. Hay pocas personas caminando por las veredas del pueblo y muy pocos automóviles desplazándose por las calles.

El ambiente es tranquilo. Hay algunos conocidos con los que se encuentra por el camino, en general personas mayores de edad que son amigos de sus abuelos, y él los saluda cordialmente. El pueblo es tan pequeño que es difícilmente no toparse con algún amigo u otra persona. Por eso no se sorprende cuando Sam, luego de unos minutos, se hace presente a su lado, surgiendo de la nada misma. —A tu derecha. — escucha. Clint ladea su cabeza para mirarle, evitando pegar un brinco. Sam está vestido con unas ropas deportivas y sudando a horrores.

—Siempre me voy a preguntar cómo haces eso.

—Es un secreto. — contesta, respirando agitadamente y limpiando con el dorso de su mano el sudor que escurre por su amplia frente. No hay simpatía en su tono voz. Y ha sido así desde el inicio de semana. Clint decide mostrarse desinteresado frente a eso. Agradece el simple hecho de que Sam haya accedido a acompañarlo y no ignorarlo cómo tanto quiere hacer. —No pensé que bajarías tan pronto.

—Mamá se olvidó de unos condimentos y me envió a comprarlos.

Wilson asiente y aspira el aire mientras caminan. Ninguno de los dos habla, básicamente porque Clint no está dispuesto a hacerlo ni mucho menos Sam. Atraviesan la avenida cuando el semáforo que da a los peatones se torna verde, pasando a la otra calle. Más allá se distingue el supermercado, frente a un parque al medio del territorio. Wilson propone cruzar por el parque para disfrutar de la sombra que entregan los árboles porque ahora sí está haciendo un calor de los mil demonios, así que Clint acepta. Corren hacia el sitio ganándose un par de bocinazos por los impertinentes que fueron al lanzarse al medio de la calle. Llegan y los árboles se mecen suavemente. El aire del parque es tranquilo y parece casi vacío. Las sombras que los cubren del inclemente sol son encantadoras.

Entonces, es ahí, cuando están tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y riéndose por el mal chiste que ha soltado Barton, en que su presencia invade el espacio en el que se encuentran. Wilson se le queda viendo impactado por la coincidencia tan grande y Clint voltea a ver qué rayos está mirando. —Nat _-_

Por supuesto que no puede continuar por el fuerte golpe que ha recibido en una de sus mejillas. No se esperaba tal impacto. Sinceramente, no se esperaba toparse con Natasha tampoco. Principalmente porque no la ha visto desde el martes cuando lo expulsaron por toda la semana debido a lo que ocurrió ese día. Suelta un quejido e instintivamente se lleva una de sus manos al lugar en el que la pesada bofetada ha caído. —¡¿Qué demonios?! — grita, aunque se arrepiente rápidamente en cuanto sus ojos conectan con los de Natasha.

Wilson, por su parte, se queda inmóvil y sorprendido en su posición, sin interponerse porque no entiende nada.

—¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? — inquiere ella en un tono bajo y tan frío que incluso le eriza los pelos a Sam. Tasha da dos pasos hacia adelante. Las heridas en el rostro del humano le provocan aún más ira. El aroma a limón de Clint ha cambiado a uno más pesado, mezclándose con el olor a azufre de Wilson. Están desconcertados. Natasha suelta un gruñido: —Sales de un problema para ir y meterte en otros. No puedo estar salvándote el pellejo por siempre, Clint.

Él traga saliva pesadamente, manteniendo por unos segundos la palma de su mano en la zona afectada hasta dejarla caer. Ella avanza un poco más, intimidante, invadiendo su espacio personal porque ella lo conoce y sabe perfectamente que es lo que más tenso le pone en este tipo de situaciones. Natasha le produce miedo. Sobretodo por aquella actitud que toma cuando está verdaderamente enojada. Y lo está, claramente. Lo peor, es que después de todo, él no entiende la razón. —Tasha, yo no te he pedido que hagas alg-

—Deja de meterte con el grupo de Tony, Clint. — escupe ella, interrumpiéndolo. Él tensa su mandíbula inmediatamente, inclinado su rostro hacia abajo por la diferencia de estatura y quedarse cara a cara a su amiga. Siente un pinchazo en su pecho cuando la oye y le revuelve el estómago. —No lo repetiré.

Aprieta sus dientes. —¡JODER! ¡¿Por qué los defiendes?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! — exclama, de pronto herido y enojado. Hay resentimiento en sus gritos. El sentimiento de odio reprimido burbujeándole por dentro. Las palabras que ha soltado Natasha le duelen y le enfurecen de la misma forma porque él no los soporta. A ninguno de ellos. Desde hace mucho tiempo que dejó de hacerlo. Que Natasha ahora venga y le haga esto, aunque no sea nada malo, cuando siempre se ha mantenido al margen le cae como un balde agua fría por todo el cuerpo. Clint es consciente de que sus gritos tal vez no van dirigidos a ella en particular, _él sólo…_ —¡Esta vez fueron el inútil de Banner con Rhod-…!

Las pequeñas manos de Natasha lo agarran desde el borde de su camisa y lo atraen hacia ella, callándolo al instante. Sus narices casi chocan debido al impacto. Y el verde de sus ojos nunca le había parecido tan abrumador. Es una mirada torva y un agarre desmedido. Los dedos femeninos se comprimen alrededor de la tela con ahínco y Clint se queda sin aliento cuando se percata del furor en esos iris. —Puedo ser muy amiga tuya, Clint. Pero escúchame sólo una vez, porque no volveré a repetirlo: no te metas con Bruce y déjalos en paz. — y lo suelta, empujándolo con fuerza. Wilson se ha mantenido al margen todo este tiempo, observando la tensa escena. Clint no puede quitar sus ojos de ella, mientras Natasha se despide de él y Sam. —Vas a agradecérmelo tarde o temprano. — le susurra y ya. Eso es todo. Da los tres pasos que había avanzado hacia atrás y vuelve a perderse con la misma velocidad en la que ha llegado, sin voltearse en ningún minuto.

Clint despega sus ojos de la figura de Natasha que se pierde a lo lejos. Quiere gritarle que se vaya a la mierda, pero de sus labios sólo se escapa un molesto quejido. Aprieta los dientes y los hace rechinar porque la rabia entorpece sus sentidos y sus acciones, bullendo despiadadamente en su interior. —Jodida mierda. — murmura, esquivando el gesto de familiaridad que hace Sam contra uno de sus brazos y no lo espera en el momento en que comienza a caminar lo más lejos posible del parque. Quiere ahorrarse el _"Tiene razón, hermano"_ que va a soltar Sam en cualquier minuto.

Sí, puede que tenga razón, pero no significa que eso le importe.

Así que, cuando saca su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, le da igual enviar esos mensajes.

* * *

Son las cuatro de la tarde cuando él abre la puerta y se encuentra con una tímida, -y al mismo tiempo-, insistente Pepper del otro lado. Atrás de ella, Janet está hablando por celular. A Tony le confunde esta visita y piensa que todo fue obra de Strange, pero lejos de incomodarle, le agrada. Así que, una vez más en un marcado silencio, Tony se aparta del camino, invitándolas a pasar hacia el salón donde estaban viendo una película junto a Strange. Sí, hoy es uno de sus perezosos sábados en que la tarde se disfruta cómodamente en un sillón, un par de mantas y una buena película. No hay tiempo para dejar que los malos sentimientos se interpongan en un buen momento que se pueda pasar con un amigo. Tony suspira y sitúa su mirada en Virginia, quién se ha negado a adentrarse siendo que él jamás le ha negado la entrada a nadie, balbuceando disculpas y discursos que él no quiere escuchar, así que sonríe como no lo ha hecho en toda la semana y atrapa su redondo rostro para interrumpirla con el comentario de que el exceso de maquillaje le hace parecer mono y que no debería usar tanto, porque al fin puede permitírselo. Por supuesto, se gana las lágrimas de Pepper Potts y una graciosa mueca molesta.

Él la arrulla, ya que Tony se ha desligado de toda la mierda almacenada en su interior.

Porque, ¿Cuál es el fin de seguir así? Es una tontería, hasta para él. Es una persona injusta y algo rencorosa, pero si hay una minúscula oportunidad de disfrutar un momento en que esos malos sentimientos no lo ataquen, la va a aprovechar. Justo como ahora. Así que, saludando escuetamente a Janet y rodeando con sus brazos a una temblorosa Pepper Potts, las encamina hacia dónde se encuentra Strange. La sorpresa en el rostro de Stephen es legendaria, pero Tony no se la cree ni por ningún segundo hasta que regresa su mirada hacia la misma expresión de confusión en Pepper. —¿Qué haces tú aquí? — pregunta ella, acercándose al mullido sillón en el que se encuentra el más alto. Comienzan una plática en la que él no quiere inmiscuirse porque no le interesa. Hunde sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, -porque sí, Strange le ha obligado a bañarse, a vestirse y a comer. Afortunadamente, sólo ha tragado comida basura porque es la única que soporta-, y vuelve su vista a Janet.

Es un nuevo ambiente, piensa él, observando a su alrededor. Y no es malo.

—Demonios, que sí, que ya estamos aquí. Está vivo, exagerado. No tengo idea, deja, le pregunto. — escucha por parte de Janet que le ha llamado la atención con unas señas. Tony enarca una de sus cejas, buscando con su inquisitiva nariz el perfume de duraznos de Janet, sin encontrar nada. Entonces, ve como ella despega el aparato móvil de su oreja y susurra jocosamente: —Es Loki, quiere hablar contigo y pregunta por qué rayos no le has contestado los mensajes y llamadas.

—Me rehúso. — replica rápidamente, frunciendo su ceño. La castaña suelta una risita ridícula y chillona frente a su respuesta. —Dile que tengo una vida. Y que me olvide. Tiene que superarme de una vez.

Ella posa nuevamente el aparato en una de sus orejas y contesta: —Él está bien. — la divertida sonrisa que se ha dibujado en el rostro de Tony es tranquilizadora. Se ve un poco más fresco a pesar de lo débil que es su aspecto. Pero aquello no importa cuando reconoce la autenticidad de esos gestos y comentarios. Han sido días agotadores y fatídicos para todos ellos y verlo respirar es… bueno. Muy bueno. —Pero no quiere verte, Loki. Deja de molestar. — al otro lado de la línea sólo se oye un prolongado suspiro y ella puede jurar que Loki ha llegado a escuchar a Tony.

— _Iré la noche del viernes de la próxima semana. No se librará de mí._

—No, por favor. Quédate en la universidad. — contesta, mirando como Pepper y Strange han llamado a Tony para incluirlo en lo que parece ser una discusión. Genial. Rueda los ojos, retomando su atención a Loki: —No es fácil soportar tu hedor a putrefacción.

La maliciosa risa que se escucha al otro lado de la línea y el tono despectivo que usa Loki para responderle, le indica que debe cortarle de una maldita vez cuando lo oye decir: — _No me podría esperar más de una débil mujer-bestia. Pobres ani-_

—Tengo que colgarte, adiós. — pulsa la tecla roja de su teléfono y la llamada se termina rápidamente. Sabe que no volverá a insistir, porque ya ha encontrado lo que buscaba. Relame sus labios y camina hacia el trío en el sillón, retomando sus ánimos en un intento de distraer a todos. De paso, saluda a Stephen porque no lo ha hecho y vuelve su mirada a Tony. Él sólo sonríe sarcásticamente, el muy maldito. Tal vez disfrutando del espectáculo de tener a Pepper y a Strange discutir de quién sabe qué cosa. —Entonces... ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Veíamos una película de Tarantino. — dice Tony, deslizando sus dedos por su barbilla y observando la expresión en el rostro de Janet. —Sí, de esas sangrientas. Un clásico.

—Como sea, podemos cambiarla a _Mean Girls_ o a _White Chicks,_ ¿dónde las tienes?

—Por favor dime que Loki volverá a llamarte, ¡Que alguien la detenga! — vocifera Tony, ganándose la atención de todos. Es allí, en ese momento, en que entablan una conversación como si nada hubiera pasado. De esas que son genuinas y cómodas. Pasan la hora entre chismes y viejas anécdotas que los involucran a ellos y a los dos que no están presente. Escuchan los chistes estúpidos de Strange y se ríen de las maldiciones que suelta Tony de vez en cuando hacia él. Bromean con Jarvis en el momento en que ingresa con comida y bebidas al salón y se retira con una imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro.

Al final, Janet consigue cambiar la película por _White Chicks_ y todos, a pesar de que Tony se encontraba renuente a verla, se entretienen con las ridículas escenas de esas dos _'rubias'._ Los cuatro se acomodan a los pies del sillón, como si fueran de nuevo niños de doce años, y se cubren con las diversas mantas que se hallaban desperdigadas por el lugar. Han traído un par de almohadas para mayor comodidad. Tony apoya, en un punto de la película, su cabeza en el hombro de Pepper y se queda así porque quiere y puede. Cuando alza un poco la mirada puede ver una sonrisita en el pecoso rostro de ella y le produce paz.

Está tan tranquilo que podría quedarse dormido si no fuera porque en un punto de la tarde, Janet chilla: —¡Se me había olvidado! ¡Esperen, esperen! ¡Les tengo una sorpresa! — se levanta, haciendo que un poco de frío llegue hasta un costado de la pierna derecha de Tony. Va a decirle que se quede tranquila y se termine la película aunque sea, pero nuevamente, la castaña llega corriendo, lanzándose despreocupadamente sobre ellos. En su mano trae una cámara _Canon,_ no tan pequeña pero tampoco muy grande, de color plateado. Él podría reconocer esa cámara en cualquier parte. —La encontraste. — musita Tony, mientras todos, inconscientemente, forman un semicírculo para mirar mejor las fotos que se hallen dentro de ese aparato. —Dijiste que la habías perdido.

—Y también lo creí. Pero hace dos días tuve que hacer una limpieza exhaustiva y la pude encontrar en una de las cajas del sótano. No tengo idea de cómo llegó allí, y la cargué. ¡Pero qué importa! ¡Hay que verla! — el entusiasmo que desprende Janet contagia a todos, incluyéndolo a él. Tanto, que ha olvidado que allí se almacenan las memorias del 2002 hasta el 2004. Curioso, se posa a lado de Janet, ganándose una mejor vista para ver las fotos y Pepper y Strange se acomodan alrededor. En cuanto la castaña enciende la cámara y se dirige a la galería, las primeras fotos aparecen.

La primera es un punto desenfocado, así que pasan a la siguiente de forma inmediata. Janet ríe porque recuerda haber sacado mal esas cinco primeras fotos porque estaba bastante emocionada como para saberla usar. Después de unas otras dos fotos del mismo punto difuso, hay una imagen del primer plano del rostro aniñado de Pepper Potts con sus frenillos. Los tres estallan en risas en cuanto la ven. Tiene el cabello corto y recogido en dos coletas. Parece de diez años, pero en aquella época tenía quince. _"¡Mi madre insistía que debía estar siempre peinada!"_ se defiende ella, pero las carcajadas continúan cuando, después de tres fotos, Pepper esta vez está acompañada por Rhodey, quien usa una ridícula gorra de color naranja fosforescente y ambos parecen incómodos por el flash de la cámara.

Continúan y se carcajean, burlándose del rostro regordete y enrojecido de Banner a los quince años. Están en el río, el que se encuentra fuera de Hollow Town. Tiene marcados los lentes, porque se ha quemado con el sol. Tony ríe, porque no se resiste a esas expresiones de cada uno de ellos. Hasta que llega su turno y se puede ver cuando tenía el cabello más largo de lo normal y los bucles de su cabello castaño caían por su frente. Está abrazándose a Rhodey en esa foto, y por supuesto que él no se encuentra ningún desperfecto como para que se burlen de él. La ridícula camisa a cuadros que viste sólo lo hace ver fabuloso, muchas gracias.

Entonces, Las fotos pasan entre risas, trayendo consigo las memorias y los recuerdos que se habían olvidado. Hay una pizca de miedo en su pecho, pero Tony la ignora hasta que una secuencia de fotos se le es demasiado familiar. Son fotos de Janet y Pepper, en las gradas de la escuela, al parecer. Tony entrecierra sus ojos, haciendo cálculos y tratando de recordar lo imposible. Pero no tiene la necesidad de hacerlo cuando la foto de él abrazado de Steve le roba el aire de los pulmones y paraliza sus músculos.

Las risas, en un súbito segundo, se han detenido.

Puede recordar ese momento, esa secuencia que le sigue a la foto. El contexto, el tiempo. Esa tarde del 2002, el día en que la escuela festejaba su aniversario y había actividades que ellos quisieron evitar por una vez. Estaban todos allí. Janet revoloteaba por los alrededores, mientras él conversaba/discutía animadamente con el rubio, hasta que la castaña se acerca a ellos y alza su cámara pidiendo una foto de los dos. Tony no recuerda por qué, pero estaba reacio a hacerlo, pero Steve rodeó con su brazo derecho sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo, sonriendo. Obviamente, él sonríe devuelta y Janet captura el momento. La foto es hermosa, en efecto. Si nadie los conociera estaría de acuerdo.

—L-lo siento. — murmura ella, y la fotografía se escapa de su campo de visión. Lo peor, es que las imágenes que le siguen a esa, son de Steve y Natasha, de Steve y Tony, de Tony y Natasha. Hay tantas fotos que Janet pasa rápidamente de ellas. Él quiere detenerla. Necesita apreciar esos momentos perdidos, pero sabe que no le hará nada de bien.

La cámara parece estar mofándose de él en cuanto cae esa foto en particular, sin embargo.

Esa fotografía le revuelve las entrañas por lo que abarca, porque lo que alguna vez fue. Es patéticamente doloroso verlos a todos reunidos, tan felices, tan… niños. La imagen pertenece a la misma secuencia que se desencadenó luego de la primera foto con Steve; es el mismo día, la misma tarde. Tras ellos, están las gradas del instituto. Pepper se sostiene del brazo de Janet, sonriendo, mientras a su lado Rhodey y Wilson comparten el costado de la derecha junto a un fastidiado Loki. A la izquierda, al medio, Banner está siendo abrazado por Thor. La sonrisa de ese rubio es enorme y su brazo alcanza a rodear a Barton. Tony está entre Clint y Steve, mirando el gesto gracioso del rostro de Barton. Steve, por otra parte, observa directamente a la cámara, tranquilo. A los pies de todos ellos, Natasha está sentada. La persona que está tomando la foto, como puede recordar, es Carol Danvers.

Esa imagen no podrá sacársela de la mente en mucho tiempo, piensa Tony. Y duele.

* * *

El teléfono vibra en la cama, de forma insistente. Una, dos, tres veces. No se ha dignado a revisarlo porque está muy ocupado en tratar de concentrarse y estudiar de una vez por todas. El bullicio que tiene su sobrinita no ayuda en nada, hay que decirlo. Rhodey suspira, dejando caer su cabeza al montón de cuadernos plagados de garabatos, ya harto y quejándose debido al impacto. No es bueno con la materia de Sallow. Mucho menos entendiendo el libro _"Apología de Sócrates"_ con el que debe hacer un ensayo si es que no quiere reprobar la materia de la vieja. En serio, ¿Quién demonios estudia un sábado por la tarde? Él podría estar haciendo otras cosas más entretenidas que sentarse a analizar temas y palabras que no entiende ni desea comprender.

Alza su cabeza, estirándose de paso. Algunos huesos de su espalda crujen, al mismo tiempo que el sonido de un nuevo mensaje en su teléfono móvil. Rhodey puede apostar que es el quinto o sexto mensaje que le ha llegado. Y él lo atendería en seguida si es que fuera algo urgente, pero sólo son mensajes y nada más. Si hubiera sucedido algo, al menos, sea quien sea, llamaría e insistiría más. De todos modos, decide rendirse y levantarse de su asiento. Arrastra los pies a la cama y se deja caer en ella, al mismo tiempo en que atrapa el aparato con su diestra.

La luz de la pantalla estampa contra su cara y él frunce el ceño de inmediato. El cajón de mensajes tiene un 7 en lo alto, indicando la cantidad que ha recibido. Sin más, sus dedos se mueven por los botones y abre los primero cuatro. El aire se le va de los pulmones y mira a su alrededor, desconfiado. Luego, lee los últimos tres, tragando saliva.

El número es desconocido.

" _ **Te vas a morir, cabrón"**_

* * *

Hey, hey, hey. Aquí actualizando. No tengo mucho que decir, ahora me dedicaré a leer sus comentarios y responderlos. Sólo vengo a quejarme en que **ya nos faltan cinco capítulos para llegar a la mitad de la historia** y con suerte han pasado dos semanas desde que Tony y Bucky han interactuado y en el fic recién es Junio. Siendo que termina, por lo que tengo planeado, el 13 de Diciembre del 2005. YO NO SÉ QUE VOY A HACER. A ESTE PASO VAMOS A TENER UNOS 100 CAPÍTULOS.

Como sea, se les quiere y agradece por todo.

 ** _-Lyrock._**


	16. XVI Try to stay away, but you can't for

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

 _Antes de empezar con todo, quería aclarar que yo no le haría **bashing** a ningún personaje por muy mal que me caiga. Así que, lo que ocurra dentro del fic será para la historia, no con malas intenciones de por medio ni con odio. Siempre desde la sátira y como uso de un recurso. Me excuso ahora por los capítulos futuros que tendrá el fic, para que no se malentienda._

* * *

 **XVI. Try to stay away, but you can't forget.**

Casi puede escuchar las risas. Casi. El único sonido que logra oír es el de su corazón bombeando incesantemente. Como si pudiera atravesar su cuerpo y escapársele ahí mismo. El tiempo se ha detenido de tal forma en que puede revivir ese momento en particular, sintiéndolo en carne propia. Es tan real como ridículo y patético.

Thor sólo ríe, con esa gran y perfecta sonrisa amistosa que regala a cualquier ser humano o animal porque él es así. A su costado derecho, un poco más encorvado, un tranquilo Banner sólo observa al mayor. —¡Eso ha sido maravilloso! — exclama, apoyando sus manos en su cadera. Clint se aparece a su lado, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño preguntando sobre lo que se ha perdido, porque él también quiere saber cuál es el jodido chiste. Bruce le responde que sólo se trata de la _inocente_ efusividad de Thor con respecto a estar feliz con tenerlos a todos en una agradable tarde.

Claro, Thor es el único que no se da cuenta que Bruce y Barton parecen estar burlándose de él en su cara. Bueno, en realidad, en ese momento él tampoco lo hizo. Tony recuerda haber estado distraído en otro punto, mientras los demás conversan y él y Steve los observan envueltos en un pequeño y cómodo silencio entre ellos. La cálida brisa de la tarde arropando sus figuras, en el momento en que sus comentarios maliciosos han sido atrapados antes de interrumpir ese momento. En su cuerpo, por aquel entonces, aún sentía el cosquilleo que le produjo el contacto con Steve. Y el motivo de su distracción no era nada menos que precisamente _él._ Con el estúpido sol de la tarde iluminando sus cabellos dorados y tiñendo su nívea piel con tintes más naranjos y amarillos. Su maldito perfil sereno y recto, que tanta incertidumbre le producía. Sus brazos cruzados, y luego, su mirada conectándose con la de él. —¿Sucede algo, _Tony?_ — pregunta, y él recuerda haber permanecido en silencio antes de negar con su cabeza y volver su mirada hacia los demás al saberse descubierto y extraño, con los impulsos de cubrir el rostro del rubio para que dejara de mirarle tan detenidamente.

Nunca podría olvidar la risa de Steve que le siguió a eso, y a su despreocupada y estúpida, -que de despreocupada no tenía nada, pero sí fue una idiotez-, respuesta: —Te he encontrado un defecto, _Steve._ Tu nariz no es perfecta, no como la mía. — lo dice como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia. Entonces Steve se echa a reír quedamente, dejando asomar sus blancos dientes y sintiendo el rostro arder. El color que toma la piel de su cara un poco más aniñada a comparación de ahora se parece al rosa, no al chillón de los productos de infantes o el de algunos accesorios que se pueden hallar para las niñas. No, es un rosa tenue, combinado con el naranja y el amarillo. Un rosa que puede asemejarse al rojo, pero que se sabe que es rosa. Rosa pastel. Y Tony pudo haberse acercado lo suficiente para apreciar mejor aquel color y quitar la sensación de estar más cerca de él y decirle que le gusta su risa, pero no lo hizo.

—¡Amigo Tony, amigo Steve! — grita Thor de repente, ganándose la atención de todos, básicamente, y arrancándole a ambos una pequeñita exaltación. —¡Amigos míos! — vuelve a exclamar el gigantón, mientras rodea con unos de sus brazos a Bruce y lo tironea hacia sí mismo. Algunos ríen, Clint y él responden con alguna que otra burla, mientras Loki rueda los ojos. —¡Como la amiga Janet tiene ese aparato para capturar los momentos, propongo qu-

—Es una cámara, Thor. Una cámara.

—Gracias, Janet. — sonríe el mayor y prosigue: —Propongo que nos saquemos una foto con esa cámara. — finaliza, y por supuesto que todos, -al menos la mayoría-, estuvieron de acuerdo. Cada uno comenzó a acomodarse en la posición que querían, -y en la que Pepper y Steve tuvieron que elegir, porque ninguno se ponía de acuerdo y sólo se quejaban-, ya que Carol se había ofrecido a sacarla, excusándose con que ella sólo estaba de paso y no tenía nada que pintar ahí. Después de una pequeña discusión entre la rubia y Steve sobre que ella era igual de importante, la amiga del Capitán logró 'ganarle'. Así que, con Clint intentando escapar, siendo atrapado por Thor, y con una Natasha y un Loki que no querían colaborar, -y que fueron de la misma forma obligados-, el momento fue capturado.

—Tony. — escucha, pero no hace caso a la voz ajena. ¿Cómo podría? La escena que se presenta frente a él, como si volviera a vivirla, es demasiado como para soportarla. Es volver a los catorce, restar los tres años que han pasado y sentirse más niño de lo que es hoy. Es volver a esos tiempos dónde, aunque no todo marchara bien, era más feliz que ahora. Verdaderamente feliz. —Tony, mírame. — murmuran, y siente como unas manos lo toman por la barbilla y alzan su rostro con delicadeza. Trata de decirle a los demás cuando recobra la consciencia, que está bien, que sólo se ha distraído por un momento y que, joder, nada ha pasado; _continúen con las fotos_. Pero ninguno responde algo, y tarde se da cuenta, que la cámara ha sido guardada en algún lugar, porque cuando la busca, la imagen está fuera de su campo de visión. Va a reclamar, su interior burbujea con fiereza y lo incita a tener entre sus manos la maldita cámara. Así que en el momento justo en que va a soltar alguna queja, las manos de su amiga atrapan su rostro, adivinando sus pensamientos. —No lo hagas, por favor. Ya pasó. — suspira ella, buscándolo con los ojos y acariciando sus mejillas. Lo cierto es que cuando se encuentra con esa mirada brillosa y comprensiva, Tony se ve incapaz de actuar agresivamente. Está cansado de pelear y de recordar que todo se puede ir a la verdadera mierda de un día para otro.

La vida siempre ha sido tan jodida.

—No lo hagas. — Virginia susurra nuevamente, sus pulgares masajeando sus mejillas en movimientos que forman círculos imaginarios en su piel. Luego ella aprieta sus labios en una fina línea, de seguro reprimiendo todo lo que en verdad piensa o lo que desea hacer. Bendita Pepper Potts y su infinita paciencia.

—¿Hacer qué? — responde él en un carraspeo. La bruma desaparece poco a poco, dejando su cabeza fría y el dolor en su pecho latente. Tony pestañea varias veces, y después enarca una ceja. Suena ahogado y con la voz un poco quebrada, aunque intente evitarlo, cuando dice: —¿Besarte? Sólo quiero uno... Espera. ¿Me estás rechazando? ¿A mí? — hace una breve pausa: —Se me ha roto el corazón, señorita Potts. — y puede que lo último no sea una broma ni que vaya dirigida a ella. Es irónico, piensa Tony; es con lo que más puede jugar a estas alturas. Una sonrisita se dibuja en su rostro, y él lleva sus manos a las de ella, deshaciéndose del contacto con su rostro. Escucha suspiros tras eso, y cuando vuelve su vista a los ojos de su amiga, pues los había dejado posados en los dedos femeninos; Pepper está negando con su cabeza, como si él no tuviera arreglo.

No es triste esa expresión, pero tampoco es alegre. Ella lo sabe. Sabe que no quiere hablar de _ello,_ porque es como una adivina. Virginia siempre parece saberlo todo.

—No tienes remedio, eh, Tony. — contesta rendida la pecosa, exhalando profundamente, escapando de su suave agarre y apoyando su espalda en el borde del sillón, puesto que estaban sentados en el suelo, sobre una elegante y acogedora alfombra cobre. En ese minuto Janet y Strange comienzan a hablar cantarinamente, tratando de desviar la atención y hacer eso de _aquí-nada-pasó._ Él no despega su mirada del rostro de Pepper, sintiéndose en el fondo agradecido por aquel gesto. Ella comenta: —Oh, la película ya terminó.

—Te escapaste esta vez. — sigue con el cuento Tony, posándose otra vez al lado de Virginia y cruzándose de brazos. —Pero para la próxima ni siquiera te enterarás. — Él espera, paciente. Quiere nadar hacia la luz y salvarse de ese mar de recuerdos y dolores, pero ya. Sólo necesita mantener la cabeza estancada en cualquier otra idea dentro de su cabeza, de su mente, y por supuesto; de su corazón.

—Hablando de eso… — comienza Pepper, ahora ella recargándose en un hombro libre de Tony. Janet y Strange detienen su animada conversación en cuanto la oyen decir: —Creo que se está haciendo algo tarde, ¿no creen? Ya sé que apenas y son las siete y media de la tarde, pero tengo que llamar a mis padres para ver a qué hora pueden pasar por mí. — ella ha movido sus ojos hacia los otros dos. —¿Ustedes cómo se van? Porque nosotros podríamos llevarlos a ca-

—Quédense. — interrumpe de pronto Tony, tan fuerte como tembloroso. Parece darse de lo desesperado que ha sonado, y como quien no quiere la cosa, trata de retractarse: —Digo… si es que quieren, pueden quedarse. Es sábado y ayer no hice una de mis fiestas. Deberíamos divertirnos, ¿no piensan lo mismo? La noche es joven. — Tony mira sus pies, como si fueran lo más interesante en todo el mundo. Los tres sólo se miran silenciosamente. Él continúa: —Pero si no quieren, no lo hagan. Saludos a tus padres, Peps.

—Está bien. — le contesta Pepper con una pequeña sonrisa e irguiéndose velozmente. Él siente como esa separación deja un frío en el sector de sus hombros, pero no le toma mucha importancia. —Llamaré a mis padres. No sé ustedes dos, pero hoy estoy más que libre. Denme un segundo. — ella se levanta, busca su teléfono móvil entre el desorden de almohadas y mantas que tienen y en cuanto lo encuentra; marca unos números con sus dedos, moviéndose por el amplio y elegante salón. Tony mira a los otros dos con un atisbo de duda.

—Si creíste que te ibas a librar tan fácil de mí, estás completamente equivocado. Yo me quedo con o sin invitación. — dice Strange y a juzgar por la reacción de Tony, se ve que ha sido, según Janet, lo más adecuado. Tony suelta un bufido y comenta la poca vergüenza que tiene Strange y de lo imbécil que es en son de broma. Comparten un par de comentarios más antes de que los ojos miel del castaño se posen en ella, buscando en Janet una respuesta, que, si bien no es forzada, se siente así. Ella estaría encantada en quedarse, pero no puede. Tiene tareas pendientes en su hogar. Una reunión importante con todo el clan, en realidad. Janet eleva la comisura de sus finos labios y se obliga a empujar sus propios problemas a un lado. Tony la necesita en este momento. Y aunque ellos jamás habían sido tan cercanos, básicamente porque el castaño casi nunca acudía a ella en estas condiciones, necesita estar aquí. No hay nada más. Y sí, hay sentimientos egoístas de por medio, pero estar ahí es más que eso. —Al demonio. — responde ella, inclinándose hacia el castaño y cruzándose de brazos. Inconscientemente ha empezado a desprender su aroma a duraznos. —Puede que mi padre no esté de acuerdo, pero hey. Hay que ser rebelde en algunas ocasiones, ¿no?

—Uy si tú, muuuuy rebelde. — ironiza Strange, ganándose un golpe por parte de la castaña. Pepper ha vuelto y se ríe bajito frente a esa escena. Tony sonríe de medio lado, con la misma sonrisa burlona que tiene Stephen casi siempre. De todos modos, el esotérico no detiene sus bromas, ganándose un par de golpes más. Pepper vuelve a retirarse, excusándose con que debe ir al baño y Tony los mira atentamente. Janet tiene el ceño fruncido, y hace algo con sus labios que es muy gracioso. Stephen continúa: —Así que ahora eres un Barnes cualquiera, eh. Háblame en ruso, Janet. Me pone eso de que me griten al oído, and-

Por supuesto que la bofetada que ha recibido es lo que calla a Strange, obviamente, también los forcejeos que le siguieron a eso, con Janet tratando de callarlo con las palmas de sus manos, encima del más alto. Tony quiere reírse con esas bromas, pero la mirada fugaz que le ha dedicado Janet en el segundo exacto en que se ha pronunciado ese apellido, no se lo permite. Ha sido una mirada extraña, muy fuera de lugar. Él se siente raro frente a eso. Quizás sólo está muy susceptible después de las fotos, quizás y sólo es su imaginación, se convence. Sí, deben ser sólo imaginaciones suyas. Janet carraspea: —Strange, si me vuelves a hablar de ese idiota, juro que te mato. Y basta de molestarme.

—Dios mío, pero que agresiva. Anthony, ¡Ayúdame! — logra articular Stephen, con las manos femeninas por todo su rostro. Tony niega con su cabeza, haciéndose el desentendido. —Traidor. — murmura y vuelve su atención a la castaña que tiene encima. Olisquea con sus fosas nasales un olor a duraznos que le agrada. Parece que es de la Van Dyne. —Ya, espera, ¡espera! No sabía que habías peleado con uno de tus novios.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tienes una especie de amor platónico con ese… ese imbécil, Janet. — irrumpe Tony, descruzándose de brazos y encogiéndose de hombros. —También con el _otro_ idiota del grupito ese, pero ya que.

Las manos de ella se congelan, y con lentitud, comienza a apartarlas del rostro ajeno. A su mente llegan raudamente las palabras de James, recordando su imponente aroma y el sonido de su temible voz. Su aroma y su gélida mirada. La frase de: _« Él es mío »_ que se ha grabado en su cabeza y hace a su corazón galopar cuál caballo desbocado. Es miedo. Y preocupación, claro. Sus ojos azules se elevan para enfrentar a los miel de Tony. —Ah, pero ya no. — responde ella, rascándose el cuello con su diestra, fingiendo estar ofendida. Necesita restregarse contra Tony para que quede impregnado su aroma en él. Debe marcarlo lo suficiente para mantener al otro a raya, aunque eso le cueste más que alguna herida. Aunque sería muy raro ir y abalanzarse ahora mismo sobre el castaño, como si nada. Es por su bien, piensa ella, y necesita tiempo. —Ya lo olvidé.

—Juro que nunca pensé estar viviendo este momento. Oh, mi dios, realmente está pasando. — exclama Strange, con una falsa emoción, pues es parte del chiste que está haciendo. —Quiero saber, ¿Por qué?

—Porque…— comienza Janet, mordiéndose los labios ansiosamente. Tony la está mirando detenidamente y eso la pone nerviosa. ¿Qué puede inventarse ahora? ¿Decir la verdad de que el muy idiota los ha expuesto a todos ellos por un descuido con Tony? ¿Qué, precisamente, por culpa de él, Tony sabe sobre su existencia y muchos de los viejos que viven en el pueblo no estarán de acuerdo con ello? ¿Qué quizá los ancianos expulsen a James del pueblo y vayan después por Tony? ¿Qué en pleno siglo XXI, no debe importar e influir mucho que un humano se entere sobre la existencia de su especie u otras razas y sean marcados por un _werewolf,_ pero que a los más ancianos en Hollow Town sí les importa y bastante? —Porque, pues…— Janet indaga por su mente, sabiendo de sobra que está demorándose más de lo esperado. Hurga en su cabeza, buscando una salida que sea creíble: —¡Pues…! ¡Está perdiendo estilo! Sí, exactamente. Además…— relame sus labios. _Es peligroso._ —Es un imbécil.

A pesar de que lo último sólo fue un susurro, a los oídos de Tony llega alto y claro. Hay una espinita en él que le preocupa y que lo mantuvo atento a toda acción de Janet, pero Tony desconoce la razón tras eso. Se pregunta quién más, aparte de él, sabe sobre la condición de James y de otras personas en el pueblo. Se pregunta si James no le ha estado mintiendo y si Janet sabe algo, debido a su comportamiento. Aunque claro, debe estar sólo alucinando e inventándose cosas porque su mente es muy inquieta.

De todos modos, la espinita sigue ahí.

* * *

El olor a carne y a brócoli que sale de la cocina impregna y llena la casa, sobrepasando los demás aromas, excepto uno. La fuerte y natural fragancia a madera de roble y cítricos del alfa del clan Romanoff inunda el hogar, estando o no presente en alguna habitación. Ella relame sus labios, mientras dispone los cubiertos sobre la mesa cómo se lo ha pedido su madre. El simpático tarareo de la mujer ambientando y haciendo más cálida la instancia. Los cubiertos tintinean cada vez que un tenedor choca con un cuchillo en una de sus manos. Las hebras rojizas, esta vez lisas, que conforman su cabellera, caen hacia el frente cuando se inclina a la mesa, y ella debe arreglar los mechones que le molestan y le impiden mirar con claridad.

Natasha está tan absorta en su tarea, que su mente está muda. No hay pensamientos, sólo acciones. Mueve sus manos por sobre la mesa, arreglando la decoración que adorna el centro de la mesa. Camina hacia la cocina, toma los cuencos y las fuentes que estén atiborradas en verduras y vuelve al comedor en pequeños y pausados pasos, hasta que retorna a su tarea de acomodar cada uno de ellos. Pestañea, respira, no hace otro gesto y vuelve a la cocina dónde se halla su madre salteando unas patatas. Acomoda su corto cabello, relame sus labios, respira y pestañea. Respira, otra vez, y vuelve a pestañear. El sonido que produce el aceite en el sartén es todo lo que escucha ahora, porque su madre de pronto ha guardado silencio.

Luego, unos firmes pasos y la fragancia de su padre haciéndose cada vez más cercana. Ha entrado a la cocina. Natasha inmediatamente, en ese mismo segundo, se ha retirado hacia la mesa en silencio; apartando de ella absolutamente todo, para que ninguno de sus padres tenga algo con lo que sonsacarle una palabra. Ya lleva cuatro días en ese estado. Desde la cena con James, exactamente. Cuando llega, toma el respaldo de la silla y se sienta. Pasan dos minutos antes de que sus padres hagan aparición y procedan a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares, no sin antes depositar las patatas que están en una fuente y otra llena de lechuga.

Es un silencio pesado. Ella alarga su mano y toma el cuenco dónde están los brócolis. —Alianovna. — comienza su madre, sonriéndole suavemente. Natasha alza su filosa mirada y se encuentra con la de ella. Sinceramente, ha logrado comunicarse más con su madre que con su padre en estos días.

Él ni siquiera le ha dirigido la palabra desde esa noche en que la puerta de su habitación se cerró de un portazo.

—Hoy es la reunión mensual. — contra todo pronóstico, es la voz de su padre la que interrumpe a la de su madre.

—No es como si fuera una sorpresa. — contesta ácidamente Natasha, llevando su mirada a su propio plato, sin prestar más atención.

—Nos vas a acompañar. — rebate el castaño, con la misma actitud desinteresada que tiene su hija. Los ojos verdes del hombre recorren la comida que tiene servida en su propio plato, de la misma manera en que lo hace Natasha. Ellos tienen los mismos ojos. Aun así, el tono de voz que utiliza es aquel que no acepta alguna réplica. Pero a ella no le interesa, ni tampoco le da miedo negarse. —Esta vez es en la casa de los Van Dyne.

—No. — responde Natasha, de una manera tan cortante que ha tensado a su madre. La respiración de la mujer ha comenzado a acelerarse, más por ansiedad que por otra emoción. Ella siente como la mirada de su padre se ha pegado a su figura. El olor del alfa se ha intensificado y se siente hostigada. Odia cuando se imponen de esa forma e intentan doblegarla. Odia cuando es precisamente su padre.

—Irás. — responde él, sin furia ni enojo en su voz. Sólo es una insípida molestia que se produce en su parte animal, por el cuestionamiento a la autoridad que es él en esa manada, en ese clan. Es instinto y ya. —Luego de cenar, te daremos cinco minutos para salir. La junta es en media hora.

—No. — entonces, deja caer los cubiertos a su plato y vuelca toda aquella atención en su padre y en todo lo que él desprende. —No iré.

—Invitarás a James. — y ese el golpe que no esperaba. Es una maldita jugada que le provoca náuseas y una furia indescriptible porque sabe cuál es la intención que tienen sus padres al recordarle esa estúpida decisión que han tomado sin su consentimiento. —No hay más quejas.

Pero sí las hay. Hay muchas de ellas. —¡No! — grita, sobresaltándose porque quiere rugir y transformarse ahí mismo. Se siente tan ofendida que no lo aguanta y no sabe si es porque es una adolescente o una _werewolf._ —¡Estamos en pleno siglo XXI! ¡Lo que quieren hacer ustedes hoy en día ya no se hace! ¡Es 2005, demonios, no 1683! ¡Ni siquiera se detuvieron a preguntarme qué pensaba respecto a eso! Pero ¿Qué creen? ¡No lo haré! ¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡No pueden decidirlo por mí, cuando yo no quiero! ¡No soy una maldita dama del siglo XV! ¡¿Cuándo van a entender eso?!

—¡Es una tradición y la vas a respetar!

—¡BASTA!

—¡LA VAS A RESPETAR! — ruge su padre, callándolas a ambas de pronto. Se ha levantado de su lugar y, como si hubiera despertado de un trance, se percata que la mesa está hecha un desastre. Su plato está en el suelo y hay cristales desperdigados por la madera rojiza. El aroma de su madre cubre el ambiente con la misma intensidad que el de su padre, ambos entremezclados. En ese minuto es difícil respirar. —¡LA VAS A RESPETAR!

—¡NO!

—Vete al maldito cuarto rojo, Alianovna. — interrumpe su madre, sus iris refulgiendo en ira desmedida. A ella se le paraliza el corazón en cuanto la oye. No quiere ir allí, no pueden hacerle esto. No ahora. No deberían hac- —Ahora.

— _Mamochka_ … no. — susurra inaudiblemente y el alma se le escapa en aquel susurro. —Por favor…

—Ahora.

* * *

James despierta ese sábado por la mañana con una extraña sensación en su pecho y mentiría si dijera que sabe qué es. Trata de ignorarlo, como lleva haciéndolo desde hace unos meses y unas semanas. Sus músculos están tensos y él se estira en la cama, intentando desperezarse. Aún está oscuro y él siente que ha estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando desvía su mirada al reloj de mesa que tiene en un mueble a un lado de la cama, se da cuenta que sólo son las cinco y media de la mañana. Se levanta como se lo permiten sus piernas y se acerca a la ventana, corriendo la cortina marrón de su cuarto. La luna no se puede apreciar muy bien, dado que las nubes la han cubierto. Las estrellas que quedan rezagadas en el cielo no brillan con la intensidad que tienen por la noche.

Él siente poco a poco como su fuerza se va con ellas, cada vez que una a una comienza a desaparecer de su vista.

Vuelve su mirada al revoltijo de cobijas que tiene en la cama, y suspira, dándose ánimos para iniciar con la rutina de fin de semana que él mismo se ha impuesto. Necesita mantenerse en aquel cuerpo, con aquellas extremidades y con estos complejos pensamientos y extrañas necesidades. Necesita volver a ser _"Bucky",_ pero es difícil cuando lo único que quiere es olvidarse de todo y no recordar que en esta casa está solo. Que el silencio que cubre su morada no será interrumpido por los gritos de su madre o las conversaciones con su padre, que él ya no volverá a despertar a los ocho de la mañana y… Frunce su ceño. ¿Y qué? Ni siquiera puede recordarlo.

Relame sus resecos labios e inspecciona su habitación, evitando el sentimiento de desazón que le produjo aquella laguna mental. Sus ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad, analizan como cada mañana las imágenes pegadas a las paredes de su habitación; repasan las fotos, los muebles y se mueven por la guitarra al fondo, leen los nombres de _"Black Sabbath" "Avenged Sevenfold" "Slipknot" "Slayer" "Led Zeppelin" "Iron Maiden"_ y entre otras más, que se hallan en algunos discos de música y en las fotos pegadas por las paredes. Sus dedos alcanzan las cuerdas de esa guitarra cuando hubo avanzado; haciéndolas sonar. Él sella sus párpados, repitiendo el movimiento y escuchando el sonido producido. Siente escalofríos cuando sucede.

Puede tocar esa guitarra. Sus manos son las únicas que recuerdan cómo tocar aquel instrumento, mientras él calla su cabeza y se deja llevar por sus extremidades y por sus dedos. No recuerda ninguna nota en específico, ni tampoco alguna canción; con suerte y ha podido recuperar los nombres de las bandas que escuchaba y que aún le siguen agradando. Con suerte ha podido recobrar algunas memorias que creyó perdidas. Lo peor es que sólo son escenas, de algún período de tiempo, en las que algunas tienen sonidos y otras no. Se reproducen en su cabeza como un rollo de película que tratara de su vida, haciendo saltos en el tiempo y siendo inconexas entre ellas.

Lo que más recuerda es su infancia hasta llegar allá por los dieciséis años. En ese punto los recuerdos se vuelven difusos y hay un salto en el tiempo entre los diecisiete y los dieciocho. De los dieciocho no hay casi nada de _Bucky._ Sólo hay en su cabeza imágenes de un bosque, de tierras desconocidas, de unas cuevas, de otros lobos y de su partida lejos del hogar, de la pelea con sus padres y de él tratando de encajar en otro clan y otra manada por el simple hecho de querer ser libre. Luego, el abandono de sus padres. Las memorias de esta casa vacía, y de Rumlow. De HYDRA. De ese humano muriendo. De la sangre, de sus fauces masticando otro animal y él perdiéndose en la naturaleza. Los árboles, el pasto, el viento, las hojas, los ríos, los pájaros. La sangre.

La sangre, el frío y el hambre.

Mucho tiempo habrá pasado, porque a partir de allí, recuerda despertar en casa de Steve, volviendo a esta vida. A esta mitad. De pronto, ya tenía diecinueve años. De pronto, ya había transcurrido un año. De pronto, apenas y podía recordar los nombres de esos dos o el propio. Era un mundo nuevo, un mundo al que había pertenecido y que él había cambiado por su otro yo. Si no fuera por Natasha y Steve, él jamás podría haber vuelto. Con ellos comenzó a recordar la fecha de su cumpleaños, los años que tenía y lo qué era un teléfono móvil. Escuchó la voz de su madre al otro lado de la línea y las imágenes de su infancia se volvieron claras en su cabeza. Escuchó tantas cosas que lo ayudaron a no abandonar un camino que quería retomar.

Por supuesto, después de toda aquella transición, él no volvió a ser el mismo. Nunca volvería a ser el mismo _Bucky_ que tanto extrañaba el mundo entero. Ese niño, ese adolescente; ya desapareció. Nunca volverá, aunque él cierre los ojos y se imagine devuelta a su infancia o a cuando tenía catorce años; hoy, desgraciadamente, es una persona distinta.

James camina, toma una descuidada camiseta que estaba a los pies de la cama y cubre su torso desnudo con ella. Camina, abriendo la puerta que emite un ligero crujido y se queda inmóvil en el pasillo. La casa está sumida en una oscuridad a la que está acostumbrado, y avanza, paseándose como un desconocido por el lugar; ajeno y temeroso. La madera vieja crepitando bajo sus pies descalzos. Las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo el tapiz de las paredes, los picaportes de las puertas y los pocos cuadros colgados. Llega hasta la habitación de sus padres y la encuentra vacía, camina a la habitación del abuelo y el anciano tampoco está ahí. Llega al baño, ignora su reflejo en el espejo, y sólo hay un cepillo de dientes. Se dirige al comedor dónde hay una vieja mesa para cuatro personas, llena de polvo. Recorre el salón dónde se halla el sillón, la alfombra, la televisión del abuelo; algún que otro mueble y decoraciones que le ha dejado su madre. En la puerta está colgado el escudo familiar. En la mesita del salón, esa de vidrio, se encuentran los sobres llenos de dinero que le envían sus padres cada mes para subsistir. No gasta mucho, porque o está en casa de Steve o simplemente se hunde en los bosques. A un lado, justo debajo del florero atestado con flores marchitas; está el teléfono móvil que le han enviado de regalo.

Su mirada viaja hacia las fotos de la familia que están en marcos sobre una linda repisa. Son sus padres más jóvenes; sus dos abuelos juntos, tíos, primos, y muchos más familiares que pertenecen al clan Barnes. Un bebé, al medio de dos personas. Él a los cinco años y luego, a los diez. James respira profundamente, sabiendo que cada una de esas imágenes no son más que viejas memorias y que esa casa sólo está habitada por fantasmas.

Y con ese pensamiento pesándole en lo más profundo del corazón, camina hacia su habitación y se obliga a cerrar sus ojos para dormir de una vez, con el impulso de transformarse clavándose en sus costillas. Esa mañana, para su mala suerte, no vuelve a dormirse, así que termina por ceder a sus impulsos y arrastrarse fuera de su casa hacia el bosque de Hollow Town, quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

* * *

Los dedos tamborilean por su sobre la superficie de vidrio. El tintineo que producen los hielos en ese vaso lleno de licor es todo lo que se logra oír desde su despacho. Relame sus labios, nervioso, frustrado; recarga su rostro en su mano libre y le da un trago largo al vaso con Brandy. No tiene idea de qué hora es, pero han pasado más dos semanas desde que no ha tenido noticias. Como siempre, repasa las palabras que ella le diría en ese momento de: _"Tenme confianza, regresaré. Es mi trabajo",_ y sí, él le tiene mucha más confianza de lo que ella cree, pero… ¡Al diablo esa mierda! ¡Esta vez ni siquiera se ha dignado a dejar un mensaje con Dugan!

—Jack…— escucha, y él suelta un resoplido, rodando los ojos. Tiene su paciencia al límite y es mejor que no lo pongan a prueba, porque está dispuesto a despedazar a cualquier idiota que se le atraviese. —Thompson, vamos, tienes que estar tranquilo.

Un gruñido receloso sale de sus labios. —Escúchame, pata de palo. — inquiere él, dirigiéndose al hombre que se ha convertido en su amigo a través de los años, pese a todo lo que ha ocurrido. Sousa frunce el ceño frente al apodo que le puso Jack en su juventud, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido. —No me digas que me tranquilice cuando no sé dónde demonios está mi esposa, ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡¿Sabes si quiera que ni siquiera se dignó a viajar con los Comandos?!

—No tenía idea. — responde Daniel, sin amedrentarse ni un poco por la iracunda esencia que desprende Thompson en esos momentos. Su olor a musgo sólo hace más espeso el lugar, pero está tan acostumbrado a él que ya no le afecta en nada. No tiene autoridad en ese lugar como para que su lobo se sienta afligido por las feromonas que expulsa Jack. Sousa lo mira beberse completamente el licor que le quedaba en el vaso, y tomar la botella para verter un poco más. —Pero es Peggy, Jack. Nada malo le va a suceder, sabiendo que, bueno, es Peggy. Siempre ha sido así y si no les pidió ayuda es por una razón. Debe estar vigilando el perímetro de su pueblo 'natal', Jack. Es todo. Sabes bien que ella misma se ofreció para hacerlo y que no correrá peligro. De paso, si no recuerdas, ahí viven los Stark. Debe haberse pasado por allí.

Y demonios, que lo crucificaran si es que Sousa no tuviera razón. Porque todo lo que dice, es verdad. Jack sabe que todo su temor y frustración son infundados y que no debería sentirse así porque Peggy siempre ha sido una gran mujer. Implacable, fuerte y decidida. El verdadero sueño de muchos cree él, y se siente orgulloso de haber logrado desposar a Carter, cuando apenas y ella lo soportaba. Era mutuo, en todo caso. Solía hastiarle la actitud de aquella mujer, -cuando la conoció sólo era una adolescente-, porque solían chocar en cada reunión de _werewolfs_ de la Villa Salamander más al norte de Hollow Town, discrepando en cada toma de decisiones. Pero poco a poco comenzó a tomarle cariño, cuando volvieron a reencontrarse un poco más adultos en Nueva York. Allí conocieron a Sousa, y cada vez que tenían vacaciones; ella volvía a su pueblo natal, -al que ella tanto le gustaba decir que nació allí, aunque Peggy junto a su familia sean oriundos de Inglaterra-, y él a Villa Salamander. Y pese a que aún existían peleas de todo tipo entre ambos, cada uno fue adentrándose en la vida del otro. Conoció a lo lejos quiénes eran los Stark y quién demonios era el tan famoso Edwin Jarvis, luego a los tan aclamados, -por los pueblos en los alrededores-, "Comandos Aulladores".

Y entonces ella convivió con su propia familia, hasta que un día; sólo sucedió. Peggy le gustaba. No sabía si era amor, pero definitivamente era algo más profundo que sólo atracción.

Claro, Carter no sólo entró en pánico cuando se lo dijo, también lo rechazó tan fríamente que por un leve lapso se sintió patético. Los buitres, -incluyendo a Sousa-, comenzaron a rondar a su alrededor, tratando de ganarse a esa mujer y fallando como él en el intento. Hasta había escuchado que Howard Stark también lo había intentado, pero terminó peor que él. De todos modos, Jack no se rindió hasta que un día supo que el corazón de Carter ya le pertenecía a alguien. Un humano. Y puede que ahora no sea tan grave aquel hecho, pero en aquellos tiempos sí lo era. Él no insistió mucho más y por un tiempo decidió alejarse de Peggy Carter y todo lo que significada; mudándose por tres años a Nueva York, cambiando de trabajo y dejando atrás Hollow Town y Salamander.

Inútil se sintió al tratar de convencerse que la había olvidado, pero joder, el jodido corazón le dijo que no; que eso jamás podría suceder. Y que lo único que podía hacer, era concentrarse en su trabajo y mantenerse lo más alejado de esos pueblos y de la ciudad en luna llena.

Pero la vida volvió a cagarle en la cara. Más bien, Peggy Carter, cuando una vez se la encontró esperando el autobús. Fue una tontería, una idiotez, una tonta coincidencia o broma del destino para juntarlos ahí, en un día nublado. Ella con su sombrero rojo, y vestida de azul, y él enfundado en un caro traje de tres piezas. La odiaba, porque juró encontrar en esos ojos marrones un atisbo de burla. Pero poco le duró, en cuanto ella pronunció su nombre y con sólo su voz y su acento inglés logró sacudir su mundo en menos de un segundo. Después de ese encuentro, sin quererlo realmente, estuvo esperando todos los días el autobús a esa misma hora. Ella lo descubrió, por supuesto. Ya no eran coincidencias. Y así fue pasando el tiempo, hasta que regresaron a los lugares donde se hallaban sus familias y el acuerdo fue anunciado. Se debían casar. Una parte de él se sintió feliz, y otra parte miserable. Ella jamás le iba a corresponder como hubiera querido ni sería completamente feliz, aunque ella haya aceptado el acuerdo; dejando la condición que conservaría su apellido y el tatuaje de su familia.

Se casaron un día de septiembre, en verano. Peggy se veía hermosa en su vestido de novia. De hecho, Peggy era hermosa. En los momentos en que se enojaba, en cuanto se transformaba, en cuanto sonreía, en el momento que tuvieron a sus dos hijos y en cuanto discutían. Ella logró quererlo con el tiempo, y él aceptó cada migaja de cariño que le entregaba esa mujer, sabiendo que, aunque nunca iba a tener su corazón por completo; tenía un hueco en el.

—Si ya estás muerto, ¿Me puedo quedar con tu casa? — comenta Sousa, y él se da cuenta que el vaso está rebosando en licor. Es un estropicio lo que encuentran sus ojos.

—Es tu culpa. — corresponde él, dejando la botella de vidrio en el escritorio. —Le daré tres días, Daniel. Sólo tres días y luego moveré cielo y tierra para buscarla.

—Eres un exagerado. — dice el hombre y luego asiente en silencio. —Pero está bien.

—¿Y en serio crees que le voy a dejar mi casa a alguien que coqueteó con mi esposa?

* * *

Ya es de noche cuando decide tomar su teléfono móvil y encenderlo después de tanto tiempo. Los demás están atentos a una aburrida película de terror que han puesto en el DVD. Honestamente, ni siquiera se sabe el nombre de esa cinta, siendo que a él le encantan las películas y las series. Pero ¿qué puede hacer? La trama es tan predecible hasta para el idiota de Strange como para entretener a alguien. Lo curioso, es que lo ha logrado. Los tres están tan ensimismados en el filme que se sobresaltan cuando aparece el rostro del fantasma en primera plana, cuando se sabe que ocurrirá aquello.

Tony suelta un suspiro, pensando en muchas cosas y nada a la vez. Hace dos horas que Jarvis se retiró a su habitación a dormir, porque ya es media noche. El salón sólo está iluminado por la luz que emite la pantalla del televisor, tiñendo cada rostro en colores azules y magentas. Exhala otro suspiro en el momento que Pepper suelta un gritito debido a que se ha asustado y Janet ahoga una risa. Strange sólo mira atentamente la pantalla, totalmente abstraído. Puede que Stephen cuando finalice la película comience con una de sus tantas historias paranormales que antes no creía, pero que ahora las pone en duda. Son escalofriantes, sí, y él durante sus diecisiete años ha sido una persona escéptica. Eso, antes del incidente con Barnes.

Puede que ahora las historias de Stephen no sean tan desquiciadas como solía creer.

Tony niega varias veces, retomando su atención al teléfono cuando ya se hubo encendido. Tiene un sinfín de llamadas perdidas de Loki y Thor, de Pepper y de Janet. Le sorprende que en su buzón de mensajes y en el de llamadas perdidas no haya nada de parte de la tía Peggy, pero le resta importancia. Maniobra con su avanzado BlackBerry marca _Stark_ y presiona los botones para seguir su recorrido en la bandeja de entrada. En un punto se encuentra con un mensaje de Banner que le había enviado hace tres semanas. Sólo es un aburrido: _**"Ve a dormir"**_ que le arranca una sonrisa triste.

Las dudas lo invaden en ese minuto, pero son sus dedos los que se mueven sin hacer caso a sus mandatos y terminan por enviar el primer mensaje:

" _ **Lástima que recién sea medianoche. Lo tendré en cuenta. – T.S."**_ 00:17 am.

Banner no le va a contestar, piensa Tony con el corazón desbocado, y se siente espantado ante ese pensamiento. Tiene miedo a que Banner lo vaya a rechazar, porque sabe que Bruce es capaz de hacerlo. Y lo comprende, la verdad. Sólo duele pensarlo, duele como el infierno.

" _ **Te salvaste. Es sábado, así que vale quedarse hasta pasadas las cuatro. Hoy no duermo. – B.B."**_ 00:20 am.

El aire le vuelve a los pulmones cuando lee aquel mensaje, sin embargo. Y los dedos de Tony se mueven rápido para formar una respuesta. Aún se siente incómodo porque no está tocando el tema que los tiene separados, pero es suficiente por el momento.

" _ **Eso es muy osado de tu parte, Bruce. ¿Te estoy llevando por el lado oscuro? Tenemos café y un traje de Darth Vader, por si acaso. – T.S. "**_ 00:21 am.

" _ **Más bien, por el lado friki. He entendido esa referencia y no sé cómo sentirme.**_ _**– B.B."**_ 00:25 am.

" _ **Siéntete afortunado. No todos tienen un espacio por aquí. – T.S."**_ 00:27 am.

Tony sonríe y se relame los labios resecos. Ha extrañado a Bruce. Mucho. No quiere seguir postergando lo inevitable si es que quiere tenerlo devuelta. Porque sí, siente que lo ha perdido, por muy poco, aunque sea.

" _ **Sobre lo del Lunes… – T.S. "**_ 00:33 am.

" _ **No, no lo hagas. Después llegaremos a eso, Tones. –**_ _**B.B."**_ 00:33 am.

" _ **Bien. Bueno… ¡bueno! ¿Y qué haces…? – T.S. "**_ 00:34 am.

" _ **Estoy tratando de sacarme a Mandíbulas de encima. Me tiene ya media camiseta babeada. ¿Y tú? – B.B."**_ 00:34 am.

" _ **Estoy viendo una película de terror con el idiota de Strange, Peps y Janet. Bastante aburrida, la verdad. – T.S."**_ 00:35 am.

Pasan algunos minutos hasta que el mensaje de Banner llega a su teléfono: _**":) Y no me han invitado. – B.B."**_ 00:38 am.

Entonces Tony no puede aguantar la carcajada que se le escapa, dejando a los otros tres más confundidos de lo usual. Él sólo agita su teléfono móvil y no logra articular ninguna palabra, porque el comentario de Banner le ha causado demasiada gracia. Es un chiste de antaño, la verdad. Una anécdota que, aunque pasen ya dos años desde que ocurrió, Bruce jamás va a olvidar. Ni él tampoco.

* * *

No puede dormir. No cuando el sonido que producen pisadas tambaleantes inunda la casa. Martillea su cabeza cada noche, cada madrugada, cada segundo que él se encuentra ahí, apestando a alcohol y soltando maldiciones de vez en cuando. Ya ha venido a tocar la puerta más de tres veces en lo que ha empezado la noche, y Clint no tiene más remedio que agazaparse en un rincón de la pared, sobre la cama, rogando a que la puerta logre resistir cada sacudida que provocan los grandes puños. Inhala profundamente, apoyando su cabeza en la pared y cerrando sus ojos para ver si es que puede conciliar el sueño. Salvo que no puede, desgraciadamente. Su cuerpo pega un brinco en cuanto el sonido de una botella impactando contra el suelo suena desde la sala.

Cuando era pequeño, a estas alturas, ya habría escapado por la ventana de su habitación y corrido hacia el hogar de Scott. Por aquel entonces, eran grandes amigos y él vivía casi al lado. Ahora, en la actualidad, ya no.

Restriega sus manos contra su rostro herido y magullado, y hunde su cabeza en su antebrazo. Escucha unas pisadas que cruzan el pasillo y él sabe que la noche está recién empezando. Sabe que es hora. Sabe que volverá a pasar como cada dos noches, sin descanso. Su cuerpo se tensa en cuanto el _"Vamos cariño… vamos a dormir"_ de su madre es tan claro que le da náuseas. Clint se imagina que los gritos que le siguen a eso no están ahí, tapando sus oídos con su almohada y que él está lejos, muy apartado de esa maldita realidad. La fantasía no puede mantenerse en su cabeza, sin embargo. Los gritos incrementan, básicamente porque su hermano mayor ha abierto la puerta y se ha lanzado al monstruo que es su padre.

Él sólo quiere que los gritos se terminen de una vez. Quiere que se detengan y sólo exista silencio en el sitio al que debería llamar 'casa' y sentirse parte de esta. No a una basura desquebrajada que se rompe al pasar de los días. Ahoga un quejido y, sin saber por qué lo hace, quizás motivado por terminar con esta pesadilla, se levanta y sus manos quitan el seguro de la puerta. Cuando se precipita por los pasillos y los gritos se hacen cada vez más claros y fuertes, el odio y la impotencia es todo lo que alimenta su interior. No aguanta la imagen de su madre tirada en el suelo, ni tampoco la de su padre forcejeando con Barney. Ayuda a levantar a la mujer que quiere, e ignorando las exclamaciones de su hermano mayor y los insultos de Harold, él se abalanza sobre ellos, ganándose aquellos golpes provocados por aquellas manos que alguna vez lo tomaron y le hicieron cariño.

Recibe cada uno de ellos, ignorando las súplicas de Barney para que llamen de una vez a la policía, y su madre negándose a ello. Clint, en ese minuto en que el hombre al que llamó padre lo empuja al suelo, se pregunta por qué su madre no los ama lo suficiente a ellos para dejar a ese hombre, pero sí es bastante lo que siente por Harold para permanecer ahí, pudriéndose en el infierno.

Se pregunta, en esos segundos de dolor, por qué su madre no los quiere.

* * *

Las palabras de Natasha invaden su cabeza, su mente, sus pensamientos. Al final, no ha podido distraerse en todo el maldito día. Había decidido darse una vuelta por el centro de Hollow Town, intentando sumergirse a esa comunidad, a la sociedad, a la gente. Fue imposible. En cada pisada que daba sentía esas miradas desaprobatorias de la mayoría de las personas, con o sin tatuaje, por razones en las que no quiere ahondar, sobre él. Siempre ha sabido que es por la reputación que él mismo ha creado, y le da igual. En parte porque la mayoría de esos rumores son verdad, y otros simplemente, son mentiras. Sí, se relaciona con esos marginados que se hallan fuera de los bares por la noche. Son los que menos juzgan, la verdad. Y eso es todo lo que necesita. Sólo hacen falta unos cuántos cigarros o alcohol para simpatizar con ellos. James ha descubierto que, aunque muchos de ellos lo vean como un chiste, son agradables.

Sin embargo, a ninguno de los conocidos que tiene se dejan ver de día. Y James no supo que hacer. No tenía ganas ni de estar con Steve ni con Natasha. No tuvo ganas de nada. Y quizás ese fue su error. Porque con una lentitud avasallante, los pensamientos complejos comenzaron a hostigarlo, sin darle algún respiro. Quería detenerlos, terminar con las dudas de lo que es el estar solo, del extrañar a la familia y del haberse equivocado. Nunca debió haber perdido los estribos con Stark para dejarlos a todos expuestos. No hay excusas para eso. Simplemente fue su equivocación y él no sabe cómo lidiar con ella. Natasha se lo había advertido, diciéndole que se hiciera cargo de sus acciones y tratando de evitar que las cosas se pusieran peor antes de que Stark se delatara solo y los demás lo averiguaran por su cuenta. Sí, la cagó. Debió haberse resistido o alejado lo suficiente para que Stark no lo viera. Debió haberles dicho a los otros por su propia cuenta. Natasha sólo había actuado antes de tiempo porque él no estaba haciendo nada. Pero… ¿Qué puede hacer si no tiene idea cómo actuar? Había dicho que se haría cargo del asunto, pero todo lo que ha hecho es hablar con Stark como si nada, involucrándolo aún más. ¿Cómo puede parar eso? ¿Cómo puede erradicar todo lo que siente su otra mitad? Lo ha escogido, maldición, y ese es otro error. ¿Cómo es posible? Todavía no lo comprende.

James sólo necesita desconectarse. Los pensamientos se amontonan en su cabeza y está a punto de estallarle, porque ha estado todo el día así, comprando por el mercado y tratando de hacer una rutina cotidiana, pero fallando en el intento porque no lo soporta. Es demasiado. Es una carga que se clava cual navaja en su cuerpo y entorpece sus sentidos. Necesita volver a convertirse, por más tiempo. Necesita al menos dos días en su otra forma, por favor. Sólo necesita quitarse esa presión, esa asfixia que lo someten a emociones que no se experimentan cuando está en su forma animal. Luego tratará de volver a la rutina que quiere crear, pero por ahora necesita esto. Necesita correr a media noche por el bosque de Hollow Town, descalzo y libre, como lo está haciendo ahora. Quiere pedir perdón, porque se lo había prometido a Natasha. Sólo serían dos días y ya. No volvería a hacerlo por tanto tiempo. Después trataría de mantenerlo por una hora, como le había prometido. _Sólo son dos días._

La bruma aún persiste en su cabeza, y él, dañándose los pies descalzos y despojándose de la última prenda que viste; pega un largo salto y cae al pasto, sintiendo como sus huesos crujen y el calor envuelve su cuerpo por completo, moviéndose grotescamente para tomar la forma que quiere. El dolor en este punto no es sofocante, si no, placentero. Jadea, y su cuerpo convulsiona. Ya no tiene boca, no tiene manos, no tiene pies. Tiene un hocico, garras y patas. Es grande, alto, enorme. Alza su hocico y aúlla con todas las fuerzas que tiene, sintiéndose cómodo, libre, esperanzado. Su negro pelaje se mueve por el viento y él se echa a correr por los alrededores, estirando sus patas y aullando a la luna.

La noche lo cubre y él jamás se había sentido tan bien.

Sus fosas nasales se expanden y busca con ellas el aroma a miel y a avellanas que tanto le pertenece. Los pensamientos de los que venía escapando van desvaneciéndose paulatinamente. Está a punto de ir en búsqueda de su protegido, pero se niega a hacerlo. A lo lejos, pues ha corrido bastante, puede vislumbrar la mansión Stark. Hay algo en él que le prohíbe acercarse a ella, así que él da media vuelta y se dirige hacia las afueras de Hollow Town.

No busca nada en específico, en realidad. Sólo es instinto lo que lo mueve a seguir el rastro de otro lobo por ahí, cual depredador, motivándolo a atacar al otro por sentirlo cerca de su territorio. En aquel estado, cualquiera es una amenaza. Y es en cuanto ve un pelaje blanco, con ese hedor, cuando no duda en lanzarse contra el animal y atrapar entre sus fauces el lomo que se tiñe de carmín.

El sonido que hace esa criatura es escalofriante.

* * *

La noche parece serena desde el lugar en el que puede apreciarla, a través de la ventanilla que se halla frente a él y da hacia el patio de las otras casas. Son las una y cuarto y ella todavía no ha llegado. Suspira tenuemente y deja descansar sus manos en la encimera. El fuego en uno de los platillos de la cocina mantiene burbujeando la sopa que ha hecho esa tarde. La ha estado manteniendo caliente dentro de las dos últimas horas, porque, aunque sepa que en algún momento va a llegar; no sabe en cuál, exactamente. Steve mira el follaje que se mece por la brisa nocturna y el rocío que comienza a cubrir el césped. Es una noche húmeda y cálida. Tal parece que esta madrugada va a llover.

El sonido del hervidor anunciando que el agua está lista, es lo que logra sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Steve mueve el cucharón revolviendo la sopa y entonces apaga el platillo de la cocina, cubriendo la olla con la respectiva tapa, para evitar que el calor se escape de la comida. Voltea hacia el hervidor, toma la taza con la bolsa de té blanco que se ha preparado y con la otra, agarrando el objeto del mango, vierte el agua hirviendo en la taza. El vapor que se escapa del hervidor recorre todo su rostro y se desvanece por el aire. El silencio en la casa es arrollador y cómodo. Está acostumbrado a esta calma, a esta quietud en la que se sumerge su hogar.

Steve se voltea hacia el pequeño comedor, apagando las luces de la cocina de paso y dejándose caer en el asiento que da frente al estante con fotografías. La imagen de su padre es la que lo acompaña cada noche, esperando por su madre. Steve jamás se ha sentido solo a pesar del silencio en el que está sumido. Es incapaz de sentirse así cuando tiene a su padre frente a él, con su uniforme de soldado y sonriendo a la cámara. Obviamente, lo que más quiere, es tenerlo de regreso e ir los domingos por la mañana a pescar. Y sí, hay tristeza en su corazón cuando lo recuerda. Pero no es un sentimiento amargo el que lo embarga cada vez que se sienta frente a esa fotografía. Sus labios sólo se elevan para formar una fina sonrisa porque su padre era un gran hombre. De principios, de humildad y de valores que intentó inculcarle de pequeño.

¿Qué pensaría de él si lo viera hoy?

Probablemente no estaría contento con todo lo que ha hecho y lo que no. Probablemente se sentiría decepcionado de él. Steve sopla la taza que contiene el té caliente, y echándole una cucharadita de azúcar, da un pequeño sorbo. Su lengua se quema al contacto con el agua, y él siente el recorrido que hace hasta caer a su estómago. El sonido de unas llaves y la puerta abriéndose lo distraen al instante. Su madre le dedica una sonrisa cansada cuando lo ve esperándola, lanza las llaves a un sillón y restriega sus manos, como si estuviera limpiándose, contra el uniforme de enfermera que viste. —No tenías por qué esperarme, Steve. — es lo primero que dice Sarah cuando ha cerrado la puerta suavemente tras de sí. Steve le lanza una mirada rápida a ella, antes de que se le acerque a depositar un beso en su frente.

—No te preocupes. No es ningún problema. — responde rápidamente y se dirige a la cocina para preparar el plato con comida. —Te serviré. Hoy preparé la sopa de vegetales que tanto te gusta. — dice y suena entusiasmado. De reojo observa como su madre parece estar cayéndose dormida en la mesa del comedor. Entonces, susurra amablemente: —¿Por qué no vas a dormir?

—Estaré bien, hijo. — murmura ella, acomodando los cubiertos en la mesa. —Además… necesito probar esa sopa.

La mujer cumple con su palabra, después de todo. Ha dejado hasta el plato vacío. Así que, después de unos minutos, él la ve perderse hacia su habitación no sin antes decirle las buenas noches. Él se queda lavando lo que han ensuciado y luego se va a su recámara. Pasan otros minutos, y Steve ya encuentra en pijama y tumbado en la cama individual. Se queda dormido con el sonido constante como de agua, y echándole una última mirada a la ventana que está justo a su lado, un poco más arriba de su cabeza, se da cuenta que ha comenzado a llover. Es una lluvia suave, rápida y relajante.

Cuando se despierta, no es producto de la lluvia, sin embargo. Es el característico sonido de alguien golpeando la ventana que se hace cada vez más claro. Busca con sus manos su teléfono para observar la hora. Son las tres y veinte de la madrugada. Recordando que afuera la lluvia no amaina, él se levanta de sopetón, tomando los bordes de la ventana y abriéndola completamente. Algunas gotitas impactan contra su agitado y preocupado rostro cuando Bucky está tratando de arrastrarse dentro de la habitación. Steve se inclina, y lo toma desde los brazos, jalándolo y logrando que el largo cuerpo de su amigo esté dentro.

Sin pensarlo mucho, cierra la ventana rápidamente y se gira, revisando las heridas en el cuerpo desnudo de James que tiembla y está mojado. Hay hojas en su cabello, y lodo en sus pies descalzos. Hay sangre escurriendo por su espalda y heridas que no se han cerrado. Steve corre en búsqueda de una toalla, y luego regresa cubriendo a su mejor amigo con ella. El mayor la acepta desesperadamente y sin mirarle, como es lo usual. Steve sabe que no debe inmiscuirse en este tema, sabe que debe abstraerse de preguntar algo que no querría saber. Bucky no le hablará en este estado, ni tampoco después, como siempre.

El rubio nuevamente se pierde entre los pasillos y regresa con un botiquín en sus manos. James es el que cura sus heridas esa madrugada, limpiando el estropicio que viene hecho. Se viste con las ropas que le presta Steve y se queda dormido casi al instante en cuanto han acomodado un colchón con rueditas que se escondía bajo la cama.

Steve sabe que esto no puede seguir así en cuanto lo ve dormir y luego se gira hacia la pared, tratando de conciliar el sueño. No más.

* * *

Ya, sí, el capítulo parece relleno. Pero este capítulo es necesario para que nos ubiquemos en el contexto en el que viven la mayoría de los personajes. Así que, bueno, eso. Incluí a los personajes de Agente Carter porque puedo y porque me gustan. Tengo un enredo de ships entre Carter, Thompson, Stark y Jarvis. ¿Qué le puedo hacer? Amo a esa mujer, y joder, no puedo decidirme. ¿Qué más? Ah, que es el capítulo más largo hasta el minuto. Casi 10k, demonios. No se vayan acostumbrando, pero aprovechen el bug. (?)

Prometo que el próximo capítulo será menos denso que este. Se suponía que esto era una fiesta. (?

PD: Cáguense de la risa con el nombre de la villa a la que pertenece Jack, porque yo sí lo hago. Es tan ridículo el nombre que decidí dejárselo.

Eso, se les quiere, nos vemos en cuanto pueda y adiós.

 _-Lyrock._


	17. XVII You are so close but still a world

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

 **XVII. You are so close but still a world away.**

Lo primero que ve, en cuanto abre sus ojos, es una alta y difusa figura.

—No deberías estar acá. — escucha, y pronto se da cuenta que aquella voz proviene de la figura que se haya al frente. El tono de esa voz es casi infantil e irreconocible. No sabe a ciencia cierta quién es esa persona, dónde se encuentra ni tampoco la hora qué es. Lo poco que puede recordar son eventos que no poseen algún sentido. Intenta enfocar su vista a su alrededor, y cuando está a punto de girar su cabeza, un dolor en su cuello hace que se detenga y se encoja en su lugar.

—Hey, te estoy hablando. — dice nuevamente esa figura. —Carajo, qué asco…

Un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal, cuando intenta alzar su cabeza. El dolor es indescriptible y tan fuerte, que suelta quejidos. Intenta inspirar repetidas veces, haciendo que sus sentidos despierten de una maldita vez, y trata de amainar aquel dolor. Es entonces, cuando un olor en particular llega hasta sus fosas nasales, en que a su mente aparecen las memorias perdidas. Son un montón de imágenes que se atiborran, formando una historia y línea temporal hasta llegar a este momento. Involuntariamente, Peggy suelta un gruñido siendo más consciente del hedor a descomposición que se desprende de aquella figura frente a ella. Su naturaleza amenaza con desmembrar a esa mujer con un inusitado odio que de pronto, la tiene gruñendo sin saber cómo detenerse. Tampoco es como si pudiera evitarlo, la verdad.

La extraña da un par de zancadas hacia ella, haciendo que su asqueroso olor se haga más notorio en cada paso. El picor en sus extremidades sólo le indica que está a punto de transformarse. Pero Peggy no quiere, porque si lo hace, todo terminará mal esta noche. Y está tan cansada de pelear que no puede soportar otro enfrentamiento. No cuando, además, esa extraña apenas parece una adolescente.

—No voy a pelear contigo. — dice ella, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para luchar contra esa innata repulsión que le tiene a esa criatura. —No vine a pelear.

—Oh, sí lo hiciste. — responde la de cabello negro, cruzándose de brazos y arrugando la nariz por lo nauseabundo que puede ser el olor a perro mojado. —Como sea, ¿cómo puedo decírtelo…? Largo. Este pueblo no es territorio de ustedes. Vete. Estoy siendo comprensiva, ¿es qué no lo entiendes? Otro ya te hubiera asesinado.

—Estuviste a punto de hacerlo. — gruñe Peggy, ordenando sus pensamientos y emociones que están a punto de dispararse si es que no los detiene ahora. Ha recordado el por qué le duele tanto el cuello: la extraña estuvo a punto de dislocárselo. Una gotita de sudor escurre por su rostro, producto del gran esfuerzo que está haciendo para no lanzarse nuevamente a una batalla sin sentido. Ese no es el objetivo por el que se adentró a aquel territorio tan prohibido para los de su raza, y tampoco, lo que nadie necesita. Observa cómo la pálida muchacha hace una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Las ramas de los árboles crujen por el viento nocturno. —Vine pa-

—Sí, bueno, no me interesa. — le interrumpe, y antes de que pudiera replicar; la voz de aquella desconocida suena tan demandante y amenazadora que la hacen ponerse en alerta. —No deberías estar acá.

Y sus ojos, cuando conecta su mirada con la ajena, parecen ser tan rojos como la sangre.

* * *

Tony mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros negros y raídos mientras camina por los pasillos vacíos del instituto el lunes por la mañana. Extrañamente el clima en Hollow Town es frío y, fuera de lo usual en primavera, el día es gris. Las nubes cubren el cielo casi en su totalidad, ocultando los rayos del sol que iluminan el pueblo y resplandece en el cielo. Él camina sin presión, esta vez los grandes audífonos cuelgan de su cuello, sin reproducir ninguna canción. Aún está demasiado somnoliento como para escuchar algo de su reproductor de música. Suelta un bostezo y se cubre la boca con pereza. Cada paso que da es lento y tranquilo, más por el sueño que porque de verdad se sienta así de calmo. Intenta estirarse, pero los músculos están tan agotados que apenas y puede. Él no estaría así si es que Jarvis no le hubiera negado su café matutino. De verdad, ¿cómo podría sobrevivir a la mañana en este estado zombie? El anciano es un desconsiderado.

Deja escapar un nuevo bostezo, y de alguna forma, toda pereza se le va con rapidez en cuanto se da cuenta que ha llegado al salón. Algo en su interior, por una milésima de segundo, le dice que debe darse media vuelta y huir. Básicamente porque se siente inseguro al ver después de tantos días a Banner. Sí, es exagerado e idiota lo que siente y lo que piensa, pero en su defensa puede decir que _Bruce-Bear_ pasa pegado a él las veinticuatro horas del día. Siempre está hablando con él, ya sea presencialmente, por teléfono o por vía mensajes de texto. De hecho, las únicas veces que no hablan es cuándo Tony pierde la noción del tiempo con sus inventos o invernando en su habitación. Así que sí, además de que es dramático por naturaleza, para él ha pasado una eternidad y lo ha extrañado. Jamás podría admitirlo en voz alta, pero es un hecho. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo separado por un conflicto con Banner desde hace mucho.

Y Tony no quiere que aquello vuelva a ocurrir. Él no perdona tan fácil; pero ninguno de sus amigos ha hecho algo tan grave para sentir tanto rencor injustificado.

Avanza un par de pasos por el salón con lentitud, observando el lenguaje corporal de Banner. El cuatro ojos ha desviado sus ojos chocolates por unos segundos y se ha tensado de la misma manera en que lo ha hecho Tony. De pronto se le ha secado la garganta y eso le enoja. No es un evento tan difícil e importante en su vida como para sentir que le sudan las manos y se le complique tanto el caminar. Dios, ni siquiera debería estar tan nervioso. Tony atraviesa la pequeña distancia que hay entre él y los últimos asientos dónde se halla Bruce de forma tan rápida y ansiosa que, si cualquiera pasara por allí y los viera, se partiría de la risa. Porque también es irrisorio el movimiento que hace Bruce al levantarse torpemente de su lugar soltando una risa boba.

Ambos apestan y son un chiste para este tipo de situaciones.

—Así que… — murmura Tony, deteniéndose frente al pelinegro. Mira hacia todos lados, intentando ser natural y despreocupado, mientras sonríe ladinamente al cuatro ojos en cuanto su mirada miel se ha trabado en el rostro de Bruce: —¿Puedo sentarme o me impedirás el camino? Espera… ¿Has decidido unirte el lado oscuro, traidor? Porq-

Pero Tony no continúa. Las palabras mueren en su boca en el momento exacto en que los brazos de Bruce lo han rodeado para atraerlo hacia sí, estrechándolo en un firme y torpe abrazo que lo hace mantenerse inmóvil. —Idiota. — dice Banner, enterrando su rostro en un costado del cuello de Tony, produciéndole cosquillas y un extraño calor que se ha extendido desde su pecho hacia sus mejillas. No es usual que Bruce, a pesar de su aspecto suave y amable, demuestre… esto. Al menos, no siempre. Y Tony lo sabe, porque su amigo no es una persona muy cariñosa, aunque todo el mundo piense lo contrario. Aunque todos lo tachen como un típico nerd manipulable y sensible, cuando no es así. Banner es más duro de lo que muchos creen, y por ello, este abrazo significa mucho más de lo que podría pensar el mundo. Mucho más de lo que debería recibir Tony, porque él no merece tanto cariño. —No sé por dónde empezar, Tones. Yo… yo sé… Necesitamos hablar, aunque yo… yo no… soy un buen amigo. Pensé tanta basura que… — lo oye murmurar, y él frunce los labios, callándolo con un _« ssh »_ que sacude el cuerpo de Banner. Después de un largo tiempo sin corresponder aquel abrazo, las extremidades del castaño por fin rodean mecánicamente la espalda de Bruce, dejando un par de palmadas en ahí. No es bueno con estas cosas.

—No sé cuál es la manía de ustedes por gastar aire hablando cosas que no me importan. No tienes que empezar nada, cariño. No quiero hablar, ya pasó y fue una tontería. — responde, sonando más ronco de lo normal. Su sentido del humor colándose en cada palabra, mientras lucha internamente contra los malos sentimientos.

—No lo entiendes, Tony, yo…

—¿Qué es lo que huelo? ¿es un perfume nuevo, Brucie?

—Y estás matando el momento.

—Sí, bueno… es un don. — contesta Tony suavemente, sus manos asidas a la espalda de Banner. Es cómodo, piensa él, tan cómodo que podría estar así por bastante tiempo si es que pudiera permitírselo y si es que pudiera mantener a raya la vocecita en su cabeza que le susurra que no es merecedor de nada. Tony cierra sus ojos, ignorando lo que ocurre en su interior, mientras apoya su mejilla derecha en la cabeza de Banner, inclinando su rostro e inhalando profundamente. Se permite sentir el cariño que tanto les niega a sus amigos y al mundo. —¿no crees?

—Ya cállate. — contesta Bruce en un suspiro.

Tony sonríe imperceptiblemente, con sus labios fruncidos. Por supuesto que se calla, más porque quiere disfrutar este momento que porque alguien se lo ha demandado. Él no dice nada, y Banner no lo necesita. Así que se quedan un buen rato en silencio, así, abrazados. No necesitan decir alguna palabra al otro, porque no tendrían algún valor. El momento es aquí y ahora. Y eso es todo lo que les importa a ambos. Es todo lo que necesitan para no sentirse tan abrumados por nimiedades y por un malentendido estúpido. Sí, dolió en su momento. Pero ya no, al menos, no por ahora. Tony les ha hecho cosas horribles a cada uno de ellos, cosas que dejan cicatrices; así que nunca podría reprocharles nada. Entonces una palabra le pica la cabeza, y no quiere oírla ni pensarla. La odia, odia esa frase que ronda ahora por sus pensamientos y quiere soltarla como si creyera de verdad en ella, cuando no es así. Es una excusa, es una mentira. No tiene valor. ¿cuál es el sentido de decírsela? ¿y por qué siente tantas ganas de disculparse?

—Yo… — comienza él, sin saber realmente cómo continuar o si es que en verdad desea hacerlo. Relame sus labios resecos, y frunce su ceño porque verdaderamente se le hace difícil. —Yo…

—¡OH, DIOS! — y es ese grito. Ese maldito grito es el que rompe el momento y las ganas que tenía para soltar lo que nunca dice. Es esa maldita voz que le provoca molestias y que hizo que Banner y él pegaran un brinco y se separaran inmediatamente. —No, no, no, sigan. Yo no estoy aquí.

—Que considerado. — suelta ácidamente él, cruzándose de brazos y volteándose a ver a Strange. El muy estúpido está pegado a la puerta, como si pudiera fundirse en ella y hacer como si no estuviera ahí. A Tony le ha empezado a doler la cabeza. —Pero ya cagaste el momento, así que no sirve de mucho, no sé... el que te hagas el invisible.

—Qué mal humor el tuyo, Anthony. Y yo que iba a empezar a llorar. — responde Strange, acomodándose la bufanda que cubre su largo y elegante cuello. Se acerca a ellos en pocas zancadas porque el esotérico tiene las piernas jodidamente largas. —Ánimo, que es lunes.

—Eres un maldito bicho raro. ¿cómo no odias los lunes?

—No, Stephen… — dice Banner, intentando aligerar el ambiente con su intervención, mientras paulatinamente termina sentándose en su asiento. Los observa a ambos, acomodando sus gafas y sonando lo más sincero posible cuando contesta: —Es que esta vez, sí… si la has cagado.

Strange abre su boca, frunciendo su ceño y atreviéndose a parecer ofendido, el muy cabrón. Los molestos deberían ser ellos, porque sí, ha cagado el momento, ¡gracias! Tony rueda los ojos e intenta calmarse, acariciándose la frente con sus dedos índice y corazón. Como algo cotidiano e inútil, -porque él posee un reloj de mano, pero no tiene las ganas ni siquiera de moverse-, pregunta soltando un bufido: —¿Qué hora es?

—Las… espera. — Strange busca algo entre uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Banner los mira atentamente, sonriendo por primera vez de verdad en unos largos días. Se siente bien teniéndolos allí, como si todo fuera normal y nada hubiera sucedido. El más alto, cuando encuentra su teléfono móvil, comenta: —Apenas son las siete y media de la mañana. No entiendo cuál es su manía de abrir el maldito instituto con el viejete de Stan. A todo esto… ¿no debería estar Romanoff por aquí?

Banner se sonroja súbitamente y Tony sabe que va a ser una larga mañana.

* * *

Se encuentra con Steve en el minuto exacto en que está bajando de su auto.

Al cerrar la puerta del vehículo no se despide de su padre, ni tampoco él de ella. Natasha acomoda tras una de sus orejas unos mechones rebeldes que le hacían cosquillas en sus mejillas, mientras se queda viendo al rubio que está caminando por la vereda hacia ella. Por su cabeza no cruza ningún pensamiento, y en su interior, ni siquiera hay una pizca de alguna emoción. No hay nada. Sólo un silencio que se ve interrumpido por las voces de los estudiantes ingresando al instituto, el ruido de los autos y el canto de las aves.

La incomodidad con la que suele vivir se ha esfumado como por arte de magia por estos momentos.

Steve se acerca a ella silenciosamente, saludándole con una familiaridad que ella no corresponde. Relame sus labios y ve lo que ocultan los ojos de Steve. No hace falta ser muy observador para reconocer el sentimiento de molestia y preocupación que transmiten y esa es la razón por la que ninguno habla. Esto va más allá de simples palabras, gestos y miradas. Ella frunce su ceño y él está a punto de justificar a Bucky, pero sus palabras no alcanzan a salir en cuanto Natasha dice:

—Dime al menos que está bien. — Él no le responde de inmediato, por lo que ella insiste, vacilante, y al mismo tiempo, amenazante: —¿Está bien?

—Está bien y algo desorientado, pero… estable. Dijo que intentaría venir a las clases de la tarde.

Ella sonríe fantasmalmente con ironía. Por supuesto que vendrá, piensa ella, mientras voltea su rostro hacia la entrada del instituto y deja que el recuerdo de las palabras de James se clave en su cabeza como una fina aguja. Esta sería la quinta vez dentro del mes en que ha roto su promesa. —Es un terrible mentiroso. — murmura, más bien para sí misma que para Steve. No hay rencor ni molestia en su tono de voz, sin embargo. Ha sido un sonido plano y carente de emoción. Ella da media vuelta, con la intención de largarse de una vez al salón de clases. El rubio la sigue en silencio, para su sorpresa, recorriendo la entrada y caminando por los pasillos. En un punto, cuando ya se han acercado bastante al salón, -pues ella casi ha salido corriendo, sin darse cuenta de su prisa-, Steve la alcanza tomándola suavemente del codo, obligándola a voltear.

—Tasha, ¿qué pasa? — Natasha frunce amargamente sus labios, porque por supuesto que Steve se ha dado cuenta de su actitud. Lamentablemente, él no le creerá cuando le diga que no le pasa absolutamente nada. Y esa es la cuestión. Se zafa del agarre sin nada de esfuerzo porque él nunca ha utilizado su fuerza contra ella para forzarla a algo. Tampoco podría. Natasha inclina su cabeza hacia un costado, observando con sus alarmantes ojos verdes los del rubio. Es un desafío y Steve no rehúye de aquel contacto visual.

—Quiero matar a James, Cap, eso es todo. — dice convencida, creyéndose ella misma sus palabras. Steve la ve dar media vuelta y perderse tras la puerta del salón, dejándolo a él con una molesta sensación en la boca de su estómago, sintiéndose tan impotente como inútil. No puede hacer nada. Ni siquiera tiene el mínimo control sobre esto para jactarse de que la situación se le está escapando de las manos. Suspira, con las diversas imágenes mentales de un Bucky herido arrastrándose en la madrugada a la ventana de su habitación martilleándole la cabeza. Steve ingresa a la sala de clases, caminando con paso firme y saludando a Scott que enseguida lo ha recibido efusivamente con un: _"Hey Cap-cap"._

La mirada de Steve instintivamente se ha desviado a la figura de Tony que se oculta entre los asientos, y aunque intente evitarlo, no es capaz de despegar sus ojos de él. Para Tony aquello no pasa desapercibido, así que en cuanto corresponde esa mirada, vuelve inmediatamente su atención a la conversación con Pepper, Strange, Brucie y Janet, huyendo de Rogers porque no quiere corresponderle ni una mísera mirada. No cuando las fotos pesan en su pecho y su jodida mente recrea aquellos momentos que se perdieron, cada palabra y cada mirada; hasta volver al punto que se fue todo a la misma mierda y… no. No necesita seguir ahondando en eso y no quiere. No.

—Y luego de tres o cuatro días volvió a aparecer, así, de la nada, encima de un estante de la cocina. — finaliza Strange, con un tono de voz tan serio que inquietaría a cualquiera. Tony dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, sin recordar de qué demonios están hablando, consciente de que Rogers sigue observándolo desde la entrada del salón.

—No te creo. — comenta Janet, cruzándose de brazos e inclinando su cuerpo hacia el castaño de ojos miel. Strange frunce el ceño y musita un: "¿disculpa?" totalmente ofendido. Los otros dos observan la escena divertidos. —¿En serio crees que un duende…? — la castaña hace una pausa para soltar una risita burlona. —Lo siento, es que me supera. ¿En serio crees en esas tonterías?

—No es que lo crea, Van Dyne; lo he vivido. Pasó y aunque no pude explicármelo en ese momento, ahora es todo lo que tengo y con lo que coincide. Así que, sí.

—Stephen… no me digas que… ¿te has enojado? — inquiere Janet entre incrédula y divertida. Tony en serio quiere reírse de la inexpresividad de Strange al negar que se ha molestado, cuando sí lo ha hecho. En serio quiere unirse a las carcajadas que han soltado Bruce y Pepper, pero se le es imposible porque el otro imbécil no ha parado de mirarle como si le llamara tanto la atención su maldita presencia. Joder, ¿es que acaso no podría disimular, aunque sea un poquito? Le incomoda, y mucho. Él observa la hora en su reloj como una ansiosa manía. Aunque faltan sólo cinco minutos para que inicie la clase, para Tony esto ya es un jodido martirio.

—¿Y Rhodey? — la pregunta se le ha escapado sin siquiera pensárselo, tan simple y sin ningún peso que no espera la reacción que han tenido sus amigos. Tony enfoca su atención en cada uno de ellos, porque se ha instaurado un pesado silencio y eso es extraño. No comprende la situación y es tan parecida a la que ocurrió el lunes pasado que no le agrada para nada. Intercambian miradas entre ellos y eso lo hace sentirse ansioso. —¿Qué pasa?

Bruce abre su boca porque de seguro está a punto de decir algo, pero Janet es lo bastante rápida para atraer su atención e interrumpir a Banner: —A mí me dijo que se había quedado dormido, de seguro llega más tarde. — Janet toma su rostro con sus dos manos, forzándolo a mirarle. Y ahí está el dulce olor a duraznos de la castaña que tanto le encanta. Pepper ha soltado un: "Janet" en son de advertencia, pero ella la ignora. —Tony, ¿te he dicho que lindas son tus pestañas? Espera, tienes una pelusi-

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? — inquiere mucho más serio de lo que querría, deshaciéndose de las manos de Janet de inmediato e ignorándola. Hay algo que le están ocultando y él no es ningún tonto como para no darse cuenta de ello. Sostiene las manos de Janet en un agarre no demasiado fuerte, pero no lo suficientemente suave como para dejarla escapar. Ignora el delicioso aroma del perfume de la castaña, y busca con su mirada los ojos de su querido Bruce porque el nerd es incapaz de mentirle. —¿Qué está pasando?

Pero no es necesario que ninguno le responda ya que la respuesta llega por sí sola. El timbre retumba por todo el lugar, opacando la voz de Bruce. Él hubiera insistido más, si no fuera porque Pepper y el cuatro ojos centran su vista hacia la puerta del salón, incitándolo a hacer lo mismo. Tony no sabe identificar lo que siente al ver entrar detrás de la vieja de Sallow a Rhodey, porque se le revuelve la cabeza. A simple vista se puede apreciar que lleva una gasa en una de sus mejillas, otra cubriendo su nariz y una bandita en una de sus cejas, ocultando lo que es lo más probable, heridas. Y Rhodes ni siquiera se digna a devolverle la mirada a Tony o a los otros dos. —¿Qué le pasó a Rhodey? — pregunta el castaño, alarmado y confundido. Su mente ha quedado en blanco de un segundo para otro y él se ve incapaz de concebir alguna idea que tenga que ver con el estado de Rhodes.

Pepper boquea varias veces y se le imposibilita contestarle, porque la profesora alza su voz pidiendo que todos vuelvan a sus respectivos asientos porque está a punto de comenzar su clase. Ella y Janet se retiran a sus puestos que se hallan mucho más adelante, casi delante de la puerta, sin antes dirigirle un par de miradas a Bruce y a Strange, que ha tenido que voltearse. Entonces, la profesora dice los buenos días y todos toman asiento.

—Bruce. — murmura Tony, exigiendo con su tono de voz alguna clase de respuesta que le dijera lo que había pasado y quitara de su imaginativa cabeza los peores escenarios. ¿Le habían asaltado? ¿Algún problema familiar? ¡¿Qué?! Demonios, son tantas las suposiciones que él no puede evitar mostrarse tan impaciente.

—Cálmate, Tones… — susurra Bruce, correspondiéndola la mirada. Sus cejas se contraen al escucharle decir: "No me digas que me calme, ¿qué demonios le pasó?" y ver su expresión tan demandante. —Pensé que ya te lo habían dicho los demás… pero fue algo que pasó con Barton la semana pasada. Él y yo…

—¿Qué les hizo Barton? — pregunta un poco más fuerte, sin importarle si la profesora ya ha empezado a hablar o si alguien pueda escucharlo. Aprieta su mano izquierda que ha empezado a temblar de repente y trata de calmar a su agitado corazón porque está comenzando a sentir un inexplicable pánico y una ferviente rabia. Tony puede soportar que Clint o el resto de las personas que lo odian o lo desprecian se metan con él, pero no con Rhodey, Pepper o alguno de ellos. Se le hace inconcebible. —¿Se pelearon con Barton? ¿Qué carajos pasó, Banner?

—Tony. — advierte el de lentes, alternando su mirada entre él y la profesora, en un tono de voz bajo que exaspera al castaño aún más. Conoce a Tony lo bastante bien para saber que no le gustará para nada las razones del por qué comenzó todo. —Sí, discutí un poco con Barton el miércoles y al final él y Rhodey terminaron a golpes. A Clint lo expulsaron por el resto de la semana y creo que vuelve mañana.

—¿Por qué? — sisea Tony con la garganta apretada y las manos hechas puños por debajo de la mesa. Los hombros de Bruce se tensan, sin romper el contacto visual que tienen. Intuye que lo que paraliza a Bruce y lo hace dudar antes de hablar, es temor y Tony no quiere entender el por qué. —¿Por qué pelearon?

—Es que él… — el pelinegro traga saliva. —Es que Barton empezó a decir cosas de ti que nosotros… Joder, que ya no podemos aguantarlo, Tony, ¿cuándo podrás entender eso?

Y Tony sabe que no debería molestarle cómo en verdad lo hace, que debería entenderlo y de verdad apreciarlo, pero no puede. Que la reacción que debería tener por esas palabras no fuera tomárselo tan mal como lo está haciendo; pero es así. —¿Y cuántas veces yo les he dicho que no deberían meterse en esas idioteces? Sobretodo cuando no les incumbe lo que pase con Clint.

—Nunca he entendido por qué te molesta tanto, me importas ¿y cómo esperas que nos quedemos sin hacer algo cuándo ese imbécil desde hace dos año-

—Porque no es asunto de ustedes. — replica Tony bruscamente, apuntándolo con el dedo índice de su izquierda que no ha parado de temblar. —No necesito que empeoren la cosas entrometiéndose dónde no les importa, porque suceden… — baja la voz, apuntando con descaro la figura de Rhodey hacia adelante, sonando más dolido de lo que en verdad querría. —Este tipo de situaciones. — y hay furia, dolor, resentimiento e impotencia en sus ojos miel en cuanto pronuncia esas palabras y su voz se le va en medio camino por el peso que cargan sus hombros al saber que todo es su maldita culpa. Tony prefiere mil veces que le caguen los días a él que a las personas que quiere y sea completamente un error suyo. Prefiere mil veces que todo el acoso se concentre en él que a uno de sus hermanos. Porque ninguno de ellos se merece tal sufrimiento y no podría soportar que otro viviera lo que él ha vivido y ha aprendido a aceptar. No se lo desea a nadie.

—Tony… Tienes que dejar que te ayud-

—No. — le corta bruscamente él, sin aceptar otro comentario. —Ya han tratado de hacer lo suficiente y la han cagado más. No se metan.

Bruce se ha quedado sin palabras y sabe que Strange ha logrado escucharlo. Tony gira hasta quedarse mirando al frente, sabiendo que no debería actuar así, pero no se arrepiente. Saca de su mochila unos cuántos libros, lápices, presta atención a la clase y eso es todo.

* * *

Es un hecho que nunca actuaría así contra uno de sus amigos, ni jamás tomaría tal actitud. Nunca, jamás. Ni él mismo se lo llegaría a imaginar si es que alguien se lo dijera, primero porque están hablando de Rhodey, segundo, porque él no es así. Pero la impotencia y el egoísmo son tan grandes como para llevarlo a actuar de esta manera, a levantarse tan bruscamente de su lugar en cuanto la clase de Sallow ha terminado y muchos de sus compañeros están saliendo del salón, con el rostro inexpresivo. Tony se hubiera detenido cuando las manos de Bruce intentaron frenarlo, susurrándole un: "espera, por favor" que venía acompañado con otras palabras similares por parte de Strange, pero no es suficiente. Pasa de Peter Quill y de Rocket que le han saludado, y se dirige directamente hacia el puesto de Rhodey, sin importarle nada.

Por supuesto que en cuanto llega, su lengua sarcástica es más rápida que su enojo. —Bonitos accesorios los tuyos, ¿cuánto por ellos? —Sus brillantes ojos serpentean por el rostro de Rhodey, porque él ha elevado su cabeza para corresponderle la mirada. Barton debió haberle golpeado tan duro que hasta hoy, casi una semana después, aún se pueden notar alguna que otra herida y raspaduras pequeñas cicatrizando. El sólo imaginarlo le revuelve el estómago.

—¿Qué quieres, Tony? — pronuncia él, alejándose de toda respuesta que usualmente Rhodey soltaría con el mismo humor ácido de Tony. Suena tan cansado que no sabe, sinceramente, cómo tomárselo. De hecho, ni siquiera debería estar recriminándole nada a él, ni tampoco actuar así. Un simple: "¿Estás bien?" bastaría, pero no...

—Quiero saber el por qué tuviste que ir con complejo de salvavidas y meterte con Barton. — Tony apoya sus dos manos en la mesa de su amigo, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él. Sabe que suena como si estuviese defendiendo a Barton, -cuando no es así-, y claro que está mal. Porque el que es su amigo es la persona frente a sus narices y no el idiota que le rompió la jodida cara. Lo peor es que no puede detener su boca, aunque quiera, ni tampoco lo mal que se siente ver a Rhodey así y la ira que le produce. —Sabes perfectamente que no es asunto tuyo las mierdas que hablen de mí.

—Joder, Tony, que no todo es por ti. Deja de hacer drama por nada y déjame solo.

—No haría drama y lo tomaría como un chiste, si es que fuera uno. ¿Eres consciente de lo que hiciste? Esto es mío, y a ti no debería importarte lo que dicen de mí y-

—Y todo lo que te importa a ti de todo esto eres tú mismo, ¿no? — interrumpe Rhodey repentinamente, sacudiendo su cabeza y dibujando una sonrisa irónica y dolida en su rostro juvenil. —No te preocupa otra cosa que tu propio culo, ¿verdad? Eres increíble, Stark. — suelta, rindiéndose a la pizca de desilusión que le ha embargado a causa de las palabras de Tony. Él esperaba otra cosa, honestamente, no esto. Y aunque sepa que las frases que caen de su boca no sean verdaderas, pues sólo son el cúmulo de sentimientos hablando, no hace el esfuerzo de frenarlas: —Ni siquiera debería estar perdiendo tiempo en esto, así que largo. Siempre supe que tu egoísmo era grande, pero no pensé que podrías ser así… no conmigo.

—Si, bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer? Soy todas esas mierdas que dices, y mucho peor. Es verdad, tan mala persona que les digo a mis amigos que no se metan dónde nos les incumbe para protegerlos y evitar que salgan heridos. Pero _hey,_ eso nadie lo ve, porque no les interesa escucharme.

—Tú nunca nos dices nada, Tony. — replica Rhodey, irguiéndose de prisa, con el rostro contrariado. El volumen de su voz se eleva poco a poco: —Esperas que hagamos todo lo que quieres porque no soportas no tener el control sobre algo. Esperas que nunca te preguntemos nada, porque o si no, nos evitas o te pones a soltarnos tanta mierda junta que lastimas y sé que te das cuenta. Pero prefieres guardártelo todo y dejarnos en la maldita deriva. ¡No es posible que debamos estar adivinando qué hacer o qué decir sin que te lo tomes a mal! ¡La amistad no es sólo de uno, si no te das cuenta! ¡Los demás no te dicen nada porque temen que puedas romperte y yo también tengo ese maldito miedo, pero no es posible que no te des cuenta de que no eres el único que aguanta tanta mierda! ¡No es posible que tengas que guardarte tanto y después compadecerte de ti mismo, demonios!

—¡¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de la mierda que pasa a mi alrededor?! ¡¿Del mal que les hago?! ¡Precisamente por eso prefiero no tenerlos tan cerca! ¡Me saca de quicio no saber qué mierda hacer para no dañarlos porque a cada momento la cago!

—¡¿Te has dado cuenta de las veces que Bruce ha terminado llorando luego de verte en tal mal estado?! —está gritando tanto que el salón, a pesar de que no hay muchas personas, ha quedado en silencio. Y tarde se percata de que sus amigos están intentando detenerlos a ambos. Tony lo mira con tanta rabia que él le regresa la misma mirada. Y sabe que no debería sacarle a la cara tanta mierda que no viene al caso, pero ya no puede eludirlo: —¡¿Las veces que hemos estado fuera de la oficina del director intentando razonar con este instituto de mierda?! ¡¿Entiendes por qué no sabes toda esta basura?! ¡Porque ninguno de ellos ha tenido el valor de decirte las cosas a la cara! ¡Ni Banner, ni Strange, ni Pepper ni nadie! ¡NADIE!

—¡CARAJO! ¡Son tan molestos! ¡Se los he dicho tantas veces que no puedo si quiera contarlas! ¡Dejen de meterse dónde no les importa! ¡Jamás les he pedido que hagan algo porque todo lo que quiero y necesito es tenerlos cerca de mí y saber que están bien! ¡Y si no quieren involucrarse conmigo, lo entenderé! ¡¿SABES POR QUÉ?! ¡Porque ya sé que la han pasado mal, ya lo sé! James, demonios… ¡Ni siquiera debiste pelearte con el otro idiota por mí! ¡La has cagado más! Y… y… No, ¿sabes qué? — niega con su cabeza, bajando su tono de voz cuando dice: —Si no quieren tantos problemas, pues váyanse a la mierda. — entonces sus palabras quedan en el aire en el minuto que Tony se escucha a sí mismo. Ni siquiera sabe por qué lo ha dicho, cuando no lo siente así. Tal como lo ha pensado, y como siempre sucede; la ha cagado. De sobremanera. Porque la expresión de Rhodey no es capaz de describirla ni tampoco de asimilar que quién la ha provocado es él. Su lengua se suelta nuevamente a causa de su orgullo, o de las hormonas de adolescente o de su estupidez. No puede diferenciarlos. Y Tony no lo piensa demasiado cuando musita: —A la mierda.

Rhodey asiente varias veces y no dice nada más cuando se deshace del agarre de Strange y se precipita fuera del salón. Hay algún que otro curioso asomándose por la puerta de la sala. Tony suspira profundamente, apoyándose en la mesa de aquel asiento. El suave apretón que le da Bruce en uno de sus hombros, lo hacen volver a la realidad, lejos de aquel estupor. Sus ojos se mueven por su alrededor, percatándose de que, obviamente, toda la atención está centrada en él.

—¿Disfrutando del espectáculo? — inquiere en voz alta, sonriendo con suficiencia. La mayoría de los presentes vuelven a lo que estaban haciendo frente aquella acusación. —Imbéciles. — murmura Tony, encaminándose hacia la salida. Le enseña el dedo corazón groseramente a Rocket que le ha susurrado un: "Seh, estuvo bastante entretenido, Stark" en cuanto ha pasado junto a él para salir por la puerta.

Los rumores no se van a hacer esperar, piensa él, y eso que es recién es lunes.

* * *

Reconoce al instante el aroma a menta de Natasha. Sin embargo, aquello no impide que su cuerpo no se sobresalte, cuando está cerrando bruscamente la puerta y se apoya en ella, al toparse con la muchacha de frente. Siempre se ha sentido un poquitín intimidada por su fría expresión y sus analíticos ojos, y el que ahora esté inspeccionándola con su mirada no ayuda para nada. Más si ya de por sí su nerviosismo la tiene respirando agitadamente, aferrándose al picaporte de la puerta como si hubiese estado huyendo de algo o alguien y el baño fuese su único escondite.

La verdad es que Janet sí ha estado huyendo de algo. Más específicamente, de una situación. Lo peor de todo es que ella jamás ha sido buena controlando su nerviosismo, por lo tanto, está muy propensa a decir o a hacer estupideces porque no tiene idea de cómo actuar con esa sensación galopando por su pecho que tanto le incomoda. Hay que añadirle ahora el hecho de que, al ver a Natasha, recuerda los temas que tienen pendiente entre ellas y todo ese revoltijo de vidas que ambas deben mantener bajo control.

—Hola Natasha. — dice ella, irguiéndose rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia el lavabo donde se encuentra la pelirroja lavándose las manos. Janet está intentando sonar lo más calmada posible, pero es inútil por la exagerada cantidad de feromonas que su cuerpo está expulsando, delatando su situación. Ella mordisquea sus labios, sabiéndose traicionada por su propio organismo. Natasha no le está prestando atención y Janet piensa todo lo contrario.

Hay un profundo silencio entre ellas y la castaña no los soporta.

—Padre me dijo que no te vio el sábado en la junta, ¿no asististe? — pregunta, ganándose de inmediato toda la atención de Natasha y eso la pone aún más ansiosa. Debió haberse quedado callada. —No sé, quizás no pudo distinguirte…

—No pude ir. Estaba ocupada. — responde tajante Natasha, cerrando el grifo y secándose las manos con su ropa. Janet voltea su rostro para observarla mejor y en el momento en que se topa con sus ojos, no encuentra nada en ellos. Frunce su ceño, algo consternada. De pronto siente la imperiosa necesidad de aclarar las cosas antes de que la pelirroja salga del baño:

—No hablaron sobre lo de Barnes. — murmura ella mirándola fijamente: —No he podido decírselo a padre, aunque quiera hacerlo.

—Tienes miedo.

Janet mira hacia otro lado, apoyándose en la fría superficie de los lavabos. —Sí, lo tengo. Pero ese no es el punto. A lo que quiero llegar es que no nos corresponde a nosotras decírselos. Tiene que ser el mismo Ja-James o… o no sé. Es grave, no sólo se trata de él, Natasha, y sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

—Lo sé. — y esa es la única respuesta que da Natasha. Ella se da media vuelta al oírla, pero la pelirroja ya ha cerrado la puerta tras de sí, abandonando el lugar.

* * *

El día pasa con rapidez, la verdad. Ha estado en la oficina de Fury discutiendo sobre su ausencia de la semana pasada, -y aunque el pirata no se ha mostrado convencido con sus excusas-, ha podido librarse de cualquier regaño por parte del hombre. Tony no se puede quejar, en todo caso. Gracias a Fury pudo saltarse unos cuántos minutos de la clase de Selvig, que, pese a que no le desagrada para nada su asignatura, siempre es bueno eludir un poco más de clases. Total, él no pierde nada. Es un maldito genio.

Así que, la mañana se pasa casi volando, entre las conversaciones con Banner, Pepper y Strange. Y algún que otro intercambio de palabras con Janet. En cuanto a lo de Rhodey, Tony simplemente lo ha ignorado, de la misma manera en que lo hizo Rhodes. Para su suerte, ninguno de sus amigos insistió mucho porque enseguida Tony cambiaba el rumbo de la conversación o simplemente los dejaba hablando solos.

Rhodey no se acercó a ninguno de ellos en ningún minuto, de todas formas.

Y cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo, cada uno fue a sentarse a la mesa que solían utilizar. No encontraron a Rhodey en ningún lugar del patio de comida, y Tony perdió su almuerzo en el minuto exacto en que Gilbert y Hammer lo empujaron de tal forma en que la bandeja cayó completamente al suelo, comenzando con aquella rutina que se había acabado el año pasado. Para su suerte, no muchos se dieron cuenta de eso. Así que cuando Pepper y Banner le preguntaron, Tony sólo respondió un escueto: "No tengo hambre"

* * *

Antes de que empezaran las clases de deportes con Ross, en un momento a solas, Tony abrió su casillero, sabiendo lo que le esperaría.

Las notas y cartas llenas de insultos, no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

Lo contempla y no puede creer que, con una sola mirada, la espinita que ha estado picándole el pecho desde el sábado desaparezca, así como así.

Son quizás la cuatro y media de la tarde, y él se ha pasado por ahí sólo por si acaso, porque no lo ha visto en todo el bendito día, -bueno, en realidad desde la semana pasada, pero ese no es el punto-. Tony había pensado que no lo vería más, básicamente porque él ni siquiera se dignó a dejarle con alguien el recado de que se ausentaría por toda la semana y duda mucho que Fury se lo haya dicho, así que sí, le parece curioso el hecho de que Barnes le esté esperando ahí, en el lugar dónde suelen estudiar, con un libro en las manos y sus ojos fijos en él.

Tony no sabe cómo reaccionar ni la razón de por qué le causa tanta gracia la inexpresividad de Barnes. Su estado de ánimo ha cambiado, no abruptamente, pero el torbellino que se ha desatado en su interior durante todo el día sí se ve opacado por las repentinas ganas de reír que le inundan. Lo peor es que ni siquiera es graciosa la situación ni la expresión de ese delincuente, ni en realidad, nada cómo para sentir semejante calor en su pecho que se expande sin motivo hacia su rostro. Tony decide ignorar aquella sensación porque él no soporta a Barnes para sentirse de esta manera ni tampoco le importa que esté esperando por él. _"¿Y si estuvo esperando por mí toda la semana pasada?"_ Él niega la cabeza, desechando esa clase de preguntas. Maldito delincuente y su complejo de Hachiko y sus jodidos ojos y su jodido todo.

—Hey… — pronuncia Barnes, como si le faltara el aliento, en un hilo de voz que le hace cosquillas en la nuca a Tony. De pronto se siente muy levemente, -poco, en serio, muy poco, carajo-, avergonzado y no sabe por qué, ni tampoco quiere saberlo. Lo único que necesita ahora es decirle a James que lo deje de mirar así, porque es raro. Muy raro. La mirada de Barnes es tan penetrante que él jamás se había percatado de aquello. Y Tony descubre que aquello no le molesta, para nada. Aunque intente convencerse de lo contrario.

James, por su parte, disfruta en silencio de aquel aroma a miel y avellanas que desprende el menor. Saborea con su olfato la mezcla de esas fragancias con su masculino perfume de canela y jengibre que utiliza Stark. Esta vez James no se resiste a esos pensamientos ni a las sensaciones que le causa a su cuerpo la presencia del otro. No le importa si es sólo su otra mitad la que está sintiendo esto, porque ha estado tan cansado y perdido que el volverlo a ver es como un ancla, una pequeña e ínfima esperanza que calma todo dolor e incertidumbre. Al menos, a su parte animal. Y James está tan agotado tanto física como mentalmente que no pelea con ella y le cede el control. No por completo, pero si lo bastante para dejar que las vibraciones en su cuerpo lo envuelvan y sus ganas de acercarse al odioso de Stark para enterrar su cabeza en su cuello se amplifiquen. Por supuesto que no lo hace, pero acepta esos impulsos dentro de su cabeza.

Más tarde tendrá tiempo de sentirse incómodo y arrepentido, pero por ahora prefiero esto. El sentir que está en esta realidad y no en otra.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Sólo un _"hey"_? Y yo que pensé que habíamos avanzado con nuestras charlas…— dice suavemente Stark, acercándose dubitativamente con pasos ligeros y lentos. Quiere insultarle y tratarle mal, pero grande es la sorpresa de Tony al darse cuenta de que se le es imposible soltar su ácida lengua. —¿Me extrañaste? — pregunta, porque él es así. Bromista, burlón, sarcástico y egocéntrico. Es así, además, porque es cariñoso y coqueto, incluso con personas que _odia_. ¿Qué puede hacer cuando le gusta tanto la gente? Las personas, las mujeres y los hombres. Tony entrecierra sus ojos ante su propia broma, sin esperar nada, en realidad. Comienza a depositar su mochila y sus libros en la mesa, y detiene todo movimiento, encontrándose con _esa_ mirada, en cuanto ha elevado su cabeza y ha escuchado a James _el maldito delincuente_ Barnes, ese maldito idiota, decir ásperamente:

—Sí.

* * *

El lugar está sumido en un completo silencio y soledad.

Lo que interrumpe esa quietud es el movimiento de sus manos amarrando sus zapatos y el sonido de su sosegada respiración. La tenue iluminación que hay en ese salón tiñe su rostro y su figura en diversos matices de colores. Entonces, ella se levanta y ve su reflejo en el espejo que cubre gran parte de la pared.

Se mira y no se reconoce. Si no fuera por el color verde que tienen sus ojos y el cabello rojo que posee, Natasha pensaría que la _bailarina_ que se haya en el espejo es otra. No ella. No Natasha Romanoff. Se acerca un poco más al espejo y con las yemas de sus dedos delinea su figura en mallas rosas, el contorno de las curvas de su cuerpo y su rostro. Busca, a través de ese tacto, el volver a sentir y a experimentar. Lo que sea. Algún sentimiento que la devuelva a la vida y la haga saber que sus emociones están ahí y no se han quedado en _ese_ cuarto.

Cierra sus ojos y recuerda, siente y anhela. Tras sus párpados rememora el momento en que observó a unas de verdad y su piel eriza de tan sólo recordarlas. La música, su vestimenta y sus movimientos armoniosos y la expresión que perlaba sus rostros. Los aplausos, la oscuridad y el telón. Su corazón martillea en este instante y abre sus ojos, encontrándose con su reflejo en el espejo. Camina cuidadosamente hacia atrás, y entonces, piensa. Estira una de sus piernas lo más suave posible, y comienza a bailar.

El mundo se mueve a su alrededor, mientras gira con los ojos cerrados y apretados con vehemencia. Se desplaza por el lugar, intentando imitar cada movimiento de las bailarinas que ha estado observando a través de todos estos años, pero es inútil cuando cae al suelo. Sin embargo, vuelve a levantarse en seguida, retomando los giros y los movimientos; la danza y el equilibrio que intenta captar y que no tiene.

La verdad, es que nunca podrá tenerlo, porque ella no es precisamente, una bailarina. Ni nunca podrá serlo. Ellas son delicadas, femeninas, hermosas y elegantes. Cálidas. Todo lo contrario, a ella, que es fría y cruel; agresiva y descuidada. Sus padres de seguro se reirían de ella si se enteraran. Eso le duele, le retuerce las entrañas. Es doloroso, pero es patéticamente la verdad y no puede luchar contra ella cuando sabe qué es lo que pasará.

Los demás nunca lo creerán de ella, y Natasha no necesita que lo hagan, porque lo tiene tan guardado dentro suyo que es imposible que esto salga a la luz. Porque es malo, vergonzoso y es un secreto. Algo que sólo le pertenece a ella y a nadie más: son sus sentimientos y sus sueños. Expresados en sus pasos, sus movimientos y en sus saltos. Es ella, bailando mientras que las voces se amontonan en sus oídos y crean un coro que ella sigue, porque esa es su música. Su vida, sus recuerdos, sus memorias.

Gira tanto, que no sabe cómo parar y sólo se detiene porque sus pies tropiezan entre sí lanzándola al suelo y sus pulmones queman. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ni cuánto ha bailado. El sudor escurre por su frente, y cuando alza su mirada para verse en el espejo, tras ella, reconoce a Bruce Banner.

* * *

Yo, que siempre empiezo con mis excusas, sólo me queda decir que no actualicé porque me ganó la pereza. Sí, exacto. Me ganó el cansancio y la flojera, -por muchas cosas que tuve que hacer en estos días-, así que me dediqué a procrastinar y a descansar lo que el cuerpo me pedía. Así que me he demorado, intentando volver a retomar el ritmo de esto. Aquí estoy intentándolo.

Como sea, el capítulo... nada que decir. Dije que iba a ser menos denso que el anterior, pero mentí. Debo dejar de decirles esas weás porque se me va de las manos y terminan siendo todo lo contrario. Con respecto a Bucky y Tony, sí, van lento, pero wowowowow... yo al menos disfruté escribir ese momento. Mis gritos de fanboy salieron a la luz. ¿Qué más? Ah, que me pidieron **Thorki.** Algunas personitas me enviaron mp pidiéndome este favor, y se los planteo por acá para ver si más de algun piensa lo mismo o no sé. Miren, que yo se los daría, en serio. En serio. Pero la pareja no me gusta y he intentado en algunos capítulos desarrollarlo, pero se me es imposible. Así que lo siento.

Además de que yo shippeo a Loki con Wanda, sí, es crack y todo y que no tiene sentido, ¡Pero no es mi culpa! ¡Fue por un vídeo de yutú! _(es con la canción "young god" cofcofcof)._

Hablando de Thor, recién voy a ver Thor: Ragnarok este sábado. Me quiero matar. ¿Ustedes ya la han visto?

Gracias por todo, y les quiero.

PD: Ross de profe de deportes me da risa.

 _ **-Lyrock.**_


	18. XVIII But i'll never forget what i lost

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

 **XVIII. B** **ut i'll never forget what i lost.**

Los gritos, de Rhodey y Tony, martillean su cabeza sin darle un solo segundo de paz. Se repiten sin cesar en su mente, como una cinta. Y las palabras suenan tan claras que se le hace imposible no imaginarse que está devuelta a ese momento de la mañana, tomando por los brazos a Tony para que no se le abalance a quién es su amigo. No ha podido dejar de pensar en eso en todo lo que lleva de día. Ni siquiera ahora. Y si no fuera porque algo lo trae de regreso a la realidad, él seguiría trabado en aquel momento.

Bruce está sacudiéndose el cabello húmedo con una toalla cuando se percata de que no hay nadie más que él y Strange en los vestidores. Él ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta, -y lo más probable es que hubiera seguido así-, si es que Stephen no le hubiera gritado, literalmente, en el oído: —¡BANNER! — despertándolo de un ensimismamiento del que desconocía en qué minuto había entrado. Banner eleva su vista hacia su acompañante, y más bien, a su alrededor para poder ubicarse porque de pronto se siente un tanto perdido. Y eso no le agrada para nada.

—¿Qué? — responde escuetamente, limitándose a cerrar con una de sus manos el casillero que tiene frente a sí. Frunce el ceño ligeramente, mientras toma sus anteojos y los posiciona en su húmedo rostro. Bufa de inmediato cuando los vidrios se empañan debido a la temperatura del lugar, producto de las duchas al otro extremo.

—Te estaba hablando sobre los deberes que nos dejaron la semana pasada en el electivo de Pym, mientras tú estabas en el país de las maravillas. — dice el más alto, mientras se arregla el cabello desordenado hacia atrás. Banner suspira porque Strange, a pesar de que ya está bastante grande para dejar de ser un infante, está tratando de picarle con ese humor que a veces le sobrepasa. Obviamente no se equivoca en sus suposiciones cuando el esotérico vuelve a tomar la palabra, citando esa película infantil de Disney: —¿Mostaza? No, ¡Ni que fuera un sándwich! Limón, eso es. El limón lo cura todo.

—Stephen…

—¡Ese reloj está loco! ¡Se ha vuelto loco!

—Y a los locos hay que tratarlos con cariño. — termina él, depositando unas amables y suaves palmadas en el hombro de Strange, quién, ha terminado por fruncir exageradamente su ceño, guardando silencio súbitamente. Él deja escapar una risita, olvidándose brevemente de sus pensamientos, porque adora la expresión que pone Stephen cuando le devuelven las bromas en una mejor jugada. Casi tal hilarante como las de Tony. Aunque las del castaño sean mucho mejor. Tony es una reina del drama, después de todo. —Dejando de lado este momento ridículo, y déjame decirte que aún no sé cómo te puedes acordar de esos diálogos… — se relame los labios con algo de nerviosismo, recordando que Rhodey habría sido el primero en preguntar. Su sonrisita decae ligeramente al notarlo. ¿Por qué las cosas cuando están a punto de mejorar empeoran? —¿Y Tony?

Strange se demora un poco en responder, al estar más concentrado en guardar sus cosas en su mochila y comenzar a caminar que en otra cosa. Bruce lo alcanza en unos cuántos segundos dejándose la toalla rodeando su cuello y tomando su bolso. —Ya sabes, en su nuevo amorío con el malote. — suelta Stephen, en un intento de sonar picante y, al mismo tiempo, despreocupado. Pero de nada sirve cuando ambos saben que no es para nada divertido y simple.

Bruce detiene sus pasos al oírlo, de la misma forma en que se gira sobre sus talones y frena la caminata de Stephen deteniéndolo con una de sus manos en su pecho.

—No digas eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú sabes muy bien por qué. — murmura Banner, con tanta determinación que hace desviar al otro su mirada lejos de aquellos ojos chocolatosos, porque Stephen no puede aguantar saber que Bruce tiene toda la razón y que un comentario como el que hizo tan sin importancia, en ese lugar de mierda, es todo lo contrario. Y está tan cansado de eso. Mira a su alrededor cautelosamente, en búsqueda de alguien más que ellos dos, pero no encuentra nada. Y sí, es algo paranoico todo eso, pero les ha pasado antes. Eso es lo peor. Bruce comienza a tomar distancia con parsimonia y a caminar hacia la puerta para salir a uno de los tantos pasillos que hay. Él lo alcanza con la molestia en la boca y con un suspiro a medio camino.

—Banner…

Bruce se gira correspondiéndole la mirada, mientras el cambio de temperatura de pronto se nota mucho más. El frío de los pasillos es notable. Stephen relame sus labios, antes de hablar, pero la presencia de otra persona es la que se lo impide.

—Stephen, Bruce, hola. — dice sutilmente María Hill avanzando sólo unos dos o tres pasos hacia ellos. El sonido de su voz es bastante claro pese a que el volumen que ella ha utilizado es un tanto bajo. Está lo bastante cerca de la puerta por dónde ellos han salido que puede, incluso, que los haya escuchado. Bruce traga saliva rápidamente, rezando porque no haya ocurrido.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? — saluda Banner, acomodándose los lentes, mientras codea a Strange para que devuelva el saludo. Por supuesto que Stephen sólo suelta un seco y serio "hola" porque a él no le agrada para nada María Hill. Bruce nunca pudo comprender la razón detrás de eso, pero prefiere ignorarlo, mientras ellos dos se han enfrascado en lo que parece ser una lucha de miradas. Bruce carraspea, aún nervioso, tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible: —¿Necesitas algo?

—De hecho, sí. — concede ella, cruzándose de brazos y centrando toda su atención en él. De reojo puede notar que su amigo no ha dejado de fulminar con sus singulares ojos a la pobre muchacha que apenas y se ha inmutado frente a ese escrutinio. —El director Fury quiere una reunión con el consejo estudiantil, así que me envió a buscarlos. Tenemos que ir a su oficina.

—¿Por qué no avisó antes? — pregunta él, mientras se deshace de la toalla con la intención de guardarla en su bolso.

—De seguro lo hizo, pero Hill lo olvidó rotundamente.

—Stephen.

—¿Qué? Puede ser una posibilidad. — Strange contesta, manteniéndose firme en su lugar y dibujando una mueca sin verdadera gracia en su alargado rostro. María no lo escucha, de todos modos. Está muy ocupada ignorándolo como para hacerlo.

—En fin, Bruce. No tenemos casi nada de tiempo y aún tengo que alcanzar a los otros, así que ve en búsqueda de Romanoff que debe estar en uno de sus talleres. Nos vemos en la oficina de Fury. — y eso es todo lo que dice, antes de despedirse con un gesto de manos y seguir su camino por los pasillos, sin darle el tiempo de reaccionar. Las palabras, de un segundo a otro, se quedan atoradas en su boca, mientras que el rostro le quema de tal manera que se siente sofocado y avergonzado.

—¡Pero…! — grita, sin embargo, María está lo bastante lejos como para que realmente lo escuche. Stephen, por su parte, está carcajeándose a costa suya mientras él parece a punto de tener un ataque. Las manos le están sudando demasiado y sin su consentimiento. Con sólo esa mención ya se siente nervioso. —¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

—Mira, ve esto como una oportunidad. — sonríe Stephen con tanta gracia y malicia que lo hace sentir enfermo de vergüenza y molestia. No le parece graciosa la manera en que su corazón martillea en su pecho con sólo imaginarse a solas con Natasha. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde aquello así que… no. Porque ella es tan… tan…

—¿Oportunidad de qué? — responde un poco a la defensiva, intentando calmar sus nervios, pese a que se le hace imposible por esa sonrisa de tiburón que tiene el más alto. —Ni siquiera sé en qué taller está para ir a buscarla.

—El poder del amor podrá guiarte. — susurra Stephen, alejándose un par de pasos porque sabe con quién se está metiendo y en lo que puede terminar por esa miradita que le está lanzando el cuatro ojos. —Eh, nerdito. No, Banner, no me mires así.

—No me quieres provocar. — responde él, acomodándose los anteojos y revolviéndose el cabello húmedo con ansiedad. Suelta un suspiro antes de decir: —Andando, entre más rápido la encontremos, más rápido se termina todo esto y podremos irnos a casa.

—Ah, no. — Strange inhala profundamente. Ve como Banner se paraliza en su posición, observándolo inquisitivamente, y en lo que parece ser, suplicante. Su expresión es todo un poema para Stephen. Sobretodo porque de un segundo a otro miles de emociones se han manifestado en su cara. Strange sonríe: —No formo parte del consejo, así que no tengo nada qué hacer por ahí. Además, me esperan en casa. Hablamos luego, nerd. — entonces Strange le revuelve los cabellos y comienza a caminar tan de prisa lejos de él, que se ve como si estuviera escapando de algo.

Salvo que no hay nada de lo que huir, y sólo se trata de Bruce _el nerd_ Banner, ahí, abandonado en medio de los pasillos con el corazón desbocado.

* * *

No tiene idea de qué hora es, -ni si quiera se ha dignado a verla en su teléfono móvil-, cuando ha atravesado medio instituto, -aunque éste no sea demasiado grande-, en búsqueda de Natasha, sin éxito alguno. Hasta ha consultado sobre su paradero con el profesor del taller de Artes que caminaba junto al Capitán Rogers. Quiso evadirlos a ambos por obvias razones, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando el profesor tuvo la educación de saludarlo, al igual que el mismo Rogers. Intentó pasar desapercibido preguntando por el paradero de Natasha, recibiendo por respuesta de Steve que lo más probable es que debía estar en su taller de investigación. Lugar dónde tampoco se encontraba, para su mala suerte.

Había decidido ir directamente a la oficina del director, convenciéndose con que Romanoff ya se habría retirado a su hogar, cuando se topó de lleno en uno de los pasillos con Sam Wilson. Si no hubiera sido lo bastante rápido en retroceder, de seguro habría terminado desparramado en el suelo. Ese encuentro con Wilson, dónde no hubo mucho intercambio de palabras, fue rápido e incómodo para ambos. Sobretodo por el cargado silencio que se instaló entre ellos y que terminó cuando estuvieron dispuestos a despedirse. Y antes de que Sam se retirara, Banner no pudo aguantar el preguntar sobre ella. —Cuando terminó la clase de deportes, la vi dirigirse hacia el salón dónde practican los de danza. No sé ahora. — le dijo, dando media vuelta y perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

Entonces, henos aquí.

Banner suspira, por cuarta vez, mientras retira su mirada del suelo hacia el frente. El salón cada vez se ve más cerca mientras él avanza con pasos cortos y tranquilos. Es consciente de que puede estar perdiendo el tiempo, porque no es seguro que Natasha se encuentre todavía ahí si es que ya ha pasado algo de tiempo en que ha terminado la clase de Ross y ni siquiera la han visto pasar por su propio taller. Sabe, además, de que podría ser una pérdida de tiempo el estar ahí y no dirigirse automáticamente a la reunión que quiere el director con el consejo. Pero la verdad es que no puede evitar esa venita que le dice constantemente que no pierde nada en aventurarse hacia ese último paradero. Que quizás si se encuentre con Natasha ahí dónde le dijeron y pueda verla y hablar con ella sólo un poco.

Sin embargo, ¿Cuál es el fin?

Desde hace mucho tiempo dejó de tener algún sentido. De hecho, desde hace dos años que los sentimientos que tiene debieron haberse esfumado. Y lo que más se pregunta Banner, es el por qué siguen en él cuando entre ellos dos sólo hay lejanía. Ni siquiera es cómo si en ese pasado hubieran interactuado demasiado, ni tampoco mantenido una relación de amistad con la que pudiera haber desarrollado esto que tiene atorado en el maldito estómago desde esos días. No hubo nada íntimo, cercano; nada. En su momento fue algo tan superficial, -que no porque fuera así no había sido agradable y memorable-, que perder esa comunicación entre todos sí afectó mucho, pero no tanto como lo sería si es que pasara con Strange o con Tony.

Entonces, ¿Por qué?

Es lo que ronda por su cabeza cuando está en la entrada del salón, y la pregunta se queda flotando en el aire mientras el silencio del lugar le confirma que Natasha no está ahí y que sólo ha perdido más minutos del día. No es como si a él le importara mucho el perder tiempo, -porque no es una pérdida-, pero la sensación de decepción que le invade es lo que le hace estar así. Tan… decaído. Banner relame sus labios, y esperando algo la verdad, abre silenciosamente la puerta al salón, sin darse cuenta de que las luces están encendidas y de que efectivamente, hay alguien ahí. Avergonzado, quiere pedir perdón por esa intromisión con la desconocida, pero cuándo enfoca mejor su mirada y acomoda sus anteojos; decide quedarse en silencio.

Él admira como ella gira rápidamente con tanta fluidez que podría sentirse mareado. Tarde se da cuenta, que aquellos movimientos no son de nadie más que de Natasha.

No hay música en el salón y las luces apenas iluminan el amplio salón mientras ella sólo gira y se mueve con tanto ímpetu que a Bruce se le seca la garganta al apreciarla de esa manera. Y, aunque en el salón sólo se encuentren ellos dos, ella llena con su presencia y con su baile el lugar, acaparándolo por completo. En estos minutos, si es que ella le pidiera que le regalara toda su puta vida, él se la daría sin vacilar. Banner está algo embobado con ella. La contempla y no puede creer que exista un ser más perfecto que Natasha Romanoff. Sólo que no lo es, pero en este preciso momento no le interesa. A sus ojos, es así. Con aquel corto cabello rojizo, sus movimientos y su lastimera expresión. Banner se pregunta con curiosidad y algo de preocupación, mientras la mira bailar, qué es lo que la aqueja para tener semejante expresión en su rostro.

Pasan largos segundos, que a él le parecen horas, cuando al final, ella se detiene debido a una estrepitosa caída que forma un eco por todo el salón. Inmediatamente él intenta acercarse para ayudarla, pero se congela en su lugar cuando ella voltea su cabeza en su dirección y lo observa de una forma que a él se le paraliza el cuerpo y se le corta la respiración. Parece tan mortificada que no puede creer que lo esté mirando así a él. Instintivamente Bruce se gira para ver si es otra la razón del por qué ella se vea de esa manera, pero sólo es él en la entrada y eso no lo entiende. —¿Natasha?

—¿Qué haces aquí? — suena tan fría y mezquina que una punzada le hace doler el pecho. Quiere comprender que el que la haya visto sea totalmente vergonzoso para ella, de seguro, como para reaccionar así. Pero no puede creer que le duela tanto el ver cómo ella retrocede al haber avanzado sólo un paso. Es extraño y doloroso. Natasha está respirando agitadamente, casi gruñéndole. _¿Qué pasa?_

—Yo, yo… L-lo siento. No quise ve-verte o algo, yo sólo… — hace una pausa, porque el ambiente está tan cargado que no puede entender en qué segundo ha cambiado todo a un profundo miedo que le hace estar entre la duda de avanzar hacia ella o salir huyendo de allí. —No quiero molestarte, pe-pero el director citó a una reunión con el consejo ahora y y-yo… y-yo— tartamudea, sin poder evitarlo al apreciar esos ojos verdes que parecen a punto de desorbitarse. Traga saliva con dificultad, porque todo lo que halla en Natasha es sólo advertencia y peligro y…

—Vete. — le gruñe ella mezquinamente. Le pesa tanto el saberse descubierta que está perdiendo el control sobre sí misma.

—Natasha… lo siento. Yo, lo siento, me voy. No quise incomodarte, yo... ¿Qui-quieres que te ayude en al-

—¡VETE! — brama, con una distorsión en su tono de voz. Más grave, más animal. Bruce frunce su ceño al escucharla de esa forma. En ese segundo, una idea grotesca se cruza por su cabeza y se siente azorado de tan sólo imaginárselo: Natasha va a atacarlo en cualquier minuto y él necesita escapar. No es como si todo se redujera a esa consecuencia o a la violencia, ni siquiera se lo esperaría, la verdad. No tiene nada de lo qué temer. Y lo hace, sin embargo. Dada la situación sí se lo puede llegar a imaginar y eso es lo que más pánico le produce. Ni siquiera debería tener esta clase de pensamientos. —¡LARGO, BANNER! — ruge nuevamente Natasha, sintiendo unas patéticas ganas de llorar.

Ella desea desde lo más profundo de su corazón que se largue de una buena vez, porque está intentando no transformarse para despedazarlo. Su cabeza está hecha un revoltijo de emociones, porque alguien más la ha visto así y no quiere hacerle daño a Bruce. No cuando el muy idiota sólo parece tomarlo como una invitación para consolarla cuando necesita todo lo contrario. Se siente humillada, mortificada, avergonzada y furiosa. Si no fuera por esa habitación roja, ella no estaría así en estos minutos. Suelta un gruñido que se confunde con un quejido, y no puede dar crédito a que él siga ahí cuando puede sentir el miedo a través del olor a chocolate. Ese aroma, ese olorcillo que se cuela por sus fosas nasales no es más que otro incentivo para su contraparte animal que identifica a la presa. Eso, para su otra mitad, es satisfactorio.

Los lobos son depredadores por naturaleza.

Y esa es la principal razón del porqué necesita que Banner salga corriendo porque va a hacerle un daño mortal y ella no quiere ni debe cometer ese gran error. No ayuda en nada que pueda imaginárselo corriendo, lejos, escapando, huyendo. Cómo le habría gustado que Bruce fuera más rápido, que el miedo no lo hiciese tan lento y torpe, porque se habría salvado de ella. Por estos mismos pensamientos, es que Natasha suelta un nuevo grito ensordecedor lleno de coraje y desprecio, asustándolo deliberadamente.

Bruce retrocede unos pasos y luego se precipita fuera del salón. El silencio que queda ahí, después de su grito, es lo que la obliga a tenderse por la madera oscura del suelo, abrazándose a sí misma.

A estas alturas, poco le importa si sus feromonas son más fuertes que las de James.

* * *

Tony, esta vez, se atreve a mantener su mirada en él. Siente que es lo más difícil que ha hecho hasta este momento, pero ignora ese jodido pensamiento porque él es Tony _fuckin'_ Stark y nada es complicado para él. Además, porque odia a Barnes, que alguien se acuerde de eso, por favor. Que la broma que ha soltado sólo ha sido por un desliz de su humor y que, independientemente de la respuesta, pretendía burlarse del maldito delincuente de la escuela. No quedarse así, enmudecido e inmóvil. No va a profundizar mucho en ello, así que por eso prefiere dibujar una sonrisa arrogante en su acanelado rostro e ignorar el por qué está como una jodida estatua.

James, por su parte, se arrepiente al instante el haberse relajado tanto debido a su cansancio hasta el punto de soltar semejante afirmación. Y aunque para su contraparte sea la jodida verdad, no significa que para él sea así. Lo peor es que sabe que las sensaciones que está sintiendo y que tacha de mentiras por ser sólo instinto, se sienten tan verdaderas que es incómodo, raro y confuso. Él tensa su mandíbula, sabiendo que en este estado va a actuar y decir cosas que normalmente no haría ni diría porque ha decidido otorgarle a su maldita mitad animal control. Dios, está verdaderamente cansado.

—Ya veo, pero pensé que no me soportabas, eh, Barnes. — dice atropelladamente Tony, desviando su atención nuevamente a los libros que ha dejado en la mesa. Repentinamente siente esa imperiosa necesidad de estar lo más alejado del mayor cómo si fuera incapaz de soportar su presencia. James observa atentamente cómo las manos del castaño se mueven inquietas. El nerviosismo es tan notorio en su aroma a miel y a avellanas que se le hace satisfactorio. Eso, al mismo tiempo, a él como humano, le da miedo. Tony continúa, tratando de disimular lo que el otro ya descubrió: —Pero no te culpo, honestamente. O sea, ¿quién no lo haría? Ya sabes, no pueden. Estamos hablando de mí. — dice él, deslizando su lengua por sus labios resecos. —Como sea… no, para. Joder, basta de mirarme así.

—¿Así como?

Como si pudieras atravesarme el maldito cuerpo, piensa Tony, sin responder verbalmente mientras rodea la mesa y se sienta a un lado del mayor, manteniendo una distancia moderada. Como es usual, James no insiste mucho y lo observa fijamente con esos dos intensos glaciares que tiene por ojos que traspasan su piel, sus huesos y su cuerpo por completo. Aquellos que siempre parecen tener un mensaje oculto tras ellos que él jamás va a ser capaz de descifrar. Y lo odia, odia no saber qué intenta transmitirle Barnes con ellos y desconocer lo que oculta. Odia, además, estar de tan buen humor en estos momentos que su mirada, lejos de hacerlo sentir esa incomodidad que lo obliga a tratarlo como la mierda, le produzca una incomodidad que no le desagrada _tanto._ —Así, no sé. Es odioso. — dice y frunce su ceño porque Tony se siente como un estúpido al centrarse en estos temas que no tienen algún sentido. Carraspea e, ignorando el maldito rostro del jodido Barnes, desvía su atención hacia el libro que sostenía en sus manos el mayor. —No sabía que te iba la literatura, ¿qué es esta vez? Recuerdo que la vez pasada era: _"The Talented Mr. Ripley"_

— _"The Stranger"_

—Ah, el de Albert Camus. — murmura él, sumiendo su atención en el libro que le arrebata de un solo movimiento a Barnes. —Buen libro. — susurra Tony, mientras James observa con detención cada mueca que se cincela en el rostro del castaño, grabando en su memoria los detalles de aquella nariz arrugada y el movimiento de sus labios al murmurar palabras apenas audibles. En estos minutos, mientras ve al odioso Stark de esa manera, James se replantea quién es él: si el verdadero James o su contraparte. Porque él jamás se sentiría de esta manera respecto al menor; sobretodo cuando no se le hace muy agradable. Eso le preocupa, porque las emociones que tiene ahora en su pecho no son más que mentiras que envuelven el instinto de su otra mitad.

No él. No James. O quizás sí. La verdad es que no lo sabe y eso le aterra.

Entonces, cuando Tony eleva su vista distraídamente, -ya que estaba muy enfrascado en un monólogo personal sobre varios libros que son igual de clásicos y buenos que esos dos, pues aunque a él le iba mejor la física y todas las ciencias en realidad, aquello no significa tampoco que no le vaya la literatura y la filosofía; y que debería leerse un libro Argentino que se titula _"El Túnel"-,_ todo lo que acapara su campo de visión es la cercanía del rostro de Barnes con esos nefastos ojazos obligándolo a caer en ellos como si fueran una vil trampa. Los labios del mayor se mueven diciendo algo que no logra escuchar, la verdad. Por una fracción de segundo el recuerdo de Steve se le pasa por la mente, y es finalmente, aquella la razón del por qué se aparta con rapidez y brusquedad de él. Casi de inmediato suelta un comentario, sintiéndose incómodo: —¿Qué demonios?

—Estaba diciéndote que deberíamos estudiar. — responde el mayor, con la voz seca, irguiéndose de repente y volviendo a su posición anterior en su asiento porque su cuerpo se ha acercado al otro sin su real consentimiento; por mero instinto. Que idiota, piensa él, mientras lleva su mano hacia su nariz, rascándose el puente. Las heridas de aquel sector escocen al contacto con sus dedos. El rechazo produce estragos en su interior que aúlla lastimeramente y con furia. —El examen es la próxima semana.

—¿Y qué? — inquiere Tony, tratando de desprenderse de ese súbita incomodidad y recuerdo. —Nos atrasamos un poco, pero en poco tiempo podremos arreglarlo. Tu tutor es Tony Stark, Barnes. No hay nada que no pueda solucionar. — bromea, y la única respuesta que consigue es un silencio marcado por un imperceptible asentimiento por parte del jodido mitad perro. Deja el libro del mayor en algún lugar de la superficie de madera y entonces, estira su temblorosa diestra para tomar los apuntes de Química que tuvo que conseguir más por obligación que porque realmente lo necesitara. Su buen humor se ha reducido un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo nuevamente en esa bruma de malos pensamientos que suelen aquejarle cada instante de su vida. Una pregunta le pica la cabeza, sin embargo, aquella espinita que tenía desde el sábado hace una nueva aparición en él, siendo que se había esfumado al encontrarse con Barnes. Sus dedos tamborilean por sobre el cuaderno, y se atreve a volver su vista hacia el mayor. —Hey, mapache.

—¿Hm?

—Necesito preguntarte algo. — dice Tony directamente sin mayores rodeos, porque él es así. Sus ojos serpentean con descaro por la camiseta verde grisáceo que viste ese delincuente y que en la zona del pecho hay grabada una guitarra eléctrica adornada en letras negras que forman un: _"Born to be a Rock and Roll Star"._ Él enarca una ceja, sin esperar a que el otro le dirija la mirada. Bien, piensa Tony, si no lo está mirando es mucho mejor. —¿En serio nunca has visto _"Mean Girls"?_ — pregunta, sabiendo que sólo está retrasando lo inevitable y que sólo ha soltado tal tontería porque necesita aligerar el maldito ambiente y su incómoda situación.

Barnes frunce su ceño, regresando sus ojos a él.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una película, te la mencioné la semana pasada. — inclina un poco su cabeza hacia un costado, entrecerrando sus ojos miel. —Que mal, así no podrás entender el chiste que tengo de Sharon.

—… ¿Qué?

—Que ella es como la _Karen_ de la película. — murmura, más bien para sí. No tiene nada en contra de la rubia, la verdad. Y sabe que el resto de su comentario es de lo más ofensivo y desubicado, pero _hey;_ su intención no es esa. No es como si fuera a ningunear a Sharon, o quizás sí; pero sólo es una simple broma que la mayoría, -todo el maldito mundo que no entiende su humor-, no toma demasiado bien y que a él sí le produce gracia, ¿por qué será? —Ya sabes, por lo rubia… y por lo… ¿lenta suena más suave que tonta? — Tony aguanta la risa que se le quiere escapar, porque ha conseguido lo que quería: la expresión de genuina confusión en el rostro de Barnes. Es incapaz de concebir la razón del por qué le causa tanta gracia su cara, quizás es por lo perdido que se ve y lo enojado que está por eso. No lo sabe. La cuestión es que poco le importa, cuando el recuerdo de Janet se vuelve latente en su mente y la duda adorna sus facciones. Finalmente, termina soltando la verdadera pregunta que necesita hacer: —Barnes… ¿Hay alguien más aparte de mí que sepa sobre _ustedes?_

—¿Sobre nosotros? — repite la pregunta, sintiendo cómo la tensión envuelve sus músculos y lo hace apretar con fuerza el cuaderno que sostienen sus manos. Las palabras de Stark han alertado sus sentidos de tal forma en que sus propios ojos se han crispado. Tony, frente a ello, se remueve en su lugar, al parecer intranquilo. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Sí o no?

—Te dije que hay una regla tácita que lo prohíbe. — contesta toscamente, evadiendo su real pregunta. Tony vuelve a enarcar una de sus cejas, porque es tan evidente que hay algo que está evitando. ¿Pretende burlarse de él? —Eso es todo.

—Sí o no. — insiste, entrecerrando sus ojos, sin amedrentarse con la actitud que toma el mayor. —¿Hay otras personas que lo saben?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? — reitera.

—¿Las hay? — presiona, elevando un poco su tono de voz. Barnes guarda silencio, otorgándole con aquel mutismo la respuesta que necesitaba. ¿Entonces Janet…? —Las hay. — confirma, sintiéndose extraño ante esa confirmación. Tony relame sus labios. —¿Los conozco? ¿Quiénes son?

—No. — escucha de pronto por parte del mayor. —No lo sé, no tengo idea de quién pueda saber sobre esto. Pero es un hecho que no eres el único en Hollow Town. — entonces él vuelve su mirada hacia los apuntes de Química y comienza a leerlos en silencio. Tony no persiste más con aquel repentino interrogatorio, sintiéndose inconforme, -y medianamente ofendido-, con aquella respuesta. Suelta un suspiro, sabiendo que no dejará el tema por terminado por mucho tiempo, pero por ahora así lo hará. No está dispuesto a volver a amargarse cuando su día ha sido una mierda y por fin ha recobrado un poco de su buen humor. Nuevamente algo asalta su interior, sabiendo que es patético el sólo sentirlo y pensarlo. No debería exteriorizarlo en lo absoluto, porque sería humillarse a sí mismo. Los Stark están hechos de hierro, y él debe hacerles honor a aquellas palabras siendo que él es un Stark. Desgraciadamente, no puede evitarlo. Quizás Rhodey sí tiene razón, después de todo.

—No me mientas. — suelta suavemente, como si fuera una petición y no como el reproche y la demanda que sonaba en su cabeza. Tony no tiene la cara para pedir precisamente él tal cosa, básicamente porque es un mentiroso por excelencia, pero lo hace y eso no le gusta para nada.

A James le duele el pecho al oír la manera en que pronunció aquellas palabras. La culpa corroe su interior, porque esa no es la única verdad que le ha ocultado a Stark. James es el verdadero culpable de todo, aunque no quiera admitir que su nula conexión con este mundo es la causa de todo lo malo que le ha ocurrido a Stark. —No,… — susurra, reprimiendo las ganas que tiene por tomarle del cuello y apoyarlo en uno de sus hombros, como si tratara de protegerlo. —No lo hago.

Entonces, Tony forma una vaga sonrisa en su acanelado rostro, mientras busca entre sus pertenencias sus auriculares pequeños, -no esos audífonos grandes que están del otro lado de la mesa-, y maniobra con su reproductor de música, todo bajo la atenta mirada de James. —Así que… ¿Te gusta _Black Sabbath_? — dice despreocupadamente, acercándose lo suficiente a él, ofreciéndole uno de los auriculares. James asiente, sin esperarse tal acción, con el arrepentimiento haciendo mella en él. —Bien, escuchemos música. A propósito, si tienes un teléfono móvil, dámelo. Necesitas mi jodido número y yo el tuyo. Pero _hey,_ no te sientas especial. Es sólo por si acaso, ¿quedó claro? Tú no me soportas y a mí no me caes bien. Estamos a mano.

Y con eso, la hora de tutoría se les va entre estudios, chistes que James no entiende y canciones.

* * *

El cielo está oscureciendo cuando Tony sale de la biblioteca y se encuentra de lleno con aquel paisaje que puede apreciar a través de la ventana. Son aproximadamente las seis y media de la tarde, Barnes ya se ha esfumado y el sol ya está lo bastante oculto como para dejar al pueblo en oscuros tonos azules y anaranjados; tiñendo, además, a los árboles, arbustos y al asfalto de negro. Tony inhala profundamente y comienza a caminar por los pasillos, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la entrada y salida del instituto, jugueteando con el enredo de auriculares que ahora tiene. A su alrededor, sólo puede apreciar que hay unos dos o tres estudiantes que no conoce y que siguen su mismo rumbo.

Las luces en el techo del pasillo iluminan su caminata. A lo lejos, cuando alza su vista, puede apreciar que ya está cerca de la salida hacia el exterior. Esta vez, no es un fuerte agarre lo que lo hace detenerse súbitamente, sin embargo. Tampoco es un allanamiento, ni palabras. Es sólo él con sus ojos de un profundo azul y su figura descendiendo por las escaleras a un lado suyo. Steve aparece frente a él, con su chaqueta de Capitán del equipo de fútbol sosteniendo _aquella_ croquera que podría reconocer en cualquier parte y que le remueve el corazón. Steve lo mira, impasible, como si fuera un muro lo que hay en el azul de sus ojos, y con aquel brillo que ha estado en él desde hace dos años. Esa culpa que parece querer expresar, pero que Tony se niega a creer que sea verdad. Los actos de Steve siempre han sido tan contradictorios, que él hace mucho tiempo dejó de esperar algo de ellos. Pese que, hasta el día de hoy, se le haga imposible no llevar a Steve al límite, forzándolo a perder los estribos. Que alguien se atreva a culparlo, pero en el fondo, es todo lo que le queda.

Tony frunce sus labios, rehuyendo de él casi al instante.

—Stark.

—Rogers. — no hay vacilación en su voz cuando contesta. Tony se rehúsa a ver las facciones de su cuadrado rostro y acordarse de que hace dos años, era más redondo y ligeramente más delgado de lo que es hoy. Se rehúsa a recordar que antes Steve era más rubio de lo que es hoy en día; de que su voz era otra y que sus mejillas conservan el mismo bonito color rosa pastel que tanto le gustaba. Que su risa, por lo que ha podido escuchar este año desde la lejanía, sigue siendo la misma. Él se rehúsa a comparar el momento de aquella fotografía con el de ahora, porque duele tanto que no sabe si puede soportarlo. —Joder, vete a la mierda Steve. — explota en un agrio susurro que no sabe si es escuchado o no por Steve, porque Tony esquiva la imponente figura del Capitán y se precipita lo más rápido que puede hacia la salida, ignorando las constantes llamadas por parte de Rogers que se oyen tras su espalda.

Empuja con fuerza desmedida las puertas y entonces, corre fuera del instituto como alma que lleva el diablo. Su estúpido cuerpo de adolescente tiembla como un maldito bebé, forzándolo a detenerse justo en la entrada a todo el establecimiento, en medio de la vereda. Tony no quiere estar así. Intenta ahogar sus quejidos y se lleva su mano hacia el pecho, negándose a tener un ataque de ansiedad ahí mismo.

—¿Stark? — escucha delante de él, junto al rugido de un viejo motor. Asustado, alza la mirada encontrándose con Peter Quill dentro de una estropeada camioneta celeste de sólo dos puertas. —¿Estás bien?

—Y-yo… estoy bien, voy a mi casa.

—No lo pareces… ¿quieres que te llevemos? — pregunta Peter, pero Tony no le presta demasiada atención. —¿Stark?

—No, no. Me voy caminando.

—Muchacho, ¿estás loco? — dice el hombre que está de piloto, dirigiéndose a él. El corazón de Tony sigue bombeando con fuerza, y poco a poco va perdiendo el aliento. El movimiento errático de su pecho es insufrible y denigrante, piensa Tony, ¿Por qué debe reaccionar así? Enfoca su mirada miel al hombre que le está hablando. —Quill, hazle espacio al niño Stark. Han encontrado estos días animales muertos por el bosque, así que es peligroso caminar por el pueblo a estas horas.

—No sabía que eras un adulto responsable, Yondu. — bromea Peter antes de soltar un fuerte quejido porque el hombre le ha dado un pequeño golpe en su cabeza, burlándose de él. De todos modos, él regresa su mirada a Tony, ignorando al viejo. —No le hagas caso.

—Tómatelo en serio, muchacho. Los Dey han perdido parte de su rebaño. Dicen que debe ser un oso, porque la forma en que…

—Sí, como sea, no ayudas en nada. Debe ser un coyote, de todos modos. — le responde, Tony se ha limitado a ignorarlos mientras tanto. Peter abre la puerta del vehículo frente a él. —Stark, te llevamos, no hay problema.

Tony está a punto de responder que no, que así está bien y que, -aunque sea como una hora y media de caminata a la mansión-, se irá caminando porque es bueno despejarse. Sin embargo, cuando escucha la voz de Steve tras él, no lo piensa un segundo más; asiente con ligereza, y se adentra a la camioneta que se pone en marcha en seguida, sin mirar atrás.


	19. XIX If I run away, i'll never know what

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

 **XIX. If I run away, i'll never know what you want.**

El viaje en esa arruinada camioneta es lento y tranquilo. Peter le habla de muchas cosas a las que Tony no les presta demasiada atención, ni a él ni a las del hombre que se hace llamar Yondu; al cual, pese a sus escuetas y desganadas respuestas, le toma confianza. Hablan de muchas cosas, de animales muertos apareciendo por los alrededores de Hollow Town y las bajas de los rebaños; de la primavera y de música. La especie de conversación, que en algún punto del trayecto Tony ha logrado entablar, fluye sin mayores complicaciones. Desde pequeños siempre se han llevado bien; debido a sus personalidades y sus sentidos del humor. Es fácil hablar con Quill, sobretodo porque comparten un gran fanatismo por la música. "Hace tiempo quería darte esto, pero siempre se me olvida. Hice una nueva mezcla, así que ten. Es prestado, Stark" le dice Peter, entregándole un cassette que lleva escrito en la parte superior con marcador negro un ridículo: _"Awesome Mix Vol. 1"_ justo antes de que se encuentren fuera de su propiedad y él se despida entre bromas y agradecimientos.

La camioneta se pierde a lo lejos atravesando la arboleda y el lodoso camino de tierra. En esos segundos, mientras ve al automóvil desvanecerse en la lejanía, nuevamente Tony siente como todo el peso de la realidad tensa sus músculos. Acomoda su mochila en uno de sus hombros, mientras que con la otra sostiene el cassette de Quill. Tony da media vuelta caminando, de repente agotado, hacia la propiedad Stark.

Es tarde cuando llega a la mansión. Se sabe de inmediato porque el Sol ya no está y ha comenzado a caer una suave llovizna. El recuerdo de los gritos de Rhodey junto con el rostro de Rogers se hacen presentes en su cabeza mientras camina silenciosamente. El pecho ya no le duele, pero se siente tan cansado que es como si un auto lo hubiera atropellado, cuando lo único que le ha pasado por encima es un extenuante lunes y Steve Rogers y todo su infame recuerdo.

Hay tantos sentimientos en él cuando se encuentra con el Capitán que se odia a sí mismo. Es humillante, denigrante y vergonzoso el saber cuál es su maldita reacción cada vez que se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos. El mundo desaparece cuando lo hace. Y eso está mal, porque lo odia y porque Steve, a pesar de todas esas palabras llenas de arrepentimiento: "perdón" y "lo siento" que le ha dicho en estos dos años, -y que él se ha negado a seguir escuchándole cuando aquello ocurre-, es, también, la misma persona que le dijo hace unas semanas atrás: "Me das asco" y "Eres repugnante"

Steve es, además, la persona que lo ayudó a levantarse y a derrumbarse. La persona que esperaba por él fuera de la escuela cada jueves en la tarde, después de que jugaran basquetbol. La persona con la que siempre ha discutido y peleado, incluso a empujones e insultos hirientes. La persona que, cada noche se preocupaba en llamarle para obligarle a acostarse y dormir. Con cada discusión, risotada, silencio; mientras Tony leía sus libros de ciencias y tomaba del café que le preparaba Steve en la humilde casa del rubio.

Es por eso por lo que, Steve Rogers siempre será la persona que más odie en el mundo.

* * *

No ha hablado con Natasha desde el miércoles pasado.

Tampoco quiere hacerlo ahora, mientras la llovizna de la noche humedece su rostro y su cabello; manteniéndolo inmóvil. James ya no es bueno hablando, ni tampoco entendiendo razones. Y de ella sólo recibirá aquella mirada reprochándole lo mismo de siempre: "¿Cómo pudiste perder el equilibrio?", sin entender. Natasha nunca va a entender que ni él mismo tiene respuestas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — ella le pregunta, desde la puerta bajo el pórtico de su casa, con la noche cayendo sobre sus cabezas.

Ni él mismo lo sabe.

* * *

Está bajo del umbral de la puerta, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. La luz de la lámpara de mesa que se halla a su lado delinea su silueta en tonalidades amarillas. Edith le está dando la espalda, pero él sabe perfectamente lo que hace. El espejo que sostiene una de las manos de su madre tiembla de manera imperceptible, mientras ella delinea con las yemas de sus dedos su rostro maquillado. La ha encontrado varias veces haciendo lo mismo; contemplándose en silencio y dibujando con sus dedos los lugares en que se aprecian esas heridas y moretones. Clint nunca ha comprendido la razón tras eso, pero no la juzga.

Quizás quiera borrar con sus dedos esos maltratos, esas huellas que marcan su piel. Quizás con eso busque algún tipo de consuelo o tal vez trate de encontrar algo. Pero ella siempre termina por ocultar con polvos y base sus moretones, sea de noche o de día. Y ambos saben que ningún buen maquillaje acabará por cubrir en su totalidad los hematomas de su rostro. Todo el mundo lo sabe, todo el mundo se da cuenta; pero nadie hace nada.

Está tan cansado de verla repetir la misma rutina de siempre, está cansado de que su madre se ofrezca a maquillarles a él y a su hermano para que nadie se dé cuenta de sus heridas. Está cansado de aceptar su ofrecimiento, a ser cómplice de esta mierda que no los llevará a ninguna parte salvo a la misma muerte. Porque algún Harold perderá completamente la cabeza y ni él ni Barney podrán contra su padre, mucho menos su madre. Y eso será todo.

Ha llevado años imaginando y soñando esa pesadilla. Ha vivido años con ese miedo en su pecho que se ha transformado en pura ira y odio. Odio a su alrededor, a su padre, al mundo. Está enojado con el mundo, con la vida; con su propia vida. Se odia a sí mismo y a los demás; los odia a todos por igual. A sus amigos, a sus enemigos, a sus padres, a Barney y a sí mismo. Es tanto que no puede soportarlo. Cada recuerdo, cada golpiza, cada palabra _. "Hijo mío"_ solía decirle su padre cuando era pequeño: _"Eres igual a tu padre. Estoy orgulloso de ti"_ le decía en cada oportunidad, abrazándolo, tomándolo entre los brazos y elevándolo con cariño. En aquel entonces era lo mejor que alguien podría decirle, ahora es lo que más asco le da. Y lo peor, es que Harold sigue restregándoselo a la cara cuando tiene la oportunidad y cuando no está ahogado en alcohol y puede articular palabras.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Clint quisiera preguntarle, mientras ve al hombre apuntándole con el dedo. "¡¿A qué te refieres?!" quiere gritarle al escuchar sus palabras, pero no puede porque el miedo y la ira y la realidad lo ciegan en aquellos momentos en que las patadas impactan contra su cuerpo, en cuanto los gritos y las súplicas lo dejan sordo de tan fuertes que son. "¿A qué te refieres?" finalmente piensa cuando todo termina por la noche y su padre cierra la puerta de la habitación de un portazo, llevándose a su mujer. "No sé a qué te refieres" susurra arrojado en el suelo; la mayoría de las veces semi inconsciente y solo. Otras veces, con su hermano.

Barney nunca le responde. Nunca le habla, ni le mira demasiado. A menudo suele tomarle por los hombros y a arrastrarlo a la habitación de él; encerrándose en ella, esperando a que la noche termine y sea otro día para estar lo más lejos posible de la casa. Clint espera el día de mañana para ir al instituto, Barney para ir a trabajar. Sólo llegan a dormir de cinco a tres horas diarias, con suerte.

Clint no puede seguir viviendo así, ni quiere tampoco. Más por la mujer que se mira ahora en el espejo y por el hermano que sigue allá afuera trabajando. No pueden seguir viviendo en ese infierno cada día, cada tarde y cada noche.

Toma una gran bocanada, mientras se limpia el rostro húmedo de lágrimas con el dorso de su temblorosa mano. Clint cuenta hasta tres antes de hacer ruido con sus zapatos en la puerta, llamando la atención de su madre. Ve como ella pega un respingo y como el miedo atraviesa su mirada por unos segundos hasta que se da cuenta de que es sólo su hijo. —Oh, Clinton, ya terminaste de darles de comer a los animales. — dice ella, mientras dibuja una nerviosa sonrisa y deja el espejo a un lado de la cama en la que se encuentra sentada. Es de noche, y el tiempo corre en su contra sabiendo que su padre volverá dentro de un par de horas.

—Sí… tuve que encerrarlos en el establo porque ha empezado a caer agua.

—No lo había notado. — Edith parpadea varias veces, confundida. —Muchas gracias, hijo. Ve a tomar un baño si ya has terminado con todas las tareas, ¿vale?

Y el sonido de la voz de ella es tan dulce y tan falso a la vez que lo descompone en un segundo. Clint es incapaz de responder, de seguir con aquella mediocre conversación y de verse tranquilo y sosegado cuando su madre le pregunta qué le pasa, porque ha comenzado a llorar en silencio. Las lágrimas caen y resbalan por su mejilla tan abundantes cual río desbordado. De forma tan poco varonil que su padre ya le hubiera insultado o golpeado. Clint niega varias veces, con el nudo en su garganta y todo el revoltijo exprimiendo su interior. Camina apresuradamente hacia su madre, quién le pregunta por quinta u octava vez qué es lo que está pasando, angustiada. El colchón se hunde bajo su peso cuando se sienta frente a ella, y sus manos se estiran para tomar entre ellas las de Edith.

Nunca ha sido muy apegado a su madre, pero el contacto no es incómodo. Sólo es extraño.

—N-nos…— balbucea, en un susurro. —É-el…— pero la voz se le va en medio camino.

—Clinton, ¿Qué pasa…?

Clint suelta un nuevo balbuceo, como quien no sabe hablar. Toma un nuevo respiro, alzando las manos de ambos y depositando suaves besos por las manos femeninas. Ella intenta separarse, pero él no se lo permite. Inclina un poco su cuerpo hacia su madre instintivamente. Cuando eleva sus ojos hacia los de ella, sólo halla inseguridad y tristeza. El respirar le duele porque la súplica en él es tan evidente que cualquiera se daría cuenta. Pena le da saber que ella, precisamente Edith Barton, es la que menos parece notarlo frente a sus narices. "Mala madre" le reprocha su subconsciente, "Mala madre" no puede evitar pensar y le da vergüenza admitir que esos pensamientos llegan a su cabeza a estas alturas.

Puede que Edith no sea la mejor, pero es la madre de él y de Barney y con eso es suficiente. ¿Qué tan mala puede ser ella cuando lo único que quiere es verlos felices?

—Nos terminará matando. — susurra en un hilo de voz, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Las lágrimas caen desde su mentón hacia el enlace que tienen los dos con sus manos, y a él no le importa seguir llorando o sonar tan inseguro y balbuceante: —Él nos terminará matando, mamá.

—Clinton, yo no… — pero ella rápidamente busca la forma de no seguir observándolo, de ver lo que ruega su hijo frente a ella con el dolor acusándola de todo. La mujer suelta un suspiro prolongado, buscando la manera de deshacerse de aquel agarre, sin éxito alguno. —Clinton, y-yo…

—Mamá...

—Y-yo n-

—Mamá — la llama, haciendo el agarre que tienen sus dedos con los de ella más firme y severo de lo que en verdad quisiera. Ella ya no le corresponde la mirada, y el silencio de la noche los cubre a ambos en esa habitación, con el coro de los grillos y del bosque y la granja. La luz, a un lado de ellos, es cálida. Clint frunce su ceño, hipando de vez en cuando para tranquilizarse a sí mismo. En uno segundos, termina cediendo y apoyando su frente contra la de su mamá. El rechazo y el desaire de la mujer duelen, más que los golpes de Harold. Más que todo. Una vez más, vuelve a depositar besos en las manos de Edith mientras llora. —Mamá…

—Clinton.

—Llama a la policía. — suplica, con un susurro que sólo es escuchado por ellos dos. Su voz es tan baja que apenas y él puede oírlo: —Llama a la policía, por favor, mamá… llamemos a la policía. Por favor, por favor… por favor…

—… No, hijo. — murmura Edith, deshaciéndose del agarre y tomando por el rostro a su hijo menor. Clint no puede creer lo que está a punto de oír. No puede creer, que después de tantos años de maltrato consiga esta respuesta, esta reacción. Las lágrimas caen ahora de los ojos de ella, y la sonrisa que transporta su rostro es tan verdadera que produce escalofríos cuando murmura: —Él nos quiere, nos quiere, Clinton. Y nosotros lo amamos. Harold… él, sólo ha tenido una mala semana. Eso es todo. No podemos dejarlo solo. No podemos. Lo conoces, sólo tiene un mal carácter. Dijo que lo de ayer sería la última vez que lo haga…, lo dijo, Clinton. No podemos vivir sin él.

Afuera, ya ha comenzado a llover.

* * *

Nunca creyó volver a verlo. Ni en estas circunstancias, ni en este lugar.

Él se sacude las manos y entrecierra los ojos a causa de la luz del elegante candelabro que ilumina la sala. El sudor escurre por su frente y se siente un poco mareado porque ha estado encerrado en su laboratorio en suma oscuridad, a excepción de la luz de la pantalla de su computadora, desde hace días. Inhala y exhala un poco, enarcando una ceja al no entender cómo María pudo abrir las puertas de su hogar tan fácilmente a ellos. Y aunque no les cause desconfianza, él está lo bastante ocupado como para que lo interrumpan si quiera con algún mensaje de Stane o de la compañía o de cualquier otra mierda, porque tiene algo más importante en mente: salvar a su familia.

Se relame los labios y desliza su mirada nuevamente a los extraños, cuando ya se hubo acostumbrado a la luz de la realidad. Su figura es algo confusa, pero no menos amenazante. Howard se pregunta, cuando logra enfocar la mirada, qué hace Jack Thompson, el esposo de Peggy, junto a un hombre del que sinceramente no recuerda su nombre porque ya se lo ha dicho, al parecer, en medio de la sala de su mansión en Nueva York, a las diez y media de la noche.

—Stark. — dice Jack, con el ceño fruncido y vestido tan elegante que él se siente un poco menos que ese tipo por las fachas en las que está ahora en su mansión. El orgullo le pica el cuerpo y sus ojos inspeccionan con soberbia al esposo de Peggy. Un pensamiento fugaz, muy de su juventud, atraviesa su cabeza en un segundo: "¿Qué le ha encontrado Peggy a este sujeto?" y se disuelve de inmediato. El ambiente se siente pesado y Howard no hace nada para amainarlo. El brazo de Jack Thompson se extiende hacia él, en un claro gesto de saludo y cortesía. Howard lo responde de mero orgullo y soberbia que por otra cosa. El apretón por parte de ambos es bastante tosco y fuerte. —Siento interrumpir así. Pero tenemos cosas de las qué hablar.

—¿Un poco de whisky? — responde cuando ya se han soltado las manos. Los dedos del otro hombre han quedado marcados en su piel. Howard camina hacia un alto estante que contiene un par de botellas de licor. La cabeza le duele de pronto, por la falta de sueño y de alimento. Está perdiendo el tiempo, piensa él, mientras espera pacientemente y el cansancio hace mella en su viejo cuerpo. —También tengo… ah, ron.

—No, gracias. — inquiere Jack, tensando su quijada y apretando una de sus manos en puño. Está intentando controlarse porque siempre ha odiado a Howard Stark desde que lo conoció. Por fortuna tiene Sousa a su lado, que con su aroma está tranquilizándolo. —Seré directo, Stark. No es una visita social ni tampoco son negocios.

—Obvio no.

—Vine porque mi esposa,… — dice, enfatizando el último término. —Peggy, ha estado desaparecida desde hace más de una semana y tantos días. Ambos la conocemos. — Jack inspira profundamente. —Ya se habría comunicado con alguien de alguna u otra manera en una semana, pero no lo ha hecho. A nadie. Se suponía que iba a unas de tus propiedades en Hollow Town.

—Ya lo sé, Jarvis ya me ha informado. Tampoco tengo información de Peggy, si es lo que quieres saber.

Jack avanza un par de pasos de sopetón cuando lo escucha. Sus feromonas se han desatado con aquellas palabras tan desinteresadas que ha soltado Howard Stark. En un pestañear, está al frente de él, amenazándolo con la expresión de su rostro y todo su cuerpo. Stark ni siquiera se ha inmutado por ello, y Sousa ha intentado detenerlo, sin éxito. El ambiente está tan cargado con su olor, que la expresión estoica de Howard ha comenzado a cambiar.

—Todo se nos complicó desde que decidiste entrometerte en asuntos que no te inmiscuían. — le murmura en el rostro, observándolo directamente a los ojos. —Si Peggy está afuera buscando a HYDRA es gracias a ti, Stark. Deberías sentir miedo porque te metiste a un mundo al que no perteneces. — entonces, el silencio se vuelve avasallador cuando pronuncia: —Si algo le llega a suceder a Peggy, te culparé a ti.

* * *

El martes y el miércoles pasan de forma rápida.

No ha podido hablar con Rhodey en ninguno de esos dos días, sin embargo. Lo conoce y sabe que es lo bastante orgulloso para acercarse por decisión propia. Ambos lo son y ambos han salido heridos de alguna manera. Tony nunca quiso decirle "Váyanse a la mierda", pero lo hizo y eso es lo peor. No puede pedir perdón porque se le hace imposible cada vez que recuerda sus palabras y todo lo que le dijo. "¿En serio piensas eso de mí?" quiere preguntarle cada vez que lo ve por los pasillos y por el salón desde lejos, pero se limita a pasar de él e ignorarle cada vez que tiene alguna ínfima oportunidad.

Rhodey no quiere verlo, no quiere hablarle. No quiere nada con él. Tony lo sabe porque es evidente, y porque es de su hermano de quién estamos hablando.

Algunas veces son sólo los sentimientos los que hablan, los que nos obligan a soltar tonterías por la boca que en verdad no queremos decir o sentimos de verdad; pero están ahí, estuvieron dentro de tu subconsciente para que se escaparan a la primera provocación. Algunas veces, las palabras no tienen ningún valor porque son volátiles, abstractas. Pero cuando se arrojan a la realidad y se materializan a través de tu propia voz dirigidas hacia una persona que es importante para ti; es otra cosa. Otro tema. Hieren, como si pudieran tocarse.

Las palabras duelen. Al escucharlas, al soltarlas; al darte cuenta de que estuvieron dentro de ti.

Y Tony nunca debió haber reaccionado así. Porque así pudo haberse evitado los cuchicheos de sus propios compañeros pregúntale disimuladamente sobre la situación, pudo haberse evitado los chistes malintencionados e irónicos de Rocket cada vez que pasa cerca de él y Quill, las miradas de Pepper que le entrega a Rhodey desde la lejanía porque ni siquiera ha intentado hablar con ella. La tensión que hay en su grupo de amigos y la preocupación es tan clara que se siente culpable. Tony suele decirse que esta pasará, que su Rhodey volverá como si nada hubiera sucedido porque entre ellos estas cosas son simples; desaparecen, no hablan de las mierdas que suceden y para los dos está bien así porque tienen esa mentalidad y piensan que es más cómodo.

Es fácil mentirse de esa manera, porque es evidente que Rhodey no lo hará. Ahora es diferente. Hubo algo distinto en ese alboroto que formaron porque necesitaban soltarlo. Algo a lo que Tony no puede poner nombre, pero sabe reconocer cuando vio el martes a Rhodey abrir su casillero. Lo reconoce, porque las mismas cartas de odio y mensajes deseándole la muerte que Tony tiene cada tarde en su casillero; las tenía Rhodey. El mismo papel, el mismo destello de un marcador rojo. Cualquiera podría pensar y decirle que es sólo paranoia, pero él las conoce. Ese papel arrugado, ese marcador rojo. Eran las mismas, menos en cantidad; pero deberían contener al menos, casi los mismos mensajes.

"Muérete, cabrón" "Das asco" "¡Vete de este pueblo!" "nadie te quiere" "eres patético" "¿a cuánto la chupada de polla?" "todo el mundo te odia, por que no te largas? ;)" "Stark, es verdad que prestas el culo?" "¡muerete, muerete, muerete!"

No puede imaginarse qué clase de mensajes podrían ponerle a Rhodey, siendo que él jamás ha hecho nada malo. Entonces, lo recuerda, el motivo de toda esta pelea: Barton. Las ganas de volver a hablarle a Rhods desaparecen porque si no se hubiera metido con Clint no pasaría por lo que él ya ha vivido y al parecer, ha vuelto. Los mensajes sólo son un inicio. Luego vienen los rayones en los baños, las burlas de todos, los cuchicheos, los empujones y por último los golpes. Si tan sólo Rhodey se hubiera detenido y no lo hubiese golpeado, Barton no habría iniciado con todo ese monopolio de mierda que tiene en el instituto. Los rumores serían menos dolorosos de lo que fueron durante dos años y ahora vuelven a ser.

Ese infierno por el que había pasado Tony hace dos años, después de que las aguas se calmaran un poco, vuelve a aparecer, hundiéndolo en sus áridas cavernas. Sólo han pasados dos días, pero Tony ya sabe lo que está iniciando. Hammer y Gilbert ya han empezado con sus empujones en cada receso y en cada oportunidad en que se lo topan. Los murmullos a su alrededor cada vez que pasa y el recuerdo del fantasma de Anton Vanko, Aldrich Killian y de Clint palpándole la espalda en cada pasillo por el que camina. Los ojos ajenos, las risas, y las palabras escritas en el último cubículo del baño de hombres.

En algún punto se volverá loco porque volver a esa mierda, no es para nada fácil. No quiere caer nuevamente, no quiere ceder. Tiene miedo, pero no debe admitirlo porque será peor. Miedo por Rhodey. Porque él no merece pasar por todo eso, no lo necesita. No ha hecho nada malo. Es buen compañero, es gracioso y tonto. Es risueño y fuerte y nadie podría apuntarlo acusándolo de algo salvo por sus malos chistes. Es honesto y sólo le gustan las mujeres. No se ha dejado en ridículo públicamente como para ser notado de mala manera. Rhodey es bueno y no merece ni siquiera que un idiota le deje una carta que no sea nada más que de admiración.

Si tan sólo no hubiera sucedido, el infierno estaría centrado sólo en Tony. Y lo peor, es que martes y miércoles, sabiendo que ha estado metiéndose en la boca del lobo al buscarlo; Barton ni siquiera se ha dignado a pisar un solo metro del instituto. No hay rastros de él, en ninguna parte. Tony debería sentirse más seguro por ello, pero es todo lo contrario. Es irónico, incluso; desear encontrarse con Clint para hablar con él e interactuar con ese jodido imbécil siendo que _Legolas_ lo quiere muerto, lejos de Hollow Town. Cuando apenas Clint puede soportar ver su figura porque le produce asco y a Tony sentir pánico y rabia cuando lo recuerda.

Además, es difícil estar en el instituto, con Steve a un metro de él y a Rhodey a cuatro. Se ha pasado estos dos días distrayéndose y evitando al rubio tanto como se es posible, porque Rogers ha estado buscándolo. No de forma directa, pero cada cargada mirada, cada vano intento en acercársele y esa vacilación en sus movimientos es una muestra clara de lo indiscutible. Y Tony no puede entender en qué minuto todo lo ha llevado hasta este minuto. Desde aquel día en que Fury le dio su última advertencia y su castigo con Barnes; todo se ha estado yendo lentamente al carajo.

Desde aquel receso, cuando tuvo que acercársele a Barnes, allí sus días han estado transformándose en un calvario. Por supuesto que no es culpa de ese delincuente, puesto que sólo es una exageración personal y de su inquieta e imaginativa mente, pero ya se le pasó por la cabeza: "Todo es culpa de Barnes" lo pensó el martes antes de encontrarse a Barnes dónde siempre estudian y ahora han comenzado a escuchar música. "Es tu culpa" le dijo ese mismo día, en medio de la vaga conversación que tenían mientras escuchaban un poco de _Led Zeppelin_ y otro poco de _The Cure._ Barnes, como siempre, o no le prestó atención o simplemente no lo entendió. El mayor ese día estuvo igual de esquivo y frío que el primer día de tutoría; y Tony lo sintió como un retroceso del cuál no profundizó porque su cabeza estaba hecha un lío de pensamientos como para preocuparse por ello. Para su suerte ese día martes, pudo distraerse entre los estudios, una pequeña conversación con el Lobo feroz y la música. La tutoría del miércoles no fue muy distinta, la verdad. Ese día se mantuvieron en un agradable silencio.

Hoy, jueves a las 11:45 am de la mañana, no espera que la tutoría sea distinta. Son sólo estudios, piensa Tony mientras ingresa a la sala porque el timbre anunciando el fin del receso de aquel día suena por todo el instituto. Camina distraídamente hacia su puesto, siendo seguido por un silente Bruce y un solemne Strange. No han hablado mucho durante el día de hoy.

—Buenos días jóvenes. — dice el profesor Abraham Erskine, mientras ingresa al salón de clases y los alumnos responden a coro un "Buenos días" para él. Tony rueda los ojos porque, aunque el profesor le cae bastante bien, -tienen suerte de que él sea el encargado de su curso-, la clase del viejo "Desarrollo y Superación personal" es la más inútil de todas. A su lado, Brucie le da un suave codazo por las expresiones de fastidio que está haciendo. Al frente, Strange les regala una media sonrisa porque Tony está haciendo el tonto con su rostro. El profesor parece tomarse su tiempo antes de volver a tomar la palabra: —Les tengo una sorpresa para el día de hoy.

—¡Oh! ¡Profe! ¡¿Qué es?! — chilla Janet desde el puesto que comparte con Pepper. Risas se escuchan por la efusividad de su actitud.

—No es algo tan emocionante como cree, señorita Van Dyne. — bromea un poco el viejo. Tony está distraído mirando por la ventana que escuchándolo. —De hecho, no les agradará para nada.

—¿Nos toca la limpieza? — pregunta Pepper.

—No.

—¿Nos encargaron organizar una feria? Porque yo ni loco, profe. — dice Rocket.

—No. — concluye el viejo, con una suave sonrisa. —En dos meses se termina el primer semestre y en la reunión de profesores ya hemos tocado este tema. Hay muchos de los colegas que creen que han estado muy desordenados estos meses. Que ya no trabajan como deberían, que conversan mucho y que no prestan atención cuando el profesor está acá adelante hablando sobre la materia.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—Claro que es verdad, señor Quill. Obviamente no son todos, pero es evidente que este año han estado más escandalosos de lo que son. Así que… he tenido que asignar yo los puestos, ya no pueden sentarse donde quieren porque me han obligado a esto. Ya he hecho la planilla asignándolos a su nuevo pupitre, así que arriba, tomen sus cosas, salgan de la sala y los estaré llamando para que se ubiquen, ¿está bien? Nada de quejas, hagamos esto rápido porque hay una actividad que tenemos que hacer para el día de hoy y no quiero perder tiemp-

—¡Pero Profe! No todos somos así, por favor, no haga eso. Nunca nos ha cambiado a todos así.

—Lo sé, pero no, señor Wilson. No puedo considerarlo porque no he tomado yo solo la decisión. Sé que han pasado estos años sentándose donde quieren, pero ya no, lo siento. Los otros profesores no quieren que sigan así y el director es consciente de esto.

—¡Pero…!

—No es el fin del mundo, señorita Van Dyne. — interrumpe el viejo amablemente: —Muévanse, entre más rápido, mejor.

Pero para la mayoría sí parece ser el fin del mundo, porque nadie quiere cooperar con el pobre viejo. Tony, por supuesto, es parte de aquel grupo que está reclamando por la situación. Banner, como siempre, se mantiene imparcial mientras intenta obligarlo a no seguir con los gritos y reclamos que llenan el salón por unos largos segundos que se terminan cuando Abraham utiliza un sucio chantaje para hacerlos obedecer; amenazándolos con trabajo comunitario y una larga charla con el calvo de Fury. Rápidamente el salón, en dos minutos, se encuentra vacío, dejándolos a todos en medio del pasillo.

—Comenzaré a llamarlos por orden de puesto, desde los primeros que se encuentran al frente de la mesa del profesor, ¿está bien? — escuchan por parte Erskine. Tony se estira con pereza cual felino, conversando -o, más bien, quejándose de que lo alejarán de su _Brucie-boo_ \- con Banner y Strange. —El primero es… Clint. — entonces, el silencio se plasma entre ellos mientras el viejo lo busca con la mirada.

—No está presente, profe. — contesta Sam, entre risas, divirtiéndose con el hecho de que Barton estará justo al frente de la mesa del profesor.

—Oh, está bien, entonces su compañero de puesto: James, James Barnes, ¿está? — las risas se detienen de inmediato con aquellas palabras. Instintivamente las miradas se centran en el sujeto en cuestión, quién apoyado en solitario en una de las paredes, sólo se mantiene en silencio, mirando hacia el profesor. James alza una de sus manos, sin emitir algún sonido, avanzando entre sus compañeros que se apartan con velocidad de su presencia. —Señor Barnes, qué bien, el pupitre que no está contra la ventana, por favor.

James obedece sin reclamo alguno, siendo el primero en ingresar al salón siendo el usual e intimidante desastre de siempre. En cuanto su figura se pierde entre la puerta y el sonido de su mochila siendo arrojada bruscamente al suelo crea un eco en el salón, poco a poco las voces de todos comienzan a surgir desde el más profundo silencio. Tony, sin embargo, no ha podido evitar seguir cada uno de sus movimientos con su mirada.

—Esto será interesante, ¿no crees? Que miedo. — comenta Strange rodeando con sus manotas los hombros de Tony, acercándolo bruscamente. Él espabila de pronto, algo desorientado por el repentino movimiento, percatándose de la cercanía del místico. Tony lo aparta de un sólo empujón por lo invasivo y manoseador que puede llegar a ser Stephen, recibiendo una carcajada como respuesta.

—Dios, eres tan asfixiante. Bruce, dile algo.

—No te escucha. — le murmura Strange, mientras el profesor sigue llamando a cada uno de los presentes asignando los puestos. Tony está a punto de preguntar de qué rayos está hablando, pero Strange es más rápido para interrumpirlo, apuntando maleducadamente hacia el lugar que está observando Banner. —Ahí. — le susurra. Natasha está de brazos cruzados, hablando con Rogers más atrás, escondidos entre la gente. Tony frunce sus labios y traga saliva, bajando de un manotazo el dedo de Strange.

—Joder, ¿no puedes ser más disimulado? — le reprocha, dándose media vuelta sobre sus talones, intentando desviar el rumbo que quieren tomar sus pensamientos. Strange, si nota su cambio de actitud, no contesta nada. Básicamente porque es el siguiente en ser llamado por el profesor. Tony ve como su amigo se aleja de él y la expresión de su rostro cambia abruptamente al enterarse que su compañero de puesto no es nadie más que Scott Lang. "No me puedo sentar con ese" contesta Strange, altivo y ofendido. Tony niega con su cabeza varias veces. Stephen y su desprecio hacia el pobre de Lang no tiene remedio. Es gracioso y triste a la vez. Al final el esotérico termina cediendo, arrastrándose hacia dentro. Él suelta una ligera risa, que se pierde en un suave suspiro que inunda su alrededor. Cuando sus ojos miel están a punto de posarse nuevamente en la figura de Barnes, Tony rápidamente los desliza hacia su amigo a un lado suyo.

Banner está tan absorto y tan triste a la vez, que el verlo de esa manera no le gusta para nada. Sobretodo cuando lo único que detiene a Bruce a acercársele es él.

—¿Por qué no le hablas? — le pregunta, en un murmullo que deja salir de boca, pegada al oído de Bruce, únicamente para que él lo escuche. El nerd carraspea y acomoda sus anteojos, nervioso y sobresaltado. Tony se endereza, viendo la figura de Natasha entre todos los cuerpos. Al fondo, la voz del profe llamando a Pepper y a Sam, se escucha por sobre el bullicio que tienen.

—No sé a qué te refieres… — intenta justificarse Bruce, pero es inútil. Ambos lo saben. —Yo… sólo no quiero hacerlo.

—¿No quieres…? — la respuesta lo descoloca un poco. —Brucie, querido. Nada te detiene.

Ella me detiene, piensa Banner, mientras baja la mirada hacia sus manos. El recuerdo de sus gritos quema su cabeza y su pecho, uno a uno, como fuego incinerando su interior. —No creo que puedas comprenderlo, Tony. — dice Bruce, en un tono de voz suave, como si estuviese diciéndoselo a sí mismo. Como si fuera, más bien, un pensamiento. Tony se queda con las palabras en la boca, porque Banner ha sido llamado por el profesor para compartir puesto con Rhodey. Quiere seguirle, pero ya es demasiado tarde porque Banner se ha adentrado a la sala, seguido por Rhodey, en total silencio.

Tony se queda ahí, observando desde la puerta, como todo el mundo va entrando poco a poco al salón de clases, poblando cada pupitre. Pasa mucho tiempo, bastante. El asiento que compartía con Banner, allá atrás por la fila que da a la ventana; está siendo ocupado por Wilson y su querida Pepper Potts. Admite que es raro verlos a ellos ahí y no a Banner y a Strange un asiento más adelante, como es la costumbre. No es ni debe ser significativo, pero estuvo ahí desde el primer día de clases del 2004. Ahora, saber que los rayones y dibujos en su mesa no van a estar a la clase siguiente, es… desagradable. Es sólo un puesto, un lugar, piensa Tony mientras Steve pasa a su lado siendo llamado por el profesor. Sólo un puesto, se dice, viendo como le siguen Natasha y Peter Quill, hasta que el salón está completamente lleno y sólo es él el que está afuera, esperando.

—Tony, el último… — lo llama al fin el profesor, dejándolo al frente de la clase, palmeándole un hombro con confianza, mientras los demás están en sus propios asuntos. Hay algunos puestos vacíos, quizás porque hoy no han venido muchos de sus compañeros de curso. —Déjame ver…

—Por favor, dígame que no me va a sentar con Quill. — bromea Tony, porque él es uno de los que a su lado tiene un puesto desocupado. Para su sorpresa, el viejo niega con su cabeza, acomodando sus lentes, leyendo el papel que sostiene una de sus manos. Genial, con eso se reducen las opciones.

—Allá — murmura Erskine, apuntando hacia el último puesto de la fila que da a la pared y entrada a la puerta. Sus ojos serpentean por el lugar y en aquel momento, su corazón se paraliza en un segundo. —Con Steve Rogers.

Entonces un nuevo silencio se propaga por el ambiente, como si fuese automático. Es, de pronto, tan abrumador que los ojos estén centrados en él que Tony lo odia. Cada mirada y este estúpido silencio que se ha esparcido como una peste. Tony sabe qué es lo que esperan los demás. Un espectáculo, un nuevo drama del cual hablar, algo más de lo que puedan especular. Sorpresivamente, por ahora, no quiere ser la estrella de ese circo.

Para su propio asombro, no es él el que llama la atención de todos esta vez, sin embargo. Tony sólo se ha limitado a asentir y a dirigirse sin quejarse hacia el nuevo lugar que comparte Rogers, uno: porque debe demostrar que no le importa, dos: porque no quiere hacer más el ridículo. Es, en ese momento, el sonido que produce un fuerte golpe en una de las mesas, la razón del por qué ahora la atención está centrada en Barnes. Cuando Tony voltea a medio camino, siendo llamado por ese sonoro golpe; sus ojos se encuentran con la mirada lóbrega de Barnes y no lo entiende.

—Señor Barnes, ¿qué pasa? tenga más cuidado. — dice el profesor, como si nada, restándole hierro a aquella situación. Tony ha desviado su mirada al instante, retomando su caminata hacia el puesto al lado del rubio. —Compórtese que estamos en un salón de clases. Si tiene algún problema, puede retirarse. — y eso es todo. Barnes no espera un minuto más para levantarse, tomar su mochila y salir a pasos apresurados por la puerta del salón, siendo antes interceptado por Erskine: —Lo veo en detención, señor Barnes. — le dice, y aun así él es la bastante obstinado para abandonar el salón de clases. En ningún minuto Tony se atrevió a devolverle la mirada, menos cuando se hubo sentado al lado de Rogers. El sonoro portazo que se escucha exalta a muchos.

—Bucky… — escucha el murmullo del rubio a su lado. Tony aprieta sus manos en puños con fuerza. La voz de Rogers, ahora tan cercana, es tan abrumadora que le produce escalofríos.

—Bien, después de todo este repentino show…— pronuncia el viejo, quitándose los anteojos y observándolos a todos. —Podemos continuar con la clase, ¿alguien me podría decir la hora, por favor?

—¡La hora!

—Muy gracioso, Rocket, ¿señorita Potts?

—Son las 13:06, profesor.

—Oh, se me ha ido casi toda la hora en esto, no puedo creerlo. — Erskine camina hacia su bolso, apresurado. —Pero, de todos modos, la actividad que les tengo es bastante corta, así que la haremos igual en estos diez minutos que nos quedan. Con el cambio de puesto que he hecho, pude rescatar una actividad simple. Harán pareja con su nuevo compañero, y tendrán que anotar en una hoja, con el nombre de la persona; el primer momento en que la conocieron y las virtudes y defectos que encuentran en ella desde aquel momento hasta ahora. ¡Sin quejas! No les tomará mucho tiempo, háganlo mientras yo voy a detención. Potts, quedas a cargo, vuelvo en unos dos o tres minutos. Esta actividad será calificada, así que a trabajar.

Erskine deja el salón en dos segundos y con eso es suficiente para que los demás comiencen a conversar entre sí, llenando al salón con el ruido que producen sus voces. Muchos ríen y otros susurran, mientras comienzan a hacer la actividad. Entre ellos dos, sin embargo, sólo existe silencio. Tony no le ha dirigido la palabra en ningún momento, en parte porque no quiere hacerlo, ni Rogers tampoco. Así es mejor, piensa Tony, mientras busca entre la multitud una salida para escapar de la tensión que hay ahora en su cuerpo por culpa del jodido Barnes y del Capitán. Sus dedos tamborilean por la mesa, ansiosos. A su lado, Rogers rasga una hoja de algún cuaderno. Y Tony lo sabe. Es el momento de huir.

—¡Hey Quill! — le llama, cuando sus ojos miel encuentran a Peter dos puestos más adelante en su misma fila, sin pensarlo demasiado. Su cuerpo se levanta rápidamente, confundiendo a Steve de inmediato. Peter se ha dado media vuelta en la silla, saludándole con una de sus manos y sonriéndole. —¿Estás solo? Trabajemos juntos, ¿qué te parece?

—Así estoy bie-

—¿Stark? — inquiere Rogers, viendo al castaño.

—En realidad, no me importa. Espérame, voy para allá. — dice Tony, ignorando al rubio. Los ojos de Peter se intercalan entre ambas figuras, incómodo por la repentina situación, dándose media vuelta y mostrándoles la espalda. Tony no se demora mucho en tomar su mochila y posarla en uno de sus hombros. Está a punto de comenzar a caminar hacia el lugar que ocupa Quill, pero la mano de Rogers se lo impide. Aquel firme agarre lo obliga a darse media y enfrentarlo. Los dedos de Steve queman su piel, no por la poca fuerza que está utilizando, si no, porque es precisamente él. Quiere deshacerse del contacto, pero no lo hace. Tony le devuelve la mirada con prepotencia. Los ojos del rubio están tan oscuros que no puede adivinar el por qué. —Tengo que trabajar, Rogers. Suéltame.

—¿A dónde vas? Se supone que esto lo tenemos que hacer juntos.

—¿Crees que me importa? Suéltame, yo voy con Quill. — la fuerza con la que está tomándolo se intensifica cuando pronuncia lo último. Tony sacude su brazo, negándose a seguir sosteniéndole la mirada a Rogers. El brillo de culpa en esos dos ojos azules no pueden ser verdaderos. —Es mucho más entretenido.

—¿Por qué haces siempre esto? — inquiere el rubio, intentando de no ejercer tanta fuerza en la muñeca de Tony porque no quiere herirle. Si lo suelta, sabe que el castaño escapará y no quiere que aquello ocurra. —Eres mi compañero en esto, Stark. No puedes simplemente irte como si se te diera la gana. El profesor dijo extricta-

—Me importa una reverenda mierda lo que diga el profesor. — interrumpe Tony, de pronto dolido. Su corazón ha comenzado a bombear con tanta fuerza que su pecho duele en cada palpitación. De pronto está haciendo mucho más calor y eso no es bueno. —Y sí, puedo hacerlo y lo haré. Así que suéltame de una puta ve-

—No. — rebate, buscándolo con su mirada. La mano libre de Tony ha comenzado a rasguñar la suya que le impide marcharse. La amargura cubre sus palabras porque ya no sabe qué hacer para que Tony se quede. Hay molestia, también, dentro de él al verlo tan obstinado por alejarse e irse con Quill. Ya ha perdido a Tony y sabe que no podrá tenerlo devuelta, pero quiere que se quede. Quiere que deje de escapar como él antes lo hacía. —Las instrucciones del Profesor Erskine fueron claras. — lo peor es que no tiene idea de cómo manejar esto. Y que Tony le esté pagando con la misma moneda desde el año pasado, está bien. Porque se lo merece.

—Tú y tus malditas reglas. ¿No puedes simplemente entenderlo, Rogers? Prefiero trabajar con cualquier otra persona que contigo. — escupe sus palabras, con resentimiento y dolor entremezclados.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte perdón, Stark? ¿Esperas que te ruegue más de lo que ya he hecho desde el año pasado? — y ahí está. El sentimiento que le impide dejarse mangonear por la culpa y el arrepentimiento. Ese sentimiento y sensación que lo descontrolan cada vez que tiene a Tony enfrente suyo. —¡Sólo quiero ayudarte, Tony!

—Cállate. — murmura Tony, devolviéndole la mirada de inmediato. —Y no me llames así, Rogers. No quise escucharte ni en aquel entonces, ni quiero hacerlo ahora. ¡No quiero, Rogers! ¡No quiero! ¡¿Cuándo vas a entender eso?!

—¡Cuando te atrevas a hablar conmigo! ¡Cuando dejes de escapar!

—No, Rogers. No. ¡No quiero que me quites esto también! ¡Estoy harto de que tú y Barne-

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! — escuchan, haciendo que los dos regresen a la realidad. En el algún momento, sin haberse percatado, han acortado la distancia que tenían. Sus rostros se encuentran tan cerca y es tan grande la sorpresa que es una alerta a que deben separarse. La mano del rubio comienza a soltar la propia, con lentitud, dejando estragos en su piel acanelada. El salón está medianamente vacío, y es el viejo Erskine quién ha interrumpido la discusión. El timbre debió haber sonado hace un tiempo, quizás. —Lo menos que quería encontrarme al volver de detención por el asunto del señor Barnes era con esto. — dice el profesor, cansado.

—Rogers fue quié-

—No, Tony, no me importa quién empezó. Los demás, fuera, tienen la hora de almuerzo. — eleva la voz el viejo, haciendo que Banner, Strange y otros salgan del salón. Tony es incapaz de verle la cara al profesor, mientras el rubio hace todo lo contrario a él. —No quería hacer esto, pensé que ya estaban lo suficientemente maduros para hacer a un lado sus diferencias, pero no me dejan otra opción.

—¿A qué se refiere, profesor?

—Tony, ve a dirección. — dice el hombre, observándolos a ambos. Tony ha soltado un grito preguntando el por qué, pero Abraham es mucho más rápido para replicar: —Tú también, Steve. Ambos a dirección. Ahora.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

No tengo tiempo de nada. En algún momento lo tendré para responder comentarios. Se viene ya lo que pasó con el Capipaleta, al menos una parte.

Les quiero.

 _ **-Lyrock.**_


	20. XX Was sort of hoping that you'd stay

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

 **XX. Was sort of hoping that you'd stay.**

Cuando cierra la puerta tras de sí, él sólo puede exhalar un largo y profundo suspiro con resignación.

Tony da dos pasos hacia un lado de la puerta con reticencia, dejándose caer lentamente por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se niega a creer que, pese a todo, su jodido y defectuoso corazón siga latiendo con la misma fuerza que antes y duela. Debe ocultarlo hasta el punto de extinguirlo, porque este sentimiento no debería seguir ahí dentro como un huésped que se niega a marcharse. Dios, ni siquiera debería tener estos pensamientos. Steve ahora mismo está a su lado y parece tan tranquilo que él debería estar igual. Tony inhala profundamente, intentando de regular su respiración. El sonido que hace el lápiz de Steve contra una de las hojas de la croquera es lo único que llena el pasillo. —Fury está un poco ocupado con una llamada importante, según él, dice que en unos minutos más podrá atendernos. — murmura él, ocultando parte de su rostro entre sus brazos, con las rodillas contra el pecho.

La única respuesta que recibe es silencio. El lápiz del rubio, de pronto, ha dejado de producir sonido y el eco de su propia voz ha desaparecido casi al instante. En el lugar, fuera de la oficina del director; sólo están ellos dos, completamente solos. Todos deben estar almorzando, acorde a la hora que es. Pero eso sólo vuelve las cosas aún más incómodas en estos instantes. Steve parpadea varias veces, atreviéndose a dirigir su mirada al castaño. Tony sigue sin mirarle, agazapado lo más que puede en su propio cuerpo. Ahí, justo en el suelo, Tony, como siempre le ha parecido, se ve como un gato arisco que necesita cariño y que siempre se ha negado a recibirlo.

Y eso es lo que lo incita, después de unos momentos, a alargar su mano izquierda hacia él, dejándola caer a medio camino. Para el castaño es fácil deducir sus movimientos, pese a que no lo observa, y aun así por su parte no hay ninguna respuesta. El contacto entre ellos dos se perdió hace mucho. No sólo la comunicación se ha roto, también la confianza y los recuerdos. Tony está ahora, tan, pero tan lejos de Steve que el reconocerlo a tan simple vista lo hace temblar de frío en medio del sol caliente de Hollow Town que entra a través de las ventanas.

—La sigues teniendo. — dice el castaño de repente, con su voz ronca emergiendo del silencio. No hace falta recalcar lo obvio, porque ambos saben a qué se está refiriendo. Steve desvía su mirada de manera automática hacia la vieja croquera que sostienen sus manos. No sonríe, aunque ganas de hacerlo no le faltan al recordar aquel momento en que, un pequeño Tony de once años se le acercó el día de su cumpleaños, temprano en la mañana y con el ceño completamente fruncido, tratando de sonar lo más desinteresado posible: " _Ya sabes, fue idea de Jarvis y tía Peggy"_ se excusó, rascándose la barbilla y entregándole un gran regalo cuidadosamente envuelto en un papel costoso y un listón dorado con detalles azules: _"Aunque yo lo escogí, ¿sabes qué? Tómalo ya, me pones de los nervios con toda esa cara rara que tienes ahora, y que me dan ganas de golpearte en tus perfectos dientes"_

—Sí. — responde el rubio, saliendo de aquella ensoñación. Tony hace una mueca con sus labios.

—¿Por qué? — pregunta, con el reproche, el rencor y la duda envolviendo por completo su voz. Suena más infantil de lo que es, lo sabe, pero Tony no puede evitarlo porque el simple hecho de que Rogers siga conservando esa ridiculez es como un mal chiste. —No deberías. — replica, volviendo sus ojos miel a los del rubio después de tanto tiempo. Quiere restregarle en la cara que todo ha sido su jodida culpa, pero sabe que no es así. Que aunque Tony quiera hallar maldad o mentiras debajo de sus acciones o palabras; sabe que no podrá encontrarlas porque Steve no es así. Ve como las manos del mayor aprietan con más fuerza la dichosa croquera, y eso sólo lo hace sentir más estúpido al sentir como la piel se le eriza de sólo pensar que Rogers se aferra como puede a esa tontería.

—Fue un regalo, algo que quisiste darme y que es tuy-

—No vale tanto. — dice a la defensiva, apretando sus manos en puños con vehemencia y reprimiendo el impulso de destruir ese dichoso objeto. —No fue nada, en realidad.

—Sí vale. — Steve corresponde su mirada, decidido, harto del desprecio que exhala Tony por sí mismo y por él. —Vale mucho para mí y eso nadie lo va a cambiar. Ni siquiera tú. — admite, en cierta parte porque siente que es lo que ambos necesitan escuchar y aprender. Lo que él mismo tiene que aceptar y saber que, aunque sus palabras para los demás se presten a malentendidos; no está mal. No hay nada malo en ellas. Y aunque estos pensamientos sólo lo encaminen a la misma soberbia; es lo que realmente piensa. —Escúchame, Tony… sé que yo mismo me lo busqué, pe-

—No, no, no, cállate ya. — interrumpe súbitamente él, negando con su cabeza. No está preparado para esto ahora. Quizás nunca lo esté. Y ya es muy tarde para continuar con algo que nunca más debería tocarse por su propio bien. Con verle el rostro a Steve todos los días y le duela de sólo notarlo, es suficiente. Ha estado huyendo de esta conversación desde hace mucho porque, en verdad, no necesita explicaciones. Las palabras nunca borrarán todo lo que ya se ha escrito desde esos días en que poco a poco Steve comenzó a alejarse sin alguna explicación y las burlas aumentaran de nivel hasta este momento con el pasar de los años y las horas.

Dios, tenía apenas entre catorce y quince años cuando todo el infierno comenzó y nadie se dio cuenta de ello salvo sus verdaderos amigos. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el simple rumor de que estaba enamorado del Capitán desencadenaría en tanta mierda? ¿cómo? Jamás podría entenderlo; ni por qué tanto alboroto, ni quién fue el que dio el pie para que en los pasillos comenzaran a tacharlo de marica y el propio Barton, a escondidas, terminara por golpearlo. Se recuerda a sí mismo, en esas primeras semanas en que las miradas de asco y notas aparecieron, corriendo hacia el salón con el mundo despreciándolo aún más por esa reverenda estupidez. Lo primero que el pánico le permitió hacer, fue excusarse. Steve, esa vez que se lo encontró de salida al salón, parecía normal. _"Espero que esto no cambie las cosas"_ dijo Tony luego de que intercambiaran un par de palabras sobre ello, sin centrarse si el rumor era real o no. Él sólo quería asegurarse de que no lo perdería. Steve le sonrió, otorgándole una paz a Tony con fecha de caducidad. En ese momento, mientras el rubio le palmeaba el hombro con familiaridad y le respondía un: _"Por supuesto que no"_ ninguno de los dos sabía que era lo que lo vendría en el futuro.

Y lo hicieron. Las cosas, con lentitud y sin prisa, cambiaron.

Pasaron desde compartir todo juntos a no compartir nada. Steve cada día le hablaba menos y Tony cada día se alejaba un poco más, hasta el punto en que ya simplemente no se miraban. Un punto en que el rubio lo ignoraba, y en el que Tony comenzó a sentarse con Banner porque el puesto que compartía con Rogers ya estaba siendo ocupado por alguien más. La única constante en esos tiempos fueron Rhodey, Pepper y Banner hasta la llegada de Strange. Para Steve sus constantes siempre fueron y siempre serán Barnes y Natasha, y sólo quizás puede que Sam Wilson. Tony jamás iba a encontrar un lugar entre ellos, después de todo. Pero, siempre va a preguntarse: ¿Cómo? y ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo todo pudo haberse perdido? ¿Por qué se perdió? ¿Por qué, Steve? ¿Por qué, Clint? Esas preguntas no tienen respuestas. Y Tony ya no las quiere. Ya no le sirven.

—Escúchame esta vez, sólo esta vez. Éramos amigos y-

—Me dijiste que las cosas no iban a cambiar, Rogers. — rebate, formando con sus labios una sonrisa socarrona que sabe que a Steve le irrita y molesta en demasía, con el único fin de provocarle. Tony desliza su lengua por entre sus labios resecos, dispuesto a una réplica mordaz, algún golpe, alguna humillación. —Me lo dijiste y mira como estamos ahora. Así que, te lo repetiré por última vez: no quiero escucharte, no lo necesito.

—Stark. — menciona Steve, tajante. —Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento. — inquiere el rubio, arrugando su entrecejo, sonando irritado. La sonrisa de Tony sólo lo hace exasperarse aún más. —¡No estoy tratando de arreglar nada porque sé que ya no se puede! ¡Pero ahor-

—¡¿Pero ahora qué?! — alza su voz, perdiendo los estribos de la misma manera que Rogers. El peso en su corazón ha comenzado a molestarle rápidamente, sofocando sus sentidos y pensamientos. Odia esto, piensa Tony, lo odia tanto que no debería estar acá a punto de soltar el mar de sentimientos que lo abruman a cada instante: —¡Ahora nada! ¡¿Sabes por qué de pronto te importa tanto volver a hablarme?! ¡Porque sólo te importa Barnes! ¿Qué si nunca me hubieras visto interactuando con tu amiguito? ¡Tú mismo me lo dijiste! _"Necesito saber por qué está hablando con alguien como tú"_ — escupe, entrecerrando sus ojos, con la voz saliéndole estrangulada y venenosa: —No te hagas el que quiere hacer algo por mí ahora, porque ambos sabemos que lo único que te motiva es tu maldito amigo. Siempre ha sido así.

—Estás siendo injusto. — replica duramente Steve, con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos fijos en él, imponente. Tony sabe que lo está siendo. Barnes es un tercero que no tiene ningún papel en este tema, pero la espinita de envidia y desilusión ha estado desde que él se integró a su curso a principio de año; restregándole en la cara que Steve siempre ha preferido la amistad de él y Natasha que cualquier otra. La que tenían ellos, por ejemplo. Steve continúa: —Sabes perfectamente bien que he estado desde hace mucho tiempo tratando de hablar contigo, disculpándome. Pero tú nunca lo has permitido. Si me odias, hazlo. No importa. Pero tienes que saber que siempre terminas huyendo de esto, Stark. Con insultos, con empujones o con excusas. Te conozco y me conoces bastante y sabes qué hacer para desviar el tema porque tú no lo quieres tocar. ¡Olvídate de Bucky, Stark, él ni siquiera es parte de esto! ¡Yo sólo quiero protegert-

—¡Tú "sólo" nada! — irrumpe Tony, gritando desde lo más hondo que puede. Steve está a punto de retomar la palabra, pero él se le adelanta: —¡Ya pasó bastante tiempo como para que vuelva a hablar del tema! Y vuelves, porque la verdad es que sí; Barnes es parte de esto, pero si fuera de otro modo a ti te importaría una mierda, ¿no? ¿Me equivoco? — hace una pausa, relamiéndose los labios nuevamente y soltando una risa hueca. —Y si tanto me conoces: última noticia, Rogers y por si no te has enterado: soy injusto. Caprichoso, infantil, egoísta y todas esas mierdas que todo el mundo ya conoce. Tú deberías saberlo muy bien, ¿no?

—Tony…

—Ya. No hay que darle más rodeo al mismo asunto, ¿entiendes? No hay nada de qué hablar. No quiero escucharte.

—¡¿Por qué no?!

—¡Porque ya no sirve! — Steve guarda silencio, inmóvil, serio, pétreo en su lugar. El eco de su angustioso grito es lo único que queda luego de aquella revelación. Y la cercanía que mantenían, después de unos segundos, se ve reducida cuando el rubio se aleja instintivamente de él, guardando espacio y dejando en claro la gran distancia que tienen desde hace mucho tiempo, y que ahora; es más que clara. Tony parpadea varias veces, obligándose a reprimir los espasmos y la ansiedad que recorren su cuerpo, odiando los juegos del destino que no le entregan ni paz ni tregua con este tipo de situaciones. Atrás quedaron los días esperando por esas palabras, ahora ya no valen nada.

—Señor Rogers, Señor Stark, adelante, pueden entrar de una vez. Hay que hacerlo rápido, no quiero quitarles más tiempo de la hora de almuerzo. — dice Fury atrás del castaño, de pie en la puerta a su oficina. Steve se levanta de donde se encuentra sentado, tomando sus pertenencias y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a erguirse. Tony no espera, y sin corresponder aquel gesto, se levanta, da media vuelta y es el primero en ingresar a la oficina del director. Tras ellos tres, la puerta de ese espacio se cierra, anunciándole que nada bueno saldrá de ahí.

Y cuando Fury le dice, con el cansancio cubriendo su tono de voz, que va a llamar a Howard -pese a que su padre no contestará-, Tony se da cuenta que no está tan equivocado. Las cosas siempre podrían ir de mal en peor.

* * *

El sonido que produce el minutero es todo lo que llena el lugar y él no tiene idea de cuántas horas han pasado, pero de seguro son muchas. El salón está completamente en silencio. Ninguno de los presentes es capaz de emitir algún sonido que rompa el aire de solemnidad que se respira ahí. Esta vez el profesor que está a cargo de los que están en detención, -él y otros cuatro estudiantes solamente-, es Ross; un viejo alto y arrugado que viste una sudadera e irónicamente, un short deportivo que lo hace ver ridículo.

Pero, a pesar de toda esa quietud que se respira en el ambiente, la cabeza de James es un caos.

Hay una sola imagen que se reproduce en su cabeza sin cesar, una y otra vez, sin darle paz por un mísero segundo; manifestándose fotograma por fotograma como si de un vídeo se tratase, mientras la voz de Natasha articula distintas palabras que emergen de la nada; aclimatando la escena. Él sabe que está mal sentir que la sangre le hierve de rabia, pero no lo puede evitar. El lado racional le dice que, aunque se sienta así; no es algo verdadero. Pero, por otra parte, su lado instintivo dice otra cosa. Lo peor de todo es que no tiene idea de qué lado estar porque todo es realmente tan confuso que, si estuviera totalmente lúcido; se asustaría.

Natasha se lo dijo esa vez, cuando estuvo esperando por ella aquella noche lluviosa: "James, ponte a pensar, que si fuera mentira todo lo que sientes; ni siquiera lo sentirías. Al fin de cuentas, con nuestra otra parte animal hay un equilibrio; y somos nosotros mismos. No es otra persona, no es alguien externo: eres sólo tú en otro cuerpo. Si tu otra mitad lo ha escogido, es porque tú, muy en el fondo, lo has hecho desde un principio. Somos humanos y animales; nos guiamos por instintos, pero también por emociones. El que hayas escogido a Tony no debe ser simplemente porque te atraiga su olor, ¿entiendes? Debe haber algo más, y si no lo quieres encontrar es asunto tuyo, pero existe. Es real, James y no puedes escapar de eso. No es algo que eliges." Esa conversación le produjo un miedo irracional en su momento, porque James se niega a creer en ella. Que Natasha le haya dicho esas palabras bonitas, no significa que lo haga cambiar de parecer de repente, cuando piensa todo lo contrario. Él jamás escogería a alguien como Tony Stark; básicamente, porque no le importa y apenas y lo conoce, y que su aroma se le haga tan exquisito no es una excusa que logre hacerlo levantarse mañana mismo diciendo: "Estoy jodidamente loco por ese mocoso" cuando no es así.

Sin embargo, lo que sucedió hoy, esa escena del mocoso caminado hacia el lugar que compartiría con Steve; fue lo que sacudió todo nuevamente dentro de su ya jodida cabeza. El sentimiento y el rugido que resonó en su interior fue lo que se manifestó de manera violenta en la realidad. Un solo pensamiento fue lo que lo atravesó en aquel momento: "¡NO!" tan fuerte, tan implacable que no pudo aguantarlo. Lo que experimentó fue un sentimiento de ira y posesión que jamás había sentido desde que vio como Van Dyne se restregaba contra Stark, tratando de llenarlo con su asqueroso aroma a duraznos. James es consciente de que él no debería haber reaccionado así, porque no le interesa y porque no debería entrometerse entre Steve y Stark, porque tienen una historia en la que él no forma parte. Steve siempre ha sido su amigo y él sabe de los sentimientos que el rubio tiene para con Stark.

De todos modos, en serio necesita quitarse esta clase de pensamientos, pero no puede. La escena se repite una y otra vez sin darle tregua, motivándolo a que su interior ruga de rabia. Stark le pertenece, aunque no lo haya reclamado y marcado, le pertenece de igual manera. Y aunque suene mal, porque el castaño no es ningún objeto o ganado para que se vea de esa forma; la realidad es que es suyo. Su protegido, su elección; su pertenencia y eso nadie puede cambiarlo. Ya ha mandado todos sus pensamientos racionales y lúcidos al demonio, porque se siente amenazado. _"No te pueden robar a Stark porque ni siquiera lo tienes"_ dice su propia voz, como un eco que se ve opacado por las palabras de Natasha y sus propios gruñidos. _"No quiero esto" "Despierta de una vez" "No deberías sentirte así" "No está para nada bien"_ se dice constantemente, pero no hace caso al sonido de su consciencia. No tiene por qué. Y eso es lo que más lo exaspera.

Ni siquiera soporta al odioso de Stark como para estar en este estado, con las fosas nasales dilatadas y los ojos oscurecidos involuntariamente, apretando sus puños tan fuerte que sus manos están completamente amarillas de la presión y sus músculos tensos.

—Bien niños, son las cinco y diez de la tarde. Pueden retirarse. — dice el viejo de Ross observando el reloj de su vellosa y arrugada muñeca, sacándolo del trance en el que James estaba. Con demasiada rapidez, los que están en el salón junto con él salen precipitados por la puerta, huyendo del martirio que fue estar castigado en detención durante horas. James se levanta con brusquedad, tomando del mango su mochila y acomodando su camiseta gris que tiene grabada una desgastada calavera en el torso, mientras recarga el mango en uno de sus hombros. No tiene que pensar demasiado, porque sabe exactamente hacia dónde tiene que ir. Por eso sus pies se mueven raudos y firmes a través de los pasillos. James puede sentirlo, olerlo desde el otro lado del instituto. Puede distinguirlo fácilmente entre todos los olores que hay en el establecimiento; la miel volcándose entre las avellanas. Dios, si el mocoso tratara de ocultarse no podría porque él lo detectaría al instante. Stark no tendría oportunidad si es que tratase de huir de él. James inhala una vez más, aventurándose sigilosamente entre los pasillos, con tanta ansiedad que jamás admitiría. Su cuerpo se mueve por cuenta propia; siendo atraído y llamado por el menor.

La fragancia a cada pisada se hace más fuerte, incitándolo a acercarse más porque está a punto de encontrarlo. En un par de minutos, la puerta de entrada a la biblioteca está al frente suyo. Como una mala broma y para vergüenza propia, ha comenzado a salivar como un maldito animal. No se detiene a pensar mucho en ello, ya que se cuerpo se mueve nuevamente, adentrándose al sitio. El aroma le viene de golpe al rostro, y la rabia vuelve a acumularse en él otra vez porque la esencia de Stark está entremezclada ligeramente con el olor a cardamomo y manzana verde de Steve. Una incontenible ráfaga de ira le recorre el cuerpo y puede jurar que va a matar a alguien si es que no logra controlarse. Avanza entre los pasillos llenos de libros silente, absorto y expectante.

Entonces, cuando se encuentra con la figura de Stark frente a sí, sabe que esto es una jodida broma de la vida.

Stark está de pie en puntitas, con su mano alzada tratando de guardar algún libro. La sudadera junto a la camiseta que viste hoy están elevadas de tal manera que exponen la piel canela de su cadera. El menor, en ese mismo momento, se mueve con tanta lentitud y suavidad en su dirección, que se le hace hipnótico. —Hey — pronuncia Stark sin mucho ánimo realmente, observándolo con ese par de ojos de color miel que no transmiten casi nada y deleitándolo con ese murmullo. James se da cuenta, en aquel segundo de extrañeza e incomodidad, que podría contemplar por bastante tiempo esa escena, porque es… más que agradable.

Pero no lo hará, sin embargo. No lo soporta a él, ni tampoco recordar que porta el aroma a cardamomo y manzana verde de Steve.

El castaño parece adivinar sus pensamientos, pues hay un brillo diferente en sus grandes ojos, aunque intente disimularlo endureciendo aún más su mirada. James tarde se da cuenta que lo está intimidando, con su inexpresivo rostro y su oscuro semblante. Una imperceptible, muy diminuta satisfacción se cuela en su interior al notarlo. Él no puede pensar en otra cosa más que en saciar el deseo de acercarse hasta el odioso Stark para reclamarlo y sacar de su piel el rastro de otro aroma que no sea el de él. Pero es imposible, porque la furia sólo lo enloquece y lo consume a cada segundo para llevarlo a imaginarse estas cosas que no tienen algún sentido.

No ayuda para nada que Stark se vea tan tranquilo, desconociendo el caos que tiene. No es su culpa, pero James lo siente tan injusto que su contraparte se enfurece más de lo que está. El mayor sacude su cabeza ligeramente, tratando de salir de su estupor. Tony está a punto de hablar cuando ve que el jodido Barnes, sin previo aviso se acerca a él, invadiendo su espacio personal. —¿Qué rayos…? — musita él, sintiendo la diferencia de altura como algo abrumador. Barnes hoy se ve más peligroso de lo que acostumbra y eso, aunque no le intimida tanto como debería, no es bueno porque lo hace sentir extraño. Tony se ve obligado a alzar la mirada, encontrándose de lleno con el mentón del más alto. Las palabras se quedan atoradas en su boca cuando el delincuente le arrebata bruscamente el libro que intentaba guardar, terminando por hacerlo él. —Oye, podía solo. — dice, sonando con tanta altanería que molestaría a cualquiera.

James no le responde más que con silencio, sin alejarse ni un ápice de él. Barnes es jodidamente raro, piensa Tony mientras se desliza hacia un lado, tratando de recuperar su propio espacio personal. Por su cabeza la conversación con Steve se vuelve palpable al ver el rostro de su mejor amigo en sus propias narices. Nuevamente la lucubración de que había sido cambiado se manifiesta infectando sus emociones. Es una niñería, sí, Rogers jamás había cambiado su amistad por la de Barnes, porque nunca fue una competencia. Él no podía compararse frente a lo que significa ese delincuente para quien fue un buen amigo en su tiempo. Valía tan poco, que ni siquiera alcanza para una comparación. Y esa es la triste realidad.

—¿Estás esperando una invitación para comenzar a estudiar o qué? —pregunta Tony, con su voz sonando adusta. La antipatía sale de entre sus labios sin proponérselo, realmente. James con toda su maldita altura y su estereotipada aura de chico malo sigue siendo atemorizante. Nada ayuda la gélida mirada que le dedica y el cómo sus fosas nasales se dilatan, como si estuviera a punto de atacarlo como un jodido depredador. Oh, eso no está nada bien. Tony sin esperar más, se aleja del estante de libros como si quemara y avanza un par de pasos hasta tomar la silla y sentarse en ella. Sabe que los ojos de Barnes lo están siguiendo y Tony frunce su ceño porque se está poniendo sólo un poquitín nervioso. —No voy a insistirte, Barnes. Así que vete si quieres. No voy a seguirte. O, no sé, si te dignas, ven a estudiar.

Para exasperación de él, James, una vez más, no contesta. Está muy concentrado en controlar sus impulsos y su ira interna como para hacerlo, pero eso obviamente Tony lo desconoce. La mochila del mayor se estampa contra la mesa, creando un fuerte sonido, sin embargo. Barnes se sienta a su lado con tanta rudeza que el chirrido que produce la silla contra el suelo es más molesto que todo. Tony vuelve sus ojos a él; encontrándose con la visión de un Barnes totalmente amenazador acechándolo. Y eso no lo entiende.

—¿Qué mierda pasa? ¿Un puto mal día? — inquiere Tony levemente irritado, moviendo sus manos por la mesa, tratando de recuperar los apuntes que se había esmerando tanto en preparar para la tutoría de hoy y que se han volado por el aire de la caída. Maldito desconsiderado, piensa mientras hace una mueca con sus labios, sintiendo a su tonto cuerpo temblar esperando una agresión contra él, mientras su lengua sostiene una réplica mordaz. No ha sido una buena semana, cosa que se está haciendo costumbre este último tiempo, para aguantar el drama de ese delincuente ahora.

—Eso parece. — dice James, percatándose del estado del menor al fin y sintiéndose, por una milésima de segundo, un completo tarado. Sin embargo, no es suficiente para calmar su enojo irracional que domina todo su ser en estos instantes. Es su animal actuando, sintiendo, hablando y pensando por él. Su consciencia humana sólo está en segundo plano ahora. O no. No lo sabe, la verdad. Lo desconoce porque en estos minutos sólo es una vorágine de emociones y pensamientos entremezclados que no le dan ni un solo respiro. Hay algo que predomina, y ese algo es el sentimiento de posesión y enojo que experimenta al ver a Stark y saber que no es suyo y que le está revolviendo las entrañas al sólo existir. _"Además, no puedes reclamar a un humano"_ le dijo Janet esa vez, y él se lo repite a cada minuto como una mantra. Pero no sirve de nada. El deseo sigue ahí y nadie, ni siquiera él mismo es capaz de quitárselo.

Tony está a punto de decirle que se vaya a la reverenda mierda de una vez, pero no vale la pena. El cansancio es tan grande que las fuerzas necesarias para enviar a alguien al infierno, -sí, sorprendentemente-, no son suficientes para llevarlo a cabo. Diablos, ni siquiera podría enviar al maldito demonio a una hormiga de Lang. Una fugaz idea galopa por su cabeza cuando recuerda a Scott. Dios, la expresión de Strange al enterarse que compartiría el puesto con el chico hormiga sin duda es lo mejor de la semana. Tony enarca una ceja ante sus tontas divagaciones, volviendo a la realidad gracias a la cargada presencia de Barnes.

Entonces, la tutoría pasa con tanta lentitud que le resulta exasperante. Y él, para su propia sorpresa, guarda silencio en todo el tiempo que pasan allí; con las reminiscencias de toda la semana bombardeándolo como si fuera un sucio muñeco de trapo. Es en estos instantes, mientras su mente maquinea y saca conclusiones apresuradas, en que necesita ruido. No quiere seguir pensando en Rhodey o en Rogers, mucho menos en qué rayos le sucede al que tiene al lado. Desgraciadamente hoy no ha traído sus audífonos como para escuchar música y olvidarse de una vez de lo jodida que está su vida este último tiempo. Así que, cuando faltan dos minutos para que sean las siete de la tarde, Tony es el primero en salir de la biblioteca sin despedirse, dejando a Barnes atrás porque no tolera su figura ni nada de lo que provenga de él. Avanza por los pasillos con paso apresurado, ignorando olímpicamente el paisaje nocturno que se halla afuera y pasando rápidamente de los casilleros porque no quiere seguir estando ahí.

El instituto de pronto está asfixiándolo.

Tony corre hasta estar ya afuera del establecimiento. No hay ningún alma ni dentro ni fuera del instituto. Y eso, aunque no tenga alguna importancia, lo hace sentir repentinamente desolado. Estúpidos cambios de humor de adolescente y todo lo que conllevan. ¿Qué importa que nadie esté esperando por él afuera del instituto? ¿Qué importa que Fury vaya a llamar a Howard? ¿Qué importa que Rhodey no le hable? ¿Qué importa Steve? Tony traga saliva, con lo sentimientos brotando a borbotones desde una vieja herida. Una fresca brisa se estampa contra su rostro y él respira hondamente, dispuesto a caminar hacia la mansión, sin música y solo, siendo arropado únicamente por la noche. Su pecho alberga la pequeña esperanza de escuchar a Quill junto a su padrastro Yondu al frente de él, en la demacrada camioneta azul, ofreciéndole llevarlo a su propiedad, como lo ha estado haciendo toda la semana.

Desgraciadamente, no sucede. Y a quién escucha, no por su voz, si no por sus cautelosos pasos atrás de él, es a Barnes caminando.

El mayor lo mira fijamente mientras se va acercando cada vez más con prudentes y firmes pisadas. Tony es incapaz de romper con el contacto visual, pese a que Barnes sigue pareciendo molesto y él tenga unas ganas inexorables de apartar la vista. Incluso cuando Barnes pasa de él y es sólo su ancha espalda la que se logra apreciar por el mismo camino que Tony debe tomar para irse a la mansión.

—Así que te vas sin despedirte. — sin saber muy bien el por qué, su boca se ha movido por sí sola. James al escucharle ha detenido su caminata abruptamente, sin voltear. Y Tony sospecha que el impulso de abrir su gran bocota sólo ha sido aquella parte de él mismo que tanto le gusta provocar a la gente. Que alguien le criticara o le apuntara con el dedo, pero esa venita burlona siempre ha sido parte de él. Incluso, desde su infancia. Es un rasgo que forma parte de su personalidad y no lo puede evitar, pese que en ocasiones no le sirve para nada. Todo lo contrario; lo perjudica aún más y hace que la mayoría de las personas no lo soporten. Otro efecto que causa usualmente Tony Stark.

—Adiós. — responde escuetamente James, apretando sus puños con violencia, resistiendo las ganas de abalanzarse contra el menor. La ira aún burbujea dentro de él, gracias al castaño. No es su culpa, vuelve a repetirse internamente, tratando de convencerse que no es responsabilidad de Stark todo lo que le causa a su contraparte animal y a él. Inhala profundamente una vez más, dispuesto a seguir con su caminata.

—Yo también voy por allá. — dice Tony, sonando desinteresado a propósito. —Ya sabes, camino solo... como tú.

James no tiene idea a dónde quiere llegar el menor con esas palabras, así que se limita a voltear ligeramente su cabeza, sin llegar a mostrar todo su rostro por completo.

—¿Sabes? Será peligroso que me vaya solo. — suelta el castaño y James entiende al fin, para su propia exasperación, hacia donde quiere llegar. Lo más probable es que sólo quiera molestarlo, porque el menor tiene esa característica de picar a cualquiera. Lo peor es que lo está consiguiendo. James tensa su mandíbula, volteándose completamente y encontrándose de lleno con ese olor a miel y avellanas y a esos particulares ojos. La inocencia en su tono de voz es sólo una trampa, y él lo sabe. Por eso está a punto de negarse a caminar junto a Stark, mientras el cuerpo le cosquillea y poco a poco siente como la temperatura va en aumento. Va a transformarse y tiene que frenarlo. Pero el castaño es más rápido: —Han estado apareciendo animales muertos por el bosque.

—Eres insoportable, Stark. — estalla el mayor, sonando como un dominante rugido no muy fuerte, pero sí lo bastante poderoso para que Tony haga el amago de retroceder. Esa voz, tan profunda e inhumana que le produce escalofríos a Tony, la ha escuchado antes. Sabe lo que pasará a continuación, porque lo ha vivido y experimentado en carne propia. Y jamás podrá olvidarlo, aunque parezca un sueño y difícil de creer, aunque ya han tratado el tema conversándolo y compartiéndolo. Pero el hablarlo es muy distinto a vivirlo. Y Tony quiere vivirlo otra vez. Con tantas ansías que se le hace imposible creer que ha despertado este sentimiento en tan sólo unos segundos.

Ver tan desesperado a Barnes y sofocado es como la repetición de aquella vez que el mayor salió corriendo de la biblioteca, totalmente fuera de sí, empujando a la gente y tratando de perderse entre los árboles de Hollow Town. El castaño se sorprende de lo rápido que puede llevar a los demás a sus límites, pero esta vez no tiene miedo ni se siente amedrentado. Así que cuando Barnes comienza a caminar apresuradamente hacia el bosque que rodea por completo el pueblo y por ende también al instituto, él no duda ni un segundo en seguirlo.

—¿Vas a transformarte? — inquiere Tony, tras él, presionando y recordando aquella escena del gran lobo olfateando su cuello que aún no termina por creer en su totalidad. James siente como el menor está intentando darle alcance, por lo que aumenta la velocidad. Está corriendo. Y el menor es demasiado terco y obstinado como para dar su brazo a torcer y darle un respiro. Se siente un poco ofendido por su naturaleza. Stark parece estar tomándoselo como un chiste.

—Déjame en paz. — responde roncamente, forzándose a no sucumbir más de lo que ya lo ha hecho durante todo el día. Trae a su mente el rostro de los demás y la culpa que debe sentir al haber cometido el error de exponer a los de su raza a un humano. Si alguien o algo los ve ahora mismo, sería peligroso. Ahoga un quejido, obligándose a mantener la compostura y no a tambalearse. Los árboles y los arbustos de la flora del bosque ya están rodeándolos y la noche cae sin preocupación sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Ha sido por algo que he dicho? ¿Te hice enojar? ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se siente? — pregunta, con la voz entrecortada debido a la agitación del momento. Atrás han quedados los sonidos del centro del pueblo y los pocos autos que transitaban. A lo lejos, entre las montañas, una luz anuncia que el sol está a punto de desaparecer dentro de ellas. Tony prefiere no pensar mucho en el por qué hace lo que hace, ni tampoco la razón que se oculta tras sus acciones y sus palabras. Es el día, sopesa él, es el cansancio, concuerda. Es la curiosidad. Es… porque todo esto es nuevo y es tan real que no puede creerlo. Barnes se ha girado hacia él, deteniendo esa persecución; taladrándolo con su fría mirada. Está sudando y respirando apresuradamente. Algunos mechones que caen por su frente se pegan a su rostro y parece exhausto. Tony relame sus labios.

—No te lo tomes como un chiste. — murmura James agitadamente, con el ceño fruncido. La ligera confianza que había depositado en el Stark pende de un hilo por lo incómodo y lo ofendido que se siente al imaginarse como un burdo objeto de estudio para el menor y nada más. Como un chiste, como un cuento, como algo que no forma parte del mundo de ellos.

—No lo hago. No tiene una pizca de gracia y yo ni siquiera me estoy burlando, Barnes. — asevera el otro, dejando vagar por el rostro del mayor sus curiosos ojos, deseosos de más información, de algo más, oculto, nuevo. ¿Qué rayos? ¿En qué minuto sus pensamientos están traicionándolo de esta manera? De verdad, ¿Qué estaba esperando de todo esto? —Si vas a transformarte…

—No lo haré.

—Hazlo. — susurra Tony, como un mandato, pero que a los sensibles oídos de James suena más bien como una súplica. —Quiero verte.

* * *

 **N/A:**

He estado leyendo algunos de sus comentarios y me encantan por todo el apoyo que me dan y porque me cago de risa (son muy graciosos. esos son drogas). Les adoro. Bueno, el capítulo ha quedado algo corto porque no he tenido demasiado tiempo, la verdad. La vida, ya saben, los trámites de universidad y más cosas. Ténganme paciencia, plox. Tengo que decirles que a mí no me sale el romance, uno porque no pega conmigo ni se me hace muy cómodo y que esa es una de las muchas razones de por qué esto va saliendo lento, so... no sé. Igual la historia no sólo abarca eso, pero... joder, estoy divagando y vine volando a actualizar. Nos vemos.

Pronto estaré contestando, lo juro.

PD: EL TRAILER DE INFINITY WAR, JODER.

 _ **-Lyrock.**_


	21. XXI Sometimes it's hard to find the

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

 **XXI. Sometimes it's hard to find the words to say.**

No sabe por qué lo hace, pero no puede evitarlo.

Es la última carta del día, y él fácilmente puede adivinar qué es lo que hay dentro de ella. Todas son iguales. No hay insultos ingeniosos que lo sorprendan ni que lo ofendan de verdad. Si es sincero, las personas que le envían esto tienen menos imaginación que un animal. Pero bueno, ¿qué puede esperar de los fans del gran pajarraco del instituto? Le encantaría decirle al imbécil de Barton que las amenazas de muerte han pasado de moda.

Pero no puede, lamentablemente.

No porque este no haya aparecido por el instituto últimamente. Si no, es otra persona la razón. Y él no tiene por qué enfrascarse en él, cuando ya todos saben a quién se refiere. Rhodey deja escapar un suspiro prolongado, lleno de cansancio. Las manos se mueven lenta y pausadamente, desplegando el papel arrugado que había en su casillero. Los pasillos están vacíos, como siempre, y él es la única alma en pena que se puede vislumbrar entre ellos. Está preparado para leer esos mensajes, sinceramente.

"te vas a morir" "los negros como tú no deberían estar entre nosotros" "¿vienes de una familia de esclavos?" "devuélvete a África y haznos un favor a todos. xoxo."

Incapaz de frenarlo, uno de sus puños impacta contra la superficie fría y metálica de los casilleros, provocando un fuerte y agudo sonido que se repite nuevamente cuando es su otra mano la que golpea otro sector. Rhodey relame sus labios, viendo como el maldito papel cae hecho trozos a sus pies.

—Mierda. — susurra para sí, sin percatarse de la presencia atrás de él. No es hasta que ve los siempre brillantes y lustrados zapatos negros de ella, en que se da media vuelta, encarándola. Pepper lo mira fijamente, con las cejas contraídas y sus redondos ojos verdes. Las manos femeninas sostienen contra su pecho un montón de libros que se ven bastante pesados.

—Hola… — murmura ella, tratando de aguantar esa cargada mirada de Rhodey. —Yo…

—¿Qué haces tan tarde por el instituto? — interrumpe Rhodey, frunciendo severamente su ceño, como si fuera un hermano mayor a punto de reñir al menor. —Está a punto de cerrar, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Estaba con el director, por unos asuntos personales. — responde Pepper, tomando aire y recobrando el valor que había perdido por un par de segundos: —Rhodey, tengo que hablar contigo.

—No, Pepper. — le corta él, cerrando su casillero abruptamente y dando media vuelta repentinamente. —Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar, porque sé a lo que vienes y te lo digo ahora: no es un no. — entonces él camina tan rápidamente lejos de ella, que no si quiera le da un momento para replicar. Las palabras se quedan acumuladas en su boca, incapaces de salir, mientras ve a su amigo perderse entre los pasillos del instituto.

El silencio que queda tras eso es abrumador.

* * *

Cuando camina a abrir la puerta, no se espera encontrar a Janet Van Dyne bajo el pórtico de su casa.

La castaña parece más incómoda que ella, mientras le enseña los dientes en una nerviosa sonrisa que comprime todo su rostro y expresa la sensación de azoramiento que siente al estar ahí, en la misma casa de los tan fríos y respetados Romanoff. Maldita sea la idea de que tuvo su padre y su abuelo al obligarla venir hasta aquí.

—¡Hola! — exclama ella, neutralizando su aroma al encontrarse en territorio ajeno. La voz le ha salido más temblorosa de lo que habría imaginado. Natasha está observándola inquisitivamente, esperando una explicación por su parte. Janet sólo suspira, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo su ceño, totalmente rendida a esa muda petición. —No creas que yo quería venir hasta acá, Natasha. Y no lo haría si no fuera realmente importante. Te explicaré, ¿me dejas pasar?

—Está bien, pasa. De todos modos, si quieres hablar con mis padres, no se encuentran en casa. — Natasha hace un gesto con sus manos, invitándola a pasar. La castaña agarra confianza, casi demasiada para estar en casa ajena, y se adentra al lugar, mientras la puerta se cierra atrás. La pelirroja la sigue, viendo como Janet encuentra al fin el living.

—Oh, demonios. — se queja Janet, volviéndose sobre sus talones y enfocando su mirada en la pelirroja. Natasha sigue tan fría como siempre, pero hay algo diferente en ella que le hace pensar que todo está bien. —Bueno, tendrás que decirles tú entonces.

—¿Decirles qué?

—Hay una junta extraordinaria para este Domingo, en la casa de nosotros. Mi abuelo ha estado convocándolos a todos. Cuando me enteré de ello, supe que quizás podría ser la oportunidad de James de decírselos a todos. Pero… algo raro está pasando, Natasha.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Estas semanas han ido en aumento las muertes de los rebaños y animales del bosque. Y no es un ataque de algún coyote, que digamos. Como mi abuelo es el alcalde, las familias han estado bombardeándolo con eso. — Janet rasca su nuca con sus manos, intentando sonar lo más calmada posible: —No debería mencionarlo, pero él piensa, junto a los _werewolfs_ más viejos a quiénes le ha mencionado esto, que es un ataque de una manada externa. El pueblo es territorio de nosotros, así que descartan, -además por otras razones-, la posibilidad de que sea otra criatura.

Natasha traga saliva disimuladamente, manteniendo el control sobre sí misma. No puede ser, piensa ella, observando los ojos azules de Janet. No pueden ser ellos, se dice internamente, guardando silencio, sabiendo perfectamente de quiénes pueden ser.

—Mi abuelo dice que debe ser una manada hostil y la única que ha estado al acecho desde hace años por este sector es… bueno, no sé si has escuchado sobre ellos. El tatuaje que tienen, su escudo es claro y horrible. Este último tiempo se han convertido en un clan inmenso con un solo objetivo.

—¿De quiénes estás hablando?

—De HYDRA.

* * *

—Quiero hablar. — dice él, totalmente convencido, mientras sus ojos chocolates refulgen de determinación. El brillo que existe en ellos endurece su siempre apacible expresión y eso no significa nada bueno. Strange enarca una de sus cejas, mientras despega su atención del libro de medicina que lee, dirigiéndola a Banner inmediatamente.

—Bueno, ya lo estás haciendo. O eso creo, amigo mío.

—No considero que sea momento para tus bromas. — Bruce acomoda sus anteojos, cruzándose suavemente de brazos. No ha podido dejar de pensar en ello desde que sucedió, y su cabeza lo tortura desde entonces. Sabe que no es su asunto, y ha tratado de autoconvencerse de ello, pero la verdad es que no puede. Y quizás es que nunca ha podido hacerlo. Banner desordena sus cabellos, dejando caer la capucha de su sudadera púrpura que lleva el logo de _"F.R.I.E.N.D.S"_ estampada en ella hacia atrás, capturando inmediatamente la atención de Strange. No hace falta que explique algo más, porque Stephen lo comprende al instante con sólo mirarlo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Bruce?

—Necesitamos hablar con Rhodey.

—Espera, ¿Qué? — él cierra el libro bruscamente, confundido, posándolo en el escritorio que se halla en su habitación. Afuera, la noche se cierne por el pueblo. Dentro, la habitación es iluminada por la lámpara que cuelga del techo. —No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Sé que, probablemente, no estarás de acuerdo con esto, Stephen. Pero son Rhodey y Tony de quiénes estamos hablando. Sé, también, que no debo entrometerme. Pero, ¿Has visto a Tony estos días? ¿Has visto a Rhodey? ¿A Pepper?

—No es de nuestra incumbencia, Bruce. — contesta Strange, con el usual y tranquilo tono de voz que suele utilizar para este tipo de temas. Bruce no desvía su mirada en ningún momento, pese que ha comenzado a mover nerviosamente los dedos de sus manos. —Ellos se dijeron cosas graves, cosas que quizás no querían decir, pero lo hicieron. Nosotros no podemos entrometernos entre ellos, porque sabes cómo podrían tergiversarse las cosas y acabar mal.

—¿Y nos quedaremos sin hacer nada? ¿Otra vez? — dice Bruce, deslizando su lengua por sus labios resecos, humectándolos en un gesto que hace cuando se encuentra más ansioso de lo normal. —No sé tú, Stephen, pero yo me estoy cansando de no poder hacer nada porque Tony no quiere que si apenas y toquemos el tema. Escuché perfectamente lo que se dijeron. Si hay algo que podemos hacer, yo…

—No sé por qué has entrado en _estado Pepper_ , pero entiendo tu punto. — hace una breve pausa. —De todos modos, y escucha con atención: ya hicimos lo que debimos hacer. Ya hablamos con ambos sobre este tema y no ha terminado muy bien. Si forzamos las cosas en una disputa que no nos compete, no sería bueno para nadie. Deberías calmarte y no preocuparte tanto. Son ellos dos, Bruce, en algún minuto volverán a verse las caras y abrazarse como un par de niñas, -así como hicieron ustedes dos-, porque hay cariño y porque son amig-

—No quiero que perdamos a Rhodey y a Tony por una tontería. — se sincera Bruce, irrumpiendo el discurso ajeno con tan sólo esa intervención. El remolino de recuerdos llega hasta la mente del de lentes, hasta su memoria, trayendo consigo momentos que si bien afectaron a todos; lo hicieron más en Tony. Revivir aquellos tiempos, en donde Natasha lo acompañaba en silencio, mientras él leía un libro y miraban como los demás se divertían con el baloncesto, no es más que una nueva tortura. Recordar lo que Barton y el Capitán significaron en su minuto no es más que más mierda que no se debería volver a traer al presente. Pero el miedo sigue ahí. Y dios, que alguien lo colgara si dijera que todo lo que han construido y rearmado hasta ahora ha sido fácil. Porque la verdad es que ha sido un largo camino, con tantos bajos y altos, que no se puede volver a repetir. Rhodey y todos los que quedaron de su lado han sido un pilar importante en la vida de todos, sobretodo en la de Tony. Y las cosas, lamentablemente, se pueden perder en unos segundos. —No quiero que vuelva a perder a alguien, Strange. Ellos pueden volver a hablar, porque se quieren más que la mierda, pero está la minúscula posibilidad de que no. Y no quiero que todo lo que hemos construido para llegar hasta este minuto, en que si bien, no es el mejor, es suficiente para nosotros porque hemos tenido peores. Peores.

—No se volverá a repetir la misma historia que con Steve, Bruce. — murmura Strange, acercándose hacia él, siendo ayudado por la silla de rueditas en la que está sentado. Él se inclina ligeramente hacia su amigo, buscando con la mirada al tan temido Bruce Banner. No sabe si es furia, terror o la mezcla de ambos lo que encuentra en esos iris chocolatosos cuando el más bajo le corresponde la mirada. —No se volverá a repetir. Ya no. Ya pasó. Quédate tranquilo.

—No puedo, Stephen.

—¿Qué tanto te preocupa para estar así? — inquiere el más alto, entrecerrando sus ojos que cambian de color. Bruce desvía su mirada hacia un lado, rompiendo el contacto visual como si estuviese ocultando algo. —¿Por qué no puedes?

—Porque algo anda mal.

A Strange se le corta la respiración.

* * *

Aquellas palabras crean un eco por todo el alrededor. Sus sentidos, más despiertos y sensibles que nunca por la furia que le invade desde temprano, disfrutan descaradamente de esa impertinente petición. James no puede creerlo, ni tampoco sabe cómo demonios tomárselo. Entierra sus uñas en la carne de sus propias manos, con el temor de ser incapaz de reconocer le sensación extraña que oprime todo su cuerpo. Las feromonas que posee han empezado a llenar el espacio que comparten y él tardíamente se percata de lo que está sucediendo, cuando su errática respiración choca de lleno contra ese rostro juvenil y masculino que le observa con el desafío, y un ligero, casi fantasmal, miedo que se escabulle lo más que puede de él.

Desgraciadamente James puede sentir cada fibra y cada sensación y emoción que sufre Stark, por muy minúscula que esta sea y por muy idiota que él sea con los comportamientos de los humanos y no los entienda.

Tony, por su parte, no se ha apartado ni un centímetro pese a los gruñidos que suelta James de vez en vez contra su rostro. Tan agitados y tan bruscos que a cualquiera podría helarle la sangre y paralizarle en un solo segundo y que a él lo mantienen expectante. El temblor en las manos del castaño es imperceptible, pero no para James. Todo es tan claro, que no le gusta en lo absoluto esta situación. De estar tan próximo en tan sólo dos semanas a Stark y de desconocer cómo sobrellevar todo lo que sucede. ¿En qué minuto han desembocado en esto? Hace dos semanas, el aroma de miel y avellanas correspondían a la menta de Natasha. Hace dos semanas, su único propósito era recuperar sus memorias perdidas y no de concentrarse en mantener el control frente a alguien con quién nunca le ha interesado y ha hablado. ¿En qué minuto, en qué noche, su parte animal decidió que la mejor opción era Stark?

—Quiero verte. — insiste el menor, entrecerrando sus ojos e inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado con sutileza, con los ojos desorbitados de Barnes al acecho gritándole _"peligro"_ por dónde le mire. Pero Tony es lo bastante terco como para hacerle caso a esas advertencias, a su propio cuerpo que quiere alejarse y correr, a su instinto de sobrevivencia que le brama que algo no está bien y que no debería seguir ahí. Hace sólo unas horas atrás quería alejarse lo más rápido posible de Barnes porque su rostro le recuerda injustamente todo lo relacionado con Rogers, y ahora, aunque también sienta que debe huir, necesita quedarse. Y ni él mismo tiene la respuesta para eso. ¿Por curiosidad? ¿Por orgullo? ¿Por malicioso? Todo es tan contradictorio que resulta ser cansino. La sensación de querer ahondar más en él y entrever que hay detrás de esa fachada de _'bad boy'_ de película, para su desconcierto, está ahí y eso es malo. —Déjame verte.

—No lo entiendes. — masculla James, a la defensiva, clavando cual estacas sus orbes en el otro. Sería un contacto demasiado íntimo que le ofende en demasía. Está tan cansado de sentirse así y saber que la racionalidad y que él mismo se están perdiendo a cada instante por esto, que es mucho para procesar. Todo sería tan fácil si se dejase llevar por los impulsos y ceder totalmente al control animal que tanto anhela. Pero es imposible. No ahora. No cuando ha intentado evadir la ansiedad de olvidar los complicados pensamientos de este mundo y saber que cuando llegue a su hogar sólo se encontrará con fantasmas de un pasado que no puede rememorar. No para el darle el gusto. No para cometer una locura. —¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? ¿Te das cuenta de que ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, Stark? No sé qué es lo que esperas, pero no lo hallarás.

—Ya lo has hecho una vez. — rebate Tony y suena más altivo de lo que debería en una situación como esta. Jamás ha controlado su lengua suelta y no empezará por hacerlo ahora. Barnes podría atacarlo en cualquier minuto, y el reconocerlo hace mella en él de tal forma que el pánico va en aumento. —¿Qué te detiene ahora?

—Lo sabes. — vuelve a gruñir, incrustando sus uñas aún más en su propia piel. El sudor escurre por su frente y James sabe que no podrá aguantarlo más. Stark sólo quiere torturarlo con su pomposidad y su increíble aroma, recordándole a cada segundo que pasa que ha roto un juramento y que pronto podrían descubrirlos. Que tenerlo ahí, donde cualquiera de los _werewolfs_ podrían encontrarlos, sería horrible. O quizás sólo está exagerando, pero cuando sus pensamientos ya han sido eclipsados por el instinto es irremediable. ¿Cómo puede hacerse cargo de sus acciones en este estado? —Tú lo sabes.

—No creo que pase algo malo. — dice, dando un paso hacia atrás ante la sacudida que da el cuerpo de Barnes en ese momento. Tony aprieta sus labios en una fina línea al ver la mueca de dolor en el siempre impertérrito Barnes, sin saber cómo encasillar la sensación que experimenta su cuerpo. No por nada es un genio para no darse cuenta de lo que aquella transición representa y lo difícil que debe ser y todo lo que conlleva el sólo hecho de presenciar eso. Pero, por otra parte, ese lado escéptico y bastardo que tiene, le imposibilita no ver con ojo analítico todo lo que ocurre. —Y creo que lo necesitas.

James se rehúsa a ceder un poco más, aunque ya ha perdido casi todo en el día de hoy. Se niega a entregar un poco más, cuando puede frenarlo. Suelta unos quejidos y se encorva, retrocediendo un par de pasos, con toda la intención de escapar en ese preciso momento. Tony es rápido, sin embargo, porque lo nota enseguida. Avanza, acortando la distancia que había impuesto James, e intenta, en un arrebato a darle alcance. —Suficiente con este juego. Stark, vete ahora.

—No. — contesta. Las respuestas ingeniosas han desaparecido de un momento a otro. La verdad es que ya no tiene excusas, ni tampoco tiene idea de qué está haciendo. Barnes tiene toda la razón para quererlo alejado lo más posible de este tema, porque se lo ha dicho millones de veces cada vez que tocan este asunto, y eso él debería considerarlo -además, Tony Stark no le ruega a nadie, por favor-. Pero no puede y quizás es que no quiere hacerlo. —Barn-

—Vete. — logra articular en un murmullo, sin utilizar esa voz tan poderosa que podría intimidar y obligar a cualquiera a hacerle caso. James hace crujir sus dientes, apretando tan fuerte que el sonido es molesto hasta para él. Que Natasha y los demás lo perdonen, pero no puede soportarlo más. —Ahora.

—Demonios, sólo hazlo de una maldita vez. — Tony avanza un poco más, aventurándose hacia lo desconocido, sin entender en verdad la gravedad de la situación porque ha llegado un punto en que le importa una mierda. Ha vivido esto una vez, pero sigue sonando tan fantasioso que se le hace inconcebible imaginar que Barnes vaya a transformarse justo ahora. Las gotitas de sudor perlan el rostro del mayor, quien respira agitadamente. Y aunque estúpidamente el cuerpo de Tony tiemble por la inquietante y espeluznante imagen del mayor en ese estado, sus manos se atreven a acercarse a este, como si pudiera calmar con ello a una bestia. Es sólo el delincuente de Barnes, se repite el castaño internamente. Ese pensamiento no ayuda mucho que digamos, pero sus intenciones sí parecen funcionar porque Barnes no se ha alejado ni un poco de él, aunque sigue gruñéndole. Cuando su mano toca finalmente el hombro ajeno, Tony se pregunta qué pensarían los demás de ellos si los vieran ahora. No es un gran contacto, la verdad, porque el otro apenas significa algo para Tony. Ni siquiera son amigos, ni lo serían después de todo esto. Pero la gente es malintencionada y habladora, y con sólo saber que es Tony Stark quién está compartiendo un simple gesto con otro hombre, comenzarían a hablar más mierda de él. Y maldita si aquello no le afecta.

Porque sí lo hace, y por eso se siente incómodo. Aunque no debería, porque él es Tony _el descarado_ Stark quien hace todo lo que se le de la gana. Hablaran los demás todas las tonterías que se les ocurriese, así que no debería importar tanto como en realidad lo hace.

—No debo confiar en ti. — exhala el mayor, sabiendo que esto no debería repetirse por más que el otro lo deseara y él intentara reprimirlo. Las cosas serían mucho peor, aunque nadie esté para verlos. James traga saliva, sintiendo como las heridas en sus propias manos escocen debido a la furia que tiene, pese a que esta haya amainado un poco.

—Está bien, nadie lo hace. — comenta toscamente, alejando su mano como si quemara e ignorando el hormigueo que se presenta en la palma. Algo oprime su interior y él sabe que no debe ser así, porque no le importa. Es su mala imagen, nunca le ha afectado. Ni mucho menos si viene por parte de alguien como Barnes. Tony inhala profundamente, ignorando las voces de su consciencia que le dicen que no debería tomarse las cosas así, porque no tiene relación con lo que pasa ahora. Pero no lo puede evitar, aunque lo intente. Suena más rencoroso de lo que querría cuando comenta: —Yo no soy Steve, ¿verdad?

Entonces, el rugido ensordecedor que suelta es de tal magnitud que provoca que el cuerpo de Tony caiga contra el herbaje, completamente paralizado, mientras el mayor se deshace de su propia camiseta y luego se encoge sobre sí mismo. Los crujidos que se escuchan, como si fueran huesos rompiéndose, inundan el lugar junto a los quejidos y los propios sonidos de la naturaleza. El cuerpo de Barnes se mueve grotescamente frente a él, y Tony siente náuseas y un verdadero pánico porque es lo más horrible que ha visto. Esto no era lo que recordaba, esto no era lo que estaba esperando. Los rugidos y gruñidos cargados de ira y dolor persisten, torturando al menor. Ya no quiere seguir viendo, pero no puede si quiera respirar. Las extremidades de Barnes se deforman, contraen y mutan hasta convertirse en patas. Las convulsiones han cesado, y el mayor se alza, llenándose de pelo negro.

Un enorme lobo negro es lo que ahora se muestra frente a él, intimidante y majestuoso como una vez lo pensó.

La bestia suelta un aullido que le produce escalofríos y que crea un eco por todo el bosque. Algunas aves emprenden vuelo desde los árboles y se pierden entre el cielo nocturno. El animal se voltea hacia él. El color de sus ojos es intenso, frío, y extraño, tanto, que Tony no sabe cómo interpretarlo ni tampoco es capaz de concebir como todo aquel sufrimiento pudo dar paso a este magnífico y peligroso animal. Las fauces de Barnes se abren, enseñando enormes colmillos y profiriendo roncos gruñidos que cortan su respiración.

Tony lo observa aterrorizado y con una fascinación escondiéndose tras ese terror que sus grandes ojos enseñan. Brillan con aquellas dos emociones entremezcladas que intentan frenar el impulso de James de lanzarse sobre él y despedazarlo porque ha mencionado a otro humano, cuando le pertenece sólo a él. De cualquier forma, Barnes nunca le haría daño, aunque el instinto de depredador que tiene lo incite a hacerlo. Es un lobo, después de todo. Uno letal y un alfa por naturaleza. Si bien los de sus razas son más apegados a los vínculos que establecen con los demás, a diferencia de otras especies como sus enemigos naturales que son los vampiros y entre otros; lo salvaje sigue ahí. Lo primitivo, los instintos, los impulsos. La violencia es algo natural entre ellos y el sentimiento de domar algo también lo es. James nunca le haría daño a Tony, no porque sea su protegido o porque sea su pareja destinada, porque no la verdad es que no lo es. Pero sí es un humano. Y ellos deben soportar esos impulsos contra los humanos, porque son tan débiles que no podrían sobrevivir y deben protegerlos.

Sabiendo todo eso, James no se detuvo, sin embargo. Sus patas se acercaron cautelosamente, aguardando por el minuto oportuno para clavar sus garras en la presa como si fuera una simple gacela. Los ojos de la bestia fijos en los miel del menor, intimidando con sus sigilosos e hipnóticos movimientos. Stark está sudando, y tiene miedo de él. Pero en el fondo le encanta. Y tal vez por eso fue que su atención se desvió a esa idea, a esa aclaración, desechando todo lo demás. Tal vez fue por eso que acercó su hocico al rostro del menor, quien petrificado, no hace nada ante esa cercanía. Tal vez esa es la razón del por qué al fin, después de tanto tiempo resistiendo el impulso, entierra su gran nariz contra el cuello ajeno, inhalando con sus fosas nasales todo lo que puede de ese olor, todo lo que necesita para saber que le tiene.

James restriega todo su hocico contra él, impregnando la piel de Tony con su propio aroma de madera de cedro y bergamota, marcando con aquello lo que es suyo. Stark tiembla bajo su forma animal, bajo su esencia, siendo consumido repentinamente por un mareo que le entorpece los propios sentidos y le quita fuerzas poco a poco. Barnes le arrebata con cada inhalación de su cuello, de su rostro, de su torso, una parte de él. Y Tony no entiende que está pasando, mientras su cuerpo pesa por un extraño motivo que él desconoce y la somnolencia trata de arrastrarlo a la inconsciencia. Todo esto es tan irreal e incómodo que el terror se vuelve más poderoso. ¿Qué es lo que está acaeciendo? ¿Realmente todo esto es real?

Tony quiere que se detenga, aunque no entienda lo que esté sucediendo. Quiere gritarle "¡Basta, no soy maldita cocaína!" y levantarse y no sentirse tan débil y ultrajado porque él es un jodido hombre. Quiere abofetearse a sí mismo y despertar de una vez, porque todo esto no debe ser más que un sueño porque Barnes parecía querer matarlo y no esto. Pero ahora… ¿es este verdaderamente Barnes? Lo es, pero… un cosquilleo recorre sus extremidades y Tony se retuerce involuntariamente ante la fría sensación que eriza su piel, soltando un quejido o un jadeo, -no sabe identificarlo-, sonoro y cargado de sorpresa. El lametón que le ha dado el animal en donde se encuentran sus clavículas es todo lo que necesita para decir basta: —¡Bastardo! — exclama, con la voz perdiéndosele a medio camino porque la bestia continúa con su labor, como si no le importara. Todo el terror se ha ido disipado rápidamente, trayéndolo abruptamente a la realidad, como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría.

No le importa en lo absoluto el temor que siente ante ese animal letal, ni tampoco el ser consciente de que, si esa bestia quisiera, podría acabar con él en un pestañeo. Tampoco le importa que el animal que se encuentra encima de él sea tan enorme que le triplica el tamaño, y que esté aplastándolo con todo y patas. No le importa, además, saber que está en una posición llena de desventaja, pues está de espaldas al herbaje. No, obvio no lo hace, porque su orgullo es mucho más grande y quiere, necesita, sacarse de encima a este raro hombre lobo, animal, delincuente, típico chico malo con complejo de perro. —¡Barnes! — vocifera, ofendido, mientras sus manos empujan como pueden el hocico de esa cosa, sin éxito alguno. —¡Joder! ¡Apártate!¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! ¡Eres tan raro! — la desesperación tiñe su tono de voz, aunque no le agrade aceptarlo, pues sus intentos de quitárselo de encima son inútiles. Hace tiempo no se sentía así de imposibilitado, y poco ayuda Barnes con los gruñidos que le suelta al querer alejarlo. —¡Maldito seas! — grita, sintiéndose ahogado y con el corazón martilleando a un ritmo desenfrenado. Su fuerza no es nada comparada a la del otro, y eso, aunque no debería, pero su jodido subconsciente es capaz de torturarlo a cada minuto con sus distintos traumas, le llena de malos recuerdos.

Estaba en el gimnasio cuando ocurrió. Aquella vez en que Anton se le abalanzó encima, lanzándolo al suelo sin esfuerzo. Atrás de él estaba su maldito séquito que le odiaban. Entre ellos estaba Barton. Fue la primera vez que vio a Clint, la primera de muchas que pensaba que nunca terminarían. Tony como siempre, sin dejarse pisotear, replicó con respuestas sarcásticas y crueles porque es todo lo que podía hacer, mientras se le dificultaba enormemente el quitarse de encima los pies de esos idiotas. Hizo lo que pudo, pero no dio resultado. Al final, la desesperación y la ansiedad fueron tanto que sus gritos no se hicieron esperar. Más nunca sus lágrimas. Jamás iba a verse tan débil frente a esos hijos de puta y el hacérselos saber no fue una idea muy brillante, porque después de pedir ayuda a Barton, quien se la negó, todo empeoró. Esa fue la primera vez en que Clint lo golpeó. Y la primera vez que, en los baños del gimnasio, el que debería ser su amigo hundía su cabeza en el inodoro, ahogándolo y susurrándole que le odiaba porque era asqueroso, una y otra vez.

—¡PARA! — grita una vez más, pero el animal ya no está encima de él. Tony se endereza enseguida, llevando su diestra hasta el lugar en su pecho que le duele tanto y que necesita tranquilizar para que no le de un maldito ataque de pánico. Relame sus labios resecos, recuperando el aliento perdido. Su pecho sube y baja sin control, y siente como su rostro quema de tal forma que suda frío. El mareo se evapora paulatinamente, mientras un conocido olor llega hasta sus fosas nasales. Es el perfume de Barnes. Parpadea varias veces, preparándose mentalmente, y cuando ladea su cabeza hacia un lado, los ojos fríos de ese animal se conectan rápidamente con los suyos. No cabe duda de que es Barnes, y que sigue siendo él mismo, pero en otro cuerpo. Es difícil imaginárselo, piensa Tony, mientras una humedad impacta contra sus cabellos.

La bestia no emite ningún sonido, pese a que su hocico se encuentre abierto y siga observándolo fijamente.

—No me mires así. — murmura Tony, con la exigencia cubriendo nuevamente su voz. Del cielo caen gotitas que van en aumento poco a poco, humedeciendo el alrededor, y calmándolo a él. —Fue tu culpa. — comenta, percibiendo los movimientos del _nuevo_ Barnes. La respiración que choca contra una de sus orejas, le obliga a alzar la mirada. —¿Sabes lo que significa _"espacio personal"_? — y Tony sabe que es tonto y que el otro no podrá contestarle como debería, pero tampoco si estuviera en su "forma" normal lo haría. Así que no pierde nada. Tony eleva su mano hacia el hocico del animal, y sin esperar nada, comienza a acariciarle por un favor a la ciencia, que por otra cosa. El pelaje es tan suave y tan abundante que eso sólo le confirma lo real de la situación. De que es verdadero y asombroso.

Barnes, muy distinto a lo que sucedió hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás, se muestra reacio a su contacto. Parece vacilar al dejarse tocar, pero a Tony no le importa, porque se lo debe y tiene que pagárselo de esta manera. Luego de unos largos minutos, finalmente el enorme animal se deja hacer. En una tonta idea fugaz, el menor espera que comience a mover la cola como un maldito perro, pero aquello no ocurre. Es demasiado estúpido y ridiculizaría de sobremanera la situación.

El ambiente que se crea luego de otros minutos que pasan es tranquilo. La calma que se aspira, mientras la llovizna cae, es reconfortante y casi puede jurar que al fin todo está en paz. Obviamente, con tan sólo pensarlo se equivoca. Transcurren unos quince minutos que parecen segundos, cuando la llovizna se vuelve más errática e impetuosa. Un olor llega hasta la sensible nariz del animal, que lo hace gruñir a la nada misma y rugir hacia una dirección entre lo más espeso del bosque. —¿Barnes? — inquiere Tony, pero la bestia no le hace caso. La noche los cubre a ambos y la lluvia no ayuda para nada. El viento mece los árboles, y él nunca había pensado que Hollow Town podría llegar a ser así de tenebroso. Las ramas de los árboles chocan entre ellas. —Ok. Suficiente, esto no me está gustando nada. Barnes, vamos. Cambia de forma, vámonos. — insiste, intentando levantarse, con la vestimenta completamente mojada. El clima debe estar burlándose de él, porque Tony no le teme a nada, pero este escenario le recuerda a las malas películas de terror que suele ver Strange.

James ruge hacia la nada otra vez, con la advertencia de un olor que amenaza contra él y contra su protegido. Sus patas avanzan hacia el oeste y Tony no puede ver a qué demonios le está gruñendo, pero eso le pone ansioso y debe terminar ya.

—¿A qué demonios le estás gruñendo? — inquiere, sin ser escuchado por el otro. —No debe haber nada, para ya. — el maldito lobo le ignora olímpicamente, como si no existiera. Va a replicar y a largarse de ahí en ese instante, pero un extraño aullido o quejido a lo lejos que puede escuchar casi como si estuviese al lado, le congela todo el cuerpo.

Y ese no ha sido Barnes.

Que dios lo matara ahora, pero esto no podría estar pasando. No puede estar pasando. —¡Barnes, vámonos de una maldita vez! — exclama, con el pánico atestando su voz y haciendo que su garganta arda y sus pulmones quemen. Tony no es ningún cobarde, y no actuaría así, obviamente, porque no le teme a nada y está hecho de hierro, como tanto le gusta presumir. Pero el clima, la lluvia, el bosque y los rugidos que vienen desde un punto que desconoce no ayudan en nada. ¡Absolutamente en nada! —¡JODER, MUÉVETE! — brama, perdiendo la paciencia y todo lo que puede significar el estar "tranquilo" mientras empuja al maldito animal y trata de tomar su propia mochila, la ajena y la camiseta que se ha salvado de ser desgarrada.

El paisaje se vuelve cada vez más difuso y el correr más difícil por el lodo que se forma a sus pies. Para su fortuna, el viento comienza a amainar y la lluvia a disminuir en intensidad cuando ya se hubo alejado lo suficiente. Tony jadea, volteándose a ver si el otro le sigue, y grande es su sorpresa al notar que la bestia ya no está ahí y él no tiene idea en qué dirección correr, pues está desorientado. El corazón le palpita rápidamente, y Tony piensa que esta es una de las experiencias más locas de su vida, cuando ocurre.

Un escalofrío le recorre toda la espina dorsal, y él siente como todo sucede en cámara lenta. Una respiración choca contra su cabeza, mientras el quejido de un animal amenaza sus tímpanos y vuelca sus sentidos en una fracción de segundo. Cierra sus ojos, despavorido, esperando el momento de sentir un dolor indescriptible y saber que hasta ahí ha llegado.

Entonces, cae bruscamente de espaldas al césped, con todo el peso sobrehumano de algo que no quiere reconocer ni ver, porque su vida normal y cotidiana ha cambiado en unos minutos. Y el saber que hay más le aterra. La respiración choca contra su rostro y, cuando finalmente, sus ojos se abren sin su autorización y se dirigen hacia arriba, Tony musita un vago: —James… — que se pierde entre ellos, y se disuelven en los sensibles oídos del animal que retrocede y cae rendido al lodo. Su propio nombre suena como un hálito a la vida, a sí mismo.

La llovizna aún cae, mientras Tony escucha como el animal se queja lastimeramente y convulsiona en el suelo.

Él nunca podrá acostumbrarse a ver y escuchar tanto dolor físico. Ni a esto. Este no es su mundo, y dios, es tan jodidamente agobiante el no saber qué pasará al segundo siguiente. De estar discutiendo con una persona aparentemente normal, que al siguiente minuto se convierta y sientas que podrá matarte ahí mismo, pero que luego todo termine en una situación embarazosa, para dirigirse a una paz hasta que, de nuevo, temas por tu vida.

El castaño cierra sus ojos, inspirando profundamente y ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado. Las patas comienzan a verse como manos y piernas, mientras el vello desaparece y se disipa como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Los minutos corren, la llovizna persiste y el cuerpo largo y desnudo de James queda tendido y exhausto sobre el herbaje mojado y el lodo que ensucia su piel. El mayor tiembla y se sacude, sintiendo la garganta seca y cómo su alrededor es diferente ahora. James alza la mirada y todo lo que acapara su campo de visión es la imagen de un Tony mojado, sucio, y tiritando. Algunas hebras castañas las tiene pegadas a la frente por el agua, oscuras y goteantes. La sudadera y camiseta que viste no hacen más que pegarse a su menudo y delgado cuerpo.

Tony conecta su confusa mirada miel con la de él después de unos minutos en silencio, siendo acompañados por el ruido de la propia naturaleza y la noche. Una punzada de culpabilidad atraviesa el pecho de James al verlo así, de esa forma tan… jodidamente vulnerable, como todo humano. —Llama a Natasha. — murmura, con la voz rasposa y seca, mientras las gotitas escurren por todo su rostro.

—¿Qué?

—No hay tiempo. — frunce su ceño y hace una mueca con los labios. James se siente confundido, azorado, incómodo y al mismo tiempo, aterrado y culpable. Los conceptos y todo lo que ha ocurrido comienzan a poblar su cabeza, volviendo todo más confuso. —Tienes que llamarla. Ahora.

—N-no tengo su número. — responde Stark, sintiéndose estúpidamente indefenso y desprotegido. El frío y las emociones hacen mella en él y dejan estragos en su delgado cuerpo, que apenas y quiere moverse. No sabe que ha pasado, pero no tiene fuerzas para discutir con el jodido Barnes, quien ha dirigido su vista hacia la mochila que le pertenece. Sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, Tony se abalanza hacia esta, encontrando el artefacto de inmediato. Maldice por lo bajo porque sus manos tiemblan al tratar de buscar el número en el teléfono móvil. Entonces, procurando que este no se moje por el agua que sigue cayendo, Tony posa el objeto en una de sus orejas.

El sonido que suena a través de la línea parece infinito, hasta que se corta y la voz de Natasha le reemplaza:

— _¿James?_

—No, es Tony. — aclara su garganta, soltando un poco de tos en el proceso. De reojo observa como Barnes se arrastra hacia su dirección, y él instintivamente retrocede. —Necesitamos que vengas, Romanoff. Creo que estamos en problemas.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

Tengo hambre y sueño. Pero no me queda cabeza para saber qué rayos iba a comentar por aquí, ni tampoco de corregir muy bien el capítulo. Ojalá me perdonen por las faltas ortográficas y eso. Gracias a todos.

Cambio y fuera.

 _ **-Lyrock.**_


	22. XXII I can't say it's what you know, bu

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

 **XXII. I can't say it's what you know, but you've known it the whole time.**

Eso es todo.

La comunicación se ha cortado de un segundo a otro, imposibilitando alguna protesta de su parte y matando las palabras que tiene atoradas en su garganta. El agua de la lluvia choca con vehemencia contra los ventanales, provocando agudos sonidos y acompañando con ello el tarareo de su madre que proviene de la cocina. Sus padres volvieron hace treinta minutos atrás y Janet se marchó a su casa hace cuarenta.

Sólo han pasado quince segundos desde el corte de la llamada, y Natasha es consciente de que, pensando con la cabeza fría, no tiene tiempo para quedarse otro segundo más sin hacer nada. Tampoco necesita mayores explicaciones para saber que tiene que moverse ahora ya. Relame sus labios resecos, antes de depositar su teléfono móvil en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y comenzar a atravesar el comedor lo más tranquila y cautelosamente posible. Cualquier movimiento podría delatarla y una discusión es lo que menos necesita en estos momentos. Natasha respira con normalidad mientras rodea la mesa y pasa de su padre, quien se encuentra arreglando el florero adornado ahora con azucenas blancas y gardenias, completamente en silencio.

Como una sombra más, ella se mueve con tanto sigilo y lentitud que cualquiera podría ignorar que se encuentra allí. Natasha está a punto de abrir el picaporte de la puerta de entrada a la casa, cuando su mano se detiene a medio camino.

—¿A dónde vas? — dice su padre, manteniendo su total atención en el arreglo floral, desde el salón. Natasha no se voltea, sin embargo, y escucha perfectamente cómo su madre ha dejado de cantar debido a su agudo oído.

—¿Vas a salir con este clima, Alianovna? — comenta su madre, asomándose desde la cocina hacia el pasillo que conecta con la entrada. —Está lloviendo mucho, ¿no crees? Puede ser peligroso.

—Iré a ver a Steve a su casa. — responde, depositando su mano en el picaporte. —Necesita ayuda con una tarea. No me va a pasar nada.

—No tienes permiso para salir. — escucha de parte de su padre, y ella no puede evitar tensarse un poco. —Llueve muy fuerte. Steve tendrá que esperar.

—Querido, no seas así. — los pasos de la mujer resuenan por toda la casa. Afuera la lluvia sigue cayendo y el tiempo se agota. —¿Es muy importante que vayas ahora, hija? Quizás él pueda entenderlo.

—Sí. Es importante.

—No tiene permiso.

—Me está esperando. — replica ella, apretando quizás con demasiada fuerza el picaporte con su diestra. El olor de su padre se ha vuelto más pesado de lo habitual, eclipsando el propio y el de su madre. —No tengo tiempo para esto, vuelvo en unos momentos.

—Dije que no tienes permiso. — y la calma con la que él contesta es tan severa como un golpe y tan fuerte como un rugido. Natasha odia ese tono de voz. Esa tranquilidad y esa frialdad que posee su padre y que intimida con tanta magnitud que ni siquiera puedes moverte. Y su voz de alfa es peor. Mucho peor. Inhala profundamente intentando tranquilizarse y buscando de alguna manera salir de allí. Cierra sus ojos y en menos de un segundo su mente halla la excusa perfecta para escapar:

—James también me está esperando, _papa._

Entonces, después de unos largos e infinitos minutos sintiendo como el ambiente poco a poco comienza a destensarse, y cómo la melodiosa voz de su madre emerge nuevamente desde la cocina inundando la casa, su padre responde: —Está bien. — y con eso es suficiente para huir lo más rápido posible de su hogar, concentrando su atención en el aroma de Tony y James, mientras la voz de su madre exclamando un "¡Envíales nuestros saludos a esos dos y no llegues tarde para la cena!" se pierde en la lejanía.

* * *

—¿Aló? ¿Romanoff? ¿Aló? ¿Estás… ahí? — su voz se pierde a medio camino, cuando el sonido de un corte en la llamada llama su atención. Sus ojos se quedan estáticos, inmóviles sobre la pantalla del teléfono móvil que sostiene su temblorosa y húmeda mano, buscando alguna explicación. Desgraciadamente, ya no hay señal. Como si la situación no pudiera empeorar más de lo que ya está, se pierde la conexión. Tony se queda totalmente enmudecido y con el corazón en suspenso, mientras siente como la lluvia sigue cayendo inclemente, y como el viento vuelve a tomar más fuerza de lo normal.

Y lo único que se escucha, Tony puede jurar, es el retumbar de los latidos de su acelerado y temeroso corazón.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, no se sentía así de inerme y vulnerable, sin fuerzas para siquiera levantar la mirada y enfrentar a Barnes; a la lluvia, al bosque, a esta realidad. No se atreve. Tiene miedo y no le agrada para nada sentirse así, tan débil y accesible como cuando era pequeño. Esa persona, ese niño con aquellas características, murió incluso antes de llegar a la adolescencia. Los demás siempre pisotearían a ese tipo de personas. En la sociedad, en el mundo, no sobrevivirían. La ley del más fuerte, le llaman. El más débil muere, mientras el más fuerte sobrevive y manda, dirige, lidera, domina.

Es algo tan real que nadie está exento de ello.

Tony aprieta los puños, sintiendo escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo por completo, contrayendo su pecho. Vacila por unos instantes, pero finalmente sus ojos se cierran con lentitud mientras el teléfono móvil del mayor permanece en una de sus manos. Él no quiere moverse, ni tampoco respirar. Más bien, siente que debería estar riéndose y tomar la situación como si fuera la mejor broma del día, pero justo ahora no puede hacerlo. La cruda realidad no se lo permite. Ni la lluvia, ni la noche, ni las imágenes de Barnes transformándose, ni el horror y pánico que sintió en aquel segundo en que esa bestia se abalanzó sobre él, pensando que era cualquier otro animal, menos el que se encuentra ahora desnudo frente a él.

Por eso Tony se queda así, quieto y en silencio, mientras la cargada mirada del mayor lo perfora de vez en cuando y Barnes se arrastra para atrapar con sus sucios dedos la camiseta que le pertenece y que ha rescatado el castaño. La incertidumbre que se respira en ese momento es demasiado agobiante, tanto, que el sudor escurre por la frente del menor entremezclándose con el agua de la lluvia que no merma. James, en cuanto ha alcanzado la camiseta y que no sirve de nada, pero aun así logra cubrir su desnudez con ella, vuelve a dirigir sus ojos al castaño, girando el rostro lentamente. Por un instante sella sus párpados tratando de olvidar el mal estado en el cual está Stark, pero se le es imposible, así que vuelve a abrirlos topándose con él; tan endemoniadamente maltrecho y deshecho que es difícil de procesar.

Esta es una de las razones, piensa culpable James, esta es una de las razones por la que los dos mundos no pueden cruzarse ni mezclarse entre sí. Esta es una de las tantas razones por las que no debió haber escogido a Tony Stark ni haberle enseñado un mundo, un lugar del cual nunca podría formar parte: porque siempre correría peligro. Y todo es su jodida culpa. ¿Hasta qué punto iba a llegar si no aprendía a mantenerse bajo control? ¿Qué debería suceder para que su otra mitad se detuviera y se percatara que no le hace nada de bien a este odioso humano? ¿Cuál sería el límite para decir _"basta"_ de una buena vez?

James es incapaz de disculparse así que se mantiene en silencio por un largo rato. Tony, por su parte, no sabe cuánto tiempo transcurre, mientras tiene el corazón en su mano y respira el suspenso. Sólo sabe que, cuando escucha unos jadeos y unas pisadas y alza su rostro hacia la persona que está de pie frente a ellos dos, la lluvia no ha menguado. Tony no pregunta cómo es que Natasha los ha encontrado tan rápido, ni tampoco cómo pudo ubicarlos. Su mente ya ha sumado dos más dos, percatándose de las miradas que ella y Barnes intercambian silenciosamente, como si se pudieran comunicar con tan sólo mirarse por unos instantes.

—No hay tiempo. — dice ella, con la voz desvaneciéndose entre el ruido de la naturaleza. Natasha trae algo en las manos que enseguida lanza hacia Barnes y que él agarra con velocidad. Es un pantalón. Tony traga saliva, buscando fuerzas para levantarse interna y externamente, intentando ocultar ese lado de sí mismo que pensó haber aniquilado y que, muy a su pesar, sigue encontrándose en lo más recóndito de su ser. Ese lado tan frágil. Él exhala fuertemente, antes de ver como Natasha le tiende la mano para ayudarle a erguirse. —Vámonos Stark, andando.

Luego de dudar por unos momentos, Tony no le corresponde. No puede aceptar esa pequeña e insignificante ayuda, aunque deba. Aunque apenas y soporta su propio peso. Niega con su cabeza y la mueca de la sonrisa que intenta cincelar desaparece. Toma como puede su mochila que está embarrada en el herbaje, buscando con la mirada la de Barnes. Natasha la tiene colgando por uno de sus hombros, mientras le ofrece la mano al mayor quien se halla todavía en el suelo, acomodándose las prendas mojadas. Ve como Barnes acepta esa ayuda y ambos se apoyan entre sí para comenzar a caminar con dificultad entre la lluvia, el lodo y el pasto. Ellos se adelantan un par de pasos y algo dentro de Tony lo obliga a imaginar que lo dejarán allí, en plena noche, sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo, esos malos pensamientos no son desechados hasta que Natasha se gira, dedicándole antes una mirada significativa a James, hacia su dirección. Sus fijos y felinos ojos verdes son suficiente para hacerle espabilar en el minuto exacto en que hacen contacto visual.

—No hay tiempo, Stark. Andando, tenemos que irnos ya. — insiste Natasha, con algo más que simple monotonía en su tono de voz. Tony se da cuenta de que existe agitación y quizás, sólo un poco de ansiedad cuando la escucha. Así que saca voluntad de dónde ya no tiene, y los alcanza a ambos, sorpresivamente en total silencio.

* * *

Él está _observando_ el paisaje desde la ventana, mientras la escasa luz de la noche se cuela por entre los grandes ventanales de la instancia y pigmenta con tonalidades azules y grises el alrededor y su figura. Ella avanza un par de pasos con sigilo y moderación, sabiendo que él ya ha detectado su presencia desde kilómetros atrás.

—Sigues apestando. — murmura él, y ella rueda los ojos por inercia porque el muy cabrón, -que se hace el amable y tranquilo cuando no lo es-, ha estado burlándose de ella desde aquella vez que tuvo que ocuparse de la osada intrusa. —¿Estás segura de que no se restregó contra ti?

—Estaría muerta si lo hubiera hecho. — replica ella, posándose al lado de él, acomodando la bufanda gris que cubre su largo y níveo cuello. —No sabía que tenías mucho sentido del humor, pero te lo digo ahora: no lo tienes. Aburres. — relame sus pálidos labios, mientas cruza sus brazos sobre su busto. La muchacha parpadea varias veces, en búsqueda de aquello que el otro está contemplando por allá afuera, sin éxito alguno.

—Hay cosas que todavía no conoces sobre mí.

—Menos mal, porque no me interesan. — después de un par de minutos en que ambos aprecian la oscuridad del lugar y las tinieblas; ladea su rostro para observarlo mejor, frunciendo su ceño de inmediato. —¿Por qué llevas esas gafas aquí? Te ves ridículo.

Él no contesta, de todos modos. Hay un tranquilo silencio que se crea luego de ello, hasta que la voz del joven se alza entre los dos para irrumpir ese ínfimo momento: —¿Por qué crees que acudió a nosotros?

—¿A qué t-…? Oh, _eso._ — musita. —No sé, debe estar loca. — ella se encoge de hombros, suspirando: —No hay que ser inteligente para saber que sus ideas eran estúpidas. Es problema de ellos, no de nosotros. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo hace? Nadie. Intentó dar sus motivos, pero no nos interesan.

—No te interesan a ti. — responde él, inhalando profundamente y haciendo una mueca con sus labios. La creciente molestia de su acompañante inunda rápidamente el lugar y él no tiene que hacer mucho esfuerzo para percibirle. Es una emoción que no deberían sentir los muertos como ellos, y pese a todo, lo hacen. —Pero creo que debe haber algo más.

—No, no hay algo más, Murdock. — replica la de cabellos negros, entrecerrando sus ojos y encarándolo con ira contenida. Ella sabe perfectamente el punto que quiere tocar, pero no se lo va a permitir. —Sólo es un jodido problema de esos _perros_ y no de nosotros. ¿Entiendes? Que se arreglen ellos solos, no es nuestro puto asunto. Ni mío, ni tuyo ni de los demás. Lo acordaron. Estamos cumpliendo con nuestra parte como las otras especies, y si algo se está descontrolando de su parte es cosa de ellos. — sin esperar alguna réplica, que sabe que no llegará, la muchacha alarga su mano hacia el rostro pálido y masculino, arrancándole los anteojos. —Ahora quítate esas estúpidas gafas, que aquí no las necesitas. — y sin más, da media vuelta sobre sus talones y ella se marcha de la habitación, interrumpiendo el silencio con el ruido que ocasiona el portazo que ha pegado.

Matt sólo suelta un suspiro, desviando sus ojos de color sangre hacia el exterior.

* * *

Steve bebe de su taza de té mientras, con el rostro serio, observa el poco aceite burbujeante de la sartén mientras los vegetales se cocinan. Como es usual, él está solo, preparando la cena en total silencio. La lluvia, el ruido de la sartén y la olla junto a los sorbos que le da a su taza humeante es el único ruido que llena la casa. Ya ha terminado de estudiar un poco física, -materia que se le hace difícil-, y el aseo del hogar.

Esta vez no ha encendido la televisión para ver las noticias de la noche, en un intento por disfrutar la paz de Hollow Town. Pero, lamentablemente, ya no puede.

Está lloviendo. Y hasta hace un tiempo le gustaba demasiado el sonido de la lluvia; el agua chocando contra las ventanas y el chapoteo de los charcos. Ese clima en el pueblo siempre le había producido una sensación de paz y somnolencia que se combinaban para llegar a un estado de quietud y sosiego que le reconfortaba. Ahora es todo lo contrario. La lluvia trae consigo malos recuerdos e intranquilidad que hasta cierto punto le ponen nervioso. La mayoría de las veces que Bucky se ha aparecido en medio noche en su habitación, herido y sangrando, ha sido en medio de una lluvia.

La primera vez también llovía.

Steve se encoge de hombros, posando la taza en la encimera a un lado suyo. Toma con su diestra una cuchara de madera, para mover los vegetales que ahora están en su punto. Trata de mover sus pensamientos de camino, pero se le es inútil cuando el viento se torna más violento y produce fuertes ruidos del exterior. Tiene un mal presentimiento. De todos modos, no le hace caso a ese mal sabor de estómago, convenciéndose de que son sólo conjeturas. Cubre el sartén con los vegetales con la tapa de vidrio, para que se mantenga el calor, mientras apaga la olla dónde se cocinaba el arroz y que ahora se encuentra listo.

Steve está a punto de volver a sorber un poco de su té, cuando el sonido del teléfono de la casa comienza a sonar. Confundido, se encamina rápidamente hacia el pequeño pasillo dónde se encuentra el artefacto y lo posa sobre una de sus orejas.

—Buenas noches.

— _¿Stevie? Buenas noches, hablas con la madre de Nat._

—¡Oh! Señora Romanoff, siento no haberla reconocido, ¿Cómo está?

— _No te preocupes, cielo. Estoy bastante bien, muchas gracias. Stevie, te llamaba para saber cómo iban con la tarea._

—¿Tarea? — inquiere suavemente él, mientras sus cejas se contraen en un gesto de confusión.

— _Sí, la tarea que tienen que hacer. ¿Ya la terminaron? Mi hija dio a entender que estabas muy complicado con ese asunto, ¿Natasha se encuentra por ahí? ¿verdad? ¿Ahora todo está bien?_

—Emh… estamos a punto, aún no acabamos — contesta rápidamente, parpadeando varias veces. Suelta un suspiro, mientras que con su izquierda se masajea las sienes. Steve ni siquiera quiere imaginar qué demonios es todo esto. Además, Nat sabe perfectamente que es un asco mintiendo de esta manera, así que se las quedará debiendo. —Natasha está en el baño ahora mismo señora, ¿Quiere que le diga algo de su parte?

— _Por favor, que no llegue muy tarde a cenar y que conteste su celular. Si gustan, tú y Buchanan pueden venir también cuando terminen con la tarea. ¿De qué es?_

—¿Bucky qué? Oh, oh… — se interrumpe, mordisqueándose los labios. Rayos. —No se preocupe y muchas gracias por la invitación. Con Buck tenemos que finalizar unos proyectos, así que no creo que podamos ir, señora. Quizás en otra ocasión. Pero gracias. Y sí… es de investigación, nos queda poco.

— _Esas deben ser las peores._ — al otro lado de la línea se escucha la cantarina risa de la mujer y eso lo pone aún más ansioso. — _Entonces, no los molesto más, sigan con lo suyo. Te encargo que no llegue tan tarde, ¿sí, cielo? Un gusto hablar contigo de nuevo, Stevie, ojalá otro día acepten mi invitación. Saludos a Buchanan y a tu madre, nos estamos comunicando, cuídate._

—Sí, yo les digo. Que esté bien señora, saludos… cuídese y que tenga buenas noches. — suelta por última vez, hasta que acaba la llamada y él deja el teléfono en su lugar. Inhala profundamente y termina por apoyarse en una de las paredes del pasillo.

Steve se restriega el rostro, sabiendo exactamente en dónde se debe hallar Natasha.

* * *

Tony no sabe exactamente de que lo están huyendo, pero es eso lo que hacen. La caminata al final se transforma en una carrera que los obliga a los tres a atravesar el bosque de manera rápida y alarmante. Desconoce, también, donde se encuentran. Todo lo que ha estado haciendo hasta este minuto es seguir a Natasha como si su vida dependiera de ello y no supiera que están en el mismo pueblo que lo vio crecer. Lo último que le queda es confiar en la pelirroja y eso es exactamente lo que él no puede hacer.

De todas formas, sus dudas se disipan en cuanto se hallan frente a una casa, devuelta a la rústica civilización de Hollow Town.

Él observa su alrededor, examinando los hogares que conforman el amplio pasaje. Todo se ve y se siente tan normal, que es imposible creer en lo ocurrido en el bosque y luego toparse con esto. Es desconcertante e impresionante. Tony traga saliva con dificultad, repasando con sus ojos miel el lugar, el pasto húmedo y los charcos en medio de la calle. Los deja vagar hasta llegar a la puerta de madera oscura frente a él, mientras Natasha y Barnes suben los escalones de entrada a esa grande y pueblerina casa marrón y detalles blancos, mayormente decorada de madera oscura. Como es usual en Hollow Town, la mayoría de las propiedades no poseen una cerca y mucho menos esta.

Al medio hay un pequeño camino de grava que da hacia la entrada y en ambos costados de esta misma, hay un par de pequeños y bien cuidados árboles frutales, haciendo contraste con el descuidado césped que rodea la propiedad.

Tony parpadea, sintiendo como el agua gotea también de sus largas y tupidas pestañas. La lluvia persiste y él sigue empapándose sin atreverse a avanzar, mientras Barnes y Natasha ya están bajo el pórtico de la casa, abriendo la puerta que produce un suave e imperceptible crujido en medio de la oscura y húmeda noche. No está seguro de qué demonios hace él en ese lugar, pero cuando eleva su vista hacia el frente y se encuentra con la de Barnes, es incapaz de largarse a su jodida vida normal de una vez. Que alguien le dijera que hacer, porque él no tiene la más mínima idea y odia sentirse así de imposibilitado y tan a la deriva. Más con la insistencia de esos ojos insondables fijos en él.

¿Ya ha mencionado que no sabe cómo interpretar esa mirada?

—Ustedes dos no se queden ahí, entren. — comenta la pelirroja, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada en medio de ese clima, llamando la atención de los otros dos. Tony se ve aturdido y desorientado cuando ingresa al lugar, pasando de Barnes olímpicamente y dejando un sendero resbaladizo detrás de sí. Natasha inhala profundamente, calmando sus propias emociones al estar en el territorio y hogar de James, mientras cierra la puerta con rapidez y quizás con demasiada fuerza. El silencio que se instaura entre los tres es incierto e incómodo. Natasha jamás se imaginó encontrarse en esta posición y no se lo desea a nadie.

—Tasha… — comienza Barnes, pero ella inmediatamente lo calla con una sola mirada. Él rápidamente desvía su vista hacia la figura empapada del menor, alternándola entre la pelirroja y el castaño. —Yo…

—No necesito explicaciones. — Romanoff detiene abruptamente las palabras de él. —Te lo advertí. — la voz de ella es imparcial y certera. —Y lo prometiste, además, por si no lo recuerdas. Dijiste que te harías cargo del asunto y no volverías a transformarte o envolver a Stark más de lo que debería. Porque no puede, James. No puede. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? — la pregunta de ella no consigue respuesta, aunque exija una. Las palabras de Natasha no hacen más que recalcar la cruda verdad que debe de enfrentar y que no tiene idea de cómo. ¿Cómo podría decirle que todo se salió de control por un poco de celos? ¿Cómo? Es patético, hasta cierto punto.

—No lo sé. — masculla, aclarando su garganta. —Yo ya no lo sé.

—Debiste haberte controlado.

—Pero ya no lo hice, ¿está bien? Ya pasó, no pude hacerlo.

—Debiste.

—… Tasha. No te puedes imaginar lo difícil que e-

—Tú sabes bien que te entiendo. — murmura peligrosamente ella, ofendida, acercándose un par de pasos hacia el mayor. James se ha erguido instintivamente, imponiéndose dentro de su territorio y haciendo notar su dominancia en el lugar. Natasha no se intimida, de todos modos. Está más que decidida en no dar su brazo a torcer, aunque sea consciente de que no debe hacerlo. Fácilmente el macho frente a ella puede destrozarla si se lo propone y justo ahora no necesitan más peleas. Pero no puede evitarlo. El recuerdo de su padre está presente en su cabeza y ella está tan cansada de los alfas que se atreven a desafiarla. —Así que no me vengas con la excusa barata de que yo no lo podré saber, porque me conoces.

—No es lo mismo.

—No me jodas con eso. Y tampoco me digas que _"no volverá a suceder"_ porque ni yo ni Steve te creemos.

—No lo menciones. — advierte él, gruñendo por lo bajo. —No ahora.

—Aprende a controlarte. — amenaza la pelirroja, inhalando con sus fosas nasales el aroma de James, quemándose con la sensación de molestia y decepción que vibran dentro de su cuerpo. Sus verdosos ojos se entrecierran, intentando también de frenar el instinto de pelea que es innato en los de su raza, porque este no es el momento para desatar un tonto enfrentamiento que no traerá nada bueno consigo.

—Yo lo obligué. — escuchan por parte de Tony, interrumpiendo con su voz y trayéndolos a ambos a la realidad. Natasha dirige su mirada hacia él, escudriñándolo con sus analíticos ojos, mientras relaja su postura y sus emociones. James repite la misma acción que ella, y con lo que se encuentra no es nada más que la imagen de un Tony aún húmedo y tembloroso, con el cabello castaño goteante, siendo iluminado por la suave luz de la lámpara de la sala. Una extraña sensación de cosquilleo se produce en él al verlo de esa manera. Por una parte, está la culpabilidad, y por otra, una rara satisfacción. —Ya me conoces, arañita. No puedo evitarlo.

—No creo que tú puedas entenderlo. — contesta Natasha con calma. —Tampoco que sea tiempo para tus bromas. — Romanoff avanza hacia él, con prisa y firmeza. Stark no retrocede ni un poco en cuanto la tiene frente a él, inspeccionándole por completo e intimidándole deliberadamente. —No puedo confiar en ti, Stark.

—Mira, al fin estamos en algo de acuerdo, ¿quién lo diría? — dice sin pensar, con su filosa lengua sarcástica respondiendo por él. —Extrañaba tanto conversar contigo, Romanoff. Hemos avanzado mucho en tan poco tiempo, ¿no crees? Ahora que sé que tú también…

—No es tiempo para tus bromas, aunque todo lo sea para ti. — repite ella, con tranquilidad. Stark no es tonto, y ella sabe que él ya unió cabos sueltos desde que la tuvo que contactar. La gran pregunta ahora es: ¿Qué iban a hacer con él? Natasha suelta un largo y tendido suspiro, mientras cruza sus brazos y se voltea para observar a James, quién ha acortado la distancia entre ellos. —Como sea, y te necesito en silencio, Stark. — Tony va a soltar una ácida respuesta, pero Natasha es más rápida: —¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Alguien más estaba en el bosque. — pronuncia James, sin despegar sus ojos del rostro de Stark, aunque este no le regrese la mirada como tanto su otra mitad añora. Es vergonzoso recordar todo lo ocurrido ahora que está completamente consciente y no siendo víctima de sus instintos. —No tengo idea de quién es. Estaba lo bastante lejos como para que pudiera reconocer su aroma y darnos alcance. — dice, deslizando su diestra hasta su nuca, restregando su palma contra aquel húmedo sector donde se esconde la tinta negra formando una calavera con tentáculos.

—Hay algo importante que tienes que saber, James. — murmura Natasha, ya sin el recelo adornando su tono de voz debido a la presencia de Stark. Los ojos verdes de ella recaen en el rostro del mayor, mientras sus finas cejas se contraen y toda la preocupación que siente se vuelca en sus facciones y en su refrescante aroma. —Han estado apareciendo animales muertos por los alrededores.

James se mantiene en silencio, mientras Tony ahoga un _"te lo dije"_ burlón que habría sido preciso para arruinar la situación, pero la expresión en el rostro femenino de Romanoff es lo que lo frena. Jamás la había visto de esa manera. Tan humana, tan... cercana y temerosa.

—Descartaron todas las opciones posibles, y los ancianos sospechan y piensan que… — ella aclara su garganta, tratando de sonar lo más directa posible: —Debe ser HYDRA.

James deja caer su mano desde su nuca bruscamente, como si el sólo contacto con aquel lugar quemara al escuchar ese nombre. Los pocos y confusos recuerdos llegan a su mente uno tras otro, sin clemencia. El aroma de la sangre, el hambre y el frío, junto al vistazo de la cara de Rumlow y de los demás es todo lo que necesita para que su cuerpo se sacuda con fuerza. El tatuaje del clan HYDRA en su nuca arde como mil infiernos. —No puede ser. — dice en voz alta, boqueando varias veces y sintiendo como el ritmo cardíaco va en aumento. —No puede ser verdad. — murmura más para sí que para los demás. El pánico de saberse descubierto por esa manada es horroroso y recordar que fue parte de ella, también lo es. —Dime que no es verdad. — aclara su garganta, con la voz rasposa y la garganta seca. —Dime que no es verdad. — exige, sabiendo que es inútil porque ella jamás le mentiría con algo así.

—Sólo es una suposición por parte de los ancianos, pero es lo que creen ellos. — Natasha responde, susurrando unas palabras en lo que parece ser ruso, mientras observa a James con las cejas contraídas y con tanta familiaridad que Tony nunca pensó que ella podría tener esa clase de expresión. Romanoff siempre se ha mostrado bastante fría y carente de emoción con los demás. Y el que ahora esté precisamente expresando algo, es… extraño. Sin embargo, su atención no se encuentra en la muchacha. Él respira agitadamente y relame sus labios, mirando fijamente a Barnes. Hay un nudo en su garganta y Tony se niega a admitirlo. No, no está preocupado, por si acaso. Sólo es… intriga y desconcierto. Todo menos preocupación. —Y lo único que conecta a ese clan con Hollow Town… eres tú. — finaliza cautelosamente Natasha, porque, aunque no debería haberlo mencionado; esa es la maldita verdad. Y ella siempre ha sido honesta.

James no contesta, de todos modos.

— _Izvinite_ … — susurra ella a James. Él ladea su cabeza hacia un lado, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no tener aquel tatuaje que lo delata ante los demás, ahogando y reprimiendo el miedo que siente en este momento. —Pero ahora están aquí, a salvo. Y creo que deberíamos hablarlo en otra oportunidad. — Romanoff alterna sus ojos entre ambos, dejándolos unos segundos de más en el castaño. Tony sabe a qué se refiere. Él no debe estar ahí, y aun así lo está. Es un tema confidencial, y no está invitado para formar parte de eso. La verdad, es que, desde el primer minuto, nunca lo estuvo. Barnes se lo dijo en incontables ocasiones, pero nunca quiso hacerle caso. —Y después podrás explicarme por qué todo llegó a esto, pero ahora tú y Stark deben descansar. — entonces ella posa su diestra en uno de los hombros de James, transmitiéndole con aquel gesto el apoyo que siempre le ha entregado desde que su amistad nació cuando eran apenas unos niños.

Ese simple detalle es suficiente para tranquilizarle al menos por esa noche. Disfrutan de ese diminuto silencio, hasta que un estornudo es lo que inunda el sitio y los obliga a dirigir la vista al castaño que se cubre la nariz con una de sus manos y con la otra se restriega la ropa mojada, buscando calor, quizás.

—Lo dejaste apestando a ti. — comenta Natasha, mirando a Tony y alzando su tono de voz, con la intención de desviar el tema de conversación y el rumbo de los pensamientos del mayor. Funciona, porque rápidamente el miedo es reemplazado por la vergüenza y la culpabilidad por lo sucedido durante todo el día. Lo peor es que lo recuerda todo. Natasha aparta su mano de su hombro, y aunque no esté sonriendo con sus labios, sus iris se burlan descaradamente de él mientras aspira el olor del ambiente. James aclara su garganta, repasando el aspecto del menor.

Se ve cansado, agotado, deshecho, y muy delgado. Pese a que a la sonrisa arrogante adorne sus facciones mientras intercambia un par de palabras con Natasha. Esa mueca no alcanza sus ojos y carece de fuerzas y de ánimo, como si toda su esencia hubiera sido drenada en cuestión de segundos. James, mientras ve como el castaño parpadea agotado, se pregunta cómo es posible que un humano pueda seguir de pie en esas condiciones.

—Eres una mala mujer, Romanoff. Bueno, como sea… ¿Barnes? — inquiere Tony, llamándolo y despertándolo de su trance. La única respuesta que recibe por parte del mayor es su jodida mirada. —¿Dónde está el baño?

—… Entras por ese pasillo al fondo,… — carraspea, apuntando hacia el lugar. —A la izquierda, y luego es la tercera puerta a la derecha.

Tony asiente sutilmente, dejando caer cuidadosamente su sucia y mojada mochila al suelo. —Permiso. — dice por simple manía, y se precipita hacia el pasillo que apuntó el idiota de Barnes. La madera cruje bajo sus embarradas y húmedas _converse_ mientras camina con calma y discreción. Atrás se van quedando los murmullos entre Romanoff y Barnes, mientras el silencio de la casa vacía lo arropa junto a la oscuridad. No hace falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que no hay nadie en casa, salvo ellos tres. Es extraño que en una casa tan grande, espaciosa y acogedora abunde el silencio y la paz. Eso le recuerda su propia mansión: atestada en lujos, pero, aun así, desierta; fría. Demasiado grande para apenas dos personas y algunos criados.

Esta casa no se le hace muy distinta.

Él alza la mirada a una de las paredes, por mero reflejo, encontrándose con diferentes marcos colgando y decorando el pasillo. Son fotos de la familia de Barnes. Sin saber el por qué, se queda contemplando cada una de ellas, cual descarado espía. Centra su atención a una en particular, en la cual parece ser el mismo delincuente de pequeño junto a dos personas jóvenes. Lo más probable es que sean sus padres, porque comparten rasgos en común. Tony desiste de la idea de que Barnes esté en su misma situación al ver esa foto. Quizás sus padres estén en el trabajo, quizás han salido, mientras los de él lo han abandonado en este pueblucho. Mientras Barnes tiene fotos familiares decorando las paredes de su casa, él tiene fotos individuales de Howard y de María, cada uno por su lado.

No hay ninguna foto de él enmarcada junto a sus padres.

Tony retoma su caminata, dejando atrás esos pensamientos, y deteniéndose en la primera habitación que halla. Se ha distraído y no recuerda en dónde está. La puerta está abierta, y con la intención de ubicarse mejor; se adentra a la habitación, buscando por las paredes a tientas el interruptor de luz. Cuando la habitación es tenuemente iluminada por el resplandor blanco colgando del techo, sabe que se ha equivocado. Este no es el baño, por así decirlo.

Es claramente la habitación de Barnes.

Las paredes blancas están cubiertas con muchas fotos de bandas de rock y metal, -que casualmente a él también le gustan, por ahí ha visto una de _Avenged_ -, adornando el espacio y volviéndolo más personal. La cama está hecha un desastre de cobijas grises y almohadas blancas, mientras en el suelo de madera, cubierto por una alfombra de un marrón del mismo color que las cortinas, hay diferentes prendas de vestir y zapatos desperdigados por ahí sin cuidado. Tony se aventura a dar un par de pasos más, sintiéndose como un intruso en un espacio privado. De cualquier forma, ¿Quién podría molestarse por una simple y curiosa ojeada? Inhala profundamente, percatándose del fuerte perfume de Barnes por el lugar y le parece increíble que con tan sólo entrar esa esencia le llene por completo, como si estuviera desprendiéndose de su propio cuerpo. Instintivamente se lleva su diestra al sector de su cuello, recordando aquella nariz olfateándole por todos lados y absorbiendo su energía. No quiere profundizar mucho en la explicación tras eso, así que por eso decide seguir con su inspección.

Claramente, el lugar no está tan desordenado como para alarmarse, pero sí lo bastante para recalcarlo. Hay varios papeles arrancados y cuadernos por el escritorio, al igual que discos y otras pertenencias. Si avanza un poco más al fondo, casi al frente a la entrada al cuarto: está la vieja guitarra del mayor. Y en el suelo, hay una foto junto a ella.

Se acerca lentamente como un gato, con cautela y desconfianza al lugar donde reposa la guitarra. Es un intruso, un invasor, y pese a saberlo la curiosidad es más poderosa que cualquier otro sentimiento en este momento. Es un leve lapso de normalidad y de descubrimiento. Barnes, bajo esa imagen de chico busca pleitos y de _"mitad lobo",_ es también, normal. Un muchacho que quizás le da mucha pereza tender su cama y ordenar su habitación. Que, a ratos, escucha música y tiene el fantástico don o talento para tocar un instrumento. Que tiene una familia, y manías, y que después de todo es una persona. De carne y hueso, con una vida muy distinta a la que uno piensa al verlo magullado y vistiendo de esa manera. Muy distinta a la que pintan en el instituto. Tony está a punto de alcanzar esa fotografía, absorto en sus ideas, cuando un sonido lo hace inmovilizarse y, con lentitud, darse media vuelta.

Barnes lo está observando desde la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con el cabello húmedo pegado al rostro.

—No tienes tan mal gusto de decoración, déjame decirte. — se excusa rápidamente, atreviéndose a mantener el contacto visual con el otro. —Pero, ¿No crees que está un poquitín desordenado? No quita mucho tiempo, digamos, guardar la ropa en el armario. — murmura. Después de oír el eco de su propia voz, el sonido de la lluvia aun cayendo en el exterior es el único sonido que envuelve al cuarto. No hace falta que mencione algo sobre el baño, porque ambos saben que realmente a ninguno de los dos les importa. Tony aguanta la respiración, sobrepasado por el revoltijo de pensamientos que tiene por culpa de sus tontas emociones. En serio que tiene que dejar de sentir de una buena vez, porque si sigue así va a colapsar. Y en estos minutos no tiene las fuerzas necesarias ni siquiera para ocultar dignamente su vergüenza al mostrarse tan frágil con una persona.

Dios, sólo sus verdaderos amigos lo han visto de tal forma y en peores condiciones. Sólo ellos.

Barnes ni siquiera pertenece a ese círculo tan cercano para permitirle que lo viera en las condiciones en la que ahora está. Tony es consciente de su aspecto y de la expresión que intenta camuflar con vanas palabras e intentos fallidos de sonrisas. Sabe que su delgadez se hace más notoria con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo, el cansancio que transmiten sus ojos y lo sucio que está él junto a sus ropas. Que su cabello es un caos y su imagen carece de estilo y sólo da pena. Tony no quiere ni la lástima ni la compasión de nadie. No los necesita. No lo soporta.

Aunque los ojos de James sólo expresen culpabilidad y remordimiento, y el castaño interprete todo lo contrario. James relame sus labios, dejando vagar sus ojos por la figura de Stark. Su otra mitad chilla dentro de él con desesperación. No tolera ver a su protegido así. Necesita y quiere consolarle, protegerle del propio mal que él mismo ha causado y cuidarle porque es suyo y es su deber hacerlo: mantenerlo seguro y respirando. Quiere acercarse lo más que puede y hundir su rostro en el hueco de su cuello para aspirar su aroma a miel y a avellanas mientras él lo envuelve con sus brazos para calmarle. Sin embargo, James se resiste, deshecha y controla todos sus impulsos porque ellos fueron el principal motivo por el que todo culminó en este punto. Y ya es suficiente. Relame sus labios, adentrándose a la habitación y encaminándose hacia el armario. En unos pocos movimientos lo ha abierto y de este ha sacado algo que a Tony se le es difícil identificar porque Barnes es demasiado rápido.

Entonces, al pestañear, el peso de algo sobre su cabeza es lo que lo obliga a elevar su rostro hacia arriba. Barnes lo está mirando, impasible, posando una de sus manos por sobre la toalla que ha puesto en su cabeza.

—Debes secarte. — carraspea el mayor, volteándose nuevamente hacia el armario toscamente. —Y Nat dice que también debes cambiarte.

—No es necesario.

—Para que no te resfríes. — finaliza Barnes, con un tono de voz que no acepta quejas. La situación es bastante bizarra después de todo lo acontecido en el transcurso de estas horas. Tony lo mira atentamente, sin saber qué rayos pensar y qué demonios decir. ¿Cómo un genio como él, puede quedarse sin palabras de un segundo a otro? Lleva sus manos hacia la toalla sobre su cabeza, y antes de que pueda comenzar a secar sus cabellos con ella, atrapa con sus manos una camiseta y unos vaqueros que el idiota ese le ha lanzado de repente. James se gira, algo incómodo, mientras pronuncia: —Dice que también deberías quedarte a dormir… pero.

—Llamaré para que vengan por mí. Así que no es necesario.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Se quedan en silencio luego de eso. James inhala sutilmente, llenándose los pulmones con las migajas de ese aroma combinado con el suyo, percatándose de que la tensión en el menor ha disminuido considerablemente en ese minúsculo lapso, relajándolo automáticamente. Sus pies se mueven solos en ese descuido, acercándolo al menor. James se inclina ligeramente, ya sin el pudor de que está mal y es incómodo, llenándose las fosas nasales del aroma que se desprende del odioso de Stark.

—Te gusta mi olor. — escucha por parte del castaño, quién inexplicablemente se mantiene inerte en su posición. Podría apostar que hay un deje de burla en su voz, pero poco le importa. Mañana tendrá tiempo para torturarse mentalmente y arrepentirse de todo el día de hoy.

—Me gusta tu olor. — admite para sí mismo, mientras se aleja del castaño que se niega a verle a la cara. James camina de espaldas a la puerta, con lentitud y sin pausa, sintiendo como la somnolencia recorre sus extremidades por completo. Ha sido un día jodidamente agotador y parece no querer terminar. Al menos tiene el consuelo de que mañana es viernes.

—Si te vas a paso de caracol terminaré por tomar una neumonía. — dice Tony, y por primera vez, James está a punto de sonreír cuando llega a la puerta. Pero la sonrisa muere antes de si quiera formarla, en el minuto exacto en que a sus fosas nasales llega claramente el aroma a cardamomo y manzana verde desde afuera. El gruñido involuntario que suelta es tan alto que no puede controlar su magnitud.

Luego de un segundo, el portazo que se escucha desde la entrada resuena por toda la casa.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Perdonen como siempre todas las faltas ortográficas.

¡No actualizaba desde el año pasado! Okya, mal chiste. Que alguien me mate lo más pronto posible, por favor. Bueno, como sea. Me presento aquí deseándoles un muy buen año este 2018, no sé ustedes, pero yo necesitaba que se terminara rápido la mierda de 2017, así que nada. Ahora estoy aquí, actualizando después de... ¿Dos semanas? ya no recuerdo. Pero terminaron las fiestas y ya no hay excusas para no actualizar. Han sido semanas muy movidas para mí, (jodida universidad). Ahora, con el capítulo. Si ya sé que estuvo medio flojín y todo, pero no es fácil volver a escribir después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo (exagero, pero yo pierdo el ritmo muy rápido), así que intentaré volver a retomarlo. De cualquier forma, las cosas se van desarrollando poco a poco y aún nos quedan unos 19 capítulos así que no hay prisa. (?)

Un gusto leer sus comentarios, que los adoro hasta esos "xd" que hay por ahí. Me encantan. Estaré respondiéndoles pronto.

 _PD: No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy shippeando a todos con todos. Literal._

 _ **-Lyrock.**_


	23. XXIII You don't want to be alone

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

 **N/A:** SALIERON NUEVAS FOTOS DEL SET DE A4. ¡HUELE A VIAJES EN EL TIEMPO!

* * *

 **XXIII. And I can tell just what you want: You don't want to be alone.**

La última vez que había visto el reloj, el minutero señalaba de que eran las nueve y cinco de la noche. Ahora, mientras posa nuevamente su impaciente mirada en el reloj que se halla en su muñeca derecha, son las nueve y diez. Jarvis da un hondo suspiro, mientras le da un largo sorbo a su frío té de menta. Es muy tarde, piensa él, dejando la taza en su respectivo plato de costosa porcelana. El joven Anthony suele llegar entre las siete de la tarde y las ocho de la noche, en horario de clases.

Hay algunas ocasiones donde simplemente suele tardar en su llegada, y ni siquiera se molesta en dejar algún mensaje sobre su paradero. _"No te preocupes, Jar"_ suele decirle él, cuando se encuentra ingresando a la mansión a las once y media de la noche. _"Sólo estuve caminando un poco. Es mas, ¿Qué horas son estas para que estés despierto? Ya eres un anciano de cincuenta y pico, así que ve a descansar. Ya estoy acá. Es Hollow Town, ¿qué podría suceder?"_ y luego se marcha hacia su habitación, perdiéndose entre las escaleras mientras él siente como el alma le regresa al cuerpo al verlo regresar sano y salvo a casa.

Pero la sensación que tiene en este momento es diferente. La ansiedad recorre su cuerpo con tanta vehemencia que un nudo en su garganta le impide tragar fácilmente. El joven Anthony siempre ha tenido esa mala costumbre de nunca dar aviso sobre dónde y con quién se encuentra, orillándolo a la intranquilidad. Una vez trató de hacérselo saber, pero toda respuesta que consiguió fue un: _"No eres mi padre"_ que, si bien es verdad, el reproche y el rencor que pudo sentir a través de su voz, fue demasiado doloroso. Jarvis sólo es un simple mayordomo para la familia Stark y eso nunca va a cambiar con nada. Es un sirviente que tiene que cumplir con su deber.

Y su deber es no involucrarse tanto con ellos, porque Anthony no es su hijo ni Howard Stark su hermano. Y lo que más duele es saber que, después de todo, ellos dos son todo lo que Jarvis tiene. Todo lo que necesita y le hace feliz, pues se ha comprometido de tal modo en que no aguanta desconocer en dónde está el joven Stark y cómo se encuentra Howard. Porque son su familia. Hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser un simple trabajo. Hace mucho tiempo atrás que dejó de ver a estas personas como desconocidos. Hace mucho tiempo Howard Stark le confesó que él era más que un simple empleado; era un amigo y familia. Desde hace diecisiete años atrás ha velado por el bienestar de Anthony Stark y no va a detenerse ahora.

Es su responsabilidad, es su obligación. Y es, además, una de las personas más importantes que tiene en su vida. Es el recién nacido que le presentó una vez un orgulloso Howard, mientras lo acunaba entre sus brazos con los ojos brillando de la emoción y su voz temblándole de la felicidad: _"Anthony, quiero presentarte a alguien"_ dijo por ese entonces el joven de cabello oscuro y bigote, acercándose con pasos tranquilos y seguros. Él negaba con su cabeza, rehusándose a tomarle porque jamás había sido bueno con los niños. Stark le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo, mientras el bebé dormía plácidamente, ambos invadiendo su espacio personal. _"Este es Jarvis, un muy buen amigo."_ Le decía, apuntándole con su mentón _. "Este es Anthony, Jarvis. Vamos, no seas tímido, este pequeñín no muerde. Vas a ofenderlo si no lo cargas" "Nn-no creo que sea lo más adecuado, señor"_ pero él no le escuchó, hasta que en movimientos torpes sostuvo al bebé. Era tan liviano y suave, que jamás podría olvidar aquella amena sensación que sacudió su cuerpo. _"Ahora vas a tener que cuidar de dos Stark, Jarvis. Lo siento mucho por ti. Oh, y por Peggy."_

La voz de, por aquel entonces, un muy joven Howard Stark crea un eco en su cabeza. Un eco de los recuerdos y las reminiscencias que se presentan unas tras otras, dándole más razones para levantarse y cumplir con la promesa de cuidar al pequeño de esta familia. Jarvis carraspea, empujando ligeramente la silla dónde estaba sentado hacia atrás, observando la lluvia a través de los grandes ventanales. Un ruido proveniente de la entrada le hace girarse y precipitarse al lugar rápidamente, con la esperanza de encontrarse al joven Stark ingresando por las grandes puertas.

Sin embargo, cuando llega, sólo ve que es Frank a punto de retirarse.

—¿Hay algo en qué lo pueda ayudar, señor? — pregunta el muchacho, dándose media vuelta: —¿Requiere de mi presencia?

Pasan unos cuántos segundos antes de que responda: —Oh, no Frank, muchas gracias. — Jarvis hace una leve pausa, aclarando su garganta y posando sus brazos atrás de su espalda. —Pensé que era… no importa. No quise interrumpirle, joven.

—El joven Stark volverá pronto a casa, señor. — dice él, captando su atención. Hay una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro que le dedica por esos segundos en silencio. ¿Es tan evidente su estado de ansiedad? Cualquiera lo podría haber pasado por alto, piensa Jarvis. El muchacho continúa: —De seguro está en la casa de alguno de sus amigos.

—Gracias por sus palabras. — murmura, agradeciendo internamente la amabilidad del otro. —Pero bueno… es mejor que vaya a su hogar a descansar dada la hora que es. Ya se encuentra fuera de su horario de servicio y es mejor que lo aproveche. Lo veo temprano mañana por la mañana, como es usual. Que tenga buenas noches. — finaliza, con voz tranquila y solemne. El muchacho asiente varias veces, caminando hacia el exterior y cerrando las puertas tras de sí con un: "Buenas noches y que descanse" que se pierde con el sonido de la lluvia. En esos momentos, mientras observa fijamente las grandes puertas de la mansión, el viento azota los vidrios de la entrada con tanta fuerza que le causa un sobresalto. Lleva una de sus manos hacia su pecho, intentando de regularizar su respiración y centrarse en su único objetivo.

Pero cuando escucha nuevamente el ruido del viento nocturno combinado con la lluvia que parece no cesar y las luces en lo alto titilan sutilmente, se le hace imposible no imaginarse al joven Anthony en cualquier lugar, con frío y miedo, perdido en el espeso bosque del pueblo.

* * *

—Howard, ven a la cama.

La voz de María llena el espacio oscuro en el que se encuentra, atrayéndolo con su escueto e impersonal llamado. Entonces las luces se encienden, obligándolo a sellar sus párpados porque la luz le hace daño. Bajo el umbral de la puerta a su despacho, la figura de su esposa espera por una respuesta.

—En un minuto. — logra articular, con la voz rasposa y grave. Decide ahogar la molestia en su garganta con un nuevo sorbo que le da a su licor, mientras el tintineo de los cubitos de hielo acompaña al suspiro resignado de su mujer y luego, a los pasos silenciosos que se desvanecen entre el frío piso de baldosas. Howard deja caer su mirada al lugar que María ha abandonado, bebiendo nuevamente de su trago. Puede que esté algo borracho. No lo suficiente para tener mañana una fuerte resaca, pero sí lo bastante para sentirse sentimental, con un vacío en la boca de su estómago y la agria sensación de lamentar su vida.

Muchas veces piensa en esto, al final del día, cuando la falta de sueño es notable y el cansancio lo limita a estos pensamientos. A cuestionar el por qué su vida ha llegado hasta este punto, y en el por qué todo no es como lo planeó, como lo soñó. Esa época dónde su única meta era conseguir levantar Industrias Stark y de celebrar su juventud en compañía de un siempre leal Jarvis y de Peggy. Santo dios, de Peggy. Eran sueños de un veinteañero que se quedaron muy atrás, enterrados en lo más recóndito de su ser. Secretos que ahora, a sus cuarenta y algo, esconde de sí mismo por la vergüenza de saber que vivieron en él alguna vez. La vergüenza de aceptar que aún los añora y trata de revivirlos cada noche en que el estrés lo sobrepasa, y se permite volver a ese tiempo en que todo se arreglaba con tan sólo ver a su amiga caminar tan decidida hacia él. La voz de Peggy era el permiso que necesitaba el mundo para estar bien, para que todo volviera a la normalidad en un presente lleno de fracasos.

Era, sin duda alguna, volver a respirar después de estar a punto de ahogarse bajo el agua. De perder el aliento y no saber a ciencia cierta si iba a sobrevivir. Podía respirar tranquilo al sentirla al lado, con toda su brava y deslumbrante presencia, enarcando una de sus finas cejas y soltando un comentario suspicaz sobre lo incómodo que es que alguien te mire fijamente. La burla implícita en sus duras y tajantes palabras siempre le había parecido un hecho exageradamente agradable.

Hasta que lo supo. No se sorprendió cuando lo hizo, pero tuvo que negárselo miles de veces a sí mismo porque él jamás podría ser alguien para ella. No estaba a su altura ni nunca lo estaría, y quizás era un simple capricho que se le iba a quitar con el tiempo. Lamentablemente, eso no sucedió. Ni al pasar de los meses, ni al pasar de los años. Ni siquiera cuando descubrió aquel mundo que Peggy se esmeró en ocultar de todos y, -conociendo lo entrometido que siempre ha sido-, de él. Y tuvo que aceptar, que pese a todo lo que podría acaecer según su amplia imaginación; eso nunca iba a suceder.

Ellos dos siempre iban a tener una buena amistad.

Y hasta ahora la misma sensación de que tuvo que resignarse a tener esta vida, le atormenta de vez en cuando. Su patética cabeza juega con la frase: "¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?" creando escenarios que nunca van a pasar, porque ya no hay tiempo y simplemente no ocurrió. María era un encanto cuando la conoció y siempre la iba a querer, pero nunca del mismo modo que a Peggy. Y esa es la triste realidad con la que ha vivido desde hace dos décadas atrás. Tal vez sea sólo un viejo amargado. Tal vez siempre fue de esa manera y nunca pudo saberlo hasta ahora que está vacío por dentro. Quizás, si no hubiera tenido esta vida, no sería tan infeliz. Pero no puede imaginársela de otra manera. Sin María y sin Anthony, la verdad, es que estaría acabado. Todo lo que pudo haber llenado un poco sus días fue el nacimiento de su más grande creación: Anthony.

Llegó justo a tiempo a su vida. En el momento exacto con todo y llantos a la medianoche y grandes y curiosos ojos miel escrutando su alrededor. Lo amó desde el primer minuto en que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, pero no fue suficiente. Mucho antes de su nacimiento su prioridad era el trabajo. Con el tiempo era todo lo que le importaba. Dejó de conocer a su hijo después de que tuviera cuatro años y Anthony, creció lejos de él.

Nunca supo cómo era ser un buen padre, porque tampoco tuvo uno. Y ahora no puede serlo. No sabe cómo. Se ha atascado tanto en el trabajo, en el alcohol y en mantener a su pequeña familia a salvo que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacer que su hijo no lo odie y se olvide de él cada día.

Lo más patético de todo es, mientras bebe la última gota de su licor, que una de las razones que tiene para mantener la distancia con su hijo, es que no puede evitar el compararlos a ambos. No está bien hacerle esto a María ni a su hijo. Pero la apariencia de Anthony desde que nació siempre le ha parecido tan semejante a la de Peggy, que es difícil aceptar que es hijo de María y no de ella. Se repite cada día que, por más que quisiera, su esposa es la madre del pequeño y ninguna otra.

Howard sonríe amargamente, mientras deja el vaso sobre una mesa y camina hacia el dormitorio, con el peso de todos sus errores sobre sus hombros y el recuerdo de que mañana será un nuevo día en que debe seguir con su investigación. Un nuevo día en que guarda todos estos secretos lo más adentro que puede y continúa con su vida, convenciéndose de que María quiere más a Anthony que Peggy, aunque no sea verdad. Que no hay ninguna conexión entre ellos dos, excepto la amistad que tiene él con su tía y que no hay más, pese a que su cabeza intente convencerlo de lo contrario.

Howard sólo es un patético viejo amargado, después de todo.

* * *

En cuanto el aroma de Steve se hizo perceptible para sus agudas narices, la creciente ira en el cuerpo de James fue evidente.

No hace falta que alguien se lo explique. Ha sido claro desde un principio y sinceramente no se sorprende en lo absoluto que haya desencadenado en esto. Más de una vez lo pensó. Desde aquella primera vez en que James le confesó que había escogido a Stark como su pareja, la posibilidad de que esto ocurriera estaba. Pero nunca llegó a imaginar que todo fuera tan rápido. James le debe más de una explicación, aunque ella ya ha resuelto parte del rompecabezas que se ha creado y por eso es más rápida que él, y se precipita fuera de la casa, cerrando la puerta principal en un fuerte portazo que resuena en toda la calle.

La figura de Steve aún es difusa pues no está muy cerca de la propiedad. Sin embargo, ella lo puede ver claramente. Steve camina con paso acelerado, protegiéndose de la lluvia con un paraguas negro que sostiene con su mano derecha, mientras la otra la oculta en uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera azul petróleo. Él mira despreocupadamente su alrededor, acostumbrado al camino que está recorriendo hacia la casa de su mejor amigo. Múltiples pueden ser las razones por las qué esté aquí, pero ninguna de ellas significa algo en estos momentos. Natasha inhala profundamente, corriendo al encuentro con el rubio, mientras un rugido se escucha tras sus espaldas.

Steve al verla no detiene su caminata, sin embargo. De hecho, comienza a trotar a ella con apuro y prisa, pero sin agitarse ni un segundo.

Natasha sabe que está mal y que él no entenderá nada, pero debe sacarlo de aquí de inmediato. Se obliga a conservar la calma como lo hace siempre en situaciones como esta. Pero es tan difícil mantener la cabeza fría con todas las feromonas que expulsa James afectando incluso a su propio estado de ánimo. El olor es pesado y asfixiante y crece cada vez más a cada segundo. Maldición. —¡Rogers, detente! — vocifera ella. —¡Para ahí! — advierte, haciendo gestos desesperados con sus manos y respirando agitadamente. Steve por una fracción de segundo para en seco, vacilando y extrañándose por sus gritos.

—¡Tasha! — exclama él en respuesta y por supuesto en vez de detenerse como debería, apresura sus pasos. Está corriendo, y es inevitable. Steve es muy rápido, -aunque no tanto comparado a ella-, pero sí lo bastante como para darle alcance justo a unos metros frente a la casa. Todo lo que hace cuando lo ve frente a él, es empujarlo con fuerza por la velocidad a la que había corrido y por la exasperación que sufre en el territorio de Barnes. Steve retrocede unos cuántos centímetros, tambaleándose debido a la fuerza ejercida, mientras su paraguas cae al cemento mojado. La mirada de Natasha es tan severa que él no entiende absolutamente nada de lo que está sucediendo. —Tash-

—Andando, tenemos que irnos de aquí. —la demanda de ella lo toma con la guardia baja. La confusión en su rostro debe ser evidente, pero a Natasha parece no importarle, mientras lo empuja bruscamente otra vez, obligándolo a retroceder. El agua sigue cayendo, y él siente como las gotitas de la lluvia lo empapan raudamente. —Muévete, vamos, ¡ya!

—¿Qué pasa? — inquiere, confundido, frunciendo su ceño. Jamás la había visto tan desesperada como lo parece ahora. Ella se encorva ligeramente, con las fosas nasales dilatadas, sin romper el contacto visual. —Santo dios, ¿estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Qué pasa, Nat? ¡Nat!

—No tengo tiempo para explicártelo. Después lo haré, sólo muévete Rogers. ¡Muévete!

—Déjame ayudarte, respi-

—No me digas que respire, que ahora no es el momento. — Natasha arrastra cada palabra en un siseo frío y sinuoso. La advertencia reflejándose en esos iris verdes. Steve es incapaz de desviar la mirada a otra parte.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte, ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Buck y tú están bien? Dios, Nat. Tu madre me ha estado llamando desde hace un rato, porque le dijiste que nosotros tres íbamos a hacer una tarea en mi casa. No ha parado de llamar porque no le contestas el teléfono y a mí se me acabaron las excusas. ¿Están bien? Si hay algo que está pasando, ustedes saben que pueden decirme. Saben que est-

—Steve, si realmente quieres ayudarme, por una vez en toda tu maldita vida hazme caso — ella relame sus labios, interrumpiéndole. Escucha sus palabras, pero no las retiene. El sudor escurre por su frente, entremezclándose con las gotitas de agua que siguen cayendo. En un segundo de descuido, ve como Steve toma nuevamente su paraguas, cubriéndolos a ambos de la lluvia, aunque a estas alturas no sea de mucha ayuda. Los ojos azules del rubio brillan en palpable confusión, pidiéndole con ellos algo que logre orientarlo para saber dónde pisar. Natasha tensa su mandíbula, sopesando la situación. Si no se van y James no se controla, todo podría culminar en un desastre. Y ella jura y sabe, desde lo más profundo que, aunque quisiera confiar en James y convencerse de que podrá mantenerse a raya, no lo hará. Y Steve con todas sus razones y buenas o malas intenciones, tampoco lo va a entender. No hay tiempo. No hay otras opciones. Deben irse ahora mismo. — No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero. Larguémonos de aquí.

—Per-

—Ahora. ¡Ahor-!

Pero antes de que Natasha pueda terminar aquel grito, su voz se ve opacada por una más fuerte, grave y potente. Steve desvía sus ojos hacia el lugar de dónde proviene esa voz, escuchando los portazos que se oyen desde la casa de Buck. Sin esperar nada, él avanza hasta encontrarse frente a la entrada de esta. Natasha lo alcanza, plantándose delante a él y a espaldas de la casa, como si intentara ocultar algo de él.

Todas sus alarmas se disparan, cuando de un segundo a otro la puerta principal se abre bruscamente, revelando a dos figuras que forcejean entre ellas. Y al pestañear todo se hace tan claro.

—¿Es ese Tony? — murmura, incrédulo. Apenas hace mención de su nombre y la figura de Stark toma forma. Se halla al lado de Bucky, mojado y con las ropas tan sucias que es como si se hubiera revolcado en el lodo bajo la lluvia. Se ve pésimo, y su aspecto empeora en cuanto cruzan sus miradas. El castaño por un segundo parece descompensarse con su presencia ahí, pero se desvanece dejando sólo un semblante ensombrecido.

—Rogers… — exhala Tony con la voz temblorosa, demasiado sorprendido, demasiado cansado para soportar más de este día. Él traga saliva con dificultad, sobrepasado por tanta emoción en tan poco tiempo.

Natasha contiene el aliento, incapaz de voltearse a ver a James. No tiene que hacerlo. Sabe perfectamente qué expresión debe estar surcando su rostro y lo que siente en estos momentos de total tensión. Ella dirige sus ojos hacia arriba con lentitud, tentando al presente, y encontrándose de lleno con un rictus amargo y carente de emoción en Rogers. Los frenéticos latidos del corazón de Tony no ayudan para nada y los propios tampoco.

—¿Qué hace Stark aquí? — susurra Steve. Su tono de voz se vuelve más bajo, más peligroso, más inquietante. Natasha no se mueve ni un ápice, sabiendo que aquel amenazante tono va dirigido a ellos dos. Más a ella que a James. Hay algo implícito entre sus palabras, y eso es la diminuta traición que experimenta Steve con una sencilla frase: "Es esto lo que estabas ocultando de mí." Maldita sea el momento en que James tuvo que meterse con Stark. Joder, ¿Por qué no otra persona? ¿Por qué precisamente él, entre tantos? ¿Por qué él, sabiendo todos los secretos y las emociones de Rogers? Stark no tiene nada de especial y estos dos… —Natasha, ¿Por qué _carajos_ está aquí Stark?

Natasha no contesta porque es consciente de que, en realidad, aquella pregunta no necesita una respuesta. Steve no le está pidiendo explicaciones ni alguna excusa barata que logre justificar todo este asunto, aunque él quiera escucharlas. La verdad es que todo razonamiento lógico y rastros de paciencia se han borrado de su cabeza como por arte de magia, y Steve siente, sabe, que no va a creer en las palabras de Natasha, aunque ella sea incapaz de mentirle en sus narices. Él tensa su mandíbula, apretando sus puños con fuerza desenfrenada. La intensidad de la lluvia que caía a trompiscones contra el suelo y sus cuerpos, comienza a descender paulatinamente junto a la fuerza del viento. Steve baja, por una milésima de segundo su mirada a Natasha, sintiendo como el ambiente es llenado por las largas y silenciosas respiraciones de ellos cuatro. —¿Por qué está él aquí, Natasha? — reitera el rubio en un murmullo, con palabras oscurecidas por una extraña emoción que ella no pudo identificar en esos momentos.

—Steve, James no está bien… — contesta ella, con la voz ahogada en el suspenso, escogiendo las palabras correctas. Natasha apenas respira, tratando de resolver esta ridícula y tensa situación. Los odia. A los tres, sin excepción. —Es mejor que nos vayamos… ahora. Te prometo que te contaré, per-

Ella no continúa, porque James suelta un gruñido involuntario justo en esos momentos. La magnitud con la que gruñe no se compara al que ha soltado en un principio, pero sí es lo suficientemente fuerte para capturar la atención de todos. James lleva una de sus manos a su boca, cubriéndose con ella, tratando de controlar el impulso que tiene para no abalanzarse contra el rubio y destrozarlo a golpes. Es su mejor amigo, después de todo. Es una persona que lo ha apoyado desde pequeño y a quién le tiene un inmensurable cariño desde ese entonces. No es un desconocido fuera del bar que le ha pillado de mal humor y que no se arrepentiría en golpear. Es Steve, se recuerda a cada segundo, es Steve junto a Natasha; ambas personas que estuvieron ahí para él cuando más lo necesitaba aún si no recordaba sus nombres.

—No voy a pelear contigo, Bucky. — escucha por parte del rubio luego de unos segundos, recibiendo una mirada seria y desafiante, pese a todo. Como siempre, Steve adivina sus intenciones y James es incapaz de despegar sus fríos y peligrosos ojos de él, aunque se esfuerce en detener la furia que envuelve a su contraparte que repite una y otra vez: _"Es mío, es mío, es mío, es mío. Ataca. Ataca. Ataca. Ataca."_ Sin cesar. —Tranquilízate.

—Ustedes dos. — interrumpe Natasha, presenciando como las feromonas hostiles de James están afectando a los presentes. Más a Steve, que a ella y a Stark. —Cálmense. Ahora. — pero de nada sirve. James no la escucha a ella.

Y él está intentándolo, está tratando de calmarse, pero no puede. La voz de Steve le recuerda que Tony es territorio ajeno, y que, si el rubio quisiera, podría arrebatárselo en cualquier momento. Ellos dos tienen su historia y por supuesto, James no tiene ningún papel dentro de ella. Steve es una amenaza para su parte animal y nadie podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Pero también es su mejor amigo, y sabe de los secretos que Rogers ha ocultado por mucho tiempo y de los pensamientos que tienen por protagonista al castaño que está a su lado, con los latidos de su corazón desenfrenados no por su propia presencia, sino por la de Steve. Su otra mitad se siente intimidada por esa verdad, por saber que podría ser apartada en cualquier segundo de descuido. De que puede perder a Stark incluso si nunca lo ha tenido y de que nunca podría regresar porque ha preferido a otro de su misma especie. Y eso estaría bien para él, como James Barnes, pero también estaría mal como el lobo que es: porque lo ha escogido y sin haberlo marcado o reclamado, sigue siendo suyo. Solo suyo, ¡suyo, demonios, suyo!

Suelta otro gruñido ahogado. Está sudando, pero apenas es consciente de eso. Sus extremidades duelen y cosquillean, sabiendo que va a transformarse si no termina con esto ahora. Algunas veces odia esta parte de su primitiva naturaleza. Odia verse sometido a las fuertes emociones que lo orillan a esto, sin darle tiempo para decir: _"Basta, aquí no"_ _"No ahora"._ Y tal vez si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo en su otra forma, ahora no sería tan complicado. Tal vez si nunca se hubiera marchado de casa, alejándose del pueblo y uniéndose a HYDRA, no estaría pasando lo de ahora. Tal vez si hubiera aceptado volver a Rusia con su familia, él no tendría que pasar por esto.

Esta situación de saber que, pese a que el menor se encuentre a su lado, su atención no está posada en él, sino que en otro. James escucha unos murmullos, una voz. Es Natasha, pero no puede identificar qué es lo que está diciendo. Ladea su rostro, incrustando sus dedos y uñas en sus propias mejillas con frustración, sin atreverse a observar a Stark, pero completamente incapaz de alejarse de él.

Cuando levanta la mirada y se conecta con los profundos ojos azules de Steve, sabe exactamente lo que está pensando. Sabe que está más cabreado de lo que quiere expresar y se encuentra enceguecido por una profunda furia. Pero su coraje no es nada, nada, en comparación al suyo. La sangre le hierve de tal forma que se le hace doloroso, y la tensión en sus músculos es bastante molesta, mientras la razón y el instinto lo guían en direcciones opuestas.

Steve no despega su mirada de la de Buck en ningún minuto, en ningún segundo. A un lado de él, está la tentadora imagen de Stark, pero aun así lo resiste. Si lo ve ahora, en este preciso momento, no tiene idea de cómo va reaccionar. Si lo ve, sabe que perderá el control de sus palabras y de sus acciones y terminará por su egoísmo enfrentándose a su amigo, aunque no quiera. Tiene ese impulso, pero no puede hacerlo. No puede. No debe. Aunque su cuerpo tiemble de la impotencia y de resistir tal impulso violento. Los golpes nunca solucionan nada, ni ahora ni nunca. Steve inhala profundamente, sintiendo el espeso y excesivo aroma de Bucky colándose entre sus fosas nasales; entrecerrando sus ojos y viendo como Buck sufre esos espasmos que vienen antes de la transformación, en advertencia. ¿Pero de qué? ¿Qué cosa están ocultando de él? Ha pasado algo y él va a conseguir la respuesta. No puede quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Natasha lo detiene justo en el momento preciso en que avanza un paso hacia adelante. Ella ha posado ambas manos en su pecho, interponiéndose en su camino y empujándolo para que no siga caminando. Steve no se ha dado cuenta de sus movimientos ni mucho menos de las ganas que tiene de acercarse a Buck. No sabe por qué, pero necesita hacerlo. Necesita acercarse y estampar su puño… —No lo hagas. — escucha por parte de Natasha: — No es tiempo ni el momento para que se agarren a golpes.

—No voy a pelear con él. —murmura, sin observarla, con una inconsciente pizca de acidez en su voz: —Es mi amigo.

—No parece como si no quisieras hacerlo, Steve. —responde ella, tratando de llamar su atención, sin éxito alguno. —Detente, ahora. Carajo, hazme caso. James no está estable y lo sabes. No lo hagas más difícil, Steve. No es justo ni para él… — Natasha hace una breve pausa, asimilando lo que está por decir: —Ni para Stark.

Steve inmediatamente para en seco, afectado por las palabras de Natasha que producen el efecto deseado. Buck ha avanzado también hacia él, pero Tony lo ha detenido, al parecer, porque está jalándolo desde la parte trasera de su camiseta, con los ojos miel fijos en él, perdido, desorientado, temeroso. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio esa expresión en el siempre sarcástico y egoísta Tony Stark? Ya no recuerda, la verdad, porque ha pasado bastante tiempo. Stark siempre se pavonea con el hecho de que es un hombre de hierro, negándose a sí mismo y al mundo sus propios sentimientos, levantando una coraza entre él y los demás. Stark es tan receloso y duro consigo mismo que jamás se permitiría verse tan débil y hecho un desastre como lo es ahora. Lo sabe porque lo conoce desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, aunque Tony se lo niegue una y otra vez, y aunque él trate de olvidar cada una de esas facetas.

Pero lo cierto es que no ha podido.

Cuando uno conoce a una persona tan a fondo, tan íntimamente; no la puedes olvidar. Nunca. Es por eso que no puede evitar molestarse tanto por verlo así, por saber que ha pasado tanto para que Stark esté de esa manera. Sí, no es su bendito asunto. Sí, Stark lo odia y no lo quiere cerca de él, y sí, le ha dicho y hecho tantas cosas dolorosas de las que se arrepiente. Es muy tarde para redimirse _"¡Porque ya no sirve!"_ le había gritado y él lo tiene claro; pero no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que se quede sin hacer nada, otra vez. Y Steve necesita, quiere, alejar a Stark del complicado mundo de Natasha y James antes de que ocurra algo peor. Antes de volverlo a ver de esta manera.

Puede que lo termine odiando aún más, pero no le importa.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer por el bien de todos es irnos, Steve. — insiste la pelirroja, volteándose por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo, hacia a los otros que están tras su espalda. No se amedrenta ante la imagen de James, pero sí siente como debe someterse a él. Imbécil. —De lo contrario…

—Tony — dice Steve, con los ojos fijos en él, quiere preguntar o agregar algo más, pero las palabras mueren en su boca incapaces de salir y propagarse a la realidad. Tony ve boquear varias veces al rubio, sabiendo que está a punto de expresar palabras que no necesita escuchar ahora, y quizás nunca. Él desvía su mirada hacia cualquier punto, rompiendo cualquier contacto que se ha creado entre ellos. Tony se mantiene en silencio, mientras en su cabeza se repite una y otra vez un: "¡Habla! ¡Tú no eres así, reacciona!" mientras en el exterior apenas puede articular alguna frase, emitir algún sonido, realizar alguna acción aparte de quedarse inmóvil en su posición mirando a Steve que se ha aparecido de pronto, sin aviso, por los azares del destino que sólo buscan perjudicar más su ya jodida vida.

Ha sido mucho para tan sólo un día. Demasiadas emociones que lo tienen al borde del colapso en tan poco tiempo. Y él, ahora mismo, se está desquebrajando mientras los demás interactúan entre sí, como si no se encontrara ahí y como si no debiera estarlo. Y esa es la verdad. Él mismo se lo ha buscado al forzar a James para alimentar su propia curiosidad en un acto egoísta. Él mismo desencadenó esta serie de hechos hasta terminar en este punto. Pero, ¿cómo iba a saber que este sería el resultado? ¿cómo iba a percatarse de que la vida que siempre está picándole la herida, sin darle tregua, iba a traerle a Steve a las puertas de la casa de Barnes luego de… bueno, todo? ¿Cómo? El rugido que resonó por toda la casa después de que Barnes le arrojara un poco de ropa a la cara, fue sorpresivo. No tuvo tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. De un momento a otro Barnes se había encorvado en su posición, respirando agitadamente y soltando sonoros quejidos mientras él dudaba entre acercarse a él o no. Al final, terminó por hacerlo, lanzando las prendas al suelo y evitando la ansiedad y el pánico que nuevamente querían arrastrarlo a sus oscuras y profundas cavernas.

El mayor esquivó sus palabras preguntando que sucedía, que mierda era todo, hasta que Barnes se precipitó por los pasillos, azotando las puertas y dirigiéndose a la entrada. Tony intentó detenerlo, porque necesitaba saber, ser consciente, de que algo malo no se estaba acercando a ellos. Pero detuvo todo movimiento en cuanto sus ojos encontraron a Steve junto a Natasha y el mundo se paralizó por unos momentos y todo comenzó a tener sentido. Steve, obviamente, lo sabía. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Barnes y él son mejores amigos. Steve siempre lo supo, entonces, siempre supo de la otra vida de Barnes. Algo más faltaba en la ecuación para tener todo lo claro, pero en esos momentos no pudo pensar.

Se quedó en silencio, invisible y silencioso, contemplando a los demás, desde un tercer plano. Luego, en cuanto comenzaron ambos a acortar la distancia, sabía que iban a golpearse. Por dios, la tensión en el ambiente era bastante clara y las intenciones de ellos también. Barnes y Rogers se veían tan furiosos el uno con el otro que Tony no quiso siquiera pensar en el por qué, así que se limitó a retener con sus manos a Barnes porque esto no es una jodida novela barata para que pueda tornarse peor. Y sus manos, temblando por su estúpido colapso emocional y físico, aún se sostienen firmes de la tela de la camiseta del mayor.

Tony pestañea, con la vergüenza y la molestia de fallarse a sí mismo al demostrar lo roto y podrido que puede estar por dentro al exterior, en presencia de otros. De personas que apenas conoce y de personas con las que, si alguna vez depositó su confianza en ellas, ya no tiene.

Es todo. Está deshecho, está acabado, está solo. Siempre lo ha estado, pese a que personas estén a su alrededor. Va a sufrir un ataque pronto, lo sabe. La ansiedad recorre sus extremidades, forzándolo a caer en el mismo ciclo repetitivo y que había dejado porque es una persona fuerte, aunque no sea cierto; aunque ahora sea todo lo contrario. Lo único que no lo tiene sufriendo uno de sus ataques ahí mismo es el poco orgullo que le queda y que lo mantiene en pie, negándose a caer más bajo de lo que ya ha caído. Él no es así y como Stark no puede permitírselo, y maldita sea si eso no funciona. Porque sí lo hace. Esas palabras, pese a todo, son su único consuelo mientras todo va de mal en peor.

Tony relame sus labios amoratados por el frío, humectándolos con la poca saliva que posee su boca seca. Piensa en Strange y en Banner, de pronto. Y también piensa en Rhodey y en Pepper, sabiendo que los necesita ahora, para sacarlo de ahí. Para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible porque no quiere seguir estando en presencia de Steve, ni de Barnes. Puede sonar exagerado y puede que mañana vuelva a recobrar toda la fuerza perdida, porque él es independiente y autosuficiente, pero ya ha sido demasiado. Mucho. El día no quiere darle unos minutos de paz, y aunque no quiera estar solo al llegar a esa grande y fría mansión: añora el olor y suavidad de sus sábanas, el calor de su habitación, su vida normal. El cansancio físico y mental hacen mella en él a cada segundo y si no lo frena ahora, terminará por romperse y no quiere eso. Nadie debe verlo de esta manera. Nadie.

El castaño alza su rostro hacia arriba, observando desde su perspectiva el rostro de Barnes. Tal vez mañana tenga tiempo para procesar cada una de las acciones del otro, tal vez mañana sus baterías estén totalmente recargadas para pedirle todas las explicaciones de las que quiere tener conocimiento. Mañana es el momento de todo eso, no hoy, no ahora, no más. Está en un estado de automático, su cerebro se ha desconectado de sus pensamientos y se ha ligado a las mecánicas acciones.

—Vámonos. — escuchan todos por parte de la única voz femenina. El ambiente, sorpresivamente, se ha calmado y ya han pasado largos minutos en silencio. La lluvia, en algún punto de la noche, ha cesado por completo. Tony no espera un segundo más y busca el número de la vivienda por el exterior hasta conseguir los dígitos. Se adentra a la casa en búsqueda de su teléfono móvil y trata de ubicarse mentalmente, porque necesita irse de este lugar. La mano de Natasha paraliza cualquier movimiento por parte del rubio, afianzando su agarre porque Steve quiere seguirlo. —Vámonos, Steve.

—Pero Star-

—Stark regresará a su casa y estará bien. — asevera Natasha, dirigiéndose a ambos. Frunce el ceño, confundida ante el cambio abrupto. No se esperaba que, después de todo, Barnes pudiera calmarse. Ella rueda los ojos porque sabe exactamente a qué se debe. Pasan otros largos minutos antes de que añada: —Y James estará bien, ya está bastante grande para cuidar de su propio trasero.

—Pero en las condiciones en las que est-

—Estaré bien, Steve. — carraspea el mayor y le cuesta trabajo hacerlo. Inmediatamente se gana la atención de Romanoff y de Steve. Su voz suena rasposa y fría, pero sin rastro de rencor y furia en ella. Su otra mitad se ha calmado al percatarse del estado en que había entrado el castaño, frenando de un momento a otro todo resentimiento hacia su mejor amigo. —Estaré bien…

—¿Seguro? — inquiere el rubio no muy convencido y de manera distante; los estragos de la molestia aun picándole desde muy dentro. —¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. — sisea James, entrecerrando sus ojos al ver que Steve ha vuelto a dar un par de pasos hacia adelante.

—Basta. — interrumpe Natasha, otra vez, agotada y harta. —Pronto vamos a hablar sobre esto y resolverlo, ¿quedó claro? — ninguno de los dos contesta, así que ella prosigue: —James, tú no te moverás de aquí sin que yo lo sepa, así que ve a descansar de una maldita vez y te veremos mañana en el instituto.

James asiente, aceptando mudamente aquella demanda y que es incapaz de rebatir. Sus sentidos están centrados en la débil presencia del castaño dentro de la casa. Intenta escuchar su voz cuando lo oye murmurar, procesando el tono que utiliza y lo que transmite a través de su olor. Todo lo que logra sentir oprime su corazón porque Stark no está bien.

—Y tú, Steve, maldito cabezota. — Natasha suelta un largo suspiro, sintiendo como puede al fin respirar con tranquilidad, pasando por alto la angustia de James y de Stark. No los soporta. El rubio está mirando la entrada de la casa, y ella es la que está a punto de golpear a todos allí. —Habrá tiempo para explicarlo todo, así que por una última vez en la noche te lo voy a decir: vámonos, ahora. — y esta vez no acepta réplicas ni tampoco excusas. Toma el paraguas que había caído nuevamente y comienza a caminar, ya sin esperar a nadie.

James ve vacilar por unos instantes a Steve, dudando entre qué hacer y qué no. El rubio quiere decirle algo, pero al final sólo se despide con un escueto e incómodo: "Buenas noches, Buck" mientras se da media vuelta y se encamina para alcanzar a Natasha. James, en cuanto los dos desaparecen de su campo de visión, se deja caer a los escalones de la entrada, mientras restriega sus palmas contra su rostro, derrotado. Tiene la cabeza hecha un lío, miles de pensamientos se amontonan uno tras otro, sin otorgarle un mísero segundo de paz. Su mirada se encuentra perdida entre sus pies, sin ningún observar ningún punto en particular, mientras él se queda en silencio en medio de la tranquila noche.

James no tiene idea en qué pensar y qué hacer. Los problemas se acumulan y el tiempo de pronto no es el suficiente para resolver cada uno de ellos. Inhala profundamente, taciturno, llenando sus fosas nasales de la pesadumbre ajena y propia. La única vía de escape que tenía para rehuir de los pensamientos y de las emociones, ahora ya no sirve y no lo hará en mucho tiempo más. Tal vez Natasha tiene razón, piensa él, levantando su mirada por el camino en que ella ha marchado, y debería descansar de todo el día de hoy.

Entonces, cuando está a punto de levantarse para adentrarse a la casa vacía, las luces de un automóvil acercándose a su propiedad, lo inmoviliza. El auto es antiguo, pero se vislumbra claramente en excelente estado. James comienza a erguirse lentamente, con los músculos agarrotados, mientras el automóvil negro aparca justo al frente de la casa. La puerta del copiloto se abre, revelando a un hombre mayor vestido formalmente. Desconfía de él casi al instante.

—Buenas noches, joven. — escucha por parte del hombre que se acerca mientras juguetea con un papel entre sus manos enguantadas. James tensa su mandíbula, sin responder. —¿Estoy en la casa correcta?

Y antes de que el desconocido tenga la oportunidad de enseñarle lo escrito en aquel papel, escucha pasos atrás de él que lo hacen voltear bruscamente. Tony viste las prendas que le había ofrecido y se paraliza una fracción de segundo cuando sus miradas se encuentran, pero en seguida las desvía al hombre mayor. Una extraña sensación se expande por su pecho a su estómago al ver a Jarvis ahí. Ha llegado muy rápido luego de su llamada y es difícil de creer que alguien pueda hacer eso por él. Tony traga saliva, sintiéndose cálido en medio de una noche tan fría como esta.

—Joven Anthony. — dice Jarvis y Tony de pronto se da cuenta que necesita de él tanto como sea posible. —¿Está bien?

Él no lo está, claramente. Avanza un par de pasos lentamente y baja los escalones, ignorando olímpicamente a Barnes mientras pasa de él y Jarvis se ve cada vez más cerca. En ese instante, mientras sus labios se aprietan formando una fina línea y sus ojos escocen, sabe que tiene miedo y que puede confiar en su mayordomo. Siempre ha podido hacerlo y él lo había olvidado. Este hombre siempre va a estar ahí para él, aunque no se lo merezca, porque era él quién lo arrullaba cuando Howard lo espantaba con bofetadas y fuertes regaños. Tony se traga toda vergüenza y rodea con sus brazos el cuerpo del hombre, hundiendo su cabeza en él porque es todo lo que quiere en estos momentos.

—No pensé que ibas a llegar tan rápido.

—Estaba cerca. — responde Jarvis.

—Vamos a casa, Jar. — murmura él, degustando cada palabra. ¿Qué importa si son sólo ellos dos en esa gigantesca mansión? Con Jarvis es suficiente, se recuerda mentalmente, con saber que le quiere le sobra y aunque sea un malagradecido y un hijo de puta despreciando su preocupación a cada instante; quiere a Jarvis, sin decirlo y lo necesita, sin demostrarlo.

—Vamos, joven Anthony. — corresponde el hombre mayor, acariciando las húmedas hebras castañas con cariño, como cuando lo hacía cuando era pequeño. Siente como la camisa blanca de su traje comienza a mojarse en el sector donde el castaño esconde su rostro, pero poco le importa.

Entonces, Tony se aparta de él limpiándose los ojos, sin voltear en ningún minuto. —Nos vemos, Barnes. — se despide luego de un momento, acomodando su mochila y comenzando a caminar hacia el vehículo. James siente como se le seca la garganta.

—Buenas noches y que descanse. — el hombre hace una ligera reverencia ante él y luego sigue el mismo camino que el castaño. En cuanto el motor se ha encendido al igual que las luces del automóvil, la imagen de Tony Stark desaparece a lo lejos.

Y su voz, mientras James lo ve desaparecer, crea un eco en su consciencia.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Disculpen, como siempre, la ortografía.

En mi defensa, estos capítulos son de transición, ¿está bien?

Bueno, aquí estoy actualizando, poniendo atención en cada uno de sus comentarios. Me hacen feliz, eh. Y uno tiene que estar agradecido de ello, porque de verdad se siente bien. Es una gran motivación para continuar y para tratar de superarse cada día y entregar algo que los demás aprecian y no sé, uno se pone sentimental y bueno... no se me dan estas cosas. Pero en serio, gracias por votar, comentar o sólo leer.

Ahora, no tengo mucho qué agregar. Sólo estoy luchando con eso de que la historia no se vuelva tan cliché con todo, pero bueno, cosas que pasan. Creo que la mayoría quería que se agarraran a capivergazos, -yo también-, pero el Capi no es tan así ni el Buckaroo, porque son amigos. ¡Y la amistad va antes que todo! Y bueno, la viuda sabe jugar bien sus cartas. Y Tony se ve sobrepasado con todo, porque ya saben, no es bueno con las emociones. ¿Qué pueda hacer, cuando ya está llegando a sus límites? Esto, y mucho más.

Quería agregar eso de Howard, para más o menos ubicarlos bien en los pensamientos de todos los personajes y en cuál podría ser la motivación de por qué hacen lo que hacen.

Estoy divagando, cuídense y se les quiere.

 _PD: Se viene Barton y también Strange con sus chistes y las ridiculeces de Janet. En serio, extraño al idiota de Strange, ¿ustedes no?_

 _PD2: ¿Ya les había contado que cada título de cada capítulo tiene su significado? ¿no? Ok._

 **-Lyrock.**


	24. XXIV That's the only thing you say when

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

 **XXIV. That's the only thing you say when you lost someone.**

Cuando sus ojos se abren al día siguiente producto del sonido de los tres toques en la puerta que hace Jarvis cada vez que va a despertarlo, desea que todo haya sido un maldito sueño o una horrible pesadilla. Salvo que no lo es, para su desgracia. Algunas veces odia tener tan buena memoria, porque son en momentos como estos en que las imágenes del día anterior se repiten dentro de su cabeza como si estuviese viviéndolo todo de nuevo, cuando prefiere pegarse un tiro antes de enfrentar este tipo de situaciones. A Tony en verdad le encantaría evadir lo que pasa por su mente y hacer eso de _aquí-nada-pasó,_ pero no puede. Jamás ha podido hacerlo.

Olvidar no es algo sencillo. Al menos no para alguien cómo él, que puede recordar qué día tía Peggy le obsequió su primer libro o los diálogos de su película favorita. Algunas veces desearía no ser de esa manera, y poder olvidar tan fácilmente como otros hacen y presumen de ello. Un "borrón y cuenta nueva" es algo que siempre ha querido hacer en su maldita vida, pero muy en el fondo; en esa parte sincera, íntima y secreta de sí mismo que suele esconder, siempre ha sabido que no puede y nunca lo hará. Los eventos del pasado y del presente dejan huellas, marcas, trazos que delinean los recuerdos en cada uno. Y la vida, justo en el momento en que está a punto de aceptarlas y superarlas, se encarga de traerle unas nuevas.

Justo como ahora, que cuando estaba a punto de superar y dejar de lado a Rogers y a aquellos que alguna vez llamó _"amigos",_ vuelven a aparecer en su vida como si nada. Como si no hubieran hecho ya lo suficiente piensan regresar. Y eso es lo que más rabia y miedo le da. Saber que ahora, después de todo lo sucedido con Barnes, Natasha y Steve lo más probable es que no lo dejen en paz a partir de este momento, y a eso hay que sumarle a Barton.

Maldita sea.

Tres toques nuevos en su puerta, junto al crujido de la madera al ser pisada, es lo que necesita para soltar un fuerte y resignado quejido. —¿Cómo ha despertado, joven Anthony? — pregunta Jarvis, dando pasos silenciosos por la habitación. La voz del hombre es tranquila y afable, y si no fuera porque ha abierto en un pestañear las cortinas del gran ventanal de su habitación arrancándole un bufido; iluminando todo bruscamente, lo más seguro es que continuaría somnoliento y quejándose mentalmente. —Es una mañana muy bonita la de hoy. El cielo está despejado y al fin se puede apreciar el sol, aunque lo más probable es que el día esté algo frío.

—Demonios, Jar…— se queja él, cubriendo su rostro con las sábanas e ignorándole deliberadamente. Es muy temprano para charlar con tanto ánimo, por un carajo. ¿Cómo es posible que un anciano pueda tener tanta energía a estas horas? —La luz es demasiado molesta, ¿Podrías volver a cerrarlas? Tenme piedad.

—El desayuno estará listo dentro de unos minutos, joven Anthony. — dice Jarvis moviéndose por el amplio dormitorio. Ambos saben que no desayunará nada más que unas cuántas tazas de café, pero aun así el anciano no pierde la costumbre. O más bien las esperanzas. Tony asoma su cabeza entre las sábanas, adaptándose a la luz de un nuevo y jodido día. —Una buena ducha logrará despertarlo por completo.

—Prefiero quedarme en la cama.

—Lo estaré esperando abajo cuando esté listo. — escucha, e inmediatamente él se acurruca aún más en su cama, reacio a dejar el calor y la comodidad del colchón y las sábanas. Jarvis comienza a dirigirse a la puerta y sus ojos siguen la figura alta y estilizada del mayordomo. De pronto una extraña sensación se instala en él al observarlo. Quiere agradecerle por soportarlo y por cuidar tanto de él siendo que nunca ha sido su obligación. Quiere agradecer sus palabras, sus miradas y sus acciones. Quiere agradecerle por tantas cosas, pero se le es imposible y Tony no entiende por qué no puede dejar, por tan sólo unos jodidos segundos, su orgullo de lado por personas que realmente merecen mucho más. Quiere dedicarle tanto con palabras bonitas que quizás Jarvis apreciará, quiere decir tanto y en cambio sus labios se aprietan, formando una fina línea, impidiéndole hablar. —Alégrese, joven Anthony. — dice Jarvis, volteándose bajo el umbral de la puerta. —Es viernes y quizás hoy sea un gran día.

Tony no sonríe, y se limita a asentir, viendo como Jarvis cierra la puerta y tras ella desaparece de su campo de visión. En cuanto se queda solo en el cuarto, alza su cabeza de entre las almohadas y enfoca su vista al paisaje de afuera. El sol brilla en el manto celeste, limpio y puro, mientras algunos pajarillos vuelan y planean por entre la flora verde y colorina. La mañana es hermosa, piensa, pero él sabe perfectamente que, por más que quiera, hoy no será un buen día.

* * *

Es cómico para él, que tan sólo ingresar a la sala 220 a las 7:30 am del día viernes 24 de junio, se encuentre frente a frente con esa imagen.

Natasha está en su nuevo puesto, por allá en la fila que da hacia las ventanas del salón y que, al mismo tiempo, da hacia el patio verdoso del instituto. Ella juguetea con su cabello corto, rojo como el fuego, mientras mira a través de las ventanas como si el paisaje fuese lo más interesante del mundo. No ha notado su presencia y por eso no le dedica aunque sea una mísera mirada. Trata de convencerse que no lo ha oído llegar, pero sabe que son sólo excusas que se dice a sí mismo para no sentirse tan miserable ante el hecho de que Romanoff simplemente lo está ignorando a propósito. Bruce deja caer su vista al suelo, repasando sus anticuados y lustrados zapatos negros, obligándose a ver la cruda realidad y desesperándose en el intento. Los segundos pasan, mientras se debate internamente en qué debe hacer ahora.

—Buenos días. — dice él impulsivamente, motivado por los sentimientos encontrados y por la ligera molestia que se ha instalado en su pecho de un momento a otro. Natasha no quiere saber nada él, y por supuesto que lo entiende. Pero jamás va a comprender del todo cuál fue el error tan grave que cometió ese día cuando se la encontró bailando, el motivo de sus gritos y la expresión aterrorizada y furiosa con la que le observó desde el suelo. Aún no puede creer que semejante mirada había sido dirigida a él. Era vergüenza, cruel y ruda vergüenza, combinada con unos retazos de temor y enojo puro. Banner se pregunta qué hizo mal, que cosa tan horrorosa debió haber cometido como para que Natasha le otorgara esos sentimientos y le transmitiera el miedo de que ella podría acercársele y debía, necesitara huir.

¿Lo odia? Si es de ese modo, -además de que ya se habría dado cuenta-, ella ni siquiera le saludaría cada mañana con una media sonrisa; tampoco lo trataría con tan amabilidad y por supuesto, nunca habrían compartido esas tardes del 2003 mientras él leía un libro y la pelirroja le hacía compañía en silencio, sentada a su lado.

Si tan sólo Natasha le odiara, como debería hacerlo, todo sería más claro. Pero no es así y él lo sabe.

Bruce avanza a su nueva ubicación, con pasos seguros y sonoros. El salón brilla por la luminiscencia de los rayos del sol que atraviesan los vidrios, dando un aspecto cálido alrededor. Él frota sus manos, porque pese a que tenga pinta de ser un día caluroso hace frío.

—Buenos días. — escucha como respuesta de la única persona aparte de él, presente en la sala. La voz de la pelirroja suena impersonal y forzosa, y aunque un sentimiento de inquietud se apodere de él al oírla, no puede evitar sentirse un poco aliviado. Que ella no lo odie, recapacita el nerd mientras deposita su bolso en la silla donde va a sentarse y una ligera sonrisa se cincela en su rostro, sólo complica aún más lo cosas. Porque si Natasha lo odiara, podría tener la razón del por qué ella reaccionó de esa manera. Tendría una explicación y no más dudas atacándole de vez en cuando, sin dejarle un minuto de tregua y no tendría que pisotear una y otra vez las esperanzas albergadas en lo más hondo de él.

Si lo odiara, todo sería más fácil y con ello tendría suficiente para arrancarse las palabras _"Me gustas"_ cada vez que la ve.

Banner traga saliva, decidiendo que es hora de cambiar el tema de sus pensamientos. Tiene cosas más importantes en las cuáles sopesar. Está a punto de tomar su teléfono móvil para marcar un número, cuando un fuerte tarareo proviene desde los pasillos y llama su atención. Banner acomoda sus anteojos por sobre el puente de su nariz, sabiendo de ante mano de quién se trata mientras el bufido de Natasha no pasa desapercibido, demostrando así su enorme molestia. Strange no se detiene cuando entra al salón y la escucha, sin embargo. Viene caminando demasiado feliz y energético como para que le importe. Es sorprendente verle con tanto ánimo a estas horas de la mañana, piensa él, viéndolo dirigirse a su nuevo pupitre. Algunas veces Bruce concuerda con el hastío de Tony con respecto a Stephen, pero las otras veces, -su gran mayoría-, se limita a suspirar e ignorar deliberadamente su actitud.

—Buenos días, Banner. — dice el más alto, mientras acomoda la silla libre a su lado y se sienta en ella, sin dejar de tararear. Él no puede identificar la canción, pero tampoco le pone mucho empeño en hacerlo. —¿Podrías alegrarte un poco? ¡Al fin es viernes!

—Hola… y sí, lo sé, al fin es viernes.

—Que alegre. — pronuncia Stephen, el sarcasmo tintando sus palabras. —Esto, con la cara de tu querida novia, parece un funeral.

—¡Oh, dios! ¡Ssssh! — exclama el cuatro ojos, sintiendo como los colores se le suben al rostro y el muy maldito de Strange disfruta del espectáculo al ponerlo así de nervioso. La pesadumbre de sus antiguos pensamientos se ha disuelto con esa sola insinuación y una parte de él se ha regocijado al escucharlo. Bruce trata de serenarse para no darle en el gusto, mientras la sonrisa de tiburón de su amigo no se hace esperar. —No me hagas esto a mí.

—¿Hacer qué cosa? No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Te lo digo en serio. — contesta Bruce, restregando ambas manos contra su cara, intentando serenarse.

—¿Su amor es un secreto? — susurra el esotérico cerca de su oreja.

—No quieres agotar mi paciencia tan temprano. — amenaza, dejando caer sus manos y observándole fijamente. Eso es todo lo que necesita para que Strange se encoja de hombros y haga una mueca con sus labios, inconforme con su respuesta. Cuando está enojado da demasiado miedo y eso todos lo saben muy bien.

—Despertaste más aburrido de lo usual, nerdito. — comenta el mayor, acomodándose en el asiento y viendo la sonrisita divertida que Bruce hace el esfuerzo de disimular debido a su pequeña e insípida victoria. Es un tramposo, piensa él, escudriñándolo con sus ojos camaleónicos, mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Es casi indignante la forma en que Banner utiliza, -más bien abusa-, el miedo que le tienen cuando se enoja. Strange deja exhalar un suave suspiro, ignorando sus pensamientos infantiles y de pronto recordando la noche anterior. —¿Anthony no debería haber llegado ya?

Oh.

Stephen tiene razón y por eso él asiente varias veces, algo inseguro y preocupado. La llamada de Jarvis de ayer en la noche los tomó a ambos con la guardia baja y todo empeoró cuando el hombre mayor les dijo que no sabía dónde estaba Tony. En ese momento trató de no entrar en pánico y en un ataque de histeria, básicamente porque hacerlo no los hubiera ayudado en nada y porque Tony suele vagar por el bosque antes de irse a la mansión. Además, podría haber estado con alguien más. Sin embargo, no contaban con que Pepper marcara el número de Strange y prácticamente le gritara al oído sobre Tony. Obviamente todo se tranquilizó cuando, luego de una hora, Jarvis les hizo saber que estaba bien y se disculpaba por las molestias. —De hecho, estuve a punto de marcar su número cuando llegaste. — dice él, mientras busca con su diestra el teléfono móvil entre los bolsillos de su pantalón. —Se supone que sí, suele llegar antes que tú, pero de seguro lo hará pronto. — murmura, viendo el aparato que sostienen sus manos. —Tiene que llegar.

—Bruce. — escucha por parte del más alto, pero él se niega a devolverle la mirada. En este momento no necesita las palabras conciliadoras de Strange. —Sup-

—Estoy tranquilo. — Banner se adelanta, quitándose los anteojos y restregando su mano libre en forma de puño contra sus ojos. —Lo juro.

Stephen no le cree, por supuesto. Pero capta la indirecta de inmediato como para no volver a insistir otra vez. —Va a llegar sólo para llevarnos la contraria. — comenta despreocupadamente el místico, mientras apoya su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Bruce se encoge de hombros como respuesta, agradeciéndole internamente aquel gesto y diciéndole que podría, quizás, no estar muy equivocado.

—Por supuesto que no lo estoy. — responde Stephen tranquilamente, sin ninguna indignación en su actitud ni en su tono de voz. Bruce lo observa divertido de todos modos, como si estuviese haciendo alguna clase de berrinche cuando no es así. Si hay algo que admitir, es que Strange es de esa clase de personas que suelen, por mucho que logre sorprender a quiénes no le conocen, tener razón. Lejos de sus actitudes infantiles e increíblemente burlonas de su personalidad: es una persona madura. Intuitiva, analítica, sensata y quizás hasta cierto un poco presumida, pero de un buen corazón. Es capaz de desquiciar a cualquiera si es que llega a proponérselo, y también de saber cuáles son sus límites para con los demás. Con el grupo han aprendido a conocerlo en tan poco tiempo, que a Bruce se le es imposible pensar que tan sólo lo llevan conociendo recién un año y no más que eso. Al verlo ante él, con su amena y rara presencia, siente que ha pasado mucho, pero mucho más tiempo de conocerlo. —Banner, me halaga y todo, pero últimamente estás peor que Anthony. — escucha, mientras es su turno de devolverle una mueca burlesca, mofándose a costa suya.

—Oh, cállate. — pronuncia por última vez, sin reír, pero ligeramente menos afligido que segundos atrás. Strange le palmea el hombro levemente, antes de que sus ojos caigan por la puerta. No hace falta que alguien le diga quién es, porque el semblante del más alto cambia de un momento a otro y él conoce esa expresión.

—Oh, dios tu cara. — Stephen habla un poco más alto de lo usual, lo suficiente para que su voz se oiga en todo el salón, pero no para considerarse un grito. Tony está entrando, con su típico vaso de café en una de sus manos, y siendo un desorden de cabello. Está distraído, Bruce lo sabe porque se ha demorado en captar el comentario de Strange por unos instantes, pero se recupera en seguida. Su amigo exagera, pues no se ve tan destruido como estas últimas semanas. Hoy su aspecto está medianamente pasable. Las ojeras bajo sus grandes ojos miel siempre lo han acompañado, y su piel acanelada tiene un poco más de color que días anteriores. —Dios. Te he visto en peores condiciones, pero dios.

—Me veo fantástico para tu información. — responde el castaño con una de las tantas sonrisas que Strange y él conocen de memoria. Está tratando de ocultar algo, como es lo usual. Bruce, mientras lo ve llevarse el vaso a la boca para beber del líquido amargo y caliente, se pregunta una y otra vez cuándo será el día en que confíe en ellos para no sonreír de esa manera. —Además, lindo Strange, ¿estas son las formas de recibir a su querido y amado amigo? Brucie-boo, tú igual me has decepcionado.

El poco ánimo con el que habla, no pasa inadvertido para ninguno, ni siquiera para Natasha. ¿Cómo podría, cuando su sonrisita no alcanza sus ojos, y todo lo que parece ante ellos es que está a punto de desmayarse ahí mismo? Lo conocen demasiado bien, tan bien que, aunque Stephen quiera seguirle ese jueguecito de bromas hirientes y de doble sentido, no puede, limitándose a levantarse de su asiento y a acercarse al castaño en completo silencio. Sus dedos largos y huesudos se apropian de la mochila que está resbalándose de uno de sus hombros, mientras que con su mano libre logra arrebatarle el café.

—Hey, consíguete el tuyo, eso es mío. — dice el castaño y está a punto de forcejear, pero el imbécil de Stephen es más rápido y pasa de él, bebiéndose todo el contenido del vaso térmico de plumavit, mientras arroja sus pertenencias al puesto de atrás; ese que comparte con Rogers. Una punzada, muy pequeña, atraviesa su pecho al ser consciente de sus pensamientos y de la realidad. Él no es un cobarde, pero se niega rotundamente a enfrentar el hecho de que verá su cara el día de hoy y tendrá que aguantarlo a su lado, como en antaño. Se obliga a sí mismo a voltearse y a dirigirse hacia donde está sentado Banner, prescindiendo del rumbo que quieren tomar sus pensamientos. Pero sus pasos pierden ritmo a medio camino cuando se topa frente a su expresión y de las confusas acciones de Strange.

La situación se le hace familiar y él conoce esa mirada.

—Brucie, ¿Cambiaste tus lentes? — dice Tony, llevando sus manos hacia los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros. —¿O es una camisa nuev-

—¿Dónde estabas anoche? — inquiere Banner con una voz suave que no le reprocha ni le exige nada. El piso bajo sus pies parece moverse y él siente como las piernas le flaquean repentinamente y está a punto de desplomarse ahí mismo si no fuera porque se ha sentado bruscamente en el asiento al lado de su querido Bruce. Strange camina a ellos, posándose delante de ambas mesas e inmediatamente siente que la presencia de Romanoff se hace más notoria en el lugar. La pregunta le ha caído como plomo sobre sus hombros. Es demasiado pronto. —Todos estábamos buscándote.

—Jarvis nos llamó anoche. — agrega Stephen. —Estábamos con Bruce en mi casa cuando él nos llamó y nos preguntó por ti.

—¿Se juntaron en tu casa y ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de invitarme? — desviar el tema de conversación no es una opción viable, pero no pierde nada con intentarlo. Es blanco de las pesadas miradas que le dedican Bruce y Stephen casi al instante. Y esto se parece mucho al lunes pasado. Tal cual. La única diferencia es que Pepper y Rhodey no se encuentran ahí para gritarle en la cara u observarle con la decepción tintando sus rostros. Tony sonríe, con el miedo creciendo y poblando todo su pecho, porque no quiere que las cosas terminen igual que ese día. No cuando ha vivido tanto el día de ayer y necesita de esta dosis de normalidad en su vida. —Una falta de respeto total. Me da igual, cuando vengan a mi implorand-

—Tony, por favor. — le interrumpe Banner, pidiéndole eso que nunca ha sido capaz de entregarle. No es una persona honesta, y que otros intenten convencerse de lo contrario, sólo le molesta y lo asusta aún más. Han dejado la vara muy alta como para que pueda alcanzarla. —Si no ha pasado nada grave, sólo dínoslo.

¿Y qué le puede decir? ¿Qué ayer todo su día se fue a la reverenda mierda por meter sus narices en asuntos que no le conciernen? ¿Qué temió, por tan sólo unos instantes, por su vida? ¿Cómo puede decirle que Barnes es un jodido hombre lobo y que Natasha también, y que, por encima de todo, Steve también lo sabe? No sólo él, además. Quién sabe cuántas personas más lo saben o son de esa naturaleza y nunca podría sospecharlo. No tiene opciones, no tiene alguna salida rápida que logre liberarlo de todo el peso y el miedo, y al mismo tiempo fascinación, que siente con todo lo que ha pasado. Mira a Banner, y Tony sabe que podría y debería confiar en él, pero jamás le creería. Nadie, en su sano juicio, podría entender la posición en la que está ahora. ¡En ningún minuto se le cruzó por la mente que todo acabaría con un colapso mental y emocional de su parte! Si lo hubiera sabido, ni siquiera habría picado tanto a Barnes en su momento para aprovecharse de su situación y analizar sus reacciones.

Se avergüenza del estado en el que quedó con la sobrecarga de sucesos y emociones en tan poco tiempo, sí, pero también está enfurecido consigo mismo al no haber aguantado un poco más. Porque pudo haberlo hecho, pero no lo hizo y eso lo hace sentirse tonto e inútil. Tony no necesita más mierda metida en su cabeza, no necesita preguntarse por qué Barnes reaccionó tan mal cuando pronunció el nombre de Steve, ni cuando éste se apareció. Ni siquiera quiere ser consciente de que Barnes le gusta su olor, ni tampoco de los motivos que tuvo para lamerlo en pleno bosque, ni absolutamente nada. Al demonio el maldito delincuente de Barnes, al demonio Steve. No es capaz de soportar esto, porque sus ojos escocen de tan sólo recordar el pánico y lo perdido que se sentía ayer por la noche. Nunca, jamás en su vida, se había sentido tan desorientado. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo varias veces a punto de perder la consciencia por culpa de los bravucones que le agarraban desprevenido y le molían a golpes los muy hijos de puta.

Aprieta sus manos en forma de puño, elevando todas sus barreras, pero la verdad es que es en vano.

—No terminará como la semana pasada, Anthony. — escucha por parte de Strange, y él sabe que es un intento por tranquilizarlo, como si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos, aunque esta vez vayan por el camino equivocado. Dios, desea tanto poder decirles a sus dos amigos lo que está sucediendo y quitarse la carga de que hay un mundo más peligroso de lo que se pudo haber llegado imaginar, pero no puede. No puede pedir ayuda a estas alturas, uno: porque nunca lo ha hecho, dos: porque no quiere involucrarlos en algo que podría dejarlos peor que él. No cuando abarca mucho más que su simple opinión. Podría ignorar todas esas reglas de las que le habló en un minuto Barnes, pero la verdad es que le da miedo pensar en que puede equivocarse al hacerlo. El costo es muy alto. —No te presionaremos.

No, no lo hacen. Pero su cerebro decide pensar otra cosa y hacerle sentir que esas palabras son el detonante para la bomba que está a punto de explotar dentro de él. La cuenta regresiva comienza, y su corazón bombea con vehemencia al debatirse qué carajos debe hacer ahora. Halla una solución que no le convence por completo, pero de eso se trata: la verdad a medias. Omitir información no es lo mismo que mentir, ¿verdad?

—Estaba con el imbécil de Barnes.

La expresión seria de Strange cambia radicalmente en cuanto le escucha, al igual que la de Banner que no ha dejado de observarlo con insistencia, intentando derribar todos los obstáculos que ha puesto ante ellos.

—¿Qué? — comenta el esotérico, estupefacto y algo divertido. —No espera, espera, ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Demonios, ¿eres sordo o qué? —la voz le suena segura y sin ningún titubeo. Bien, piensa Tony, entre menos estúpidos sentimientos que lo puedan delatar, mejor.

—¿Ayer? —replica Bruce, confundido, mientras Stephen sigue aturdido por lo que dijo. —¿Estuviste con James?

—Sí, ayer.

—¿Con James?

—Sí, carajo. — Tony rueda los ojos, impacientándose sin razón alguna. Las palabras se deslizan de su boca como un método para contrarrestar lo inseguro e imbécil que se siente por dentro. —Terminamos la tutoría y me fui con él.

—¡NO, NO! ¡ESPERA! — exclama Strange como una adolescente de quince años, mientras a lo lejos María Hill ingresa al salón de clases. El ambiente entre ellos tres ha cambiado radicalmente, y él siente que no debió haber abierto su boquita porque ahora Stephen es una réplica exacta de Janet cuando entran en su estado de _fangirl_ enloquecida. —¡Me quieres decir que tú Y JAMES BAR-

—¡CÁLLATE!

—Dejen de gritar. — les reprende rápidamente Bruce, posando un dedo por sobre sus labios en un gesto que les exige silencio. Tony, olvidando momentáneamente toda la mierda que tiene su mente tan ocupada, está a punto de decir que no ha sido él, que Strange ha comenzado con su cacareo cual infante de dos años, pero Banner tiene esa mirada que te dice _no me importa quién empezó pero deténganse ahora_ , como si fuera todo un adulto responsable y recto, cuando apenas es un nerd y un simple adolescente de dieciocho años. —No armen escándalo tan temprano, ya saben lo que pasa.

—No lo puedo creer. — Stephen prosigue, inclinándose hacia él, invadiendo todo su espacio personal. Tony instintivamente se hace para atrás, en búsqueda de mantener su rostro totalmente alejado del esotérico manoseador. —¡No lo puedo creer! Dime, ¿por qué? Anthony, tú lo odias, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo fu…? No, no me digas. Déjame adivinar por qué un Géminis como tú h-

—Strange, creo que es suficiente. — interrumpe Bruce, apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos. Tony lo observa fijamente, sintiéndose aliviado por su intercepción y demostrándolo a través de sus ojos color miel. Piensa, por un breve lapso, que Banner es su salvador. Pero ese pensamiento se fuga y su sonrisa decae en cuanto su querido cuatro ojos dice: —Así que Tony… ¿Estuvieron en el instituto hasta que cerró?

Oh, no, el muy maldito.

Bruce continúa: —Nos habías dicho que James no es un mal alumno y que tus tutorías no terminaban tan tarde, ¿En serio se quedaron aquí, estudiando? — y se atreve a sonreír, el muy maldito. Tony eleva su mentón por acto de reflejo, sabiendo exactamente qué camino quiere tomar el traicionero de Banner. Como si no tuviesen suficiente con Strange, él se digna a echarle más carbón al fuego para simplemente joderlo.

—Sé que juego estás intentando tener conmigo, Brucie-bear, pero no funcionará.

Bruce se encoge de hombros, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Deja de hacerte de rogar y cuéntanos de una buena vez, Anthony. — dice Strange, saliendo de su total estupor y mostrándose un poco más calmado que segundos atrás. —Si no me quieres tener al lado gritándote en toda la mañana.

—¿En serio es eso una amenaza? ¿Eso? ¿Debería intimidarme?

—Tony, es mejor que simplemente lo sueltes. — agrega Bruce, con toda su aura de chico bueno e inocente rodeándole. Lo hace a propósito. —Ya sabes lo molesto que es.

—Los odio. — murmura él, antes de soltar un largo y prolongado suspiro. Tarde se da cuenta que ni siquiera ha pensado en su propia miseria en lo que empezó el griterío. Relame sus labios resecos, mientras intenta retomar su actitud descarada, pero se le es imposible cuando le da tanta pena admitir esto. Él nunca ha experimentado tal sentimiento y no va a empezar a hacerlo ahora, así que abre su boca, y pese a que quiere dejar en claro que no le avergüenza para nada, su voz suena débil y baja: —Estábamos en su casa.

—No escuché.

—Oh, dios, nos fuimos a su casa. — admite, mirándolos a los ojos a ambos. Más bien fue arrastrado a ella, pero eso no viene al caso. —Eso es todo.

—¿Hasta tan tarde? — pregunta Bruce.

—Sí.

—¿En la casa del delincuente? — insiste Strange.

—No voy a repetirlo otra vez. Me han escuchado perfectamente.

—¿Y qué más? — Maldito Bruce Banner, tan suspicaz como siempre.

—No hay más. — dice Tony.

—¿Seguro? — insiste Bruce.

—Sí.

—Mentira.

—¿Hay más? Debe haber más. — Strange se cruza de brazos, confundido, procesando la información y sacando conclusiones apresuradas dentro de su cabeza.

—¡Joder! Casi duermo allí, con él. — masculla. Sí, ha caído en el juego de esos dos, pero en su defensa, ser víctima de sus preguntas podría saturar a cualquiera. Tony suelta un bufido, relamiéndose los labios, expectante a la reacción de Stephen y de Brucie. No cuenta con el asombro del más alto, ni mucho menos con sus palabras que le pillan de sorpresa cuando dice:

—De seguro te iba a doler. — Tony no tarda nada en procesar esas palabras y en interpretarlas con la connotación que Strange le ha dado.

—¡NO ME REFERÍA A ESO! ¡¿Y por qué asumes que yo-...?! ¡Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo! — las ganas de matarlo incrementan cuando las carcajadas de Banner resuenan por todo el salón, colmando la nula paciencia que tiene y mortificándolo en seguida. —Tienes una mente de alcantarilla. — le insulta, enseñándole el dedo corazón inapropiadamente.

—Te lo tomas como si nunca hubieras pensado en sexo, Anthony. Y todos sabemos que eso es imposible.

—No entiendo como terminamos en esta conversación.

—Pero en este caso… — prosigue Stephen ignorándole, bajando su tono de voz para que ellos sean los únicos que le escuchen: —El sexo gay no e-

—¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡BRUCE!

—¡Qué es este griterío que tienen! — una voz femenina, muy conocida para todos, se alza por sobre todo el ruido. Banner sigue riéndose, cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos, mientras Pepper camina a ellos, seguida por una muy sonriente Janet.

—Él empezó. — responde Tony, apuntando con su dedo índice a un tranquilo y distraído Strange que saluda a Avispa. De seguro van a comenzar a chismosear y él no debe permitirlo. Pepper enarca una de sus finas y delineadas cejas, escéptica, llamando su atención con un par de gestos con sus manos. Oh, demonios. Ella obviamente no se traga ni una palabra. —Me ofendes, _señorita_ Potss, ¡Míralo!

—No puedo creer que seas tan infantil.

—No lo soy.

—Oh, claro que lo eres. — dice Stephen, rodeando con largos brazos los hombros de Janet. —Escuchen, ayer Anth-

—Ni te atrevas.

—¿A dónde estabas ayer? ¡Estaba histérica llamándote, pero no contestabas!

—Pepper, relájate. — responde por él Bruce. —Tony ayer estaba en buenas manos, ¿no?

Y eso es todo lo que necesitan para que su querida Pepper caiga directamente en la maldita trampa de los que se suponen, son sus mejores amigos. Desviar el tema de conversación jamás había sido tan difícil, pero para su alivio logra hacerlo con una tontería. Los estudiantes poco a poco entran al salón de clases, mientras el tiempo corre y el minutero no se detiene. Y él, sin quererlo realmente, ha dejado sus ojos posados en la entrada a la sala. Es una mala costumbre que tiene, una estúpida manía y él no entiende por qué hace ese movimiento inconsciente. Cuando menos se da cuenta, la sensación de anticipación eriza la piel de su cuerpo y se ve imposibilitado de mirar hacia otro lado.

Ve a entrar a muchos compañeros, a Sam Wilson, Scott Lang y luego a Rhodey.

Tony se levanta abruptamente, sabiendo que está sentado en su lugar. Por supuesto que los demás lo notan, y no se sorprende cuando no hacen mucho para remediarlo. No es asunto de ellos y está bien. Pasa al lado de Rhodey y le da gracia que no le devuelva la mirada. Él siempre ha sido así de rencoroso y gruñón, y puede que esté enojado de verdad con él, pero aquello no evita que tenga unas ganas inmensurables de gastarle una mala broma. Se lo puede imaginar y sabe que no lo perdonará.

Tony arruga su nariz, y se da media vuelta sin muchas ganas de dirigirse a su asiento dónde ya se encuentra Rogers.

Si alguien pudiera terminar con su sufrimiento, por favor que lo haga ahora. Prefiere estar muerto a que seguir con este martirio de saber que las cosas van por mal camino, mientras las miradas de Romanoff y Rogers lo están matando lentamente al recordárselo. Está claro que ninguno de ellos sabe lo que significa la palabra "disimular". Tony suelta un suspiro, rodeando las mesas para hacer más largo su camino hacia el puesto de atrás.

Es un grave error, sin embargo. Tiene que parar su caminata en seco, porque, por si fuera poco, estuvo a punto de chocar de lleno con Barnes.

¿El mundo no puede estar aún más en su contra?

Esta vez no hay un silencio abrumador en el salón, ni tampoco uno insoportable. La mayoría están preocupados en sus propios asuntos, y los que no, sólo ven atentos la escena porque ninguno, -aparte de sus amigos-, sabe que han interactuado más de una vez. Barnes se ve peligroso, lo es, y además con todo lo que dicen de él por el instituto, saben que no deben cruzarse por su camino. Pero a Tony eso nunca le ha importado, o al menos no tanto. Y no lo hará ahora, ni tampoco se dejará intimidar por eso. Todo lo que puede hacer, mientras ve directamente a los duros y gélidos ojos del mayor, es recordar todo lo que ha sucedido entre ellos dos en tan poco tiempo.

Y rememorar que, pese a que hay cosas más importantes que esta nimiedad, le ha mentido.

Aunque él ya sea un hipócrita y mentiroso de primera categoría, no puede evitar sentirse un poco molesto por eso. Al fin y al cabo, fue lo único que le pidió ese día y Barnes está en todo su derecho de no hacerle caso, porque ¿Quién es él para pedir semejante idiotez a un extraño? Nadie. Lo más tonto de todo es que era evidente de que Rogers lo iba a saber, porque ¡sorpresa! Barnes es su jodido mejor amigo y toda esa mierda que ahora le produce asco, coraje y rencor. _"No, no tengo idea de quién más pueda saberlo, pero es claro que no eres el único en Hollow Town."_ Y luego el _"No, no lo hago"_

Claro que lo hace. Las personas mienten, él lo hace, e incluso Banner también. Todo el puto mundo. ¿Y qué es lo malo en ello? Que se siente estúpido al pensar que, por una vez, pudo haber tenido la mínima posibilidad de que fuera todo lo contrario.

—Fíjate por donde vas. — hubiera soltado un "no estoy preparado para esta mierda", - todavía no lo está, los recuerdos de ayer siguen presentes en su cabeza y no contribuyen en nada-, pero está harto de no saber qué mierda pensar o dejar de sentir, porque es un revoltijo de cosas hecho persona. Tony no espera respuesta y sigue su camino, mientras el profesor Coulson entra al salón de clases, y él termina por desplomarse al lado de Rogers. Ve de reojo al rubio que está a punto de decirle algo, pero él se adelanta: —Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir una palabra.

—Buenos días a cada uno de ustedes. — escucha hablar a Coulson, inundando con su voz el salón de clases. —Oh, así que cambio de asientos. Menos mal que los están respetando.

—Nos tienen amenazados. — Sam comenta y el profesor asiente, ignorando su broma y comenzando de una vez con la clase.

* * *

Los ve y no puede creer que ella tenga que estar metida en todo esto.

El timbre anunciando el primer receso de la mañana ha sonado hace tan sólo unos dos minutos, y el mundo ya parece un caos a su alrededor. Stark ha salido del salón hecho una bala, huyendo de ellos tres, lo más probable, mientras James lo sigue con la mirada y Steve se ha levantado, como si quisiera ir tras él, pero arrepintiéndose al instante y encaminándose hacia el puesto de Barnes. Una parte de ella, al ver al castaño escapar así, no puede evitar tacharlo de cobarde, pero por otro lado y para su sorpresa, ha llegado a empatizar con él y lo entiende. Es natural que haya tenido esa reacción, sobre todo cuando no está acostumbrado a nada de esto y no hasta hace mucho se enteró de la existencia de los de su especie. Ningún humano debería pasar por lo que Stark ha atravesado. Ni siquiera cuando ocurrió lo de Steve fue tan grave como lo es ahora.

Y lo único que queda por hacer es resolver todo pronto.

Pero nada, aunque quisiera y ella siempre encuentra una solución, es fácil. James no está poniendo de su parte, y Steve con la actitud que ha tomado, tampoco. Son un par de imbéciles y se está cansando de siempre estar arreglando los problemas de otros y salvando específicamente el culo de Barnes. Y, ¿Qué puede hacer? Él le ayudó tanto cuando eran pequeños que ahora es su turno por devolvérselo y le quiere tanto como si fuera su hermano, que se le es imposible mirar hacia otro lado y hacerse la desentendida.

Estos lazos de amistad y de afecto que tiene ahora, no los tendría si no hubiera sido por James. No habría aprendido a confiar y querer a los demás, si el hijo simpaticón de los amigos de su familia no se hubiera acercado a ella para obligarla a hablar, expresarse; demostrar emociones que se le negaban en casa, y que en tardes recorriendo su nuevo hogar por el pueblo y país al que habían llegado se le contagiaban las risas del idiota de ahora que apenas y puede hablar. Así conoció a Steve, así pudo darse la oportunidad de relacionarse con Clint y muchos más.

Sí, James era un niño extrovertido y divertido, un poco serio en ocasiones; pero siempre estaba allí para ella y Steve. Con el tiempo comenzó a cambiar, es verdad, pero nada se comparó con el dolor de no saber por él por todo un año y luego encontrarse con esa mirada que decía: _"¿Quién rayos eres tú?"_ cuando eran prácticamente hermanos. _"¿Quién demonios es Bucky?"_ cuando Steve se acercó a él y pronunció el apodo que le habían puesto por su segundo nombre. _"Al menos podrías hacer el esfuerzo por recordarme"_ le quiso gritar, pero el rubio no se lo permitió. _"Al menos podrías tener la decencia de recordar quiénes somos y de saber que estuvimos buscándote por todo este tiempo"_ le reprochó internamente, observando a un nuevo James frente a ella _"Ustedes… ¿los conozco? Lo siento"_ y darse cuenta que, por más que haya cambiado el amigo que siempre habían tenido, él había vuelto a casa y nada más aparte de eso importó.

Si tendría que enseñarle a caminar cual infante, ella lo haría. Y aunque no por eso perdonará todos los errores que ha cometido hasta ahora, sí hará el intento de arreglarlo.

Suelta un suspiro, mientras posa unos rizos rojos que le pican uno de sus pómulos tras una de sus orejas y se levanta de su asiento. Por supuesto que ya ha encontrado una solución para todo esto. Después de todo, no sería Natasha Romanoff si no lo hiciera. Y puede que esté equivocada con su decisión, pero nadie le hará cambiar de parecer que, aunque James esté mal al haber escogido a un humano como pareja y se niegue a aceptarlo, eso se debe respetar. Independientemente que sea Tony Stark, que complica aún más las cosas, ya ha hecho una elección. Y esta vez Steve tendrá que comprenderlo por las buenas o, en un caso extremo, por las malas.

Nada sería peor que llegar a ese punto, y ella duda que lo hagan.

Entonces ve como Steve dirige una de sus manos a James, y ella piensa que va a golpearlo o viceversa. Pero todas sus alarmas se apagan cuando ve que esa mano se posa en el hombro de James, y este lejos de reaccionar mal y tensarse, relaja su cuerpo ante el tacto mientras Steve le da un ligero apretón en esa zona. Ese gesto se lo solía hacer James mucho tiempo atrás a un Steve que era más pequeño, enjuto y enfermizo. Natasha quiere creer que esto significa algo y que todo sólo ha sido una tontería momentánea ya resuelta con esta escena, pero sabe que no lo es. Que después de la tormenta vuelve la calma, pero el desastre que quedó no será fácil de limpiar y que sólo presagia una catástrofe aún mayor.

Porque James no lo odia y Steve tampoco a él, obviamente. Pero es evidente que ahora, ninguno dará su brazo a torcer por mucho que intenten pensar lo contrario. Y la única y sencilla razón del por qué todo se va a ir a la reverenda mierda otra vez, en cualquier minuto, es la que ha salido huyendo de la sala de clases tan sólo al sonar el timbre.

* * *

No ha podido resistirlo.

Tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Tenía que. Si pensó que todo sería más fácil en un vano intento de ser más optimista que un depresivo de mierda, se había equivocado. Y él pocas veces lo hace porque es Tony Stark. Lo más jodido de todo es que tarde o temprano tendrá que darle cara a todo esto, pero más vale que sea más tarde que temprano porque recién, han pasado menos de veinticuatro horas y quiere, necesita alejarse de todo cuanto antes.

El único consuelo que tiene hasta el momento es que hoy es viernes.

Y ya el lunes por la mañana podrá hacerse cargo, no ahora. No cuando tiene a Steve al lado y ya no puede decirle "¡Te estoy borrando y soy feliz!" porque la verdad es que no es así, porque se mantiene dentro de su cabeza y de su corazón como una piedra que no le deja avanzar. Justo cuando verdaderamente ya no le preocupaban sus tontas disputas en los laboratorios y clases, ocurre esto y el ciclo del cuál había salido, comienza de nuevo.

Y él no quiere repetir la misma historia.

Tony empuja la puerta del cubículo en el que se encuentra, dirigiéndose al lavabo y viendo su reflejo en el espejo frente a él. Se ve y quiere creer que no se reconoce, pero la verdad es que sí lo hace. Su aspecto ha estado en peores condiciones, y, sin embargo, ya se ha acostumbrado a él. Ni siquiera su fantástico estilo y sus costosas ropas pueden camuflar lo cansado que está mentalmente. Da igual, piensa él mientras gira el grifo y moja sus manos con abundante agua, sólo han sido unas malas semanas, eso es todo. Pronto se va a recuperar, como siempre. Se niega a caer en un pozo sin fondo y no hacer nada por salir de él. Muy en la mierda puede estar, pero la vida sigue y definitivamente no va a quedarse atrás. Entonces, se encorva levemente y moja su rostro con el agua fría, tratando de serenarse con el líquido y arreglar su cabello.

Pasan unos cuántos segundos, para que la puerta del baño de hombres se abra con dos figuras que conoce bastante bien y el sonido del timbre anunciando el fin del receso inunde todo el instituto.

Conversan entre ellos, sin prestarle mucha atención, y cuando lo hacen, los comentarios sarcásticos de Hammer y Gilbert no se hacen esperar. Decide ignorarlos porque no son nada más que unos idiotas sin cerebro. Se gira ligeramente, escuchando las risas de esos tarados, dispuesto a salir de ahí para no llegar tarde a la clase de Selvig o simplemente para saltársela porque no le interesa. Sin embargo, un pie justo al frente de él hace el amago de detener su caminata.

—¿A dónde vas tan rápido? — pregunta Gary, con una sonrisita torcida pintando su rostro. Oh, dios, como odia esa mueca.

—No sé si tienes problemas de audición, que me imagino que eso debe ser, pero el timbre ya ha sonado. — dice Tony, siendo lo más burlesco que puede, mientras se olvida del intruso que se ha colado por su pecho y que no está sintiendo miedo. —Buena charla.

Da un paso hacia delante, pero esta vez Gary impide su camino con todo y su cuerpo. Hammer los observa a ambos, sin hacer nada y siendo el mismo inútil de siempre.

—No creo que perderte una clase te afecte, ¿Verdad, _Tony?_ — la simpatía con la que dice su nombre no es más que profundo y receloso veneno. —Eres todo un cerebrito. ¿Cómo sueles llamarte usualmente? Ah, sí, _"un genio"_

—Tan modesto nuestro querido Stark, tan humilde. — se mofa Hammer, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en uno de los lavabos. Tony entrecierra los ojos, uniéndose al coro de risas de aquel par. No lo piensa demasiado cuando, después de un rato de estar sonriendo altivo, dice:

—Así que las perritas de Barton no tienen nada mejor que hacer. — se burla. —¿Las dejó pasear al fin sin correa?

No se sorprende cuando uno de ellos trata de empujarlo, y un golpe intenta estamparse contra su rostro. Puede evadir ese puño, pero no el empujón que uno de los dos hace para que su espalda esté a punto de impactar contra uno de los cubículos. La sangre le hierve de rabia, porque no ha extrañado para nada el dolor de los golpes y el sabor del agua del inodoro. Trastabilla con sus propios pies, pero se niega a dar su brazo a torcer. Una patada en la entrepierna habría sido suficiente, pero esta vez son dos contra uno, y cuando lo acorralan hasta el último cubículo, no puede hacer mucho. Siempre han sido más personas contra él, piensa rápidamente, con dos puede tener oportunidad y sobre todo contra estos imbéciles.

Lo que no se espera Tony, mientras logra ponerse de pie porque han logrado tirarlo al suelo haciéndolo chocar contra el inodoro, es que los otros dos se detengan abruptamente.

—¿Qué carajos estás mirando? — inquiere Hammer, escapándose de su campo de visión. Gary se da media vuelta, mostrándole sólo su espalda. —¿Por qué no te vas?

—Las clases ya comenzaron. — escucha, y el corazón se le paraliza. —¿No creen que deberían irse?

—¿Y tú quién demo-..?— pero Hammer no continúa. Un ruido seco, muy parecido a un golpe, retumba por el baño. Gilbert se pierde tras la puerta del cubículo, totalmente enfurecido.

—Yo que tú, lo pensaría. — dice él, y luego de eso sólo hay silencio. Pasan unos largos y extenuantes segundos así, oyéndose únicamente las respiraciones agitadas de cada uno. Hasta que de un momento otro se escuchan murmullos, maldiciones e insultos, y la puerta crujiendo al ser abierta y después cerrándose. Es una señal de que se ellos se han ido. Y Tony no sabe cómo tomárselo, no sabe si ha sido un milagro o una muy tonta coincidencia, pero cuando asoma su cabeza desde el último cubículo y ve el perfil de Rhodey tomando agua, se siente bien.

—Podía con los dos. — comenta, aclarándose la garganta y acercándose con pasos cortos y dudosos.

—Pude notarlo. — le contesta, sin observarlo y secándose las manos. Tony lo mira y es tan claro como el agua que sigue enojado y quizás también herido por las palabras que le dijo. Las últimas sólo fueron mentiras, pero de igual forma le afectaron y es su culpa. —Selvig ha comenzado la clase con un examen sorpresa. — Rhodey sacude sus manos por última vez, le da una breve, pero intensa mirada analizándolo de pies a cabeza buscando algún rasguño en él, y luego se gira hacia la puerta.

—Rhodey, esper-

Pero es tarde porque ya ha desaparecido tan rápido como llegó.

* * *

Sam Wilson nunca se ha inmiscuido en asuntos que no le conciernen.

Es una persona respetuosa, después de todo. Si alguien quiere confiar en él, está más que dispuesto a escucharle y guardar todos sus secretos. Tampoco obliga a los demás para que lo hagan. Siempre ha sido de esa forma, porque su familia, más precisamente su madre, lo ha criado de esa manera. Respetar el espacio de cada persona es vital para ella, y para uno mismo también. Lo ha aprendido con el tiempo y nadie podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Así que por eso no se siente ofendido cuando sus amigos, que tienen sus propias vidas y el derecho de tener secretos sin miedo a que nadie se los cuestione, no le cuentan las cosas. Al pasar de los años, se ha dado cuenta que no sirve de nada enojarse porque los demás no vayan a tu ayuda, cuando siempre estás dispuesto a brindársela. Algunas personas son muy reservadas, como Natasha y James Barnes, -el cual no le cae nada de bien-, y desconfían de la mayoría de la gente. Otros, como Scott y Steve, son todo lo contrario. Más Lang que el Capitán del equipo de fútbol americano del instituto, pero se entiende.

A veces Sam piensa que está bien, que su posición es la correcta y que no debe obligar a nadie para que le incluyan en sus vidas. Pero otras veces, duele. ¿Quién se puede quedar de brazos cruzados cuando ve a una persona desmoronándose? Él no y le encantaría dar una explicación compleja y sensata sobre las razones que tiene para pensar de esa manera y entrelazar temáticas de lo _"correcto"_ y la _"moral"_ como un discurso motivacional de los que tanto se les da, pero es imposible. No ahora, no cuando está guardando sus cosas en su mochila mientras todos se despiden y se van a sus casas porque ha terminado de una maldita vez la jornada escolar de la semana y él piensa en otra cosa.

No cuando ve que, a nadie más aparte de él, parece importarle Barton.

Los comprende, porque Clint algunas veces es un hijo de perra, la mayoría del tiempo muy bromista y molesto; y porque él mismo se ha ganado esa fama. Él con el tiempo ha perdido contacto con las personas del curso con las cuáles se juntaba. Y eso está bien. Han pasado tantas cosas, tantas, que es normal estar en esta posición. Y pese a todo, también es triste. Sam acomoda su mochila en uno de sus hombros, observando de reojo al idiota de Scott conversando con un tipo de otro curso que, si no se equivoca, se llama Luis. Él no puede evitar acercárseles para salir con ellos del instituto. Por supuesto, hablan de tonterías, y más Luis que cuenta una historia tan enredada que Sam se pierde a media conversación.

Afuera no hay muchos estudiantes, y casi todos los del curso se han ido a sus casas. A lo lejos reconoce una cabellera roja junto a otras dos más altas, pero ya se ha despedido de ellos como para volver a acercárseles.

—Hasta luego muchachos. — pasa al lado de ellos Sharon, despidiéndose amablemente con sus manos y perdiéndose a lo lejos. El chico hormiga se despide tardíamente y el otro no se calla. Sam enarca una ceja, algo divertido por la situación porque no entiende cómo es que el de segundo año pueda hablar tan rápido y Lang comprenderle. Están a punto de cruzar la calle, cuando una voz hace que se detengan:

—Sam. — le dice Steve, parando frente a ellos, acompañado únicamente por Natasha. —Oh, hola ¿Luis?

—Hey Cap. — corresponde él, mientras el otro sólo asiente varias veces y sigue su plática con Scott. —¿Sucede algo?

—Nos vamos por el mismo camino.

—Oh, esta vez no. — Sam suspira, ganándose la atenta mirada de la pelirroja. —Hoy voy otra parte, así que adelántense.

—¿Estás seguro? — inquiere el rubio.

—Sí, voy a la granja de los Barton. — con eso es suficiente. Steve asiente varias veces y le dice que le envíe saludos por pura cortesía. El ambiente no está tan tenso como creyó que iba a estar, pero de igual forma es incómodo. El Capitán se despide de los tres y se aleja con paso tranquilo de ellos. Natasha, quién se ha mantenido en silencio todo el rato, le da una mirada significativa. Es intensa, es potente y no hace falta que la interprete, porque antes de que se vaya, le susurra:

—Dile que me responda. No puede estar enojado por siempre. Y que se cuide. — ella acomoda un poco su cabello, carraspea y se marcha.

—¿Vas a ver a Barton? — pregunta Scott luego de que ellos dos se hayan esfumado y su voz se escucha apagada y, de igual forma, algo ansiosa. Sam regresa sus ojos al castaño y él está mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante en todo el mundo. Sam relame sus labios, recordando exactamente aquella historia de viejos amigos que tenían esos dos. ¿En serio es tan fácil perder a las personas de esta manera?

—Sí, voy a ir a verlo. — admite. —¿Quieres acompañarme?

Entonces Scott alza su mirada hacia él, y lo comprende. Una mueca que se asemeja a una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y Sam puede jurar que es el gesto más nostálgico que ha visto en este último tiempo. —No creo que seré muy bien recibido. — dice, y Sam quiere responderle que un poco de su apoyo no podría sonar mal, y que no debería ser tan despectivo consigo mismo, pero Scott se adelanta: —Que te vaya bien, Wilson. Ojalá él no esté mal. — Scott se gira sobre sus talones, le murmura algo a Luis, y después, sin esperar su reacción, ellos se marchan cruzando la calle y gritándole que pase un buen fin de semana porque se vienen los parciales y van a estar bien jodidos.

Sam decide, se obliga a no pensar mucho y camina para tomar el bus, porque una caminata con este sol quemando desde el cielo no va a ser bueno y no quiere quemarse la piel. El viaje es lento y aburrido y él se demora unos cuarenta minutos, entre el bus y la caminata, en llegar al fin a la propiedad de Clint. Atraviesa las rejas blancas, evade algunos perros que han empezado a ladrarle en son de bienvenida mientras baten sus colas y espantan a las gallinas y algún que otro gato huraño. No se tarda tanto en llegar a la entrada principal y da tan sólo unos dos golpes para que se escuche un "¡Ya voy"! y luego Clint esté frente a él, con el rostro herido y las manos vendadas.

No es su jodido asunto, se repite mentalmente Sam cuando él lo ha invitado a pasar, insultándolo y maldiciéndolo por ser un descarado y un mal amigo. No debe meterse donde no le llaman, piensa él mientras llegan a la cocina y lo ve comer desesperado su plato de cereales con leche, excusándose de que no quiere cocinar porque le da pereza hacerlo y después lavar los platos sucios.

—Pensé que sólo te habían suspendido hasta el martes. — dice, sin poderlo evitar. Clint se encoge de hombros, sin mirarlo a la cara y eso sólo lo pone aún más tenso de lo normal. Sam sabe quién le hace esas heridas a Barton. Lo sabe y no puede evitar sentir coraje al ver que el otro no lo deja ayudarlo con esto.

—Tenía deberes que hacer aquí en la granja. Ya sabes, todos están trabajando y no tienen tiempo, así que me dejan sus tareas a mí. — responde, creyéndose él mismo sus propias mentiras y sonando tan despreocupado y convincente que le revuelve las entrañas. Está acostumbrado a sus excusas, sus justificaciones y cada uno de sus intentos por cambiar el tema. Clint siempre lo ha hecho. Y por supuesto que no lo dejará de hacer quien sabe por qué. —¿Quieres almorzar? Podríamos ordenar pizza.

—Natasha te ha enviado sus saludos. — Clint niega con su cabeza, soltando un suspiro lleno de cansancio. —Dice que le respondas sus mensajes.

—Sí, lo haré en cuanto pueda.

—Barton. — le llama, sonando más duro e impersonal de lo que habría deseado. Pero está tan cansado de todo esto. De huir de la verdad y no verla a la cara, justo como ahora lo está haciendo Clint en estos momentos. —Estos días he visto a Rhodes siendo acosado.

—Oh, dios, no empieces con tus discursos de mierda. — dice, azotando el platillo contra una de las encimeras. La leche desparramándose por el movimiento. —¿Y? No te incumbe, Sam.

—Ellos no te han hecho nada para que vuelvas a joderlos así. — rebate él, intentando mantener la calma. —No vuelvas a lo mismo.

—¡¿Pero por qué los defiendes?! — escupe Clint. —¡FUE ESE IDIOTA! ¡No me eches la culpa a mí de que lo hayan comenzado a odiar de la nada a ese payaso!

—¿Quién otro podría haber empezado? Lo hiciste antes, no lo hagas ahora de nuevo. ¡Carajo! ¡Está mal! ¡MAL! ¡Nadie más aparte de mi lo ha sabido todo este tiempo, y por algo te lo digo! Debes parar. Ahora. Es tu último año, está mal lo que haces y lo sabes. ¡No puedes descargarte así con Rhodes o con el mismo Stark, que bien lo jodiste en su momento!

—¡No me digas que yo soy el único aquí! ¡Los demás también le acosan! ¡Y que los otros idiotas no se hayan dado cuenta, no es mi asunto! ¡PERO TÚ SABES MUY BIEN QUE YO NO SOY EL ÚNICO! ¡YO NO LO COMENCÉ! — Clint grita, dejando salir todo el rencor y el odio que alberga en su interior desde hace tanto tiempo, que explota en su colérica ira y su expresión. No es justo, piensa él, no es justo que lo apunten con el dedo cuando siempre se han mantenido al margen y nunca les ha interesado esto. —¡Ustedes siempre lo han sabido y no te hagas ahora el de la alta moral cuando nunca has hecho nada! ¡Ninguno de ustedes!

—¿Quiénes? ¡Soy el único que sabe las mierdas que le hiciste a Stark y lo que quieres comenzar con Rhodes!

—¡No, no eres el único! ¡Yo no comencé nada y lo sabes! A ese maricón siempre lo han odiado y la gente no lo soporta, ¡Es asqueroso! ¡Prefiero verlo pudrirse en la mierda que respirar el mismo aire que él! — Inhala profundamente, mientras deja caer parte de su cuerpo sobre la encimera. Los gritos de su padre enseñándole que los homosexuales son una peste y que nunca iba a estar a la altura de los Stark porque sólo es una mierdesilla de granja, pobre e inmunda, retumban en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Junto al recuerdo de los golpes, y él sabe que no puede parar. Porque los odia, a todos. A cada uno de ellos. Al mundo. —Barnes también lo sabe y nunca ha hecho nada, y él junto a Vanko son los culpables de todo. Así que no me vendas los discursos de doble moral que tienes y vete antes de que te rompa el maldito rostro, Sam. No te quiero acá, ni a nadie. Todos son unos hijos de puta. — susurra, restregándose el rostro con sus manos y secándose el sudor con estas mismas. La rabia, el rencor y el odio han podrido su alma por completo y nadie, nunca, logrará comprender la agonía que sufre cada día. Nadie. Está solo en esto y siempre lo estará. Es un monstruo, igual que su padre. Es un abusador y un abusado, pero si es capaz de liberar un poco de aquel veneno que le perturba todas las noches contra esos idiotas jodiéndoles a ellos la existencia, lo hará.

Y no se arrepiente de nada.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Me releí el fic, y dios, tengo que editarlo por completo porque los primeros capítulos... ew. ¿Qué más? Decidí ponerme en el plan de hacer los capítulos más largos porque alguien ya me ha dicho que esto va muy jodidamente lento, así que si les molesta me tienen que avisar, ¿vale? haré lo imposible para que no sea repetitivo y cliché el fic, ¿está bien?

Hice un dibujo del Bucky porque me aburría, así que les dejo el link aquí y en caso de wattpad, en los medios. ¿Qué más? Hoy dormí 2 horas porque me tenía que ir a ver el proceso de matrícula de la universidad, así que no sé como escribí este capítulo con casi 10k en tan poco tiempo. En serio mi cerebro se secó y siento si eso se refleja en el episodio.

 _ **-Lyrock.**_


	25. XXV Oh, the less I know the better

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

 **XXV. Oh, the less I know the better.**

Janet traga saliva, mientras juguetea con su teléfono móvil entre sus manos, ansiosa. Nunca ha sido una persona paciente y el hecho de que él no le conteste la está matando segundo a segundo. Mordisquea sus labios, controlando cada uno de sus músculos en un intento de serenarse, pero es inútil, más aún cuando el otro puede estar a medio camino de Hollow Town y ya los más importantes de los _werewolfs_ están en alerta. Deja escapar un largo suspiro, mientras apoya su izquierda en el lavabo, negándose a mirar su reflejo en el elegante espejo frente a ella.

Tras la puerta del baño en el que está, puede escuchar un fuerte y conocido sonido que no puede ser más y menos que una carcajada de Strange, seguida por unas palabras de Bruce y, por último, para su más grande agobio, Tony burlándose de quién sabe qué cosa. Se le revuelve el estómago al sólo recordar a Tony temprano en la mañana, arrastrando tras de sí un poco del aroma de Barnes. Ella no es una persona muy observadora ni muy listilla, pero no es tonta ni estúpida. Ayer debió haber pasado algo más que una simple tutoría.

Y eso no es bueno.

Mucho menos ahora que las cosas se están poniendo más tensas y el alto mando está prestando más atención. Si se llegaran a enterar, dios, ¿Qué harían? Su abuelo no es una persona que tiene mucha compasión, y que ya haya advertido a los otros clanes de los pueblos cercanos y a sus demás contactos, empeora las cosas. Tony es un tema aparte, pero el miedo que tiene sigue ahí, latente a cada instante en que lo ve y recuerda a Barnes junto a Natasha; para después tener en cuenta que su abuelo y los demás ancianos ya han hablado con T'Chaka y los del clan Odinson ¡Y Loki ni siquiera le contesta el maldito teléfono!

¡Estúpido chupasangre que le pone los nervios de punta! ¡Va a colapsar, pero ya!

 _No te alteres,_ piensa ella, mientras camina en círculos rogando por que el teléfono suene de una buena vez. Ya ha dejado como unas veinte llamadas perdidas y que sean las seis y media de la tarde no ayuda en nada. _No te pongas histérica_ , se repite afanosamente, sabiendo de antemano que no está para nada tranquila. _No eres Pepper,_ se convence y cuando el teléfono móvil vibra y retumba por el cuarto de baño, sabe que su corazón se le ha escapado del pecho, el muy maldito. Janet contesta enseguida:

—¡¿ALÓ?!

— _Pero que chillido más encantador._ — la voz de Loki es grave y aterciopelada como lo es siempre. La diferencia es que a ella nunca le ha dejado el efecto calmante que suele provocar en los demás, con todo y su elegante acento británico. A Janet sólo le hace desesperarse más de lo que está. — _¿A qué se debe este inusitado y primitivo acoso, Van Dyne?_

—¡DIOS! ¿QUÉ TE TOMÓ TANTO TIEMPO PARA CONTESTAR EL TELÉFONO?

— _Si me ibas a llamar con tus delirios de bestia histérica, voy a colgar._

—¡NO! ¡Y NO ESTOY…! — Janet suspira audiblemente, haciendo rechinar sus dientes y deteniendo paulatinamente su caminata. Al otro lado de la línea casi puede escuchar la sonrisita de Loki vanagloriándose de su gran logro por hacerla callar y eso le molesta, pero decide ignorarlo momentáneamente. No es tiempo para las nimias disputas que suelen tener. —Está bien, pero esto no te hace ganar nada.

— _Claro que sí._ — dice él, burlándose de ella, por supuesto. — _De todos modos, habla ahora, bestia. No tengo tiempo para criaturas como tú._

Janet suspira, mientras repasa mentalmente por un lapso lo que quiere y debe decir, ignorando sus insultos. Ya está acostumbrada a ellos, así que no le afectan demasiado. Loki siempre ha sido de esta manera, y ahora, después de su incidente a finales del año pasado, es mucho peor. Es gracioso que, por azares de la vida, -aunque ella duda que haya ocurrido por accidente-, Loki sea ahora nada más y nada menos que el enemigo natural de los de su especie. Nunca se lo esperó, pero la verdad es que tampoco le sorprendió. Como dicen, la vida siempre puede dar esos giros repentinos y en esta _ocasi…_

— _¿Janet?_

—¡Oh, sí! Lo siento estaba… estaba pensando. ¡Escúchame bien, Loki y no me interrumpas!

— _Estoy escuchando…_

—No puedes venir hoy, ni este fin de semana, ni en mucho tiempo más al pueblo. Las cosas se están complicando por estos lados.

—… _¿Y en serio crees que te voy a hacer caso?_

—Ya lo sé, pero esta vez debes hacer el intento. No estaría tan histérica si es que no fuera algo grave. —murmura la castaña, inhalando profundamente y sintiéndose mareada. El cuarto de pronto se le hace más pequeño, y su voz ahora tiembla en cada sílaba que llega a pronunciar: —No vengas, Loki.

Al otro lado de la línea, sólo hay un inesperado silencio.

—¿Loki? — dice Janet, relamiendo sus labios resecos. —¿Loki?

— _Me encantaría decirte que te haría caso, pero tu histeria se me hace interesante. —_ dice él, inspirando sutilmente por sus fosas nasales. — _Además, ya tengo boleto para el autobús y sale en media hora._

—¡¿No puedes entenderlo?! ¡Te estoy advirtiendo de que todos los clanes y manadas estarán desde hoy a quién sabe cuánto tiempo por Hollow Town! ¡Todos los _werewolfs_ en cuánto logren olerte se te lanzarán encima porque están todos en alerta! ¡Hazme caso!

— _No me da miedo estar en un lugar lleno de perros._

—¡Loki! — masculla, deteniéndose de golpe, sin percatarse de que había comenzado a caminar. Loki ha guardado silencio nuevamente, más permisivo de lo que realmente es. —Por favor. — suelta Janet, sin poderlo evitar. De seguro él se burlará de sus suplicas y de los sentimentalismos que ella no debería tener para alguien tan cruel y venenoso como Loki, pero no puede parar: —Ni siquiera se trata del bien de mi familia que te digo esto, es por el tuyo. Con todos nosotros no durarías ni siquiera dos minutos. Los Odinson también fueron avisados y lo más probable es que vengan.

— _Deben estar muy desesperados para hacer llamar a Odín y a su esposa._ — responde después de un largo tiempo sin emitir palabra. Él deja vagar su mirada por la oscura habitación. — _Y la verdad es que ellos irán._

—No vengas. — reitera la castaña. —Por favor. — y es lo último que musita, un poco más calmada, apoyando su espalda en una de las paredes. El mundo ha dejado de girar, para su sanidad emocional y su cabeza.

— _Aunque adoro escucharte suplicar así, deja de hacerlo. Aumentas mis ganas por hacer una aparición por allá._

—¡Lok-!

— _No voy a pedirte que des mis saludos a los otros ingratos, no se lo merecen._ — le interrumpe. Janet pestañea varias veces, uniendo cabos y sabiendo que esa frasecita debe significar sólo una cosa. Honestamente, no sabe cómo reaccionar. Pero de lo que sí está segura, es que el alma le ha regresado al cuerpo.

—¿Significa que tú vas a hacerme caso por primera vez en tu eterna vi-?

— _No significa nada. Nos vemos pronto._

Janet no tiene tiempo de reclamar nada más, porque Loki ha cortado la llamada. El silencio que queda en el pequeño cuarto de baño es todo menos reconfortante, para su más grande desgracia. La paz que había sentido hasta hace sólo unos segundos atrás se ha evaporado de la misma manera que el humo de una taza de té.

—¿Loki? — pregunta con recelo, aun sabiendo que es algo tonto y que él ya ha colgado. Y lo más seguro es que no volverá a contestar el teléfono, aunque ella insista todo el día. La oportunidad se ha ido en un chasquido y lo único que le queda por hacer ahora es rezar, -aunque no es creyente de nada-, para que no se atreva a aparecerse por Hollow Town. Pero, ¿Cómo puede asegurarse? Loki es de esas personas que hacen todo lo contrario por el simple goce de no seguir las órdenes de otros y verlos perder la cabeza. Sin embargo, en estos instantes esa forma de ser no lo llevaría más que a un final desastroso.

Ella traga saliva, tratando de volver a serenarse, pero encontrándolo imposible. Las emociones para los _werewolfs_ son asfixiantes. Demasiado intensas, demasiado profundas. Es todo un duelo interno mantenerlas bajo control y no llegar a transformarse por razones equivocadas. Janet cierra los ojos, sabiendo que los nervios se la comerán viva otra vez. Está a punto de lanzar un grito y golpear el lavabo, cuando tres toques a la puerta llaman su atención inesperadamente.

—Janet. — dice él. —¿Janet?

—¡¿Qué?! — exclama exasperada. No tiene tiempo de controlar sus acciones cuando abre de repente la puerta de baño y se encuentra de lleno con toda la altura de Strange y su serio rostro. No puede evitar inhalar profundamente a través de sus fosas nasales, aspirando su aroma. Él huele a una combinación de un incienso de mirra y atisbo de sandía. Es un olor un tanto peculiar, pero totalmente agradable. Dios, _¿Cómo no pudo haberlo apreciado antes?_

—Mierda, ¿Por qué estás tan de mal humor? — replica Strange, enarcando una de sus cejas. —Te estamos esperando para empezar el juego de una buena vez. ¿Podrías apurarte?

Pero ella no lo escucha, y sólo espera que se calle porque en serio necesita controlar sus emociones y todo de ella. Su instinto y feromonas están tan alborotados que no tiene idea de cómo quedarse quieta sin hacer nada. Porque si de algo está segura es que está a segundos de lanzársele encima a Strange para molerlo a golpes o devorárselo a… —Nunca me interrumpas cuando estoy en el baño. — amenaza ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras lo empuja para que se aparte de su camino y distraerse lo más pronto posible.

El más alto no se demora en seguirle, y ella se pregunta cómo es que Barnes y Romanoff pueden llegar a tener tanto autocontrol.

* * *

Una vez que ha dejado de escucharla, no puede evitar arrojar el teléfono móvil en la cama de la habitación en completa penumbra, como si con eso pudiera sentir algo más que extrema desazón. El aparato cae al suelo y Loki observa la maleta a medio terminar a un lado de este.

Todavía puede escuchar las últimas palabras de Janet.

Y con ello, el recuerdo de Odín junto a su esposa haciéndose presente en su cabeza cual virus que no puede erradicar. Existen en su mente y en su putrefacto interior como el rencor que nunca pudo exterminar una vez que decidió morir y volver a renacer. Se convirtió en el enemigo natural de la familia a la que jamás perteneció y nunca pudo haber tomado una decisión mejor. Loki deja escapar un suave suspiro, mientras se sienta a la orilla de su cama, escuchando el ruido del exterior.

Sonríe, no porque sienta verdadera felicidad, sino por lo irónica que fue su vida.

* * *

La tarde del domingo va desapareciendo lentamente mientras la noche comienza a cubrir todo el pueblo poco a poco.

Esta vez, en el cielo, las estrellas no brillan como suelen hacer y el sol se esconde rápidamente queriendo huir. James observa precavidamente la dirección que conduce a la mansión del alcalde de Hollow Town, mientras apoya su espalda en una muralla de algún local que ya está cerrado. Por las calles hay poca gente, y los autos van y vienen de vez en cuando. Gran parte del comercio del centro está comenzando a cerrar. Hasta el característico bar que tiene un cartel con letras de neón hoy no abre sus puertas. La vida nocturna en Hollow Town es escasa, y empeora cuando ya es domingo, para su mala suerte.

Porque la verdad es que no tiene nada qué hacer.

Y lo único que haría en estos momentos es precisamente lo que no debe. James estaría disfrutando del clima y del bosque, de la tierra y el viento. Su pelaje se estaría meciendo producto de la brisa fresca. Inundaría sus pulmones con el olor del pasto mojado, del lodo y las hojas secas. Pero no puede. No hoy, no ahora, y quizás tampoco en mucho tiempo. En parte se debe a que es una promesa que tiene consigo mismo desde que regresó a esta vida, y también, porque está a punto de hacerse una gran asamblea en la propiedad de la familia más importante dentro de los dos mundos en el pueblo: los Van Dyne. Si se transformara ahora, sería su perdición.

James inhala profundamente, frunciendo su ceño y sellando sus párpados. Imaginarse que todo está sucediendo precisamente por su culpa, no ayuda en nada a sus intentos de resistirse a mandar todo a la mierda y perderse entre el espeso bosque. Pero no puede, no puede, se repite incesantemente. Natasha se lo ha advertido, y él tiene que empezar a hacerle caso porque ella la mayoría de las veces tiene razón y porque, pese a todo, confía en ella. Y solo tiene a cuatro personas en su vida en las que puede depositar su confianza, y que fueron y son importantes para él. Siempre han estado ahí, para su sorpresa, y James duda que algún dejen de estarlo.

Aunque hayan desaparecido de su cabeza, aunque tenga que estar anotando todo de ellas en una libreta que siempre lleva en su mochila, vale la pena. Pero no es suficiente.

Tiene una extraña sensación en el pecho, y sabe que no se irá en mucho tiempo, pero decide ignorarla. Su atención se centra nuevamente en el teléfono móvil que tiene en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros negros y desgastados, que no ha dejado de vibrar desde hace unas dos horas atrás. James sabe que es Natasha tratando de localizarlo y motivarlo a asistir a la reunión del señor Van Dyne, pero él no está preparado. No aún. Las manos le sudan y pican de anticipación, mientras sus ojos viajan al sector donde se encuentra esa mansión. Es grande e imponente, y muy distinta a la de los Stark. La construcción es mucho más vieja en cuanto estilo, pero está muy bien cuidada. Se extiende por un amplio espacio, y no tiene muchos lujos salvo el vasto espacio que ocupa y detalles de su fachada externa. Es fácil de localizar, ya que se encuentra bastante cerca del centro del pueblo y es la única que lo está. Los demás hogares están más alejados, tanto, que varios están a cuarenta u ochenta minutos de distancia del centro de Hollow Town.

El pasaje por el que vive él, sencillamente está a una media hora, mientras que la mansión de los Van Dyne está a unos diez o quince minutos caminando desde el punto en el que está ahora.

Fácilmente podría encontrarse con más de un _werewolf_ conocido y del instituto mientras se quede aquí. James desliza su mirada por su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que ya es completamente de noche y es más oscura de lo normal. No hay luces en este cielo nocturno nublado y la bruma vuelve la vista más confusa y espesa. Siente como poco a poco su corazón comienza a acelerarse al percatarse que no debería estar pululando por ahí. Ya lo podrían haber identificado por su aroma, y estar esperando por él para culparlo. Para apuntarle con el dedo y juzgarlo como siempre lo han hecho los ancianos del pueblo. Niega varias veces internamente, porque es imposible que HYDRA lo haya encontrado sin ningún esfuerzo. Demonios, solo han transcurrido meses y está seguro de no haber dejado rastro alguno cuando volvió al pueblo.

Simplemente no puede ser.

Él se convence de esa idea, aunque en el fondo sepa que no es verdad, porque de otro modo perderá la razón y no podrá soportarlo. Es una agonía vivir de esta manera, resistiéndose a una parte de él que quiere salir y ser libre, pero es lo único que le queda por hacer. James inhala profundamente, soltando jadeos de vez en cuando, mientras camina, corre por la vereda y por las calles, porque necesita sacar la adrenalina que atraviesa sus entrañas y lo hace sudar precipitadamente, conducido por los meros impulsos de dejarse llevar.

Mientras se va acercando a su destino, su olfato reconoce el aroma a menta, a lavanda, y a duraznos. Cada una de las esencias de los _werewolfs_ son sutiles en la propiedad donde abunda el olor a cilantro y anís estrellado del anciano Van Dyne, pero él fácilmente identifica a Natasha, sus padres y a Janet entre la gente. James traga saliva duramente, intentando frenar sus propias feromonas por marcar territorio donde no le pertenece. Unas gotitas de sudor escurren por su frente, mientras él se queda de pie frente a la entrada que está abierta. Ya sabe que lo han detectado desde un principio, pero desconoce cómo van a recibirlo. Sobre todo, cuando ya no tiene manada, su clan ya no se encuentra en el pueblo, y porque se trata precisamente de él.

James inspira una vez más, dando pasos largos y tendidos que lo dirigen a la mansión. Su interior aúlla, obligándolo a jadear y enseñar los dientes a cada paso como el maldito animal que es porque el recinto está atestado de otros alfas. Más viejos y maduros que él, y mucho más experimentados y sosegados. Es normal que un alfa tan joven como James se sienta tan tenso y agresivo en un ambiente dónde también hay más alfas, pero no le agrada para nada la sensación que lo insta a quejarse y a gruñir sin sentido mientras camina. Hasta cierto punto se le hace desagradable, y no lo puede evitar.

—¿James? — escucha y él detiene su caminata. —¿James?

Entonces, cuando alza su mirada y sus ojos se conectan con la de Natasha, no tiene nada qué decir.

—James. — repite ella, acercándose de forma rápida y nerviosa. La sorpresa en su rostro le dice que no esperaba encontrárselo en este lugar. Honestamente, mucho menos él. —No… no sabía, pensé que no vendrías.

Está a punto de responder cuando el sonido de voces gritando y abucheando los interrumpe a ambos. James desvía su mirada hacia la puerta de dónde provienen los gritos. Y la respuesta está ahí. Clara y concisa, esperando por él como nunca antes lo ha hecho. Hay familias dentro, clanes debatiendo sobre la situación en la que está el pueblo ahora, y que solo se puede resumir a que esto lo ha provocado él. Lo van culpar de todo, como con Steve, y lo harán ahora con Stark y con HYDRA. Y si en verdad es HYDRA, si en verdad lo han encontrado… está muerto.

—James. — dice Natasha, volteándose a ver la puerta de la mansión. Los gritos irrumpiendo lo tranquila que está la noche. —¿Estás listo?

—No. — susurra él, con voz rasposa y balbuceante. Natasha frunce el ceño, confundida. —No.

Por supuesto que no lo está.

* * *

El martes llega más rápido de lo que habría pensado.

Y esta es la primera vez que llega tan temprano al salón de clases. Bueno, la verdad es que no es tan temprano porque faltan quince minutos para que inicie la maldita clase de Física con Pym y luego sea el examen de Química a las 10:00 am. No pudo haber escogido un mejor día para volver al instituto, pero no le quedaba de otra. Prefiere estar en cualquier otro lugar que en la granja. Clint se rasca la nariz mientras avanza por los pasillos del instituto, pasando de muchos e ignorando a los de tercero que suelen acompañarlo o hacerle caso con sus tonterías.

No está de humor para esa mierda.

Ni mucho menos para recordar, al llegar al salón y encontrarse a la mayoría de sus compañeros en distintos lugares, que ya no tiene asignado el mismo puesto de siempre que estaba atrás, muy lejos del profesor. El viejo de Erkisne lo más seguro es que lo ha hecho a propósito al sentarlo justo al frente de la mesa del profesor, compartiendo puesto con Barnes, con el que no se lleva mal, pero apenas y hablan. Clint se encoge de hombros, de pronto hastiado de una jornada escolar que no ha comenzado todavía. Sus ojos viajan por la sala, mirando los rostros de los que ya se encuentran ahí y haciendo un gesto con su cabeza en son de saludo al que le ha movido la mano. Rápidamente ignora a Nat cuando se la encuentra, sabiendo que sus ojos verdes están fijos en él, expectantes a cada uno de sus movimientos como si fuera una cazadora acechando a su objetivo.

En algún minuto de su vida tendrá que enfrentarla, porque ella logrará atraparlo de todos modos, pero ese minuto no es ahora.

Suspira resignado, y posa su mirada en Sam cuando lo halla hablando con Pepper Potts en sus respectivos pupitres. Sam, si es que ha notado su presencia, lo ignora rotundamente. Ni siquiera se atreve a mirarle por un segundo, como si Clint no existiera y no estuviese parado como un idiota en la entrada. Él inclina su cabeza a un lado, entrecerrando sus ojos. No hay dolor, no hay tristeza. Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de experimentarlos como sentimientos blandos e inocuos. Ahora sólo es rencor, odio y veneno palpitando en su día a día. Es eso que lo hace pensar _"Hijo de perra"_ mientras ve a Sam con esa actitud. Es esa rabia contenida la que lo tiene cavilando las mil y una formas para joderle. Que le haga la vida imposible a partir de ahora, que le cague la existencia en un parpadeo.

Clint se ve incapaz de hacerlo, sin embargo. Hay demasiadas ideas que cruzan por mente, pero él no se detiene a considerarlas porque por muy enojado que esté, no puede perder a Sam. No se puede hundir solo en esta mierda. Si él cae, hará que todos los demás también.

Relame sus labios, caminando al fin a su nuevo puesto, con el enojo bullendo implacable en su interior. Su ceño se frunce porque no puede evitarlo, mientras se deja caer en la silla estrepitosamente y arroja su maltratada mochila a sus pies, sin importarle si es que se ensucia o no. Apoya su espalda en el respaldo de esta y se cruza de brazos, esperando algo, lo que sea, que pueda enfriar su temperamento que está a punto de explotar por la cólera. Clint mira a su alrededor, prescindiendo de la última fila. La mayoría de sus compañeros conversan entre ellos, algunos ríen y otros simplemente no hacen nada, como Scott. El chico hormiga está desparramado sobre su pupitre, descansando. Clint no puede evitar recordar las veces que llegaba en la mañana y golpeaba la nuca de Lang para despertarle antes de que iniciara la clase.

Se encoge de hombros más calmado y conformándose con el ahora, porque está bien. Ya no son las mismas personas que eran hace dos años.

—Muévete.

Él reacciona de inmediato porque lo han pillado de sorpresa y eleva su mirada, observando a Barnes. No le tiene ni una pizca de miedo, pero termina por cederle el paso hacia el puesto de la ventana, porque "Bucky" intimida como la mierda. Prefiere quitarse de su camino antes de soportar su férreo rostro y sus tenaces ojos. Clint relame sus labios y James no dice mucho más, mientras maniobra con el estuche donde trae su vieja guitarra y su propia mochila en el espacio tan reducido que tienen ambos.

—¿Hola? — pregunta Clint con cautela, observando al mayor. Todo lo que recibe como respuesta es un asentimiento de cabeza. Los dos se quedan en silencio mientras James deposita con sumo cuidado la guitarra en su mesa, acaparando la de ambos y desplomándose en la silla. Barnes apoya su espalda en la pared donde se encuentra la ventana y se abre de piernas, lanzando su mochila por entre medio de estas, y correspondiéndole la mirada. —Algo me dice que tú y yo nos vamos a divertir. — dice Clint con evidente sarcasmo. Él no es un pan de dios, pero sentarlo junto al criminal de la escuela que le golpeó hace una o dos semanas, es demasiado incómodo. Sobre todo, cuando el otro no le habla y solo se le queda observando fijamente. Barnes es mucho peor que Nat y eso es ya extremo.

¿Será cosa de rusos?

—¿Erkisne explicó por qué nos sentaron juntos? — pregunta Clint.

James niega con su cabeza, sin responder verbalmente.

—Oh, dios. Bueno. — rezonga él, mirando nuevamente a su alrededor y rascándose el mentón. —Oh, así que sentaron a Cap allá atrás. — comenta Clint, mientras el timbre suena y encuentra al rubio muy alejado de ellos. —¿Con quién comparte puest…? — pero no continúa por las risas que logra escuchar desde la entrada a la sala. Él y James desvían rápidamente sus ojos hacia esa dirección, observando entrar al nerd de Banner, junto al imbécil de Strange y, por último, al asqueroso de Stark. Clint no puede evitar rodar los ojos y fruncir su ceño al verlos llegar. La respuesta es obvia y viene sola cuando Stark termina por sentarse al lado de Steve, mientras los otros dos escapan de su campo de visión.

Clint aparta su vista de ahí porque le causa aversión esa escena, mientras James la tiene clavada en ellos dos, con el corazón bombeándole con prisa.

—Que puto asco. — masculla Clint para sí, apretando sus manos en puños. —¿No crees? — pregunta al mayor, mientras dirige su mirada a él. James no le contesta, y Clint piensa que lo está ignorando deliberadamente hasta que se da cuenta que Barnes no le está prestando atención por otra razón. No lo piensa mucho antes de voltear a ver qué rayos mira tanto. Stark y el Capitán vuelven a su campo de visión, y él no hace mucho esfuerzo para ocultar el desagrado que le produce Anthony. Imaginarse que le gustan los hombres y que Steve tiene que soportarlo debe ser horroroso. Los gritos de su padre, inculcando que eso está mal, hacen mella en sus pensamientos. —Siempre tuviste razón, Barnes. — dice Clint, recordando, además, esa tarde con Vanko y Barnes. Ese día en que sus sospechas fueron confirmadas por ellos dos. —Tipos como él son una enfermedad y no deberían existir.

Entonces, cuando James consigue por dos segundos la mirada de Tony después de no verlo desde el viernes, el pecho le arde como los mil y un infiernos.

* * *

Debió haberlo previsto esta mañana.

Que durmiera por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus ocho horas seguidas, debía significar algo. Y no precisamente tenía que ser algo bueno. Ver a Rhodey, aun ignorándole, no le habría caído tan mal si es que no se hubiera topado con el rostro de Barton tan de repente. Justo al lado de Barnes. El estómago en ese momento se le revolvió, causándole un dolor que pudo soportar hasta que la realidad lo golpeó nuevamente al observar a Rogers. Dios, debió haberse quedado en cama justo como lo hizo ayer. Jarvis podría haberse inventado una excusa para justificarlo y Tony se habría ahorrado ese primer impacto.

Además, ¿Por qué tenía que cumplir con la asistencia, si él es un jodido genio?

No le encuentra ningún sentido seguir asistiendo a clases, si es que puede hacerlo desde casa y prevenir toda esta mierda. Algún día los ingratos que se autodenominan sus _'amigos'_ deberán devolvérsela, porque en serio está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para seguir viniendo al instituto. Si se pone sincero, -cosa que hace pocas veces-, es una pérdida de tiempo estar aquí, escuchando a Pym hablar de una rama de la física que ya se sabe de memoria, porque el Profe Hank se los enseñó el año anterior en el electivo avanzado.

Tony inhala profundamente, jugueteando con un lápiz entre sus dedos, mientras el profesor sigue hablando de fórmulas que ya se sabe de memoria y otras cosas a las que no pone atención. A su lado, Rogers está anotando cada palabra de Pym. Una extraña sensación descansa en la boca de su estómago al saber, ser consciente de que al Capipaleta siempre le ha ido mal en Física y Química. Rogers solía, la mayor parte del tiempo, pedir su ayuda en esos temas. Así se pasaban algunas tardes, estudiando y otras jugando al basquetbol, peleando por cualquier cosa o riéndose por otra más estúpida.

Mientras lo está observando disimuladamente de reojo, piensa por qué no puede dejarlas atrás y olvidarlas. ¿Por qué tiene verle el rostro todos los días a estas personas? No es justo, repite mentalmente, no es justo que esté pasando por esto y sea una tortura levantarse cada mañana para ir a un lugar donde lo admiran por conveniencia, pero muy en el fondo lo odian. El timbre retumba por el lugar, y Tony hubiera deseado haber apartado la vista lo bastante rápido para no encontrarse con los ojos azules del jodido Capitán. Hubiera deseado ser más rápido para hacerse el cínico y levantarse del lugar. Porque cuando escucha el sencillo _"Tony"_ en esa voz, sabe que Rogers siempre lo ha estado buscando.

El pasado simplemente se niega a mantenerse en el olvido.

Tony se levanta bruscamente, sonriendo condescendiente y negando con su cabeza. Esta vez no huye, no corre, no escapa. Trastabilla un poco hacia atrás, y se mantiene firme cuando le da la espalda y se acerca paulatinamente al puesto de Banner y Rhodey, donde todos ya se encuentran esperándole. Pym sale de la sala de clases, deseándoles un buen día y perdiéndose entre los pasillos. Cuando llega y le da un afanoso beso en las mejillas pecosas a Pepper, ve como Rhodey no les da tiempo a ninguno de ellos para hablar y desaparece tras la puerta.

—¿Cuándo piensan hablar ustedes dos? — inquiere Pepper, mientras Tony rodea sus hombros con su mano derecha, acercándola a él. —Tony.

—No tenemos que hablar de nada. — contesta, mientras por su cabeza atraviesan ideas y cosas que no necesita recordar en estos momentos. Realmente le hace mal volver al instituto. Romanoff sigue tan intensa como siempre y _Barnes…_ —Ya se le pasará.

—Tony.

—¿Sabes? Siempre utiliza ese tono de voz cuando usted está enojada conmigo, señorita. Y no se ve bonita cuando lo está. — Pepper parpadea varias veces, dedicándole esa mirada incrédula y severa que sólo le dirige a él. Tony sonríe de medio lado, en un gesto inocente, tratando de aligerar la molestia que ha provocado en su pecosa favorita. —Relájate, ya lo conoces. Es un gruñón, volverá pronto a mí, como todos ustedes. No puede resistirse a mis encantos.

—¿No crees que es muy temprano para tu narcisismo? — pregunta ella.

—Nunca lo es.

—En serio eres un caso perdido. — asevera Pepper, ganándose unas risillas de Banner y el apoyo de Strange. Él va a replicar con un comentario sarcástico, pero Pepper lo interrumpe: —¿Por qué faltaste ayer?

—Me dolía la cabeza. — responde Tony, encogiéndose de hombros. Su estado de ánimo fluctuando repentinamente. —No estoy enfermo, por si acaso, trío de paranoicos. Me ganó la pereza, además, y Jarvis se apiadó de mi agonía y me dejó quedarme en casa. Vamos, ya deberías saberlo, Pepper. Se lo dije a _Brucie-bear_ cuando me llamó desesperado ayer por la mañana. — Tony los observa a cada uno, y sabe que ninguno de ellos cree en su palabra. Pepper es la que se ve más preocupada por la situación, mientras Banner y Strange simplemente se muestran resignados y en silencio. No hay tensión en el ambiente, pero es incómodo. Y pese a ello, Tony se siente seguro ahí, lejos de Barnes, de Rogers y Romanoff. Sus pensamientos y emociones se han entremezclado y causado un corto circuito en su interior, que tener esta clase de problemas y angustias es lo más parecido a "normal" que posee hasta el momento. Es lo que conoce mejor, como la palma de su mano y con eso es suficiente hasta ahora. —Como sea, tenemos que hablar de esta obsesión que tienen conmigo. No es normal. Sé que tengo fans y todo, pero ustedes se-

—Basta, no necesito escucharte. — se adelanta Pepper, mientras se aparta de Tony con ayuda de sus manos. —Cuando dejes estas actitudes infantiles que tienes y nos tomes en serio por primera vez en tu vida, hablamos.

—Pero señorita Potts, ¿Por qué se enoja?

—Tony. — escucha por parte de Bruce. Joder. ¿La cagó otra vez o qué?

—No me enojo. — responde Virginia haciendo una mueca con sus labios, mientras se voltea y se arregla su alta coleta mandarina. Joder. Por supuesto que lo está. —Iré al baño a buscar a Avispa, el receso terminará pronto. — y eso es todo. Arregla las mangas de su camisa blanca, como si tuviera algún problema con ellas y se marcha por el mismo camino que recorren todos para salir del salón. Tony desliza sus ojos miel hacia los chocolates de Bruce, intentando obtener una explicación acerca de lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero el cuatro ojos solo se encoge de hombros, igual de confundido que él.

—¿La acabo de cagar o solo es idea mía?

—Por lo que logro entender… — comienza Strange, cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho. —La cagaste a medias.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido?

—No le tomas el peso suficiente a nuestras preocupaciones. Y probablemente ella se molestó por eso. — las palabras llegan directamente a su pecho. Son crudas y reales. Tony desvía su mirada, porque a pesar de que no existe reproche en el tono de voz calmado de Strange, lo siente como uno. Su cerebro está muy decidido a sentir esas palabras como un ataque cuando no lo es. —Y en cierta manera eso más que ofendernos, nos duele.

—Hoy despertaste más directo de lo usual. — comenta Banner, intentando de aligerar el ambiente. Probablemente él ya se ha dado cuenta de la actitud que ha tomado Tony. —Pero lo que dice es cierto. Es como si de verdad no te importara cuánto te queremos. Todos nosotros. Es duro, y quizás hasta cierto punto cruel… Y, aun así, nunca te dejaríamos solo. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Los verdaderos amigos.

Es autodefensa, piensa Tony, mientras escucha a Banner atentamente. No puede evitar huir, porque es lo único que ha aprendido a hacer toda su vida. Es su escudo, porque Tony no vale tanto para que los demás den alguna migaja por él. ¿Cómo podría explicárselos sin que le dijeran palabras conciliadoras como estas? ¿cómo les puede explicar que, aunque le digan una y mil cosas, no podrá creerlas porque esas nunca podrían ser palabras para Tony el asqueroso, egoísta, ególatra Stark? ¿qué debería hacer? ¿qué? Que alguien le responda, porque le tienen cariño a alguien que no se lo merece.

—No sabía que hoy íbamos a tener esta clase de charla. Esperen, voy a preparar un discurso emotivo como el de ustedes ahora mismo. Denme tiempo. — Responde en automático, eludiendo el tema y los sentimientos de ellos. No es una buena persona, piensa Tony mientras siente arder sus ojos, y comienza a soltar frases sin sentido cargadas de humor. No es lo suficiente bueno para decirles lo que en verdad piensa. Los aprecia tanto que hasta le da miedo hacerlo, les agradece por todo lo que han hecho y dejado de hacer, porque son muy buenos amigos. Quiere hacerlo, pero no puede.

Al final siempre tiene tantas cosas que decir, pero Tony nunca lo hace.

—Tómate todo el tiempo, Tony. — dice Banner, siguiéndole el juego. Una sonrisa triste comienza a formarse en el rostro de él, mientras se apoya en la mesa y le mira soltar su vómito verbal. Es en ese momento, cuando ve como Strange mantiene silencio y no pronuncia nada, y Banner se deja llevar por lo que es su egoísmo, en que se da cuenta el mal que le hace a su grupo de amigos. Y quiere, debe disculparse, pero tampoco lo hace y es una mierda sentirse así de inútil y mala persona. Relame sus labios, sin percatarse de que ha guardado silencio después de tanta cháchara tonta y sin sentido. ¿Cuántos minutos han pasado hablando de estupideces en vez de lo que de verdad debería importar?

—Bru-

El conocido sonido que señala de que el receso ha terminado se asoma por sobre su voz, irrumpiendo el momento. No pasan más de dos minutos, cuando ya todo el mundo está dentro del salón guardando sus pertenencias para el examen de Química. En seguida se voltea a observar su alrededor y todo pasa tan rápido que es frustrante. Banner y Strange hablan entre ellos, incitándolo a que vaya por su mochila para salir de la sala.

—Chicos, rápido. Fuera del salón para asignar sus puestos para el examen. ¡Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo! ¡El examen es difícil y largo! — exclama la profesora desde el pasillo. Tony se gira, camina a su puesto donde ya no está Rogers, y guarda sus pertenencias en su mochila en un solo movimiento. La sala ya está casi vacía cuando se da media vuelta. —Señor Stark, apúrese por favor. — insiste la mujer haciendo gestos con sus manos huesudas. Tony trota hasta salir del salón, mirando como cada uno de sus compañeros en pequeños grupitos repasan sus apuntes como si pudieran así grabar la información de semanas en una sola lectura. —Estaré llamando de forma desordenada alumnos, así que atentos.

Tony busca entre los pequeños grupitos al suyo, pero no los puede distinguir, básicamente porque la mayoría está obstruyendo su vista. Sin saber muy bien la razón, se decide por quedarse cerca de la puerta al salón, mientras la profesora con todo y su griterío comienza a llamarlos a cada uno. El primero en entrar es el pobre de Quill, que parece destrozado. Peter le dirige una mirada suplicante, pero Tony sonríe y se hace el desentendido, mientras otros van ingresando uno a uno atrás de él. Traga saliva, como si así pudiera aplacar la molesta sensación que tiene en su garganta, pero no funciona. Nunca lo ha hecho, después de todo. Pero no pierde nada al intentarlo.

—Ayer no viniste. — escucha, y pega un respingo por esa ronca y rasposa voz que no esperaba oír tan pronto. Tony no le devuelve la mirada por el simple capricho de no querer hacerlo. James está a su lado, quizás demasiado cerca para el gusto del castaño, siendo más avasallador que de costumbre. No está preparado para esto. No ahora.

—Alguien no puede vivir sin mí. — responde con sarcasmo y a la defensiva. Se siente extraño con respecto a James, y el mayor fácilmente puede percibirlo a través de su adictivo aroma a miel y a avellanas. Sabe que ha sido un movimiento arriesgado acercársele al menor de esta manera tan abrupta, pero no ha podido evitarlo. Sus pies se han movido por cuenta propia y sus labios se han abierto sin su consentimiento. Su interior, su otra mitad necesitaba de la presencia de Stark, de él y toda su maldita e insoportable existencia. Necesitaba asegurarse de que está cerca, pese a que esté un mundo lejos de James. Y le da vergüenza dar paso a esa clase de pensamientos, pero tenía que hacerlo después de escuchar a Clint y darse cuenta que días sin él son como una eternidad.

James no contesta en unos largos minutos y eso es suficiente para que Tony le corresponda la mirada. Las ojeras bajo esos rudos y fríos ojos de lobo son enormes, mientras que tiene el cabello desordenado y una barba que quizás es desde hace días. Repasa la figura de Barnes descaradamente, hasta que su inspección termina y finge muy bien estar desinteresado. El bombeo dentro de su interior va aumentando a cada segundo.

—Y alguien olvidó como hablar, también.

—Dijiste que me avisarías cuando no habría tutoría. — dice James y no suena enojado, pero si cáustico. —Te esperé.

—Oh, ¿Lo hiciste? — murmura Tony, alejándose un par de centímetros de él. Mira a su alrededor, y no está nervioso por lo que los demás piensen, claro que no, aunque lo parezca. —Lo siento mucho por ti, Barnes, quizás a la próxima lo haga. ¿Qué te parece? — y él mismo no entiende la razón de su actitud hacia el delincuente. Quizás es el cúmulo de emociones que ha tenido por culpa de él y no sabe cómo sacarlas de su interior. ¿Cómo podría cuando ha volcado su mundo en tan poco tiempo? A nadie le ha otorgado ese derecho y no comenzará por hacerlo ahora. —No te aflijas, mapache. Te irá bien en este examen de Química. — comenta luego de un rato en silencio, alejándose con soltura del más alto, mientras siente esos ojos quemarle cada centímetro de su piel. Tony experimenta una sensación a la que se cataloga como remordimiento frente a su propia actitud y palabras. No se detiene, sin embargo. James ve como el castaño se le escapa entre los dedos, y no hace nada para pararlo. —Yo soy tu tutor, al fin de cuentas. Te irá bien, suerte. — y eso es todo. Stark palmea su pecho en un gesto lejano y vacío y se adentra al salón en el minuto exacto en que la profesora lo ha llamado, como si ya lo hubiera previsto.

Y verlo desaparecer es horrible, piensa una parte de James, incluso si es tras una puerta.

* * *

La hora más fatídica de todo el día llega por fin, y Tony no sabe qué mierda hacer.

Si bien puede importarle una mierda todo, -como lo es la mayoría del tiempo-, y adentrarse con toda la confianza del mundo a la cafetería y comedor de la escuela para ver disfrutar de su almuerzo a los demás, -porque no tiene ni una pizca de apetito-, y pasar el rato como un alumno normal, algo no se lo permite. Y tarde o temprano se iba a topar con este tipo de situación. Se le hace tan familiar que los músculos le pican de temor. En cualquier minuto vendrá Barton y como un maldito bravucón de esas típicas series americanas lo empujará y provocará que el almuerzo se le caiga al suelo. Luego, cuando pasen los días y Tony deje de ir por su bandeja, lo esperarán en la entrada e intentarán infantilmente hacerlo caer con uno de sus pies. Ya lo ha vivido antes, y no sería ninguna sorpresa que Clint lo hiciera justo en este momento.

Lo único que lo puede evitar es saltarse esta hora del día y esconderse en alguna parte del instituto.

Pero él no es ningún cobarde, y por muy tortuoso que sea, en algún momento tendrá que acercársele a Barton por el bien de Rhodey. Y eso es lo único que le importa ahora. Asegurarse que una persona tan buena como él, no salga perjudicada por un idiota que solo odia a Tony y a nadie más. Sí, él le va a plantar cara porque necesita hacerlo. No puede vivir en paz sabiendo que Clint le está haciendo la vida imposible a alguien que no se lo merece. Pero, ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo ahora mientras mira en dirección al comedor? Sus amigos están esperando por él, y su cuerpo se niega a reaccionar. Sus extremidades no se mueven y no le hacen caso. El pánico lo envuelve en cada segundo, recordando todas esas situaciones en años anteriores en ese lugar en específico y sus músculos no quieren cooperar.

Traga saliva, y limpia con rudeza el sudor que escurre por su frente. La mano izquierda de Tony tiembla descontroladamente y su pecho arde, como una herida recién hecha, arde como si hubiese tragado agua hirviendo. Y es insoportable. El recuerdo latente de Barton empeora su condición, y cuando al fin comienza a moverse, se da cuenta que está corriendo lejos de esas puertas. De ese lugar, de esas humillaciones y de aquel abuso tan conocido. Una parte de él necesita afrontarlo de una vez por todas, pero la otra se niega a hacerlo. ¿Qué tanto lo ha marcado el inútil de Barton para que su existencia le afecte de esta manera? ¿qué tanta importancia le ha otorgado su subconsciente para someterlo a estas reacciones?

Es inconcebible que un Stark responda de esta manera.

Tony corre, hasta que se detiene en el patio trasero donde se encuentra el campo de fútbol, las gradas y los árboles. Pausa sus zancadas, recorriendo el camino pedregoso, mientras la gravilla suena bajo sus zapatos, y aspira profundamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. El pánico aún arrinconando a su nefasto corazón. Tony lleva una de sus manos hasta su pecho, como si así pudiera aplacar el dolor que le producen los latidos, mientras se calma gracias a la quietud de la naturaleza. El fulgor del sol calienta su cuerpo como si hubiera perdido vida.

Avanza sin rumbo y con lentitud, mientras su interior se serena acorde pasan los segundos. Mira al cielo y encuentra un manto despejado y reluciente. Tony, mientras ve las nubes blancas, no se percata que ha estado siguiendo un agradable sonido en particular. Cuando baja su mirada hacia adelante, ve al busca problemas de Barnes, sentado en el pasto verde, bajo la sombra de un árbol tocando esa vieja guitarra que se encontraba en su habitación. Los pies del castaño se detienen con suavidad, y contempla esa imagen. Todas las emociones hacen aparición nuevamente en él, en una amalgama indescifrable y ambivalente que no tiene las fuerzas de interpretar. Tony no tiene idea de cómo comportarse con Barnes luego de tantas cosas que han pasado. Todavía puede verlo encima de él, en forma de lobo, lamiendo su cuello y robándole la energía.

Aún puede recordar perfectamente esa noche, cuando Rogers estaba frente a él y Barnes estaba a punto de atacarlo.

No hace falta ser muy inteligente para saber la conclusión de eso. Tony sabe la respuesta, pero no quiere ser consciente de ella. Una vez Barnes le mencionó que los lobos son territoriales, y Tony hubiera deseado no haberse dado cuenta de lo que aquello implica. Él suelta un suspiro, y sin pensarlo, -aunque debería hacerlo, por favor-, atraviesa el césped y las piedrecillas en dirección al delincuente que intimida a todos y que casi el instituto por completo teme. Al instante los párpados de Barnes se abren para observar a Tony, quien, sin preguntar, se sienta justo delante a él cruzando sus piernas.

—Hey. — dice el castaño.

—Hey…— responde James, sin mucha sorpresa, pero un poco más ansioso de cómo es realmente. Sus largos dedos se detienen y entonces, la melodía cesa por unos instantes, llevándolos a un largo silencio que parece no querer terminar. James lo ve y todo lo que quiere hacer es tenerlo más cerca de lo permitido, inspirar desde su cuello aquel sector de donde se origina su olor y tranquilizarse porque está ahí y no lejos, como lo pensó esa noche cuando el lujoso auto se desvaneció entre la bruma nocturna. Lo ve, y su otra mitad lo obliga a pensar que se siente completo, cuando no es así. Stark solo es… solo es algo confuso a lo que su lobo se ha aferrado con garras y colmillos, como si lo quisiera de por vida cuando sólo es un capricho de sus instintos. Cuando sólo es motivado por algo rotundamente animal y no profundo y real como los verdaderos sentimientos humanos. —Perdón… — musita él, congestionado por tanto alboroto. —Yo-

—Dios, ¿Por qué te disculpas ahora? — se queja Tony, inclinando su cabeza a un lado, mientras arruga su nariz y toma su mochila desde uno de los mangos, abriéndola para buscar algo entre sus pertenencias. —No tienes por qué.

—Todo esto ha sido mi culpa. — confiesa James. Sus palabras son mucho más pesadas y cargadas de lo que aparentan. —Si no hubiera sido por mí…

—Eh, aquí está. — interrumpe Stark, extendiendo su mano hacia él, mientras sostiene la camiseta que le prestó aquella noche. No tiene tiempo para recibirla, porque el castaño la ha arrojado a sus pies, sin prestarle verdadera atención. —¿Qué decías? ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

—Stark. —repite. —Perdóname.

—Oh, dios. — la voz de Tony tiembla imperceptiblemente, mientras siente frío en un día tan soleado como el de hoy. No sabía que el tema saldría tan rápido a la superficie después de cuatro días evitándolo por cualquier motivo. Él lleva sus manos hasta su rostro, escondiéndose en ellas y tratando de eludir las sensaciones de aquella fría y húmeda noche. —No hagas esto.

—Star-

—Estoy bien. — miente. Y James sabe que claramente él no lo está. —No necesitas hacer esto. — Tony siente como sus ojos escocen al revivir todo de una manera tan cruda. Se vio sobrepasado, y hasta ahora puede sentir los resquicios de ese derrumbamiento interno que tuvo. Está a punto de decir lo que nunca dice por orgullo, por soberbia y por egoísmo porque él es así, pero está desesperado. Y aterrado: —Por favor.

James asiente, arrugando su entrecejo porque él puede percibir perfectamente ese dolor. Y es por esa misma razón que no pone resistencia al momento de desplegar sus feromonas para intentar tranquilizarlo. No soporta tenerlo así, ahogándose en el pánico cuando sus males lo ha provocado él. Traga saliva con parsimonia, y relame sus labios de la misma manera. Pasan minutos en silencio hasta que Stark vuelve a tomar la palabra, un poco más calmado. Tony deja caer sus manos, desconociendo la razón del por qué ya no se siente tan mal.

—Sé que siempre estoy buscando respuestas para todo, que exijo explicaciones acerca de lo que ocurre porque no soporto desconocer algo y volverme ignorante. — dice cansado, sincerándose inesperadamente. Pocas veces lo ha hecho, y aun así no impide que sus labios se detengan: —Pero ahora… ahora no necesito que me digas nada. No tienes que hacerlo, porque no podría sobrellevar lo que me podría causar oír todo lo que tengas que decir. ¿Entiendes? No ahora. No cuando sólo han pasado días y recién estoy comenzando a asimilar todo esto. — y él no sabe por qué se lo dice, si es tan receloso consigo mismo y con los demás. Tony no sabe por qué ha dejado al descubierto inseguridades que le dan derecho a Barnes de juzgar, pero simplemente sucede y él no se siente incómodo en lo absoluto. Sorbetea un poco su nariz, y restriega sus ojos enrojecidos con una de sus manos.

James asiente con su cabeza en silencio, y esa es toda respuesta que Tony necesita.

El mayor vuelve a mover sus dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra, mientras el castaño lo mira atento. Nuevamente, se permite dejar de lado el "odio" que siente por el jodido Barnes y todos los malos sentimientos que su presencia le produce. Es por esta vez, piensa Tony, es sólo por esta vez que, después de cuatro días de angustia, se siente tan liviano.

—¿Qué canciones te sabes? — pregunta Tony luego de un rato sin decir nada. Barnes, más aliviado, niega con su cabeza suavemente.

—Muchas, pero no recuerdo el nombre de ninguna de ellas. — James frunce el ceño. —Bueno, sólo me acuerdo de dos o tres.

—Tócame. — dice el castaño, dejando vagar sus ojos miel por el rostro del mayor y sonando a oídos de James, suplicante. —Vamos, tócame una canción. ¿Puedes cantar, también?

—Claro que no. — responde tajante James, aclarando su garganta por la connotación que su lobo le está dando a sus palabras y que no vienen al caso. —Yo no canto.

—Vamos, no seas un aguafiestas. Apuesto que sí puedes, anda. Toca una canción para mí, Barnes. — murmura Tony, bateando sus largas y tupidas pestañas, solamente para reírse del momento que no tiene ni una pizca de gracia. Aun así, la sonrisa del momento está ahí, asomándose por su acanelado y juvenil rostro, mientras Barnes lo observa de la misma forma que siempre. Tan fijo, tan dominante, tan intenso. Lo incómodo que lo hacía sentir en un principio ya no está, pero sí el nerviosismo que envuelve su cuerpo al no poder resistirse a esos ojos que quieren ganarle en esta batalla de miradas. Al final el mayor es el que termina por ceder, acomodando la guitarra entre sus manos, adoptando una posición más cómoda para lo que sea que vaya a tocar. —Oh, así que vas a cumplir mi capricho.

James no contesta, sin embargo. Gira las clavijas de la guitarra para afinarla y probar el sonido que producen cada una de las cuerdas. Sin decir ninguna palabra, Tony parece disfrutar del momento. ¿Qué demonios? ¿En qué minuto ha terminado en esta situación? Va a soltar un comentario lleno de sarcasmo, pero no se atreve a hacerlo cuando escucha el sonido que provocan las cuerdas bajo los dedos de Barnes. Podría reconocer esa canción en cualquier parte. Es un clásico que, desde la primera vez que lo escuchó, dejó una huella en él. Nunca se imaginó que la introducción de _'Don't Cry'_ de los _'Guns n' Roses'_ podría sonar tan bien en acústico.

— _Talk to me softly, there's something in your eyes…—_ la voz del delincuente emerge del silencio como un susurro ronco y cálido. Barnes mueve sus labios, y de él proviene un sonido masculino y suave que es más armonioso y afinado de lo que Tony se pudo haber imaginado. — _Don't hang your head in sorrow, and please don't cry…_ — James cierra sus ojos; las nubes desaparecen tras sus párpados sellados. — _I know how you feel inside, I've been there before… Somethin's changin' inside you, and don't you know…_ — Tony aprieta sus manos en puños con fuerza. Siente la letra demasiado personal, y quizás está equivocado porque no es posible que haya algo implícito en esas líricas. Se convence de que ha sido solo por azar el que Barnes se sepa esta canción, y que precisamente la letra le haga sentir de una manera que no le agrada para nada.

— _Don't you cry tonight_ — escucha, y Tony refugia su mirada tras sus párpados. — _I still love you, baby_ — continúa Barnes, mientras él se siente como una colegiala estúpida. Oh, dios, que vergüenza. — _Don't you cry tonight, don't you cry tonight…_ _There's a heaven above you, baby._ — Entonces, cuando alza la mirada en un arrebato obstinado para saber qué expresión tiene Barnes, él lo está mirando.

Realmente lo está mirando.

Barnes sigue tocando y cantando mientras pasan los segundos, sin despegar sus ojos de él. No, la letra no significa nada, se dice internamente Tony, cediendo al duelo de miradas. Quiere irse de ahí, quiere alejarse, pero el solo hacerlo sería tan estúpido porque esta canción no puede tener ningún valor. Sin darle tregua, Barnes no se detiene: — _Give me a whisper and give me a sigh. Give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye. Don't you take it so hard now, and please don't take it so bad. I'll still be thinkin' of you and the times we had, baby._

Tony esconde sus sudorosas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se alegra de que la sombra que proyectan los otros árboles de hibiscos que están a su alrededor, logre ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. El sol en lo alto resplandece desde lo más alto del cielo del medio día, y ambos disfrutan del momento.

Y, desde lejos, Clint los observa atentamente.

* * *

 **N/A:** No estaba muerto, andaba de parranda. (8)

Primero que toda, HOLA. Tengo horas antes de entrar a la universidad, así que escribiré esto rápido. No morí y regresé como un héroe. Okno, pero i'm alive. Así que no se olviden de mi, por favor. ¿Qué puedo decir? Para el cumpleaños de San Bucky tenía el dinero para el pc y yo juré que iba a escribir ese mismo día, pero las tiendas estaban cerradas y no, no pude. Luego, entré a la universidad de nuevo y fue una semana fatídica. Dios, me ha pasado de todo en este mes y semanas sin aparecerme. Bueno, ¿Qué más? Les pido perdón por la ortografía, porque me cago de sueño. Al respecto del capítulo, si ven que algunos párrafos no coinciden con el principio del fic, es porque la primera parte ya la tenía escrita mucho antes de quedarme sin pc. Y, como no he escrito en más de un mes, perdí el ritmo. Solo espero volver a recuperarlo, en serio.

Oh, ¿Vieron Black Panther? Yo la vi dos veces. Fuera de las polémicas que hay respecto a la película, lo que más me gustó a mi fue todo eso de la cultura Wakandiana. Ya saben, estudiaba para ser profe de Historia y el ver como proyectaron esas tribus basándose en otras, fue espectacular. Graficamente la pasé bomba. Bueno, me voy. Tengo sueño. Tengo clases en cuatro horas y yo aquí webeando.

 _PD: AAAAH, EL TRAILER DE IW._

 ** _-Lyrock._**


	26. XXVI Some things never change even when

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

 **XXVI. Some things never change even when they hurt.**

Cuando vuelve a posar el teléfono en su sitio, no puede evitar dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro y cubrirse el rostro con una de sus manos.

Mientras, el reloj que se posiciona encima del escritorio, justo al lado de una pequeña pila de papeles que tiene que revisar, apunta a que son apenas y las 14:00 pm. Aún faltan cuarenta y cinco minutos para que la jornada escolar de la tarde comience y él ni siquiera ha ido a almorzar. Fury suelta un nuevo suspiro, cansado de no recibir alguna respuesta que necesita pese a sus intentos. Ha tratado de contactarlo desde la semana pasada, pero ha sido más difícil de lo que pudo haberse imaginado. Howard recibe sus llamadas, pero no las contesta, ni tampoco los mensajes que ha dejado a las secretarias y el resto de empleados. Lo más exasperante es que Howard nunca le ha negado una sola llamada por la estrecha relación que ambos tienen. O tenían, dada la situación.

Lo peor de todo, piensa Fury mientras acaricia su frente, es que Tony tiene razón.

" _No me amenaces con que llamarás a Howard, pirata_ " le dijo la última vez el chiquillo después de que Rogers abandonara la oficina y ambos se quedaran solos; cruzado de brazos y sonriendo. _"Él no vendrá, ni tampoco María. Ninguno de ellos"_ mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla. _"Desperdiciarás tu tiempo, créeme"_ murmuró, guardando un poco de silencio. Fury en ese momento, no pudo verlo de otra forma que no fuera cuando tenía cerca de diez años y él estaba de visita en la mansión de los Stark por asuntos ajenos al pequeño. _"No se lo digas a papá, por favor"_ le decía cuando Anthony pasaba a su lado corriendo, con un objeto en sus manos, asustado _. "No lo llames"_ insistió Tony en su oficina luego de un lapso, proyectando a aquel niño temeroso.

Pero Fury no pudo ceder. No esta vez, cuando le había dado una nueva oportunidad, aplazando lo inevitable. Ha estado aguantando sus problemas de comportamiento desde hace dos años y ya no puede seguir haciéndose el desentendido cuando el resto de profesores ya ha opinado al respecto. Acerca de su poco criterio con el alumno, y por el privilegio que le está dando al menor de los Stark que los demás estudiantes podrían tomar a mal. Que no está pensando lógicamente y se está dejando llevar por la relación que tiene con esa familia. Incluso, en más de una ocasión, algunos lo han acusado de nepotismo y otras tantas mierdas a las que tuvo que ponerle alto, encontrando una solución. El plan era perfecto, una sanción simple y piadosa que podría ayudar en otras áreas a Stark: una tutoría.

Sin embargo, aun cuando no volvió a tener esa costumbre de aparecerse todos los días por su oficina porque algún profesor no aguantó sus insolencias, no fue suficiente.

" _Llamaré a Howard. Puedes retirarte"_ fue tajante, y casi pudo ver el pavor que se reflejó en sus ojos y la angustia que recorrió el cuerpo del adolescente, incluso después de que se quedó solo en esa habitación y ya no quedaban ninguno de los dos estudiantes ahí. Tuvo que hacerlo y tiene qué. Es el protocolo que debe seguir por más que no le guste y no esté de acuerdo, y son las normas del establecimiento. No puede pasar sobre ellas cuando su único propósito es que se cumplan. No cuando, después de todo, es un adulto y el director del lugar. No cuando a sus espaldas, sabe que cuestionan sus juicios y decisiones de una mala manera y que, cualquier paso en falso, podría llevarlo al despido.

El hombre carraspea un par de veces y lleva nuevamente su mano hacia el teléfono negro que había dejado segundos, minutos atrás en su posición. Presiona un par de botones, marcando el número personal de Howard una vez más, y espera a que esta sea la última vez que repita esta acción luego de incontables fracasos. Al otro lado de la línea solo se escucha el conocido pitido de que está disponible y que en cualquier minuto podría contestar, pero aquello no ocurre por mucho que Nick lo deseara. Luego de unos segundos, tiene que cortar la llamada porque se rehúsa a dejar un nuevo mensaje de voz. Va a intentarlo una vez más, con la cabeza hecha un caos, pero tres toques a su puerta hacen que desista.

—Adelante. — dice él, lo suficientemente alto para que se logre escuchar hacia el otro lado. Nick ve el reloj que apunta que son las 14:15 pm, porque es raro que alguien venga a esta hora del día a su oficina. No manifiesta su confusión y no pasa mucho tiempo para que la puerta se abra suavemente y se asome una cabeza castaña seguida de otra de un color mandarina. Pepper y María Hill ingresan a su oficina lentamente, en silencio.

—Nos mandó a llamar, señor. — habla María Hill, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Nick parpadea varias veces, porque la verdad es que lo ha olvidado. —¿Necesita algo? — lo más probable es que sí, pero no lo recuerda. Traga saliva, haciendo memoria y buscando entre su mente algún indicio sobre lo que había pasado por alto, pero no encuentra nada.

—Cierto. — contesta convencido, haciendo tiempo mientras se acomoda mejor en su asiento, y revisa su escritorio. —Denme un segundo. — murmura, y cuando cree que va a quedar en ridículo justo frente al consejo estudiantil, logra encontrar unos papeles en una carpeta que están desperdigados en una esquina del amplio escritorio. El recuerdo le viene de golpe y asiente varias veces, satisfecho. —Necesito que se ocupen de colocar estos afiches por el instituto — Nick señala la gran pila de papeles a los que se refiere y regresa su vista a ellas.

—¿Por todo el instituto? — pregunta Virginia Potts.

—Sí, en cuanto puedan. Necesitarán ayuda del resto del consejo. Es una gran montaña de afiches, pero es primordial que lo hagan. Las envió la alcaldía de Hollow Town y lo más probable es que lo vean por el resto del pueblo. Es nuestro deber, como la _High School Levram_ , hacerles llegar esta información.

—¿Es algo grave? — inquiere María, y él enseguida vuelca toda su atención en ella. La expresión de la adolescente no refleja nada más que curiosidad y eso es un gran alivio. Él relame sus labios, olvidándose por unos instantes de Howard y levantándose de su lugar. Rodea el escritorio para levantar la pesada carpeta y entregárselas equitativamente.

—No se preocupen. — dice Fury, extendiendo sus manos a ellas. —Sólo es un aviso.

* * *

Ya está en el salón cuando todavía faltan quince minutos para que termine el almuerzo y empiecen las clases.

Son las 14:30 de la tarde, y la sala está algo desierta. Dentro solo hay algunos compañeros esperando a que inicie Biología, mientras afuera está el resto, dispersos por el instituto. Janet aclara su garganta ligeramente, mientras avanza unos cuántos pasos hacia su pupitre y deposita su bolso. Sin pensarlo mucho se gira sobre sus talones y camina a la mesa del profesor, silente y tranquila, mientras observa fijamente la puerta al salón de clases. Es la primera vez que está así de serena y no va a desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Natasha se lo dijo, -o más bien la amenazó-, de que esperara y no cediera a los impulsos de estupidez que tiene por apresurarse a los hechos si no quería salir malherida por lo efusiva que ella es. Romanoff tiene razón, después de todo. Pero el tiempo avanza y nadie puede recuperar los segundos que transcurren por más que quiera, porque la vida y el espacio son así de egoísta. Es por eso que, luego de veinticuatro horas resistiéndose a no mover sus manos en el asunto, tiene que hacerlo ahora.

Ha entrado en un estado de quietud y tranquilidad, así que Natasha no tendría algún motivo por el cual enojarse y atacarla, ¿no?

Ella apoya sus manos sobre la mesa, mientras se inclina hacia atrás y da un saltito para terminar sentándose en la orilla de la mesa del profesor. Empieza a mover sus piernas cual niña pequeña, que quedan colgando debido a corta estatura, expectante a quién ingresa por la puerta, y a todos sus sentidos, -especialmente el olfato-, atentos a su alrededor. Inhala profundamente el aire de la sala, mientras intenta pensar en otra cosa que no sea en su objetivo caminando lentamente hacia acá. Jesús, ¿Cómo es que puede tomar tanto tiempo llegar a la sala de clases? Janet exhala el aire contenido, tratando de conservar la calma y no impacientarse como siempre suele hacer. Si tiene un ataque de histeria ahora y en público, sabe que sería peor.

No sería algo prudente a juzgar de cómo está la situación en Hollow Town.

Mordisquea sus labios, impacientándose, sin poder evitarlo. No puede estar un segundo quieta, porque ella es así. Janet traga saliva, sabiendo que está a punto de hacer, pero importándole poco. Los demás pueden hablar de lo que quieran, pero ella necesita enfrentarle una vez más, aunque lo más probable es que vaya a perder, lo necesita. De un solo saltito se baja de la mesa en la que estaba sentada, y viendo como el resto de sus compañeros de curso están metidos en sus propios problemas, no se detiene cuando se dirige a la puerta por dónde está entrando James Barnes. El mayor logra ingresar sólo tres pasos al salón, cuando la castaña ha parado su caminata con su presencia y figura impidiéndole el paso.

Y los irises azules de ella refulgen intrépidos.

—James… — dice ella, la voz sonándole determinada y segura: —Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Él se mantiene impasible, observándola en silencio. La esencia de Van Dyne sigue pareciéndole asquerosa.

—No hay ningún tema pendiente entre nosotros. — responde James con acritud, mientras intenta controlar a su otra mitad que lo único que desea es atacarla. Todavía no puede olvidar aquella escena de Janet restregándose contra el mocoso de Stark, entremezclando ambos aromas. Se le revuelven las entrañas de tan sólo recordarlo y eso debe parar.

—Huiste. Llegaste a nuestra propiedad el Domingo, pero escapaste como un cobarde. —murmura Janet, acortando la distancia tentativamente entre ambos. Su corazón bombea por dentro, a punto de estallar. Sabe reconocer la adrenalina y el miedo que se juntan y crean un torbellino de emoción en su interior. Está provocándolo a propósito desconociendo el rumbo que pueden tomar las cosas, pero ella no va a retroceder pese a las alertas que puede percibir a través de ese aroma del Alfa y su estoico rostro. No tiene otra opción, y sinceramente, no quiere otra. —Pensé que tenías las pelotas que tienen todos los Alfas innatos, pero me equivoqué. — ella tensa sus músculos y comprime sus manos en puños, conteniendo el coraje y el rencor en su cuerpo, pero no en su voz: —Tienes que responder frente a todos nosotros. Nos lo debes.

Está a punto de agarrarlo de la camiseta, pero él se adelanta tomando una de sus manos, imposibilitándole la acción. El agarre en su antebrazo no es fuerte y fácilmente podría deshacerse de este, pero arde. Y Janet desconoce la razón del porqué no puede mover ninguna de sus extremidades y desencajarle la mandíbula con uno de sus puños. Traga saliva, y por unos breves instantes retiene la respiración, observando aquellos dos ojos que la están acribillando cruelmente.

—Te lo dije una vez. — resopla él, con la amenaza fría tintando sus palabras: —No tengo que darle explicaciones a ninguno de ustedes.

—Si realmente pensaras de ese modo, no te habrías acercado el Domingo. — rebate, dejándose llevar por el inexplicable dolor en su carne. ¿Por qué siente que le quema, si él ni siquiera está ejerciendo algún tipo de fuerza? Janet sabe que, desgraciadamente, ha comenzado a respirar audiblemente. El aroma de madera de cedro y bergamota opacando el propio y sentenciándola a una orden que ella no está dispuesta a cumplir. —¿Qué pudo haber hecho que flaquearas en tu decisión?

—No es de tu jodido asunto.

—Empezó a serlo desde que pusiste un ojo en el humano equivocado, Barnes. — sisea. —En uno de _mis_ humanos.

Entonces, cuando puede apostar que él se le va a abalanzar encima para destrozarle el rostro y el cuerpo cegado por la furia, una sola voz frena toda intención del mayor, mientras una mano externa se posa justo donde los dedos de Barnes se están hundiendo impetuosamente. Natasha interviene en el momento preciso, anticipándose a una catástrofe.

—Aquí no. — escucha susurrar a Romanoff, y eso es suficiente para que Barnes la libere de su agarre. Janet tarde se da cuenta de que lo que oprimía su antebrazo no era una mano, sino que una garra. Y eso es imposible. A no ser que James posea aquella facultad de conseguir una forma intermedia entre… no. No, no es posible. —Janet.

Ella alza su mirada hacia Natasha, sobresaltándose de pronto y alternando sus ojos entre ella y Barnes. Su pecho sube y baja repetidas veces, sin poder detenerlo. Es como si no quisiera. Repentinamente, hace frío en el salón. Y eso solo puede ser producto del miedo que está sintiendo ahora mismo, mientras los ojos verdes de Natasha perforan sus defensas y los de James se entierran en ella cual filosas navajas.

—Te dije que no hicieras nada. — dice Natasha, interponiéndose entre ellos dos y apuntándola con un dedo acusador. —Pero, como era de esperarse, no pudiste simplemente quedarte quieta.

—Y-yo no… yo no puedo, sabes lo que está pasando. No puedo permitir que é-

—Sé exactamente lo que está sucediendo y es por eso que necesitaba que te quedaras sin hacer nada, pero no se puede confiar en ti. — susurra Natasha, y Janet siente como se le oprime el pecho sin razón alguna, porque ellas no son siquiera amigas. —Esto lo vamos a resolver James y yo. Tú no entras en esa ecuación, Van Dyne. Esto no le concierne ni a ti ni a tu familia. — la pelirroja retrocede un par de pasos, volteando ligeramente para observar a James. No puede creer que esté nuevamente salvándole el pellejo, pero no puede resistirse a no hacerlo. Él le regresa la mirada y es la única prueba que necesita para seguir porque él ha aceptado su juego de palabras. Natasha relame sus labios, sonando más peligrosa y agria de lo que habría deseado: —No te acerques a los míos.

—Entonces ustedes con nosotros tampoco. — contesta la castaña, entrecerrando sus ojos. No hace falta que diga algo más para que él se de cuenta de _quiénes_ está hablando y reaccione de inmediato.

—Stark es mío. —irrumpe sorpresivamente James, intentando imponerse a través de sus feromonas y el susurro de su furiosa y áspera voz. —Stark es mío. — repite, mientras su lobo interno aúlla dentro marcando territorio. Natasha lo ha detenido de golpe, porque ha avanzado sin darse cuenta. —Es mío.

—James. — trata de tranquilizarlo Natasha, pero él no la escucha. James no está dispuesto a ceder a esa petición. _No. No. No. No._ —James, mírame. — pero él no la mira, y todo lo que acapara su campo de visión es Janet Van Dyne temblando imperceptiblemente y tratando de no verse intimidada, pero fallando en el intento. Lo puede oler en su nauseabundo aroma, lo puede percibir a través de sus ojos, incluso lo puede oír. James inhala profundamente, y es todo lo que necesita hacer para que Janet se atreva a observarlo a los ojos y se de cuenta que ha sido descubierta.

La vergüenza se refleja en su semblante, tan clara y transparente como el agua. Es ese sentimiento de sentirse expuesta lo que la obliga a retroceder, alejarse, apartarse de ese descubrimiento, de esa verdad. Es una ínfima, diminuta humillación que Janet no necesita en estos instantes. Se obliga a guardar silencio, mientras aprieta sus manos en puños y vuelve su mirada a Natasha que también no emite alguna palabra. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasan los tres así, pero parece una eternidad cuando probablemente sean segundos o algunos minutos.

—Deberíamos estar en el mismo equipo. — murmura Janet, desconociendo como proseguir. Boquea varias veces antes de continuar: —Somos de la misma raza.

—Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de irte en contra de nosotros. — responde Natasha, tajante, cruda y sincera. No hay un ápice de remordimiento en su voz cuando dice: —Deberíamos, pero no podemos. No después de lo que acabas de hacer.

—Estás exagerando. — inquiere. —Y sabes que no nos conviene tener esta disputa ahora.

—Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes. — y eso es todo. El timbre anunciando el inicio de clases resuena por todo el instituto y Natasha no dice nada más, mientras se da media vuelta junto al mayor y ambos se dirigen a sus respectivos asientos. Janet cierra sus ojos y restriega su rostro con sus manos, de repente más cansada de lo que habría estado nunca en su vida. No tiene idea de lo que acabar de pasar, pero no puede ni quiere hacer algo para borrarlo. Sí, actuó sin pensarlo y sin hacer caso a las advertencias, pero sigue siendo igual de injusto. James tiene que responder por lo que ha hecho, alejarse de Tony y hacerse responsable de las decisiones que ha tomado hasta llegar a este punto. ¿Cómo creen que puede quedarse sin hacer algo cuando el mundo se mueve y ella es parte de este mismo? Pero, lo más importante ¿cómo es que, luego de tanto, esta situación sea tan irónica? Ella traga saliva, girándose para ver discretamente sobre su hombro a Natasha, luego de un rato sin moverse.

Y Janet no puede evitar pensar la facilidad con la que Natasha se aleja de los demás, sin importarle nada. Porque la pelirroja no dudó ni un segundo en dejar de hablarles a cada uno de ellos cuando el Capitán también lo hizo. Ella baja su mirada al suelo, pensando lo triste que es eso, sacudiendo su cabeza para quitarse el mal rato de su mente y ser normal antes de que comiencen a sospechar. Pepper ingresa a la sala y Janet corre a encontrarse con la pecosa, colgándose de su cuello y revolviendo su cuidada y ordenada coleta. Las protestas no se hacen esperar, y por supuesto tampoco los reclamos de los que van ingresando a la sala porque están obstaculizando la entrada.

No les hace caso, obviamente. Ni a ellos, ni tampoco a la amarga sensación que la inunda por dentro, y que está a punto de ahogarla.

Entonces, mientras Janet termina siendo arrastrada por Pepper hacia los asientos de cada una, James es incapaz de ver hacia otro lado cuando Steve junto a un tipo del que no recuerda el nombre, llega al salón calmadamente, compartiendo un par de palabras con el otro que le sigue atrás. Ambos se detienen en sus respectivos lugares, antes de dirigirse hacia el lugar en el que está él con Natasha. Las palabras de Barton y Janet hacen eco en su consciencia, tan frescas como si estuvieran siendo musitadas en estos instantes en su oído y borraran sin dificultad el momento que había compartido con Stark hasta hace unos minutos atrás.

Y ver a Steve, además, no ayuda para nada a quitarse este remordimiento.

" _¿Crees que debería volver a hablar con él, Buck?"_

"… _No sé. No, creo que no deberías"_

¡Demonios! Es duro saber, recordar, reconocer que él mismo boicoteó la felicidad de Stark sin quererlo realmente. Y mucho más duro es saber que, haga lo que haga, jamás podrá perdonarse por eso. La culpa se combina con la furia, y los celos inexplicables que intenta retener y que se le hace casi imposible. Stark no es un objeto para sentirlo de su propiedad, se repite, solo es un capricho de su naturaleza animal. Y es territorio de Steve. Pero, ¿Por qué se está haciendo cada vez más difícil pensar de esa manera? ¿por qué es tan complicado encontrar el error en eso? ¿por qué necesita clavar sus garras en el cuello de su mejor amigo para hacerle ver _que…?_

—Hey Sam. — saluda Natasha, despertándolo del trance en el que había entrado con su suave voz. James levanta su mirada, -pues la había bajado-, y ve al que está acompañando a Steve. Oh, así que su nombre es Sam.

—Hola Natasha… — corresponde el tal Sam cordialmente, desviando su atención a él. —Y hola James.

—Hey. — carraspea, cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho, sin añadir nada más y negándose a ver directamente al rubio. Todo sería más fácil si es que no hubiera vuelto a esta vida, si tan solo Natasha y Steve no lo habrían encontrado en el bosque y él no los hubiese reconocido luego de un tiempo. Si tan solo algunas memorias no hubieran regresado a su cabeza. Porque algunas veces, cree él, es mejor desconocer una verdad que hiere a quien la escuche. Y él ya no soporta esta espina en su corazón que se encaja cada vez más, transformándolo en una bomba que pronto va a explotar.

Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo salga a flote.

—Hoy no te vimos durante el almuerzo, Buck. — comenta Steve, percatándose de inmediato en lo tenso que está Bucky. Sus cejas se contraen en confusión, buscando alguna respuesta en los ojos de Nat, sin recibir más que un encogimiento de hombros. —¿Está todo bien?

—Sí. No tenía mucha hambre. — responde James. Una incontenible ráfaga de celos recorre sus entrañas al escuchar los pasos que vienen corriendo a través del pasillo sin razón alguna, oscureciendo su mirada involuntariamente. —Quería tocar un poco a solas. Eso es todo, ya me conoces.

Y sin sorprenderse realmente, sabe que cuando Stark atraviesa corriendo la entrada al salón de clases, él no es el único que ha notado su presencia casi de inmediato. Steve se voltea levemente en su dirección, y es tan evidente. Incluso el castaño se ha dado cuenta de eso, porque cuando Tony percibe un par de ojos sobre él y los encuentra, no son los de Barnes. La verdad está ahí, en ese ínfimo segundo, en ese lapso en que Tony despega su mirada de él y logra llegar hasta su asiento. Todo parece ir en cámara lenta, y James podría fácilmente extender su mano, agarrar del brazo a Steve y evitar que se le acerque. Podría, pero no lo hace. Se queda inmóvil en su posición escuchando cada paso que da su mejor amigo hacia ese lugar y sintiéndolo demasiado lento, demasiado irritante. El tiempo va raudo, pero parece todo lo contrario.

Porque cuando logra oír el cambio que se produce en el ritmo cardíaco de Stark, sabe que eso no lo ha provocado él.

Tony mueve sus manos sobre los papeles desordenados de su mesa, buscando alguna excusa, algo con lo que distraerse. Demonios, reza en que la profesora de Biología se digne a llegar rápido porque no necesita iniciar una conversación ahora mismo, gracias. Sería tedioso y no, no ahora. Quizás nunca. Relame sus labios, inspira sutilmente y entonces, cuando cree que Rogers es el menor de sus problemas, alza su vista hacia la entrada y la escena que se produce ahí lo trae de nuevo a la cruda realidad, a lo único que debería importarle. El aire de sus pulmones se le escapa en una exhalación, mientras ve como Rhodey es empujado por Barton sin ninguna delicadeza, y nadie parece darse cuenta salvo él.

Y no es hasta que Rhodey conecta sus ojos con los de él, que la mirada que le dedica, le roba el aliento.

* * *

La clase termina más rápido de lo que habría pensado.

En cuanto la profesora dice que se ha acabado la jornada de hoy y el timbre resuena en todo el instituto anunciando que ya son las 16:45 pm, la mayoría sale disparado fuera del salón como si su vida dependiera de ello, incluyendo a Stark. Steve se toma su tiempo, sin embargo. Aún faltan quince minutos para que comience el entrenamiento como para que tenga que apresurarse. Afuera, la tarde va cayendo poco a poco tiñendo al pueblo de tonalidades naranjas y lilas, mientras él ve como el castaño desaparece entre la muchedumbre y se pierde tras la puerta. Steve mueve sus profundos ojos azules en dirección hacia Bucky, pero él también abandona la sala con prisa, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

El salón queda sumido en un palpable silencio, mientras su mirada queda estancada en ese lugar.

Recuerda la noche de la semana pasada, y es incapaz de contener la sensación de molestia que le embarga y que tensa sus músculos. No puede eludir ese sentimiento asfixiante que lo lleva a fruncir el ceño y a exigir que le aclaren todo lo que ha ocurrido y que los cuatro han estado evitando desde aquel entonces. Le están ocultando algo, y, además, parece ser que no tienen la confianza para contárselo. Es un pensamiento tonto e incluso infantil, pero la idea está ahí, implantada en su cabeza cual parásito que no puede erradicar por más que quiera.

Algunas veces la gente que quieres te oculta cosas, sin excepciones.

—Steve. — escucha y él desliza su vista hacia la persona que le está llamando. Es Natasha, cruzada de brazos y observándolo en silencio. Él no agrega mucho más, y termina por guardar su cuaderno en su mochila, puesto que había dejado de hacerlo. —¿No tienes entrenamiento? —inquiere ella, enarcando una de sus finas cejas. No necesita hacer mucho esfuerzo para darse cuenta del cambio en su estado de ánimo.

—Lo tengo. — contesta Steve, carraspeando y posando el mango de su mochila en uno de sus hombros. —Pero aún hay tiempo. — murmura, con una aspereza impropia inundando sus palabras, dejando un mensaje implícito entre ellas. Steve sabe que es fácil de leer, pero poco le importa cuando eso es lo que quiere. —¿Sucede algo, Nat?

—Sigues enojado.

Steve deja caer nuevamente la croquera en la mesa, ocasionando un gran estruendo que se propaga por el ambiente, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había instaurado ahí. Su mandíbula se tensa, porque por más que quiera actuar lo más correcto y pacífico posible, se le hace imposible.

—Más que enojado, estoy molesto. — dice. Natasha frunce sus labios, claramente inconforme con su escueta respuesta. Pero la verdad es que él no tiene otra. Acomoda una vez más su mochila, sin ceder ante esa severidad que transmiten los orbes verdosos de ella. —No entiendo que es lo que está pasando y pensé que me lo aclararías ese mismo día.

—¿De verdad no puedes comprender que esto no te compete? — rezonga ella, completamente fastidiada, harta de ser el blanco de acusaciones infundadas con la que la bombardean a cada minuto. Natasha avanza, acortando la distancia, preguntándose el porqué tiene que soportar todo esto cuando ella también tiene sus propios problemas y no puede tener todo bajo control. —¿Cuándo va a entrar por tu cabeza que no puedes meterte, Steve? ¿Cuándo?

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, y lo sabes. — responde con voz autoritaria. Ella entorna sus ojos, y Steve continúa: —Miles de veces te lo he dicho, y sabes las razones que tengo para estar al pendiente de esto. No es solo por Stark, ¿sabes? También es por Bucky y tú, la pregunta aquí es: ¿Por qué ustedes dos no pueden entender eso? Todo lo que he hecho hasta este momento es intentar comprender, pero no me lo permiten. Sé que debo respetar todo su mundo, siempre lo he sabido, pero ¿por qué debo aceptar que a veces mis amigos me oculten cosas y me mientan en la cara?

—Nadie te ha estado mintiendo. — interrumpe Natasha. Tiene un nudo en la garganta, pero decide ignorarlo. Steve sonríe mínimamente de medio lado, claramente escéptico a sus palabras. —Nadie te ha estado mintiendo, Steve. — reitera rudamente, pero con el rostro inexpresivo, mientras ve esa mueca en el rostro de su amigo ensancharse aún más. No se esperaba esa reacción, sinceramente. —Ste-

—Nat. — le corta Steve repentinamente. —Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad. — la sonrisa en su rostro desaparece poco a poco. —Así que no nos vayamos por ese camino que no tiene retorno. — y a pesar de que la amabilidad adorne sus palabras, Natasha no puede eludir la sensación de ofensa y dolor que se propaga desde su estómago hasta sus labios. Steve no está sacando a relucir su pasado a propósito, se convence internamente, pero por otra parte no puede evitar sentirse adolorida con ese recuerdo tangible. Sí, ella nunca ha sido una buena persona y antes era mucho peor. Steve lo sabe. Y es cruel que pueda recordárselo con tanta facilidad. Natasha relame sus labios, parpadeando varias veces seguidas, intentando tomar la palabra para no verse afectada. Él es más rápido, sin embargo: —Lo siento, Nat. Yo no… yo no quise que-

—Si te dijera la verdad no lo soportarías, Steve. — murmura Natasha, neutralizando el balbuceo en su tono de voz, alejándose de la telaraña de lo que fue su niñez. Eso no la va a llevar a ninguna parte. Inhala profundamente, entrecerrando sus ojos y alzando levemente su mentón hacia arriba. —Pero si tanto lo quieres saber, está bien, te lo diré. Esto va más allá de ti, y deberías ser consciente de eso desde este momento. Sin importar lo que pase, yo he tomado la decisión de apoyar a James en lo que ha escogido involuntariamente.

—Y lo respeto.

—Ni siquiera debería decírtelo yo, pero James nunca lo hará porque ni él mismo lo acepta. — hace una breve pausa, tomando aire para lo que viene: —Tiene que ver con nuestra raza. Las cosas se están complicando un poco, ¿entiendes?

—¿Ustedes están bi-

—Déjame continuar. — irrumpe ella, posando un mechón de cabello rojizo que se ha escapado, detrás de su oreja. —Y no me vuelvas a interrumpir porque lo que estoy a punto de decirte es importante para ustedes tres, ¿entiendes? — Steve asiente, y ella carraspea un poco, sabiendo que ha estado retrasando lo inevitable, pero que no puede hacer más: —Como sabes, él ya ha escogido a Stark de pareja y que está confundido al respecto. — si es que lo pensara fríamente, todo este drama que se ha creado parece ser una niñería, pero acarrea más de lo que creería alguna vez: —Es muy difícil que escojamos a nuestras parejas por cuenta propia, ¿sabes? La mayoría de las veces ya está arreglado, o simplemente no es suficiente. El punto es que, cuando uno escoge una pareja, debe reclamarla y marcarla; y eso, en nuestra cultura, es lo más legítimo que puede ocurrir.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo que voy es que todo se va a ir a la mierda, porque James está enamorado de un humano que debía ser precisamente Tony Stark, para jodernos la existencia. — gruñe con un repentino e injustificado resentimiento que obliga a Steve a quedarse pétreo en su lugar, sin poder hablar por el tono de voz que ha utilizado Natasha: —Dice que no quiere estar de ese modo, pero lo que no sabe es que su otra mitad siempre lo guiará a Stark. Un humano. Sabes muy bien que eso no está permitido, que no está bien. ¿Y lo peor? Es que tú no entras en esa ecuación, Steve. — Natasha entierra sus dientes en su labio inferior, apresándolos con fuerza y desgarrándolos por la magnitud del mordisco que se produjo. El sabor metálico de su propia sangre es lo que logra aplacar la vehemencia de sus emociones que se han aglomerado en su garganta.

El lugar queda en un apremiante silencio nuevamente, escuchándose solo su agitada respiración. Natasha, que se ha cubierto el rostro con sus manos, libera sus ojos para ver a Steve. Él tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto del salón. Tiene, además, su diestra contra su boca, como si intentara retener el mar de sentimientos que están a punto de desbordarse. Lo ve y no puede concebir que le haya dolido tanto si es por más que obvia la situación. Lo escruta, y no quiere que Steve luzca de esa manera tan desolada. Quiere preguntarle porqué le afecta tanto, pero guarda silencio.

Los sentimientos humanos son tan abrumadores.

—¿Y se supone que lo tengo que aceptar? — la voz de Steve emerge de la nada, profunda y ronca: —Después de todo lo que le he dicho, de todo lo que ha pasado, yo… — musita Steve, consternado y agobiado por lo que se negaba a creer. No es una situación tan dramática, la verdad. Pero no se esperaba esto. No esperaba que le doliera tanto lo que venía sospechando desde que Bucky se apareció en la madrugada por su habitación y le pidió disculpas. —¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? — la pregunta suena suave, pero esconde una gran decepción. Ella contiene el aliento ligeramente, sin responder. Tiene miles de excusas, miles de argumentos para contestarle, pero sabe que él no les encontrará ningún sentido a lo que vaya a decirle. Es como aquella noche, cuando Steve susurró un peligroso _"¿Qué hace aquí Stark?"_ escondiendo tras eso una diminuta traición. —No debieron habérmelo ocultado. — murmura el rubio, más resignado que furioso. Natasha tensa su mandíbula, acarreando toda la culpa, como es usual. —Por un breve momento pensé que tú serías la excepción, Nat. — y es lo último que escucha por parte de él. Steve toma la croquera de la mesa, y sin mirarle ni decirle nada más, abandona el salón.

Esas palabras las siente tan fuerte como si le hubieran golpeado el rostro, tan frías como gotas de agua. Sus ojos están perdidos en ningún lugar en específico y siente como la emoción la consume poco a poco. Escucha esas palabras y su padre es el que se le viene a la mente, escucha esas palabras y sabe que le hieren, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Esta vez no hay ningún pensamiento que la haya inducido a este estado. Solo le duele, le duele el pecho y ella no entiende la razón tras eso, pero no puede darle fin a esta sensación que la tiene de brazos cruzados y mirando a la nada, con la vista nublada por las lágrimas. No quiere pestañear, pues recorrerán sus mejillas y serán una prueba más que le demuestre a su padre lo débil que es su única hija.

Natasha intenta de regularizar su respiración, pero es inútil. Entonces, cuando inspira y reconoce el familiar aroma a limón de Clint, piensa que, como siempre él logra encontrarla, entrará al salón y no podrá evitar soltar uno de sus chistes que no tienen gracia. El pensamiento es estúpido, pues él pasa de largo, sin percatarse de su presencia. Natasha sabe que está bien, pero cuando ya no puede detectar más el aroma a limón de él, sus cejas se contraen y ella, después de tantos años, no puede evitar pestañear y hacer que las lágrimas caigan una a una.

Al final termina por limpiarse el agua de los ojos con el dorso de su mano, y largarse de ahí.

* * *

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ha apreciado una tarde tan bonita en Hollow Town.

El sonido que produce el agua de la piscina se combina con la brisa, y él aspira el viento fresco que atraviesa su cuerpo, erizando su piel y llenando sus pulmones. Arriba, en el cielo, las nubes cubren gran parte del manto anaranjado, mientras el lila y otro tono más granate se unen para colorear la tarde del día de hoy. Él infla su pecho una vez más, cautivado por la serenidad de la mansión y la quietud de la flora. Jarvis sonríe ante el paisaje que vislumbra delante de él, tan hermoso y tan simple que le produce una grácil felicidad.

No cambiaría este momento por nada del mundo.

Hay pequeñas cosas que le hacen feliz, y esta es una de ellas. A sus cincuenta y tantos años, ha aprendido a apreciar los pequeños momentos de tranquilidad que otorga la vida, que es tan injusta y complicada, dejándose llevar por esa sensación en la que se permite descansar de verdad. Incluso si está de pie en el patio trasero de la mansión de los Stark, interrumpiendo los últimos deberes del día y sus quehaceres rutinarios. Incluso si es que no es el momento preciso para descansar, su mente se encuentra en paz. Y nadie podría arrebatarle este estado de templanza que ha conseguido.

Jarvis inhala una vez más. El aire es tan límpido y puro, que lo hace sentir un chiquillo inexperto nuevamente. Oh, cuánto habría deseado disfrutar esos días de juventud para dar un alto, sentarse en el asfalto húmedo y admirar el atardecer o el crepúsculo de Hollow Town. Darse un breve respiro a sí mismo, para luego continuar con su camino. Él aclara su garganta, embargado por la melancolía y el remordimiento de recordar las malas decisiones que tomó en el pasado, pero luego olvidándolas al saber que todos esos altos y bajos lo han conducido hasta este instante por una sola razón.

Y no se arrepiente de nada.

—Señor Jarvis. — escucha tras sus espaldas, reconociendo inmediatamente a Frank por su tono de voz. Él se gira con gracia y delicadeza, como todo buen mayordomo. Le da una señal con su cabeza para que prosiga y el joven retoma la palabra con prisa: —Hay unos visitantes que dicen ser cercanos a la familia. Los guardias los dejaron ingresar y están esperándolo en la sala principal.

—Está bien, Frank. Gracias por avisarme. — dice con amabilidad, pese a lo sorprendido que se encuentra al respecto. No es usual tener visitas de esa índole en la mansión Stark, pero no descarta nada por el momento. Frank espera pacientemente por una respuesta, y él se la da rápidamente: —Puedes retirarte.

El muchacho asiente con su cabeza, perdiéndose dentro de la mansión, y dejándolo solo ahí en el exterior. Jarvis se toma su tiempo, quitándose alguna que otra pelusita que ha encontrado en su elegante saco, y se adentra a la mansión. Tiene muchas ideas rondando por su cabeza mientras camina con solemnidad hacia la sala principal. Por un breve segundo piensa que se trata de la señorita Carter, pero borra aquella idea de inmediato porque es imposible que lo sea. Han pasado semanas sin saber sobre su paradero, y quizás su mente está dispuesta a crearle cualquier fantasiosa idea como consuelo. Aclara su garganta cuando ha llegado, y la sorpresa impregna su rostro cuando ve a dos hombres girándose hacia él.

—Buenas tardes, usted debe ser Edwin Jarvis, ¿no? — dice el hombre más alto, mientras da cuatro pasos en su dirección y extiende su mano a él. Jarvis contesta un inaudible "Sí" y corresponde el saludo como un acto de reflejo, porque él, desgraciadamente, conoce a este hombre. —Soy Jack Thompson, y mi acompañante es Daniel Sousa, un colega mío. Un gusto.

—El placer es mío, caballeros.

Afuera, el cielo igual de bello y calmo como lo estuvo Edwin segundos atrás.

* * *

Al principio no tuvo cabeza para no concentrarse en algo que no fuera Rhodey.

Esa mirada logró descolocarlo en un segundo, como si hubiera destruido todo rastro de fuerzas y optimismo que habría recuperado poco a poco. En ese instante, Tony se sintió cual montaña de naipes, desmoronándose en un soplido. Porque bastó una sola mirada de Rhodey, una sola, para atraerlo nuevamente a la tierra y recordarle que todo ha sido provocado por su bendita culpa y el descuido de Rhodes, maldita sea. Pero la verdad es que la responsabilidad solo es de él, y eso es todo. No hay más. Él desde un principio, en cuanto se enteró de la golpiza que se habían dado esos dos, debió haber reunido el coraje suficiente para ir tras Barton y escupirle en la cara.

Pero no pudo, y quizás tampoco pueda hacerlo ahora.

Tony mueve sus manos por sobre los libros que están en la biblioteca, ansioso. Sabe que está haciendo tiempo para no llegar a casa, pero no le importa. No puede salir de este lugar que se ha transformado en su guarida luego de huir del salón de clases justo cuando terminó Biología. Se ha refugiado entre los pasillos atestados de libros y en el rincón más apartado y difícil de encontrar; justo donde ocurren las tutorías. Tony relame sus labios, rodeando la mesa, en búsqueda de algo que logre aplacar el ruido en su cabeza. Lamentablemente, hoy olvidó traer su reproductor de música y sus audífonos en un descuido estúpido. Todo lo que necesita, y lo que nunca falla, es escuchar música. Inhala profundamente, reacio a escuchar los tormentosos pensamientos de su inquieta mente que no le dan un solo respiro.

—¿Por qué no hablas? — comienza Tony, rascándose el puente de su nariz y entrecerrando sus ojos. Su aburrimiento y ansiedad son mucho más grandes que la electrizante y extraña sensación que siente en su vientre al ver al delincuente del instituto. La canción de los _Guns n' Roses_ con la voz del mayor siguen presentes en su cabeza. Tony relame sus labios, rehusándose a creer que su rostro está ardiendo, mientras Barnes ni siquiera se digna a devolverle la mirada, muy concentrado en leer _"The Metamorphosis"_ de Kafka. Dios, hasta él es más interesante que ese libro, por un demonio. —Si no vas a comunicarte, mejor no te hubieras quedado.

—Tú eres el que no quiso que tuviéramos una tutoría el día de hoy. — responde escuetamente el mayor, cambiando de página con uno de sus dedos. James se niega a admitir que está divertido con la situación, porque a cada segundo los pensamientos y sentimientos negativos se cuelan por su mente, a punto de caer en palabras hirientes. Ninguno de los dos necesita de eso ahora, y él, en un deseo egoísta, quiere prolongar este momento ridículo y casi aburrido lo más que pueda. —Yo solo estoy acá por decisión propia.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba hablar tanto, Barnes. — dice, y su tono de voz, pese a lo prepotente y altivo que es, tiembla imperceptiblemente. James ni se inmuta ante su burla, como suele hacer frente a sus bromas petulantes y maliciosas. Pero hay algo distinto en él, piensa Tony mientras lo observa fijamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, y no sabe que es. Han estado en esta misma situación desde que comenzaron con las tutorías desde hace semanas, pero, aun así, se siente diferente. Su mente no se demora nada en encontrar una respuesta, pero él decide ignorarla. Termina por desplomarse en la silla frente al mayor, apoyando sus dos brazos sobre el mesón y ocultando su rostro entre ellos. No quiere pensar que, después de tantos insultos y disputas entre ambos, _esto_ ha cambiado. ¿En qué minuto este silencio ha pasado de ser tenso y abrumador a uno más tranquilo e incluso, cómodo? Debe ser una tontería, parte del cansancio de los días y de las situaciones agobiantes que han compartido. Porque Barnes no lo soporta y él lo odia. Ya se lo han dicho varias veces, y eso no cambiará jamás.

Ellos dos solo son compañeros de curso, y eso está bien.

Compartir un par de momentos no los hace cercanos. Está bien que después de que James pase el examen final de Química, todo esto termine y cada uno se vaya por el camino por el cual se vino. Quizás no vuelvan a hablar, y nada podría ser mejor que eso. Ya no tendría que sentirse paranoico cada vez que Barnes se le acerca, o cada vez que alguien más nota su presencia en la biblioteca. No tendría porqué importarle lo que sucediera con todo ese mundillo de Romanoff y Barnes, y mucho menos tendría que seguir aguantando la insistencia de Rogers con respecto a ese tema. Todo terminaría, y esto se quedaría en el recuerdo de que alguna vez un día Fury le asignó ser tutor de alguien.

Y la tarde que chocó por primera vez con Barnes, y su cuerpo fue suspendido en el aire por las manos agresivas de él, se evaporaría en las brumas del pasado.

Cerrando sus ojos, se da cuenta que esto solo ha sido una cuestión de tiempo. Si aquel día no habría discutido en clases con Rogers, no habría terminado en la oficina del calvo. Pero tal vez sí al día siguiente, o la próxima semana, o el próximo mes. El punto es que sucedería tarde o temprano, por más que deseara todo lo contrario. Lo peor de todo, es que Tony, mientras aspira su propio perfume dada la posición en la que está, no se lo puede imaginar de otra manera. Nunca ha sido creyente en la idea de que "las cosas pasan por alguna razón" como si el universo fuera tan perezoso para solo inventarte un destino y ya está. Las cosas ocurren porque son las consecuencias de actos anteriores. El mundo se mueve por lo que es la causa y efecto, y nada más. Pero pensar, por un breve lapso, que quedarse dormido hoy, a las 17:45 pm, el martes 28 de junio del 2005 debe significar algo, no suena tan mal después de todo.

Entonces, cuando la tenue respiración del castaño inunda sus oídos luego de un par de minutos, deja de leer. James alza su mirada por sobre el libro, intercambiando las letras por el rostro dormido de Stark. Sus largas y tupidas pestañas chocan contra sus mejillas que están tomando un color carmín, mientras el resto de su rostro está siendo protegido y cubierto por sus propios brazos. Irradia paz, calma, quietud. Es como si todo estuviera bien por el simple hecho de que está descansando. Se le hace incómodo incluso pensarlo, pero hace un tiempo que dejó de recriminarse por eso. Más tarde tendrá tiempo de hacerlo, pero ese momento no es ahora.

Porque si está mal que lo piense, la mueca de sonrisa que se quiere formar en su rostro está ahí, presente al verlo dormitar.

* * *

Cuando despierta, se da cuenta que está solo.

Abre sus ojos con pereza, y lo primero que se encuentra es el asiento de al frente totalmente vacío. Cree que han pasado horas desde que se quedó dormido, pero al ver el reloj se da cuenta de que apenas y son las 18:25 pm. Deja caer nuevamente su cabeza entre sus brazos, mirando el espacio que ocupaba Barnes hasta hace un rato. El maldito se ha ido sin despertarlo, y quien sabe que habría sido de él si no hubiera abierto los ojos ahora. Tony suelta un largo y prolongado bostezo, de pronto un poco más desanimado que antes. Era de esperarse que simplemente se marchara, así que no se sorprende realmente. No es como si esperara lo contrario, y no necesita hacerlo. Él se levanta de su lugar, toma sus pertenencias y comienza a caminar a paso lento a la salida de la biblioteca. Esta vez no se despide de Ronda, porque la señora no está.

Los pasillos lo reciben con una luz tenue, opacada por la oscuridad que está cayendo afuera en el pueblo.

El silencio que acompaña al instituto se hace presente justo cuando las puertas se cierran tras de él, y observa la dirección que debe recorrer. No quiere, pero debe hacerlo. El mañana es inevitable, y él no puede eludirlo como tanto desea. Aclara su garganta, y por fin empieza a caminar. El eco de sus pasos inunda los pasillos, mientras Tony se estira cual felino, arqueando su espalda y extendiendo sus brazos tan largos son. Dobla una esquina, y se detiene al ver algo que le llama la atención. Hay un tablero de anuncios justo en ese pasillo que da hacia la salida y que conecta con las escaleras y otro más. Su atención se desvía a los carteles que están colgados por todas partes, abarcando un gran espacio en el tablón.

" _AVISO A LA COMUNIDAD: ESTÁ ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO INGRESAR AL BOSQUE DE HOLLOW TOWN DEBIDO A LOS ÚLTIMOS ACONTECIMIENTOS. LA ALCALDÍA JUNTO AL DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA ESTÁN INVESTIGANDO LA CAUSA DE LA BAJA EN EL REBAÑO DE LOS VECINOS DE AQUELLAS ZONAS Y LA ACTIVIDAD DE LA FAUNA DE LOS ALREDEDORES, POR LO QUE SE RUEGA HACER CASO A ESTA ADVERTENCIA."_

Luego de leer la información, él va a girarse y marcharse del lugar. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se detiene bruscamente cuando una conocida voz llega hasta sus oídos y le revuelve las entrañas.

—Es una mierda eso del aviso, ¿no? — dice Clint, apoyado en la pared junto al tablón, jugueteando con sus manos. Su presencia emerge de la nada, y Tony se siente estúpido al no haberse dado cuenta de él antes. —Que coincidencia encontrarte por acá a estas horas, Stark. — Al escucharlo, su pecho comienza a estrujarse con fuerza, y su cuerpo a temblar de la misma manera. Aun así, Tony logra girarse con lentitud, forzándose a hacer contacto visual.

Y cuando Clint le corresponde la mirada, sabe que lo que transmiten sus ojos no es nada más y nada menos que asco.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** _NO HAY TIEMPO. La universidad me absorbe, así que pido disculpas por la demora y esta cagada. Dios, desearía morir. Bueno, saludo, cariños y esas cosas. No se me da el romance, así que esto me va a costar más de lo que creí, iugh. Pido disculpas por las faltas ortográficas y el modo de escritura. Ya pronto volveré a escribir como antes.

¿Qué más? He entrado en crisis por lo de la RAE. Esto viene de hace tiempo, pero no puedo evitar tildar "sólo" cuando la palabra ya no debería tildarse. Mierda.

 _ **-Lyrock.**_


	27. Aviso pt 2

La historia estará en pausa hasta nuevo aviso. Debí haber puesto este comunicado desde hace ya tiempo, pero no quise hacerlo porque pensé que subiría pronto una nueva parte; así que, como no fue de esa manera, lo hago ahora. Solo quiero que sepan que volveré en algún momento dentro de estos meses, aunque no sé cuándo será eso.

Como dije, no abandonaré esto. ¡Gracias a todo/as por sus comentarios! Quiero que sepan que me doy todo el tiempo posible para leerlos y mejorar con los diferentes puntos de vista que me dan. ¡Gracias y hasta pronto!


End file.
